


Settle

by Sugdenbane



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Aaron is confused with all his feelings, Anti-Chaddy, Death, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, Robert is the new babysitter, Single parent Aaron Dingle, Slow Burn, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 237,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugdenbane/pseuds/Sugdenbane
Summary: After the death of his husband Matthew, Aaron has been left as a single parent to his two kids and still two years on is finding it hard to settle into a new life without him. When the families babysitter retires, Aaron has to go and search for a new one. That’s when Robert comes in, a worker of the local bookstore the kids went to who’s looking for a new job.Robert brings a whirl of emotion and feelings for Aaron for the first time in two years. But with Aaron afraid of letting go, Robert afraid of pushing for more and a family not wanting Aaron to forget the past. Will Aaron ever have the chance to settle down again?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Original Male Character(s), Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 628
Kudos: 804





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first robron story ahaha! 
> 
> I haven’t written in a while and I’m so nervous to be posting this but I hope you will all enjoy it! This is my first time writing robron so I’m very sorry that if any of the characters are OOC but I’m still trying to get back into the flow of writing again, so I’m hoping my writing will progress along with the story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_“We are sorry to inform you that your husband Matthew..”_

_“He died at the scene Mr Dingle there was nothing more that we could have done..”_

_“We would like to celebrate the life of the Mr Mathew Dingle..”_

_“A loving husband, and a father to two, wonderful children..”_

_“What am I suppose to do without him?!?”_

_“Your children, that’s your main priority now”_

_“Pull it together Aaron!”_

_“We need ya!”_

_“Think of your family!”_

_“He was my family!”_

_“Aaron!”_

_“Mr Dingle”_

_“DADDY! “_

With a gasp hitting the back of his throat Aaron springs up into a sitting position, eyes wide with his breath becoming heavy. He looks around the room to see darkness, just a gleam of light coming through the peak of the curtains. 

Ah, just another nightmare then. 

With heavy breaths Aaron pushes the cover off his legs and runs his fingers across his now sweaty face and damp hair. This hasn’t happened in a while, this type of nightmare hasn’t happened in a while. The nightmares about Matthew have settled down for a while now. 

_Matthew_

His husband

Two years ago Aaron received the heartbreaking call that his husband died at a scene of a car accident two years. A lorry driver hitting his side of the car as he was pulling out of a junction. Aaron couldn’t handle the fact that in a flash him being happily married with a family was gone, and now he was a grieving husband with his two children, trying to carry on in the world. 

He couldn’t handle it at first, the stares, the ‘I’m sorry for your loss’, the sympathetic stares and smiles sent his way as he walked by. He didn’t want that, he wanted his husband here, but that couldn’t happen. So he just wanted to grieve by himself with his children.

But with his family, having time alone was a miracle to have. 

Arguments were made, regretful words were said, and strains were put on relationships. But his family listen to him now...sometimes. 

Matthew was Aaron’s world, their six year relationship was the best thing that ever happened to him. Matthew accepted him, loved him for his flaws and his temper, and knew the ins and outs about everything. But now it’s just him, alone, with a dull ache in his chest that keeps going round each day and Aaron some days just doesn’t know how to accept that.

But he gets by, just him and his two children.

Speaking of his children.

Aaron lifts his head as the bedroom door creaks open, his little girl Amy poking her head through the door. She was the spit of Matthew, with her golden brown hair and green eyes. “Daddy?”

Aaron looks towards the clock and see the blaring red lights showing that it was five in the morning, meaning his daughter was up two hours early. “What you doing up early sweetheart?”

“Can’t sleep daddy” 

Aaron pats the spot next to him on the bed, and Amy quietly steps in making her way towards the bed, holding her little pink teddy bear in her hand, a present she got from him and Matthew when she was born. 

She always brings it to bed, she can’t sleep without it. 

Aaron wraps his arms around her as she makes her way up into the bed into a spot next to him “why can’t you sleep hmm?” He hums, pulling up the covers to wrap around the both of them. 

His daughter gives him a shrug of her shoulders, and Aaron sighs pressing a kiss on her head “bad dream?” He tries to ask, and there was a few moments of peace before he felt her nod against his t-shirt and Aaron heart breaks of his three year old having bad dreams at her age. He wraps his arms around tighter, feeling her tiny hands grip his t-shirt. 

When Matthew died, the kids were too young to understand what death was with Amy being one and their son, Oliver only being three at the time. When they started to ask questions, Aaron had to hold back tears as he told them they their other daddy was watching them in the stars, and they were making him so proud. There were moments of silence and then there was some crying, and Aaron gather them into his lap as he shared memories of how much they were loved by their papa Matthew. 

He still reminds them of him now, reminds them of the good memories.

He promised himself after his lovers death that his kids would be his main priority, making sure that they were safe, happy and loved. Of course that affects things, like his job, which some people weren’t too pleased about. But Aaron didn’t care, as long as his children were smiling. 

He wanted to be Matthew to be proud of him, proud of their children. 

And it wasn’t easy at first, their were moments where Aaron couldn’t handle it, just wanting to run. But he’s getting there now, he has routine. He’s getting there..slowly. 

“The monster was really scary daddy” Amy whispers quietly into his chest, as if the monster could hear her if she spoken any louder. Aaron lets out a soft chuckle, as they both lay down to settle into the mattress, Amy cuddled into her father side.

“Well don’t you worry” Aaron replies in a soft tone, he looks down at her with a small smile “no monsters will get you here”

She looks up “because you here daddy?” 

Aaron smiles down at her “yeah” he whispers, running his fingers through her hair “I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you”

He looks over at the clock to see that it’s now half five, and he tells his daughter to go back to sleep for an hour before needing to get up for school. But she shakes her head, and Aaron knows she’s scared that the monsters will come back for her.

“Daddy’s here now remember?” He tightens his arms around her, like a protective shield “and remember your painting today at school, you like painting don’t ya?”

She nods and Aaron continues to speak “well then you must sleep otherwise you’ll be really tired.” Aaron sees a small pout protrude on her lips, he gives her an exaggerated pout back “for me?” He says in a overdramatic voice, which brings Amy out into a fit of giggles. 

She nods her head as she snuggles back down into her fathers side and Aaron sighs laying his head back against the pillows. As her breath evens out, Aaron turns his head to watch the clock go by, minute by minute. 

He won’t sleep now,

But he closes his eyes, just to rest them. 

~~~

The kettle boils and Aaron picks it up to make his cup of coffee for this morning, with how much sleep he had gotten he knows he gonna need more than one cup to get through the work he has to do today. 

But hopefully this cup will get him through the morning. 

The kids are at the kitchen table eating there breakfast, some toast that nearly burnt, but Aaron just caught it on time. It’s funny how the kids were use to the burnt toast in the mornings now, knowing that daddy Aaron wasn’t a that good at cooking. 

Matthew was the cook of the house, but Aaron had to admit he could make a pretty good fry up. 

Picking up his coffee he turns to join his children at the table “you ready for school today?”

His son nods rapidly, his eyes wide as he exclaims “we playing football today daddy!”

Oliver was just like Aaron, with his piercing blue eyes and his love for sport. He was more loud than Amy, he liked to talk, liked to make conversation. Amy was more quiet, more reserved than her brother.

Aaron think it’s just because she’s young, she got a lot more time to grow he thinks. 

“Well that’s great bud” Aaron replies with a smile, “make sure you keep focused, and no fighting the other team today okay?” He does not need another phone call from the school saying his son has been a fight again. 

Oliver nods, and Aaron raises his his closed first so his son can fist bump his hand before he goes back to eating his food. Aaron turns to Amy “you okay sweetheart?” He asks quietly. 

She nods, and Aaron runs fingers through her hair with a soft smile “you excited to paint today?”

“Yes daddy”

“Make sure it’s colourful”

“With lots of colours daddy!”

Aaron softly laughs at her daughter enthusiasm about colours, and settles back into his seat as his kids finish up their breakfast. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes Oliver”

“What’s gonna happen now Sue not here anymore?”

Ah, now that’s a problem. 

Sue has been the families babysitter for years now, ever since Oliver was one and has been a part of this family for years now. Helping out when Aaron or Matthew were in work and the kids are at home from school, or staying overnight when the husbands had a special business event to attend. She’s been there for Aaron these past two years, pulling him back into line when he fell off, talk to him when he needed a cry. 

Aaron would say that she is another mother, in his life. 

But she was getting older, and wanted to settle down with her husband and her cat Misty. Aaron understood, she’s been with them for years now, and he knew she had to go at some point, but he didn’t know if he was gonna find anyone like Sue, someone who could take care of the kids as well as she did. The kids were upset, of course they would be, and tantrums and cries were thrown through the house. But they’re calm now, they’ve accepted it. 

But it’s gonna be hard, finding someone to replace her. 

“Well daddy’s gonna go out and find someone else?” Aaron replies, and a small sad huff comes out of Oliver’s mouth. Aaron sighs and pulls Oliver onto his lap, “buddy I know your upset, but daddy’s gonna find someone who’ll take extra care of you too just like Sue did”

“Will they read us bedtime stories?”

“And watch movies with us”

“And paint”

“And-”

“Yes, yes and yes” Aaron says with a laugh, tickling both of his children falling into a fit giggles “I’m gonna find someone who will do just that” he looks at the clock, “right up you two go to brush your teeth, I’ll follow up now to help” 

“Okay daddy” Oliver slides off his lap and starts to make his way out of the kitchen, Amy hops of her seat “I’m gonna miss her daddy” she says as she walks out after her brother. 

Aaron smiles after her “yeah” he says, mostly to himself “I’m gonna miss her too” 

Aaron glances to the wall, and look at the pictures going across of it. Some of him and Matthew, some of his family, some when Oliver and Amy were born. All the smiles, the happiness, the love.

_I miss you, Matthew_

Aaron sighs and gets out of his seat, dropping his cup in the sink before following his children upstairs, steps becoming quicker when he hears his daughter shriek of laughter.

This is his life now, and maybe it’s not the way he planned, but it is. 

He’s just getting by, day by day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron searches for a new babysitter...

“Uh, yeah I’ll have to get back to you...mhm...okay thank you, bye now, bye bye” 

Aaron lets out a huff as he chucks his phone across his desk, grabbing his red pen and crossing out the name of the tenth babysitter he’s phoned. Sue decided to help by giving him this list of people that were babysitters in or near the area, hoping to help Aaron find the next one. He’s been trying most of this morning, once settling down into his desk at work. Every babysitter wasn’t right, too much pay, too many rules, and some just freaked Aaron out a bit. He wanted to find the right one for his children, but one just wasn’t out there right now. 

Aaron lets out a deep groan, his head falling into his head. 

“What’s got you in the dumps this morning?”

Aaron lifts his head, to see his cousin Belle placing a cup of coffee onto his desk. He mutters a thanks, taking a large gulp before replying “looking for a new babysitter”

“Ah, Sue retiring then?”

Aaron hums, and Belle perches herself on his desk. “Yeah she wants to settle, Amy and Oliver are devastated, but it is what it is isn’t it? But finding someone to replace Sue is harder than I thought” 

Belle hums, taking a sip of her hot drink “you could always ask your mum for help.” She teases, and Aaron gives her a pointed look as she giggles into her tea.

Asking his mother was out of the question.

After everything that happened with Matthew a strain was put on his and his mother relationship. She kept pushing and he kept pushing back. She was always around him and the children, to her she was being caring, to them she was making them claustrophobic. Her visit with his dad Paddy always ended in some type of argument. 

He doesn’t forget the manipulation, being treated like a child. The mentions of his dead husband every time he was just a little bit upset. What would he think she says, trying to pull him together.

Them days were bad for Aaron. 

But she’s a mother she says, she cares she says. 

Aaron just wanted to hide in a corner any time she was around. 

He gathers the papers with the numbers of babysitters on, and places them on the edge of his desk. “If I ask her she’d offer the most strictest one out there, one that would make my kids unhappy. And do you think I want her whining in my face today, no I do not.” 

Belle lets out a laugh “better get back to ringing then” she lets him get to it, walking back to her desk just in time for his Uncle Cain to leave his office, making sure that everything was in order. 

Joining the family business was something that Aaron didn’t want to do at first, he wanted to run his own scrapyard with his best mate Adam. But with money and no location, their dream of their own scrapyard went down the drain. And with a push from his mother and slight encouragement from Matthew, he was walking into this building at the age of twenty grumbling to his uncle about having a job here. 

It’s okay, the job. It’s a good pay, meaning that he could support his family and they can live in a good house just outside of Aaron's home village of Emmerdale. At first he didn’t know if he liked it, working in insurance. Talking is not his specialty, so convincing people to stick with them for business was difficult. But he’s use to it now, and the job was okay. 

Working with the family is just a special bonus, sometimes.

Aaron quickly glances down at some paperwork as he hears the click of his mother heels coming to the room him and Belle shares. 

“Morning love”

He grunts a reply to her chirpy voice, and he hears a huff before the heels click against the floor again, meaning she’s walked away. 

“That grunt always makes her morning doesn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, puts a smile right on her face” 

He hears Belle laugh as he glances back at the list of babysitter number, checking the next one underneath the one he just crossed out. 

_Robert J Sugden_

He glances under and sees a note made in a bright blue marker.

_He’s a good one! :)_

Aaron chuckles at the comment that clearly Sue made on the list, obviously Sue knew who this man was. Aaron smiles picking up his phone, sending a message to his former babysitter. 

**Aaron:** Robert J Sugden? 

He places his phone down on the desk, carrying on with his some paperwork when his phone buzzes against the wooden desk.

 **Sue:** He’s local, works at the Hotten bookstore, kids seem to get on well with him when we go and grab some books. Might be worth a try, he’s keen to work somewhere else! Xx 

Aaron sighs, glancing over to his name again and looks at the phone number written below. He knows where that bookstore is, Sue taken the kids a few times after school before heading home, with some new books under their arms for Aaron to read before they go to sleep. His phone beeps again. 

**Sue:** He’s also very handsome xx

Aaron lets out a big chuckle, shaking his head. Belle looks over at his desk “what you chuckling about?”

“Sue trying to convince me to take this guy on for being the new babysitter” Aaron shrugs his shoulders “and I mean, he already sounds better than the _ten_ I’ve just phoned but... I don’t know” he mutters off, sending a quick glance to Belle. 

“Well if Sue says he’s good then there must be something about him” Belle replies, crossing her arms on the desk. 

“He’s local”

“Well that’s good if you have to scurry off like that time Paddy forgot that important piece of paper that was needed for his potential client” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, remembering the time when he had to hurry off from his day painting with the kids cause his dad forgot a vital piece of paper that had information for the maybe new client. “He also works in a bookstore” Aaron continues. “The kids went there often with Sue when they needed new books.”

“Well at least then your not handing them to a complete stranger”

The corners of Aaron’s mouth lifts a little “Sue says he’s very handsome”

“Well that’s a bonus” 

Aaron lets out a little scoff “well, not looking for anyone else though am I?”

He glances back at his cousin to see her send him a small sad smile his way, he sends her a smile back, looking at the photo that he has on his desk. Him and Matthew with their arms wrapped around each other, bright smiles on their faces. Suited up at their friends engagement, Matthew with a glass of champagne while Aaron holding a can of beer. Together they were in their perfect little world. 

How can look elsewhere when he had already found his forever?

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as they were becoming misty from the tears that were building up. 

“Aaron I’m sorry”

Before he could speak again, and tell her that it was fine his uncle Cain pokes his head around the door “meeting room, now!”

Aaron and Belle share a look before grabbing their pen and notebook and making the way out of their office. Before Aaron leaves though, he grabs the red marker and draws multiple circles around Robert’s name and phone number.

Maybe he’ll give him a call later. 

~~~

“Right kids settle down” Aaron shouts to his kids with a laugh as they rush into the house and jump on the sofa. The kids had been in a good mood ever since they left the school doors, Oliver buzzing from his win in football and Amy cause she made the most colourful painting ever, waving it in her dads face as soon as she was in his arms at the school gates.

Aaron smiles, proud of his children as he makes his way to the kitchen, placing the kids backpacks and his work case on the kitchen table. He reaches to the fridge to look of the contents of food he has, looking to see what he could cook for the kids tea in a few hours.

He frowns, realising he should do a weekly shop tomorrow.

Guess it’s just frozen pizza and chips for the kids tonight. That’s something he couldn’t ruin right?

He opens his mouth to tell the kids when his phone starts to ring, he goes to pick it up, holding in a groan when he realises his mother was phoning him.

He takes a deep breath before answering the call “hey mum”

_“Hello love, just went to pop by at your office and realise you weren’t there, everything okay?”_

Aaron rolls his eyes and replies “well I had to pick up the kids from school”

_“Where’s Sue?”_

Aaron bites his bottom lip, realising he hasn’t told his mother about the situation “ahhh well Sue decided to retire, settle down with her husband and all that. So it’s just me and the kids at the moment” 

_“Why didn’t you tell me love?”_

“Ummm” Aaron tries to think of a reason “must of slipped my mind, but don’t worry I’m looking for a new one” 

_“Well I could always sugg-”_

“No” Aaron replies bluntly.

He hears a whine at the back of her throat _“but why?”_

“Because I know you mum, you’ll say you chosen the best one, but in the end your gonna chose someone that you like, not one that my kids will like” Aaron huffs, “no, I’ll find one on my own. Sue has given me a list and I’m looking into it”

_“but-”_

“ _Mum_ ” he warns, not wanting to start an argument today. 

His mother huffs, _“fine!”_ He hears her snap, and Aaron presses his fingers to his forehead, a headache is not what he needs this evening. 

“Is that nana Chas?”

Looking towards the kitchen door he sees Amy standing there, rocking back and forth on her feet.

_“Ooo is that Amy? Let me speak to her”_

Aaron rolls his eyes, holding the phone out to his daughter. “You wanna speak to nana?”

Amy eyes widen, she takes a step back with a shake of her head. Aaron frowns, bringing the phone back to his ear. “She’s busy at the moment mum”

_“But-”_

“Bye mum” he cuts her off with a huff, hanging up the phone and placing it back down on the table. He moves forward and crouches down in-front of his daughter “you didn’t wanna speak to nana Chas today?”

Amy shakes her head again “no daddy”

Aaron frowns again, Amy and his mums relationship has always been weird. Some days she would speak loads and the other days she wouldn’t wanna speak to her nan at all. It’s been a few times now that Amy didn’t want to speak to her nan, Aaron’s obviously concerned. 

He makes a note to talk to Amy about this later on.

Aaron picks her up and places her on her right hip “right, pizza and chips for tea?” He asks, and Amy answers with a bright smile and an excited nod of her head. Aaron chuckles, and makes his way towards the living room with her in his arms to see what his other child is doing. 

His mum will probably make a comment about him cutting her off, but he doesn’t care, he wants to spend time with his children. 

  
~~~

  
Aaron was chuckling to Oliver rambling about the football today, as he was putting Oliver’s toys away as his son was ready in bed. Amy was already asleep, Aaron getting her off to sleep first with two bedtime stories. He thought he would of had to read another, but he heard her breath gradually even out, her teddy tucked under her chin.

Aaron wished he took a picture because of how adorable she was. 

“....and then Jamie passed the ball to me, and I kicked it into the goal daddy! I really did!” 

Aaron gives his son a bright smile “that’s my boy.” He sits on the edge of the bed, bringing the bed covers over Oliver, getting him settled for the night “you’ll become a football star soon”

“Will I daddy?”

“Uh huh” Aaron hums, reaching the stack of books next to his bed “right what book are we reading tonight?” 

He was answered with silence. 

“Bud?” He turns his head to see an uncertainty in his sons face “what’s up?”

“Was...was papa into sports like me?”

Aaron mouth drops a little, wasn’t expecting a question like that from his son about his papa. He doesn’t like to talk about his other dad much, says it makes him upset. 

Aaron understands. 

“Uh well..” he stumbles off, playing with the book in his hand “not really, papa couldn’t really kick a ball without falling on his bum”

Oliver lets out a giggle “really?”

Aaron nods with a smile “your sportiness is from me mate, papa didn’t have any qualities of sport in his body.” Aaron chuckles “to be honest he liked swimming a bit, but that’s the only sport he did. He was gonna take you when...” he trails off, tears coming into his eyes as he looks at his son, who now had a sad frown on his face. 

“I’m tired now daddy” Oliver mumbles, hiding his face into his pillow.

“Hey” Aaron croaks out, moving the pillow so he could see his sons face “he would’ve been proud of you, you know that?”

Oliver nods his head.

“He would have loved to seen you play football, he would had the brightest smile on his face, cheering you from the sidelines” Aaron continues, running fingers through his sons hair “and you know what? I’ll just have to take you swimming won’t I? We won’t have you missing out on splashing in the water”

Oliver laughs “we can make big splashes!”

“Extra big splashes!” Aaron continues with wide eyes, Oliver smiles as he shuffles down more into the covers. 

“You okay now?”

There’s a few moments of silence before Oliver nods his head “I’m okay daddy”

Aaron presses a kiss to his head “goodnight buddy” he places a book down back in the pile, standing up and making his way towards the door.

“Have you found a babysitter yet daddy?”

Aaron turns back to his son to answer the question “not yet bud, daddy’s sorting it though”

Oliver nods at the response “night daddy”

Aaron smiles as he closes the door, his smile dropping as the door clicks stuck.

Talking about Matthew was always painful.

With a few tears dripping onto his face, he makes his way downstairs harshly wiping the tears as he goes. Stopping in the living room, he looks at the home he lives in, the home that he and Matthew made together. The decor was all Matthew, Aaron not much into design, he just wanted a place where they could stay for the rest of their lives. Wanted a place to make good memories in. 

He looks up, with his hand on his hips “why can’t you be here Matthew?” he whispers up, he gets no reply. 

With a harsh sniff he tries to blink away the tears and makes his way towards the kitchen, sitting down and looking at the work he put out that he needs to do for tomorrow. Cain said that there is a few clients that want to consider working with them, so Aaron needs to get his files started on claims and information needed for the client. To give them an idea on what their business is about. 

Searching through the papers, his eyes stop as he finds Sue’s list of babysitters underneath the rubble of paper. Robert name standing out with the red circles around it.

_Robert J Sugden huh?_

He looks towards the clock on the wall, and see it’s nearly eight at night, isn’t too late to phone him right?

Aaron sighs, reaching over to his phone on the table and typing the number in, holding the phone to his ear as the phone rings.

_“Hello?”_

Well, that wasn’t the voice he was expecting 

“Umm hi this is Aaron Dingle here, um Sue recommended you as I am looking for a new babysitter. Was wondering if it was possible for us to have a chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Robert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you all are well! My dissertation is due in like two weeks (slightly panicking) so updates might be a bit slow till I’ve finished it and it’s out the way. I will try and get another chapter out this week! Xx 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aaron stirs his spoon through his coffee, watching the liquid swirl in circles as he makes his way out of the lunch room and walks down the hallway back to his office. After finishing talking to an client he decided to have lunch early, stuffing his BLT sandwich into his mouth as he checked through his phone. Everyone he knew was still working in their offices or out meeting clients, so he sat quietly on one of the round tables in the corner of the room. Eating lunch early meant he could do some more work now before he had leave early to get home to meet Robert.

It’s been two days since his conversation he had with Robert. And with a short conversation an interview was made for today at around three, just after Robert finished his shift at the bookstore. Aaron was nervous, Matthew interviewed Sue when she applied for the babysitting job a long time ago, so he didn’t have the experience on interviewing someone for a babysitter position before. Do you ask questions? What questions do you ask? Are you friendly or are you more strict?

Aaron decided he’s just gonna see how he feels and roll with it.

“Aaron!”

Aaron turns by the entrance of his office to see Paddy walking towards him, he steps out of the office door, not wanting to disturb Belle doing her work. “Hey Paddy everything alright?”

“Just wondering how you are?” Paddy says when he gets close to Aaron “haven’t spoken to you in a while”

“Well I’ve been busy”

“Yeah your mum said your babysitter is retiring, how’s everything go-”

“Paddy I _swear_ if mum has told you to come and talk to me and convince me to-”

“No thats not what I’m here for!” Paddy interrupts, but Aaron notices his voice goes slightly higher and gives him a pointed look. “Okay maybe she did” Paddy breathes out “but I think she’s just worried”

“Well it’s fine, I’ve sorted it”

“Have you?”

“Yes” Aaron replies firmly with a huge sigh “I’m interviewing someone today. Sue seems to like him so” he shrugs his shoulders “I’m gonna see what happens”

“Who’s having the kids?”

“Oh Belle said she pick them up and look after them for a bit while I’m doing my interview”

“Oh” Paddy breathes out “well I could have looked after them. Haven’t seen them in ages” a small sad smile appeared on his face.

Aaron sighs “it was a last minute thing. I’m rushing as it is trying to find a new babysitter cause Cain and mum are nagging me that I can’t lose any more hours in work” 

“Your mother still bothering you with that?” 

“Mhm” Aaron hums “but like I said and this is what you can say to mum, I’m sorting it.”

“And that’s great, I’m glad your sorting it.” 

Aaron nods “anything else?”

“No...well maybe..I just want to know...or maybe it’s no-”

“Just spit it out” Aaron huffs, interrupting Paddy stumbling.

“Was just wondering if you wanted to come around for an evening with the kids? Like I said I haven’t seen your kids in ages and Eve misses you” 

Aaron’s shows a small smile, missing one of his litters sisters. His other sister Liv is studying her final year in Fine Art at university, he barely sees her, only seeing her in the holidays. They both have attitude, but Aaron loves them both dearly.

“Maybe” Aaron answers, thinking of how much he misses Eve but doesn’t want to have to sit for hours with his mum “I’ll see what’s happening with work and stuff and let you know”

“More like you don’t know if you can stand your mum for more than two hours” Paddy gives him a look and Aaron feels guilty because he know he’s speaking some truth in what he is saying “she’s only cares and wants what best for you”

Aaron has to contain an eye roll and just briefly nods “yeah I know.” He heard that phrase come out of Paddy’s mouth too many times now, it was slightly annoying.

“Think about it, yeah?”

And with that Paddy walks away.

Aaron eyes follow him until he sees him go past the corner of the corridor, before he walks into his office.

He misses Paddy, he really does. He’s not his biological dad, but he might as well been. His mum and Paddy were on and off for years before finally settling down and getting married three years ago. They both have completely different personalities, but they fit, in some weird way. 

Paddy was there for him through his terms of him accepting his sexuality. Aaron denied it at first, not wanting to be gay and threw himself at girls, but with Paddy’s help and guidance he was able to accept the fact that he liked the same sex.

Without Paddy, he wouldn’t know where he would be.

But since Matthew died, it hasn’t been the same. He constantly defends his mum, even though Aaron knows that Paddy thought she was in the wrong sometimes. He became snappy with Aaron, and demanding, wanting to pull himself together. Paddy only apologised in the end when Aaron had enough and refused to see them, but things are still tense.

I guess even now he’s on delicate toes with Paddy, not knowing where their relationship is at, because Aaron knows it’s not what it was like before Matthew death.

It sucks, but it is what it is.

~~~

_3.09pm_

Aaron takes his eyes off the clock to sit back in his place on the sofa. Robert messaged saying he was going to be a bit late getting to his house as there was traffic coming out of town where he worked. Aaron wasn’t annoyed at that, its the school rush hour, everyone driving to go and pick their kids up from school. So he said that was fine and sat down on the sofa to watch some telly,waiting for the door to ring.

He had text from Belle while he waited of his kids in the park on the swings, both of them swinging highly with cheesy bright smiles on their faces. She told him that everything was fine and they had no trouble at school, which Aaron was glad about that, not wanting to face either of their teachers.

He was about to reply when the doorbell rings and Aaron takes a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the door. 

It’s only an interview, he has no idea why he is nervous. He opens the door opening his mouth to greet him and-

_Oh_

He was young, younger than Aaron expected. Not that he expected an old man to turn up at his door, but he definitely didn’t expect _this_. Blonde hair, a sharp jawline and blaring green eyes staring back at him. Aaron couldn’t help but stare, watching as the mans lips spread into a small smile. 

Why couldn’t he stop staring?

“You’re Aaron right?”

Oh, yeah, interview.

“Um yeah..sorry come in” Aaron stumbles on his words as he opens the door wider, a slight hint of red growing on his cheeks. Robert smile becomes wider as he steps inside, and Aaron has to clear his throat before he speaks again. “It’s nice to meet you” he holds out a hand for Robert to shake. 

Robert hand grips Aaron’s, and Aaron couldn’t help but glance at how large Roberts hands were “it’s nice to meet _you_.” He has confidence, Aaron thinks, finding that a good thing. He watches as Robert glances around him home “you have lovely home.”

“Yeah luckily the kids are out, otherwise this place would be a disaster site” Aaron jokes, and Robert lets out a chuckle as he gets lead to the kitchen by Aaron. 

“I’m sure they’re not that bad” 

“Hmm they’re fine as long as I don’t leave them alone with paint”

“Ah, you’ve had the experience of them painting the walls”

“Oh yeah” Aaron chuckles “cleaning bright blue paint off my walls always made my evening”

The boys share a laugh. “Do you want anything to drink?” Aaron asks.

“Um a glass of water please, been drinking tea all day.”

Aaron grabs him a glass of water, running the cold liquid into the glass as he hears Robert pulling one of the kitchen chairs out to take a seat. He turns back around when the glass is nearly full, seeing that Robert has taken his coat off and Aaron couldn’t help but stare at the muscles that showed under Roberts tight top.

The face, the arms..Aaron couldn’t help and think that he is quite attracti-

_No_ Aaron shakes his head at the thought _you don’t think that_

Aaron shakes his head to fade his thoughts as he hands over the glass to Robert, who gives him a small thanks as a return. Aaron sits down opposite him “so you live local then?”

Robert places his glass down on the table after he takes a sip “I recently just moved into one of the houses in Emmerdale. I used to live in London but the place where I worked went bust so I moved back. It’s closer to my family and there’s drama nearly once a week so, some decent entertainment.”

“Ah, lived in Emmerdale myself”

“Yeah your mum used to own the Woolpack didn’t she?” Aaron nods to the question “Brenda has a few words to say about her”

Aaron rolls his eyes “Brenda has words to say about everyone.” 

Robert lets out a chuckle “yeah my sister says she’s the village gossiper, can’t let anything get past her she says.” 

Aaron nods, “she’s not wrong there.” He crosses his arms against the table “so, you’ve worked with kids before?” 

“Well working at the bookstore for a few months now and a lot of kids come in and out of the store. So I always keep them entertained while they’re looking for books. And in London I did a couple of babysitting shifts when my colleague had to do an extra shift. She had three kids, an eight year old, a five year old and a one year old. So I looked after them when needed.”

Aaron hums, making a couple of notes in his notebook.

“Sue said you were keen to work somewhere else.”

“Oh so you’ve been talking about me?” Robert teases, and Aaron shakes his head with a chuckle. “Yeah I mean as much as I enjoy the job, the pay isn’t that great, and paying a mortgage by myself is hard already. So I’m looking for a steady job, build up my money, and hopefully I’ll be able to pay the mortgage off.” 

“Well I need the kids to be looked after every day apart from the weekend.” Aaron explains, leaning back in his seat. “I work till five, six the latest so I need the kids to be looked after till I get back. Also, I have these business events to go to some evenings, they don’t happen often but I need the kids to be looked after in the evening when they come about.”

Robert nods his head, taking in the information. “Your kids are adorable by the way, they always full of joy when they came into the store with Sue.” 

“Thanks” Aaron smiles, liking the praise that he is getting about his children “they’re very cheerful. Oliver is into sport a lot and Amy likes colours, so there’s always something to do in this house. Amy is more quiet than Oliver, who can chatter for days, so it might take her a few days to get used to you being around. But they are lovely.”

“Would there be anything that I needed to be worried about? Like allergies?”

“Oliver is allergic to nuts but overall there’s nothing else to be worried about. They’re both healthy and energetic.” 

He watches Robert glances around the kitchen, watching him focus on the photos on the wall. “So does your husband work-”

Aaron tenses “he’s dead.” He’s blunt, but he doesn’t want to have this conversation.

Robert faces drops and his mouth hangs open “I’m so sorry I didn’t kno-” 

“You didn’t know, it’s fine” Aaron cuts him off again, moving his right hand to softly press a finger against his wedding ring. “Car accident, two years ago, it’s been me and the kids ever since.” 

“Ah” Robert says, “well your doing a great job with them.”

“Thanks” Aaron grunts out with a frown. There was an awkward tension that began to rise in the air, and Aaron didn’t like that. Aaron made some more notes, before glancing up at Robert who was twirling the glass in his hands, as if he didn’t know what to say next. “Thought Brenda would have told you, as she has gossip about everyone.” 

“Well I wouldn’t know cause I just ignore her half the time, her voice goes right through me.”

Aaron barks out a laugh, and the tension seemed to go away as fast as it came. 

“I mean I get the woman loves a gossip but how much gossip does she have, I mean honestly I think sometimes the things she says aren’t true.” Robert huffs “I feel so bad for Doug sometimes.” 

“Doug? I thought she was with Bob?”

“Oh you missed a whole lot there.”

Aaron opens his mouth to speak again, but the look on Robert’s face is telling him that it’s a long story, so he closes his mouth. That story would have to be for another day. There’s some small talk between the boys, about the village and Aaron’s job. Before Robert speaks out and asks, 

“So...do you consider giving me the job?” 

Aaron looks at Robert and observes him. He’s local, he’s friendly, he’s confidence and has has a good face.

Face? No personality, a _good personality_.

He shouldn’t be thinking like that. 

“Well Sue seems to think you are good, and I trust Sue with anything. And this interview has gone well in my mind so-”

But before he could get his answer out, his front door opens. 

Aaron frowns “sorry just a second.” He mutters rising from his seat and leaving the kitchen to see Belle in the hallway putting the kids coats away. The kids running towards him for a hug, he crouches down to wrap his arms around them. “Did you have a good time with Belle?” He asks, squeezing his kids tighter. 

“We went to the park daddy!” 

“On the swings!” 

“And we had ice cream” 

“And you didn’t leave any for me?” He teases tickling his son which makes him laugh. He stands up to talk to Belle “I didn’t expect you to be back yet?” 

“It’s been half an hour” Belle shrugs her shoulders “it’s a chat about babysitting, I didn’t expect it to be that long.”

Wait, it’s been half an hour already?

Aaron glances at the clock, to see that half an hour _has_ gone. “I didn’t expect to be that long.” He mutters, he feels Oliver tug his trouser leg.

“Daddy, Belle says your talking to the new babysitter!”

“Yeah maybe” 

“Can we meet them?”

“Um okay?” He mutters, “he’s in the kitchen.” Oliver wastes no time and rushes into the kitchen to introduce himself, the confidence in him growing. He turns to Belle “thanks for today.”

Belle smiles “No problem, you know I love spending time with them. So do you think that he’s-”

“Robert!” 

Aaron eyes widen at his son’s exclaim and him and Belle walks into the kitchen to see Oliver with his arms tightly around Robert. “Is Robert our new babysitter? Please say he is daddy!”

“Well-”

A young hand pulls his “is he daddy?”

He looks down at his daughter to see her with a wide smile, her eyes full of excitement. He looks at Robert who has a small, hopeful smile on his face. And his son, who was jumping with excitement on the spot, he heard Belle let out a small laugh behind him. 

He couldn’t say no now couldn’t he? Like he was going to say no anyway.

_Robert is the new babysitter_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is late for his first school pick up while Chas questions Aaron about the new babysitter. Aaron also acknowledges that Robert has a nice smile, but that doesn’t mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone! Thank you so much for the support so far on this story! Glad you are all enjoying it xx
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Robert rushes through the school gates as he realises he’s ten minutes late for picking up the kids from school. An argument with his sister on the phone meant he wasn’t looking at the time, and when he ended the call cutting her off her rant he then realised that he was late leaving to pick up the kids. He rushed out the door and nearly broke the speed limit to get to the school but he knew he was gonna be late.

 _Great_ Robert thinks _this is such a good impression ain’t it?_

Robert couldn’t help but see the other mums who were having there daily chat looking at him up and down as he walked past them. He lets out a little shudder, I mean he’s flattered of course, but it’s kinda creepy. And Robert can’t help but quickening his footsteps as he steps into the school.

He notices Oliver lift his head as he steps through the front door “Robert!” The boy exclaims with a smile, jumping off his seat and rushing towards him, Amy quietly slips out of her seat. 

Robert smiles wide “hey you!” He ruffles a hand through Oliver’s hair “you have a good day in school?” 

He chuckles at Oliver’s wild nod and turn to Amy who was staring at him with wide eyes “you have a good day?” His voice shifts to a more gentle tone. 

Amy gives him a small nod, and reaches for Roberts hand to grip as the teacher that was waiting for them clears their throat. Robert stands up more straighter, not liking the way the look the teacher was giving him. “Sorry I’m late” Robert says with a hint of redness glowing on his cheeks from embarrassment.

Mrs Higgins, the teacher crosses her arms “new to babysitting?”

“Well kinda, haven’t done it in a while” Robert sighs “just trying to get used to things, my sisters was on the phone and you know what sisters are like, ranting to me about everything and I didn’t check the time then of course traffic was mental so it took a while for me to get out of town to get...” he stops when seeing the unbothered look on her face “and you don’t care”

“Just don’t let it happen again. Some people have stuff to do outside of this school” And with a small glare she walks away, her heels clicking on the corridor floor.

Robert lets out a big breath, looking down at the kids “is she always that scary?” He asks, to which the kids nod. He grabs their bags and quickly ushers them out of the school doors.

Well, being late is something that won’t be happening again.

~~~

Aaron glances around the board room as the afternoon meeting draws to a close, watching the bored expressions on some people’s face. Cain can sometimes keep things short and sweet or talk for over an hour, today was one of those long meetings. He glances at the clock to see he has just under two hours till he can call it a day and head home to his family. He misses them.

His mind wanders to how Robert must be doing, it was his first day on the job. Aaron had given him a list of things that the kids do and don’t like, to help Robert so he doesn’t have to ask a them bunch a questions. He remember Robert taking it with a bright smile, saying that everything would be fine and he wouldn’t have to worry. 

_Robert has a nice smile_

Wait what?

“Aaron, you listening or are you in dreamland?”

Aaron quickly looks up at Cain, who was sending a glare his way. With eyes from all members sitting in the board room he uncomfortable sits up in his seat “sorry Cain.” He mutters embarrassed, as it was like he was being scolded for doing something wrong. 

“Well potential new clients have been assigned to each and everyone of ya, and I expect them to be new clients, so be professional am I clear?”

All nods come from all people in the room.

“Any questions?”

Nobody replies.

“Good” Cain smirks “now go and do your jobs.” 

Aaron takes it slow to pack up his things as others quickly rush out of the board room to head back to their offices. He hears Marlon and Paddy laughing hysterically as the walk down the corridor, Aaron chuckles, their friendship is...unique.

Getting up he meets Belle by the door “how’s everything going with the Tate family, you got them on board yet?” He asks as they both walk back to their office.

Belle groans “not good, Kim Tate is hard to budge but I’m making my way to a deal slowly. Her son Jamie is nice though.” 

“Nice eh?”

Belle rolls her eyes “he has a wife and child, so stop it. Anyway’s how Robert doing?” Aaron smirks at Belle’s quick change of topic. 

“Um yeah I think he’s fine, he seemed confident today which I’m glad. And the kids were, well mostly Oliver were so excited last night that Robert was the new babysitter, couldn’t get them to sleep as they were jumping with excitement.” 

Belle chuckles “well with their reactions from seeing Robert last time I’m not surprised that they were excited. Oliver was about to bounce around the room with how much excitement was in him.” 

Aaron lets out a little laugh, remembering his son turning bright red in the face from jumping up and down with excitement. That boy always has so much energy.

“Also” Belle continues elongating the ‘so’ in the word “Sue was right about him”

“Huh?”

“About him being handsome.”

Aaron chuckles shaking his head “nah don’t really see it”

Belle scoffs “oh come on” she turns to him as they both stop in the corridor “you can’t even admit Robert is a little bit handsome? His eyes, the jaw, the _smile_.”

“Who’s this Robert?”

Aaron quickly turns around to see his mother standing there with her hands on her hips, waiting there for an answer. “He’s my new babysitter. Belle has a crush on him.” 

“No I do not.” Belle thumps Aaron’s arm with her fist, making him jump away rubbing the spot she just hit, she had a good punch. “I was just saying that he is quite handsome, there is nothing wrong with admitting that. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave to meet the Tate family for another meeting.” And with that’s she turns away and walks down the corridor.

“Have fun with Jamie!” Aaron teases.

He laughs at the middle finger that gets sent his way.

“So Robert?” 

Aaron turns back to his mother “Robert Sugden, Sue recommend him, we chatted a few days ago and he seems nice, he’d just started today”

“Sue recommended him eh?” 

Aaron rolls his eyes at his mothers tone and decides to walk away from the conversation before it gets any worse. Chas always had something against Sue, maybe because Aaron was so close to the former babysitter when his relationship with his mother was falling apart. Things have heated up a few times when Chas has made a comment about Sue, Aaron speaking up defending the babysitter for doing a good job of taking care of his kids.

It not like his mum did a good job of taking care of him when he was young now did she? 

Aaron walks into his office and doesn’t have time to shut the door as Chas barges in “Aaron I’m just saying-”

“Just saying what? Saying that Sue would recommend someone bad. Some type of criminal. Mum I know you didn’t particularly like Sue, but she loves them kids and would want someone that is good.”

“Well is he a criminal?”

Aaron scrunches his face up with confusion “what are you even on about?” 

“Well you don’t know these type of things, you need to fully research the person that’s looking after your kids.”

“Mum he is not some criminal! He use to work at the town bookstore for christ sake! He babysat before I-” he stops to take a deep breath to hold his temper “he’s good mum, I promise I wouldn’t have chosen him if I didn’t trust him to take care of my kids okay?” 

“But-” 

“ _Mum_ ”

Chas huffs out an okay and Aaron nods at the answer, before sitting down on his chair.

“So where does this Robert live then?”

“In Emmerdale” Aaron replies looking up at his mother “he lives in The Mill, says Brenda still talks about you.”

Chas rolls her eyes “she’s always got something to say.”

Aaron lets out a small smile “that’s what I said.” 

“Well at least we agree on something” 

Aaron groans.

“I’m just saying.” Chas hold her hands up “I just want what’s best for you Aaron and the kids. I want Matthew looking down and being proud of you all.”

Aaron fingers tighten around the pen he was holding at his mum mentioning his husband, he takes a deep breath “and I appreciate that mum, but I know what I’m doing.” 

“Well how old is he?”

“Around his thirties”

“What type of clothes does he wear?”

“What does clothing have to do with babysitting?”

“I need an image of him”

Aaron frowns “well he wore jeans and a jumper last time I saw him.”

Chas nods, looking as though she’s trying to picture who Robert was “does he drink?”

“Probably has a few beers.”

“Smoke?”

“Probs not”

“What are his hobbies?”

Aaron sputters “w-what has - what has this got to do with babysitting.”

“See Aaron! This is why you need to do your research, I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Paddy and just assigned a babysitter that _I_ know. Would Matthew want you to take on this guy they barely even know as a-”

“Mum!” Aaron snaps, rising from his seat “Matthew ain’t here, he’s not, I don’t know what he would have wanted because _he’s not here._ So stop trying to question my decisions like ya always do alright? I know what I’m doing.” 

~~~

Aaron feels like all the tension drift from his body as he enters his house, after he snapped at his mother she left in a mood. And Aaron couldn’t concentrate for the reminder of time in work, as he mind kept overthinking.

Would Matthew want Robert as their new babysitter?

 _Probably not_ Aaron thinks, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes at the door. With Robert confidence it can lead to becoming arrogant, and Matthew didn’t like arrogant people. But he’s not here anymore, and Aaron has to be the one who makes the decision now. And some decisions might become mistakes, and he might have taken a risk by choosing someone just because their old babysitter said so. 

But hearing the laughter filling the house, he thought that maybe, he made the right decision. But it’s only been the first day.

Following the laughter he stops as he sees the kids in the kitchen with Robert, Amy was making a drawing using her coloured pencils. While Oliver was sitting with Robert as he did his maths homework, Robert hands waving about as he explained to Oliver how to do an equation. 

Watching them played an image in Aaron’s mind of him coming home every evening to see Matthew and the kids at the kitchen table, helping them with eating their food or them doing some activity. It would always make his day of seeing his family together around the table after a hard day at work, his heart bursting with joy to be around the people he loved. He would always give a kiss to them all before settling down in one of the other chairs and asking Matthew how his day went. Having that time where they could sit down and talk was special in Aaron’s day. 

A tear slipped down Aaron’s cheek as he remembered the memory, thinking of what he couldn’t have anymore. 

“Robert I don’t get it!”

“You will bud look..”

Aaron wipes his tear and makes himself seen as he clears his throat walking towards the kitchen. Amy looks up “daddy!” She squeals, running up to Aaron and jumping in his arms. “Do you like my drawing, Robert says it’s the best.” She waves the piece of paper in front of Aaron’s face. 

He grabs it out her hand and takes a look, and sees a whirl of colours and swirls across the page “it’s amazing sweetheart. Proper little artist you are.” Aaron kisses her head while his daughter beams at the compliment, still in his arms he carries her to the kitchen table where Oliver and Robert are sat. “Busy day?”

“Just a bit” Robert breathes out “we watched a movie before we settled down here, we just started on Oliver’s homework on subtraction while Amy made some art.” 

“Good, that’s good” Aaron drifts off while looking at his two kids who seemed content with being around Robert “you both had good days?” He asks his children who gave them nods in return. “That’s good.”

“Did you have a good day daddy?” Oliver asks, pushing his maths homework away from him. He notices Robert rolls his eyes with a smirk and Aaron suspect that Oliver wanted to get away from his homework for a while. His dad coming home was a perfect reason to stop working. 

_Oh yeah, brilliant day, mum thinks that Robert could be criminal and doesn’t respect my decisions.  
_

He couldn’t tell his kids and Robert that though could he?

“It was okay.” He replies “daddy had quite a busy day with work. Right you two head to the living room while I speak to Robert okay? Go and put your favourite programme on.”

The kids rush out of the living room and the men chuckle at the kids rush of excitement of watching their favourite tv programme. Aaron turns back to Robert, arms crossed against his chest “the kids been good then?”

“Yeah been really good.” Robert replies as he starts to pack away all the mess on the kitchen table, placing them into neat little piles “Amy still quite quiet though, but she joins when she wants to.” 

“Yeah it might take a bit for her to get used to ya.”

“That’s fine, I mean you’ve had Sue for so long time now. It’s gonna be strange for someone new to just take her place.” Robert smiles “anyway how is Sue? Does she still have her cat Misty, Sue says she’s getting a older.” 

“Sue is fine” Aaron replies “the cat is the grumpiest cat ever though. It always hisses at me.” 

“Ah, she doesn’t like you then.” 

“And I’ve done nothing wrong. I’m always nice to her and she just hisses at me and scratches my skin.”

Robert lets out a laugh and Aaron couldn’t help but glance down at Roberts smile like he did before

_He really does have a nice smile doesn’t he?  
_

_Shut up Aaron!_

He shakes his head from his thoughts “you got any plans for tonight then?”

Roberts grabs his coat from the back of the kitchen chair “no not really. Well, I maybe have to go and see my sister, think she might be annoyed that I cut off her call this afternoon. Gotta try and make it up to her.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah a younger sister, Vic, um she’s pushy sometimes but she cares. You have any siblings?”

Aaron chuckles “yeah two, Eve and Liv, both have attitude and never really listen to me unless they want to.”

Robert smiles “can’t help but love them though.”

Yeah, he loved them dearly. 

Aaron and Robert walked out together but not before the loud ‘bye’ that is sent from Oliver while Amy sends him a wave. Robert waves back, saying that he will see them tomorrow before continuing to walk out the door.

“Get home safe, weathers coming down a bit strong.” Aaron winces at the harsh wind that is showing outside. He leans against the front door, Robert stopping at the bottom outdoor step to talk to him.

“Yeah I’ll try” he looks back at his car which stood out against Aaron’s modern one “I mean it gets me by but I don’t know about it being good in this weather.”

“Well if you get broken down give me a call, use to do some mechanic work.”

“A mechanic?” Robert raises his brow “hmm, bet you looked good in overalls.” 

Aaron breath hits the back of his throat, shocked by the comment that Robert just give him. Was he flirting? No he wasn’t? It was just a teasing comment. The only person that flirted with him was Matthew when he tried to get with Aaron the first time in Bar West. No one else has anyone flirted with him before. 

What was he gonna reply?

Why was he suddenly panicked?

“Me? In overalls? Yeah I would definitely be making a fashion statement.”

Robert chuckles “well you never know? Fashion changed a lot these days”

“Do you think I’m fashionable?”

Robert glances down at Aaron’s outfit “Well not trying to be mean but...”

The boys laugh and the wind picks up making Robert wince and pulling up the collars of his coat closer to his chin. “Right I better be off before I get blown over.” 

“You’ve been good today Rob I...I’m glad things went well here. The kids seem happy.”

“Well thanks for taking me on. It’s better then being stuck in between old rotten books all day, your kids are great.” Robert smiles “see ya tomorrow Aaron.”

“See you tomorrow.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week goes by. Aaron finally agrees to a evening with Paddy and Chas while Robert and Amy get closer through the art of colouring. Aaron and Robert get to know each other over a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I finally sent my off dissertation yesterday, which I’m glad as it was taking over my life ahaha. Only two modules left and then I finished my new uni degree which is scaryyy. 
> 
> Hope you all are well. Enjoy the chapter! Xx

**Robert:** The kids are painting, don’t worry I’ll try and not let them touch the walls :)

Aaron chuckles at Robert text, leaning back in his chair as he welcomes the distraction from doing his work. Roberts been babysitting his kids now for over a week, and it’s been good. He has come home every day so far to see his kids happy, doing an activity with Robert or watching a movie. The kids tell him a lot of how much they like Robert, and he’s glad. It means he can relax in work as he knows the kids are okay with Robert.

**Aaron:** thanks, I only just painted that wall a few months ago. 

**Robert:** well maybe I’ll let the kids touch the wall then, spice your wall up a bit 

Aaron shakes his head at the text, his fingers wiggling as he goes to message back. However before he could get a word down a knock interrupts him, he looks up to see Paddy standing there, hands in his pockets. “Hey Paddy, everything alright?” 

“Who you texting there?” 

“Ah just Robert” Aaron places his phone screen down on the desk, just in case Paddy decides he wants a look “I just messaged asking what the kids were doing, said that they were doing some painting.” 

“Ah that’s nice.” Paddy takes a step forward into his office, scratching the back of his head in nervousness “Roberts doing good then?”

Aaron nods “yeah, brilliant at the moment. But that’s not what you want to talk about is it?” 

A week on and Aaron hasn’t replied to Paddy’s invitation of him and the kids going over to his parents house for the evening. He was actually hoping that Paddy would have forgotten, he does forget things sometimes. 

“Was just wondering if you considered my invitation?”

Aaron sighs “Paddy you know how these evenings go. Mum says something, I fire up, we argue, and you sit there clueless cause you don’t know how to stop us. It’s the same every time.”

“I know, I know but I’ve spoken to Chas and she’s promises to keep her opinions to herself.”

“Well that’s gonna be hard for her.”

“Aaron she misses you”

Aaron leans back against his chair with a heavy sigh.

“Come Aaron, we haven’t spoken in a while well..not properly. And the kids haven’t been around in a while, you don’t really talk about them to us anymore. I...I just want to spend more time with you and the kids. I _miss_ you Aaron.”

Aaron sucks his bottom lip in as he looks back up a Paddy, who has a face that was open and honest. He’s in two minds. At the end of the day he knows his mother wouldn’t keep her mouth shut when it came to him and the kids. But on the other hand, he misses having them sit down meals with his parents, he misses the cheeky conversation he has with his sister Eve, he misses his mum cooking. And maybe he’s been a bit harsh by not keeping his parents updated on how the kids are doing, only replying to them when they asked how they were. 

Maybe, just maybe, he can give this one last try.

“Okay” Aaron breathes out, bringing a smile to Paddy’s face “we’ll come around on Friday. But I swear Paddy one comment from my mum about anything and I will-”

“I promise, it will a peaceful evening.”

Aaron hopes that it will be.

“I’ll ask your mum to make her pie and chips for us.” Paddy continues “the kids okay with pizza and chips?”

Aaron nods “the kids will eat anything. Wouldn’t mind having mum’s apple pie for afters though?”

“Yeah I’ll see if she can make it.” Paddy smiles “I’m really glad you’ve said yes Aaron. I know things have been up and down between us but I think maybe this will be start on getting back to what this family use to be.”

And with that, Paddy steps out of his office.

Aaron watches him go, a small sad smile appearing on his face, this family won’t be what it used to be. Not without Matthew, but he’s thinking that maybe, their family can bring back that slight normality.

If his mother keeps his mouth shut.

Picking up his phone again Robert message is still up on his screen, Aaron smiles at Robert teasing tone in the message, he’s been smiling at a lot of things Roberts done lately.

He thumbs press down onto the screen, typing a message back.

**Aaron:** Robert I swear if I see any handprints on my newly painted wall...

~~~

**Robert:** Don’t worry, your walls are safe

Robert chuckles at the text before sliding his phone back into this pocket, returning his gaze to the TV where him and Oliver were watching ‘The Jungle Book’. They finished painting now, Oliver wanting to go and watch a movie while Amy still wanted to do some art. So Amy is sat with her princess colouring book in the kitchen, in a place where Robert could see her through the door that connected the two rooms. 

Being here a week now Robert can already see the personalities in the two children. Oliver, the sporty, charismatic one while Amy being the artistic, but quiet one, maybe too quiet for Robert. They haven’t had a proper conversation like he does with Oliver, who can talk for hours about football that he does in school but not about his maths homework. But the two children are lovely, and their father is quite handsome too.

What? There’s no problem in looking is there?

Robert found Aaron attractive on the first glance, he wasn’t Roberts type, he wasn’t someone that he would go for, but he is handsome, his blue eyes being the first thing that stood out to Robert. But he wouldn’t do anything, not just because it seems that Aaron is still grieving over his husband. But he’s just here to look after the kids, he didn’t want to lose this job just because of his attraction to Aaron. He’s here to do a job, not trying to get with his boss, just to look after his kids.

Speaking of the kids.

Robert turns his head to see Oliver singing to ‘Bear Necessities’ loudly, which brings a chuckle out of his mouth “you enjoying this Oliver?”

The boy hums with a nod “it’s my favourite Robert! Me and daddy watch it all the time.” 

Robert laughs “well you must watch it loads to know all the words.” And before he knows it Oliver is grabbing his hands and trying to pull him out of his seat.

“Dance with me Robert!”

“Uhhh...” 

Robert lets himself get pulled up so he’s standing and Oliver begins to jump around the space, singing loudly. Robert was a bit awkward first, not knowing how to dance to the song. But in the end, Roberts arms were flying about creating shapes which made Oliver fall into a fit of giggles, Robert also heard a fit of giggles coming from the kitchen as well.

Turning around he saw Amy watching, a huge smile on her face as she clutches her colouring book to her chest. “You wanna join our dancing?” Robert asks with a shimmy of his shoulders, while Oliver takes a jump onto the sofa to dance. Robert makes a note to sort out the cushions before Aaron gets home. 

Amy still giggling, shakes her head and Robert does an spin so extra that he nearly falls off his feet. He’s glad the music ends so he can sit down and take a breath as Oliver falls onto the floor against the sofa laughing.

“You dance weird Robert!”

Robert gasps “well excuse me but my dance moves are amazing.”

“You looked so funny.”

Robert gasps much more louder and moves to tickle Oliver sides, making him scramble away in a fit of laughter. He glances back to see that Amy has moved back into the kitchen “hey bud I’m just gonna get some water, all that dancing tired me out.” 

Making his way to the kitchen he spots the young girl with her face back into her colouring book “I’m well tired after that dancing. I’ve got some wicked dance moves though haven’t I?” He breathes out grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

Amy turns her head to him “you were funny Robert.” 

Robert, taking a gulp of his water makes his way to the kitchen table, taking a seat next to her. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He peers down at the colouring book on the table “who you colouring?”

“Cinderella”

“Is she your favourite.”

“Mhmm”

Robert picks up one of her coloured pencils and plays with it “do you like colouring then?”

“I like colours.” Amy says grabbing a light blue colour for her picture “it makes everything pretty.” 

“Well your not wrong there.” Robert breathes out “you know I used to draw when I was younger”

Amy head perks up at that information “did you?”

“Mhmm” Robert hums “used to make silly little drawings all the time, used to love colouring in the little details.” 

“That’s cool”

“Well I mean they weren’t the best but I loved making drawings. Was just a little artist like you are when I was younger. Mum always said I would be an artist when I was older, but I think she was just being nice.”

Amy settles the pencil down, turning her body towards Robert “Daddy said that Papa Matthew liked colouring.” Her voice was quiet, sad, Robert hated that. 

“Is that why you like colouring? Because it reminds you of papa”

Amy nods and Robert couldn’t help but pull the younger girl into his lap as he could see the little girl getting upset “hey, I bet your papa would have loved your colouring.”

“Would he?”

Robert couldn’t help but a tear run down his face, she’s been through so much, as well as Oliver and Robert wished he could take a bit of their sadness away, he quickly wipes his tear away. “of course he would, be putting all your little pictures on the wall, making your daddy go insane because of his painted walls.”

Amy laughs “daddy doesn’t like dirt of his walls.”

“Especially when they newly painted.” Robert teases, and smiles when Amy leans her head on his shoulder. He picks up a coloured pencil “hey do you want me to help? I promise you I’ll keep between the lines.”

“Pinky promise?”

Robert reaches over and links his pinky with hers “pinky promise.” 

Amy pulls the book closer to them and grabs a pencil for Robert to colour in the Disney princess.

“Is Cinderella hair pink?”

“No Robert!”

~~~

  
“...And Robert was doing these crazy dance moves daddy! It was so funny!” 

Aaron chuckles at Oliver as they walk into the living room together. He just got through the front door when Oliver came rushing towards him telling him about his day. He expected him to talk about the painting they did but no, Robert? Dancing? Now that was not what he expected. 

Robert was sitting on the sofa with Amy in his lap, flicking through her colouring book. Amy talking Robert through all the Disney characters that were in there. _Well this is progress_ Aaron thinks as he watches Amy and Robert together. Amy starting to get more confident with Robert, he’s glad.

“Hey” Robert says looking up at Aaron who stand there with an amused look on his face “why you looking at me like that?”

“Well someone just told me about your interesting dancing earlier on today.”

Robert groans throwing his head back against the edge of the sofa as the kids giggle. “It was great daddy!” Amy exclaims “Robert was so funny.”

“My moves were...artistic.”

Aaron laughs “well I wish I was here to see that.”

Oliver jumps up “lets do it again.” And Aaron couldn’t help but burst into laughter at Robert strong ‘no’.

“Please Robert!”

“Please!”

“I promise to show my dancing skills to your daddy next time” Robert laughs at the pestering kids. He gently pushes Amy off his lap “I have to leave now so you guys can have your tea.”

The kids whine sadly. And Aaron jumps in before he thinks about it “Uh well you can stay until I finished making it. I mean I’m gonna get the kids settled to watch a movie while I make it so you can stay if you want for a drink.”

_Why did I say that for?_ Aaron thinks. 

Robert frowns “Uh yeah okay, you sure though?”

_Well there’s no going back now._ Aaron nods his head “yeah I mean we haven’t really got to know each other yet and you know you’re looking after my kids so..it would be nice for me to know you a little bit.”

Robert nods his head, placing his coat back down and Aaron sighs mostly in relief.

Why was his hands suddenly sweating?

The kids settle down to watch another Disney movie but not without the kids asking Robert to dance again. Robert shakes his head and promises he will dance again soon. 

Aaron knows the kids will keep to that promise. 

Robert settles down into the kitchen chair while Aaron pre-heats his oven “what you gonna cook?”

“Anything that’s in the freezer. I’m not that’s good at cooking.”

“You burn stuff then.”

“Mostly” Aaron mutters as Robert laughs “I even burn toast Robert, toast.”

“Them poor kids.”

Aaron smiles “Matthew was mostly the cook in the house. I just helped in the kitchen when I could.”

Aaron watches as Robert face turns somber and a sad smile is sent his way. Aaron shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to get into any memories tonight “tea?” 

“Uh yeah please. A dash of milk and two sugars.” Aaron grimaces at the fact that Robert has two sugars “what? I have a sweet tooth.” 

Aaron flickers the kettle on “mate I wanna taste the tea, not the sugar.”

“Sugar makes everything better sometimes.”

Aaron hums “not sure about that but okay.” 

Robert chuckles as Aaron quickly makes two cups of tea, putting some chicken nuggets and chips into the oven for the kids before joining Robert at the table “you much of a cook then?” Aaron asks, handing Robert his tea.

“Thanks” Roberts places his mug down “and kind of. I mean my sister is the cook of the family, she has her own food van that she takes around to events and festivals, she’s a really good cook. But I can cook as well, I mean I make my own pasta from scratch if that’s anything.”

“Who makes their pasta from scratch?”

“Uh I do, trust me it’s a hundred percent better.”

“Well maybe one day I’ll try it.” 

Aaron sucks his bottom in his mouth as that sentence comes out of his mouth. _Stop saying stupid things, you won’t be trying his bloody pasta._

“Uh so you said you work in a family business?”

Aaron apprentices Roberts quick change of subject. “yep, been working there since I was twenty one. We do insurance and I mean it’s great, but not what I wanted to do you know? Was gonna run a scrapyard business with my best mate Adam, but money and finding a location was harder than we thought. But you know it’s good pay which helps when you got two children.” 

“Does Adam work with you as well then?”

Aaron shifts uncomfortably “um no” he takes a deep breath “after Matthews um...passing I was bad I um...lashed out at people and I pushed it too far with Adam. He moved away.”

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay I mean, it was hard you know grieving, kind of shut everyone out.”

“Yeah I get what you mean.” Robert sighs, playing with his cup “I mean it not the same as you but I was like that with my dad, shut everyone off when he died. We had problems and we never really got to solve them, felt kind of guilty.” 

“What kind of problems?”

Robert looks alarmed and stutters out “w-well you know like dad and son problems, we never really got on well.” Aaron figured out that there’s more to the story, but he doesn’t push. There not quite at that level yet to talk about their deep personal secrets. 

“So is it just you and your mum then?” 

“Uh yeah just me, mum and my sister. My mum just recently moved in with me as my sister planning to move her boyfriend in and mum doesn’t want to hear funny noises in the next room.” Aaron laughs at that. “I mean I’m not keen on living with my mum at thirty but I wouldn’t want her to be anywhere else. It’s nice to have company.”

Aaron hums “wish my mum was like that.”

“What’s your mum like?”

“Annoying, over protective.”

“Oh come on, every mum is a bit overprotective.”

“Well not like my mum.” Aaron sighs “it gets too much you know.”

“Ah, she appears on days you just wanna hide under the covers huh?” 

“Exactly and I mean I love her but...” he trails off watching as Robert brings a small smile onto his face, his face showing that he was listening. Aaron couldn’t help but stare for a bit, at his face, his features..

“Aaron?”

Aaron shakes out of his thoughts “sorry was just thinking about stuff uh.” He moves quickly with his now empty cup and places it in the sink, something to do so he can take a break from staring at Roberts face. “Sorry this conversation is kinda dull.” 

“Better than the ones I had in the bookstore, trust me.” 

Aaron teases “from the sound of things I guess you didn’t like working there then?”

Robert groans “I mean it was a job. But the people I worked with barely talked, and the girl who did it was all about her ex-boyfriend. I mean how many times can you fight, break up and get back together. And how many times they argued in the bookstore and I had to shove them into the staff room because the kids were getting frightened.” Robert shakes his head “I mean I felt awkward when my ex showed up one day.”

Aaron chuckles “I bet the girl felt awkward as well.”

“Boy”

_Oh_

Aaron eyes widen as he places his mug back into its original place turning around and leaning against the counter behind him “boy?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh yeah I’m bisexual.” Robert says, his voice having pride and confidence, Aaron liked that. “I like both.”

“Oh that’s cool.” 

“I hope it doesn’t change any-”

“Why would it?” Aaron cuts him off with a frown.

Robert shrugs “you wouldn’t be the first to react badly when I tell people.”

Aaron frowns deeper “well it doesn’t change anything here.” He gradually moves back to the kitchen table taking his seat again.

Robert sighs in relief “good..that’s good.”

And before Aaron could say anything else the timer went off for the food, Aaron quickly jumps up to switch off the oven. And Robert rises from his seat “right I better head off, let you get on with the food.” He takes big gulps of his tea and moves it over to the sink, Aaron eyes watch him “what?”

“Mate that must of been so sweet at the bottom.”

Robert grins “best part of the tea.”

Aaron face shows disgust and Robert laughs as he exits the kitchen, saying goodbye to the kids before he makes his way out. Aaron was surprised when Amy came up and have Robert a short hug “see you tomorrow Robert.” She whispers.

Robert places a gentle hand on her back, squeezing her tightly “see you tomorrow.” He ruffles Oliver’s hair before Aaron walks him out.

“Well Amy’s perked up since last week.” Aaron questioned as Robert steps out of the door, wanting to know if anything have happened that’s made them closer.

“Apparently colouring is a good way of getting to know each other” Robert smiles “I don’t know, just today she talked a bit more, maybe she’s getting a bit more used to me.”

“Yeah maybe.” Aaron shrugs

“Well thanks for letting me stay a bit.”

“No problem, the kids didn’t want you to leave yet and I..I fancied the company.” 

Robert smirks “well I’m glad my company was good for you.” 

Aaron crosses his arms with a jokingly frown, he shrugs “you were alright.” He jokes, breaking into a chuckle when Robert laughs. 

“See you tomorrow Aaron.” 

Robert walks away, and Aaron couldn’t help but linger by the door and watch Robert get into his car and drive away.

There’s something about Robert, something that intrigues him and he doesn’t know why, but he wants to get to know him more. He’s hasn’t wanted to get to know another bloke since Matthew.

Does that mean anything? Probably and Aaron scared to find out what it means. Finding out means he might have to consider letting go of Mat-

“Daddy I’m hungry!”

Aaron shakes his head _No, letting go of Matthew was not an option_. He quickly heads inside, closing the front door with a soft click.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas couldn’t keep her mouth shut....just for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter clearly shows my dislike for Chas lmao. She’s not one of my favourites. In this story I’ve taken her onto the path where she thinks it’s her way that only solves anything. So she’s very harsh to Aaron and critical because she thinks he not he’s not doing a good job taking care of his children because he’s not raising them as she would. She’s not a great person in this story haha 
> 
> It’s an angsty chapter so hope you enjoy! Xx

Aaron pulls up in front of his parents house, taking a deep breath as he stops the car. His hands tightening on the wheel as he looks out of the car window, seeing that the living room light is on, making Aaron see the outline of some of the furniture.

Looking through his rear-view mirror to see his kids in the back seat. He sees that Amy is clutching her colouring book as she swings her legs, while Oliver was playing with his toys on his lap. Robert dressed them up nicely for the occasion. “You ready to see nana and granddad?”

“Yeah I’m excited.” Oliver perks up “we haven’t seen them in ages!”

_Slightly my fault_ Aaron thinks as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car, opening the door to let Oliver out while going to the other side and picking up Amy and placing her on his hip. He stands there for a minute, Amy snuggled into him as Oliver stands by him patiently.

He almost cancelled, almost picked up the phone and told Paddy that he couldn’t make it. Making up a lie that one of his kids were sick so they wouldn’t be able to come. But he knew he couldn’t, his mum and Paddy kept telling him at work how excited it was for them to finally come over. So as much as he didn’t want to, he asked Robert to get the kids ready so he could pick them up straight after work. He knows that Paddy and his mum left early to get things sorted for this evening. Aaron couldn’t bail then, knowing they were putting so much effort into this evening.

Aaron hopes that it just all goes to plan.

“Right lets go.” Aaron breathes out, gently pushing Oliver to go forward and knock the door, Aaron moving slowly behind him, a pit of nerves settling in his stomach.

“You okay daddy?” Amy asks quietly, as if she could sense her dad’s nerves.

_I’m absolutely terrified that tonight will just be a disaster_

Aaron nods “yeah sweetheart, daddy’s okay.”

The door opens and Paddy stands there with a huge smile, saying hello to Oliver with bending down and giving him a hug. Aaron steps in with Amy just as Oliver runs to nana Chas. “hey Paddy.”

“Hey.” Paddy turns to Amy, and softly pinches her cheek “hello you. You look very pretty.” 

Amy lets out a soft giggle and Aaron lets her down so she can make her way to nana Chas, but she doesn’t. She stays by Aaron’s side, reaching up to grab his hand. 

“You gonna go and say hi to nana Chas.” Paddy asks with a soft smile “she’s just in the kitchen.”

“In a bit.” 

Aaron frowns, squeezing her hand so she looks up “go on, go and see nana, I’ll be one minute sweetheart.” 

She nods as she walks silently to the kitchen, being watched by Aaron and Paddy both showing frowns on their faces “is she alright?” Paddy asks, turning back to Aaron.

Aaron shrugs “I’m sure she’s fine. Probs a bit nervous that’s all. Hasn’t been here in a while has she?” He knows it’s more than that, but he not gonna tell Paddy that when he doesn’t even know the problem himself. 

“Well who’s fault is that?”

“Don’t start Paddy.”

“I’m not.” Paddy holds his hands up “I’m not starting anything. There’s gonna be no arguments tonight okay?”

“Yeah well you say that to mum.” He mutters walking past his dad, making his way into the kitchen where him mum was folding her oven gloves on the counter. “Hey mum.”

“Hey!” Chas opens her arms and Aaron awkwardly steps into them, letting out a little grunt when his mum pulls him in tighter. “I’m glad you here.” 

Aaron nods, stepping back “yeah well couldn’t stay away for long now could I. Not with you making your apple pie.”

“It’s just in the oven.” Chas points out with a smile, “Eve is just upstairs, I’ve sent the kids up to play with her while we finish tea.” 

“Do you need any help?”

“Grab the plates and cutlery. Paddy hasn’t got a clue how to place things down on the table.”

Aaron chuckles, going around the table and reaching into one of the cupboards to take out the plates. This was something that he used to do when he lived with his mum, she would always cook while he set the table. Mum wasn’t the best cook at first, but her techniques improved and Aaron has to admit he’s had some of the best meals at his mums house. And with the aroma spreading across the kitchen, he knew tonight’s food was going to be good.

He’s missed this, just a little bit. 

~~~ 

Aaron hasn’t had a meal that was so good in a while, and the apple pie was for him the icing on the cake. The kids enjoyed their food too, eating their food so quickly Aaron was worried they might get indigestion. The table was full of conversation and laughs. With Mum and Paddy catching up with his kids, while he teased his sister Eve all the way through dinner. There was no arguments. Aaron didn’t feel frustration, or anger. Couldn’t help but notice a few looks his mother gave him, but he didn’t let that get to him. 

The evening was going good, _so far._

He leans back with a low groan “I’m so full.” He tells Paddy, who was sitting on the opposite sofa with Amy next to him, looking through her colouring book. Oliver was in the kitchen with Eve playing a board game while Chas was making a cup of tea for him and Paddy.

He couldn’t help but glance at Amy through dinner. She wasn’t herself, Aaron could tell. She was silent most of the time, only replying in short sentences to Chas and Paddy or not replying all, just shrugging her shoulders or sending them small smiles. She played with her food a bit, and she never does that at home. He just hopes that Chas and Paddy didn’t notice anything wrong.

He knows he had made a note in his mind to talk to Amy about what was wrong, but maybe he needs to have that conversation with his daughter sooner than later. 

“The food was great.”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Chas answers him, carrying a tray which contained three cups of tea and a bowl of sugar, she places it down on the table and Aaron reaches out to grab his. He watches as his mother puts two sugars into her tea.

_The same amount of sugar that Robert has_

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at that. 

Chas takes a sip of her tea, before settling it down and entwining her hands on her lap “so hows school going for the kids?”

“Going great, Oliver hasn’t caused a fight in football for a while so I haven’t been called in. Like usual doesn't care about any of his other subjects at the moment but I’m sure that will change.” 

“Well he needs to start being more serious in school, can’t have him lacking at young age, will affect him when he joins the family business.”

Aaron frowns “he’s _five_. And he might not want to join the business, I’m not gonna force him to.” 

“But-”

“And how’s Amy doing?” Paddy interrupts, and Aaron holds in a chuckle at his interruption.

“Well you’re doing well aren’t you sweetheart.” He looks over at his daughter who nods her head. “Bringing all your art projects home. Proper little artist aren’t ya.”

Amy shyly nods “I like colours.”

“Well what about your other subjects, do you enjoy them?”

“There okay” Amy answers Chas question “but I like doing art the most. We paint and draw all the time, my teacher says I’m really good.” 

“Well your other subjects are important aswe-”

“ _Mum_ ”

“I’m just saying Aaron! I just want the best for my grandkids.”

“Yeah I want the best for my kids as well.” Aaron lets out a frustrated breath “but they are kids, just starting their journey though school. Let them have fun first yeah before they decide on their future okay?” 

Chas huffs and Aaron rolls his eyes, this evening was going so good.

Aaron knew he wouldn’t be able to get through this evening without a little spat between him and his mother. He just _knew_.

He just hopes now that it doesn’t get any worse. 

“Hey why don’t we finish this Cinderella pic-”

“ _No_ ”

Amy’s strong ‘no’ to Paddy shocked the three adults, the little girl now holding the book close to her chest like it was her little secret. Aaron places his tea down and leans forward, trying to understand why Amy wouldn’t let Paddy colour with her “you don’t want Paddy to help you?”

Amy shakes her head, looking down at her feet as she gives them a slight swing “it’s mine and Roberts picture. We pinky promised that we would finish it together. I don’t want to finish it without him, it would be mean.” 

Aaron smiles, finds it cute that her and Robert have a little colouring project together, but with the look he can see on his mother’s face he won’t speak up about it. “well Paddy can help you with another drawing can’t he?”

Amy looks up at Paddy, considering it and then nods “you can help me colour in Princess Belle.” Amy flicks through the pages to find her “we need lots of yellow!”

“Well I’m sure Eve will let us borrow a few of her yellow pens if we ask.” Paddy smiles “why don’t you go and ask her yeah?” 

Amy rushes off, shouting ‘Eve’ in a high pitched tone as she quickly makes her way into the kitchen. Aaron nods at the kitchen door “better go after her.” He jokes to Paddy “when she gets them pens there will be no stopping her”

Paddy lets out one of his high pitched chuckles, fixing his glasses “right, I’ll just be in the kitchen with the kids.” 

Aaron chuckles, leaning back into his seat as he watches Paddy go “he’s gonna have so much fun colouring in a Disney Princess, she’s been into that a lot lately.”

“Well we wouldn’t have known that would we?”

Aaron glares at his mums “don’t start.”

“I’m not, I’m just saying I would like to see my grandchildren more than once a month.”

“Mum you _know_ why I don’t come round that often.” 

“Yeah, because you snap at me when I try and give you advice.”

“Advice?!” Aaron becomes sarcastic “oh yeah mum advice yes let’s call it that.”

“Aaron don’t get snarky with me!”

Aaron leans more forward “stop it.” He says through his gritted teeth, keeping his voice low so the kids and Paddy wouldn’t hear “we promised Paddy that we wouldn’t argue.” 

Chas turns more towards him, her feet now firmly planted on the floor “and we wouldn’t have to argue if you see that I’m trying to do what’s best for you.” Aaron rolls his eyes at that, which causes Chas to get more angry. 

“No I’m sorry Aaron. I adore those kids, and I barely see them because you too blind to see that I’m trying to make stuff better for you. I barely know their favourite toy to their favourite book.”

“Well maybe if you just respect my decisions instead of digging your nose in like you always do we maybe wouldn’t have been in this situation.” 

The impact his cheek had when his mum slapped it turned his head sideways. He grinds his teeth, a slight nod to his head while rubbing his cheek “wow mum, your really trying to convince me to let you see your grandkids more.”

Chas turns sour “you don’t get it do you?” She spits out, teeth blaring as she leans forward “I dig my nose in, cause you make stupid decisions. Those kids were Matthew’s world and you are not thinking clearly about them. You say you want them happy loved, but you don’t think about what’s best for them.”

“Those kids are my _world_ as well” Aaron grits out through the front of his teeth “I always think about them first.”

“Well clearly not.”

“Well then tell me. Cause your exactly mother of the year aren’t ya? So tell me, what I’m doing wrong this time because you clearly have another ten thousand reasons on why I’m not taking care of my kids properly.” 

“Well firstly this _Robert_ ” The way she says his babysitters name makes Aaron tense up.

Aaron face scrunches up in confusion “I’m sorry I...what has Robert got to do with this?” 

Chas sniffs “you know I get why Sue was your first babysitter I get it. Matthew chose her and I first I didn’t understand but I do. She was a lovely little lady. But she weaselled her way into your family, ripping our relationship apart and it’s exactly what’s Robert is going to do with my grandkids and I am sorry but I am not letting my kids fall for his tricks.”

Aaron mouth drops open in shock, it takes him a few seconds to gather his words to reply “weaselled?! What are you even on about?”

“So Paddy can’t colour a drawing with his grand daughter because it’s their ‘little project!’” she ends that sentence in a high pitched funny voice “and Oliver said he stayed over a few days ago for a nice little chat, and I bet it was wasn’t it? And don’t you think I didn’t notice Amy’s behaviour at the table tonight. What has he be saying hmm?” 

“Robert doesn’t even know you”

“Oh but Aaron I know these type of babysitters.” 

Aaron had a sudden urge to defend Robert to his mother “Robert is great. So far I never have to worry about leaving my kids with him because I always come home to them happy with him. And I had a chat with him, to get to know him just like you wanted me to. What did you want me to do shout him questions over the road.”

“It’s not funny Aaron!”

“Oh it is.” Aaron tries to keep his tears at bay “you didn’t have your own way again, so you lash out and criticise me _again_. I’m sorry that’s I wanted someone fun to hang around with my kids, not some professional tosser that you have for Eve. Robert is good, the kids are starting to adore him.” 

“Well at least Eve have some manners! Not like your two.” 

“My kids are the politest people out there” Aaron growls “don’t you dare drag them down because you haven’t got your own way. And you know what? You were jealous of Sue weren’t you? You were jealous that I talked to her instead of you?” 

“Please” Chas scoffs “I have better standards than to be jealous over someone like her.”

“But she listened to me mum, she let me talk. She didn’t shut me down like you did when I still felt emotional unstable, taking on two kids at the time was hard. And she was there mum, not you. She let me cry, she let me grieve. She was blunt yes, and so are you but sometimes you were horrible mum. I love her, the kids love her and she will always be a part of the family as far as I am concerned.” 

“I’m your family, I’m your mother!” 

“Well you haven’t been acting like one haven’t ya.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t keep disappointment me every second I would talk to you like a mother. Don’t you realise you are not looking at the kids future, you’re disappointing them so much Aaron. Please understand, raising them the way you are ain’t gonna help their future.” 

_Yeah, that hurt_

Aaron grits his teeth, slightly nodding his head as he turns away to not show the tears falling from his eyes. He’s heard that before, him being a disappointment to his children. He’s heard it plenty of times from his mother a few months after Matthews death. When he didn’t wanna move, when he just wanted to be by himself and the kids, when he wanted to _grieve_. Because according his mum his grief should only should have lasted for a few weeks before he needed to get back to his job, be the best father he could be to his kids. But he grieves differently from his mother, people grieve differently and she just didn’t understand that. 

It still hurts that disappointment comment, it hurts a lot. Knowing that he will always be a disappointment to his mother. There relationship was never like this, Aaron didn’t understand how it became so bitter. Aaron wonder what happened to his mother to make her become so bitter. 

“Is that what you think I am?” Aaron croaks out after clearing his throat “a disappointment to my kids?”

He glances over to see regret showing on his mum’s face, but Aaron doesn’t know if that’s just an act. 

“I didn’t mean that.” 

“No mum you did. You always mean it.” 

“Of course I don’t love, you’re not a disappointment.” she breathes out, reaching over to squeeze his hand “I just want what’s best for you and the kids, I just want you to listen. Matthew would have hated this, us arguing all the time. He loved our little family gatherings together, always made his week he said. Coming in with a plate of food each week for us to try. Always trying for us to play a board game and we would always get so confused the game was too complicated for us Dingles. Remember when-”

Aaron snatches his hand from hers, her face turning into shock at Aaron quick reaction. “don’t start talking about him” Aaron spits out, shaking his head as tears were now streaming more heavily onto his skin “not now.” He quickly stands up and makes his way to the kitchen, but an hand grabs his arm and pulls him back “don’t touch me!” 

Aaron stand there, looking anywhere away from his mother to gather his voice and words. But he’s done, he’s so done with all of this he just wants to leave and go home. 

“Mum, don’t you see this is the reason that I don’t come around anymore.” He finally speaks out, his voice breaks but he doesn’t care that he is being weak in-front of his mother. “Because of _this_ , you bring me down everytime, and you know what mum I’m getting pretty sick of it, I really am.”

He takes a deep, shaky breath as he tries to compose himself “Matthew...” he stops, takes another breath “Matthew would be happy about the way I’m taking care of our children. They’re happy, loved. That’s all he ever wanted for our children. I always put them first. I’m not you mum, I take care of my kids the way I want to because it’s the best thing for _them_. They lost their dad you know, I can’t just be strict with them, I really can’t.”

Aaron harshly wipes his tears and steps away from when his mum tries to reach out to him. “I’m trying mum, trying to fill in the space where Matthew used to be but it’s hard, it’s so _hard_. Even two years on he’s not by my side, watching our children grow up, and it hurts. So you...you talking like this because I’m doing things that you don’t approve of doesn’t help me mum, it doesn't. Because I’m so alone mum, and I need my mum by side instead of being against me.” 

“Son-” 

“Enough Chas.” 

Aaron turns to see Paddy in the living room entrance, face red with anger “one night Chas, one flipping night I asked you not to open your mouth.” 

“I’m sorry love, but I needed to say something, our grandkids, this Robert, I don’t trust h-”

“Couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut? You promised me.” Aaron didn’t like the upset look that was on Paddy’s face, his heart broke a little, because he knew he wanted this evening to be good.

Heck, even Aaron wanted it to be good. 

“Nah she can’t do that. Got to make everything about her hasn’t she? Roberts only been with my kids for a week now and she just has to make a comment didn’t she, because she didn’t get her own way.” He couldn’t help but scoff at Chas’s guilty look on her face “don’t look like that mum, you knew what you were doing”

“What would Matthew think of another man looking after his kids huh?” Chas speaks out. It was weak, the point she made was weak cause she knows Matthew wouldn’t have cared. “What if Robert likes you and tries to get with you? Think about it Aaron, you can’t do that to Matthew.”

“Mum” he cuts her off with a wave of a hand, he takes a shaky breath, looking towards his mother. And just thinks _I don’t even know who you are anymore.._ “just stop. We’re leaving.” 

“Aaron please stay.”

“No Paddy, I’m sorry I can’t stay. Look you tried. But this sense of normality you are trying to build is not going to work. Not when she’s like this, not when she thinks I’m a failure in everything I do. So thank you for trying but I’m gonna take my kids and go. This evening was a mistake”

~~~

Aaron met Matthew at a evening in Bar West. 

Aaron, after coming to terms with his sexuality at eighteen, decided to try out the new gay bar at the time in town. Sometimes he went on his own, sometimes he went with Adam. That night he was by himself, swirling the remainder of his beer that was settled at the bottom of his bottle. He remembers seeing no one that he was fancying, there was some guys in booths, playing pool, but they didn’t really interest him. 

Matthew didn’t even interest him at first, with his attempt to flirt with Aaron by using one of those cheesy pick up lines. 

_“We’re not socks, but I think we’d make a great pair.”_

_“What? Mate that’s so shit.”_

And Aaron walked away from him before Matthew could open his mouth again. Aaron thought at first he was a right idiot.

It took Matthew three more times with his pick up lines for Aaron to take interest in him. And god, he was glad he did. He never knew the journey that he would take with Matthew. But being with him made Aaron realise what being loved, cared for was like. He didn’t make it easy for Matthew, not all the time, but he was the first person that Aaron ever thought he could spend the rest of his life with. Love wasn’t something that Aaron had on his mind.

Being a married, having children, that was something that Aaron couldn’t imagine him wanting.

But he did, with Matthew, and it was glorious, it really was.

He just didn’t expect one day to be knocking back a glass of whisky in his dim lit kitchen, _alone_ , the kids up in bed sleeping peacefully. His husband not here. You don’t really think about losing your love one until your old and grey, but Aaron had to get use to living without his husband at the age of twenty three. He feels sometimes this house is too big for the three of them, that there should be a fourth person here to make the house feel complete. 

Scrolling through the photos he had on his phone, the memories making tears fall heavy on his cheeks. He realises he feels lonely, so lonely. 

He has his kids yes, and he wouldn’t let anyone take them away from him. Having them in his life was the only thing getting through the days, having them around meant Aaron didn’t have this big heavy weight on his chest, because he had a reminder of Matthew. Matthew and Aaron loved those kids from the first time they set themselves into the world. And maybe his mum was right, maybe he hasn’t taken care of his kids properly, maybe not the way his husband had wanted to. But he’s pulled himself together for his kids, and they’re happy. And Aaron loves them with every one in his body, and he makes sure the kids know that. He’s not gonna stop raising them the way he has just because it not the way his mother wants. 

_But I’m not okay, am I?_

Having that person that you talk to about anything and everything, not being here anymore, made Aaron realise that he has so much baggage wrapped up in his brain that he couldn’t pour out to someone. An evening when the kids are in bed used to be Aaron and Matthew cuddling on the sofa watching a film, or just going to bed to have an early night. But now it’s just him, with these four walls that sometimes seem like they are closing in around him. Having theses array of thoughts gets too much for him sometimes. 

Aaron slides his phone across the table as his head falls into his hands with a large sob. The ache in his chest hitting him harder and harder as his sobs become louder, echoing into the kitchen walls. He hasn’t felt like this, not in ages. But this evening has hit him with all the emotions, his mothers words hitting him hard. And now he just feels like a failure of a father, a husband. 

He just wants someone to hold him and tell him that’s she’s wrong, and he’s doing good.

Matthew used to do that.

“I’m so lonely.” Aaron sobs “please, I don’t wanna be alone.”

He sobs out to his kitchen, to the universe to answer him, reply 

He gets nothing back. 

Aaron decides then that another glass of whiskey was the way to hide the dull ache that’s still there, that comes and goes through the time he has spent without Matthew. “Cheers to you my beautiful husband.” He spits out, raising his glass into the air, “thanks for leaving me, _you prick_.”  
  
He gets angry at times, at Matthew for leaving him, but his love didn’t know that a lorry was gonna come speeding his way did he? He was just coming back from a business meeting, he had no idea that he wasn’t gonna come back home to his husband and kids.

Aaron knocks his drink back.

Then a knock comes from the front door.

Aaron frowns and check that it is quite late in the evening and he’s not expecting anyone. He wipes his nose and eyes harshly as he stands up, stumbling a little when he is off the chair.

_How much whiskey have I had?_

With heavy steps he makes his way to the door, composing himself before opening the door and-

“R-Robert?”

_I don’t wanna be alone_

Maybe the universe was listening to him for once. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert couldn’t leave him alone, not when Aaron was like this...

Robert didn’t expect a puffy eyed Aaron to answer him at the door. He frowns, concerned as it looks like Aaron’s been crying for hours from his blotchy red cheeks and the tear tracks. And he instantly wanted to go and say something to the people that brought the tears onto Aaron’s face.

“W-What are you doing here?” Aaron quietly mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. As if he was shielding himself from Robert.

The blonde scratches his head awkwardly “um I forgot my wallet and I need to get groceries in the morning so I thought that you would be home by now so I was gonna come and grab it but Aaron...are you alright?”

“Fine” Aaron mutters, patting his damp cheeks dry before opening the front door more “come in.” 

Robert, more concerned steps into the house and makes his way towards the kitchen. But he couldn’t help but glance at Aaron who looks so _broken_. He wasn’t even looking at Robert, looking towards the floor and taking heavy steps behind him. Robert looks into the kitchen to see the bottle of whiskey on the table “having a few drinks?” He gently asks.

“Yeah” Aaron voice was rough “long night that’s all.” 

“Right” Robert moves over to the coffee table in the living room, where his brown leather wallet was placed. “Ah there it is.” He picks it up, wiggling it about to show Aaron “mum won’t kill me tomorrow now for not buying any food. She can’t live without her berry tea.” He lightly jokes, trying to get a reaction out of Aaron, but he just gets a small smile out of him.

Right, somethings defiantly up.

“How was your evening with Paddy and Ch-”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Aaron-”

“I’m fine.” Aaron snaps at Robert, and immediately regrets it when Robert flinches away because of the volume “I’m sorry I...” he runs his hands over his face, more tears welling up “I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It’s okay.” Robert says softly, taking a delicate step towards Aaron “did it not go well?”

Aaron was silent, and Robert thought maybe he crossed the line with speaking to Aaron about this “sorry it’s none of my business, I’ll just head off, leave you to your drink.” 

He takes a step back and starts to walk out of the living room, but Aaron’s quiet ‘wait’ makes him stop and turn back around, ready to listen to what Aaron was about to say. 

“It was going so well” Aaron speaks with fresh tears rolling onto his cheeks “food was great, the kids were happy and we were getting along just fine. Then the kids and Paddy leave, mum opens her mouth and everything just goes downhill.” 

“Did she say something bad?” Robert slowly takes a step forward towards the crying bloke “Aaron what did she say to ya to make you so upset?” 

“How much of a disappointment I was.” Aaron whispers, looking towards Robert his face widening in shock “how badly I’ve been looking after my kids, so yeah, so much worse then you were expecting huh?”

 _Disappointment_ , a word that has been known to Robert for most of his life, from his father, sometimes from his sister. The word being shoved onto him when sometimes he didn’t even do anything wrong. He’s so used to that word now that it doesn’t affect him anymore, but he remembers crying into his bedroom pillow at the thought of him not being good enough for his family. Aaron to him didn’t seem to be a person that would disappoint anyone, but his mother said that to him? Robert couldn’t help but let little bubbles of anger rise inside of him, wanting to tell that women how much of a good dad Aaron is.

He’s hasn’t been working for his kids long, but Robert knows Aaron is such a good dad. 

“Aaron I’m sorry.” 

“Used to it.” Aaron lets out a tiny sob. 

_He shouldn’t have to be used to it_

Robert couldn't leave him like this. 

“Right I’m staying.” Robert takes his jacket off and places it across the sofa “I ain’t leaving you like this.”

“No Robert, you need to go home.”

“ _Aaron_ ” Robert stops Aaron from trying to push him out the living room “your upset, and you’re probably hurt by what your mother said. And drinking alcohol ain’t gonna help you numb the pain.” 

“Well I’ll give it a good shot.” Aaron grits out, “you’re just my babysitter.” 

“Yeah and I wanna be your friend as well.” Robert sighs “Aaron talk to me, you can talk to me okay. Or we could just sit here in silence but I’m not leaving you like this. I feel really bad if I left you in this state.” 

Aaron sniffles “I just feel so alone.”

Robert heart breaks at how vulnerable Aaron is being “because you haven’t got Matthew by your side?” 

“Because I haven’t got anyone by my side.” Aaron sobs “not even my bloody parents.” He kicks the sofa in frustration.

“Then let me be here for you okay?” Robert asks softly “I know I’m just your babysitter but..I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” 

“You probably have better things to do than be here with me.”

“Well there is a couple of Masterchef reruns I could watch.” Robert teases which brings a soft chuckle out of the both of them. “No Aaron, I have nothing going on right now.”

Aaron glances at Robert after a few moments of silence “y-you’ll stay? Even if we just sit here saying nothing” 

“I’ll stay” Robert confirms with a nod before glancing at the whiskey that was nearly empty on the table “right I’ll put that away and I’ll make a cup of tea for the both of us.” He looks back at Aaron, who arms seemed to wrap around himself again, like he’s was protecting himself. And Robert thought maybe he might need something else before he makes them both a drink. It might be a step too far, but he just wants to comfort Aaron. “Or perhaps I can give you a hug?” Robert cautiously suggests “it’s up to you what you want.”

He sees Aaron complementing both the ideas, tears still flowing down his face as he looks at Robert. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before whispering “I think I prefer the hug right now.”

And Robert open his arms as Aaron falls into them. 

Wrapping arms around Aaron’s back he feels the other man sob into his shoulder, gripping tightly into the shirt that Robert was wearing. “It’s okay.” He reassures Aaron “you’re alright it’s okay.” 

“I hate being alone so much” Aaron sobs “I miss him.”

“Oh Aaron.” He whispers, reaching a hand up to press to the back of his head. Aaron didn’t deserve to go through this, he really didn’t. Robert didn’t even know what to say, so he just holds Aaron closer to him.

He swears he feels Aaron hands tighten around him.

~~~

“Here ya go.”

Aaron looks up from his hands to see Robert handing him over a warm cup of tea. He takes it, muttering a small thanks as he takes a sip “you’ve put sugar in it?” Aaron questions when he taste the sweetness is his drink.

“I told you, sometimes a little sugar makes everything better.”

That gets a chuckle out of Aaron, and Robert lets out a small smile as he sits down next to Aaron on the sofa, glad he could get out a chuckle.

Aaron keeps his tea on his lap “thank you.” Aaron whispers, glancing over at Robert who was watching him, listening “for you know...letting me cry.” He was a bit embarrassed for crying infront of his babysitter, but he was grateful for Robert being here to comfort him through it. 

“It’s okay.” Robert shrugs “think you needed it to be honest. If the hug was too muc-”

“No it was nice.” Aaron admits. When he first fell into Roberts arms he had guilt that he was betraying Matthew, being in someone else arms. But for the first time in a while he felt safe, having that comfort and warmth around him made him feel secure. Robert’s body bringing a hint of warmth back into his. It really did feel nice.

So Aaron couldn’t help then at the time to wrap his arms tighter around him.

“Do you want to talk more?” Robert asks “about what happened this evening?”

Aaron wanted to say no, says he just wants to drink this and sleep. But he knew getting it out would help, he knew. He’s just been too afraid to let it out to someone before, but for some weird reason he wasn’t afraid to talk to Robert. “Ever since Matthew died, I haven’t been raising my kids the right way according to my mother.” He starts, turning his body more towards Robert “to my mum she only has the right way to bring up your children, and I’m not doing it correctly apparently.” 

“There’s no rules on how to raise your children.” 

“Oh to her there is.” Aaron chuckles bitterly, shaking his head “my mum has this attitude where it’s her way and her way only. If I don’t do what she says I’m the disappointments in her mind.”

Robert frowns, defiantly not liking this women already.

“She’s always been like this. She criticise me about what school I take them to, what hobbies they’re aloud to have. And do you know one time she criticised me on what Amy was wearing because it wasn’t up to her standard.” 

Robert was astonished “wow”

Aaron scoffs “yeah..wow.” he takes another sip of his drink before continuing “I..I haven’t been around much lately, because of my mother. And she took that badly, because she doesn’t even know her grandkids that well. That’s how the whole argument started. But how does she expect me to go around playing happy families when she treats me like shit. And Paddy is no better.” He starts to cry again “crap I’m sorry.” 

“Don't be sorry” Robert assures him “this Paddy, he’s your dad right? What’s he done?”

“He just silent.” Aaron whimpers “and that’s _worse_ cause he just stands there and lets Chas speak to me like that. I mean he’s trying to get us back to how things were but, it’s just not working.” He sobs louder than before. 

“Hey” Robert reaches across and grabs Aaron’s hand “we can stop, if it’s too much.” 

Aaron shakes his head, but doesn’t let go of the grip he has on Roberts hand. “You were mentioned as well.” 

Robert frowns “me...why?”

“Because apparently your trying to weasel your way into my kids life and trying to break my mums relationship with them.” 

_Is this women actually alright?_ Robert thinks, he just doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“Wha? I mean how-”

“Amy was strongly against Paddy finishing that Cinderella drawing.” Aaron explains “says it was hers and your little project. Mum wasn’t too happy about that.” 

Robert starts to feel guilty, maybe if he didn’t say that Chas wouldn’t have made a comment. “Aaron I’m so sorry, I just thought it would be something for us to do so we could bond more. I didn’t expect her to take it so serious to be honest.”

Aaron chuckles with a small smile “she takes things quite seriously as a three year old.” he shrugs, “find it kind of cute that you have a little project together.” 

Robert smiles at that.

Aaron continues on “she’s always been like that with Sue, says that Sue ruined my relationship with her. But honestly it’s nonsense so I don’t take it too much seriously, she’s jealous of how you and Sue have bonded with our family. She think that’s you two are not professional babysitters and have no knowledge of how to take care of my kids. Because I haven’t got some professional twat like she does with Eve, I’m not doing right in my parenting. It’s stupid.” 

“Yeah really stupid.” Robert agrees.

“She has a lot more reasons.”

“Well there stupid as well.”

“But maybe she is right” Aaron cries out, panic rising in his chest as he starts to realise that maybe there is some truth in what his mother is saying. “she mentions Matthew all the time. What would Matthew think? You’ve got to think of Matthew Aaron, This isn’t the way that he would want his kids to be raised is it? And I can’t think about Matthew all the time because it hurts. So maybe she’s right, maybe I’ve done everything completely wrong and Matthew would have been so disappointed with me and-” 

Robert quickly takes both of their teas and places them down on the table “stop, Aaron breathe.” He grabs both of his hands “deep breaths okay?”

Aaron takes some deep breaths, composing himself and bringing himself down to a calm level before speaking again “I feel like I didn’t get to grieve for Matthew you know? I feel like I haven’t had the opportunity to find peace with it.”

Robert frowns “what do you mean?”

Aaron scoffs “well it wasn’t until a few weeks after the funeral she was telling me to ‘stop being so selfish’ and ‘to pull myself together’”

“Stop being selfish?! Is she being for-” 

“But I had to didn’t I? Because of my children first of all. I couldn’t just cry every second of the day because the kids would have notice and it would have affected them” Aaron chokes out, rubbing his eyes as another set of fresh tears come “and because I would have know she would have brought every member of my family to my house to try and convince me start getting back to normal. That it was time, but it’s only had been a few weeks. She began to crowd around me, poking and prodding me with her words to get up and head to work, I couldn’t handle it.”

The sobs continue, he couldn’t help notice the few tears that’s were running down Roberts face as well “I just lost my husband, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and they just expected me to be up and about, just acting normal. Our six year relationship was gone just like that and I can’t handle it. I need him Robert, I need him here I can’t do this. I couldn’t grieve properly for my husband because of her and my family and I just miss him so much Robert. I’m a shit person, a shit father. I can’t do this without him, I miss him so much. Please I just need him back _please_.”

Robert doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Aaron again as the man heavily sobs into his chest. He feels Aaron give a few, weak punches to his chest, and he lets him. He wraps his arm tighter around the crying man, leaning his cheek on the top of his head “it’s okay let it all out.” He whispers, making soothing circles across Aaron’s back as the crying man shoulders shake from his heavy sobs. He hears Aaron softly sob ‘I need him’ into his chest, he realises how much Matthew meant in Aaron’s life. And taken away from him so quickly must of been so hard for Aaron. 

Aaron probably had these emotions building up inside him for a while now. And of course Robert understands hiding emotions, he’s done that most of his life. Maybe because of the kids and Aaron’s family he hasn’t been able to let these emotions go and properly grieve for his husband, not talking to anyone about how lonely he was feeling. Robert didn’t mind letting Aaron cry on his shoulder. 

He just wants to be a friend to Aaron.

When Aaron sobs finally subside, and Robert can hear his little sniffles against his chest, he begins to speak “Aaron listen to me okay? You are the _best_ dad to your kids.”

Aaron pushes away “shut up Robert.”

“No Aaron you need to listen.” Robert carries on “coming into this house I’ve seen how lovely your children are, and that had to come from you Aaron, because _you_ have been raising them. Not your mum, not your dad, not the baker down the road, it’s been you.” 

“But-”

“No buts Aaron. Look I don’t know why your mum is saying this stuff to you. And in my honest opinion she’s shouldn’t be staying that stuff to you because you’ve been through so much and she should be supporting you instead of telling you off every minute. But you are doing so much for your kids who love you very dearly. They always tell me how great of a dad you are, and they wouldn’t be saying that if you weren’t raising them the way you are now.”

Aaron sniffles, using his wrist to wipe his nose “but maybe the way I’m doing things wasn’t the way Matthew wanted to raise our kids.”

Robert sighs “I don’t think you’ll ever really know what he wanted. But I think he would be happy and proud of the way their kids are growing up. I didn’t know Matthew but I know he wouldn’t be disappointed in you, he never would be. He loved you Aaron, he’d be happy.”

Robert watches Aaron glistening eyes stare into his “do you think?”

Robert nods with a hum.

“But I’m still a disappointment in my mums eyes.”

“Look, I get how it feels being called a disappointment, I got called it most of my life. But you don’t need to prove to anyone that you can be better than the person you are already. I tried that and I was never happy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like I said I had problems with my father.” Robert admits, slightly uncomfortable to be mentioning his father, but he thinks Aaron needs to hear it “I was never a child he wanted, called me a disappointment most of my teenage years until he died. And I tried to prove to him and myself that I could be a better person. I created this life that I thought he would be proud of, but it never made me happy, because I wasn’t my true self. I guess I just wanted to hear my dad say that he was proud of me once, but it never happened.” 

“I’m sorry” Aaron says quietly.

Robert shrugs his shoulders “doesn’t bother me now. And you shouldn’t let what your mother words affect you either, and they probably will sting for a bit, the words that she told to. But don’t change anything for your mother because you are a great dad to them kids, a great boss to me Aaron and a good friend. You’re doing a good job.”

Robert doesn’t expect Aaron to start crying again, and immediately regrets his words. He reaches over, gripping Aaron shoulder in comfort “I’m sorry did I say something wr-”

“No” Aaron sobs “I just...I haven’t heard that I’ve been doing a good job in a while. The last time I heard that was from Matthew. I...I just miss him so much Robert. I don’t talk about things like this to other people.” 

“Well you’ve bottled these emotion up you haven’t been able to grieve properly.” Robert says “you were chucked back into reality so quickly by your mother I guess you hadn’t really accepted that he’s not here anymore. I was like that with my dad.”

“I always expect him to come through the door sometime soon.” Aaron admits “or tea being on the table as soon as I come home from work. Or I wake up in the morning and I expect him to be cuddled into me. But he’s not, and my heart just shatters all over again.”

An idea pops us in Roberts head “maybe you know going to see him might he-”

“No”

“Aaron-”

“No Robert.” Aaron voice was firm “I can’t go there. I only seem him twice and it broke me, I can’t go again.” 

“But this might help you find peace with Matthews death.” Robert tries to reason with him “like I said, I found it hard to accept my fathers death due to all the problems we had. But going to his grave and talking to him helped me with moving on from it. Maybe talking to him and saying what you can’t say to anyone else might help you too. Talking about your feelings to him might help”

Aaron shakes his head “I can’t.” He whimpers “I can’t Robert. Please understand” Aaron couldn’t handle talking to a headstone, to someone that was supposed to be here with him, being happy together for the rest of their lives. It would hurt for him to talk and get no reply. He couldn’t handle it. Robert’s trying to help, he know that but it wouldn’t work. He hopes Robert understands that.

Luckily, Robert understood “it’s okay, I get it. Just... just don’t bottle your emotions up okay? And don’t think your own your own. You have other family members other than your parents who care. Sue cares, and I care as well. So talk to someone if you feel like this again, you’re not alone.” 

_I care as well,_ Robert’s saying that made him aware of how much he cared about the kids and Aaron already, and that slightly frightened him.

Aaron nods, a small grateful smile on his face “okay.” He looks down at the two untouched teas “they’ve probably gone cold now.” He points out, rubbing now the dry tears that were sunk onto his skin. 

“Well I’m glad.” Robert chuckles, “you only would complain because it will get too sweet at the bottom of it.”

Aaron laughs, and Robert could help but softly smile. _He’s beautiful when he laughs_ Robert thinks, and he wanted Aaron to keep laughing and smiling. Because happy Aaron was the best Aaron I’m Roberts opinion

But those thoughts shouldn’t be in his head right now. 

“Right, I will make you another cup of tea then you need to go and have an early night.” Robert starts to get up, but Aaron grabs his hand before he could walk away “you okay?”

“Um..” Aaron clears his throat to speak, but couldn’t help but stop and stare at Roberts thumb doing slow moving circles on the back of his hand. It was nice, _really_ _nice_. He gathers his words, “thanks for being here...and for talking to me. It really helped.” 

Robert smiles “it’s no problem, like I said before, I didn’t wanna leave you like you were.” And with a squeeze to Aaron’s hand he starts to walk to the kitchen with Aaron cup, flexing his fingers to stop the tingles that were in his hand due to it being in Aaron’s hold. 

Aaron was thinking how he didn’t wanna let go of Roberts hand. 

~~~

“ _We are sorry to inform you that your husband Matthew..”  
_

_“He died at the scene Mr Dingle there was nothing more that we could have done..”  
_

_“We would like to celebrate the life of the Mr Mathew Dingle..”  
_

_“A loving husband, and a father to two, wonderful children..”  
_

_“What am I suppose to do without him?!?”  
_

_“Your children, that’s your main priority now”  
_

_“Pull it together Aaron!”  
_

_“We need ya!”  
_

_“Think of your family!”  
_

_...  
_

_“Aaron listen to me okay? You are the best dad to your kids.”  
_

_“You’re doing a good job.”  
_

_“...Sue cares and I care as well. So talk to someone if you feel like this again, you’re not alone.”  
_

_“I told you, sometimes a little sugar makes everything better.”  
_

_“Let me be here for you okay?”  
_

_He feels someone reach for his hand, making soft soothing circles with his thumb on the back of it  
_

_Blonde hair  
_

_Green eyes  
_

_“R-Robert?”_

Aaron eyes open in shock as he springs himself into a sitting position. That wasn’t a nightmare, well it was the start of it. But that was something else.

Was he....was he just dreaming about Robert?

Aaron lets out a bewildered laugh, running fingers through his now sweaty hair as he falls back against his pillow. More shocked and confused as ever.

_What the hell is going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distancing and realisations, grief and moving forward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been so hard to write, I’ve been deleting and writing stuff for days aha. But at last here it is! Aaron goes through a lot in this chapter. He realises things, freaks out a bit, and the talk of grief and moving forward comes with it. Which may, by the help of Sue change Aaron’s mind on how he’s been dealing with his grief. 
> 
> I loved writing Sue and Aaron’s relationship. She’s blunt, but has a Good heart and wants Aaron to be happy. I pictured Sue as like a counsellor type figure to Aaron, as he feels like he can go to her when he’s stuck in a problem.
> 
> Anyways I’m gonna stop rambling, sorry this chapter is so long but hope you enjoy! Xx

Aaron yawns as he switches on the coffee pot to make his first coffee of the day, the Thursday sun gleaming through the window which makes Aaron squint as his eyes hit the light.

Mornings were never for Aaron. 

The weekend flew by and Aaron kept his mind occupied with the kids, keeping them busy as well as himself. They went to the park, made a blanket fort to watch a few movies in and played in the garden as it was such nice weather, Aaron getting the little paddling pool out so Oliver and Amy could play in the water, which resulted in the water fight between the three of them. Keeping busy meant that Aaron didn’t think of things like his parents, the dreadful fight on that Friday evening, _Robert_.

His mind been drifting off to Robert a lot these past few days.

Aaron thought that the dream was just a one time thing, and it only happened because Robert was there on that Friday evening, comforting him and letting him talk. But no, somehow his dreams brung the recurring theme of Robert. It started the same, it was about Matthew, his death, his mum shouting at him, his family trying to help. Then the images blurred and he was suddenly standing in front of Robert. Who said lines that reassured him, comforted him and brought some calmness to his dreams.

Aaron was glad that he had a few nights where he didn’t wake up and burst into tears. But he has been waking up feeling left confused. 

It wasn’t just his dreams where he would be thinking about Robert. A moment to himself he couldn’t help but drift into thinking about the blonde man. There were moments from the Friday evening that lingered in his mind. 

The way Roberts large hand that fitted into his as he held it, the soothing circles Robert made with his thumb on the back of Aaron’s hand. The dash of freckles that was spread across the back of it, how soft the skin was to touch. How in that moment he didn’t wanna let go of his hand, wanting to hold it a little longer. 

The way Roberts arms held him, how gently his hands pressed into his skin. His muscular arms giving him a sense of security. 

His voice, the way it relaxed Aaron from his worries, telling Aaron that he’s doing a great job. 

God, how long has he been waiting for someone to say that. 

Aaron knows that he has been thinking about Robert since their first meeting, but they only came in short burst, going back to when he only thought about Roberts smile. But having him as his babysitter, he sees the charm, the kindness, the way he adores his kids, the way he is with Aaron...he couldn’t help these past few days to think about his babysitter. 

Something doesn’t settle right with Aaron about thinking about someone else though. It’s because he knows a part of himself is betraying Matthew. He never thought about any other man when he was with him. So why would he think about another man now that Matthew’s gone. He knows some people would say he shouldn’t feel guilty, but he does. 

Because he feels like he’s being unfaithful to Matthew, thinking about someone else. 

He knows that he said to Robert that thinking about Matthew hurt, but it also made him happy, and puts a smile on his face. These days however it seems that Robert is the one that he can think about who will get him to show a little smile.

Aaron knows that Robert and him became closer that Friday evening. Both of them talking about their issues, Aaron letting Robert hold him. Holding Roberts hand, not wanting to let go of Roberts hand. Aaron know he’s getting close with Robert, maybe too close. 

He decides that keeping his distance might be the best thing to do. 

He can’t keep thinking about Robert like this 

He _can’t_.

So Monday came and Aaron made the decision and kept his distance from Robert. He kept things blunt, and didn’t go into much much conversation with him. He didn’t engage in the cheeky banter that the two of them sometimes shared. Instead of wanting him to stay in the house for a little bit longer he made Robert leave as soon as he arrived home from work. He acted completely different, and of course Robert was going to notice and asked if he did something wrong. Well he couldn’t tell him the truth could he? And he had no excuses, so he just snapped at him.

“ _Look Robert, you’re just my babysitter. We ain’t doing this weird friendship thing alright? Just do your job and leave when I’m back!_ ” 

He felt guilty. Because it wasn’t Robert fault, it was his stupid brain that was making all of this harder.

Closing the door on Robert on the Wednesday evening, he leans back against the door with a defeated sigh as he realised that this wasn’t working. The fact was he felt weird that he wasn’t being his normal self around Robert. And even though he was doing this to stop thinking about Robert, he couldn’t help but think of him more as he was missing the conversations he had with him. 

He misses the smile that he had when he was around Robert, he missed Robert making him laugh. 

He was dreaming about Robert, thinking about him, so he tries to keep a distance and still thinks about him. 

Aaron was just stuck. He sighs pouring his cup of coffee as he thinks what does any of this mean?

He knows someone that will help him with all this, make him understand any of this.

“Good morning daddy!”

“Good morning sweetheart. You want toast for breakfast?”

He decides that he’ll make that visit this afternoon

~~~

“Lovely weather isn’t it?”

Aaron looks up from his view of the beach to see Sue coming though the patio doors, carrying two glasses of lemonade, her husband special lemonade she told him. Aaron reaches up for his glass and places it on the floor next to his feet. “Bit nippy ain’t it?” He answers, pulling the collars of his coat tighter. The view is lovely, but being near the sea meant the wind could be a bit cold and harsh on the skin. Aaron probably has red cheeks already from the cold air. 

Susan gives him a slap on the arm before sitting down next to him on her outdoor swing seat. “You always complain about everything.”

“You miss me.”

“Sometimes” Sue mutters out folding her arms over her chest and Aaron lets out a chuckle. “Miss the kids more.”

“Of course you do.” Aaron misses Sue a lot, being here already has already taken some weight of stress that he had from work and his worries off his shoulders. 

The little cottage that Sue has settled in was a lovely place. Not big enough for Aaron and his kids to live in but enough for someone who wanted to settle down with her husband and cat. The garden was little, and he can already see the little garden patch that Sue has already made, her solar lights that would create light in the evening in this little space. 

The decor was....something.

She was quirky, and liked her patterns. And when Aaron was walking through the house to the garden he could see she used some fascinating decor to make this house hers. From tie-dye cushions to statues to the old Rolling Stones poster on her living room wall. It’s not the decor that Aaron would have in his house, and he’s not that big into interior design. But all this made Sue, her quirkiness was something that he liked about her. 

The kids loved that about her too. 

He chuckles at the zebra solar light that Aaron and the kids got for her birthday two years ago “you still got that?” He asks with a chuckle, they bought three for her birthday, the other being a penguin and a giraffe. Oliver choosing them stating that they looked like the ‘weird stuff that Sue has in her house all the time!’. 

Aaron remembers laughing as he moved them into his online shopping basket.

“Of course, favourite thing I have in this garden.” She looks up at him “not what you want to talk about though is it?”

Right, straight to the point. 

Aaron couldn’t figure out the words to say. He couldn’t just come out and be like ‘I can’t stop thinking about Robert and I don’t know what it means’ could he? Well maybe it’s easier to say it like that, but Aaron just couldn’t form the words to just speak out his problem.

Sue will always get it out of him, she always does. 

“Is it Chas?” She gently pushes “is she being annoying again?”

“No” Aaron shakes his head “well, yeah she hasn’t been great but no it’s not about her.”

“Liv then?”

“Haven’t spoken to her recently. But she seems good, posted an Instagram of her going bowling with her friends.”

Sue tuts “teenagers and their social media huh?”

Aaron chuckles, dreading the days when the kids get phones and enjoy the social media world. There’s no way he’s gonna get them to do stuff with their head stuck in their phones on social media platforms. 

He’s treasuring all the moments that he has them now. Before social media takes over their lives.

“Robert?”

Aaron silent, rubbing his hands nervously across his thighs.

“Ah so Robert then.” Sue concludes, and Aaron answers her with a slight nod. “Is he awful? He didn’t seem like that at the bookstore. Aaron I swear if he’s not treating the kids right I will-”

“No..hold ya horses will ya?” He interrupts her quickly with a chuckle before Sue could carry on her threat further “he’s fine, great actually, kids adore him... And aren’t you a bit old to be going around with threats, can’t start punching people now at your age.”

“Cheeky.” Sue flicks his ear which makes him pull away with a big ‘ow’, his ear being cold made it sting a little.

“What you do that for?” Aaron complains with a small pout, rubbing his ear.

“You get that for calling me old.”

“Well you are a bit old.” He mutters under his breath, Sue’s hearing not being that good to hear him.

But she knows he said something from his mouth moving, and she rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her lemonade. “Right what’s Robert done then?” She sighs, getting back on topic.

“Nothing really.” Aaron admits and explains further as a confused expression appears on his former babysitters face. “I know, the problems Robert but he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“ _Explain_.”

Aaron sighs, can’t hide anything from this women “mum was her usual self on Friday when me and the kids when we went for a family meal.”

“Couldn’t keep your mouth shut could she?”

“You guessed it.” Aaron replies with a nod of his head.

The women tuts “that women I swear to god. You I never lik-”

“ _Anyway_.” Aaron presses on, not wanting the conversation to become a rant at how awful his mum could be at times. Because Sue.. she could rant for hours.“Robert came back because he forgot his wallet. And I was a mess...like wanting to drink a whole bottle of whiskey mess. He stayed with me, I pushed him away at the start. But he stayed, and he let me cry, let me talked and then talk to me when needed.”

“Well that’s nice of him.”

Aaron hums, a small smile reaching his face “yeah, he was really nice.”

Sue frowns “then what’s seems to be the problem. If Roberts doing such a good job with the kids and being a good friend to you then what’s the matter? What’s got you all this agitated and stressed. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you were before you stepped into my house.”

 _Well here we go_ Aaron thinks, sitting himself up straighter and clenching his hands together against his thighs. “Roberts been great, amazing really. Amy likes him, Oliver’s ecstatic to have him and I..he’s a good babysitter to my kids and a good friend to me.”

“But...”

“But now I can’t stop thinking about him.” Aaron breathes out, turning his face more towards Sue as he explains “I had my usual nightmare right? But then suddenly Robert was there and he made, it was like he made everything better. And I thought...that maybe it was just because how close we were Friday night, you know with him comforting me. But these past few days it keeps coming back, and I haven’t woken up and cried myself back to sleep in a few days.”

“And it’s just not the dreams Sue.” He looks out towards the sea, the waves giving him a sensation of calmness as he spoke “it’s constant. These past few days and I’m by myself I just drift off to Robert. Thinking about the way he held me, his face, his charm, his laugh....I don’t know what this means Sue I really don’t.”

“Hey, calm” she replies softly as she moves down to squeeze one of his hands “it’s okay.”

“It’s really isn’t.” Aaron states shaking his head “I tried to put some distant between us. Because I thought maybe it was because we were getting too close. Completely snapped his head off when he asked if he did something wrong.”

Sue gives him a shake of her head with a sigh “you and your temper.”

“Yeah I know” Aaron nods knowing that he’s a person that can easily snap at someone if there annoying him, or when he’s emotionally unstable “I feel really bad, awful even. And that just makes me think about him more because then I miss the conversations we were having and I just....” he groans running his fingers through his hair, gripping it slightly before looking back up towards the view “I’m just so confused.”

He looks up at Sue, to see she has a face on her saying that she already knows what’s wrong with him, she knows something that he doesn’t “what? Why you looking at me like that.”

She speaks slowly “have you...have you ever thought about Robert before all of this dreaming stuff?”

“W-what?”

_What has this got to do with anything?_

Sue raises her hand slowly, giving herself the chance to explain “just think about, has he always been someone you couldn’t help but think about.”

Aaron thinks...has he thought about Robert throughout the time he’s been working for him?

Well there was the time when they first met when he couldn’t stop staring at Roberts face, and the time where he thought he had a nice smile. That time when he got to know Robert, and wanted to get to know him more. The times when Aaron eyes lingered on Roberts face, studying his features. How safe he thought he was in Roberts arms, and how he didn’t want to let go of Roberts hand that Friday and _oh_..

Maybe he’s thought about Robert a bit then.

“Maybe... I have been thinking about Robert when I’m with him and sometimes when he’s gone. I remember the first time we met I couldn’t stop staring at his face, had to compose myself before I got any words out” he admits with a small smile “and I’ve noticed things about him while he’s been babysitting that I like..maybe.” He mumbles off at the end of his sentence.

“Aaron...”

“What?” He looks at Sue, who showed a small smile in her face “why you smiling like that?”

“I think...now don’t snap.” She quickly says and Aaron nods promising to hold his temper “I think you might be... attracted to Robert.”

Aaron eyes widen in shock “w-what? No what are you on about?”

“You know how I knew I was attracted to Martin?” Sue explains wrapping her cardigan around her body, the mild cold temperature getting to her now “it was because I was enjoying his company. He made me smile, laugh and like you I started dreaming about him too. At first I didn’t get it, cause I wasn’t the type of girl who liked relationships, but I realise then I couldn’t stop thinking about him and that had to mean something. It looks like your going through the same thing as I did.”

Aaron shakes his head “No, I’m not attractive to him. I love Matthew.”

“Love and attraction are two different things, there wide on the spectrum.” Sue says reaching to grip Aaron’s hand to console him as she could see the panic in his eyes “it’s okay to be attracted to someone, there’s no harm in it.”

“Yes there is!” Aaron stands up and moves towards the railing of the porch, his back to Sue as he says “Matthew said he would hate me looking somewhere else. I would be betraying him, I am betraying him thinking about Robert.”

“But love, Matthews not here is he?”

Aaron freezes.

“Answer me this.” Sue says, after Aaron doesn’t say anything “do you enjoy Roberts company? Do you have one conversation where he didn’t make you laugh or smile hmm?”

Aaron was silent, he couldn’t lie, she would see right through it. “No” he admits quietly, looking down at his hands “I can’t help but smile everytime I see him, talk to him. He just puts a smile on my face. The way he treats my kids, the way they make Amy and Oliver happy it...it makes me happy.”

“ _And..?”_

“And I felt secure being in his arms when he comforted me, the way his hand fitted into mine when I held it.” Aaron continues, a smile forming on his face “he’s a person I think I want to get to know better.”

He sighs as he turns back around and leans against the railing, Sue giving him a knowing smile as she leans back in her seat.

“I’m attracted to Robert aren’t I?”

“I think so.”

Aaron sucks his bottom lip in, shaking his head as tears brim to his eye, crossing his arms over his chest “this is so wrong.”

“What is? Finding someone attractive.”

“Yes!” Aaron exclaims, starting to pace up and down the small patio “I have a husband.”

“ _Had_ ”

Aaron stops, breathes out to compose himself, to stop his heart from breaking as he mentions Matthew in past tense. “had” he turns back to Sue, who was watching him closely “and I promised myself even after his death that I wouldn’t look elsewhere, that I wouldn’t be unfaithful to him. And here I am thinking about someone else.” He shakes his head “no my attraction is just a blip, I-I don’t like him like that I just need to keep more distance away from Robert.”

“You just said that you missed his company when you tried to push him away.” Sue says, and Aaron bites his lip in frustration because he couldn’t deny that. “What’s keeping more distance gonna do?”

Aaron sighs “then what do I do?! I can’t keep thinking about him like this.” He continues to pace, mumbling to himself in frustration.

“Right Aaron, sit down. You walking back and forth is making me seasick.” Sue pats the seat next to her, and Aaron sighs wrapping his arms tightly around himself as he sits down. 

“Is it really that bad, having this attraction to Robert?” 

“Yes.”

“Is it?” Sue pushes “it’s been two years Aaron.”

“Yes...” Aaron pauses “maybe, no, I don’t know!”

He leans back with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and his mind circles with endless thoughts. Sue wraps an arm around him, gently squeezing his shoulder as she notices the tears starting to stream down Aaron face “hey it’s okay, it’s alright.”

“It’s not.” Aaron whimpers, looking at Sue with a shake of his head. “It’s really not?”

“Aaron, thinking about someone else ain’t you forgetting Matthew.” 

“Isn’t it? Because I feel like it is.”

“Oh Aaron.” Sue brings him closer to her, and Aaron lets out light sobs against her shoulder. Sue has been here before with Aaron. The man crying against her shoulder as he sobs for his husband, for the life that got taken away so quickly. 

Matthew was a special man, a heart of gold. Sue knew that from her first meeting with him. A kind heart that could bring any smile on someones face, taken away from life so quickly. 

Sue right now knew that Aaron would be feeling guilty about thinking about Robert, being attracted to Robert. And Sue will be the one to tell him not to be, because he shouldn’t be. 

But Sue knew Aaron hasn’t dealt with his grief properly, and it makes it become harder when Aaron wants to take a step forward in life. Because he’s stuck in his grief, and haven’t got to the acceptance stage of it. Where you find peace with it, and you feel ready to take that step forward.

His grieving stopped, because of his mum, his children and he’s been ignoring ever since. So Aaron’s still in this fog of grief that keeps circling him. Having acceptance with his death, might take him a step away from the fog, making things clearer. Even two years on, Aaron’s making things harder for himself, he needs to start the journey of finding peace so he can make things easier.

Sue will help him.

And so can Robert, if Aaron gets this stupid idea that he needs to keep his distance. Because Robert can be someone who could be so _good_ for Aaron, she just needs Aaron to see that.

“Listen to me.” She says, leaning her head against his “Matthew, he’s gone and I’m sorry to say that to you but he is. And there’s nothing you can do to bring him back.”

A bitter chuckle escapes Aaron “thanks Sue.” He leans away, wiping his eyes “really what I wanna hear.”

“But why haven’t you accepted that?” Sue questions raising an eyebrow “is it because you think that he’s gonna come back?”

Aaron bites his lip, thinking back to what he said to Robert on Friday 

“ _I always expect him to come through the door sometime soon, or tea being on the table as soon as I come home from work...”_

I guess Aaron does have a tiny little bit of hope.

Aaron shows a small nod, saying “I guess maybe I’m still in denial about his death. That I guess, not having much time to grieve it just... didn’t put me in a mindset where I could feel at peace with it, you know?” 

“I get it. Was like that with my older sister when she died” Sue sends him a small sad smile, and Aaron couldn’t help but reach over and squeeze her had, knowing how close Sue and her sister was. “But you know how I got through it? by talking to my husband and telling him how I felt. Don’t you get tired of having this heavy weight of grief pushing inside you every day?” 

“It’s so hard.” Aaron chokes out after a few moments of silence, remembering where some days he couldn’t get out of bed because his body ached because it felt like his inside were being squished together, because of this weight he had inside of him. Knowing that he cries once or twice a week when he’s alone about his husband, about how lonely it is for him. “I can’t do this without him Sue, it was meant to be me and him forever.” 

Sue smiles sadly at him, this will hurt him and her, but she has to tell him. “Aaron he’s not going to come back. Even if you wish to the stars every night, he’s not gonna come back.” 

Hearing Sue saying that out loud makes Aaron sob into her shoulder again, because her saying that out loud makes all of this seem real. And Sue lets him cry, because she feels like he’s been needing to get his emotions out for a while now. She keeps a firm grip around him, running her fingers through his hair to comfort him as he forms a patch of wetness on her floral blouse from his tears. 

“Grief...it’s a funny thing.” Sue starts to say as she hears Aaron sobs subside into soft little sniffles. Aaron listens with his head still resting on Sue’s shoulder, watching the view infront of him. “We all experience it, we all experience differently. But grieving is where the healing begins, and ignoring your grief will make it much worse for you in the years to come.”

“It’s not like I had a choice.” Aaron murmurs softly “mum wanted to me to get back to normal.”

“Yes, remember that, wanted to slap her- _Anyway_..” Aaron chuckles at Sue quick change back to the topic “when my older sister died, I went through all these changes that I had to go through. My relationships changed with family and friends, my routine changed, I had to get use to not seeing my sister every Tuesday down the little cafe in town. It hurt, it really hurt but I coped..you have to I guess to move forward.”

“It was a shock to just not have my husband anymore, to become a single parent.” Aaron gulps, remembering the times were he had sat not knowing what to do, not knowing if he would be a good dad to his kids. “Didn’t even know if I would be a good by myself.”

“You are an amazing dad Aaron, you are doing such a good job with them. Your kids happiness are a prime example of how good you are.”

“Robert said the something similar.”

“Well I’m glad we think alike.” 

Aaron lets out a small chuckle.

“Moving from a loss ain’t easy Aaron, I know that myself.” Sue continues “ignoring your pain, keeping it from surfacing is making it worse for you Aaron. For healing, acceptance and for moving forward you need to face your grief. You can’t just run away from it, you need to deal with it head on.” 

Aaron leans away from Sue, harshly sniffing as he wipes some tears off his face. He knows Sue is right, that not dealing with his grief has made it hard on himself and has blinded him from taking that step forward in life. He knew this pain inside of him was holding him back. But the truth was Aaron was afraid. Because if he did grieve, and it started to ease, he believed he would be letting go of Matthew, forgetting him. “I’m just scared.” Aaron admits with a light sob “I can’t forget about Matthew...I don’t want to.”

“Hey look at me.” She coax Aaron to look at her, and she grips his chin tightly “listen to me alright? Going forward with life does _not_ mean you are forgetting about him. Having fun, enjoying yourself does _not_ imply to anyone or to yourself that Matthew is no longer gonna be missed. Because he is missed, by so many people. Piecing yourself together, and having that want to find someone else does _not_ mean you are betraying Matthew. It just means your grief has run it’s course, and your ready to take a step forward.” She points to Aaron’s heart “this place, this is where Matthew will always be. You will never forget him Aaron, his memory will always live with you and your children.”

“I know.” Aaron replies softly “I’ll always want to make sure the kids know how good of a dad he was to them, how amazing their other daddy was.”

“And you can still do that. While trying to find the next pathway you wanna take, while trying to figure out this new chapter in your life. Staying in the past will cause you so much pain Aaron, taking that path of grieving will bring you relief, I promise.” 

Aaron nods, taking in what Sue said. “But how?” He asks the women “how do I grieve?”

“By talking to people” Sue replies “By taking care of yourself. By venting out your feelings to people that you know.”

Aaron scoffs, leaning back in his seat with a frown “haven’t really got that many people.”

“So what am I? A piece of this furniture.” Sue jokes, shaking her head at how stupid Aaron could be sometimes “you have me you idiot, and you have _some_ of your family that care, like Belle, Liv and hey maybe Uncle Cain if he ever puts a real genuine smile on his face.” Aaron laughs at that. “And you can have Robert, if you stop this stupid distancing thing you’re doing. He’s seems to want to be a friend”.” 

“But what about my..” he pauses, makes a gesture with his hands “..attraction to him.”

“Look I know your freaking out over this attraction you have for him and I mean he’s pretty handsome so I’m not blaming you.” 

“Sue” he grimaces 

“What?” 

“He’s way too young for you.”

Sue shrugs “doesn't mean I can’t look...” she rolls her eyes at Aaron slight look of disgust “ _anyway_ , he seems to be putting some smiles on your face recently. So be his friend, talk to him if you want to. And anyway, your only attracted to him, you could be put right off in a few weeks if he has some of those annoying habits.” 

“So what? I just ignore it.”

Sue hums, agreeing. “Focus on yourself for now. Try to be happy in the life you have now, grieve for Matthew, find peace with his death. Talk to people when you can. Go out and have fun with kids, with your friends and family. Heck come round here for tea with me, Simon and Misty. And then maybe, when your ready - and you’ll only know that - if your attraction to Roberts still there, see where it goes I guess.” 

“What if I’m never gonna be ready.”

“Then just take a leap of faith and see what happens.”

Aaron laughs, throwing his head back to rest it on the back of his seat. 

Aaron never thought his life would come to this, he never thought he would be attractive to anyone else again but here he is. Admitting his attraction for his blond, green eye, sharp jaw, nice looking babysitter. Roberts not Aaron’s type, but Aaron can see that there’s something there with Robert that pulls him closer, instead of stepping away like he was telling himself to do.

For a long time, Aaron had resisted the fact to accept the changes and think of new plans and visions for him and his children. Cause he always felt that Matthew was here and changing his life would mean he’s forgetting. And maybe he’s starting to realise now that Matthew won’t ever go away, that his memory will still live on even if Aaron moves on without him. This pain he has, he knows it’s dragging him through the days, he knows that his grief that he’s ignored for so long ain’t helping him. And maybe now he’s thinking of taking them delicate steps into finding peace with the death of his husband.

He’s still got some way to go, but Aaron believes accepting that it’s time to start moving forward is something.. 

He always thought he didn’t have the support to move forward with his grief, that grieving was something that he had to go through alone. But he doesn’t, he can have support, he has support and guidance.

Sue, Belle, Liv, maybe his Uncle Cain when he’s not grumpy, _Robert_..

“I feel like talking to Robert on Friday helped.” He says to Sue, remembering how much lighter he felt after crying into Robert. “I guess some of my venting went on him and some onto you just now” He sends Sue a grateful smile “thank you, for always being my guidance in life.”

“I’m always here for you Aaron.” Sue gives a squeeze to Aaron’s hand “I just want you to be happy. I really do.”

Aaron maybe wants to start being happy too, he realises now he can’t be in this fog of grief any longer, it’s not healthy. He wants to be happy with himself, start feeling..content in the life he has now. 

Acceptance...it’s hard, but having that acceptance will make things easier, for himself, his life and for his kids. 

Aaron sniffs and he moves down in his seat to rest his head on Sue’s shoulder, the two of them watching the waves rushing in onto the sand, little kids running away from it with a loud scream. Their parents watching with laughter. 

Finding peace of his husband death must come first, before anything or anyone else.

But the question that is with Aaron now is...what does he do next?

“.. _going to his grave and talking to him helped me with moving on from it.._ ”

Aaron asks Sue about the idea of going to see Matthew.

“It might help.” Sue replies “talking about what happened, how you felt. It could put you in a better mindset on what you want to do. I would bring someone with you though, you know for support” 

Isn’t it weird that Aaron already knew who he wanted to bring with him.

“I need to apologise to Robert.” Aaron decides. Yes, before anything else, that will be his first move. “I’ve been right dick to him these last few days.” 

“Well lucky for you my lovely husband is making salted caramel cupcakes for you to take home for the kids, he probably won’t mind giving you two to give to Robert. You know he has a massive sweet tooth? Would probably eat a spoon of sugar that man.”

Aaron softly smiles.

“Yeah I know” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, as well as accepting his attraction to Robert has realised that maybe it’s time to move forward...which is such a huge step for him. He’s still got a way to go, but he’s getting there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology, a beer, and Paddy....

“Robert, daddy’s here!”

Robert lets out a sigh, placing the jigsaw piece down and glances over to Oliver, who has a small pout on his face as they didn’t get to finish the jigsaw for daddy Aaron “hey we can finish it tomorrow if you want.” He offers to the young boy, who gives him a nod in return. With a smile and a ruffle of Oliver’s hair Robert tells him to go and see his dad as he carefully tries to put the uncompleted jigsaw into it’s box.

He wanted to get out of here quickly, before it became another awkward talk with Aaron.

He thought on Friday that they have become somewhat friends. He was really worried about Aaron, and glad he stayed so Aaron didn’t cry and drown himself in the bottle of whisky. He thought he took things too far on Friday. Aaron is his boss, and you don’t really hug and hold your bosses hand. But Aaron seemed fine with it....well Robert thought he was. 

Monday came around and Aaron was a completely different person. Blunt, distant, moody...and course Robert was going to concerned and ask what’s was wrong. Completely regretted asking though when he got snapped at by the man, saying that Robert was his babysitter and nothing more. So yeah...Robert now thinks he may have taken a step too far on that Friday evening. 

But he was slightly annoyed, because if Aaron was gonna be so distant why would he let him hug him and comfort him. Why would Aaron tell him some personal things if he was just gonna be like this, why the hell did Robert talk about his dad, an uncomfortable topic to talk about, if he was gonna just be like this. 

But he was also so annoyed, because Robert couldn’t help but think of the man throughout the weekend. He was worried, he was worried leaving him the way he was on Friday. So he couldn’t help but think of Aaron the whole weekend, which kept him distracted from doing his daily weekend activities. Maybe he was thinking about Aaron too much. But he was annoyed because he cared about Aaron and he just got pushed away. 

He thought maybe it was because Aaron thought that Robert was trying to make a move on him. And yeah maybe Robert can admit Aaron is handsome, but he wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t do that.

So Aaron is just his boss, they aren’t friends, and he kept things civil between them these last few days. Aaron comes back from work, Robert and Aaron have a few awkward words between them and then he leaves. It’s what Aaron wants, he’s the boss after all.

Even though Robert really...just wants to be a friend to him.

He hears the kids scream ‘Sue’ and ‘cupcakes’ meaning that Aaron has made a visit to his former babysitter. He chuckles at the kids delight over the present Sue has given them, _they are gonna be so buzzing on sugar tonight_ he thinks to himself with a small smile, closing the jigsaw box and starting to clear away Amy’s paints.

“Hiya.”

Robert turns to see Aaron leaning against the kitchen door, his coat still wrapped tightly around him. His face slightly puffy and red, like he’s been crying.

But Roberts not gonna say anything, cause he’s just Aaron’s babysitter remember?

“I’ll just pack these up and I’ll be out your way.” He murmurs dully, turning back around just to put Amy’s paint back into her little art case. Robert found it cute, with all her little stickers spread across it.

“Um...here.”

Robert stops what he’s doing and turns around to see Aaron standing closer to him, his hand awkwardly out towards him with a box that seems to have two cupcakes in them. 

“There um..salted caramel.” Aaron awkwardly mutters, wiggling the box for Robert to take.

_Okay..what is going on?_

Robert, confused, slowly takes the box out of Aaron’s hand with a frown on his face “what are these for?” He asks, looking down at the box, notching first the caramel icing that was in a neat swirl. Robert thought they looked delicious, his tastebuds already tingling.

“It’s kinda a...” Aaron trails off with a scratch on his head “I’m sorry gift.”

Robert frowns deeper “an I’m sorry gift?”

“Yeah it’s to say I’m sorry.” Aaron replies quickly “for being a complete ass to you these past few days.”

Robert looks down at the cupcakes with a small smile, finding it quite sweet that Aaron gave him a little ‘I’m sorry gift’. Even if it was just two cupcakes, it was... _nice_. “It’s fine.” Robert sighs with a shrug of his shoulders “I just wish you told me that me on Friday was too much for you instead of lying.”

Aaron frowns “I wasn’t lyin-”

“Well something must of been uncomfortable for ya.” Robert cuts him off, placing the cupcakes down on the table “I thought we were..I dunno friends maybe? And these past few days you just been completely off with me, like I did something wrong. Look I get it...I’m just your babysitter, but I said on Friday I wanted to be your friend and I-I thought that was something that might have wanted too.” 

“I do wanna be friends with you.” 

Robert scoffs, continuing to clean up “got a funny way of showing it.” 

“Look I..Friday was a lot for me okay? I don’t talk about Matthew, about my grieving it just gets too much.” 

“Then why did you?” 

“Because I had a few drinks of whiskey inside of me I don’t know, I was emotional.” Aaron stops Robert cleaning by gripping his arm, making Robert turn round to face him. Aaron was close, Robert could smell the heavily scented cologne that Aaron had on him. He slowly steps back, watching Aaron hand slide down his arm before he pulled away, taking step back giving space between him and Robert. 

Robert couldn’t help to admit that he kind of missed the warmth from Aaron’s hand on his arm. 

“Talking about Matthew..it is hard.” Aaron admits, keeping eye contact with Robert, who wanted to look away, but couldn’t. Aaron eyes were the shade of blue that was so bemused and vivid, he’s never seen eyes like that before. “I felt I don’t know, _different_ about things after our conversation on Friday and I freaked out and basically decided just to be a complete prick to you I guess. I just, didn’t know how to handle it but I lashed out at you. I’m sorry, that was never meant to happen.”

“It’s fine.” Robert says with a smile, but Aaron didn’t look convinced “Aaron I mean it okay, it’s fine but..” Robert pauses “h-how did you feel differently after Friday?”

_Oh.. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and turns out I might have be slightly attracted to you._

Aaron know he’s not gonna tell him that, so he decided to go with something else “I guess I felt lighter, that I had..” he gestures to his chest “some of this weight that I was carrying off my chest. And I guess I didn’t know what it meant, I think I was...scared of what it meant.” 

“What do you mean?”

Aaron moves closer into the kitchen, resting his hands on the edge of one the seats as he peers his head round into the living room checking to see if the kids were still watching tv. “Talking to Sue made me realised it’s not good...me ignoring this grief.” He speaks quietly, just in case the kids came closer to the kitchen door. “And maybe it’s time that I start..taking time to deal with my grief and maybe..move forward with my life.”

Robert raises his eyebrows, shocked. He didn’t expect that, on Friday Robert thought that Aaron was not ready to take that step, that he wasn’t ready to face his grief. But here he is, telling Robert that he might be ready move onto a new chapter without Matthew. Robert couldn’t help but be surprised as he speaks to Aaron “that’s great Aaron, really. You sure you’re ready?”

“No” Aaron admits with a sigh, tightening his hands on the chair he was standing behind. “I’m absolutely terrified. But I think I need to do this for me and the kids. Not taking my grief into my own hands and dealing with it, it hasn’t been good for me. Mentally and physically. She also said I need to talk to people about my feelings, and I shouldn’t push people away right now, because I need friends and family” He send Robert a small smile “I..I consider us friends, I’m sorry that I made you think we weren’t.” 

“It’s alright, you’ve already made up for it.” Robert picks up the cupcakes with a bright smile “salted caramel is in my top five cupcake flavours. Well I mean chocolate is my favourite but-”

“Shut up and take the damn cupcakes will ya?” 

They both share a laugh. And Aaron moves his way to the fridge “do you want to stay for a beer?” 

“Uh” Robert checks for his watch “I need to get home soon, mums making tea..” he looks up to see Aaron’s face drop a little “but I can stay for one I guess, mums probably still making it.” 

Aaron smiles, brightly, pulling two beers out of the fridge. 

~~~

“You did not used to work on the farm?”

“I did, I swear!”

Aaron shakes his head with a laugh “I can not believe you would wear a little farmers hat.” 

“I can show you the old photos if you want.” 

“Oh I would love to see them.”

Robert chuckles as he plays with the label of his beer. They moved to the back garden, Aaron deciding that the weather was still warm for the kids to play outside. So Robert and Aaron were perched on the middle step of the porch, keeping an eye of the kids as the played towards the bottom of the garden. They were pretending that they were pirates, finding the treasure of gold Oliver told them. They both laughed.

Kids and their imaginations 

“You only wanna see a photo to take the piss.”

Aaron scoffs “well yeah obviously.” 

Robert smiles “I grew up on it, so I had to work there. Absolutely hated it mind, wasn’t something that I wanted to do.”

“Really?” Aaron raises his eyebrows “what did you wanna do?”

“I liked art, drawing. Consider going to a course about it when I turned eighteen.” Robert shakes his head with a scoff “told my dad and he shut me down, told me that ‘no son of his was going to work in something so pathetic like that.’ So I didn’t follow what I wanted to do.”

Aaron lets out a frown “your dad sounded like a right dick, no offence.”

“Nope, your completely right.” Robert mutters. Aaron sees a small sad smile reach Roberts face as he takes a gulp of his beer. 

“Sometimes your dad ain’t what you want them to be.”

“Why what was your dad like? I mean, your real father.” 

Aaron gulps, turning his head as he tries not to put an image of him in his head. The terror and fear he had around him. What he had to go through because of that man. What his family had to go through because of that man. The thought of him made Aaron sick “Never met him. I’ve only had Paddy as a father figure” Aaron lies.

Robert nods, accepting what Aaron said. And the blue eyed man couldn’t help but let out a little sigh of relief when Robert continues on. “What where you like when you were younger?”

“Oh I was a total chav, the most gobbiest person there was” Aaron says “wore socks over joggers and everything.”

Robert couldn’t help and but let out a loud laugh, leaning back as his laughter carried through the garden. Aaron couldn’t help but brightly smile at the man, seeing him laugh and happy made Aaron have a weird feeling circling in his gut. 

Aaron likes knowing that he can bring a laugh out of Robert, bring out a smile.

“It’s not funny.” Aaron says with a laugh, rolling his eyes as Robert continues his laughter “it was fashion in the day.” 

“Yeah, fashion for idiots.” Robert gasps out, trying to get his breathing back as his laughter calms down. “I can imagine you now, walking down the streets of Emmerdale with your head held high. I bet you thought you were so cool.” 

“I was actually.” Aaron says defending his young self fashion choices. Even though Robert was slightly right, he did look like a right idiot in his younger years. He’s glad his sense of clothing has gotten..slightly better. 

Aaron moves his view from Robert to his kids, who were now crawling across the grass, probably another step in their imaginary adventure. “You know they get their creativeness and their imagination from Matthew. Never in my mind would I think of pirate adventures that these two create.”

“Yeah I know.” 

“How would you know?” Aaron frowns, “I never told you that about Matthew.”

Robert gulps, looking down at his beer before glancing back up at Amy “when me and Amy were colouring, she said...she liked doing it because Matthew used to. So I kinda guessed from that Matthew was a creative one out of the two of you.” 

Aaron lets out a soft gasp, turning back to his daughter who was laughing into the sky. His eyes turning misty as his heart grows bigger for his little girl “I..I didn’t know that.”

Robert shrugs “I guess they both remembering their father in their own special way.” He grows concerned when a turn runs down Aaron’s cheek “hey I didn’t mean to upset you.” He wraps and arm around Aaron’s shoulder in comfort.

Aaron couldn’t help but lean into Roberts arm “you didn’t. I guess I just didn’t think they would remember so much of Matthew.”

“You tell them stuff everyday, they could never not remember him.”

Aaron nods, sniffling as he wipes his tears “he would be thrilled with Amy liking art.” He shrugs “maybe I should tell him that when I go and see him.”

Robert doesn’t say anything, and Aaron feels Robert slowly pull his arm away “your going to see him?” 

Aaron nods, looking to the shocked face that Robert wore “yeah, thought maybe it was time.”

“It wasn’t because what I said was it?”

“No” Aaron replies “well maybe. I asked Sue about it, and she said it was a good idea to you know..talk about what I was feeling with him and let out my emotions.” Aaron pauses “I guess it will help me connect with him, reflect on things and I can start finding..peace with his death.” 

Robert lets out a small smile “it helped me a lot with my dad. And it might not work with you, but there’s no harm in trying in it?”

“How?”

“What?” 

“How did it help you?”

Robert faces the front again, tension building up in his body. He keeps his eyes on his bottle, not making eye contact with the man next to him. “I already told you, it helped me in some way move past it.” 

Roberts grief for his father was a blur. But he remembers the drinking, the tears, the shouting. The anger and sadness he had when he visited his dad’s grave. The anger he had in him when he left his sisters house, a bag packed as he went to London because he needed space to _breathe._

It took a long time for the Sugdens to handle their grief, all experiencing it in different ways. 

Jack sugden was a blessing and a curse to their family, Robert thought he was more of a curse than a blessing. 

Aaron frowns at him “there’s got to be more than that.”

Robert sighs, he doesn’t wanna go into detail about it now. “I guess the things I never got to say to him I could say at his grave, things I bottled up for years. It made me relieved to get it all out, so it helped me in that way. But people are different Aaron, you might not feel the same way I felt after visiting him.”

Aaron nods, taking a gulp of his beer “Sue said I should bring someone for support.”

“Well I’m sure there’s plenty of family members who are willing to come with you. Who would you want to bring is the question.”

Aaron, just looks at Robert and thinks, 

_You, maybe I want you to be there._

Aaron knew since Sue mentioned about bringing someone that it was Robert. He doesn’t know why, but he trust Robert to be there with him. The comfort he felt being in Roberts arms, the security, warmth. If it all went wrong, and Aaron couldn’t handle it he knew he wanted Robert to be there, supporting him, helping him through.

The thing is, how do you ask someone something that is so big? 

Aaron sighs softly, reaching across to grab Roberts hand. He stays silent for a moment, plays with Roberts fingers that are gently pressed against his skin. He looks up at Robert, who was looking at him with burrowed brows.

“Robert would..would you-”

A clear of someone’s throat disrupts what he’s about to say.

The two men both look up to see Paddy standing by the back door, looking towards both of them with a stern frown. 

Aaron glances down to see that Paddy was looking at their entwined hands.

Robert and Aaron both pull their hands away.

“P-paddy what are you doing here?” Aaron says standing up and making his way towards him “you can’t just enter my home.”

“Sorry sorry.” Paddy quickly replies, fixing his glasses “you weren’t answering the door, so I just thought I come in.”

Aaron rolls his eyes “right, well what do you want?” 

“Your Robert then?”

Aaron turns to Robert who stands up after Paddy addresses him “uh yeah that’s me” he murmurs to the bald man, holding his hand out for him shake “it’s nice to meet you.” 

Paddy looks down at Roberts hand, and looks back up at his face. As if he was not happy with him, as if he was judging him. Aaron didn’t like that.

But a few moments after Paddy reaches out and shakes his hand, Robert slightly wincing at how tight the handshake was. “You too.” 

“Um Paddy..” Aaron says agitated, resting his hands on his hips “you still haven’t explained why your here..because I’m sure it’s not to meet my babysitter.” 

“Right um..” Paddy scratches the top of his head “it’s your mum, she misses you.” 

“Not my problem is it.”

“Aaron she’s sorry, really sorry.” 

Aaron shrugs with a downward smile “heard that before Pads, don’t think she means a word though.”

“But..” Paddy glances at Robert with a frown, who was standing a few spaces behind his son “don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Paddy!”

Robert eyes widen as he puts his beer down, feeling now like he’s overstayed a bit “yeah.. I should go.”

Aaron turns to him quickly “no, you don’t have to.”

“Aaron it’s fine.” He reassures him with a squeeze of his shoulder “mum’s probably made tea already so I should go.” He glances between the other two men “leave you two to talk.” 

“Right well I’ll walk you out.”

Robert says goodbye to the kids, giving them big hugs and telling them he will see them tomorrow. Aaron leaves the kids with Paddy as he walks Robert out, but not before giving his dad a small glare as he walks passed him. 

He didn’t like the way he spoke to Robert.

“Hey look I’m sorry about him.” Aaron apologies as they get to his front door “he shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” 

“Don’t stress.” Robert shrugs with a smile “it’s fine. However don’t think he likes me at the moment.”

“Well I wouldn’t mind him. He’s only like that cause I bet mum’s had a few words.” 

Robert frowns, “does he follow everything your mum says and does?”

“All the time.”

Robert shakes his head with a laugh “wow”. He thinks back to the moment before they got interrupted “do you...want to tell me what you wanted to say..you know before Paddy came in?”

Aaron wanted to, but he knew in some way Paddy would be close, listening. And he didn’t want any of this to go back to him mum, not yet anyway. “Aah I’ll just tell you another time. You better get home, can’t miss your mums cooking.”

Robert nods, a small smile “yeah it’s our famous lasagne tonight, can’t miss that.”

“Special recipe?”

“Been a recipe in our family for years.” 

Robert says his goodbye and makes his way to his car, clutching his cupcakes to his chest. He takes a moment to glance back at Aaron who was watching him with a soft smile.

_He’s never seen Aaron doing that before._

Robert gives him another wave and a bright smile before heading in his car and diving off, his stomach already rumbling for his mum’s lasagne.

But he had a thought circling his mind, as he drove through the country lanes. 

_What was Aaron going to say? What was he going to ask?_

~~~

Aaron watches Robert go, his shoulders dropping at the thought that he never got to ask him what he wanted to ask

Well, there’s always next time.

He lets out a big sigh as he enters back into the living room, seeing the kids and Paddy have vacated themselves into there. 

“Kids can you go upstairs for a bit. Daddy just need to talk to grandad Paddy.” He guided his children up the stairs, chuckling at the grumbles they made on every step. “You can come down in a bit!” He calls up with a smile. 

That smile immediately drops when he turns back to Paddy. 

“You shouldn’t have spoken to Robert like that.”

Paddy splutters “w-well he was just....just standing there.”

“Doesn’t mean you had to be rude.” Aaron points out, making his way to sit down on his grey armchair, as Paddy has perched himself on the middle of the sofa. He sighs, interlacing his fingers “go on then, what’s your excuse this time.”

“This isn’t a excuse.”

Aaron scoffs “Paddy the amount of times you’ve had to come to me and talk about why my mother the way she is. I can pretty much say that there all just a bunch of excuses right now.”

Paddy pleads to him “Aaron listen, she’s sorry, I’m serious. She know she took things too far.”

“Does she? Cause I don’t think she does. And weren’t you mad at her at the time aswell, why you suddenly defending her for her actions. She hurt me, you know that.”

“Because I love her.” Paddy admits “and I know when she regrets things, like she does now. She’s so upset with herself Aaron.”

“Right.” Aaron nods sarcastically “and you just expect me to run into her arms, play happy families again. Not this time Paddy, she took things too far. I have a right to be upset.”

“But did she really?”

“W-what?”

“Well..” Paddy awkwardly shuffles in his seat, “there are a few things that you have done which are...questionable.”

Aaron gives him a look “are you just saying that or are you trying to keep in mums good books?”

Paddy rambles words out, fiddling with his glasses as he tries to get a sentence out “well...yeah maybe..well no I just...”

“Paddy.” Aaron cuts him off with a sigh, rubbing his eyes in frustration “I’ve got other stuff to deal with right now.”

“What’s more important then sorting stuff out with your parents?”

His path of grieving for his husband,

His want to find peace with it,

His kids,

Why Amy is different around Chas?

His work, potential new clients,

His attraction to Robert,

_Robert_.

The list just keeps on going.

“It’s just..things I need to deal with on my own.” Aaron just says in the end. “I can’t do this right now Paddy.”

“You need us.” Paddy suddenly burst out at him “who was there with you through everything with Matthew huh? With you struggling with your sexuality? What happened with Gord-”

“Stop.” Aaron spits out “before you say something you regret.”

“Well then maybe if you stop being so inconsiderate and listen to your mother when she’s only trying to help! God Aaron do you know how hard it is to be around you sometimes. Your unbelievable.”

Aaron swallows thickly, sitting there and he takes in what Paddy just said. _Selfish, inconsiderate, disappointment, unbelievable_...the insults just keep on coming these days.

“You know where the door is Paddy.” He states standing up and making his way to the kitchen. He’s not dealing with this right now, not just after a pleasant evening with his kids and babysitter.

“I-I didn’t mean that.”

“ _You_ meant every word.” Aaron spits out, turning around to face Paddy again.

“It’s just frustrating.” Paddy sighs, “your mother is only trying to help, and then you push and then she pushes back. And I’m stuck in the middle, all the time.”

“I didn’t ask you to get involved.”

“Well someone has too!” Paddy exclaims “or this family would have been ruined a long time ago.”

But Aaron couldn’t help to think, that this family has been ruined for years, and maybe he’s starting to realise that. No matter how much Paddy tries to keep this family going, the cracks are becoming deeper. 

But at the end of the day, family is family ain’t it?

Aaron sighs, placing his hand on his hips as he stares at Paddy, who has a pleading look on his face.

“Please Aaron, she wants to make things right. She loves you.”

“Yeah and I love her too.” Aaron chokes out, “but I need time, so please just give me that.”

Paddy nods and Aaron thought that was the end of this conversation, and turns to head into the kitchen. But Paddy just had _one_ more thing to say. 

“well, just make sure this Robert doesn’t try anything alright?”

Turning back around, Aaron’s confusion shows in his face “excuse me?”

“Don’t think I notice his slimy hand in yours when I entered the garden. Who knows what would happen if I didn’t step in. Why was he here anyway, he done his job for the day.”

Aaron face just drops into shock, is Paddy really judging Robert already. “Me and Robert are friends, he’s allowed to stay over for a drink if he wants too. And he was holding my hand because he was comforting me, something that you two haven’t done in months. So what does that say about you two if someone I’ve known for two weeks now is comforting me more than you ever did?!”

He knew he told a small lie when saying that it was Robert who made the move hold his hand. But if Aaron told Paddy the truth he knew the reaction wouldn’t be pleasant.

“Don’t you turn this back on us.”

“No Paddy, you made me do that. Robert is the most decent friend I had in months, so stop trying to put these thoughts in my head. Just go, tell mum I’ll talk to her when I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking, reactions, and feelings...

“....and they all lived happily ever after. The end!”

“Read it again daddy!”

“I’ve already read it two times sweetheart.”

Amy giggles, clutching her teddy “it’s so good.”

Aaron, sitting on the edge of her daughters bed shakes his head as he puts the book away. “No more darling, time to get ready to sleep.” 

“Aww daddy..” Amy whines extending the ‘y’ on the word ‘daddy’. With a small pout, she lifts her princess covers up with the help of Aaron to get into bed. 

When Paddy left, Aaron tried his hardest to not show the tension in his body infront of the kids. Keeping them entertained when making tea and after they had finished their food so they didn’t know that anything was wrong with their dad. He was distracting his kids and he was distracting himself, distracting himself from whatever was happening with his parents. 

He wished that Paddy never came around and let Aaron deal with this himself. He needed time to think, reflect on the situation and conclude in what he wanted to do. But he already knew in the back of his mind, he _knew_ , and it annoyed him.

He was gonna forgive her, because she is his mum, been there through good times and the days where it was dark for him. _She’s his mum._

Even after she changed after Matthew’s death, even though their relationship is strained, even though her mouth and words most days became bitter.

She’s still his mum, and in someways he needs her.

But a little more time is something that he needs, and he hopes his parents can respect that.

“What did grandad Paddy want today daddy?” His little girls asks as Aaron tucks her into her blanket, she snuggles her head into her pillow as she looks up at daddy Aaron with wide eyes. 

“Adult talk.” Aaron responds, “nothing for you to worry about.”

“I heard loud voices.” 

Aaron sighs, moving up in the bed so his back was against her pink headboard. He twirls a piece of his daughters hair around his finger, which was tied up in a loose ponytail. It wasn’t the best, Aaron tried, but it’s good enough to make sure her hair doesn’t get into her mouth in the middle of the night.

“me and nana Chas are not very good friends at the moment. Grandad Paddy want us to try and be friends again. But daddy needs sometime to think.”

“And grandad Paddy didn’t like that?”

Aaron makes a sound as he shakes his head “he wasn’t best pleased no. But don’t worry nana Chas and me will be okay soon.”

“ _Oh..okay.”_

Aaron frowns, her voice just then became very quiet and sad, and he watches her curl up into her blanket, looking across the room instead of looking up at him. Tightening her fingers around her teddy. 

Something was definitely up, and Aaron knows this is the right time to ask. “Amy can you sit up a second? I just want to talk to you for a minute.”

With a heavy sigh she pushes herself up, leaning against the headboard next to Aaron “what daddy?”

“Look sweetheart.” Aaron moves an arm over her shoulders as squeezes her shoulder “I..I’ve notice these past few months you haven’t been yourself around nana Chas. You’ve been quiet, you’re not like that when your around other people like Belle or Robert. And this is not me having a go at you, daddy just wants to know what’s wrong.”

Amy shrugs in silence. 

“We need to sort this.” Aaron continues gently “can you tell me, I promise I’m not gonna get mad.”

Amy continues to be silent, playing with her teddy in her lap. Aaron sighs, thinking that this was gonna be harder than he thought. Amy is usually quite open about things, will tell him anything. But about this, she’s quiet, and that worries Aaron.

Matthew used to be good at this stuff. His words and persuasive tone could get anyone to tell him anything that was upsetting or annoying them. 

Aaron, he’s not the best, he usually gets irritated and snaps, but he’s trying. 

“Do you not like nana Chas at the moment?” Aaron pushes, trying to get _something_ out of his daughter. “Cause I know she can be quiet pushy and annoying and her voice sometimes goes through y-”

“Nana Chas is scary.”

_Scary?_

Aaron frowns, peering his head down so he could try and make eye contact with his little girl. “Scary? What do you mean?”

Silence 

“Amy has she done something to you? Said anything?”

More Silence 

“Amy please tell daddy.”

“I wanna go to sleep now!” Amy says quickly as she wiggles back down under the covers, turning so her back was facing Aaron. He sighs, letting her go.

He couldn’t push her. 

With a kiss to the back of her head he whispers goodnight. “goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too daddy.” She mumbles, her face squished into her pillow.

Aaron slides off the bed and slowly makes his way out of her bedroom, but stops at the door to turn his head back into the room. A frown on his face, concern rising up within him.

Something definitely wasn’t right 

_Nana Chas is scary_

What could that possibly mean?

~~~

“Fold gently Oliver, gently..gently!”

Oliver giggles, slowing down his circular motions which are helping to mix the ingredients all together. “Sorry Robert.”

The blonde man sighs, looking at the flour that was already made it outside of the mixing bowl.

When Robert asked what the kids wanted to do today as he was driving them home from school, Disney classics blasting throughout the vehicle. Oliver perked up and asked can he bake some cupcakes, because ‘Tommy brought cupcakes into the class today and I want to make some too!’.   


Robert also thinks it’s because of the salted caramel cupcakes they had from Sue. Which were delicious by the way, the caramel just melting on the tongue. 

Robert was glad that Aaron did a weekly shop so he could find the basic ingredients to make some simple vanilla cupcakes. But they did pop into the local store, so Robert could get some icing and sprinkles for the kids to decorate them after.

Oliver wanted all the icing colours and sprinkles.

Amy wanted just pink and yellow icing. 

But Robert just bought a lot of material so they could decorate, surely they can use them another time right?

So with two high stools perched in front of the kitchen counter, the kids were sat in them as Robert slowly guided them in the process of making the delicious treats. When he was younger he and his mum made cupcakes all the time, so Robert had a pretty good idea on how to make them. 

Robert measured precisely the butter, sugar, the beaten eggs and the vanilla extract. Mixing them in the bowl before letting Oliver fold the flour into the mixture. He’s slightly regretting that now, as most of the mixture is outside of the bowl. 

“Is it done yet Robert?” Oliver whines exaggeratedly, his hand releasing the wooden spoon “I’ve been mixing for _ages_.” 

“It’s been five minutes.” Robert laughs out

“That’s _so_ long Robert!”

Robert laughs again, taking the mixing bowl from the young boy and giving it a few more stirs. Dropping in a little milk to get the consistency just right. “Yep, this is perfectly mixed. Good job!”

Oliver beams at the praise and him and Robert share a high five before Robert places the bowl down on the counter. “right, I’ll just put this mixture in cases and then they’ll be in the oven.” 

“And then we can decorate?!” Any squeals, her face full of excitement.

“After they cooled for a bit. Right, you two go into the living room and watch tv while I get these ready.”

Oliver shouts out a ‘yes!’, always up for watching some tv. He slides off the stool and rushes out of the kitchen. But Amy stays, watching Robert as he carefully spoons the mixture into the cases.

Robert glances at her “you don’t wanna go and watch tv?”

“Wanna stay here.”

Robert smiles, and gives her a small pinch to her cheek. Which she pushes away with a giggle.

“Did you enjoy having grandad Paddy round yesterday?” Robert asks. Yesterday was awkward for him. Paddy clearly didn’t like him, he could tell that from the stare he was receiving, and how tight Paddy’s hand was around his when they shook hands. 

But Robert thought the position he and Aaron were in didn’t help the situation either. Sitting close together, hands entwined. Paddy must have been thinking all sorts.

He knows that Aaron parents have doubts about him, and he felt like yesterday put him more into the bad books than good. He wants to show Aaron’s parents that he’s good at babysitting their grandchildren. _Probably_ hasn’t shown that so far. 

He’s not worried though, sometimes it takes a while for people to like him. 

He looks up at Amy who was shaking her head at his question. He frowns “did something happen?”

“Loud voices.”

 _Ah, so they were arguing then_ Robert thinks as he places the spoon down and turns to the little girl, one hip leaning against the counter, arms across his chest. “What were they shouting about?. 

“Daddy was angry, then Grandad was angry.” She looks down at her hands “I don’t like it when people are angry.” Her voice was quiet, sad, Robert didn’t like that.

“C’mere” Robert replies gently, picking up Amy as she snuggles into his neck. She lets out a little sniffle and Robert heart breaks a little. He moves to sit down where Amy was just sat. 

“Listen to me.” Robert puts Amy in a comfortable position on his lap “adults, they argue all the time, about little things or big things.” His voice was soft towards her. “And sometimes you can be very angry with someone for a little while. And your daddy and grandad Paddy are angry with each other at the moment.”

“But why are they angry?”

“I don’t really know much about that.” He knows a lot, but he’s not gonna tell a three year old any of it. “But you don’t need to worry about that okay. Because even though they are angry at each other, they love each other very much. I argue with my sister most of the time.”

“You do?” She asks.

Robert nods with a hum “she drives me crazy. But I love her in every way. And I promise you, things will be better soon.”

“I just don’t like daddy sad.” Amy admits. “I want him to be happy all the time!”

Robert sends her a small smile “I know, but the two of you are making him very happy.” He tickles her stomach, and she falls into a fit of giggles against his shoulder “you make him smile everyday.”

“So do you Robert!”

Robert leans back, surprised, he raises his eyebrows “I..I do?”

Amy nods rapidly with a hum “he always has a smile when your here.”

Robert couldn’t help but let a small smile escape on his face at Amy’s confession. He couldn’t help but like that, like that he leaves Aaron feeling happy. There conversations always make Robert feel light after. And he’s glad he is making Aaron feel like that too. Aaron’s smile is pretty anyway, so he doesn’t mind being someone that puts it on his face. 

_Pretty? He hasn’t called a smile pretty before?_

What is Aaron doing to him?

Robert shakes his head slightly, looking back at Amy as he replies “well I’m a friend to Aaron, and friends want to see each other happy don’t they?” He frowns slightly when noticing that Amy is looking down at his hand. “What’s the matter?”

“Grandad Paddy said your hands are slimy.” She picks up his hand “but I don’t see any slime on your hand Robert!” 

Robert laughs, throwing his head back as Amy inspects his hand quite closely. Paddy probably said that as a descriptive phrase for Robert holding Aaron’s hand. But he’s quite surprised, first meeting and he’s already being insulted. It’s a first that someone has said something about his hands though, he can do quite a few good things wit-

_Not the time for that Robert._

“Why would he say that if you have no slime Robert?” She giggles shaking her head “that’s just silly.”

Robert doesn’t know how to reply to that, so he just says “well I don’t know what you grandad was talking about, you might have ask your dad when he gets home.”

He pauses, realises the time “Right, I’ve better get these cupcakes in the oven otherwise you won’t be able to decorate.”

She gasps, eyes turning wider. “quickly Robert.” She makes Robert put her down, and points to the oven “you’ve got to cook them now!”

Robert stands up straighter and does a small salute “yes boss.” He says in a deep firm tone, which makes Amy bursts into bubbles of laughter. 

Robert smiles, glad to see the little girl in good spirits again.

~~~

When Robert text Aaron saying that him and the kids were gonna do some baking, Aaron expected to come home to a disaster site.

But actually, there wasn’t actually that much mess. Well, there was some stripes of icing and bits of sprinkles across his kitchen table. But overall he was impressed on how little mess there was.

“Well you three have been busy.” Aaron says as he enters the kitchen, spotting the nearly full tray of cupcakes. Decorated with brightly coloured icing and sprinkles..they were colourful, Aaron could admit that.

Oliver, who was in deep concentration as he was pushing the blue icing out of its tube, perks up at his dad’s voice. “Daddy!” He exclaims, rushing over to him and clutching on Aaron’s shirt to give him a hug “do you like the cupcakes?! I made one for _everyone_ in my class. Lucy, Zara, Tommy, Luke, Elizabeth, Mary-”

“I can see that bud.” Aaron cuts Oliver off with a chuckle, with a pat on his sons head he lets him go as he walks towards the table. Where Amy, who was sitting on Roberts lap, was watching him with a bright smile. “These look amazing!” 

“I did the yellow and pink ones.” Amy speaks up pointing to the cakes that had messily been decorated with yellow and pink icing “Robert helped me on some of them!”

Aaron could see that, Robert cupcakes being ones that had perfectly neat lines and patterns, compared to his two children who’s cakes were just topped with squiggles of colour and sprinkles which were thrown onto it.

“They are so pretty sweetheart. You’ve done good.” Aaron praises his daughter, who lets out a giggle as she sinks into Roberts chest. He looks down and ruffles his sons hair “both of you have.”

“Yeah and they helped with making them as well.” Robert says, nodding to Oliver “this chap is great at mixing the ingredients, a little too heavy handed on the spoon sometimes but he was good.”

“I mixed all the flour in daddy!”

“That is brilliant. Those kids are gonna be amazed by your work tomorrow.” He glances at his kids hands, which are full of icing. “But you two got messy fingers, so go upstairs and help each other with washing your hands.”

Amy protrudes her lip “but we haven’t finished.”

“Yeah we’ve got two more to do!”

“Well I can finish them off for you two.” Robert says, and Aaron gives him a grateful smile as he’s preventing his two kids getting into a mood. Robert pats Amy’s back gently “go on, go and wash your hands, can’t have sticky fingers now can’t we?” 

The kids, Oliver more sulky than Amy, makes their way out of the kitchen as Aaron moves to sit down near Robert. “Thank you for doing this today.” He says “they seemed to have a lot of fun doing this.”

“Ah no worries, kind of reminds me of my childhood when I did baking with my mum.” Robert picks up the yellow icing and starts to make lines across the top of the cupcake. “You had a good day in work?”

“Ah, well paperwork, clients, angry clients and Belle had a weird moment where she burst into tears.” Aaron shrugs “no clue why. Also had Paddy and mum staring at me constantly when I walked past.”

Robert stops what he’s doing, turning to Aaron “yeah look...I should probably tell you-”

“Tell me what?”

Robert sighs, building up his words “Amy well, she heard you and Paddy arguing yesterday. She got a bit upset I think...she doesn’t like it when people are angry.”

Aaron mouth drops a little “she told you that?”

Robert nods, resting his arms on the table “it’s my fault, I asked if she enjoyed Paddy being over yesterday and she told me she just heard loud voices, and she didn’t like that. But I told her that it was okay, cause people argue all the time and you and Paddy still love each other even though your angry.”

“...Is that all she said?”

Robert frowns “was there something else she should have said or..”

Aaron groans frustratedly, sinking into his chair “doesn’t matter.”

“No tell me.” 

Aaron looks at Robert, who kept staring at him until he gave in. “Fine.” Aaron mutters, looking towards the door to see if the kids have come back yet. When he doesn’t see them, he leans more forward so he can speak to Robert quietly “she been acting differently around my mum these past few months....”

“Differently how?”

“Quiet, distant, moody, not bubbly like she usually is.” Aaron lists off, and Robert thinks how that doesn’t sound like Amy at all. I mean yeah she was quiet when he first arrived, but she’s grown into this delightful little girl. Moody and distant wouldn’t be something that he would relate to her. 

“And I tried to ask what was wrong, because now mum started to notice.” Aaron continues “and she just didn’t wanna talk, just said that Nana Chas was scary.”

“Scary?” Robert asks confused.

“Yeah. And I was exactly what you were like now, confused. And I tried to find out if something had happened or said but she just didn’t reply, said she was tired.” His heartbeat started to race, started to feel something heavy weighing on his chest “I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

Robert sees Aaron going into a panic and reaches out to grab his hand “hey, it’s okay.”

“It’s not though.” Aaron gasps out “something could have happened. Mum could have done something or said something bad to her and I don’t even _know_ , she won’t speak to me.” He pulls his hands out of Roberts, and runs both of them through his hair. “Matthew was good at this, he knew what to say and do to make them talk. Well I mean Amy was only one at the time but Oliver, he could get anything out of him. And here’s me barley knowing what to do.” His eyes turn misty “I’m so shit, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say.”

“Hey.” Robert encourages Aaron to look at him “first of all, you ain’t shit, so stop saying that. Secondly, Amy’s probably worried that what she says will upset you, she likes seeing you happy. But she will come to you soon okay? Don’t stress about it, maybe she’s confused about the situation herself. Do you want me to speak to her? Maybe try and help.”

“No, you got other things to deal with than sorting out my problems for me.”

“Hey, I care about those kids okay, if one of them is upset over something then I want to help.”

Aaron smiles softly at Robert, who smiles at back at him. “Thank you...I guess all of this is frustrating.” 

“And you know what else is frustrating...people interrupting before _someone_ got their sentence out yesterday.”

Aaron huffs a short laugh, shaking his head at Robert mentioning yesterday “funny”

Robert gives Aaron a wink as he moves to go and wash his hands in the sink. “I’ve been thinking about it, was it...” he pauses, turns to lean against the counter “would you help me buy new a shirt?”

Aaron frowns, looks down at his ruffled up grey shirt, “there’s nothing wrong with my shirt.”

Okay, maybe it had small coffee stains on it that Aaron didn’t care about when shoving it in the wash, and maybe some threads are starting to show. But it’s a decent shirt.

“Uh well it looks like it’s been through the wars mate.”

“It’s my best one.” Aaron states “and anyway who are you, Johnny Versace?”

Robert laughs.

“What?”

Robert smirks as he shrugs his shoulder “it’s Gianni.”

Aaron doesn’t have a clue. “Who is?” 

Robert shakes his head, smirk growing bigger “doesn’t matter.” He turns to the sink, turning the water on as he washes off the sticky icing and sprinkles. “So go on, you gonna tell me or?”

Robert continues to wash up, not speaking as he expects Aaron to say something. But he doesn’t and Robert frowns a little as he turns back around. Aaron was playing with one of the icing tubes, looking away from him, like he was nervous to speak, why was he nervous? “Aaron?” 

“Come with me.”

“...Come with you where?”

“Come with me to Matthews grave.”

Robert has to take a step back in shock, his mouth gaping open as his eyes widen. Did Aaron just ask him....no he couldn’t have...right?

“Look I know your thinking this is probably really strange on me asking you.” Aaron rushes out as he moves himself closer to Robert, who was still pressed against the counter in shock, and silent. “And if I completely misread what our friendship is then you can say no. But..but you’ve been there when I was at one of my worst. And you pulled me back, helped me from not drinking a whole bottle of whiskey, helped me when I was mess. You just did that now..” he gestures to the table that they were just sat at “I was panicking about Amy and you helped me, you talked to me. And I know it seems bizarre of me to ask you, but when Sue mentioned bringing someone else I just thought...you.”

“But..” Robert stops, trying to find his words “why me?”

_Because I feel safe in your arms. Because I feel like I can talk to you. Cause you get me, in some ways, because I feel like I’m liking you more as the days pass by..._

“Because...you’ve been such a good friend. You seem care about me, you care about my kids. And I trust you, and I don’t trust people easily.” Aaron takes a deep breath before continuing “and I’m scared at how much I trust you in this amount of time, but if I..I’m going to do this, your one of the people that I _know_ will help me through it. And you don’t need to come exactly to his grave, I just need someone around.”

Robert was touched, really. This was such a big thing for Aaron, and him wanting to bring Robert for support made Robert heart flutter a little. Because Aaron has that must trust in him already. But overall, he’s still not convinced that it should be him. “Aaron...it shouldn’t be me, you should ask one of your family mem-”

“No I want you.”

Robert eyes widen a little.

“To come with me..” Aaron quickly says “and anyway, if one of my family came it would go straight back to mum, and I don’t want that right now.”

 _Wow, great save Aaron,_ he thinks sarcastically. Internally rolling his eyes.

The silence that Robert gave him was deafening to Aaron. And he just immediately thought the worst, he’s made things awkward. I mean this is a big thing for Aaron, and maybe Robert thinks it’s weird that Aaron has asked him. Maybe Robert is not on the same level of trust as Aaron is with him, maybe he’s not thinking about him like Aaron is. “Look if you don’t want to-”

“Okay.”

Aaron stops, “o...okay?”

“Yeah.” Robert smiles, nodding “I’m your friend Aaron and I want to support you and if it’s me you want to come with you then. Yeah..okay.”

Aaron sighs in relief “thank you.” He breathes out, and before he thinks he reaches and wraps his arms around Robert. He freezes a little, but there’s no going back now. 

He feels Robert’s hand slowly reach up to rest on his back, his chin nuzzled into the top of Aaron’s shoulder. It was a short hug, a hug to say thanks. But Aaron had this warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him.

What he didn’t know was that Robert had that exact same feeling. 

They both pull away, Aaron choosing to step back with a clear of his throat as he realise how close he was to Roberts face when they pulled away from each other, and he wouldn’t know what to do but just stare if he continues to be that close to Roberts face. 

But Aaron couldn’t help but notice the stars of freckles that were across Roberts face, how long his eyelashes are, how vibrant his eyes are. He looked at his face so quick, but he notice the little things. 

And Robert shuffles awkwardly, wiping his now sweaty hands against his jeans. He was surprised at the hug, but it was nice. He just hopes that Aaron didn’t feel how his heart sped up a little in their embrace, because that hug made him think of Aaron differently. Robert doesn’t know why, but he was feeling warm, happy, comfort. And having Aaron face so close when they pulled back, he quickly was able to take in the little details on Aaron’s face before he stepped back. And he admits, Aaron is beautiful.

Aaron is attractive, and he’s never denied that to himself when thinking about the blue eyed man.But maybe his attraction is starting to run into something deeper...maybe he’s thinking of Aaron, cares about him so much, so quickly already because he likes h-

_Oh no._

Robert quickly moves back to the table, and Aaron assumes that something was wrong “I’m sorry if that hug was too much.”

Robert frowns “what no..it’s was fine I just.” He pulls on his shirt as he thinks if the room has suddenly become hotter or if it was just him. “Need to finish these cupcakes off. Your kids will eat me up if I don’t.”

“Well you finish that one and I can do the other.”

Robert laughs as Aaron reaches for the blue icing “you know how to decorate?”

“No” Aaron says so bluntly that it makes Robert laugh again “but I can do something, how hard is it gonna be?”

Turns out, it was much Aaron harder than he had thought.

So when his bloods about to boil because the green icing wouldn’t come out of it’s tube. He looks at Robert, who was in deep concentration. His eyebrows burrowed, the tip of his tongue sticking out in as he makes the lines perfect. 

Aaron decides just to watch him, his head leaning on his hand, a soft, gentle smile reaching his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to add the Johnny Versace line hahaha. Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In loving memory of Matthew Thomas Wilson....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I hope you all are well! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you have given to this story so far, so glad you are all enjoying!
> 
> This is such a big chapter for Aaron, so I hope you enjoy it! Xx

Aaron had this nervous pit in his stomach all morning.

It’s distracted him so much from his work. He was called out by Cain twice for not listening in the meeting room, nearly lost a deal with a new client cause he clumsy with the claims, and nearly spilt half his coffee down someone else shirt as he walked by. 

Aaron pushes himself back into his chair with a large sigh, his foot tapping against the floor as he watches the time. 

He’s so nervous. 

He’s going to see Matthew today, and he’s absolutely petrified. 

Roberts meeting him outside at around twelve, it was the only time that Aaron could get off and then it’s that dreadful journey to the graveyard..to see _him_. He already had a massive panic this morning as he was getting ready for work, his sweaty hands trying and failing to do his tie. His constant slipping into his own mind which made him late to drop the kids off at school. 

Maybe Aaron should just cancel? Maybe this is too much..

Aaron closes his eyes as he shakes his head to himself, _no you need to do this_ he thinks, opening his eyes again to stare at the clock again. 

“Has the clock done something or..?”

Aaron quickly moves his head towards Belle, who was smirking slightly as she sips her tea.

“W-what?” Aaron stutters, shuffling back up in his seat to check through paperwork, his shifts his shirt with his hand. When did it suddenly become so tight? 

“Well you’ve been glancing to that clock for ages now, you got somewhere to be?”

“No.” Aaron quickly reacts to Belle’s question “I’m just, not feeling myself today.”

“Yeah you acting well weird. You sure you haven’t got a stomach bu-”

“I’m going to see Matthew today..” Aaron breathes out cutting Belle off, and he watches as her face turns to shock, placing her tea down slowly. “I’m going to his grave, to see him.”

“W-wow.” Belle stutters “Aaron this is big.”

“Don’t you think I know that!” He snaps lightly, sighing as he pinches the bridge of his nose “Belle you can’t say anything to anyon-”

Belle quickly gets up and shuts the door to their office, locking it before taking a seat opposite him. “It’s okay, I promise I won’t tell” 

He nods, knowing he can trust Belle to keep to her promise.

“What made you think it was time?” She asks gently “I mean, you always said that you’d never go.”

Aaron leans forward, linking his hands on his desk. “Because not seeing him hasn’t put me in a place of mind where I can be content, with his death. I haven’t given myself the chance to grieve, not properly. I just blocked it off, because I thought that I would forget him. But I won’t, and grieving will help me in the long run and I decided, that maybe this will help a bit.”

Belle smiles, “well I’m glad Aaron, I get it, not finding the want to grieve, not accepting the fact that someone special to you is gone. I was like that with my mum remember.” 

Aaron remembers that, remembers the nights where they had to watch over Belle after her mother, Lisa Dingle’s death. She didn’t handle it well, and those few months after her mother died were hard. But Aaron’s proud of her, really, she put herself back together. 

Aaron hopes he can build the strength that she has to pull himself back together too. Even though it’s been two years, Aaron realised he hasn’t had the strength to move forward. 

“But you know, finding peace with it helps” Belle continues “because it starts to hurt a little less as each day goes by. And you know it doesn’t go away completely, but that heavy weight disappears bit by bit. Talking to them takes this weight off I guess cause you still feel like there here. I think about happy memories, not the anger or sadness or pain. 

Aaron smiles “Lisa Dingle was the heart of this family.” 

Belle chuckles “yeah, kept us together, all sane.”

Aaron could agree to that. 

“I talked to Sue about it, and we talked about how grieving helps you heal, and it guess it does in a sense, because these past week I’ve been thinking about things differently and realised that I’m starting to heal. I’m thinking about things, differently, thinking about people differently.”

Belle raises an eyebrow “people?”

Aaron mutters under his breath, knowing he shouldn’t have said that “maybe...” is he really telling his cousin this? “maybe...you were right about...Robert being handsome.”

He makes a face and Belle squeals in delight “Belle don’t-”

“Aaron this is great!” 

“Is it?” 

“Is it not?”

“I don’t know” Aaron breathes out “he’s helped me so much with this, when mum had a right go he was there, I didn’t expect him there, forgot his wallet the bloody idiot...” he mutters off with a small smile. “When I talked about how much I needed Matthew, he comforted me. When I told him I didn’t grieve properly, he’d gave me advice. He’s such a good person, he makes the kids happy, I enjoy his company, we have a laugh. Do you know he’s really good at baking, made a batch of cupcakes for Oliver and can do art, so basically Amy’s best friend...” he trails off, seeing Belle looking at him with a small smile “what?”

“You know..” Belle replies “I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while.”

Aaron frowns, giving his lips a quick touch. He didn’t even realise he was smiling. 

“Whoever you want Robert to be to you, he’s certainly someone that helping you bring some happiness back in your life. Well, apart from your kids obviously.”

Aaron shrugs with a small smile “yeah..I guess. He’s a friend right now, that’s all we can be. Because I’m not ready...I don’t know when I’ll be ready.” He glances down at the band he has on his ring finger, the light reflecting on it making it stand out against his skin. “Finding peace, is what I need to do, before I do anything else. Finding myself again is what I want to do, being a more good of a dad is what I want to do.” 

Belle couldn’t help but be proud, she reaches over and squeezes her cousins hand “well I’m super proud of you, this is a big step and I’m glad your doing this for yourself, and the little munchkins.” 

Aaron smiles, squeezing back “yeah I’m glad I’m doing this too. Just make sure mum or dad don’t hear about any of this, they will go though the roof. They wouldn’t imagine me moving forward from Matthew.”

“They won’t hear anything from me. You want me to come with you?”

“Nah Roberts coming.”

Belle leans back with a smirk, eyebrow raised “Robert huh?”

“Shut up.” Aaron mutters, looking at the clock to see it’s moved fast “god is it that time already?” He checks his phone to double check “I need to leave soon and I-I don’t even know what to say?”

“Well” Belle gives a shrug to her shoulders “What do you want to say?”

Aaron stops, and thinks _what does he want to say?,_ he looks down at the metal band that was on his left ring finger, he plays with it as he speaks. “I guess I wanna tell him about the kids, about what’s happening in my life. How I felt when he died, how much pain I’ve been carrying around with me. How much I miss him, how I will always love him. How life is different now, how and why I’m building that strength to move forward.” 

“Then say that. I know it’s cheesy, but speak from you heart, it helps.”

Aaron makes a face.

“What? I told you it was cheesy.”

Aaron shakes his head with a chuckle “thanks Belle.” He means that, if he didn’t have this chat he would of be a panicky mess before he met with Robert. But he feels okay now. I mean he’s still feels like his heart is gonna drop to his stomach when he stands infront of his husbands grave but he starting to feel okay taking them steps towards the headstone. 

He glances up at the clock.

_11:52am_

He takes a deep breath, his sweaty hands push his chair back away from his desk. “I better go and meet Robert.”

Bella makes a stand, pulling Aaron into a hug as he comes around his desk. “Your gonna be okay.” She states, giving him a squeeze before she pulls away “just.. say whatever you feel. I promise doing this will help.”

~~~

“The weather ain’t that great ain’t it? Looks like it’s gonna rain.”

Aaron lets out a grunt.

“Sorry..probs don’t want to have small talk.” 

Aaron sighs, mumbling out a small apology to Robert. His mind just filled with thoughts, as they walk through the streets on the way to the cemetery. Robert suggested the walk, to help clear his mind, but Aaron’s just clogged up with thoughts and worries and _dread_. 

His hands close tightly in his jacket pockets as he can see the gates to the cemetery infront of him, The gates where they would enter the place where his husband is laid to rest. Aaron stops, his breath quickening as his eyes become blurry around the edge from staring too hard at the metal gates.

Robert takes a few steps before he realises he’s missing Aaron. He turns to see Aaron standing there, staring into the distance, his body all tensed up and closed off. “Hey you alright?” He asks gently, taking small careful steps towards him. 

“I don’t think I can do this Robert.” Aaron whispers looking at him, shaking his head, small but quick. “I can’t do this.” 

“Right it’s okay.” Robert reaches up to Aaron’s arms and slowly guides him to the side of the pavement, so other people can pass by “what’s wrong?”

“Being here now, walking up to it. I just...it’s too much. All these thoughts are jumbled in my head and I don’t know what to do or think. Standing there, just talking to a piece of stone, it’s gonna hurt. Thinking about it now hurts like hell.” 

Robert wraps an arm around Aaron shoulders, squeezing it as comfort “the first few steps are gonna be the hardest. But you have that strength Aaron I know you do. You’ve been so strong in all of this.”

“I’m not strong.”

“ _You_ are.” Robert presses on “your life was ripped apart when he died, and you pulled back the pieces for your kids and family, even when you are carrying this grief. You still have this kind heart, when still carrying these feelings of pain and sadness. Aaron I think you can do this..I think your just scared.” He glances back down to their path they just walked on “but we can go back, if you really feel like your not ready. You don’t have to push yourself.”

Aaron glances up at Robert, who was staring at him with such kind, wide eyes, waiting for Aaron to answer. Robert was right, he was scared. Scared of how he was going to react, scared of taking them steps past the other graves to meet his husbands. Scared of how many tears he gonna shed when he sees _his_ name in gold italic writing. 

But being scared, can sometimes fill you up with stamina and strength. And keeping in that mindset Aaron knew he would be able to take them steps through them gates.

Also, with Robert by his side, will be a massive help too. 

Aaron shakes his head “no..I still wanna do this.” He lets out a sigh, looking up at him with apologetic eyes “sorry..I just had a moment.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Robert pulls away from Aaron, “it’s hard, I get that.”

“Everyone’s promising me that this will help but.” He shrugs “what if it doesn’t?”

“Things work for some and not for others. But you’ll know Aaron, you won’t have to search to see if this is helping your mind and body. You’ll feel it. I felt this huge weight off my shoulders when I talked at my fathers grave, that’s when I knew it was the right thing to do. Even though I hated every minute of it.” 

Robert nods his head towards the rest of the way to the gates. “You wanna continue on?” 

Aaron starts to nod, but something catches his eye in the window of a shop. A sweet shop, Aaron realises as he looks up at the sign. 

The bright yellow candy that stood in the middle of the shelves of the old classic sweets. The _lemon sherbets_ , something that could be sweet or taste horrendously sour. They were Matthews favourite.

“ _Lemons sherbets are the best, it’s like lemony invasion babe. It’s sweet and tangy when you pop in your mouth. It’s the best!”  
_

Aaron always use to laugh at the expression Matthew made from the sourness of the sweet.

“Everything okay?” 

Aaron looks back up at Robert “yeah sorry it’s just that..” he gestures to the sweets “lemon sherbet, used to be Matthew’s favourite.” 

“Ooh he was into the tangy sweets then.”

Aaron scoffs “yeah, had a whole packet of them to himself when we went on car journeys. Wouldn’t share them with anyone.” 

Robert smiles, nodding towards the door of the shop “why don’t you get some then?”

And yeah, Aaron might buy a few. Just to have that tangy lemon taste in his mouth, to have that memory of Matthew. 

With a small bag of lemon sherbets held in his hand, they enter the gates of the cemetery. Aaron takes a deep breath as he looks around “I..I think he’s somewhere over there.” He points to a small patch of grass where a few headstones were placed. 

Robert presses a hand to his back, and Aaron couldn’t help but relax into it. “I’ll just be over by the benches.” He says softly, and Aaron gives a quick nod. “Call me over if you need anything okay?” 

Another nod from Aaron and then he was alone, he watches Robert sit down on the bench that was closets to where he was going. He looks back towards the gates, he could quickly run out of here right?

_No_ Aaron shakes his head _you’ve gotten this far_

He also remembers what Robert just said, _  
_

_“...you have that strength Aaron..”_

So, with that in mind, Aaron takes the steps towards his husbands grave. 

The grass was a little wet, Aaron’s heavy steps making the mud squelch underneath his feet. His hand on the bag of sweets tightens as he gets closer. 

_Only a few more steps, only a few more steps, only-_

He stops, and lets out a shuddering breath. 

Here he is.

_In loving memory of Matthew Thomas Wilson....  
_

_A great son, brother, husband and father..._

Aaron takes a long slow gulp “h-hi Matthew.” 

~~~

Picking up bits of grass to play with, Aaron stares at the headstone with sad, misty eyes.

_In loving memory of Matthew Thomas Wilson...._

He’s sat on the floor now, using his coat so he doesn’t have any mud on his trousers. He can still see Robert, who was concentrating on his phone infront of him. Aaron decided to make himself more comfortable, thinking he might be here for a while. 

“I...” Aaron starts to speak out “I don’t even know what to say.” He scoffs “you..were my husband and I don’t even know what to say.” 

He chucks the piece of grass he was playing with away frustratedly, he’s been sitting here in silence for a few minutes now. He just wants to speak, talk..

But what does he even say? How could this be so hard?

“Speak from the heart” he mutters, looking up, remembering what Belle told him “just..speak from the heart.” 

He looks down at the lemon sherbets, he picks them up “I got these.” He wiggles them “your favourite, saw them in a sweet shop across the road and thought of you. ‘It’s a lemony sensation!’, that’s what you always said.” He chuckles “I didn’t even get your obsession with ‘em, there just too tangy.” 

He pops one in his mouth, crunching down on the sweet and makes a face at the sourness of it. “Ugh how did you eat a pack of these?” He quickly tries to swallow it down, making a disgusted grunt as the sourness trickles down his throat, shaking his head in quick motions hoping that the aftertaste will leave his mouth soon. 

“I think I’ll leave the rest of these.” Aaron grunts putting the stripy bags which contained the yellow sweets down next to him “they’re definitely not for me....You would be saying that there the best ever wouldn’t you? Be sticking your tongue out at me for the complaints I’d give.”

A tear slips down Aaron’s face.

“I _miss_ you.” Aaron sniffles, staring at his husband name so much that it becomes blurry, he brings his knees up to his chest, hugging them “I miss you every day. I’m sorry I haven’t been here for a while, didn’t feel like I could you know, didn’t feel like I had any strength.” Aaron gulps “I felt like if I came here, to see you. It would all hit me that this is real... it’s been so hard you know? Carrying on without you, raising our two kids without you.”

“Oh god the _kids_ ” Aaron’s voice cracks around the word ‘kids’, he blinks trying to hold back his tears which were simmering heavily in his eyes. “The kids, they’re amazing Matthew. They’re growing up to be two special people. Oliver likes his sport, you said that when he was born, mentioned when you were holding him in your arms that he was gonna be a sporty, chirpy kid. And he really is, he’s such a great boy. And Amy...she’s the sweetest person ever, always wanting people to be happy. She’s so creative like you, loves to colour..” he sniffles “..I bet she’s gonna want to be a proper little artist when she’s older. I’m so proud of them, and you would have been too.”

He knows if Matthew was here, he would be beaming with pride at every achievement they have made. He was like that when he was alive, showing the world how proud he was of his children when they both said their first word, when they took their first step, when they enjoyed the movie they were watching because he picked it. From the littlest things to the big things, Matthew would always be proud.

And Aaron knows Matthew is probably beaming with pride now, looking down at them.

“There so many memories I could share with you, so many I want to tell you about the kids, how silly they are, how sweet they are. But I’d be here all day.” Aaron lets out a bitter, sad chuckle. “you’re meant to be here Matthew, your...your meant to be _here_ , with me, the kids. You promised me forever. Why did you have to l-leave me.” 

Aaron couldn’t help but let tiny sobs escape his lips, his head falling into his knees to soften the volume of them. He seen some people passing by as he just sat there staring emotionless at the headstone. He didn’t wanna draw any more attention to himself. 

But god, this was painful.

“We were going to be together for the rest of our lives you said.” He says after he lifts his head up again, his finger pressing tightly on his wedding ring “ _you_ said that on our wedding night. I was so happy, happy that maybe..just maybe that this was it, I had found my forever. But no, you just had to drive out of a junction without looking properly didn’t ya!?”

He roughly wipes his eyes, and takes a deep breath to hide that small bubble of anger that was inside him “I’m not blaming you, of course I’m not blaming you for any of this. You didn’t wanna leave us did ya? you didn’t know that a lorry was gonna crush ya.” He runs his hands over his face “I’m just sad, angry, because I lost you so quickly, and I had to be on my own, struggling through the days without you.” 

He lets out a shaky breath “I haven’t been coping well, I can admit that. I didn’t wanna accept the fact that you’re gone, and this is the life that I have to live now. Even two years on, it still feels unsettling. My parents, haven’t been the best...and I just want my mum and dad sometimes you know, but they’ve become bitter ever since you died. They say that I’m not doing well with the kids, that you wouldn’t like what I was doing. And maybe you don’t but I’ve tried my best haven’t I? But I just feel pain every time they bring you up because it just hits me that you are not here anymore.”

“I’ve had this..weight on my chest for so long. Because I didn’t get to that stage of acceptance I guess..not moving forward. But moving forward was not an option because I love you so much, you were there for me through everything. You made me cry, laugh, angry sometimes and I wouldn’t be able to be where I am today if it wasn’t for you.” He wipes his tears “I, I think people don’t understand how painful it was, losing you. Because it bloody hurt like hell, my heart shattered and I’ve _struggled_. But I tell myself to be happy, for the kids, for my family, but all I do want to do is cry most days. You got me through everything, so how am I meant to do this without you?”

Aaron stops for a breather, and looks up past Matthew headstone to the trees that surrounded the cemetery. And he doesn’t know if he’s just imagining it right now, but telling Matthew this, he feels this weight slowly drifting away. Because he’s saying what he wanted to say, what he’s been bottling up for two years by not coming to see him. Aaron rubs his chest with a frown “this is weird.” He mutters.

He decides to keep going, twirling his ring around his finger. 

“These past couple of weeks have been a weird one for me.” He admits “Sue has left now, retired to be with her husband and their cat.” He shakes his head “that bloody cat.” He mutters “you remember Misty? scrammed me hand when I first met her. Bloody hurt that.” 

He flexes his hand, remembering the pain, who knew cat scratches could be so painful?

“We have a new babysitter now, called Robert.” He glances over to the blonde man, who seems like he was playing a game, a frown stuck on his face and his lips protruded into a pout. He chuckles, nodding his head towards the blonde man “that’s him, and yeah I probably guess what you are thinking? Where did you get him from? He looks like an arrogant bastard. And yeah sometimes he’s cheeky but he’s great, he’s...really great.” 

Aaron voice quietens, as he looks down to his hands “I..I’ve been thinking about him a lot lately.” His voice was quiet, like he was sharing a secret with Matthew “he’s such a good babysitter to the kids, absolutely adore him they do. And he’s such a great friend to me. But he’s.. different, he understands the pain that I have with loosing you. He gets me, knows what to say, he’s kind, makes me laugh...I..I enjoy his company like..all the time.”

Aaron smiles small while sniffling “I felt guilty at the start, I felt like I was betraying you, thinking of someone else this way. But I talked to Sue about this and maybe now...I feel like it’s okay, maybe” He chuckles “Sue always knows what to say don’t she?”

He knows Matthew would agree with that. 

“But I still have this guilt, because this was not meant to happen, I wasn’t meant to even have the thought about moving on without you. Moving on _from_ you. And I have this weird feeling that you wouldn’t like me moving on..” he pauses “I feel like my body is telling me that it’s okay, to move on you know? But...but I felt like I’ve been grabbing on these strands of hope that you’re just gonna show up one day. I thought that moving on will be me forgetting about you.” 

“But it’s alright.” He admits after a few moments of silence, nodding his head “because I’m never gonna forget you Matthew, I never will. And I realise that now, we will always try and keep your memory alive, even when our family moves forward. I promise you the kids will never forget you, I will never forget you but I can’t...” he shakes his head “I can’t keep being this person I am now, that’s filled with pain constantly, dragging my body through the days. It’s too much.” 

“And it might be a while, before I finally feel...content that you are gone. But I think in the end I’m gonna be okay”

I’m gonna be okay,

I’m gonna be _okay_.

That sentence sticks with Aaron, because it’s true, he’s gonna be okay. I guess he just hasn’t noticed that before.

“But don’t you dare think that I’m ever gonna forget you or our relationship” He chokes out, heavy tears slipping down his face again as he shakes his head, staring hard at his husbands name “because _you_ will always be in my heart, and I will love you forever. And maybe this new chapter in my life won’t be the same as the one that I had with you. But I’m gonna make _damn_ sure that it’s good. I’m gonna be a good dad to our kids, I’m gonna be the best person I can be, and I gonna make sure these years with my children, family, friends are gonna be the best. Even though I’ll have moments of pain, when I think about you not being here. I’m still gonna live my life to the fullest, they way you would have wanted me and the kids to.”

He takes a deep breath, his shoulders dropping as he feels drained from getting everything out. But it felt good, in some weird way, he felt better.

Was this the feeling that Robert was talking about?

Aaron wipes his tears, feeling like he’s said what he wanted to say, feels too tired to say anymore “I need to go now, probs been here for ages” He chuckles “me rambling on, I bet your sick and tired of me now.” He picks up the bag of sweets, playing with them in his hand “I’ll leave these for you, I bet someone will probably take them away but it’s something in it, your not much into flowers aren’t ya?”

He smiles, remembering the time he _had_ brought Matthew flowers as an apology. They got chucked back in his face, so he knew Matthew was still annoyed at him, and how flowers weren’t the thing that would make Aaron be in the good books again. 

As he leans forward and puts the bag of sweets next to the headstone, his eyes catches his ring. He sits back, slowly moving his hand towards him. He gives the ring a few turns.

Is it..time? Should he lay this ring to rest, rest it with the person he made all these promises to? Made his vows too?

He pulls his other hand quickly away from the ring.

Not yet, he’s not ready...

Aaron sniffs, standing up, picking up his coat to wipe any excess grass that was stuck. He places it on, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looks at the headstone again.

“I’m gonna come back.” He decides “I promise, because this has definitely helped me. And I need to update you more on the kids don’t I?” He presses his fingers to his lips, and presses it against the cold stone “I love you, always, please remember that. Even when I’m moving on with my life, with someone new or not, you always gonna be in my heart okay?”

He looks over at Robert, who was watching him with concerned eyes. He glances back at Matthew with a small smirk “give us some bad weather if he’s not someone I should go for alright? You always knew the good people, didn’t ya?.”

And with that, Aaron takes a step back and walks away. 

Robert notices Aaron coming towards him, and stands up quickly just in time as Aaron comes crashing into his arms. He wraps his arms around him, hearing gentle sobs against his chest “your okay, it’s okay.” He makes soothing circles with his hand. 

“That was so hard.” Aaron sobs quietly.

“It’s not easy.” Robert admits, remembering the moments when he stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to his father. “But how do you feel now?”

Aaron takes a step back, wiping his tears with his sleeve “you were right, it does help, telling him everything I’ve been bottling up. Some of this weight I had has suddenly lifted, it feels weird. But I can feel it.”

“Maybe you kept all these things that you wanted to tell Matthew bottled up, telling him might have helped you feel some relief.” Robert smiles “I’m proud of you, you know that?”

“Shut up Robert.”

“No I am, seriously.” 

Aaron looks at Robert to see pride in his eyes. It’s nice to know that Robert was proud of him, for doing this, for taking this step. But he was proud of himself too, because he never thought he would do this. And he has, and he knows that some of that strength and courage has come from Robert. “Thank you, for coming.”

Robert nods “it’s no problem.” He looks around the cemetery with a small shudder “right are you ready to get out of here? Because this place gives me the creeps sometimes.”

Aaron nods with a chuckle, and places a hand on Roberts arm and starts to guide him out. “Come on, lets go.” He glances back at Matthew grave before he goes.

_I’ll be back soon._

It’s not until they reach the gates that Robert speaks again “hey, look, seems this sun is coming through the clouds.”

Aaron looks up, to see the ball of light sifting through the dull clouds. He smiles to himself.

Maybe, just maybe, this was a small sign. 

~~~

“Right so you like tea with sugar, and you like coffee with loads of milk? Mate...”

“Well I’m sorry if I don’t like my coffee looking like sludge.”

“The stronger it is the better I say.”

Aaron laughs at the face Robert makes as they walk down the street, coffee in their hands. Aaron felt a bit drained, after letting everything out, and telling Matthew his pain, struggle, and how in the end, he’s gonna be okay again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get through the rest of the day like this. So when Robert said about grabbing a coffee, Aaron didn’t hesitate when saying yes.

He’s gonna need all the caffeine he can get.

“So what you up to for the rest of the day now?” Aaron asks, both of them walking close together down the street. Aaron sighs as he could see his work building from a distance, and he wanted to take a extra route so he could stay and talk to Robert a bit more.

“Taking me mum out for lunch.” Robert replies “there’s this new cafe open in town, so decided to take her for a treat. Then she wants to pop into the bookstore, can not wait to see my old boss again.”

Aaron smirks at Roberts sarcastic tone at the end “oh come on you must have a little excitement, you loved that place remember?”

“Yeah I loved leaving the place after my shift was over.” Robert mutters, and Aaron throws his head back in laughter. 

Aaron’s building is a few steps away, and he slowly moves so he’s standing in front of Robert. “So..here we are.”

“Yep.” Robert nods to the building with an eyebrow raised “‘Dingles’, classic name for a company.”

“Cain like things plain and simple. He that type of person who will say ‘love it or lump it.’ I mean it’s not the best name but we have people who want to be insure with us so” Aaron shrugs “I ain’t complaining.” 

Robert smiles “well, I better leave you to it. Thanks for buying the coffee.”

“Well thanks for coming.” He cuts Robert off when he sees him about to open his mouth “no I mean it, you’ve been here for me these past couple of weeks. I’m...I’m grateful for you being here.”

“Well we’re friends aren’t we?” Robert smiles “I want you to be okay, and if I can help with that then I guess I’m doing my friendship duties.”

Aaron smiles, “you know, I feel like I know a lot about you in these couple of weeks of you working for me, it’s weird.”

Robert becomes serious, giving Aaron a short nod “yeah...I guess I know a lot about you too.”

And then the two boys stood opposite each other in silence, staring, not wanting to be the one to pull away. 

But in the end it was Robert who broke, clearing his throat and looking away from Aaron’s detailed eyes. “I should go um..I need to get my car.”

Robert turns back to Aaron, just in time for the blue eyed man to reach up and press a kiss to his cheek. His eyes widen from the small peck on the cheek, trying to hide his shock as Aaron steps back.

“Thank you, again.”

Robert becomes flustered, running his hand that wasn’t holding the coffee through his hair “uh yeah um it’s fine..yeah you know it’s cool..cool.”

Aaron smirks at the redness that appears across Roberts cheeks “see ya later Robert.” He turns to enter the building when he hears;

“Uh yeah see you later!”

It was quick and rushed, like he just snapped out of a trance. Aaron chuckles his head with a smile as he continues to make his way back to his office. 

Robert pulls on the lapels of his coat and he takes a deep breath to compose himself. He knows he acted like a complete idiot just then, but that was unexpected. He lifts his hand up to his cheek, his fingers pressing gently on where Aaron’s lips touched. Aaron’s lips were soft, and the way he softly kissed his cheek cause little tingles to spread across it.

He feels his heartbeat going a faster pace.

But he lets out a deflated sigh.

_Keep your feelings and thoughts to yourself Robert..._

And with that thought, Robert leans back on his left foot before continuing down the street to his car.

What the boys didn’t notice however, is the wide, blaring eyes that were watching them out of the window, who saw all Robert and Aaron’s interaction, _all of it._

~~~

“You okay? Who’s outside the window?”

“I thought I saw Aaro- no I think..I think my eyes were deceiving me, it was nothing.”

They’ll keep quiet, _for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gives Chas a warning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! 💗 hope you all are well xx

Aaron shuts down his computer for the day, relaxing back in chair with a sigh. He’s done a good day at work, lots of paperwork which he’s been saving until the last moment. He’s glad the days over with, so he can go home and see his kids..to see Robert, ask him how he is, how his day was.

It’s been two days since seeing Matthew, and Aaron feels much better, for the first time he can say he feels a bit more lighter in himself since Matthews death. He’s already putting thoughts and feelings he never wanted to think of in perspective, he thinks he can finally see through the edges of that misty cloud that he imagined so he didn’t have to deal with the images of him moving on. 

Maybe getting stuff off his chest, talking to Matthew helped a lot. Aaron smiles at that.

Even in death, Matthew is still helping him.

“Glad the days over?”

Aaron nods over to Belle “Yep, long day of paperwork, glad it’s out of the way now.” 

Belle nods, stacking her papers away. She was more neat and tidy while Aaron would just leave paper all of his desk, he thinks it helps him find things easier, Belle calls it being messy. “well, guess who’s finally made a deal with the Tate’s family?”

Aaron smirks “well done,” he crosses his arms over his chest “and you getting that deal didn’t have _anything_ to do with Kim Tate’s son did it?” He teases.

His smirk grows wider at the redness that appears on her cheeks “I-I don’t know what you talking about.”

Aaron hums out a ‘mhmm’ standing up from his chair “just be careful Belle, alright?”

“I know what I’m doing Aaron!” Belle firmly says with a roll of her eyes “I ain’t a teenager anymore”

Aaron holds his hands up “okay..okay. I was just saying. I don’t wanna see you get hurt again that’s all.”

She’s been hurt too many times by boys, men. Maybe if she didn’t go for ones that were already married she wouldn’t get her heart so broken....but Aaron’s not gonna say anything about it.

Belle rolls her eyes again, leaning forward on her desk “anyway, how was seeing Liv the other day?”

 _Liv_ , the little bugger, decided to come back home for the day to see her brother. He just left Robert outside, walking into his office, the shock on his face was a picture when he saw Liv sat in his office chair, legs resting on the top of his desk.

“ _L-Liv, what are you doing here!?”  
_

_“Came to see my big brother didn’t I, come on...don’t say you haven’t missed me?”  
_

_“Of course I missed you, you bloody idiot.”_

With Cain giving him the rest of the day off, he spent time with his little sister in town, going to the cafe they always went to down the street. Aaron getting more black coffee, Liv getting a mango fruit smoothie, she’s on some fruit cleanse. 

Catching up with her was good, laughs spreading throughout the cafe. Them nearly getting kicked out because of how loud they were being. Liv told him about her uni modules, her friends and how cooking for herself was going good, and Aaron told her about what was happening in his life, the kids, explaining how Sue left and how Robert was his new babysitter now. 

It was good, and then the atmosphere started to fall.

Because Liv mentioned Chas, about how sorry she was. How upset she was when Liv mentioned him to her.

“ _Aaron she really is sorry.”  
_

_“Well maybe until she keeps her opinions to herself, I will speak to her again.”  
_

_“Oh come on Aaron, your really gonna fall out over a little fight.”  
_

_Aaron scoffs “more than just a little fight though ain’t it?”_

They had a little spat, but the situation was dropped quickly as it began. And Chas wasn’t mentioned for the rest of the conversation. But even before they had they little argument, Aaron could tell that something _else_ was off with Liv.

He’s her big brother, he could tell. 

He suspected it was probably that bloke she was seeing on and off, he wasn’t going to ask though, he’s not good for relationship advice, especially if he found out that the bloke hurt Liv.

So he left it.

But overall, he had a great catchup with Liv, and he was glad of the surprise. Put an even bigger smile on his face then he had before. 

“It was great seeing her again.” Aaron replies, recalling moments from seeing her two days ago. “She’s really enjoying her modules at the moment and learnt how to cook a good stir fry.”

“Yeah she said she’s improving in the cooking department when I was talking to her before you arrived.” 

“Can’t say I’m improving in that department myself.” Aaron mutters, putting his arms through the sleeves of his coat “hey did something seem off about Liv that day?” He decided to ask, just in case Belle notice anything. 

Belle shakes her head “no, she was fine with me.”

Aaron hums “maybe it was just me then, or I’m just overthinking things.” 

“Probably overthinking things.”

“Thanks Belle.” Aaron sarcastically smiles, And he pushes the query in the back of his mind. He’ll talk to Liv next time he sees her. He reaches out around his desk to grab the essentials he needs to take home with him. “Right, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“See you tomorrow.” Belle waves him a goodbye, but quickly calls him back when he gets to the door “how did it go, you know with...seeing Matthew? You never told me.” 

Aaron looks down the corridors to see if his family was around before looking back at Belle “it was good, you were right, it did help.”

They both share a smile, and Aaron says his goodbyes again and continues to walk towards the elevators to get him out of here. Being on the fifth floor was a pain sometimes, when he just wanted to get home quickly. 

He presses the button for the elevator and waits, tapping his foot impatiently as he shoves his hands in his pockets. Clicking his tongue as the numbers on the elevator come up slowly. 

Why is this elevator so slow all the time?

“Aaron!”

He lets out a groan as he recognises that voice. He turns to see his mum standing at the end of the corridor, hands on her hips. “Um mum I’ve got to get home to the kids..” he trails off, pointing to the elevator, which was taking it’s time.

 _Hurry up!_ He thinks frustratedly. Giving the metal elevator doors a small glare. 

“Please Aaron.” Even from the distance, he can see the pleading eyes that was on his mums face “can we just talk? In my office.” 

Aaron sighs, knowing he won’t be able to get out off this now “fine” he grumbles, dragging his feet to follow his mother to her office. 

He made sure his pathway to his mum’s office was super slow. 

He sees Paddy in his mum’s office, fumbling about with the stapler, waiting for him and his mum to enter. “Hi Aaron, it’s good to see you.”

Aaron grumbles a ‘hi’ back.

“Take a seat.”

Aaron shakes his head with a downward smile at his mums offer “nah I’m good.”

“Aaron-”

“Mum” he cuts her off with a sigh “just say what you want to say okay? I wanna get home.”

He watches her sit down next down next to Paddy on the desk, him giving her a nudge of encouragement so she would start speaking.

“P-Paddy has made me realise that maybe I has taken things a little too far when you came over that evening.”

Aaron scoffs “a little?”

“Aaron let her speak.

Aaron pipes down at Paddy’s request.

Chas sighs, continuing on “I guess I just want my grandkids to be really happy, and you, I want you to be really happy. Ever since Matthew death it’s been hard on us, our family. I don’t want you to go down a spiral. I want you and the kids to be okay in the life have now. My advice, it was just trying to help you.”

Aaron sighs heavily at his mother mentioning Matthew “I know mum, but what you gave me wasn’t advice. It was judgement and then you suggesting things so it goes the way you want it to. Sometimes it’s not even what you think Matthew wants, it’s what you want. We’re different people, and we will raise our children differently.”

“I know that now.” Chas quickly speaks up “I know it didn’t help, I understand that now. I will respect your decisions, I’ll let you be the father you want to be. Now I still think that this Robert is not the one to babysit my grandkids but..”

Aaron rolls his eyes, about to walk out of the room. 

“But it’s your decision.” Chas quickly carry’s on which stops Aaron from leaving. “I’m so sorry love, I should never have called you a disappointment, I should have never spitted out them awful words to you that night. Please forgive me Aaron.” A small pleading smile rises on her face “you’re my son, I love you and I hate when we argue.” 

Aaron sighs, looking at his mother and notices how she has never been this sorry in her life. She’s hasn’t given Aaron an sincere apology in a while, maybe this time she’s _actually_ sorry.

 _Okay_ he thinks nodding to himself _one more chance._

He just hopes that forgiving her won’t come back and bite him in the ass. 

“I love you too mum.” Aaron sighs, Chas face brightening up at her son forgiving her “and it’s okay but..”

Chas reaches out to hug Aaron, and Aaron responds to it by patting her back softly, but pulls away quickly “mum I’m not finished.”

Chas steps back, her face showing that she was ready to listen.

“This is your _last_ chance mum.” He warns. “I mean it, any more negative comments, any more making me feel like absolute shit like you did that night then...” he sighs, taking a step back “I'm sorry but then we’re done alright?”

“Done?” Chas asks with a frown “what do you mean done?”

“I mean that if you keep talking to me like you have. Me and you would be done, I won’t speak to you again. I couldn’t...I couldn’t let you see the kids anymore.”

The silence in the room was deafening, Chas and Paddy’s mouth’s dropped in shock.

“You can’t keep them away-”

“I can.” Aaron stands his ground firmly “if my kids are surrounded in a negative environment, and it’s worse for them, for us, our family. Then I won’t hesitate to pull them out of it. And if that means cutting you two off then I’ll have to do it.”

“We’re not a negative environment!” Chas exclaims, hurt by her sons thought about them “you can’t do that to us.”

“Do you think _I_ wanna do that? Push you both away. But you hurt me so many times I might not have a choice.”

“We want what’s best. We want this family happy.”

“Then you better keep to your promise then.”

Chas goes to open her mouth to speak again, and Aaron straighten’s his back ready for the response. But Paddy jumps up, grabbing his wife’s arms behind her “okay, we promise. Things are going to be better from now on.” 

Aaron can only hope.

He gives them a final nod before walking out of his mum’s office, and he knows his mum will start complaining as soon as he turns the corner of the corridor. But he was leaving with his head held high, instead of a deep slouch that he usual has.

He feels like he has control of the situation right now.

People might say that his warning was harsh. But Aaron’s knows he’s right, a negative environment would bring down his kids and bring Aaron more down himself. Pulling them out of his parents lives might be a start if they act up again. 

Maybe it was harsh, but Aaron needs them to realise how much they have hurt him these past few months.

He hopes his parents, especially his mum, will listen this time.

~~~

“Robert?”

“Yes Oliver?”

“Do you think Daddy will let me try for the school football team?”

Robert looks up from the jigsaw they had almost finish, starting it a few days ago. “School football eh?” He grins, placing the piece of jigsaw he was holding down on the table.

Oliver nods “mhmm they starting a new team up and in PE they said I was really good!”

“I bet you were.” Robert places his piece of jigsaw into the puzzle, both him and Oliver giving a little cheer as it fits in perfectly. “Is it an after school thing?”

“Yeah.” Oliver replies “I really wanna do it, Tommy and Jake mums are letting them do it! I wanna join them!”

“I thought you weren’t speaking to Jake cause he stole your colouring pencil when you were using it?”

“We made up now Robert.” Oliver groans with a roll of his eyes “that was ages ago.”

Robert seems to recall that it was only yesterday when Oliver was in a huff about it, so it wasn’t really ages ago but hey, their kids. Roberts not gonna make another comment about it.

“Well I’m sure your daddy will let you go.” Robert says “you love football, and I don’t think your dad will stop you from doing something you love. Just ask your dad.”

“Ask him what?”

“Daddy!” Oliver jumps up from his seat and rushes over to him, gripping the trousers of Aaron’s leg “please please can I join the football team in school, I really wanna join it please daddy!”

“Hmm.” Aaron hums, tapping his chin with his finger as a indication of him thinking about it. He knew he was going to say yes, but he couldn’t help but tease his son “I don’t know Oliver, your other subjects come first.” 

“Daddy..” he whines with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he stamps his foot frustratedly.

Aaron looks over at Robert and he knows it’s a sign that Aaron wants him to join in. “Bud maybe your dad’s right.” He leans back in his seat, arm across his chest with a teasing smile “other subjects come first. Like maths and science.”

“Yeah you hate them don’t you.” Aaron raises an eyebrow, tuts while shaking his head “we can’t have that now.”

“I don’t hate them. I love them.” Oliver exclaims and the men chuckle cause they know that’s a lie “please can I join, all my other friends are joining and I can’t be the only one left out. I promise to be really good in my other subjects.”

“So that means doing your math homework when it’s given to you?”

Oliver nods,

“And you promise that you’ll keep on track with other subjects in school?”

Oliver wildly nods, his eyes are pleading to him so much that they start to get a little wet around the edges. Aaron couldn’t keep his teasing going any longer. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to look for some football shoes for you then don’t I?”

Oliver jumps on the spot, a fist pounding into the air as he shouts a big ‘yes’. He wraps his arms around his dad, a long stream of thank you’s coming out of his mouth. Aaron pats the back of his head with a chuckle “it’s no problem bud, just make sure you try and score all the goals. You’re a little star player already, you got to show them that.”

Aaron lifts his fist up for Oliver to bump it, when their fists meet, the pull back with a wave of their fingers, grins both planted on their faces. 

He turns his focus to Amy and Robert, who were watching them with smiles on both their faces. “How were both your days?” He makes his way to the sink to grab a glass of water, pressing his lips to Amy’s head and squeezing Roberts shoulder along the way.

“Well me and Oliver are nearly done with this jigsaw and Amy nearly done her homework for today.” He nods to the worksheets that were surrounding Amy on the table, her bored expression told Aaron that she wasn’t enjoying it. “So I say it’s been pretty productive. How’s was work for you?”

Aaron takes a few gulps of water before he speaks “you know, the usual, paperwork.”

“Oh paperwork, that must have been really fun.” 

Aaron smiles at the sarcastic tone that was in Roberts voice. 

“Yeah so fun that to celebrate me doing all this paperwork I have decided that tonight we’re having takeaway for tea.” He replies, and the delight on the kids faces made his smile wider.

“Are we having a chippy night?” 

“Mhmm.” Aaron hums, and the kids jump up in excited. He’s slightly confused as he’s never seen them be this excited before, but he thinks it’s because he hasn’t spoilt the family with having a chippy in a while. 

He’s not gonna admit that they are probably excited because they sick of his oven food meals he’s been giving to them most days this past weeks.

But Aaron’s not a star chef now is he?

He tells the kids to go and grab the takeaway menu and decide what they want, they always do the best chips in a small fish and chip shop in Hotten. When he decides that him and the kids should have a bit of a treat, this is the place they sometimes would go to.

“I’ve never seen two kids so excited for a chippy meal.” Robert chuckles as he glances into the living room to see both of the kids clutching onto the menu so tightly he had a feeling that it was gonna rip.

“Well I haven’t treated them in a while, and today’s been good for me so...it’s a treat for myself too.” 

“Because you’ve..finished loads of paperwork?” Robert asks slowly raising an eyebrow, like he knew that there was something else that Aaron wasn’t talking about. He had that tone of voice that knew that there was something else

Aaron makes his way to the kitchen table and relaxes himself back into the chair where Oliver was just sat. “Me and my parents, we’ve kinda of made up today so...we’re back on the right track kind of.”

“Oh”

“Oh?” Aaron questions him when Robert face drops into a frown, scurrying back to put the jigsaw puzzle away. He thought Robert would be more pleased with this “that bothers you or something?”

Robert scoffs shaking his head “of course it doesn’t bother me I’m happy for you it’s just....” he goes to say what he wanted to say, but decides against it “you know what it’s none of my business.” 

He picks the box up and makes his way to the box of games that were stacked on the wooden shelves in the corner of the kitchen.

It _really_ wasn’t any of his business.

I mean he is happy for Aaron and his parents to be made up, he is, family tension was never a good thing, he would know.

But he’s worried.

Because the way he saw Aaron that night when his mum spat down at him absolutely terrified him, he’s never seen someone so broken, so...vulnerable that he was drinking neat whiskey to hide his pain from his mother’s words.

And maybe he’s stepping his foot in it by having an opinion on Aaron and his parents being okay again, but he has that bubble of worry in his stomach. 

He doesn’t want Aaron go back down the path he was back then, when he was drinking whiskey and crying till his eyes and throat became sore. He’s seen Aaron perk up in these past few days, this difference that Robert couldn’t explain, he doesn’t want his parents to bring him down again.

He shouldn’t be so concerned about this, but he is, and he can’t help that...

“You have a problem with this?” 

Robert sighs at the annoyance in Aaron’s voice behind him, this is not the mood he wanted to put Aaron in. He turns back around “I don’t Aaron.”

“Right and I’m meant to believe that.” Aaron snarks out sarcastically.

“Believe what you like.” Robert mumbles walking past him, he doesn’t wanna talk about it. He doesn’t want to make Aaron realise how _much_ he cares about him. 

He doesn’t want to believe it himself. 

Robert makes it to the living room before a hand grips his arm to turn him back around. Aaron looks at him with a confused expression “what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing Aaron, like I said I’m happy that you and your parents have made up.” He’s firm, he just wants to get out of here before he says anything that might be a step too far, ruining the friendship they have now. 

“Well there something else..” he trails off when he realises the kids are watching them with wide eyes, he’s forgetting that they were there for a second “kids go and play in the garden yeah? Oliver you can teach Amy some football skills.” 

“Are you two arguing?” Oliver asks quietly.

“No were just need to have a chat. Go on, go out and play.”

Oliver nods and moves out of the living room to give the adults some space to talk about there disagreement on the matter at hand.

Disagreement? Is that what it was.

Amy lingers by the door, and Aaron asks what’s wrong.

“Is Robert getting the sack daddy?”

Aaron chuckles at that, shaking his head he replies “no sweetheart, daddy just needs to talk to him that’s all.” 

“Okay good.” Amy smiles and Aaron can see the relief in her face “I like Robert!”

Robert chuckles at Amy’s statement, watching her skip out of the room. “Well at least I’ve got a three years old approval of my babysitting skills.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Robert face drops with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t see why we need to talk about this.”

“Because you clearly don’t like it that me and my parents are okay again.” He folds his arms over his chest “look I know I haven’t pictured them in the best light but you don’t need to go and judge them alright?”

“I ain’t judging them.”

“Well then what’s the problem?”

“Aaron..” 

“Robert..”

“I’m worried alright!? Is that what you wanna hear?”

Aaron takes a step back at Roberts outburst. Worried? He’s....worried. Aaron confusion grows deeper and it shows on his face “why would you need to be worried?”

“Because...” Robert sighs, encouraging the words that were stuck in his throat to be spoken aloud “because I don’t want to see you hurt again alright?”

“Hurt?”

“Do you know how worried I was to see you like you were that night.” Robert explains, and Aaron face softens around the edges as he remembers, how much his body was hurt and tired from crying, how much his mind hurt from talking about his feelings, the first time speaking out about his grief for his husband. 

“I was only what? One week in to this job and to see you sobbing your heart out because of your parents words...I just...” he sighs, moves himself to rest of the edge of the sofa. “Look I just don’t wanna see you like that again, so screw me for caring so much about you and for being a _little_ bit worried that this whole family will be affected by your parents again.”

_So screw me for caring so much..._

Robert grows pinkness across his cheeks from embarrassment for saying that out loud, but maybe he’s okay to admitting that if he gets to see Aaron looking at him so softly right now. 

“You know I’m worried too.” Aaron gently tells Robert, moving to sit next to him, knees touching. “I don’t want this to come back and bite me in the ass. But..”

“There your parents.” Robert finishes off with a shrug “you don’t wanna lose them.”

“No not really.” Aaron admits “they’ve been with me through all this shit I went through, I don’t even wanna imagine losing them. However I didn’t just forgive them easily, they’ve been given a warning.” 

“A warning?”

Aaron hums “I told them that if it happens again I wouldn’t hesitate with taking my kids out of their lives.” He looks over at Roberts shocked face “I know it’s harsh.”

“Maybe, a bit.” Robert replies “but your their dad, if the situation is getting worse you need to do what’s best for your kids. Maybe, your parents will listen now.”

“I hope.” Aaron sighs, he silently praying that things are looking up for him and his parents. He nudged Robert with his shoulder “Thanks though, for worrying about me.”

“Yeah well, I think you’re a great family. I don’t wanna see any of you upset.” 

“You’re great too.”

Robert jokingly scoffs “yeah because I can bake batches of cupcakes and convince Amy and Oliver to do their homework.”

Aaron grips Roberts hand “No...you’re great for a lot of things really.”

Robert looks over to see Aaron watching him with a small smile, and he couldn’t help but flick down to glance at Aaron lips. He could, he was so close he could lean in. To press his lips against Aaron’s, to feel them. He sees that Aaron lift his head a little, like was he was waiting for Robert to do something, _wanting_.

But then he feels the cold silver band that rests on Aaron’s finger.

And Robert looks away.  
  
He can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert talks to his mum, while Aaron decides it’s time to let go of Matthew’s belongings....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter 💗

“And I know Victoria can be quite annoying, but she was really upset about not getting that festival spot with her van, I mean her food is amazing so I have no idea why...Robert are you even listening?”

Robert blinks rapidly and gives a quick shake to his head to glance over at his mother who was watching him, concerned eyes, a glass of red wine in her hand. 

“Sorry.” Robert mumbles, knocking back the rest of his wine that was just settling at the bottom of the glass “my mind is somewhere else tonight.” 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Nah.” Robert shakes his head, smiling towards his mother. He nods to her glass. “You want me to get you another while you continue what you were saying about Vic?” 

Sarah nods with a hum, and Robert grabs her glass of her while she continues what’s she saying about Vic, now going on to say that Vic now blaming herself cause she thinks that her menu was the reason she didn’t get the spot. Robert shakes her head at that, Vic always puts herself down, even for the smallest things.

Placing the glasses down on the counter he reaches to his wine rack to grab the wine they have been drinking. He’s glad his mother decided to move in with him, so he could have evenings like this. Where he could catch up with his mum with a glass of wine, watching a movie.

She picked a rom-com tonight, Robert couldn’t help but admit that he loves a good rom-com.

But his mother being here means in the evenings his mind wouldn’t wonder, and he certainly doesn’t want him mind to be thinking about something...or someone else at the moment...

To think about a man who has the kindest heart, even going through so much pain and sadness.

To think about them blue eyes which captivated him from the first moment he saw them.

That smile and laugh that could lighten up his heart.

His two children that Robert cares about so deeply.

The three of them bringing joy to Roberts day, the excited feeling he gets in his stomach when it’s nearly time to pick up the kids, and when the time gets closer for their father to return home from work. 

“Robert?”

Robert shakes his head and starts to pour the wine into the glasses mum “sorry what was that?”

“I was wondering what you thought of Vic’s sweet chilli chicken wings?”

Robert moves back towards were he was sitting on the couch, passing one glass to his mother along the way. “They were spicy, but good I thought, gave a little tingle to the tongue. But come on mum I don’t think Vic’s food is fit for a festival like that. I mean, people are gonna be steaming, they would just have a burger and chips to keep them going, not some pulled pork or spring rolls.” 

Sarah tilts her head in thought “Mhmm you might have a point there.” She states, “but lets not tell Vic that okay? She’s upset now, lets try and not make it worse.” 

Robert agrees to that. Not wanting to get on his sisters bad side. 

“Now, lets talk about you?”

Robert swallows down the wine that was in his mouth, before answering confused “me?”

Sarah hums “mhmm. Don’t think I haven’t notice all evening you’ve being all spaced out, even agreed with me with this top to buy when I know you wouldn’t have liked it. Now I know you don’t wanna talk about it. But I’m your mum, and I’m not gonna let it drop until you talk to me. Only if you want to, of course.” 

Robert stays silent, contemplating on what he wanted to say.

“Is it work?” Sarah pushes, trying to figure out why her son was acting so spaced out, in his thought “are the kids being super naughty that your about to pull out you hair?”

“No,” Robert shakes his head “the kids are amazing, there’s been no trouble with them so far.”

“Oh okay, well if you need any advice let me know. I’m an expert of taking care of naughty children.”

Robert frowns “expert?”

“Well I took care of you didn’t I?”

“Cheers” Robert chuckles with a roll of his eyes. “I wasn’t _that_ naughty.” 

“Well with the amount of times I got called into school I would say you were quite a bit.” 

They both share a laugh, and Robert shuffles up into his seat as he begins to talk “it’s not something to do with work...it’s...it’s about Aaron.”

“Aaron?” Sarah questions “your boss?”

Robert nods his head.

“He’s not been a dick to you has he like last time, you said you two were getting on well.”

“We are!” Robert quickly says, not wanting his mum to get the wrong idea. “We’re good mum, seriously,” he continues on after seeing his mum giving him a look. “It’s me, mum.”

“You?”

Robert nods, staring down at the dark red liquid that was in his glass. “I’m in a situation.”

“Situation?” Sarah frowns, confused “did you break something of his and you don’t know how to tell them.” 

Robert shakes his head, glancing up at his mother. And one look into her sons pure eyes and she knows what the problem is, she just knows.

“Or...is it more of a ‘I have feelings for him’ situation?”

Sarah watches as Robert nods, and she sighs as she watches her son sink back into the seat. “Robert...”

“I know I know.” Robert groans, squeezing his eyes shut “I’m stupid, I get that.”

“Hey now.” She grabs her sons hand, squeezing it “you ain’t stupid.”

“There’s just something about him mum.” Robert admits quietly, rolling his head, which was resting on the top of the sofa, to the side so he could look at his mum. He was soft and gentle while speaking about him, Sarah has never seen him like this about a man or women. “He interested me when I first laid eyes on him, on the day of my interview. And each day getting to know him, I just feel different everytime with him. I know it’s cheesy but..I get these butterflies that people go on about. It’s weird.” 

Sarah smiles, leaning her head on her hand “what do you like about him?”

“Mum.” Robert groans, he’s not gonna get all soppy about a man infront of his mum.

“No come on, tell me, I wanna help.”

“I guess...he’s just a good person.” Robert says, a smile growing on his as thinks about the man “a good dad. He’s...he’s someone that’s will try and make anyone happy I guess, even when he’s not happy himself. He’s been through so much and...he’s so strong mum. And it makes my heart grow to see how much love and kindness he has. He has personality, charisma, he’s attractive, he’s...I feel like I can talk to him about anything...” he trails off, shaking his head “mum talking about it ain’t gonna make me feel better.” 

“Why not?”

“Cause nothing can ever happen.”

Sarah frowns “why can’t something happen?”

Robert gives her a look “Matthew, his husband mum. He’s..he’s still not over that, his death. He’s still grieving.”

“But I thought you said he wanted to move forward? Make a new chapter of his life?”

Robert shrugs “but moving on doesn’t mean moving on with someone else does it? Moving on means your accepting their death, and you feel at peace with it. It doesn’t mean you have to search out for someone new. I don’t think he wants do to that, I don’t think he’s ready for that.” He glances over at his mum, pain settling in his eyes as they clock on the scars that are on his mum’s face.

They there, a constant reminder of what his father done, cause he was cash trapped. He doesn’t like to stare at them for too long, it’s just reminds him of pain, anger, _fire_.

He looks away with a shiver down his spine.

“I mean how long did it take you to move on from dad after he died?” Robert softly asks “even after everything he’d done?” He couldn’t help but quickly glance again at the scarring on her face.

Sarah’s eyes harden at the mention of Jack Sugden. “People grieve differently Robert, it took a long time because of what I- no what _we_ went through a lot of things because of that _bastard_.”

“I know I know I’m sorry.” Robert quickly apologises, squeezing his mums hand “I didn’t mean to mention him I just-” 

Sarah raises her hand “no, I get why you mentioned him. It’s okay. It took me..a long time for me to get back out there. But people are different love, Aaron might be ready to meet someone new, he might be in that mindset.”

Robert scoffs shaking his head “I don’t think he wants to meet someone else mum.” 

“And why do you say that?”

“You know people have that one special person that been there through everything with them? And you know that they your forever?.” Robert asks, and Sarah nods before he continues “well that was Matthew to Aaron, Aaron thought he hit the jackpot with Matthew. He had a marriage, he has kids and a home. He..he lost a huge part of him when his husband died and he’s slowly being more okay with things again but...I don’t think he’s ever imagined moving on with someone else, Matthew was the only person for him. And I don’t wanna push anything just because of my feelings.”

Robert looks down and plays with his fingers “you know before I left tonight, we had a bit of a disagreement but we made up shortly after.” He pauses “we were sat so close, and I couldn’t help but glance at his lips and I thought, just go for it, kiss him, he was right there, I could of just showed him how I feel.”

“Do you think he wanted you back?” Sarah asks gently.

“I saw his head tilt towards me, and he had this look in his eyes...” Robert trails the sentence off with a sigh “but then I felt his ring against my hand, the one that is a symbol of their marriage to Matthew. And I knew I couldn’t.

“Because you thought it was wrong?” 

“Maybe that’s a part of it...but I think it’s because Aaron’s always gonna be married to Matthew, even now when he’s gone, even when Aaron’s moving forward.” Robert smiles sadly “he always has theses moments, where he looks down at the ring with a soft smile, and I just feel like...I feel like he’s not going to take that ring off.”

“Oh Robert..”

“he’s never going to take that ring off..” Robert admits again, to his mum and himself, and it’s a statement that begins to stick with him. “and that’s okay, because Matthew was the love of his life, his soulmate I suppose. And that okay...I’ll be okay. I’ll...I’ll deal with my feelings, I’ll be fine.” 

Robert takes a large gulp of his wine and settles back into the film, Sarah frowning at him as she notices the sad expression of her son’s face. Her son is stubborn, and when he stuck with a scenario in his head he wouldn’t find away to move past it. 

But she thinks it’s not just stubbornness, he’s afraid.

Aaron is still holding on to his ring, yes. But that doesn’t mean that Robert should back away because of that. She’s good at knowing when someone has feelings for the other. And she has this feeling that Aaron might like Robert back.

The little stories Robert will tell her about Aaron makes it seem like he does.

“Robert do you want to know what I think?”

He nods his head

“I think your afraid.” Sarah continued on, and Robert shows confusion on his face “your afraid of rejection, you afraid of what Aaron will say. But you don’t know what he’s thinking do you? He might just feel the same, he might be taking a little bit more time to process what his feelings mean for you.”

Robert sadly lets out a laugh, lifting one side of his lips for a half smile “why would he go for anyone like me mum?”

“Right, stop that.” His mums scowls at him and he sinks back like he’s a child being told off. “Stop being insecure and listen. He’s moving forward, he said he wanted to be happy. And you don’t know if that with someone else or not but..you can’t help how you feel Robert, and if you really like Aaron, you do. I think your also afraid of talking about your feelings because you don’t want to lose your friendship with him.” 

“Yeah maybe I am” Robert admits with a shrug after a few moments of silence “he’s a great friend, I don’t want to lose that.”

Robert couldn’t help but think how Aaron the first proper friend he’s had in a while. 

“But you don’t know if your gonna lose that if you tell him do you?” She waits for Robert to shake his head before continuing “exactly, look I’m not pushing you to tell Aaron your feelings, but don’t shut them off because you he hasn’t taken his ring off yet. You don’t know what he’s thinking. Time is wonderful thing, Robert, these feelings, just hold on to them, don’t shut them off okay?”

Sarah excuses herself after that, telling her she needs to go to the toilet, the wine running through her. And Robert watches her go before his eyes go back to the TV, her words settling with him.

He was afraid, his mum knew him so well. 

But he’s already made his mind up.

He can’t, he can’t tell him.

~~~

Aaron muscles out a long groan as he stretches his arms just above his head walking into his room, the long day drawing effects on his body.

He couldn’t wait to hop into bed and sink into the mattress.

Working on undoing his buttons on his shirt his mind drifted to that moment today when him and Robert were sitting so close. When the blonde man glances down at his lips, like he wanted to do something, like wanting to move forward and kiss him.

And Aaron had that courage to lift his head a little more higher, juts his chin outwards. Because he had a little bit of _want_ in him. Wanting Robert, wanting to feel someone press their lips against his. Feel the softness of someone else lips. 

But then Robert looked away. 

And Aaron was confused, and still in confused to why he looked away, as he looked so determined. His first thought was maybe Robert didn’t like him they way he’s starting to like the blonde man, and he was just in the moment.

Or maybe he was scared that Aaron would push him away, reject him which would ruin the friendship they have. 

Aaron doesn’t know.

With a small triumph to himself as he undoes all the buttons he takes the shirt off, sliding it off his shoulders. Opening his cupboard to put his shirt away, he looks along the line of clothes he has in his wardrobe.

Half of it was his.

Half of it, still squished to the right side of the wardrobe, was Matthews.

He pulls out a light green jumper that was Matthew favourite thing to way, it was a present from his mother when he was a young adult, he’d kept it through the years. Aaron tightens his fingers around the material, taking the jumper up to his nose.

The smell of his husband was going away now, but it was still there a little bit, lingering on the material. But Aaron had to pull the jumper away as he lets out a small cough from the dust that was coming off it, they’ve been stuck in this wardrobe for a while now. 

He hadn’t touch any of Matthews stuff since his death. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to pack away the belongings of his husband, just remove him from his life. 

And that doesn’t mean he hasn’t tried, he glances at the the two cardboard boxes that were at the corner of his room. Some clothes packed up neatly in the box.

But he had to stopped, because of how much it hurt, it felt like he was closing a chapter of his life. And Aaron, at the time, didn’t wanna remove that last part of Matthew from his life just yet. He rememberS how much he was shaking when he started not put his clothes away, how many tears were shed, how his breath heightened at every piece of clothing he was shoving away. 

He sighs, as he looks at the array of colours that Matthew use to wear. Aaron wasn’t the type to wear bright colours, but Matthew loved the patterns and the bright fabrics. 

_Maybe, maybe it was time_ Aaron thinks as he pulls the jumper closer to his chest. 

Back then he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready to put away everything that reminded him of Matthew into boxes. But he’s in a new mindset now, he has a new purpose now. He knows he’s ready, he starting to not feel that dread anymore that was constantly spiralling in his stomach. 

He couldn’t leave these clothes in here much longer, where they would become super dusty and smell so bad that it would leave a bad smell across the bedroom. He couldn’t leave them clogging up his wardrobe anymore. 

So with a deep breath, he pulls one of the cardboard boxes towards the wardrobe.

~~~

Aaron was sat in the middle of his bedroom, clothes and other things that’s related to his husband surrounding him. 

It was still hard, he couldn’t help but hold onto things a little tighter, looking at them, memorising the image or memory that came with it before slowly packing it away into the cardboard box. 

He finished packing his jeans, and shoes, and some of the toiletries that were left, filling up that space in the bathroom cabinet. He was now moving on to the tops that belonged to him, which were off their coat hangers and in a pile next to him. 

He picks up the first one, and laughs at the crazy pattern shirt which Matthew wore for their second year anniversary in Madrid. It was an almost neon orange shirt, with swirls of pink, green and yellow. The holiday in Madrid was his mum and dad’s anniversary present to them. And it was amazing, the scenery was amazing, the food being the best food Aaron has ever tasted. But Aaron couldn’t help to hide behind him when Matthew wore this shirt in the Spanish heat, cause it was so _bright_. 

He remembers the stares other people gave them, but Matthew wore it with confidence.

Aaron chuckles, folding it up neatly before placing it in the box.

The next shirt was a special one, it was the top that Matthew proposed to him in. It was a windy day at the beach, the blue top tightening on the muscles on his arms as he lifted the ring to Aaron, his knee sinking into the damp sand. Telling him how special he was to him, and how he wanted Aaron for ever. How he knew that Aaron was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

A tear slips down Aaron’s cheek as he slowly breathes in the scent that still lingers, his thumbs smoothing the material before folding it up and placing it in the box.

He gets through the t-shirts and clothes of Matthew quickly after that, otherwise he would have been here for ages, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt each time he placed Matthew belongings in the box, because he feels like he’s saying another goodbye. 

He’s sick of saying goodbye. 

He picks up the last few pieces of clothing, his hands stopping on the dark material with small white dots. It was _the_ shirt, the shirt that Matthew wore that night in bar west where Aaron’s life changed forever. Where Aaron finally talked to Matthew after his cheesy pickup lines, where they got to know each other and Aaron felt something funny in his stomach.

He couldn’t help but gently sob into shirt, reliving the moment where they first connected over and over. “I miss you so much.”

It was hard, letting this go, but it what he needs to do.

He breathes out and sobs again as he places the shirt into the box, delicately smoothing out the creases before closing the box shut. With shaky hands he tapes the box up and shoves it to the side of the room. 

_One box done, a few more to go._

He looks around, and sees the room becoming barer, each little piece of his husband going bit by bit. Aaron can see more of the corners of the room where his coats use to by hung up, the shoe rack by the en-suite which held some of Matthew shoes. And with Aaron clearing out Matthew’s toiletries he feels that when he opened the bathroom basin cabinet there wouldn’t be anything in there.

His heart is hurting. 

But it’s okay, because he realises he doesn’t need to hold on to pieces of clothing or some shower gel to remember Matthew. 

He wipes his nose with his the bottom of his t-shirt, changing into a loose one and some joggers before he started packing. And kneels towards a plastic crate which contained of papers and photographs. He sifts through them, some were old bills that they had, his birth certificate, some old photos of him and his family. Aaron smiles as he goes through Matthew’s baby photos, stopping when he sees a photo of Matthew’s parents, who are currently living in France. 

Aaron misses them, they moved quickly after a Matthew death, couldn’t handle the pain they said. They make limited contact. 

Aaron likes to know if they are doing okay though, he still cares. 

He moves more deeper into the crate and his hand hits something that was chunkier than a just piece of thin paper. And he frowns as he lifts it up to see that it was a plain dvd case, no front cover on it or anything. Just the word;

 _Aaron_ :)

His frown deepens “what the..?” he mutters trailing off as he looks inside to see a dvd, nothing on it to indicate what it was, but it must have been important to put this in the crate. 

So with his curiosity heightened, Aaron grabs his laptop which was on his bed. And places it on his lap, taking out the DVD to place it into the laptop. 

His eyes widen when he sees Matthew’s face appear on the screen. 

A bright smile, his hair flattened on his forehead, his green eyes bright with the natural light hitting them. This was taking in the day time them, when Aaron was probably at work, when he couldn’t hear or see Matthew doing this. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at his husbands face infront of him.

Cause he was just beautiful wasn’t he?

He presses play, and leans back against the bed as the video begins. 

“ _Hey it’s me, your husband. I um..” he trails off with a breathless nervous giggle “I hope you don’t ever watch this, but if you do, and you find it hidden under the paperwork. I guess, I’m not here anymore, I’m not here with you or the kids. And I’m guess I’m making this video because there’s a few things I wanted to say to you...”_

Aaron rushes to pause the video as he brings a hand up to his mouth to muffle his now loud sobs so his children didn’t hear. His body shaking as he realises that Matthew made a video for him, so he could have something if Matthew passed, so Matthew could say a goodbye to him. 

Matthew was the type of person to be prepared for anything, and he probably made this just in case something happened to him.

Aaron hands cover his face as he continues to sob, thinking of how Matthew thought through this video that he wouldn’t have to worry, that Aaron would never have to see it, because he would have years with his family. He was making this just in case, not knowing that his life would be taken away so shortly in a car accident. 

Aaron didn’t know if he could do this, watch Matthew talk, talk about letting go, talk about what he wishes for Aaron and the kids. 

But he wanted to hear his voice, one last time, to hear his smooth tone of his voice talking to him, saying his name. He wanted to know what he wanted to say, what he wished for Aaron and the kids.

he had a feeling that Matthew would have wanted him to watch this, cause he knows Aaron, he knows what to say, what Aaron _needs_ to hear. 

So with a shaky finger, he presses play to continue the video on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to leave the chapter like this aha but I’m almost there with the next chapter so you won’t need to wait for long to see what Matthew says!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks of his life like chapters, and to start a new one, he needs to close this one first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so nervous about this chapter omg but hope you enjoy 💗

_“Hey it’s me, your husband. I um..” he trails off with a breathless, nervous giggle “I hope you don’t ever watch this, but if you do, and you find it hidden under the paperwork. I guess, I’m not here anymore, I’m not here with you or the kids. And I’m guess I’m making this video because there’s a few things I wanted to say to you...and I hope you will listen, I really do._

_I think the first thing I want to say to you is that your gonna be okay. You are Aaron. I’ve seen you each day, and you’ve grown into this strong loving person, who I know will take good care of our kids and have enough love to share to both of them. Because you have a heart of gold, so full of love. And you have a huge family and friends who can support you through this. So don’t shut anyone out okay? I know you Dingle.”_

_There’s silence for a few seconds._

_“I don’t know...” Matthew sniffles, glancing away from the camera before his eyes return back to it “if the kids will remember me in a few years time, and they will probably forget my voice or what I look like. But I hope..I hope you tell them how much I love them, and share the memories that I have with my kids. Even if my memories with them are short, I hope you still remind them about me._

_I need to thank you, before anything else.” Matthew pauses, chokes back a breath before continues to speak “you..you’ve given me the best life Aaron, you have made me feel loved, safe, happy in these years we have been together and I wouldn’t have wanted to take this adventure on with anyone else. Married, kids, a home. I never imagined that with anyone, before you came along. You change the way I wanted to live, you changed me.”_

_He wipes the tears that start to stream “I hope I don’t leave you for a long time, I hope I don’t, I want years with you Dingle... But if I do, and I leave before we even know it. I want you to be happy Aaron, I want you and the kids to have the best life, live through everyday. Smile, laugh, love...be the best person you can be. Make sure them kids grow up to be the best they can be._

_And if...if somewhere along the way you find someone you think you can love. That’s okay Aaron, it’s okay..cause I don’t want to be holding you back. I don’t want you, stopping yourself from being happy again because you think it’s betrayal or you think I’m gonna be mad. Because I’m not, Aaron I would be watching down with a huge smile on my face knowing that someone was in my place making you so happy. Making you do that wide smile that I love, make you laugh till you stomach hurts, and comforts you when you cry._

_It’s okay Aaron, it really is.”_

_Matthew sucks the bottom of his lip in, now looking away at the camera “I guess the purpose of this video is to say that even when I’m gone, I want you to move forward with your life, be happy, find someone new if you want to, move across the country. I don’t care what you do, I just want you to be okay._

_Just don’t forget me yeah?” Matthew lip begins to wobble “don’t let the kids forget me. I love you so much Aaron Dingle, always.”_

_He chuckles, shaking his head “you know I hate being this soppy, but I wanted to do this to have my goodbye...I guess..in case I never got to say goodbye to you and the kids. Always the prepared one ain’t I? Maybe I’m too prepared. I shouldn’t even be worried about leaving you, but I am, you never know what happens in life....do you?_

_Make sure you make some pretty awesome memories okay?_

_And Aaron..if you find someone you want to be with, go for it._

_It’s okay_

_I want you to be happy, always._

_All my love, Matthew.”_

_And blowing a kiss to the camera, the video fades away_. 

~~~

Aaron was just numb.

The screen was black now, and he sat looking directly at the screen with tears streaming down his face. His body holding no tension, his mouth open slightly as he didn’t have the strength to push his lips together. 

He just sat there, in silence, doing nothing, just thinking, his mind spiralling every second. The world around him meant nothing to him at this moment. 

It was just him, Matthew, _this_ video and his thoughts.

He had to watch it again, just to memorise his husbands face again, just to make sure he understood every word that was coming out Matthew’s mouth. The tone of it, the pace of it, the bigger picture that came from the words he had spoken, even though there was no bigger picture. Matthew was saying what he wanted to say, what he knew Aaron wanted to hear.

He wanted Aaron to be okay.

He wanted Aaron to be loved

Be happy

Make sure the kids were happy

He wants them to make the best memories.

And also;

“ _...And if...if somewhere along the way you find someone you think you can love. That’s okay Aaron, it’s okay...”_

“Thank you,” Aaron whispers, looking upwards, having a small bit of hope that Matthew was up there listening “thank you so much.”

All the things he was worried about, seeing this video has put his mind at rest.

Even though he shouldn’t feel guilty, he did, he had this scenario in his head that Matthew would be angry at him for thinking about being with someone else. Having these, fluttery thoughts about someone else. He thought he was betraying Matthew. But he isn’t , he doesn’t need to be worried because Matthew would be happy...he wouldn’t be angry.

Aaron sobs gently as he leans his head back against the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. The words that Matthew said, running through his head.

“ _...I think the first thing I want to say to you is that you’re gonna be okay..”_

Aaron believes he’s gonna be okay again. He wants to be okay again.

“.... _I want you to be happy, always.._.”

Aaron, wants to be happy too.

_“...And Aaron..if you find someone you want to be with, go for it...”_

Aaron opens his eyes, stares at the wall infront of him and the first thought that came to his head was...I wanna be with Robert.

_I wanna be with Robert.._

Aaron lets out a small gasp as he it’s the first time he’s thought of that statement about Robert. He thought he would feel that ball of guilt that sinks to the bottom of his stomach, like before when he thought about Robert in _that_ way, but he doesn’t feel that. He doesn’t want to scream out in anger or frustration because he’s thinking of someone else. Because he doesn’t need too.

Because it’s okay, it’s okay to want someone else. 

You’re never gonna forget your first love, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna be your last.

That’s life innit? 

Life takes you on multiple journeys and chapters.

And maybe he wants this new chapter to involve Robert, if he feels the same way. 

But he can’t control feeling this way anymore when these feelings are becoming stronger. 

Aaron smiles to himself as he can see himself being with Robert, how he really likes him and...maybe...he can be someone who Aaron could love.

But that’s a bit too far in the future.

And he doesn’t want to dabble back into the past.

So right now, he’ll stay in the present, and let things flow. 

And that doesn’t mean he’s gonna jump into a relationship with Robert right now. No, not yet, he just needs to take things a little bit slower. 

He closes the laptop and pushes himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. Wiping the dry tears that has settled on to his face, sniffing harshly.

His body is drained, but inside he has this rush of energy, excitement on what’s to come. 

His eyes clock down to the ring on his finger. 

The silver band was a bold choice, but it wasn’t covered with a pattern, it was plain and simple. Matthew couldn’t help and be soppy though by engraving their initials inside of the ring. Aaron rolled his eyes when he found out.

It was cheesy,

But it was the perfect ring. For them, for their relationship. 

Is it time? Is _now_ the right time?

Aaron gulps slowly as he spins the ring on his finger. Thinking about that moment at his grave when he thought about leaving his ring with Matthew, but he didn’t then, because he didn’t want to say that _last_ goodbye to the life he had before. 

But he’s always going to love Matthew, he’s never gonna forget him, he’s never gonna let the kids forget him. Matthew will be a person that will stay in their lives forever. 

He thinks of his life like chapters, and to start a new one, he needs to close this one first. 

Because Matthew’s not coming back. 

And maybe it’s took him two years to finally accept that, but like everyone has said, people grieve differently. 

_Yeah, it was time._

He lifts his hand to his lips to press the smallest kiss against the silver. “I love you, always.” He mutters against the ring, before slowing pulling away his hand to rest it on his lap.

And with a few tugs, the ring, was slowly pulled off his finger. 

~~~

Aaron sighs as he steps into the lift, leaning back against it as it moves upwards with a loud huff.

Arrogant clients are the worst sometimes. 

He didn’t wanna go and see this prick today, who demands for the best claims possible, but he had too. Because he became the main gossip in the offices, and he hates it when everyone is talking about him.

As soon as he stepped into work, his left hand wrapped around a takeaway coffee. The front desk lady that he didn’t care to grab her name spotted the missing ring on his finger as he asked if he had any letters. Belle spotted it when he went into his office this morning, her eyes widening in shock, stuttering to get her words out.

And the amount of times he had to glare at people in the meeting room to stop staring at him made him nearly lose it. Cain wasn’t much help either, giving him concerned glances and he took on the meeting. 

So by lunch time, pretty much it was going around that Aaron’s finger didn’t have a ring on it anymore. 

Which means his parents _must_ know, hearing it through the grapevine. 

And he doesn’t wanna get into that storm with his parents just yet.

So after lunch he quickly left to see this client, rushing out of the office before Belle could speak. 

He just needed to get out of there, for a bit, for some space to breathe without being stared at. 

Waking up this morning he immediately didn’t feel the weight that was usually on his ring finger. At first he was confused, and frantically turned his head to look for his ring when he realised what he done last night. He’d taken it off. 

And he might have shed a few tears as he got up for the morning, but it was okay. 

He knew the kids were gonna ask, and they did, when they sat down to eat breakfast. Oliver asking if he had lost his ring. Aaron’s been thinking about what to tell his kids when he got into bed that night, he didn’t want to go into too much detail, because he knew they wouldn’t understand, so he just said; 

“ _Daddy needed to take it off, but don’t you worry, it’s in a special place where it won’t be lost._ ” 

The kids seem to accept that, continuing to much down on their breakfast. Aaron knows he needs to tell them more, and he will. He will fully explain to them soon. 

But he’s trying to get used to this change he’s made in his life. 

The elevator doors ping open and Aaron steps out to walk to his office, and he slows his steps down as he notices the common atmosphere wasn’t here. People are usually fast pacing down these corridors, speaking loudly into their phones. People gossiping, the sound of the printer going off. The sound of Cain’s angry voice coming from his office. The smell of coffee not hitting his nose as soon as he enters.

He frowns turning to the lady at the front desk “where is everyone?” He asks.

“Oh!” She jumps when seeing him and starts to stumble, nervously picking up papers on her desk “w-well you see, w-well there’s been..well not exactly but..um how can I put this um...”

Aaron frowns deeper, and the lady sighs.

“Your mum called a family meeting in the meeting room. I guess you can probably tell what it’s about.” She finally gets out. Aaron following her line of sight to his left hand.

 _Oh I definitely know what this is about_ Aaron thinks bitterly as he mutters a small thanks to the women. Stomping his way down to the meeting room. 

“ _He’s took off his ring!”  
_

_“So?”  
_

_“So?! So Belle this is a massive mistake...You have to see that!”  
_

_“Well if it what he wants...”_

Aaron mutters out a “here we go” before forcing his way into the room. The room becoming silent, everyone staring at Aaron with wide eyes.

“Love.” Chas breathes out in her fake cheery voice, it irritates him “we’re glad you here, we were just talking about Paddy’s big 50th bi-”

“Don’t lie mum.” He cuts her off with a frown on his face “I could hear you down the corridor. And you planned his 50th months ago, so don’t try that excuse with me.”

His mum looks away with a huff. 

He eyes glance around the room to see his parents, Cain, Belle, Cain and his wife Moria who doesn’t even work here. He’s surprised that she hasn’t rushed Liv down here aswell, but she probably spoke to her already on the phone. 

“What’s going on then?” He asks, even though he already knew.

“Look Aaron..” Paddy steps forward, him seeing that no one else was going to speak. “we’ve notice that-”

“That I’ve taken my ring off.” Aaron finishes off for him “yeah um..I did it last night, I decided to pack some of Matthew’s things, you know like clothes and stuff which were getting dusty and they were no use to me where they?” he takes a deep breath “I figured that it was time to let go of my ring too.”

He doesn’t wanna tell his family about the video yet, he just wants to keep it to himself for a little while longer.

“Let..it..go?” Chas is the first to speak, slowly, with a frown, pausing before saying each word. Like she was trying to understand. 

“Uh yeah I guess.” Aaron crosses his arms against his chest, looking around the room. “Look I know it’s weird, because me a few months ago wouldn’t even thinking of taking my ring off my finger but....I’ve been thinking a lot these past few weeks. I’ve cried, I’ve been angry with myself, I’ve felt guilt. But I’ve thought about things a lot. And I’ve realised I can’t keep living in the past like I think Matthew is gonna come walking through them doors. It’s bringing me down a lot, and I’m not being the real me I guess living with all this pain.” 

Aaron shrugs, his eyes pleading to his family to understand “I want to move forward, I’m ready to move forward, and I feel like this is the best decision for me.”

“Best decision?” Chas scoffs.

“ _Please_ understand.” Aaron slightly begs “it wasn’t just a walk in the park with this. It’s been so hard for me, it was so hard taking that ring off. But I- _we_ I guess need to start making a new chapter of our lives, ones without Matthew, and we can’t have that when we’re still holding an old chapter open now can we?”

Belle speaks up them, a small smile on her face “I’m proud of you Aaron, really. This must have been so hard and I’m glad your doing this for you.”

“I’m with Belle.” Moria says after Belle, her Scottish accent coming through strongly “it must’ve taken a lot of strength to do what you did. I’m glad your finally thinking about yourself and the kids.”

Aaron gratefully smiles at the two women.

“Can’t you all see how bad of an idea this all is?” Chas snaps at the two of them “stop telling him how proud you are, this is a completely ridiculous idea!”

“I agree.” Paddy says.

Aaron rolls his eyes “of course _you_ would.”

“What do you expect him do to, hang on to Matthew forever!” Belle defends Aaron “you really wanna see your son struggling through the rest of his life, not finding happiness again.”

“He found his happiness.” 

“What with Matthew?” Aaron steps forward, moving closer to the table, standing opposite where his mother was sitting “well mum he’s not here anymore is he? So your saying that I can’t be happy again? That’s it, Aaron’s miserable for the rest of his life now.”

“No love-”

“Then what mum!” Aaron holds his arms out “what are you saying?”

“Your just chucking everything away, removing that ring means throwing away everything you and Matthew had, forgetting him like a piece...like a piece of trash!”

Aaron gives her look that clearly speaks ‘what are you even going on about?’ Does she realises how ridiculous she’s sounding, how wrong she is about this?

“Mum, I don’t need a ring to remember Matthew.” Aaron sighs as he pulls out the chair to sit on, his face begging for his mum to listen. “I have memories and photos, he’ll be here.” He points to his heart “always, I won’t forget him, I promise you the kids will still remember their dad. I’m not...chucking the life I had before behind me mum, I’m not...throwing Matthew like he’s rubbish. _I’m moving forward_ mum.” 

The room becomes silent, as if they were taking in what Aaron said. They were silent for a while, and it kept Aaron on the edge of his seat. 

“So what?” Chas spits out “your just gonna find someone new, bring them into the family, the kids are gonna start calling them daddy, the-”

“That’s not what this is about!”

“Really?” Chas voice is sharp “then what exactly is this about? Because you weren’t like these a few months ago, something must of changed your mind.”

“Or someone.”

Aaron looks at Paddy “who are you even on about?!”

Paddy grits his babysitters name through his teeth “Robert.”

“Robert?” Aaron scoffs back, shaking his head “are we really gonna go through this again? this has nothing to do with Robert, me and him are _just_ friends, there’s no attraction there. I’m doing this for me.”

He quickly glances at Belle, hoping she wouldn’t say anything about his attraction to Robert. He’s glad when she doesn’t open her mouth, she probably knows how his parents would react. 

“You’re being ridiculous, your not thinking about what this would do to the family.”

“I’m being ridiculous” he scoffs, pointing to himself with wide eyes “I am, are you being serious?! This is my life, I get to do what I want, I decided what I want to do.”

“Right enough” Cain firmly says, leaning against the table, stopping the argument from carrying on “Look, Sis, Aaron moving forward does not mean finding someone else, he’s starting to heal, come to himself again after the death of his husband. This is a big step for him and I thought as his mother may I add, you would be proud of him.”

“Y-your okay with this?” Aaron stammers out to Cain in shock. Apart from his parents, his uncle was the other person he was worried about not accepting this. He didn’t know how his uncle would react. 

“Are you okay with this?” Cain speaks back the question with a firm gaze at Aaron “you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Aaron nods, “I think so, last night I thought about this hard. And it’s time Uncle Cain, I’m ready.”

Cain nods back “than that’s okay, we’re all gonna support you in whatever you do.” He begins to stand up from his seat. “Right, back the work the lot of ya, we can’t be hanging round ere all day.”

“W-wait we’re not finished.”

“Well what else is there to talk about.” Cain says to his sister “you brought us in here to discuss the issue because you thought he wasn’t ready. Well, big surprise sis..” he gestures to Aaron “he clearly is. Now I’m gonna head back to my office and Moria needs to head back to farm. We’ve got better things to be doing than discussing something that is pointless.” 

“Thought this was a waste of time from the start to be honest” Moria mutters, standing up with Cain. And with a mutters of goodbyes the pair left. 

“Cain!” Chas stands up from her seat, watching them with shock as they walk out of the room. She glares at Aaron “your making a _huge_ mistake young man.”

Aaron remains strong “I’m not mum. And if you just understand why I need-”

“ _You_ are.” She cuts him off with a snarl, pressing her hands on the table and leaning forward so she was more in Aaron’s face “and you better consider putting that ring back on your finger or-”

“Or what?” Aaron leans back in his seat crossing his seat, raising an eyebrow with a slow smirk rising on his face “what you gonna do mum?” 

Her snarl remained on her face, but Aaron could see behind her eyes that she remembers. She remembers that warning that Aaron has placed on them. She lets out a small growl “just consider what you are doing? What your gonna do to yourself and your kids.”

“I am thinking about me” Aaron stands up “I am thinking about the kids. And this is what we need to do, to grow, to be happy.” He makes his way toward the door, turning back and saying “and you know what? Maybe if your stating that all of what I’m doing is bad, and your being like this about it. Maybe _you_ need to consider doing some thinking yourself and think that maybe this is something that will be better in the long run for _your_ son.”

And with that he leaves to head back to his office, Chas angry shouts following him.

“Your making a huge mistake!”

“Think of how Matthew would be feeling about what your doing!”

“Aaron listen to me!”

Aaron shakes his head laughing under his breath, thinking about how ridiculous his mother is being as he enters his office without glancing back. 

He’s done with his mother for today.

He notices Belle followed him out, entering their office with a proud smirk on her face “well...you certainly told her.” 

“She’s not gonna listen though is she?”

“Probably not. When does Chas ever back down from not getting what she wants?”

Aaron sighs, sinking back into his chair. There’s something bigger to come with his parents, he can feel it brewing under the surface. And a bigger storm will commence if they found out about his liking for Robert. 

Him, maybe wanting to pursue something with Robert.

But hopefully for now things will remain calm.

He glances down at his bare finger, rubbing the spot where his ring rested. He remembers want Matthew said to him; _  
_

_“..you’re gonna be okay. You are Aaron..”_

He hasn’t made a mistake.

He knows this was the right thing to do.

He’s ready for whatever happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Aaron: I’m proud of you bud! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an afternoon at Sue’s house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 💗

“So, the ring is off then.”

“You sound surprised.”

“I’m not,” Sue answers him with wide eyes and a high pitched tone. Aaron gives her a look “okay maybe I am a bit.”

Aaron chuckles, leaning back against the couch as he sips his tea. It’s berry tea, and Aaron lips curl downwards at the sweetness from it after the first sip, the sweet flavours becoming too much for his tastebuds. But he can handle it, so he keeps his complaints to himself. 

He needed a break from everything that was happening around him, he wanted to take a step away from his family just for a little bit. To be away from an overbearing mother and father, and a sister who he argued on the phone with just over an hour ago because she was listening to Chas words instead of his. He hung up in anger, and hasn’t replied to the hundred messages she sent. 

_Aaron please pick up.  
_

_Matthew was a big part of our lives, you know Chas is right with this.  
_

_Aaron please message me back, I’m worried._

She’s given up now, knowing she’s not gonna get a response. 

He just wanted to be somewhere where someone would listen to _him_ , and of course he could go and see Robert, that was his first thought. But then he remembered that Robert was going out with his mum and sister just before he picks the kids up, and he didn’t wanna disturbed him.

So, Sue was his next option, and also he wants her to be kept up with what’s happening since the last time he came down to see her. So he thought the visit would be good.

So he here is now, with his too sweet berry tea wrapped up in his hands, sitting opposite Sue on the sofa. 

“It was right time you know.” Aaron explains “I was packing away Matthew’s things, and I didn’t have to tell myself you know to take it off, I felt something.”

“You still kept a lot of his stuff?”

“Yeah, kept clothes and other things.” Aaron smiles at Sue sympathetic look at him “you don’t need to give me that look, I’m fine. I guess at the time I wanted to keep so here was still there in the house. But you don’t need clothes or an nearly empty face wash to remember someone you love do you?”

Sue shakes her head, humming “no you don’t.”

“He...” he plays with his cup, contemplating on telling Sue this “he left me a video, you know just in case something happened.”

Sue shakes his head with a tut “always too prepared that man was.” She raised an eyebrow in question “what did he say?”

“That he wanted me to be happy, loved...and if I found someone along the way he wouldn’t be mad.” Aaron eyes get misty just thinking about it “and I guess that hit me the most because it came from him. Because you know people say things but, we didn’t know what Matthew was actually feeling. And yeah it hurt, taking that ring off. But he said his goodbye to me in that video I guess, and felt it was time for me to say goodbye, close that chapter. Because Matthew wouldn’t have wanted to see me the way I was before, he want me to be happy.”

“So you did it? You took the ring off.” 

Aaron nods with a hum “yeah I did. And you know I thought I would feel guilt, regret...but I didn’t. I feel ready to take whatever life throws at me now, I’m ready to face that on my own.”

Sue couldn’t help but beam with pride at the man “look at you, thinking in this new mindset of yours.” 

“Yeah well someone gave me good advice about grief and I guessed I finally listened two years on.” Aaron couldn’t help but thank Sue “thank you for what you said, you really changed things for me.”

“Aaron this was all you.” Sue tells Aaron squeezing his hand “you wanted to finally move on with things. Yes, I gave you words that advised you. But this was all you. Nobody can tell you how to grieve, you learn that yourself.” 

“Yeah I get that now. I thought blocking everything would be the better option, but facing things...it helps a lot. It was time to remove pieces of Matthew’s belongings out of my life, it was time to remove my ring off my finger because it puts you in a new mindset. I guess I was scared of what Matthew would think but I know now. I’m..I’m finally starting to be in a position where I can say I...want to move on.”

Sue scoffs “bet Chas was happy about that?” 

Aaron laughs “you really don’t like her do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t like her, because you know..” she shrugs “she can have her moments. But by dear god she drives me up the wall.”

“Well you be pleased to know she was her usually self. Telling me that I’m just throwing everything away, that I’m forgetting Matthew. Paddy being the same and agreeing with her. And now..” he picks up his phone “she sprouted off some bull to Liv and now she’s saying the exact same thing.” 

“Liv?” Sue frowns “I thought she would’ve understood.”

“So did I.” Aaron sighs sadly “but Matthew did help her make some huge changes in her life, made her become a person that she liked. I guess, I understand why she would be like this.” 

He remembers how deeply Liv and Matthew could talk. It was Matthew that she talked to about being asexual, when she wanted to start uni, when she began drinking alcohol again after having much trouble with it in the past.

Liv and Matthew had a close bond.

“She can be upset yes, but she should support your decisions. So should you parents.”

Aaron lets out a heavy breath, slightly irritated that Sue was right “yeah I know.” He grumbles, looking away to the posters that were placed on the wall, knowing he shouldn’t defend his family’s actions. But he can’t help it. “But I think it will pass, I mean it must be some shock to them to me suddenly being..I don’t know...not miserable all the time I guess.”

“You are miserable all the time though, got a permanent frown on your face.”

“Hey!” Aaron exclaims back, Sue letting out a laugh at the man’s face. “My frown is not permanent.” 

“Mhm sure it’s not.” Sue smiles “you sure your okay though?”

Aaron, a few months ago would’ve said no, that he’s still in so much pain over the Matthew’s death that he just feels miserable all the time. But he’s in a place where he can finally say he’s okay. He feels much more lighter in his steps, instead of dragging this weight around with him like he has for the past two years. 

Huh? It’s funny how in a few weeks you can change as a person, when your in the right mind and have the right people around you. 

“I’m good Sue honestly. I’m starting to get me life back on track. I ain’t gonna hold myself back anymore, now I know that everything is gonna be okay in the end.” 

Sue couldn’t stop the tears brimming up in her eyes.

“Sue, don’t cry.” He moves an arm across Sue shoulder, pulling her closer. 

“I’m sorry it’s just...” she sniffles, dabbing her eyes so her makeup doesn’t start coming off “I’m just proud of you that’s all. I hated seeing you in so much pain because you wouldn’t deal with things, and look at you now eh?”

“Your proud of me?” Aaron asks, shock showing on his face.

“Mhmm always proud of you my boy.” 

Aaron lets out a watery smile.

“Even when you stopped making my tea so milky I was proud of ya. Cause by god it was awful when there was so much milk.”

The two break into a pit of laughter, and Aaron takes a deep breath to calm himself, sipping his tea as he wonders why he couldn’t have a mum like Sue.

“So when you asking Robert out then?”

Aaron splutters his tea he sipped up over his lap. “W-what?”

“Oh come on.” Sue directs him a look showing him that she’s not stupid “it wasn’t just me that helped was it? The hunk of the blonde man helped aswell, he helped as soon as he stepped in for that interview I guess.”

“Sue..” Aaron grimaces.

“What?” She looks innocent.

“ _Please_ , I’m begging you, don’t call him a hunk ever again?” 

Sue laughs, cheekily winking at him “I’m only joking with you. How is he anyway?”

“You can ask him in like ten mins, he’s bringing the kids here remember?”

Aaron thought it would be nice for Sue to see the kids. The delight on her face when she mentioned it knew he made a right decision.

“And you know, I think...I think I wanna ask him out. I’m really starting to like him a lot Sue. The way he is my kids with, with me.” Aaron smiles, thinking about the blonde hair man “you know Belle said that I should keep him around because he can always put this type of smile on my face and you know what, he does, and I can see why? He handsome, kind.....” he makes a face trailing off “it’s weird talking like this, I never talk like this.”

“Aww your just smitten for the man” Sue pinched his now pink cheeks, and he tries to pull away from her hands with a laugh. “what’s stopping you?”

“Fear, embarrassment that he doesn’t feel the same way, worried that he thinks I’m using him as a rebound.”

Sue cocks up an eyebrow up “a rebound?”

“I mean, I’m just starting to build a life without Matthew again. I don’t want him to feel like I’m using him.” Aaron shakes his head “I like him too much to make him think like that.”

“Aaron, you won’t know unless you try. You have to reach out and grasp him with your fingertips. Telling him will go one way or the other. But your handsome lad Aaron, and I’m sure Robert sees that.” She folds her hands across her lap “but do it when your ready alright?”

Aaron nods “when I’m ready.” 

He can’t help but admit that he almost feels ready now. 

“But make sure it’s soon yeah? I think you two would be pretty cute together.”

Aaron shakes his head with a smile “shut up you.” He murmurs softly. But he couldn’t help but feel deep inside of him that him and Robert would be...kinda of cute together.

He internally becomes disgusted in himself, when did he become this soppy?

Before the two could speak again, the door opens and they can hear four feet patter quickly into the living room.

“Sue!”

“Ooo my beauties.”

Aaron smile brightens when the kids run into Sue’s arms, arms wrapping around her tightly. 

“I missed you so much.”

“I have too!”

“Well I’ve missed you both dearly.” 

Aaron looks up to the living room door to see Robert standing there with a smile watching them aswell. It was nice weather today, and Robert was wearing a navy t-shirt, which complimented him very well, and Aaron could see his arms without any material covering them.

His very.....muscular arms.

Which goes with the sharp jaw, green eyes, blonde hair, pink lips, a picture of freckles...

Green eyes meet his blue ones, and he looks away quickly as he realises he’s been caught staring. Heat rising up onto his cheeks. 

“Robert dear,” Sue stands up to greet him, kissing him on the cheek as a ‘hello.’ “How are you?”

“I’m good Sue.” Robert replies with a smile “keeping busy, chasing around these two most of my days.” 

“Aaron’s treating you alright?”

“Hmm” Robert tilts his head, scrunching his face a little “he’s been okay.”

Aaron’s face feigned mock offence “Hey!”

Robert smiles at Aaron’s face “oh I’m sorry did I hurt your feelings then?”

Aaron jokingly glares “sod off you.” He couldn’t help but smile, it escaping onto his face before he could say anything else. 

The kids giggle at their interaction.

Sue’s gives Aaron a knowing look. 

“Are you staying Robert?” Amy perks up from her seat next to Aaron.

“Uh well-”

“Of course he’s staying.” Sue answers Amy for him “he’s got to try my husband lemonade before he leaves the house.”

Aaron frowns “I thought you ran out of lemonade?”

Sue face shows she’s been caught out on something “oops...guess I forgot.” She claps her hands “right, lets all go outside and join this sunshine shall we?”

She hurries into the kitchen to grab Robert a drink, the kids running after her so they could go outside to the little garden. 

Aaron glares after her, he could’ve had her fresh lemonade but he was stuck with this tea. He puts the drink down on the table, not having anymore of that disgusting drink if there’s lemonade on offer.

“Not a good drink there?”

“She gave me some nasty berry tea” he looks at the cup in disgust, shaking his head “it’s way to sweet, be right up your alley.”

“Well you know me,” Robert smiles as Aaron stands up to join him by the living room door. Robert leaning against the wall next to it, Aaron standing opposite him. 

“How were the kids?”

“Chatty as always.” Robert replies “are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

Robert lets out a small frown “you sure?”

Aaron frowns back, confused “yeah I’m sure why?”

“Sorry it’s just...” Robert quickly shakes his expression off his face, running his fingers through his locks of hair “Oliver told me you’ve...you’ve taken off your ring.”

_Oh_

“He did?”

Robert nods with a hum “said it as a passing comment in our conversation, nearly hit my brakes too harshly from being so in shock.”

“You were shocked?”

Robert sighs at Aaron’s question “Just never, thought it would happen I guess.”

Yeah, Aaron didn’t think it would happen either.

“It was time, to move onto a new chapter you need to close the old ones.” Aaron sadly smiles with a shrug “I’m okay though, really?”

“Good.”

“Now lets get out there before the kids-”

“Aaron, wait.”

A gentle hand brings him back to where he was standing, Robert standing closer to him but Aaron, he didn’t mind that. 

Robert smooths his hands across Aaron’s shoulders, running his hands down his arms before resting them above the crook of Aaron’s elbow “I just wanna say I’m proud of you.”

Aaron smiles, the soft tone of Robert’s voice bringing warmth around his body, he searches into Roberts eyes as he speaks “well I had a lot of people help me along the way. Like a certain blonde babysitter, who can bake a decent batch of cupcakes and make artistic dance moves.”

Robert eyes become wider “I-I helped?”

“You helped a lot Robert, more than you realised.”

The whirl of butterflies in Aaron’s stomach grow bigger, as the world becomes so distance. As Robert’s becomes the only thing in Aaron’s sight of vision, as Aaron’s sole focus remains on the gentle green eyes, and the soft, peaceful smile. 

He doesn’t wanna move away, not just yet. 

~~~

Aaron winces as Oliver’s football nearly hits one of Sue’s plants for the third time.

“Oliver be careful!”

“Sorry daddy!”

Robert and Aaron chuckle at his son unapologetic apology as the watch him from outdoor chair on the patio. Sue and her husband were down in their small garden with the kids, Oliver playing with his football while Martin, Sue’s husband was letting Amy help him garden.

Amy squealed in excitement because she was allowed to touch all the pretty flowers.

“I have to say.” Robert breathes out after talking a gulp of his drink “this lemonade tastes really good.”

“It’s Martin special recipe apparently.”

“Its delicious.” Robert sips his drink again, humming at the freshness of it “this is defiantly needed in this heat.” 

Aaron couldn’t help to agree with Robert, it was boiling. Aaron had to take his jacket off and roll his sleeves up because they were facing the sun directly, meaning the heat from the sun was displaying over the two men. Aaron reaches up to wipe some of the sweat appearing on his forehead. He hates wearing suits sometimes, because the material can cling on to the skin.

The silence is ruined by the sound of his phone ringing. Aaron picks it up, rolling his eyes at the name on the screen “leave me alone Liv” He mutters, declining the call.

“You ain’t gonna answer that?”

“Why should I?” Aaron scoffs, looking at Robert “she’s only gonna spew out the same words my mum said again and I can deal with it once. But not twice.”

He wishes Liv and Chas never formed a close bond in these past years. Wishing Liv was still that rebellious gobby teenager that annoyed Chas and made her turn her face bright red with anger. Because now they confine with each other about everything...well about him mostly. 

And he’s slight getting sick of it now. Because they do it because their the only people that know him so well apparently.

Aaron’s starting to believe that they don’t really know him at all.

The phone rings again.

“Mate you’re gonna have to answer that.”

Aaron growls frustratedly “no I am not.” He presses harshly down on the decline button, turning his phone off this time to silent it. He leans back against his seat after pushing his phone away. “I am here, spending time with you lot. I ain’t getting into them telling me what to do about my life today.”

Robert nods “noted.” He makes sure not to mention Liv, Chas or Paddy for the time being. He starts a new conversation “Oliver’s football training starts next week.”

“That’s come around quick.” 

“Yeah well I was talking to the mums and they said the one of the teachers said that...” Robert trails off as he notices Aaron trying to hold in a laugh. “What?”

“You,” Aaron laughs “getting in with the gossip mums.” 

“Well I’m not really ‘involved’” Robert uses his two fingers to quote ‘involved’ as he speaks it. “They just chat to me sometimes at the school gates, or flirt.”

_What?_

“Fl-flirt?” Aaron stammers out slowly, something twisting in his stomach.

“Uh yeah.” Robert face show a hint of disgust “but there like, not who I would go for. Also I’m pretty sure they are all married.”

Aaron agreed with the marriage, he thinks it because he wouldn’t like to see Robert flirting with anyone else. So he keeps that scenario that hopefully all them women have rings on their fingers and only flirting to Robert as they were being friendly. 

Aaron _hopes_ that is the case. 

“Daddy?”

Amy slowly makes her way up the stairs, holding her muddy hands out infront of her. Martin slowly walking behind her in case she falls. 

“Well look at your muddy hands.” Aaron jokes to the brightly smiled girl “you had fun doing some gardening?”

“All the flowers are so pretty!” Amy whines happily “daddy can we grow some flowers?”

Aaron face must have grown into some short of shock, and he can hear Robert quietly laughing next to him. 

Does Amy really think that Aaron can take care of a few plants? 

“Um maybe sweetheart.” He murmurs out.

“Please daddy I’ll take _extra_ good care of them.” She emphasis the ‘extra’ to get her promise across. He face showing those cute eyes Aaron knows he can not resist.

He gives her a look “you will?” He’s not sure that’s gonna be exactly true.

“Mhmm Robert can help!”

Aaron and Martin laugh at Robert face as he gets thrown into the situation. 

“Oh can I?” Robert asks raising an eyebrow. 

Amy pouts “please Robert.” 

Robert stares at her.

Amy pouts back stronger. 

Aaron stares at both of them with a smile full of enjoyment.

Robert sighs, breaking his stare and shaking his head “well I guess if your dad allows it...”

He gets cuts off with Amy large squeal, clapping her muddy hands together. “Yay!” She goes to hug Robert.

“Oh no no no.” Robert holds his hands out so she doesn’t continue forward “wash those muddy hands first before you hug me little one.” 

Amy realises her dirty hands and nods quickly, rushing her way into the kitchen.

“She’s excited for anything ain’t she?” Martin smiles at Aaron.

“Yeah. She’s the most bubbliest girl I’ve ever met.” Aaron laughs, watching her bounce her way to the sink. 

“I think she gets that from her father.” Sue comes up the stairs behind Martin, resting her dainty hands on his upper arm.

Aaron frowns “I’m sorry I thought you said I had a permanent frown on my face?”

Sue tilts her head “you have your moments where you smile.”

“I smile all the time thank you!” Aaron glances at Robert “especially these past few weeks.” 

“Mhmm I wonder why.”

Aaron gives her look saying ‘shut up.’

Sue winks back at him. 

Robert, not noticing the interaction, begins to stand up “I’ll go and check on Amy for you guys, don’t want her to be making a mess in your kitchen.”

“Thank you Robert.” Sue replies as Robert passes her into the kitchen “sweet boy ain’t he?”

Aaron smiles to himself “yeah, he’s the best.”

“So...” Martin folds his arms over his chest “Sue says your mum’s given you a hard time.”

Aaron rolls his eyes “she’s not happy that I’m trying to move forward with my life.” 

“Typical.” Martin tuts.

“Well you know I’ve decided that I don’t need my families permission to be happy again.” Aaron says, determined “I’m sick of getting told what to do.”

“That’s the spirit boy.” Martin nods to him with a smile “you do whatever you want to do. You wanna move across the country, you do it. If you wanna follow your dream job, you do it and it you find a nice man you wanna spend your life with, you do it. You won’t be happy if you let people control your life.” 

Aaron smiles at Martin’s words, he’s right, he doesn’t need anyone’s permission to do what he wants with his life. He’s his own person, and he decides, no one else.

His family however, may think otherwise. 

“You know if your interested there’s this nice bloke at the bakery you might be-”

“Martin!”

He looks at his wife confused from her interruption.

“Don’t you think that _maybe_ he’s already interested in someone?”

He frowns “well...who?” 

Sue shakes her head at her husbands stupidity and makes an exaggerated nod to the kitchen, eyes wide. 

“oh..” it seems to have finally clicked, he turns to Aaron “ _Oh_...well not a bad choice there. He’s quite handsome.”

“Told you! He’s has something about him doesn’t he?”

Aaron groans, covering his face with his hands “please stop.” 

“Aww look at him getting all embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Aaron defends himself quickly.

Sue shares a look with her husband “of course your not.”

“Shut up,” he grumbles, looking away from them with a small scowl. “I’m just stuck on what to do that’s all.” 

“Well my advice would be to tell him your interested. Before it’s too late and he starts to look elsewhere.”

“Look elsewhere?” Aaron begins to freak a little, quickly glancing between Martin and Sue “I...I don’t want him to do that.” 

“And he won’t.” Sue tries to calm Aaron a bit “Martin is just being his stupid realistic self. Don’t worry about him.” She lets out a fake laugh, smacking her husbands arm. 

“ _Before it’s too late..”_

He has no idea why that is sticking with him.

Robert comes back out then, looking quite sheepish. “uh..Amy is looking at your pictures. And no offence but I have no idea what to tell her about them.”

Martin shakes his head “young ones and their lack of knowledge of the fine arts.” He mutters walking past Robert, going in to tell the girl the stories of his wonderful art.

“Oh be quiet you there just a bunch of lines and dots.” Sue exclaims following him “what’s the story for a bunch of lines then?”

Aaron shakes his head at the bickering happening in the distance “them two.” 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen a house that’s so..decorated.”

“Yeah, they like their patterns.” Aaron chuckles. Glancing around at the array of cushions that are on the patio. 

“Um look I...” Robert begins to appear uncomfortable, playing with his hands“I wasn’t eavesdropping, I promise I wasn’t, but I overheard Sue saying you were interested in someone....”

“Oh..” Aaron scratches his head, curses Sue for having a loud mouth sometimes. “well yeah, there’s someone that I have my eye on.”

Robert shows a tight lipped smile “that’s great, Aaron.”

It was absolutely not great, not for Robert. 

“I’m happy for you, whoever that guy is will be very lucky to have you.” 

Aaron watches Robert take a long gulp of his drink, looking away at him with a heavy sigh. He looks like he’s defeated, and Aaron doesn’t like seeing that long, dejected expression on his face. 

He wants to change that quickly. Take whatever thoughts Robert is now placing into his head. 

“ _Before it’s too late..”_

He doesn’t wanna be too late.

“You know.” Aaron sits up straighter, rubbing his hands up and down on his things “this man doesn’t live too far away you know?”

“He doesn’t?”

Aaron hides his smile at Robert bitter tone “nope,” he carries on as if he hasn’t noticed “lives where you live actually.”

“Emmerdale?” Robert turns to him with a frown, making a list of all the men that were living there. Most of them were old, and none of them liked men, unless they were secretly into men, unless they were hiding a big secret. “Well if you tell me who this person is I can put in a good word about you.” 

Even though it will hurt. He still wants Aaron to be happy, and if that means sucking up his jealousy for the man that got Aaron’s interest and put a few good words in for Aaron. Then that’s what he will do. 

Aaron shakes his head, smiling. Is Robert really being this stupid?

“I’m staring at _this_ person, you idiot.”

Robert frown deepens.

And then.. he _finally_ understands what Aaron is saying.

“Oh.”

“Daddy, I think I kicked the football over the wall!”

Aaron silently curses his son for the interruption. Just as he started to get everything out he gets interrupted. Breaking his gaze from Robert, he squeezes his hand before getting up. A disappointed sigh escaping his lips as he makes his way down the steps. 

He’s got Robert to notice that he is interested, 

However Robert doesn’t know the extent of his feelings. 

But right now, he’ll leave it at that. 

_Soon_ Aaron thinks as he makes his way towards his on, he glances back to see Roberts face watching him with curiosity. 

_Soon_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron supports Robert, before asking a big question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be a littleee bit mad by the way I’ve ended this chapter ahaha
> 
> Can you believe it’s already been one year since Ryan ruined all of us 😭, time flies fast. 
> 
> Hope everyone is well, Hope you enjoy! 💗

Things have changed since that afternoon at Sue’s.

It’s not like they continued their conversation or anything. With two chatty children it was hard to get a word in, even in moments of peace. But Aaron can tell that things have started changing between the two smitten men. 

Lingering glances and touches, secret soft smiles above the kids head. Aaron couldn’t help but smile when he felt Robert’s gaze on him, keeping his gaze longer than necessary. Aaron was doing the same though, his eyes drawing all over Roberts body when he wasn’t looking, exploring it, brief enjoyment in his eyes as his eyes draw to certain areas. So, he’s not complaining that’s Roberts doing the exact same.

Also, there isn’t that delicate step when saying something that could be too risky for their friendship. Aaron noticed the lack of hesitation from Robert and himself when saying a comment, flirty or not flirty.

He couldn’t help but notice his heart thudding a little harder than usual when Robert makes one cheeky comment to him, his smile so blinding. A smile he hasn’t seen on Robert before, but he likes it.

He likes that he can make a copy of that smile back to him.

But there’s still that conversation that’s hanging around the air, a conversation that they _need_ to have. And these few days of floating around each other have been nice, but Aaron wants to take things further. He feels like Roberts not going to make the first step. Because of the way their conversation ended at Sue’s he thinks that Robert hasn’t got a clue where they stand at the moment, if there’s gonna be something more, or questioning if Aaron _wants_ something more, because of Matthew. 

So Aaron decided, when he came home from work the next day he’s gonna speak to Robert. He’s gonna say how he’s feeling, about Matthew, about him, about what he wants for their relationship.

He was ready,

Determined even.

But when the day came, he knew when he stepped into the house that Robert wasn’t himself. 

He was..jumpy, his mind not in the space where he was. Aaron could see him filtering out of the room before snapping back into it by Amy or Oliver’s loud squeals of laughter. 

He also didn’t seem relaxed aswell, his body looked tense, rigid. 

He watches with good eyes as Robert murmurs about making them a cup of tea. Walking straight into the kitchen without a glance back. 

Aaron frowns, watching him go.

“Daddy?” 

He turns to his son, his eyes looking away from the kitchen door. “yes bud.” 

“Can we have pizza for tea?”

Aaron chuckles, ruffling Oliver’s hair “of course you can. I’ll put some pizza in the oven in a bit alright?”

He smiles at Oliver’s little ‘yes!’, scurrying back to play with his Lego. Amy was sitting peacefully on the living room chair colouring, starting another colouring as Robert and her have finished their Cinderella one together. She said it was her best colouring ever.

There now colouring Snow White together.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at her and Roberts joint colouring projects. 

With the kids distracted by their toys, Aaron gets up to head to the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for a kettle to boil, so he was concerned on what’s Robert was doing. 

He pushes the door slowly, peering his head into the room to see Robert looking out of the window, in thought. His eyes move to the kettle, it’s boiled, but looks like it hasn’t been touched.

“Robert?”

The blonde man jumps out of his thoughts, quickly turning to Aaron who was watching him with concerned eyes. “Hey sorry I was just...” he glances to the kettle “oh it’s boiled, I didn’t notice that.” 

He quickly goes to pick it up, not noticing where he was placing his hand. He yanks his hand back when his finger grazes on the hot kitchen equipment. “Ow shit!”

Aaron eyes widen “Robert!” He gasps, quickly joining him at the sink where Robert was running his finger under cold water “you alright?”

“Yeah I just brushed it, it doesn’t hurt that much” Robert replies. He nervously laughs as he dries his hand, nodding to the kettle “it’s hot that.” 

Aaron gives Robert a look, leaning his left side on the counter “right what’s going on?” 

Robert shakes his head, eyes widening at the question. “N-nothing, I’m fine.”

“You wanna try that again with confidence.” 

Robert sighs, goes to make the tea so he doesn’t have to look at Aaron. “Aaron, honestly you don’t need to worry.” 

Aaron frown deepens at Robert reluctance to talk to him. He’s not like this.

“Hey.” Aaron moves up to stand by his side, placing a hand on Roberts back so he could turn him a little. He can feel Robert jump at the touch, before he relaxes and turns his head to Aaron.

He makes comforting circles on Roberts back “you can tell me you know?”

“Aaron you have your own problems to deal wi-”

“Robert you’ve been there for me.” Aaron cuts him off, stopping Robert from making the tea “let me be there for you. You’ve been....I don’t know...you’ve been in your head all day. Like your here but, your minds somewhere else.” 

“Sorry.” Robert mumbles, stepping away from the tea so Aaron could continue making it. He drops himself into one of the kitchen chairs. “I always get like this when Vic mentions that we should make a visit to dad.” 

Aaron frowns, turning around with two cups of tea in his hands “your dad?” He places the teas down, sitting himself opposite Robert. “You mean going to his grave.”

“Yeah...” Robert sighs, gripping onto the cup infront of him “even after everything he’s done to our family Vic still wants to make it a special thing to go and visit.” He makes a face on the word ‘special’. “It’s stupid.” 

“Because you hate him?” 

“He...he just made my life hell when he was alive. And Vic always says but he’s our dad. But...” Robert shakes his head, looking away his eyes turning misty with emotion. “I haven’t considered him my father for a while. He never treated me like a son, so why should I treat him like my dad.” 

He hates it, going with Vic and his mum. His mum is used to it now, only going for Vic’s sake. But Robert, he feels his spine shiver when standing infront of the headstone. Vic, sprouting lovely words about how ‘good’ he was as a father. 

He wasn’t a good father.

To Vic maybe, she has the good memories. 

But to him, no, he has the memories of his mum, the barn, fire, the farm boy, getting caught, the belt, the pain, the-

Robert squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head as he looks back at Aaron “sorry, mind was elsewhere.” 

“It’s okay.” Aaron’s smile was kind, but the concern was noticeable in his eyes. “We’re you thinking about your dad?”

Robert nods his head. 

“I know you said you never got on but, there’s more to that ain’t it? On why you don’t like your father?”

Robert scoffs bitterly shaking his head “oh there’s a lot.” 

“You can tell me you know.”

Robert shakes his head “no Aaron.” He doesn’t think he has the words to tell him what happened. He pushes his tea away, don’t think his stomach can handle drinking anymore of it.

Aaron sighs, feeling helpless. “I just want to help you.”

“You can’t.”

“Well I can try can’t I?”

Robert gets out a fake ‘ha’ “if you can help me forget my mother being trapped in a burning barn by my fathers hand you let me know yeah?”

His body freezes after saying that.

Aaron becomes frozen from the words he just heard.

_His dad..his dad did what?_

Aaron shakes his disbelief, in shock and surprise at what Robert just said. Robert looking away from him now, desperate not to make eye contact. Biting his lip as he just thinks _why couldn’t you just keep your mouth shut._

There’s a few moments of nothing before he feels Aaron presence closer to him, and realises he’s moved next to him by the soft hold Aaron has on his hand. 

Aaron tries to make eye contact “Robert?” His voice was so gently, soft, inviting. 

Robert turns to look at him, eyes glistening.

Aaron takes a deep breath, holding Roberts hand tighter as he approaches this carefully. “W-what happened?”

Robert blinks back his tears, his mouth open a little as he was about to speak. But it takes a few minutes for words to leave his mouth. “Dad was in a lot of money trouble at the time. I guess he needed money as the farm wasn’t doing that great. So he decided to burn the barn one night, to get insurance money I guess.” He lets out a bitter chuckle “didn’t realise mum was in there till it was half up in flames thought did he?”

“Oh my god.” Aaron whispers, mostly to himself, in shock.

“I had to scream at him to go and get mum.” Robert continues, a tear falling down his face as he was looking into the distance “he just, _stood_ there and watched. Didn’t realise what I was saying until I was right up in his face.” 

“Is your mum alright?”

“She has a few scars, permanent ones down the left side of her face.” Robert says and Aaron couldn’t help let out a little gasp. “She’s fine now. But she has that constant reminder of that night because of him. She had nightmares for months, and I was there for her, no one else.” He brings a finger up to wipe his tears “Vic was too young to understand, but I wasn’t, I was there, I saw it, I heard her screams. I felt the heat of the fire against my skin.” 

“Robert...” Aaron was speechless, he had no idea what to say. No idea what to say that could comfort Robert. 

Robert was looking down at his hands, didn’t want to see the shock on Aaron’s face. “Yeah, so that’s _one_ of the reasons why I hate my dad so much.” 

“O-one?” Aaron asks quietly, him asking himself what’s more worse than this? “there’s more?”

Robert looks at Aaron, who was just watching with worry in his eyes. He could. He could open his mouth and tell him more about his own scars from his father, physical and mental ones. But the thing is he’s still coming to terms with it himself even though everything happened so many years ago. So how can he tell others?

So he nods his head but tells Aaron that he doesn’t want to talk about them.

Aaron understands, keeps himself from blurting out the questions he has and just thinks that how Jack Sugden was such a...horrible man. He couldn’t imagine the pain Robert mum went through, what they all went through that night. Jack didn’t deserve Robert and his mum, he really didn’t. 

He just wants to hold Robert in his arms to numb the pain for just a little while.

But he doesn’t wanna push Robert or anything, so holding his hand is what he will keep doing. 

“Vic is pushy, I’ve said that before.” Robert says, and Aaron frowns “she, she just wants us all to be one big happy family, even with dad there in spirit I guess and I get that she has only happy memories of our dad but I don’t.” 

“Then don’t go.” 

“I have to.”

“Why?” Aaron scoffs, not understanding. “Why should you have to go, stand infront of someone that caused you so much pain.” 

Robert replies “he’s Vic’s dad. And she’ll only give me her disappointment look like she has before when I’ve told her I wasn’t coming, and I don’t want that. I get why you would think it’s stupid for me to go, but she’s my little sister, I’d do anything for her.” 

Aaron nods, as having two little sister himself, he understand the want to do anything for them. So yeah, he gets it. Doesn’t mean he has to like this Vic pushing Robert to do something that he doesn’t want to do. 

“I just know I’ll hate it. Me just standing there by myself while my mum and Vic will be wrapped in each others arms.” Robert smiles, squeezing his hand “I’ll be okay though, always am.” 

He doesn’t know if he’s saying that to try to convince Aaron or himself. 

Aaron leans back on his chair, deciding there and then that he wasn’t going to let Robert do this on his own. He’s always supported him through everything with Matthew, Aaron wants to support Robert too.

“I’m coming with you.”

Robert snaps his head towards Aaron “w-what?” The confusion in his voice was audible.

“I ain’t letting you do this by yourself.” Aaron says , and cuts him off when Robert starts to open his mouth. “No Robert, you were there for me when I went to see Matthew, I’m gonna be here for you.” 

Robert glances to the living room door where the kids still were, surprised that one of them hasn’t run in here yet. “b-but who’s gonna look after the kids?”

Aaron shrugs “well they haven’t spent time with their uncle Cain for a while, he’d be happy to spend time with them.”

“Aaron-”

“ _Robert_ ” he’s determined, he ain’t backing down “I am coming to support you whether you like it or not. Okay?”

Robert gulps as he just sits there, dumbfounded. He’s never had anyone who’s cared about him this much before, who’s willing to take a day off work to support him, who’s willing to stand by his side as he listens to his sister words at their fathers grave.

His heart warms, a small smile reaching his face. “Thank you.”

Aaron shrugs his shoulders like it was nothing “yeah well you know how much...well how much I...” he trails of, gesturing with his hand to hope it gets his point across.

Robert smirks, pretending to look innocent “you what?”

Aaron purses his lips from smiling as he turns his head away “I ain’t saying it.”

“No go on.” Robert teases, nudging Aaron’s arm with his fist “tell me. I wanna know.” 

Aaron shakes his head with a hum.

Robert protrudes his lip “please?” He tries to do them big cute eyes Amy does which makes a smile escapes on Aaron’s face. Because he just looked stupid, not cute like his daughter when she does it. 

Aaron chuckles, licking his lips as he turns to Robert. He smiles “how much I care.. about you.”

Robert mouth turns to a gentle smile, his eyes becoming softer around the edges as he takes in Aaron’s words.

“Well...” he shakes his head, never thought he would see Aaron like _this_. But he enjoys it, he enjoys it a lot “I care about you a lot too.”

~~~

Driving back to Emmerdale was a weird one for Aaron.

He hasn’t been here for god knows how long. And it’s still the same, driving through the countryside that’s full of fields, bushes, sheep. He lets out a small smile as he sees the Emmerdale sign, realising that things haven’t changed around this place.

It all looks the exact same as it was before he moved away from the place he used to call home. 

Slowing his car down, his eyes first stop at the Woolpack, the local bar around here that almost everyone goes to. It’s a place where he used to live in fact, remembers the room with the manky old mattress that hurt your back for days. Not getting any sleep from the loud voices of people downstairs in the bar.

He misses it just a bit.

The cafe is what his eyes hit next, seeing Brenda cleaning the tables outside. He leans back in his seat hoping he wouldn’t get noticed, silently prays that he wouldn’t get spotted. But of course, it’s _Brenda_. She turns around like she knew someone was there and immediately notices him in the car, her eyes widen her shock and her mouth open like a goldfish.

 _Great_ Aaron thinks as he presses a bit more on the gas _I’m going to be gossip of the day._

He gets to mill, and his eyes widen at how great it looks from the outside. It certainly wasn’t like this when he left the village, it must have been redesigned a few years after he was gone.

He parks his car infront of Roberts, noticing him and his mum were standing outside their front door. They both turn their heads when they hear the sound of Aaron’s engine.

He swallows down a small gasp, even from this distance he can see the red jarring marks across Sarah’s face.

His heart hurts for her, it really does.

He gets out of the car and gives a low whistle as Robert walks closer to him. “Well look at this place, the biggest house in emmerdale I think.” 

Robert stops and gives him a look “Uh you do realise Home Farm is still a thing right?” 

“That’s still there?” Aaron asks and Robert nods his head to the question “I thought that was the house of doom.” 

“Oh it is love,” a woman’s voice cuts through both of them, their turn to Sarah, tightly wrapped up in her coat. “But people still live there.” 

Aaron chuckles shaking his head, with how many bad things have happened in that place he thought people would stay well away. Guess he was wrong. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Sugden.”

“Oh please call me Sarah.” She pulls him into a hug “makes me feel old that.”

“Well you are a-” 

“Shut it Robert.”

Aaron laughs, softly patting her back as he sees Robert watching with a warm smile. Aaron’s smile grows even bigger. 

“It’s finally nice to meet you.” Sarah tells him after she pulls away “Roberts told me a lot about you, oh and your kids. They seem adorable.”

Aaron glances at Roberts now flushed face and shows a small smirk as he replies “hope he’s telling you all the good stuff about me.”

Sarah hums “mhmm.” She looks around Aaron’s head to the top of the drive “is Vic not here yet?” She asks Robert, who shakes his head in reply.

“She said she’d be two minutes.” 

Sarah sighs, rolling her eyes as she mutters “that women.” She begins to walk up the drive to see if she can spot her coming down “tell her to hurry up!”

Aaron smiles after her, amused “well she’s impatient.”

Robert shrugs, watching as his mother stomps up the drive “think she just wants to get this out of the way.” 

Aaron smile lessens a bit, “yeah I can understand why.”

Robert nods back, and the two settle into some silence before he asks Aaron “you sure you still wanna do this?”

A pointed look is given “Robert-”

“I know I know it’s just..” Robert sighs, holding his hands up “I don’t want it to bring up memories of when you were at a Matthew’s grave that’s all. I don’t want this to affect you.”

Aaron smiles, thinking that maybe it will, maybe it won’t. He hasn’t really thought about that to be honest. But today is not about him. “well I appreciate the concern. But I’m here for you okay?” He reaches out his hand, tilting his head towards the end of the drive “you ready?”

Robert takes a deep breath, looking up to see his sister has joined. His mum is talking to her as she looks down with irritation showed on her face, probably because he’s brought Aaron along. 

He wants to say no, wants to run back into the house and never step foot in that graveyard again. But with Aaron here, holding out his hand for him to take, he feels like he’ll be more grounded for the first time. That he’ll be okay with Aaron by his side.

So he reaches and holds Aaron’s hand, who interlocks their fingers gently.

“I’m ready.”

The walk was a long one, the two men walking behind the two women as they made their way to Jack Sugden’s grave. Their hands have unlocked for now, their hands dig deep into their pockets as they make it to the headstone. Robert having the urge to run the second he can sees his grave from a distance.

Aaron kept giving him worried little glances. Robert assures that he’s okay with a smile.

He wasn’t okay, far from it. 

But when Aaron feels Robert tense up as they are stood infront of it, Aaron casually slips his hand back into Roberts. And when Victoria starts talking about how they all miss him and love him, when Robert is looking distant, he squeezes his hand to show Robert that he’s there. 

And that’s all the support Robert needs to get through this. 

~~~

The Woolpack still had that warm, cosy feeling to it. It was the first thing that Aaron noticed while sitting in the pub.

He realises that most of the decor is still the same, some of the paintings have changed, and some of the chairs have been refurnished. But Aaron can see that things are still the same. Bob was working behind the bar today, greeting him with a wide smile when Aaron stepped into the Woolpack. 

He heard it from Brenda apparently, Aaron holds the urge to roll his eyes.

He glances back at Robert, who was waiting by the bar to get the first round of drinks. He stayed with Sarah as they grabbed a table together, Vic deciding to meet them a bit as she needed to do things at home.

He couldn’t help but his linger his eyes longer on Robert, his eyes moving downwards until he-

“Is it weird being back?” 

Aaron turns quickly to Roberts mum, shaking his head at the question with a smile “no not really, it seems like nothings really changed around here.”

“You can say that again.” Sarah says “people come and go from this place, but things don’t change.” 

“Not even this place.” Aaron looks around “but think it would be weird if it changed a lot thought. Like a modern Woolpack, with spinning chairs and disco lights. Blasting the classics loud from the speakers.”

“Ooh that would be my kind of pub, be dancing all night.” 

Aaron chuckles “you should bring Robert with you, Oliver says that he makes some funny dance moves.” 

They both laugh. 

Sarah places her hands on the table “How was Robert feeling today? I tried to ask but..”

He shrugs “he’s was okay I guess. Tense, distance. But I can guess you would be like that if you being made to do something that makes you uncomfortable wouldn’t you?”

Sarah nods with a sigh “yeah well we do it, for Vic. She can be very-”

“Pushy?” Aaron cuts her off, reciting the word Robert said yesterday.

She stops, thinks, and then decides that’s one of the words to describe Vic. “Yeah, pushy I guess. Which sometimes can be a good thing or a bad thing.” 

“Well...it’s done now ain’t it?” 

“Yep, and I’ll be happy when I get this alcohol down me.”

Aaron agrees to that, only having one as he has to drive back home later. He glances at the bar, seeing Robert still waiting for drinks, the bar was getting busier. 

“Thank you for coming with Robert today.” 

Aaron turns back to her and smiles “it’s no problem. He’s supported me a lot, so..I wanna be there for him too.”

Sarah gives him a sad smile “how are you coping with everything?”

Aaron thinks for a few moments before replying “good actually. It’s been a tough few years but I’m finally getting there.” 

“And the children?”

“Happy as ever, causing mayhem every step they take.” Aaron lets out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head “wouldn’t change them for the world though.” 

“That’s good.” Sarah smile turns more happy than it was before “pain is a horrible thing, but it’s how we grieve and let go of that pain that helps us. I learnt that when...he died. Trying to deal with losing him but still having this amount of hate inside of me from what he done.”

Aaron couldn’t help but quickly glance at her scars, how red they looked up close. “yeah Robert told me what happened. I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“Ah” Sarah waves off the ‘sorry’ with her hand “I’m fine, it’s okay. I mean of course it affected me but...I’m okay now.” She pauses “surprised Robert told you really.” 

“Yeah well...” Aaron clears his throat, sitting up more straight in his sit “we’re getting closer now and-”

“Closer eh?”

Aaron looks up to see a small smirk on her face, and a flush of pink spreads across his cheeks as he’s realise he just told Roberts mother how close they are getting. “Um yeah well I mean...well you know um..” he trails off, chuckling at his stumbling of words, feeling quite flustered trying to tell Sarah that he liked her son.

“Aaron are you trying to tell me you like Robert?”

“Um...yeah?” He quietly admits, but it comes out as more of a question than a bold statement.

“You seem to be questioning that.”

“I’m not.” Aaron states more confidently this time “I like him, a lot.” He couldn’t help but look back to the blonde male, smiling when they make eye contact.

He laughs when Robert rolls his eyes from still not being served at the bar, his fingers tapping impatiently on the wood, waiting for Bob to finish chatting to the other people at the bar.

He looks back at Sarah, who was smiling back at him. “What?” He asks, wondering why she was staring at him like that.

“You have that certain smile around him.” She acknowledges and Aaron face becomes flushed with pink again “it’s interesting.”

“My cousin Belle says the same thing.”

He’s starting to wonder what smile is on his face around Robert, as many people have commented on it these past few weeks. 

“Well then my son must be starting to become someone special.” Sarah says, “and I think after everything, you deserve to be happy.” 

Aaron frowns “you do?”

“Mhmm.” Sarah hums “now as his mother I’m gonna say that if you hurt him I ain’t afraid to slap or punch.”

Aaron taken aback by the warning tone “uh...”

“But as a friend to you I’m gonna say that you deserve it, and my sons a good bloke so..”

Aaron softly smiles “he’s great, brilliant actually...” he trails off, looking at her skeptically “you ain’t...serious about the slapping and punching thing right?”

Sarah smirks, shrugging as if to say ‘you tell me?”

Aaron makes a note that he’s not going to get on her bad side. 

“Here you go.”

A pint is placed infront of him and Aaron gives a smile as thanks to Robert. He’s taking a sip as Robert sits down next to him, his leg just brushing his as he sits down. 

Aaron takes another sip to hide away his smile. 

“So what were you two talking about?”

“Aaron..” she places her glass down “was just telling me about your wonderful dance moves.”

Robert groans, looking at him, his eyes pleading ‘why?’ “really, again? I told you they were artistic.”

“Don’t look at me I’m just saying what Oliver said.” 

Robert groans again, rolling his eyes again as his mum begins to tease him.

Aaron leans back in his seat, smiling with amusement at the pair as they begin to tease and bicker. He keeps his gaze more on Robert though, his smile becoming wider and warmer. 

Having his mother’s approval, it settled the fears in his stomach a bit. He still has that fear that Robert doesn’t feel the same way as he does, but he feels like it’s his doubts getting to him. 

But what did Sue say before? Take the leap of faith and see what happens? Maybe that’s what Aaron needs to do.

And he doesn't think he can wait another day. 

~~~

Aaron invited Robert around for a beer when they left the Woolpack. Robert immediately agreeing and making his way to the bar with the empty glasses while Aaron says goodbye to Sarah.

“ _Good luck.” Sarah whispers in his ear as they hug goodbye, it was like she knew why he was inviting Robert over.  
_

_“Think I’m gonna need it.” Aaron replies quietly pulling away.  
_

_“You won’t.”  
_

_Aaron frowns, tilting his head “what do you mean?”  
_

_“Lets just say I know my son.” She squeezes his arms “be happy Aaron.”_

Aaron smiles, remembering Sarah words as he opens the bottles of beer. “Your mum was lovely.” He tells Robert, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Yeah she’s the best.” Robert says, muttering a small thanks as he takes the beer out of Aaron’s hands. “When are the kids getting back?”

“In a couple of hours.” He places himself next to the blonde man “Moira, Cain wife is letting help with animals from the farm so she’ll bring them back later.” 

“I think that was the one thing I liked being about at the farm was the animals.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows in interest “really?” 

Robert hums “used to enjoy taking care of the sheep.” he chuckles “it’s sad but I used to just sit with them for a while, have a moment to myself when my dad wasn’t around.”

“Aww you use to talk to the sheep.” Aaron jokes.

“Good company at the time.” Robert jokes back, but there was an undertone of sadness to it. Aaron notices and squeezes his wrist in comfort. 

“Anyway I’m done talking about my dad for now.” Robert sighs taking a big gulp of his beer. “Today is over and I’m glad.” 

Aaron is silent for a moment, sucking his bottom lip in before asking “What do you wanna talk about then?”

Robert opens his mouth, but he wavers as he doesn’t actually know. He shrugs his shoulders in the end “I..I don’t know. Whatever you like I suppose.” 

Aaron lifts himself up so he’s alignment with his spine, his body more upright, staring into Roberts eyes as he takes a deep breath to say what he wants to say. He makes a little chant in his head. 

_Come on Aaron! Tell him how you feel! Be happy!_

“Well actually you want to know what Amy told me the other-”

“ _Robert I like you.”_

Robert stops what he’s saying, tilting his head as he frowns with confusion, because it was obvious, their friends, of course they like each other. “y-yeah I know I like you t-” 

“Go out on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert answers Aaron’s question, and a small breakthrough is made with Amy’s behaviour around Chas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 💗

“ _Go out on a date with me?”_

The silence was heavy in the room. Aaron watching Robert with nervous eyes, nibbling on his bottom lip as he waits for an answer from Robert who was sitting there with shocked, bewildered eyes. His heart speeding up as his mind begins to register the question that Aaron just asked. 

Because Aaron....just asked him out, on a date 

_On a date._

He did hear that correctly right?

“You..” he swallows thickly, sitting more upright in his seat. “You wanna go on a date with me?” 

“Yeah...” Aaron trails off slowly, his defences suddenly come up, his stomach sinking as he thinks he’s got this all wrong. “Look if I have read this situation wrong-”

“No no you haven’t!” Robert bursts out before Aaron could finish, eyes wide. “I’m just..” he runs his fingers through his golden locks with a nervous, breathless giggle “I’m just a bit shocked that’s all...I um...you haven’t read anything wrong. I like you Aaron, a lot.” 

Aaron hearts thuds faster at Robert admission “you do?”

Robert hums, gripping Aaron’s hand. His thumb making circles on the back of it. “I just...I just want you to be sure your ready to do this?”

“Sure?” 

“Aaron, Matthew meant a lot to you.” Robert explains gently, not wanting Aaron to snap. “You were married, you had a house, you have kids.” He squeezes Aaron’s hand as he notices Aaron gaze filters from him. “He meant a lot to you, he built you a life and a future. I don’t want you to be rushing this..” he gestures between them “if your not ready.” 

“I’m not rushing anything Robert.”

“Your not?”

“No I’m not.” Aaron shakes his head.

He understands Roberts concern about him. Concern that he’s taking things too fast, concern that he’s not ready to do this. He knows how much Matthew meant to him, he knows he’s thankful for the life he built with him. But Matthew is not here anymore. And he doesn’t wanna hold himself back to do things that he was afraid of doing before, because of that ball of guilt and betrayal that he thought would surround him. Aaron now thinking about it, knows this is the most _ready_ he’s been in these past two years.

He know what he wants,

It’s the blonde man sitting infront of him.

And if Aaron has to be somewhat mushy and tell Robert how he feels in depth a little than that’s what he will do. To get it through the others skull that’s he’s ready and wants _him_.

“Robert this hasn’t been a walk in the park for me.” He admits to the blonde. “I was angry with myself when I realised I had feelings for you. Because I’d never considered having feelings for anyone else other than Matthew. And I tried so hard to keep my feelings at bay but...I couldn’t help it, because look at you Robert.”

“Aaron..” Robert whisper looking down, a pinkish flush spreading on his face.

“Look at you, how can anyone not find you attractive?” He gives a slight smirk at Roberts flustered face. “On that interview you entered my house with a presence that lit up the room and you made me feel and think differently ever since. You give me...this good feeling I haven’t felt in years. And I’ve now realised I don’t want that feeling to stop.

And yeah?” Aaron nods his head “Matthew meant a lot to me and he’ll always be someone that I love in my heart. But I don’t want to stop myself from doing something or being with someone that I think that can make me really happy.”

Robert bites his lip to hide his wide grin, his stomach doing somersaults at Aaron’s indication that he could be someone who could make him happy.

He wants Aaron happy all the time.

“Say something?” The single father asks nervously as he searches for an answer, looking at Roberts face to see if he was showing anything. “Kinda freaking out here.”

Robert chuckles, shaking his head “sorry I..” he shrugs “I guess you give me that good feeling too.”

Aaron’s eyes lit up “yeah?”

“Yeah, you do.” Robert smiles “and I pushed everything I felt for you away because I thought I never would have the chance, I was too scared to take a chance.” He shakes his head “guess I was wrong about that.” 

Aaron smiles.

“Coming here everyday, taking care of the kids. Seeing your face everyday is something that I enjoy. It’s something that I look forward to. and I just, I don’t want to ruin things between us if things went wrong.” 

“I ain’t asking you to move in Robert, it’s a date.” Aaron says, and they both slightly chuckle at Aaron’s statement. “if we’re both feeling like this then we should at least try right? And yeah I might have some step backs and we might bicker and argue but I wanna try. I wanna try this _with you.._ if you want to I guess?” He mumbles the question at the end. 

Robert doesn’t say anything for a bit, just sits there and thinks _is this really happening?_ Aaron Dingle likes him, and he’s sitting there so honest, so open, asking him out on a date. He remembers that evening with his mum, when he told her that nothing would ever happen between them, that Aaron wasn’t ready. And how down he was about it, how he thought he would have to deal with he’s feelings knowing he wouldn’t have anything with the single father. 

Now look what’s happening? Robert could feel the happy somersaults that were going around in his stomach.

“You sure your ready? You won’t have that many doubts.”

“I won’t have any.” Aaron says, confidently “I know what I want.”

“And that’s me is it?”

Aaron hums, smiling.

Robert twirls his beer in his hand, licking his lips before saying “ask me again.”

And Aaron doesn’t hesitate to ask it, moving his chair closer to Roberts. “will you go on a date with me?”

Robert scrunches his face up, leaning back in his seat “let me think about it.”

“W-what?” Aaron face drops at the answer, but scowls at Robert trying to hide his laughter, his bouncing shoulders giving a huge clue at what the man was doing “not funny Robert.”

“Of course I’ll go out with you Aaron.”

And that scowl turns into a smile in just a few seconds. A smile that brightens his face and brightens the room.

“ _but_ I’m wanting to be wine and dined Mr Dingle.”

Aaron leans his jaw into one of his hands “oh really?” His eyebrows raise at the amused tone that Robert was giving him.

“Mhmm need to be swept of my feet.”

“I think I can do that.”

Robert smiles “Also don’t kiss someone till after the first date.” He teases, raising his eyebrow. “Need to make a good impression to get a kiss off me”

Aaron purses his lips, tilting his head to the side and he glances down at Roberts lips “well you know...you could make an exception...just this once right?” He slowly flickers his eyes up and down Roberts face, waiting, _wanting_.

Robert hums, his face showing that was contemplating the idea. He tilts his lip up into a flirtatious smirk. “Maybe, just this once.” 

The raspiness of Robert voice draws shivers down Aaron’s spine, the good kind of shivers.

Aaron licks his lips, staring at Robert face before he begins to move closer. Robert does the same, reaching one hand up to cup Aaron jaw, pursing his lips to press his lips against Aar-

“Daddy were home!”

The two men pull away with quiet defeated groans, Amy’s loud voice interrupting just before their lips could touch. “Sorry.” Aaron mutters to Robert with an apologetic glance.

Robert shrugs off his apology with a smile “guess we’ll have to wait till the first date then.”

Aaron watches him swallow down his beer with a smile “first date it is.” He murmurs quietly.

~~~

If you ask someone on a date, you have to plan it. And Aaron knows the struggle is going to be there due to him not being good at planning anything.

Matthew was the one to plan their dates, birthdays...basically any event they needed to plan. Aaron just nodded along to everything Matthew did, because he knew what he was doing.

But Aaron, he has now has to plan something by _himself_.

Because he’s going on a date, with Robert.

He feels like a teenager finally going out with their crush, but he doesn’t care.

He’s got bubbles of nerves, and swirls of happiness inside of him. And their clashing and intertwining with each other and becoming _something_. He doesn’t know what it is, but the feeling leaves him with a smile on his face as he thinks about the blonde man. 

But there’s one problem, he has no idea where to take him. And he might have searched through websites that are specific for _How to plan a date?._ Just in case you know, to gather some ideas. 

He decides that a restaurant is the safest bet.

So instead of sitting in the lunch room on his break. He sits at his desk, scrolling through his phone looking at restaurants as he takes mouthfuls of his ham and cheese sandwich. He mutters the restaurants as he goes along, shocked how many restaurants are placed in the area.

“Chinese? No. Italian maybe...?” he shakes his head to himself “no.” He thumb stops the screen from moving “steakhouse?”

Now that can be a good place.

“You deciding what you gonna have to eat tonight?”

“Shit!” He jumps as his wide eyes turn to see Belle at her desk trying to hold in her laughter by pressing her lips tightly. He swore she only went to lunch like ten minutes ago. “How long you’ve been sitting there for?”

“Like five minutes.” Belle laughs, “you’ve been glued to your phone. It looked important so I thought I should leave you.” 

Aaron sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose “I’m trying to find a stupid restaurant.” 

“For a client?”

Aaron looks at Belle, he know he can trust her. “For my babysitter actually.” 

Belle’s frown that she had on her face deepened, before it turns into shock “Aaron you didn’t...”

Aaron nods with a smile “I did.”

If the walls were thin enough they would’ve started cracking by how loudly Belle squealed. He slushes her, pushing himself forward on his chair as he quickly looking towards their office door “will you be quiet! I don’t want anyone else to know!”

“Sorry, sorry it’s just..” she breathes out, claiming herself down as she moves to perch herself on the edge of the seat opposite Aaron, ready for the gossip. “This is big, when did this happen?”

“Yesterday.” Aaron smile brightens “I was supporting Robert with something. And he came around for a beer after and I asked him.”

“Aaron that’s great.” 

“Yeah it is.” 

“Where are you taking him?”

“That’s the problem.” He grumbles out, gesturing to his phone “I’ve been looking on this review site for restaurants but I’ve found nothing. Well...” he picks up his phone “there’s this steakhouse that looks good.”

“The new one?” Belle asks, and Aaron nods to the question “heard good reviews about it.”

“Yeah but I don’t want it to be just good. I want it be great, brilliant even.” 

“Aaron I don’t think he will care if there’s diamonds on the lampshades or the steak is served on a silver platter.” Belle laughs “he’ll just want to spend time with you.” 

“I know but..” he sighs, sitting more up in his chair as he twirls his phone in his hands. “I just wanna show Robert how much I like him you know? Don’t want to take him for a chippy on the beach somewhere.” 

“Aww.” Belle teasingly makes a face “look at you trying to be romantic.” 

“Shut up” he mumbles, looking away with flushes cheeks. 

“Book the steakhouse, it’s nothing too fancy or too shabby. It will be nice.” She stands up, smoothing out her skirt “you want me to have the kids?”

Aaron looks at her guilty, he hates it sometimes how he shoves the kids onto her “will ya?”

“Of course, you know I love the little munchkins.” Belle smiles as she makes her way back to her desk “book it now before your overthink it.”

“Yes boss.” He smiles at her stern tone as he picks up his phone. He looks back at her before he presses the call button to see her smiling at him. He frowns “What?”   
  
“Nothing.” Belle shakes her head “it’s just..good to see you getting back out there.” 

~~~

“Did you have fun at the farm yesterday?”

“We saw sheep, and horses.”

“I fed a horse Robert!”

“Did you?” Robert gasps out at Oliver’s words, he frowns “you didn’t feed it chocolate did you?”

“No Robert!” Oliver giggles shaking his head “horses don’t eat chocolate” 

Robert smiles, shrugging. “Well I don’t know, you have a chocolate bar everywhere you go I don’t know how you eat so much.” He gives Oliver a tickle, who pulls away with a shriek. “Your gonna rot your teeth soon.” 

“Uh huh.” Oliver whines shaking his head exaggeratedly “I brush my teeth every night.” 

Robert gives him a skeptical look “you do?”

“Promise.” He smiles showing his teeth. Robert leans forward like he’s inspecting them with burrowed browns. 

He gives a approving hum, leaning back. “hmm I’m sure they will do.” 

“Nana Chas says that if we don’t brush our teeth they’re gonna fall out!”

Robert gives him a skeptical look “right..” he lets out slowly. Thinking that’s not the image he would want young kids to have. Surely that might give them nightmares. “When did she say this?”

“ _Ages_ ago.” Oliver exaggerates on the word ages. “but we saw her yesterday at Auntie Moira’s! It was super fun.”

“Oh.” Robert turns to Amy who was now sitting quietly “I bet you were well excited to spend some time with your nan right?”

Amy shrugs “it was okay.” She lets out a timid smile.

Robert frowns at the three year old girl, but then he remembers what Aaron said to him before. About Amy relationship with her nan, about Amy being scared of her. And he did say that he would help if he can, maybe he can encourage her to speak with her dad about it, or speak to him.

But now he has seen the unusual behaviour Amy has when Chas is mentioned, and it concerns him. 

“Hey bud.” He turns to Oliver, who was none of the wiser of the situation “why don’t you go and choose a movie for us to watch yeah? Even if it’s the jungle book again.”

Oliver nods “okay!” He hops his chair “I’ll choose the best movie ever.”

“I’m trusting you Oliver.” He calls out to him with a smile as the little boy runs out of the kitchen. He turns to Amy, leaning his head down to make eye contact with her “you didn’t like nana Chas there at the farm yesterday?”

Amy shrugs her shoulders. 

Robert grits his teeth together, finding the words on how to approach this to a three year old. He needed to be careful, and clear in what he was saying. 

“Look your dad’s a bit worried about you.” Robert starts off, picking up a glittery pink pen to twist around his fingers so he had something in his hands. “You’ve been acting really weird around nana Chas, or whenever she is mentioned. And your dad just wants to know what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing.”

Robert sighs “is it your dad you don’t wanna tell? Cause it might upset him?”

There’s a pause before Amy nods her head slowly. 

“Okay.” Robert gives her a small encouraging smile “will you tell me?” 

Amy glances up at him slowly “she’s doesn’t like me.” She whispers 

Robert frowns, that wasn’t what he expected “w-what? Of _course_ she likes you, why wouldn’t she? You’re a brilliant girl.” 

Amy rapidly shakes her head, “she doesn’t like me. She’s scary.” Her breathing starts to pick up, hands beginning to shake as she grips the colouring pen she has in her hand. 

“Hey come here.” Robert murmurs noticing the girl getting upset, he moves her onto his lap and notices Amy’s hands clenching tightly onto Robert shirt. “Hey, it’s alright.”

Amy shakes her head, into Roberts shoulder and he breaks for the poor girl. And wants to snipe at Chas for whatever she did to make a three year old like this.

“Tell me.” He gently pleads, wrapping his arms around her gently, one hand rubbing her back. “tell me what nana Chas did?”

“I...” Amy looks up at Robert with her green eyes now teary “I don’t want anyone to be angry.”

Robert lets out a soft gasp at how caring this little girl is. “Sweetheart no one gonna be angry at anyone, especially you okay?” He wipes a tear the falls from her eyes “we just wanna know what’s wrong. No one likes seeing you upset.”

Amy looks down in her lap. 

“It’s okay Amy.” Robert pushes out, “you can tell me.”

“Hey Oliver said you were in he-”

Robert quickly turns his head to see Aaron frowning at the two teary eyed people, his hand wrapping around the door handle tightly. “What’s going on?” He asks, glancing at the two people in the room. 

Robert sighs, nodding his head as a gesture to Aaron to come inside and close the door. Aaron rushes over to the seat next to the two. “Amy, sweetheart you okay?”

“Yeah daddy.”

Aaron looks over at Robert “what’s happened?” He asks quietly, his voice wavering at the thought of his little girl being hurt.

“Um well...” he looks over at Amy who was watching him “do you wanna tell your daddy what you told me about Nana Chas?”

Aaron eyes widen, has Robert finally gotten somewhere with all of this?

Amy shakes her head. 

“Hey remember what I said.” Robert says with caring gentle eyes “no one’s gonna be mad at you.”

Amy looks down, playing with her fingers, kicking her legs against Roberts thighs before whispering out “nana Chas doesn’t like me...”

Aaron was confused “w-what? Sweetheart Nana Chas loves you.”

Amy shakes her head, looking up at her dad “she’s scary. She has mean eyes.”

Robert frowns, “mean eyes?” He tries to coax what’s happened out of her “did she lash out at you? Shout at you?”

Amy shakes her head, looking back down “I don’t wanna talk about it..” she mumbles.

“Sweetheart.” Aaron moves closer “we need to know so we can sort things out okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it!”

“But-”

“Aaron.” Robert cuts him off gently, pressing a hand against his arm “stop for now okay? She’ll talk when she’s ready.”

Aaron sighs, leaning back in his seat as he shakes his head to himself. 

“Can I go into the living room with Oliver Robert?” Amy asks hesitatingly, eyes flickering between the two men. It’s like she wants to leave the room quickly. 

“Yeah, go on.” He presses a kiss to her head, rubbing his forehead in frustration when the kitchen door closes after Amy leaves. They were so close, but why does he feel like they’re so far away from finding the answer? Amy being stubborn with this, and Robert just wants to let her know it’s okay to talk to him, to her dad. 

He glances over at Aaron was started to show tears, looking into the distance as it was like he was in his own world. “Hey it’s alright.”

“It’s not.” Aaron chokes out. “I’m here dad...why can’t she talk to me?”

“Right come here.” Robert stands up and reaches out for Aaron, and the blue eyed man doesn’t hesitate but to fall into his arms. “We’ll figure this out alright. You’ll just need to ease it out of her gently. Maybe give it a few more days till you talk to her about this. I think she’s afraid of upsetting you, so I think to need to tell her you won’t be. Then...hopefully things will start to make sense.” 

Aaron nods “Paddy’s fiftieth is coming soon.” He mumbles into Roberts shirt “I can’t bring her along if my mum’s scared her.” 

“It’s alright, you’ll figure out. I can help aswell if you want me too” Robert reassures him. And they stay like that for a while, holding eachother with a slight sway to their bodies. It wasn’t long before Robert was pulling his head away to look Aaron with a smirk “so...big birthday for Paddy, does that mean your wearing a suit?”

Aaron barks out a laugh, shaking his head “you’d like that would you?”

“Well...” Robert pretends to flick some imaginary flint off Aaron’s shoulders “I wouldn’t mind seeing you all dressed up.” 

Aaron smirks stepping a away “well you might get that on Friday.”

Robert frowns confused “Friday? What’s happening then.”

Aaron gives him a look “you _know_ what’s happening then?” 

It takes a few beats of silence before realisation hits Roberts face “oh....”

“Say about seven o’clock, I’ll pick you up.”

An eyebrow raises on Roberts face “oh so it’s an romantic evening is it?”

“Well...” Aaron grabs into a part of Roberts shirt and tugs his closer, the blonde moving closer willingly “you did say I had to _wine and dine_ you.”

“Mhmm I’m sure did.” Robert smirks, turning solemn in seconds while shrugging his shoulders “don’t care where we go though as long as I’m spending time with ya.”

Aaron smiles, flicking down at Roberts lips, which were so close. He pushes his head more forward and-

“You know.” Robert lifts his head to the living room door, stopping Aaron before their lips could touch. “Oliver’s picking a great movie, don’t think we can miss it.”

Aaron lets out a little scoff as Robert walks past him “your seriously gonna leave me hanging?” He turns to him with a little laugh.

“I told you I don’t kiss someone till after the first date.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows, folding his arms “thought you would make an exception?”

Robert tilts his head to the side “guess I’ve changed my mind.” He sultry whispers out, his mouth forming into a smirk as he takes slow steps out of the kitchen. Their eyes not breaking until Robert turns by the kitchen door.

Aaron nods to himself as he sucks the bottom lip into his mouth, thinking how Robert could be such a little _tease_ sometimes. 

It’s okay though, he can wait a couple more days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to that first kiss now...exciting and maybe dramatic times ahead!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, I hope you all are well! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos you have given this story so far, I’m so glad you are all still enjoying! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, all the softness in this chapter aha.... 💗

“This shirt?”

“Umm...no?”

“Belle this the third shirt I’ve tried!”

“I don’t care, it’s not nice! Ain’t that right Amy?”

“Mhmm not good daddy!” 

Aaron groans, giving a dramatic eye roll as he stomps his way back into his en-suite. Slightly regretting telling the kids that he had a business meeting, and having that slight regret of letting Amy help choose a shirt with Belle. 

Because they’re both picky with things by themselves, so them two together was giving Aaron a headache. 

He was glad Oliver was quiet, sitting against the headboard of the bed with his toys. 

He closes the en-suite door, blocking the sound of the girls giggles as he starts to undo the buttons of his dark grey shirt with his sweaty hands.

Tonight was not a business meeting, Belle and him just made that up to the kids.

It’s Friday, around six in the evening, and hour before he has to pick up Robert....

_For their date._

And if Aaron didn’t feel peak of his nerves these past few days, well he certainly felt them now.

He didn’t realise how nervous he was until Robert left earlier to get ready. Robert leaving with a small smile and a squeeze to his arm. He felt his hands getting clammy, his heartbeat getting faster as the time move forward. His mind overthinking with so many thoughts.

He doesn’t want to things to go wrong.

Because what if they didn’t get his name down properly at the restaurants and then their table wasn’t book? What if it’s so awkward that they have nothing to talk about? What if the food comes out wrong? What if he has a freak out and they would have to leave? What if Robert realises that this is just a waste of-

Aaron takes a deep sigh, pressing his hands against his bathroom sink as he drops his head between his shoulders “stop.” He whispers to himself “everything is going to be fine.”

It _is_ going to be fine, it’s just nerves....really bad nerves. 

“Aaron are you ready?”

He snaps his head to the door “sorry I’m coming!” He quickly takes his shirt off to pick up the next one. It was black, but it had a slight navy hue which could been seen when the light hit the material. It was one of his more expensive shirts, he tugs it off the cloak hanger and slides it over his shoulders, the material smooth against his skin.

He had to admit when he started to get ready he felt...weird. Because in his mind for a short moment he expected Matthew to enter as Aaron was getting ready for a date night, muttering at how bland his shirt was compared to his patterned one. Aaron would roll his eyes at Matthew’s complaints and would complain back with a laugh at Matthew’s strong cologne.

It felt unusual, getting ready to go on a date with someone else.

It didn’t feel wrong, no, just weird. 

He leaves the top two buttons undone on the shirt, straightening it before opening the door to the three people in the bathroom. “Happy now?” He asks, dramatically twirling around to give them a good look.

Amy eyes light up, her arms up in the air as she exclaims “you look pretty daddy!”

Oliver looks up from his toys, agreeing “you look good.”

“Yeah..” Belle smirks “this _client_ is going to be really happy when seeing you.”

Aaron laughs under his breath, rolling his eyes at Belle’s underlying meaning of her words. “Right come on let’s go downstairs.” He starts to chase the kids out of his bedroom, the little ones shrieking as they takes short quick steps out of his bedroom. The adults chuckling as they run away.

“They certainly seem to be quiet lively tonight.” Belle comments.

“Yeah well blame Robert..” Aaron smiles “the guy decides to give them two sugary sweets today so they’ve been running this house mad.” He looks at Belle “good luck getting them to go to sleep tonight.”

“Tell Robert I said thanks.” She mutters sarcastically, shaking her head “I’m sure a few bedtime stories will hopefully get them off to sleep.”

“Hopefully.” Aaron shakily breathes out as he straightens his collar, checking himself in the small mirror he has in his room.

“You nervous?” 

It takes a few moment before Aaron nods, staring at Belle through his mirror as he answers her question “yeah a bit....” he fiddles with his collar “feels a bit unusual that’s all.”

“Yeah well you haven’t been on a date for like years now. I get you would feel weird doing it again.” 

“For a minute I imagined Matthew walking through the door.” Aaron admits with a sad chuckle “I guess it’s just unusual to be doing this with someone else.”

“Well you were together for like six years.” Belle shrugs from the edge of the bed “he’s was the only person you went on dates with in that time. The first steps into this are gonna feel a bit out of your comfort. But you like Robert right? You have good chat?”

“Yeah of course I like Robert.” He replies quickly as he turns to her “and yeah we have good chat. But what if we completely become so awkward we can’t say anything?”

“Aaron it’s gonna be fine. It’s still just two of you but in a different setting, in a romantic setting you can say.” She moves forward to grab his cologne of the shelf. “Now...” she begins to spray all over Aaron, the man coughing at the strong aroma surrounding him. “There we go, you smell nice now.”

Aaron frowns “what you saying I didn’t smell nice before?” He looks down at himself, he showered and everything, even using a citrusy shower gel so he could smell nice and fresh.

“No, not at all.” 

Aaron gives her a look as she exits his bedroom with glee in every step. Bringing up his shirt to smell himself, he grimaces away from the strong cologne that Belle sprayed as it enters his nostrils.

If he smelt funny before, he certainly doesn’t now.

He turns back to the mirror, checking his watch to see he has a bit more time till he has to leave to pick up Robert. 

He wonders if the blonde man was just as nervous as him. If he’s slightly panicking like Aaron is? Has his heart been beating faster as the times go on? He didn’t seem as nervous when Aaron saw him this afternoon, with his bright eyes and confident smile, but maybe Robert was good at hiding it.

Taking a deep breath, he gives himself one more look over and after smoothing the edges of his beard down. He thinks that he is ready.

He’s nervous,

He’s excited,

He can’t wait to see Robert,

He makes his way downstairs, wondering what tonight will bring. 

It wasn’t long before he was saying goodbye to his kids and Belle, heading to his car to pick up his date. It wasn’t a long journey to the village of Emmerdale, but tonight it felt like to Aaron he was driving to the other side of the country. His hand sweating against the wheel, him fidgeting in his seat probably didn’t help him with the drive earlier. 

He parked in the driveway of The Mill, turning his car off before getting out and making his way down to the front door. 

He knocks,

He waits, 

The indoor light turns on, 

The door opens,

And Aaron mouth drops, taking Robert in who he thinks is the most handsome man he’s seen. 

The blonde was wearing a white shirt, rolled to his elbows with the two buttons undone like him. He was matching them with a burgundy straight leg trousers that complimented him so well. His hair was flat but moved into a little quiff at the front of his head. His eye colour lightened by the indoor light, his skin glistening with it.

Aaron takes a thick gulp, taking everything in.

“Aaron?”

“Uh..” he blinks quick to get back some self control and looks up at Robert, who had his lips pressed tightly to hide his smile. “Sorry you just look.... _really_ great.” 

He looked more than great. 

Robert chuckles, giving Aaron a good look over “you don’t look too bad yourself.” He reaches inside to grab his jacket, stepping outside and shutting the door with a goodbye to his mother, who wishes them a fun night. They begin to walk to Aaron’s car “you gonna tell me where you’re taking us or?”

Aaron shakes his head “it’s a surprise.” He holds the passenger door open “here you go.”

“Well look at this.. you being polite.” Robert teases, stepping forward to Aaron who was smirking up at him. “By the way I hate surprises.”

“You do?” Aaron raises an eyebrow, Robert nods “still not telling ya.” 

The blonde rolls his eyes, mumbling something as he gets into the passenger seat. Aaron closes the door with a chuckle, a small smile on his face as he makes his way to the drivers side, hopping in and putting on his seatbelt. “You ready?” Aaron asks nervously looking over at Robert.

Robert turns his head to the other man, a soft smile on his face as he looks over at Aaron’s nervous posture. He was nervous too, if Aaron could feel his heart beating now he would know how nervous Robert is about tonight. But he’s excited, he’s really excited. 

So with a soft squeeze to Aaron’s knee, he answers “I’m ready.”

~~~

Aaron eyes flicker over the top of his menu to watch Robert who was in a deep stare looking at his menu. His eyes flicker down to his, looking at the list and of food and drinks available in this place.

It wasn’t a big restaurant, but there was a lot of people sitting down here. Families and Couples, people here for dates or celebrations. They were sitting on a table in the corner of the restaurant, a table for two that was warm and cosy. _Perfect for a little date_ the waiter told them with a wink as she took them to their table.

Aaron had to admit she was right there, the table making them feel like in their own little world.

Doesn’t mean it stops Aaron having a moment of thinking about how unusual this was, taking someone else out on a date. How it’s not Matthew sitting opposite him but it’s Robert instead.

“You okay?”

Aaron looks up at Robert who was watching him, “yeah I’m fine.” He drops the menu on the table with a sigh, shuffling in his seat. “I think this is all just a little bit weird for me that’s all.” 

Robert smiles “I understand, been a long time since you’ve been out on a date hasn’t it?”

Aaron nods with a hum “mhmm, a long time.” He shakes his head “I think it’s just nerves to be honest.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron scoffs out “I mean with you looking like _that_ how can I not be nervous. Swear that waitress was drooling over ya as we entered, can’t blame her to be honest.”

Robert shakes his head, looking away as his cheeks turn rosy from the compliment “shut up.” He mumbles. 

Aaron leans his cheek against his fist, watching Robert with a soft smile. That weird feeling he had slowly dissolving bit by bit as he stares at his date.

“Where did ya find this place anyway?” Robert asks as he looks around “it looks nice.”

“Ah.” Aaron shrugs, moving to lean back in his seat “I was looking at review sites in work and it came up. Seemed a decent place online.” 

“You looked at review sites?” Robert snorts “thought you were the type of man who would just go for something and run with it?”

“Not when I’m trying to impress someone.” Aaron says “I wanted to go somewhere where it was great, didn’t wanna take you somewhere that was bland. I want this to go good for us you know?”

“You do?”

“Mhmm, need that kiss off you at the end of the night don’t I?”

Robert softly laughs, his eyes becoming warm around the edges as he stares at the man infront of him. Thinking about how good he wants this night to go aswell, great even. “Aaron Dingle.” He murmurs, glancing down at his menu before his eyes flicker back up “who ever thought you would be so romantic.” 

Aaron smirks, not being able to say anything else as the waiter comes back asking if they are ready to order. 

~~~

Belle was right, they were still the same, even if the setting is a little different, even if their relationship is a little different now.

The date came with chat and laughs, stares-some that have might have been flirtatious-and smiles. When the food and drink came it didn’t stop them from talking through the evening, even though the food was delicious, it didn’t stop the conversation flowing.

Aaron smile has never left his face and neither had Roberts so far. 

“You’re such a nerd!”

Robert puts down his beer with a laugh, the empty plates gone so they had more room on the table. “I am not!”

“Right...” Aaron shrugs his shoulders with a smirk “you tell me _anyone_ else that has a full marvel comic collection, limited edition and all?”

“Well...”

Aaron gives him a look that says ‘go on.’

“Maybe I have a bit of an obsession with the marvel comics okay?!” Robert admits shyly after a few moments of thinking and Aaron laughs throwing his head back. Robert smiles, showing pride through his body “I’m proud of it.” 

“Sure you are” Aaron snorts. 

“There on my bookshelf in brilliant condition.”

“Oh god.” Aaron head falls into his hands, shaking his head in them and thinks _why am I on a date with such a nerd?_

He’s not really complaining, finding nerdy Robert kind of cute in a way. He didn’t think Robert would be someone that has a collection of Marvel comics, but that doesn’t make Aaron go off him in anyway.

“Hey you better be worried about Amy, with the amount of colouring books she has..”

“Yeah tell me about it,” Aaron groans quietly “I need to cut down on buying her so much. And Oliver’s action figures!”

Robert barks out a laugh “Your house is gonna become a toy store sooner or later.”

“Honestly.” Aaron mutters shaking his head, thinking now how much toys his kid do have in the household. Maybe he needs to try and ask the kids to give up some of them, he blows out breath thinking of how much a struggle that’s gonna be. “I can’t help it though, they give me them cute big doe eyes and I just melt.”

“Well your their dad, of course your gonna fall for the cute eyes trick. I bet every parent does.”

“Yeah well...” Aaron shrugs “I like to spoil them sometimes. Like I spent so much on Oliver’s football boots. He wanted these blue and yellow ones, I said no at first, he gives me the look, I put them in my basket.”

Robert chuckles, picking up his beer again “is he excited to start?” 

“Yeah he’s buzzing.” Aaron replies, thinking about how the last few days Oliver has mentioned his excitement for football. It begins next Tuesday, the after school sessions that take play every Tuesday and Thursday. “We’re you much into sports as a kid?”

Robert snorts “look at me. Do you think I’m a guy that was into sports? I could barely kick a football without falling flat on my face.” They both chuckle. “No I was very much a sit at a desk and draw person, you?”

“Yeah massive, mostly football like Oliver, use to kick a football against the Woolpack walls to piss my mum off.” He rests his arms on the table “Matthew was into swimm-” he quickly stops, eyes wide, realising he mentioned his ex husbands “shit I’m sorry I-”

“For what? Mentioning their other father.” Robert smiles understandingly “Aaron it’s fine.” 

“Is it?”

“Yes” Robert states, he gives Aaron’s hand a quick, warming squeeze. That brings a sudden comfort to Aaron. “Stop overthinking okay?”

Aaron nods, relaxing into his seat after having that small worry. 

“The place has quieted down now.”

Aaron looks around to see only a few people sitting down at tables now, he never notice the frantic atmosphere turning more quiet. “Didn’t notice.” He tells Robert turning back to him.

“You didn’t?”

“Nah, my date was quite interesting so I didn’t need to look elsewhere did I?” 

Robert lets out a breathless laugh, shaking his head at Aaron’s words.

“What?” Aaron raises his eyebrows at Roberts reaction, his arms leaning more on the wooden table so he’s leaning closer to Robert. 

“Nothing I just...” Robert shrugs, “just didn’t really see us being like this.”

“What on a date?”

“No.” Robert replies softly.

Aaron smiles, thinking how he never thought he would be in this position again. Sitting across from someone at the table, eating food, getting to know them better. But spending time with Robert like this, a smile that has never left his face, he likes it, he like them being like this a lot.

He reaches for Roberts hand, gently wrapping his hand around his. His thumb making window motions on the back of the blonde’s hand as he stares at the man’s face. “I say this date has been pretty great.” He murmurs with a soft smile.

Robert agrees, leaning more forward “yeah I would say the same.” 

Aaron eyes flicker down to the other lips, before glancing down to his watch to see it just gone a little over quarter past nine “you know the night doesn’t have to end _just_ yet.”

Robert frowns, wondering where else they could go at this time. It surely couldn’t be a bar cause Aaron’s driving, as he’s only had one drink here. And it’s pretty chilly tonight so they couldn’t really walk anywhere. So the only place is...

“Aaron Dingle are you asking me back to yours?” 

Aaron raises an eyebrow, smirking “interested?” He teases. 

Robert pokes the top of his tongue out in thought, but he already knew the answer. He leans back into his seat, nodding to where the waitresses were standing. “You better get that bill.”

He couldn’t help but show how amused he was at how quickly Aaron gets out of his seat.

~~~

“ _So you two had a smooch yet?”_

_“Sshh Belle, he’s in the next room!”_

Robert chuckles at Aaron’s and his cousins not so quiet whispering from the front door. Him being perched on the sofa with a beer in his hand, playing with the label as waits for Aaron to return.

With Aaron gone for a few minutes it gives Robert to have a small reflection on the night so far. And he has to say, its been brilliant. The food was delicious, the chat didn’t turn awkward and his cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling so much. He’s glad Aaron invited him over, because he didn’t wanna night to end just yet. 

He’s also takes in how gorgeous Aaron looked tonight. How his shirt fitted into the his arm and shoulders. How his hair was so soft with curls, how even in the warm light of the restaurant his blue eyes shone in the light. How his smile was the perfect thing that he seen of Aaron face. Seeing him smile made Robert smile, seeing him relaxed made Robert relaxed. 

He didn’t realise how much he was liking Aaron, he feels like now he’s gonna discover it in the next few weeks. But his heart thuds loudly now when spending time with the man, he gets small shivers when Aaron touches him. He’s feels like Aaron already starting to mean so much to him.

He wants these dates continue of course, Robert wants them too, he just hopes Aaron feels the same. 

He looks up as Aaron walks back into the living room, noticing the flushed cheeks and he thinks Belle might have teased him a bit. “Kids are fast asleep.” Aaron states as he sits down next to Robert, picking up his beer. “Belle read them a few bedtime stories and they were out like a light.” 

“That’s good.” Robert takes a sip of his beer “she seems nice.” 

“Yeah...” Aaron lightly scoffs out “she’s one of the only people in my family I can talk to without getting shut down half way through a sentence.” 

Robert smiles, turning more in his seat “how is everything with your parents?”

“Well...” Aaron rolls his eyes “mum and dad are not happy that my rings off, they keep staring at my hand like it’s an alien or something.” He sighs “She convinced my little sister that this is a bad decision, so she’s on my case aswell. But I think I’ve sorted that out with her a bit.”

And he’s not just saying that. The siblings had a huge conversation on the phone, Aaron standing with his decision despite Liv objections. In the end Liv calmed down, and understood Aaron’s point of view in all of this. 

She said she doesn’t like it, but she gets it. 

Aaron’s okay with that, hopefully when time goes on she can have a bigger understanding on how _good_ of a decision that was for him to do. 

Because for starters, he wouldn’t have found the courage to ask the man infront of him out on a date. 

“You haven’t talk much about your Liv.” Robert states.

Aaron smiles “Liv, she has a mouth on her. She was a gobby little teenager when she first entered my life, made our lives living hell. But she’s grown now.. a lot. She’s studying fine arts in Manchester.”

“Art, is she good at it?”

“Yeah.” He nods to a painting on the wall “painted that when she was 19.”

Robert turns to the painting of a field. His eyebrows raise, impressed. The colours were blended so naturally together, the greens and yellows standing out, the shading and lighting giving the piece a real ‘life’ effect to it. “It’s really good.” He comments.

“Yeah.” Aaron smiles tilts a little “we don’t really speak a lot like we used to. She’s got her life and I got mine I guess. Also she and my mum are close now, so anything my mum says she will stick by her.” 

Robert squeezes Aaron’s knee “I’m sorry

Aaron waves off his sorry with his hand. “It’s fine I just...blank them when they start annoying me with their talk now. Apart from the comments and stuff she’s a decent sister. And my parents haven’t been as bad as they were before.”

Robert finds that hard to believe. But doesn’t make a comment about it. “That’s good.” 

“Mhmm.” Aaron places his beer down on the table “but I don’t really wanna talk about my family right now.” 

“What do you wanna talk about then?” Robert asks.

“Maybe I don’t want to talk at all.” 

“Wow.” Robert chuckles, shaking his head “smooth that.” 

They both laugh, and then Aaron becomes a bit nervous, playing with the cushion that’s next to him “I...I really hope you had a good time tonight Rob.”

Robert eyes widen at that, not believing how Aaron thought he could of had a bad night. “Aaron..my cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling so much. If that doesn’t tell you how good the date was I don’t know what will.” 

Aaron leans his head on his hand with a smile, his arm resting on the back of the sofa “you’ve been on many dates then?”

Robert shakes his head “no not really...I was more of a one night stand kind of guy. Especially when I was figuring out who I was, sexuality wise. But I think when I got older I decided to try and start going on dates.”

“One night stand kind of a guy huh?”

“Yeah, was a proper heartbreaker in my teenage to young adult years” he jokes as he looks at Aaron “you’ve been on many dates?” 

“Well apart from Matthew I’ve been on a few.” Aaron says “I wasn’t really accepting of my sexuality when I started discovering it. So my first couple of dating experiences were awkward and were certainly not enjoyable before meeting Matthew.” He chuckles, remembering his teenage years of dating. “Have to say I quite enjoyed this one though.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I enjoyed it a lot. Your...your great Rob.”

Robert eyes flicker down to Aaron’s lips, and he decides he doesn’t want to wait anymore. He pushes his beer onto the table, gesturing Aaron to come closer with his head “come’ere” he murmurs, rubbing his lips together. 

Aaron lets out a bright smile, shuffling closer to Robert on the sofa before his hand reaches up to cup the other man’s jaw. He looks into the green eyes infront of him to see so much _want_ in them, so much _readiness_ in them like he wants Aaron to press his lips into his _right now._

So with a small lick of his lips, he moves his head forward and presses his lips against Roberts. Who gives him a happy hum in reply as their lips touch, moving his hand to cup the back of Aaron’s next as their lips move in soft, slow pace. 

With Aaron not kissing anyone in a while, he can feel already how amazing Roberts lips are against his. How soft the lips are, how gentle he holds Aaron as their lips continue to move. He feels like his head is spinning -in a good way- from Roberts lips, and he doesn’t care. 

The two men break apart, foreheads touching as Aaron presses one lingering kiss onto Roberts mouth. Aaron pulls away with smile “wow.” He breathes out. 

Robert laughs, pecking Aaron’s lips once more. His smile turns wider when Aaron chases his lips as he pulls away. “You okay?” He murmurs, bringing his hand around from the back of his neck to cup Aaron’s cheek, his thumb rubbing the surface. 

Aaron nods his head.

“Worth the wait then?”

“Hundred percent.” Aaron whispers, capturing Robert lips once more as he doesn’t want the feel of them to leave his lips...not just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals* I’m so excited to start writing more of Aaron and Roberts relationship! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas meets Robert...it doesn’t go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, hope you all are well.
> 
> Firstly thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter, really appreciate every comment and kudos you give to this story. 
> 
> And secondly, your meeting Eve in this chapter! Ive tried so hard to think of how Chas and Robert could meet and then I realised that I could bring Eve into it. She’s been mentioned in previous chapters but I wasn’t too sure if I was going to actually place her in the story. But here she is...let’s just say her parents are slightly strict with her. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter 💗

Blowing out a tired sigh, Aaron glances between his computer screen and the paperwork infront of him. Tapping his pen impatiently as he waits for a client to ring him back. He doesn’t want to talk to her, as she always speaks very prune on the phone which makes Aaron annoyingly roll his eyes. But her renewal is coming up for insurance on some of her farm equipment, and he needs her to get back to know if she’s accepts the new terms.

His eyes disconnect from the screen when his phone buzzes, he lifts his lips up into a smile when he realises the text is coming off Robert. 

**Robert** : I’m in town for a bit, wanna meet for lunch? x 

Aaron smile widens at Roberts little request for them to meet for lunch. He hasn’t seen Robert -well not properly- since Friday. The weekend they didn’t see eachother at all, just multiple texts that spread between the two days while Aaron was spending time with his kids. And when Monday rolled around yesterday they didn’t have much time to spend alone together since the kids were wanting to watch a movie with them before Robert had to head home. So they shared smiles over the kids head, and Robert planted a kiss on Aaron’s cheek as they were by the front door. Aaron being left all flushed by a brightly smiled Robert as he closed the door.

His mind over the weekend was wandering back to the Friday night, where they had their first date, _first kiss._ He couldn’t help but smile to himself when his mind slipped back to that night, to the conversation that they had, the laughs they shared, the..multiple kisses they shared that night. Of course nothing went further than a few kisses on the sofa, with the kids upstairs they didn’t want to wake them up with any...suspicious noises. 

They both decided to keep whatever it is between them quiet for a while. Aaron wanting to tell the kids properly so they don’t have any confusion or worries. And his parents and some of the family....yeah, he’d rather hold off telling them for a bit. But Aaron promised Robert that it won’t be long, he just needs to figure out what to say and what to do. 

But Robert, he’s so understanding in all of this, and it warms Aaron’s heart.

They both cheekily said they it might be a bit fun sneaking around like teenagers, laughing as they both mentioned it. 

And they might not have that much time together, or they might get interrupted. But if he gets to spend some time alone with him, just for an hour or so, he’s going to take it. Clients and family be dammed.

Aaron’s quick to reply.

 **Aaron** : yeah sure, meet you in the coffee shop in ten x

~~~

Aaron happily sighs, leaning against the metal as the elevator doors close infront of him. The feeling of Robert’s hand still tingling on his hand, the small kisses from Robert in the alleyway next to the office still tingling on his lips.

He was glad he had this hour with Robert, laughing and smiling through their lunch. Robert sneakingly stealing chips off Aaron’s plate, while Aaron tries to stop him by throwing pieces of his salad. 

He may have got in trouble for that by the waiter behind the counter, but the laughter coming out of Robert was worth it. 

Having this hour off and spending it with a man he really likes, helped mind escape from work and from sitting in those four walls all day. Him missing an hour of his mum constant whining and Paddy exclaiming when the coffee machine is too hot as he touches it. Him missing stroppy clients and angry voices coming from different offices. Him missing that tense atmosphere and stepping into a more free one. He was glad he could take a step away from that and spend it with Robert.

But now it’s back to reality, and his mood dampens a little.

And his mood dampens even more when he steps out of the elevator and hear’s the shrill of his mother’s voice.

“Aaron!” 

Aaron internally groans to himself as he turns to his mother who looks a little bit red in the face, her heels vigorously hitting the corridor floor as she walks down it. Which causes heads to turn as she was being so loud. Placing a tight lipped smile on his face as he nods to the direction of his office. “Mum I’ve got a lot of work to do-”

“Where have you been?” Chas cuts him off strictly as she stands infront of him with her hands in his hips “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“I went out to lunch.”

“Out?”

“Yes mum, outside, you know where the clouds and the sun are.” Aaron gets out sarcastically with a smile. The look of his mother face shuts done the sarcastic manner he was holding immediately. He sighs “I just wanted something different for lunch. You should’ve phoned if it was important.” 

“Well I haven’t had the time, I’ve been running after my daughter for half the day!”

“Eve?” Aaron frowns at the mention of his little sister being at the office “why’s she here?” 

“School had a gas leak, sent all the kids home today.” 

“Oh..” 

“Yeah, so now that your back from your little trip outside you can look after her for the rest of-”

“Woah woah woah.” Aaron cuts her off putting a hand up to stop his mum speaking any further “Your wanting me to look after her? You know I would mum but I can’t, I have work to do. Important calls, paperwork that I can’t leave till tomorrow.” 

“Then do it at home.” 

“Mum!” He exclaims “I haven’t got the time to juggle between Eve and my work.”

“Well neither do I.” Chas says back “me and your father have important jobs to do, we can’t be running around after her all day. She’s annoying us already.”

Aaron eyes widen “She’s your kid.” 

Chas huffs, her impatient running thin.

“You can’t just keep shoving her onto people because-”

“Aaron!” Chas snaps loud enough that a few heads to turn. Aaron bristles at the snap of his name. “Just stop with this attitude and look after you sister, do you even care for her at all?” 

Care for her? Aaron feels like he’s the one that cares for her the most. With Chas and Paddy having a certain way of raising their daughter, he can see how Eve doesn’t have a lot of fun around the house, with rules and instructions that refrain her to do so. Aaron always tries to be someone that puts a smile on her face, that brings the fun into her life. 

Yes, their parents might give her toys that make her give them a bright smile. But it’s the love for your children that make them even more happier. He’s always told himself that he would love his kids and show how much he does to them, even if it annoys them. He never wants them to think that they are not loved. 

With Eve, it seems like she’s missing that part from her parents. With them thinking work is the most important thing. Of course she’s too young to notice that, but Aaron notices. 

And he doesn’t want his parents to act the way they act around him, sniping at his feet for every decision he makes. 

So yeah, he cares for her a lot. He thinks sometimes even more than his parents. 

Aaron sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers realising he doesn’t have a choice, his plans for today now thrown out of the window. His mother giving him a hard stare as she waits for an answer. “Fine.” He looks to his mother “I’ll look after her. But maybe once in your life you’ll put your daughter before your work.”

“What’s that...”

Aaron doesn’t give her the time to finish, storming past her and making her way to the her office. Where his seven year old sister is sat, reading a book that was probably meant for school. “Hey you!” Aaron smiles at her stepping into her mothers office. The bright smile he receives from her releases some of the tension he had from his mother.

“Aaron!” She squeals as she runs up to him, barreling into him for a hug. “I missed you.”

”Missed you too you little star!” Aaron wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

“Mummy said I was hanging around with you today!”

“Yes you are.” Aaron says, his mind thinking about how much work will be piled onto the work he has to do tomorrow. But it’s okay, it will be worth it...he hopes. “Let’s grab your coat and head out of here yeah?”

He lets out a laugh at how fast she grabs her things. He probably thinks she’s been waiting to get out of here for a while. He doesn’t blame her. 

“It’s so boring here Aaron” she groans as they make their way out of the his mums office. Her bright green coat tightly wrapped around her with her book held close to her chest. Aaron chuckles as she continues to moan. “All mummy and daddy do all day is talk on the phone and run around the corridor. I don’t want a job.”

Aaron smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder as they stop by the elevator “don’t worry you, you have a while before even thinking about that.”

“Can we get ice cream?” She asks, looking up at him for an answer. Her eyes sparkling with hope. 

Aaron nods after a few beats silence, deciding to treat his little sister. “Yeah why not. Don’t you be getting that disgusting mint choc chip though.”

Eve pokes her tongue out at him, and Aaron copies her action with a laugh as the elevator doors open.

~~~

“So your my brothers new babysitter.”

“And your one of his little sisters, I’m glad we sorted that out.” 

Robert had a bit of surprise when he was settling Amy down to her homework - Oliver being at his football training - to hear Aaron’s voice running through the house. Two hours before he usually gets home from work. He was even more surprised when he saw a slighter younger girl next to him, who he found out it was his little sister. 

Robert could admit there was similar features in the siblings, their eyes almost being the exact colour shade, their dark hair, Eve’s being a little more warmer than Aaron’s. But also the way they held themselves were nearly the same, the way they stand so tall and ready, like they were prepared for whatever life is going to throw at them.

He was nearly seeing a girl version of Aaron, which was slightly strange in his head. 

Aaron explained that Chas asked-well told - him to look after Eve as they had to leave school because of a gas leak. The way Aaron was speaking to him about it seem the conversation between them wasn’t a happy one. He understands Aaron annoyance when he complains that doing this has left him with a ton of work to do tomorrow. And he’s understands when Aaron worries for his little sister, saying that he doesn’t want her to feel that she’s unloved by her parents or that they don’t want to spend any time with her.

Yeah...Robert definitely understands when a parent doesn’t love you enough, maybe not even love you at all.

Now Amy was playing with her dolls in the garden, while Robert and Eve were seated on the patio steps. One of Aaron’s clients was speaking to him in the kitchen on the phone, so Robert thought taking them outside would be best, give Aaron space to deal with whoever he was speaking to.

“Mum said that she doesn’t like you being his babysitter.”

“Really?” Robert turns to her with a frown, who was staring back at him with wide eyes. “When did she say that?”

She shrugs “ages ago.” She turns to her book infront of her, flicking through the pages of her book. “But you seem nice though!” 

Robert slightly laughs, it’s a bit nice knowing that he has the approval from Aaron’s seven year old sister. Their mum however...yeah he realises now how much work he’s got to do to get him in her good books. 

Not like he’s going to try hard, but he wants her to like him slightly. Even though the woman scares Robert just a little bit. 

Cause he is, kinda, dating her son after all. 

“What book you got there?” Robert asks lightly as he nods to the book placed in her lap. 

“BFG” She replies easily, her eyes never leaving the page infront of her. 

“Ah, a classic Roald Dahl book. You enjoy reading then?” 

Eve nods her head. 

“I wasn’t much of a reader of books.” Robert says as he looks towards the garden “liked the Harry Potter books though. They were a good read.” 

“You like Harry Potter?!”

Robert turns to the little girl to see her now looking at him with excitement built in her eyes, fidgeting slightly on the stairs from the news that Robert could be a fan of something she liked. 

“Yeah of course, do you?”

She nods with a hum “I like it, but I can only read them in school though.” 

“Why’s that?”

She smiles sadly, playing with edge of her book. “mummy and daddy won’t let me read them at home, says I’m too young. But my friend Henry has started to read them, so I wanted to aswell. So I read in the library at lunchtime.”

Robert frowns, he can never recall the Harry Potter books being _that_ scary for a kid at Eve’s age to read. 

“Can you please not tell my parents?” Eve asks with a slight scared tone rising when she continues to speak, Roberts silence giving her a small fright. “they will get so mad at me if they found out.”

“Hey,” he softly reassures, leaning more towards her “your secrets safe with me.” He lifts his fist up for a fist bump “us wizards and witches need to stick together don’t they?”

Even smile widens, moving her hand into a fist to bump into Roberts. Thinking of how Robert was so cool, and nice. She doesn’t understand why her parents don’t like him. “What house are you in?” She asks, her book now placed to the side of her as she engages in the conversation.

“Eh well..” Robert shrugs “can’t really remember, I think I was between a Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” 

Eve eyes light up “I’m a Ravenclaw!”

“You are?” Robert smiles as she nods to him “well that’s pretty great ain’t it?” 

Eve nods. “I really like Ron at the moment.”

“Oh Luna was my favourite”

“Luna?” Eve asks confused with a tilted head. 

“You meet her in the fifth book. She’s...different.” Robert says, remembering parts of the books that had her character in “but I guess different is cool. I think you’ll like her when you meet her. She’s definitely a character to remember.”

“Are you two talking about this Potter thing?” 

Robert looks quite offended as he looks up at Aaron was watching them with an amused look by the kitchen door. “Potter thing? What type of person are you?”

“A person that doesn’t waste time reading the books and just watches the movies instead.”

Robert looks even _more_ offended, “Please don’t tell me you one of those people?” He shakes his head in disappointment, he can’t believe Aaron just watches movies from a book franchise. The books, most of the time are always better. 

“Can’t help it, books are boring.” Aaron shrugs as he slips in to sit between Eve and Robert “I got three pages into a book once and nearly fell asleep.” 

“But books are so cool Aaron!” 

“Yeah, listen to you little sister.”

“Hey.” Aaron holds his hands up like he’s getting attacked by the two bodies next to him. “Some people just don’t like books, it’s okay not to like books.”

“People who don’t like books don’t have a brain.” Eve mumbles.

“Oi!” Aaron brings her into a soft headlock, ruffling her hair as he hears her giggle into his arm. “Don’t be cheeky you.” He smiles widely as he hears her giggle louder.

“It’s slightly true though.” 

He turns to Robert, letting Eve go in the process “do you want a slap?” He jokes with teasing eyes, and Robert leans away with a smirk. Looking towards Amy who was sat in the garden playing with her dolls. The sound of her making her dolls speaks swirling with the slight wind that has come about. 

“Can I...can I go and play with Amy?”

The two men frown at the hesitancy in the girls voice, and the way looks away and plays with her hands show that she’s worried for the answer. “Of course you can.” Aaron replies, squeezing her arm so she looks up at him “you don’t have to ask.” 

“Mummy and daddy said I can’t play in the garden with loads of grass because I’ll get my clothes dirty.” 

Their frowns become deeper. Isn’t getting dirty a part of the child experience, going down mud hills and playing in the long grass. Robert wonders what Eve can do to have fun, was it reading maths equations and doing her homework? He begins to wonder if Eve reads to have an escape from her parents strict rules. Reading can do that to you sometimes, place you into another world where all your worries can disappear.

Aaron looks at Eve with worried eyes, bringing his little sister closer. “Hey, in my house you can have all the fun you want okay?” He feels her nod against his shoulder. “If your clothes get dirty we’ll shove them in the wash before you mum gets here. And if she moans she’ll have me to talk to. Go on, go and play.”

She gets up slowly and makes her way down the garden, her tentative steps through the grass to meet Amy in the middle of it. The boys watch her as Amy drags her day into playing with her.

“My mum and dad have this strict parenting-”

“Strict?” Robert scoffs as he looks at Aaron with raised eyebrows. “It’s more than strict.” 

“Well I wasn’t the best child growing up..” Aaron rushes to explain with a shrug of his shoulders. He gestures to Eve with his hand “I guess they’re growing her up in a way so her childhood can be better.” 

Better? Robert thinks that of what Eve’s told him about what she can and can’t do, it doesn’t scream it being _better_ to him. 

“And yeah their probably too strict with all of this but that’s why when she here I always let her do what she wants.” Aaron explains “I just want her to be happy.”

“Well that grin she giving shows that she is”

And she is happy, a grinning smile now shown on her face as she brushes one of Amy’s dolls hair. Listening to Amy chatter along to god knows what. Aaron wants her to have a fun childhood, despite what his parents will think. He wants her to always be comfortable here, he’s her big brother after all.

“Oliver will need to be picked up soon.” Robert says as he glances down at his watch. 

“I’ll get him.” Aaron replies before Robert could move, patting down his pockets to find his car keys. 

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.” He gives a slight cheer to himself as he finally grasps onto his keys. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“But what if your mum comes before you get back?” 

Aaron smirks at Robert at the nervousness in his voice “you scared of my mum?”

“Uh yeah.” He nods like it’s obvious “after everything you told me about her.” 

“Hmm.” Aaron leans more forward “you want me to be your knight in shining armour when she arrives?”

“Well...” Robert looks him up and down with a slow growing smirk. “I _wouldn’t_ mind.”

Aaron chuckles, shaking her head. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” He looks towards the girls and seeing them preoccupied, places a kiss on Roberts cheek “I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Robert watches Aaron go with a sigh, slightly hoping that he steps on the gas a bit harder so he can get back here fast.

“Robert?”

“Yes sweetheart.” He replies to Amy as the little girls were now standing infront of him, Amy tightly gripping on Eve’s hand like she dragged both of them to him. “What’s the matter.”

“I told Eve that you did my hair!” Amy exclaims, pointing to the hair that was now in a french plait, her front pieces secured with her butterfly clips. Robert can say he was pretty proud of himself. “And Eve wants her hair done aswell.”

He looks over at Eve who’s looking at him. “you want your hair done?” He asks softly, watching as she shyly nods her head.

“Can I have two plaits in my hair?”

Robert smiles “Of course, maybe Amy will let you borrow one of her clips aswell. Make your hair extra pretty.”

~~~

“ _Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!”_

Aaron has tears in his eyes from laughing so much as the three kids and Robert dance around the living room to the Lion King song, shouting the lyrics at the top of their voices. Aaron finally seeing with his own eyes Roberts crazy dance moves as he dances along with Eve, and my god Oliver was right, they were funny.

His dance moves weren’t set to be shown on stage, Aaron can say that. 

He came back from picking up Oliver, who couldn’t stop talking about his training. To the three of them in the living room, Robert gently plaiting Eve hair into two french plaits. His tongue sticking out in concentration when doing so. He was pretty impressed at how Roberts long fingers could delicately plait someone’s hair. With Aaron’s fingers he can’t get the hair to sit correctly without it becoming tangled. 

“ _Look at you.” Aaron teases to Robert as he sits next to him. “you should maybe think of changing your job career.”  
_

_“Erm I don’t think so,” Robert chuckles as he pulls the plaits of Eve’s hair to make them thicker. “They’re a bit...wonky.”_

And they were a bit, if you tilt your head and really look at it. But Aaron thinks it’s way better than what he could do. 

The kids after decided that they wanted to watch the Lion King, and the kids settled down to watch before the famous song came on and they sprung up to dance, pulling Robert along with them. They tried to pull Aaron up, but he remained firmly in his seat. 

He doesn’t dance. 

But he has fun watching them, sinking back into the sofa with laughter.

Robert tiredly collapses next to him as the song ends, giving him a small glare “you could’ve help me you know.” He breathes out.

“Nah.” Aaron scrunches his face as his head shakes. “Looked like you were having _so much_ fun.”

Robert pouts at him, and Aaron and the children laugh at his face before settling back to watch the film. Aaron slightly leaning into Robert as the kids huddle on the floor to watch the next scene. 

“Thank you, for playing around with them.” Aaron whispers quietly to Robert, who looks up to him “I bet two kids is enough hassle, shoving my sister on you aswell must of been a lot of stress.” 

“It’s alright.” Robert smiles, feeling like Aaron shouldn’t have to thank him. “Eve’s great, a little you I would say.”

“You think?” 

“Yeah.” Robert scoffs quietly. “I mean she’s a little bit better since she reads book instead of-”

He get cut off with a nudge and a soft ‘hey’ and Robert laughs gently at Aaron’s small teasing pout. “Okay..” Robert sighs after staring at his face for a few moments “I guess you’re alright.”

Aaron chuckles, flicking down to Roberts lips and wishing the kids were away so he could kiss them in this moment. “Yeah, alright am I?” He sneakily slips his hand into Roberts, their hands entwining between their legs so the kids couldn’t see. He smooths his thumb over the back of Roberts, watching him with gentle eyes as Robert looks down at them with a small smile. 

“Yeah, you are.”

“Hello? Love?”

_oh no._

The contact is broken quickly at the sound of his mothers voice, their heads swivelling to the living room entrance where the sound of her heels and voice was getting closer.

“I have had the most stressful day ever oh.,” She stops when her eyes set on the scene infront of her, seeing a blonde man sitting next to her son, quite closely she might add. “Who’s this?”

“Um..” Aaron stands up, gesturing to the man “this is Robert, my babysitter.”

She frowns.

So, _this_ is Robert huh?

Her eyes glance around him, through him, as she finally sees the man who has been babysitting her grandchildren these past few weeks. 

He’s defiantly not what she expected. He’s much younger, his body more in shape, more taller. His dress sense is a little better than she expected as well.

“What’s he doing here now then?” She asks, glancing back at her son “you here now, there’s no reason for him to be here.”

“Um well..”

“The kids wanted to watch a film.” Robert says so easily that Aaron sends him a grateful glance and thinks how can he make stuff up on the spot? “I was doing Eve’s hair when it started so Aaron said that I could stay for a bit.” 

Chas looks at her daughters now plaited hair, secured with little red clips. She looks so happy with Roberts work on her hair, but Chas doesn’t like it one bit. “Oh, _how lovely_.” She gets out with a high pitch laugh, which clearly showed the men how fake it was as she smiled. “I bet that took a lot of time.” 

“Mum..” he warns quietly, a pleading look on his face. “please be nice.”

“I am love, I am just saying. I’m sure your babysitter must understand about overstaying his welcome.” 

Robert eyes become wide, having a slight panic as he looks at Aaron “oh, I didn’t realise that I was.”

“No of course your not Robert.” Aaron assures him with a squeeze to his arm “mum just being her usual self.”

“And what’s that then?” 

He glares at her “you _know_ what you are doing.” 

Chas sighs, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. “Look it’s nice to meet you Robert, but I need to talk to Aaron about his fathers birthday...so I’m sure you have other stuff to do don’t you?”

“Mum you don’t get to come in here and chuck him out!” Aaron says so shocked that Chas is treating Robert this way, he hasn’t even done anything wrong. “This ain’t your house.” 

“He’s a babysitter love. He leaves as soon as you arrive, it’s the way the job works.” 

“He’s my friend” Aaron grits out wobbling on the word friend, because he’s certainly more than that. 

“Oh love..” Chas lets out a demeaning chuckle, shaking her head. “you don’t become friends with your babysitters.” 

Well, it’s a bit too late for her to say that now ain’t it? Especially since he’s kissed the man.

Aaron face forms into anger, standing more infront of Robert as his body shows how much Chas is affecting him, even if he’s trying to hide it. “Yeah, well I’m not you mum.”

Chas gives a pointed look. “And that’s where your problems starts, not being like me as a boss leads to babysitters like this one becoming sleazy.”

“Sleazy.” Robert frowns in anger at the woman’s words “your calling me sleazy, you barely know me!” He takes a step forward, but Aaron arms stops him from moving further. So he just sticks with a glare at the woman, something that Aaron was doing as well.

“Mum..” he speaks slowly, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “just wait in the car, I’ll bring Eve to you.”

Chas becomes shocked “Y-Your kicking me out.” 

He steps forward, not to get too angry knowing the kids were watching every moment. “You come into my house, try and take control of a situation that is none of your business and upset my friend. It’s not on mum, so I want you to leave.” 

”No it’s fine.” Robert moves to grab his jacket, stopping Chas from opening her mouth again, to make the situation worse. No point in staying when this women makes him feel unwelcome. And it’s a weird feeling, because this is the first time he’s ever felt unwelcome in this home. “I’ll go.” 

“We haven’t finished the film yet.” Aaron tries to stop him. 

“Well there’s no point now ain’t it? Since I’ve _overstayed_ my welcome.” He mutters out, pulling his arm out of Aaron’s grasp.

He turns to Chas, to see one side of her lip raised into a smirk like she’s won at something. What’s she won though, making her son and the children upset that she’s completely destroyed the happy atmosphere in the house? He slightly shakes her head at her not understanding her problem is.

He realises how a nasty piece of work she is, and he’s not standing here with her speaking to him like this. Trying to rile up an argument with him, he doesn’t want to make the kids upset, he doesn’t want Aaron to be upset. 

He was afraid of meeting the women infront of her, but now he wishes he never did. No wonder Aaron gets upset most of the time around her, no wonder Amy is scared of her.

“I’ll see you later Aaron.” 

He leaves now, before the situation gets worse. 

Aaron mouthing sorry to him as he leaves doesn't defuse the anger he has for _that_ woman.

~~~

  
“Right, now that he’s gone I-”

“Mum, just get out. you’ve done enough.”

What a distasteful ending for a wonderful day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me wanting to slap Chas in my own story ahaha.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron worries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you all are well!
> 
> We’ve hit 20 chapters now which is absolutely mad but I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to try to see this story through to 30-35 chapters! It could be more or less but 35 is the maximum chapters that’s I’m going to try and get to. 
> 
> I’ve got so many ideas though so it could be more haha. 
> 
> This chapter is a continuation from the last one, hope you enjoy 💗

**Aaron** : Rob, please, are you okay? x

 **Robert** : Yeah, fine. 

Blunt, no kiss to end it, yeah... he wasn’t fine. 

“What did he say?”

Aaron sighs as he turns to Sue, who was sitting at his kitchen table with a cup in her dainty hands. He immediately panicked when Chas left with Eve, their conversation not ending on a happy one. He tried to get a hold of Robert soon as the door was clicked shut, but he didn’t get a reply. So he was glad when a knock on a door came and Sue and her husband were at the door coming to visit, and with the look on his face she immediately walked her way inside to help. And he knows she will talk to him, make him not overthink everything and take away that thought that his mother might have ruined whatever it was between him and Robert.

Sue will make him see sense, she always does. 

“Said he’s fine, but his text was different to the ones he usually sends so I know he isn’t.” Aaron lets out a frustrated groan as he falls into the seat opposite her, his hands running down his face “I can’t believe my mum would be like that.”

“I can.” Sue scoffs “on her high horse all the time.”

“She just looked at Robert like trash, like he was _nothing_.” Aaron says, his hands falling onto the table. “Spoke to him so...disgustingly. Made him leave a house that’s not even her’s.” 

“In front of the kids aswell.” Sue tuts. “I bet they were so confused.”

And they were, asking him why Chas was so angry at Robert and was being mean to him. Ask every moment they could if Robert was alright, Amy quietly whispering that she didn’t like seeing Robert so upset. Nearly crying at the thought of a guy who made her grin widely be so sad.

Aaron explained the best as he could, but he couldn’t say if Robert was alright when he doesn’t _actually_ know himself. He doesn’t actually know aswell why Chas was like this anyway, yeah she says she dislikes him...but for what?

So the kids got a brief explanation, with so many question they asked left unanswered.

He’s glad Sue brought Martin along so he can distract them for a bit, their giggles being heard from the living room. 

“I should’ve defended Robert more.” he admits, playing with his fingers as a sign of nervousness when he feels like his stomach has dropped down a mountain of hurdles as he just felt guilt and regret. 

Sue frowns “what do you mean?” 

“I only spoke up a few times.” Aaron exclaims, feeling so annoyed with himself that he didn’t do anything, just stood there and glared, stood their with a shocked look on his face. He wish he was better in that situation, he wish he spoken out more. He feels like he left Robert to fight for himself and he feels awful. “I should’ve...I don’t know told my mum to leave earlier...stopped her before she took things too far.”

“Aaron you didn’t know she was going to be like this.”

Aaron lets out a scoff.

“Okay maybe you did, but you didn’t expect her to be that bad.” 

Aaron looks up at Sue “she called him sleazy.”

Sue takes a few moments to respond, blinking her eyes quickly and jutting her head out a bit as she takes in what Aaron just said. “I’m sorry, she called him what?”

“I know” Aaron sighs “it was such a good day Sue.. and then it was ruined, by her. She ruins things _all the time._ ” 

The old woman watches as Aaron tugs his hair in frustration, watching him lose himself with his mind. His annoyance and sadness showing in his body. 

Sue not much into fighting now in her old age. But by god she could slap Chas down a peg or two if she saw her anywhere. _She’s always got to think that she’s the best,_ Sue thinks angrily as she holds Aaron hand to give him a sense of comfort. 

How can she not see how her words and action effects everyone around her? Is she so blinded by her so called high image of herself that she just doesn’t care? Ooo she wished she could grab that woman’s shoulder and shake her until she sees sense. 

The old woman shakes her head, not wanting to think about her....extreme dislike for his mother. Turning back to Aaron, she quietly lets out “it’s okay.”

“What...” Aaron feels the tears simmering in his eyes. He takes a shaky breath “what if this has ruined everything?”

Sue gives him a look “Love-”

“No what if Robert’s thinking if my mum doesn’t like him and continues to be like she was what’s the point of trying?” Aaron croaks out cutting Sue off. He quickly wipes a tear that slips from his eye. “What if my mum has put up a barrier for us to move closer together?”

Sue shakes her head “I don’t think that’s happened.”

“We’ve been so good Sue.” Aaron sniffs, using his sleeve to wipe his face. “I know we’ve only been on like two dates but things have been going so well. I..I really like him. What if my mum has completely ruined something for us?”

He knows it won’t be true, but he has a circle of worrying ‘what-if’s’ sticking in his mind. He didn’t know how to get rid of them.

“Oh Aaron...” she moves to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around the now upset man’s shoulders, giving him a little shake. “Stop thinking like that, of course this hasn’t ruined everything between you and Robert.”

“He’s making me happy.” Aaron scoffs to himself as he smiles about the man. “Look at me, who knew I would be like this for another man in my life.” 

“To be honest I never saw it coming.” Sue jokingly admits and the two share a laugh. “But it’s a good feeling ain’t it? When you rang me before I heard how happy you were in your voice, it’s great ain’t it?” 

And Aaron has time to think about that, to conclude to himself that...yeah it felt pretty good. The feeling of warmth when he receives a text from Robert about anything. The feeling when he comes home to see Robert and the kids, his stomach flipping when Robert greets him with a wide smile. The flutter in his heart when he looks at Robert. When Robert leaves Aaron wants to call him to come back and stay for a little bit longer. 

Yeah, feeling like this was something that was pretty great for Aaron.

“I guess it’s alright.” Aaron shrugs and his smile turns downward when he looks at his phone. “Too bad he’s mad at me.”

Sue scoffs lightly “now that’s just silly.” 

“Is it?” He asks picking up his phone “because that was the first text he’s answer in this hour and a half. Maybe he thinks that-”

“That doesn’t mean he’s mad at _you_ Aaron.” She gently explains cutting Aaron off “he’s mad at your mum, probable at the situation.. heck maybe because he shown his anger infront of the kids. But Aaron Robert isn’t the type of bloke to get mad at you for a situation that you didn’t know was going to come about. It wasn’t your fault, any of it, it was your mums and her big mouth that caused all the problems. He probably is that type of person that doesn’t reply to phone calls and messages when he’s angry, some people do that. They like to be by themselves for a bit.”

And Aaron, he knows Sue is right, but he can’t help but be worried, for his mind to think the worst. “I guess I’m just overthinking things.” 

“Yeah you are.” Sue bluntly states, and Aaron rolls his eyes at how straight Sue is being. 

“I just wanna know if he’s okay, like _really_ okay.”

“And you ain’t going to find out with just sitting here now aren’t you?”

Aaron burrow his eyebrows as he looks at Sue in confusion “w-what?” 

“Go over and see him.” Sue nods to the wine rack that was placed by his fridge, filled with wine but has never been touched. Matthew was more of a wine drinker than Aaron, who preferred a beer over anything else. But he didn’t mind a glass occasionally. “Bring one of those wines and put it to good use. Sitting here wondering ain’t gonna do you any good.”

“But what about the kids?”

“I’ll take care of them.”

“Sue.” Aaron smiles, “I appreciate it but you came for a visit not look after my kids.”

“And I don’t mind taking care of the kids if it means you stop overthinking every five seconds.” Sue squeezes his hand “You know I was there previous babysitter right? It’ll be fine, they’ll be in bed when you get home. Go and see him before you stress me out with all this worrying.” 

Aaron lets out a laugh “I’m stressing you out now am I?”

“Well...yes.” Sue smiles with her teeth showing “but it wouldn’t be you would it?”

Aaron smiles, wishing that everyone in the world sometimes would have a person in their life like Sue. “Thank you.” He presses a kiss to her cheek “your the best, seriously.” 

“I’m always here for you Aaron, even when your mother is her usually manipulated, snarky-”

Aaron laughs cutting her off as he begins to stand from his chair “Don’t, you won’t stop speaking and I’ll never get to see Robert if you carry on.”

Sue smiles, realising he’s quite right. Once she starts she can never stop speaking when it comes to his mother. “Right, go and change your shirt, you’ve probably been in that all day.” 

Aaron nods and quickly he makes his way up the stairs to get change as Sue explains to the kids that her and Martin are going to stay with them for a bit. The cheers coming from the little ones made Aaron knew they were slightly happy about it. 

He comes back down the stairs now in jeans and a red jumper, it’s a simple look, however it’s an outfit which he put effort in. He meets his kids at the bottom of the step, both of them smiling up at him, Amy clutching a piece of paper in her hands. “Did Sue tell you where I’m going?” He asks kneeling infront of them.

Oliver nods “to see Robert!”

“Mhmm.” Aaron hums “I’m just going to make sure he’s okay.” 

“Make sure he’s happy.” Amy smiles, thrusting the piece of paper forward “here!”

Aaron slowly takes the paper out his little girls hands, looking down at it a huge grin surfaces on his face. “Is this for Robert?” He asks, and the kids nod excitedly. 

The picture contained three stick figures, the two little ones being the kids and long stick figure in the middle who was suppose to be Robert. ‘The best babysitter!’ Is written very messily on the top with swirls of colour surrounding it. A rough sketch of their house was drawn in the background, with trees and butterflies surrounding it. It was finished off with their names scribbled at the bottom of it. 

“Do you think Robert will like it?” Amy asks nervously, bouncing on the spot where she is standing, hands clutched together. 

“I think Robert will love it.” Aaron says, his eyes becoming glassy because of how much they _care_ about the blonde man. “It’s amazing.” 

“I drew the three of us!”

“And I drew the butterflies and the swirls!”

“I did the writing!”

“And I will tell him everything that you done on this drawing.” He interrupts the kids as they were pointing to the things that they had done on the paper. He presses kisses to both of their heads, bringing them both into a hug. “You be good for Sue and Martin now okay?”

The two kids nods. 

“Love you two.” He squeezes them closely. 

“Love you.”

“Love you daddy!”

Aaron smiles, as he lets them go and they rush back to the sofa just in time as their movie begins to start. He stands up to Sue who was walking towards him with a bottle of wine. “Aww.” Sue coos as she comments on the drawing “that’s adorable.”

“Yeah. I think Robert will love it.”

“Oh definitely.” Sue agrees as she hands over the bottle “here, me and Martin looked through your wines and this is the one we think is best. It’s red.” Aaron takes the bottle off her with a small ‘thanks’. “You have a great wine selection I must say.”

“Have a glass of something when the kids go to bed.” He says as he kisses Sue cheek as a goodbye, nodding to Martin as he says thanks again. 

“Don’t thank us silly.” Sue says with a smile. “Just go and speak to Robert yeah? Before you worry yourself even more.” 

~~~

The few seconds of waiting for someone to answer the door to The Mill were absolutely terrifying for Aaron. 

Clutching the wine closer to his chest, his foot begins to tap impatiently against the stone as his mind begin to spiral on what he wants to say to Robert. Does he apologise for his mum words? Her behaviour? Does he just ask a simple of question of ‘are you okay?’ Does he just hug and kiss him and hope for the best? Will the door get slammed in his face? 

He has no time to decide and conclude with an answer, as the indoor light flickers on and Aaron takes a deep breath as the door opens. 

“Oh, Hi Aaron.”

“Hi Sarah.” Aaron lets a small smile out, slightly disappointed it wasn’t Robert at the door. “I..I was wondering if Robert was about?”

“Yeah he’s just cooking love, come in.” Sarah holds the door open for him to enter. “he told me what happened.”

“Yeah um...” Aaron scratches his head, looking at the woman’s face he can see she’s not happy about it. “My mum wasn’t the best.”

“Yeah.” She crosses her arms. “I don’t like seeing my son upset Aaron. Seeing him storming inside with tears in his eyes was not what I expected to see today.”

Aaron lowly gasps at the fact that Robert was in tears because of his mother. And he immediately was more angry at his mum than he was before. He also felt quite upset that he didn’t understand how upset Robert was, the look Sarah was giving him wasn’t helping either. “I know, my mum was out of order with Robert. But that’s why I’m here, I want to make sure he’s alright.” 

“Are you?”

“What, you think I’m gonna make excuses for my mum?” Aaron scoffs “my mum has said a lot of worse shit to me, I understand how Roberts feeling.” 

Sarah just continues to look at him. Aaron doesn’t know what _else_ he could say.

“Look I care about Robert a lot alright? I..I never want to see him upset.” 

Sarah squints her eyes at him, before letting go of the stance she had before a few moments later with a sigh “I know, I’m just very protective of my son.” 

Aaron raises his eyebrows “I can see that.” 

He doesn’t know why but he seems quite pleased that Robert has a lot of people the care about him and would protect him from anything. 

Sarah smiles, “I’ll head to Vic’s for a bit, give you some time to talk.”

Aaron lets out a sigh of relief, “thank you.”

“No problem.” She nods to the drink. “fancy wine there.”

“Uh yeah,” Aaron looks down at the label to see that Sue has given him his most expensive bottle. Of course she would. “Found it on my wine rack.” 

“Well lucky for you Robert is a wine drinker, especially red wine.” She smiles before she pushes the door more open to their home “come in them.” 

Before he steps into the place where Robert calls home, he observes it from the doorway. And immediately notices the warmth and comfort it brings, something that screams home to Aaron, even with some of Roberts...questionable furniture.

I mean that big lava lamp placed in the corner of his room speaks for itself.

“I’m going to head to Vic’s for a bit.”

“What? Mum I’m making dinner for us, you wanted me to make my pasta.”

“and it will be here when I get home won’t it? Don’t worry, you’ll have company.” 

Aaron can hear the confusion in Roberts voice “what are you on about?”

And that’s when Aaron steps inside more, coming into Roberts view. “Hi.” 

He watches Robert face change into shock, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open a little. He places the wooden spoon that he was holding down on the counter, the aroma from Roberts food making Aaron stomach slightly rumble. “Um...hi.” 

Sarah looks between the two boys, hiding her smile as the two boys continue to stare at eachother. “right I’m off, see you in a bit.” 

Not waiting for a reply she walks past them, and with a soft click of the front door, the two boys were now alone. 

There’s a few moments of silence, the two men opening but closing their mouth straight after. Not knowing what to say, where to start, the words just there of their tongues. Time was ticking on, and Aaron didn’t like the silence between them. 

“What are you-”

“You making your-”

The two boys chuckle, realising they spoken up at the same time. 

“What are you doing here?” Robert asks, making his way forward to Aaron. “W-who has the kids?”

“Sue and Martin.” Aaron explains further as Robert shows confusion in his face. “They came to visit me and I was in my worried state, Sue took one look at my face and stormed in to see what’s the matter.” 

“You were worried?”

“Yes, about you. Robert my mum-”

“Aaron like I said, I’m fine.”

“Really?” Aaron scoffs, his eyebrow raising sharply. “Because your mum just told me you came in here with tears in your eyes, so I don’t think your alright.” 

Robert looks away, slightly cursing his mum for ever mentioning the tears that he might have shed. Out of anger, out of sadness...he doesn’t know. But he was really upset about what happened. “Okay..” Robert admits “I guess I’m a little pissed off.”

“And you have _every_ right to be.” Aaron tells him. “my mum was so horrible to you Robert, I mean she spoken to you so horribly. She shouldn’t of treated you like that.” 

“No she’s shouldn’t have.” Robert presses his hands against his hips “does she speak to everyone she doesn’t know like that?”

“...yeah.” Aaron shamingly admits, scratching the back of his head. “She does it with a lot of people, people that aren’t up to her standard.” 

Robert scoffs, but the truth is he ain’t even shocked. “Not surprised by that.”

“I’m so sorry about her Robert.” Aaron takes a step closer “but..you know what she said wasn’t true right?” 

He watches something change in Roberts eyes, watching him glance away from Aaron before looking back.

“It’s not?”

Aaron holds in a gasp at how small Roberts voice, how vulnerable it was. He couldn’t believe his mum right? I mean he knows Robert was effected by her words, but to believe them? Aaron quickly shakes his head “no, of _course_ it’s not true, you’re amazing.”

Robert quirks a side of his lip up into a half smile. 

“And I should’ve defended you more. Told her to be quiet sooner and I get why your pissed off at me and-”

“Wait what?” Robert frowns, causing Aaron to stop saying anymore. “You think I’m pissed off at you?” 

Relief suddenly hits Aaron in the chest. His body starts to relax. “Your....your not?”

“No why would I be? Aaron your not at fault here.”

“Well..” Aaron sighs, realising he’s gonna sound stupid now as he perched on the back of the sofa. “You weren’t answering my calls or text for a while.” He looks nervously up at Robert through his eyelashes.

Robert sighs “I’m sorry.” He joins Aaron, sitting next to him “I just...I guess I needed a bit of space. I was just...so _angry_ at what happened and I thought if I picked up your call I would just snap at you and I didn’t wanna do that.” He stares at Aaron apologetically. “I’m sorry, I should of answered sooner.”

“Nah it’s alright.” Aaron shrugs, a hand gliding across Roberts thigh. “You needed time to calm down...”

“Is that why you came here? Because you were worried.”

“Uh..yeah?” 

Robert chuckles, playing with the curls on the top of Aaron’s head before cupping the others jaw. “Your cute sometimes.”

“Cute.” Aaron frowns, that word not really used with him. He scoffs, jokingly looking offended. “I am not _cute_.”

Robert raises an eyebrow at if to say ‘well?’ and Aaron shakes his head at him with a smile. His eyes flicker shut when Robert comes closer, humming happily when their lips touch for a short, gentle kiss. Aaron reaching out to grip Roberts sleeve as he begins to pull away.

“Thank you.” Robert murmurs against them, pulling away with a smile as he squeezes the hand that was still placed on his thigh. “For checking up on me.” 

“Yeah well...” Aaron shifts in his seat. “I didn’t like seeing you so upset Rob, I hated it to be honest. My mum...she doesn’t know you like I do. Your ain’t some sleazy babysitter, and you have never overstayed your welcome at my house. Your...well your just great aren’t you? A great babysitter, a great friend, a great...whatever we are.”

Robert barks out a laugh at that, shaking his head.

“I like where things are at with us at the moment.” Aaron finishes off, staring into Roberts eyes. “I don’t want my mum to ruin what we got.” 

“She’s not going to ruin anything.” Robert taps his chest “I’m strong, can handle anything me.”

Aaron looks him up and down, teasingly looking at him “you sure?”

“Hey!”

Aaron gets shoved away with a laugh. And he watches Robert as he makes his way back to the kitchen, grabbing the spoon again to stir some white sauce in a pan. “So do I get to try your famous pasta then?” He asks, making his way towards the kitchen table.

He couldn’t help but think that Robert was so in his element in the kitchen. How he’s stirring the sauce, as he gently adds the herbs to his food. How good he is at multi tasking, he’s impressed as he can see there’s not cooking book next to him. 

Remembering recipes on the top of your head must be a talent.

“Well..” Robert draws out the word with a smirk as he looks back at Aaron. “We can’t waste that wine you brought now can’t we?” 

“Mhmm.” Aaron hums, holding the bottle up “fancy wine this.”

“You betta pour me a glass then.” 

Aaron smiles, beginning to open the bottle as Robert gets the glasses out for him. Of course Robert would have large glasses, I mean he doesn’t blame him. Who doesn’t love a big glass of wine some nights?

“Aaron?”

“Yeah?” He looks at Robert as he pours the wine into the glasses, seeing the fond look on his face. “What?”

“I like where things are going with us too.”

And yeah..Aaron couldn’t help his smile becoming wider at that.

~~~

“That...” Aaron groans as he sinks back into the sofa, glass in hand as he thinks about the food he had just eaten. It was like heaven on a plate for him. “Was the best meal I have ever tasted.”

And it was, he ain’t lying. The first mouthful of Robert pasta in red sauce exploded with many different levels of tastes and flavours that Aaron slightly moaned in delight when the first piece of pasta hit his tongue. The creaminess of it, the herbs and flavourings used, the light pasta which slightly melted in the mouth. To top it off with some parmesan cheese and a slices of garlic bread...Aaron could say that this dinner was a masterpiece. 

He might of showed his bad dinner habits when eating that but it was just so _good_. His mouth waters thinking about it now.

Robert watches him with a smirk, washing the last plate before joining him on the sofa, drink in hand. “Well your welcome.” 

“Seriously.” Aaron breathes out as he turns his head to Robert “how did you learn to cook that good?” 

“I did a lot of cooking in my teenage years.” Robert shrugs “was a hobby of mine. I like trying different recipes each week for my family to try. Swear mum was getting sick of me messing her kitchen every week.” 

“Seriously, you can plait hair, cook, draw...what can’t you do?”

“Knitting.” Robert says it is bluntly that is gets a laugh out of Aaron. “People say it’s very therapeutic but..” he looks down at his fingers “think my fingers are too long for it.”

“Belle tried to knit my kids a jumper once.” Aaron tells him with a laugh, remembering the...hideous clothing he received from her. “One had an arm missing and I think Amy’s had no hole for her head.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, she stopped after that. Figured knitting wasn’t for her.”

Robert smiles, looking down at the red liquid before hesitantly asking “how were the kids...after you know I left?”

Of course Chas words infuriated him, but he was more annoyed at himself for getting annoyed and angry infront of the kids. He never wanted them to see him like that. He hope he hadn’t scared them, made them think of him differently. Because he loved those kids, and it would break his heart if they became afraid of him because he couldn’t control his anger.

“They were confused.” Aaron explains, sitting more upright in his seat. “I didn’t help with the brief explanation. But they didn’t understand why their nan was being so mean to you. Amy was nearly in tears because she hated seeing you sad.” 

“So..they weren’t afraid?”

“What afraid of you? sorry mate but you ain’t that scary.”

“Aaron I’m being serious.” 

“No... Robert there not.” Aaron assures him with a smile, he remembers the drawing. “Look.” He reaches for his jacket and pulls out the piece of paper. “They even drew you a drawing.”

Robert takes the piece of paper off of Aaron, placing his wine glass down at he opens the paper. His heart swells at the drawing, his smile widening at the three stick figures, the butterflies, the swirls, the writing on top of it. “They drew this?”

“Yeah.” Aaron couldn’t help but warmly smile at Roberts reaction to the drawing. “You mean a lot to them Robert. They wanted to show you that.”

Robert breathes out as his eyes glisten with tears, he gulps trying to hold them in as he looks back at the drawing. But the ball of emotion stuck in his throat was making it harder for him. He can’t wait to see them tomorrow and give them a massive hug as a thank you. This was defiantly being put up on the fridge where everyone could see it. This definitely cheered him up a lot. 

He tilts his head to see it at a different angle, he slightly frowns. “Do they think I’m a giant or something?” He couldn’t help but comment on the massive height difference between himself and the kids. Yeah of course he was taller than them, but not _that_ tall.

Aaron peers at the drawing, eye widening as he didn’t notice that before. Because wow, the height difference...it was there. “Yeah.. guess Oliver ain’t good with measurements just yet.”

Robert laughs “it doesn’t matter.” He shakes his head “it’s great, I’ll put it on my fridge in a bit.”

He places it down before picking up the tv remote. “Wanna watch some Tv?”

“Sure.” 

Robert switches it on, before pushing himself back into Aaron chest, head resting on his shoulder as his legs come up to rest on the coffee table in a slight angle. Aaron was shocked at Roberts confidence of cuddling up to him, his eyes widening as he did so. But Aaron liked it, it felt.. _right_. Having Robert leaning against his chest, being so close to eachother. He slowly wraps an arm around him, resting his hand on his stomach as he rests his chin on the top of Roberts head. 

They haven’t really cuddled before, not like this. Aaron thinks it might be something he enjoys between the two men. Well..apart from kissing him of course. 

Having a warm body relaxing into him, it was nice. 

“Hope there’s something good on.” Robert says as he flicks through the channels. “Nothing on the TV lately.” 

“Think a Mission Impossible film is on some channel.”

Robert rolls his eyes, but his thumb pressing the button to find the channel anyway. “of course you would like that film.”

Aaron leans his head away “hey, there’s nothing wrong with a good action film. Just because we don’t like to sit for hours watching nerdy films like-hey!”

He pouts dramatically rubbing the spot the Robert just hit on his thigh. “That hurt Robert.” He whines in a childish voice. 

“Aww.” Robert pouts back at him, his head titled up towards him. “You want a kiss to feel better?”

Aaron thinking how he wouldn’t mind that, and he shifts in his seat by the way Robert had asked him that question. Shivers slowly coming up his spine. “Well, if your suggesting it then...”

Robert cheekily grins up at him, and Aaron gently curls a finger under his chin to tilt his head up higher to press his lips into his.

The movie was forgotten then.

And before you know it, Robert was pushed back into the sofa. Aaron slowly climbing onto of him, his thighs slowly secured around Roberts hips, his hands tugging on the blond locks as their lips more heavily together.

Robert lets out a small moan at the tug of his hair, his hands tightening on the other waist. And Aaron thinks of how much he liked that sound, his lower region was definitely telling him how much he liked it.

With their lips still moving, Aaron proceed to slowly grind down on the others pelvis. Breathless moans filling the air, hands discovering bodies. Lips not leaving eachothers. 

“Fuck, Aaron.” Robert whispers in pleasure as Aaron proceeds with his lips to travel down the blonde’s neck. He closes his eyes when Aaron hits _the_ spot on his neck that gets him going, he gasps when a short bite is made into it. 

Aaron wickedly grins against Roberts skin. Moving his lips back up to Roberts, giving a slight tug to his bottom lip before capturing them back with his. Thinking of how much he wanted to more, how much he wanted his hand to trail down Roberts body and-

But before they could continue to make out across the sofa, Robert phone cuts them off, a short buzz coming from the coffee table. 

They both pull away with a gasp, Robert slowly moving his hand to grab his phone. He reads the message, and lets out a short groan as his head falls back against the soft surface. “Mum’s back in ten.” He mutters apologetically looking up at Aaron. 

Aaron deeply sighs, slightly disappointed “It’s alright.” He shrugs with a smile, leaning back forward to kiss Roberts lips once last time. He climbs off the man’s lap, placing himself back into his seat.

“We’ve still got ten minutes.” Robert whisper, biting his lip as he leans up on his elbows to stare at Aaron.

And Aaron looked over at him and Robert’s body and face was incredibly _inviting_ , however Aaron resists. “I know, but I don’t think your mum would like to see us with our hands down eachother trousers.”

Robert chuckles, realising how he doesn’t want his mum to see that either. The horror he would have seeing his mothers face at the front door while their hands were discovering eachother throughly. He gets up as Aaron opens his arm up to him, and Robert rests his head on Aaron’s chest. Aaron wrapping an arm around him, shuffling down to get comfortable on the sofa. 

He smiles as he hears Robert grunt and rolls his eyes at some of the lines said in the film. Saying how ridiculous it is. And Aaron hopes his mum forgets the time and comes in a bit later.

He wants to stay like this, with Robert, just for a little while longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date, another step in their relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all are well!
> 
> So sorry about the slight delay of this chapter. Basically I had something written down, didn’t like it, so I scrapped my previous idea for this chapter and written a new one. So here’s a longish chapter for you all to make up for it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

With the kids sleeping over at Cain and Moira’s for the night, Aaron wasted no time to ask Robert out on another date. His stomach flipping with excitement at having the chance to spend time alone with Robert again, as they haven’t had the chance this past week. Because of work, because of family...Aaron couldn’t wait to just have the blonde man back in his arms again.

They decided to go to a little bar in Hotten, somewhere where Robert goes occasionally with his friends. It’s not too big, not to small. Not too crowded but not somewhere where it’s always empty. Robert said that they have decent drink and entertainment. 

Aaron said he didn’t care as long as he got to spend time with him, just the two of them. 

Maybe after they can come back to Aaron’s, where they could listen to some music, have another few drinks, maybe Aaron could have Robert in his arms like he did just before Sarah came home. He couldn’t help to admit that he enjoyed having Robert so close to him, his head resting against his chest, his fingers playing with the hem of Aaron’s jumper as he played with the blond locks that on Roberts head. 

He liked to have that experience again.

And then maybe...Aaron will ask Robert to stay the night.

He’s been thinking about that ever since he left Roberts that night. Being that close to Robert, having him by his side, a warm body to make him feel somewhat complete, makes him want _more_. He admits to himself that he hates leaving Robert sometimes, gets an unsettling feeling when there time together is ended so quickly because Aaron has to get back to the kids.

He’s not blaming his children for anything, they come first before anything else, and they both know that. But now with them gone for the night, and not returning till they come home from school in the afternoon, Aaron’s going to grasp at the opportunity.

And he’s not asking Robert to stay over for.... _that_ , no. Aaron realised after the time they had on Robert’s sofa that he wasn’t ready to move forward sexually with him. He wants more time with just...being with Robert. He doesn’t want them to move too fast in that direction, he knows when the moment is right and it’s just not yet. 

It’s that cliche kind of thing, wanting that moment with Robert to be special.

But being close to someone, holding them close as they sleep in eachothers arms. Feeling their heartbeat against yours. Waking up to them in the morning, being in their own little world. It’s different, and that’s something Aaron feels like he’s ready for. 

Of course, he’s nervous. If Robert says yes, this is the first time since Matthew he’s going to be sharing a bed with someone, being _that_ close with someone again. He feels like he knows he’s going to find it awkward....strange at first. That’s if Robert even says yes, he kind of has small bit of hope that he will. 

And if he doesn’t, well that’s okay too. 

But he made sure his bedroom looks decent, just in case. 

Aaron walks down the stairs, humming a soft tune that was coming from the radio as he grabs his jacket which was laid over the back of the sofa. Sliding it on he checks the time to see that Robert will be picking him up in fifteen minutes, the blonde insisting he would drive this time so Aaron can have a few drinks. 

Well, he can have one beer now to pass the time can’t he?

But before he could step into the kitchen to grab one, there’s a knock on the front door. 

Turning slowly to the sound, he frowns. He wasn’t...he wasn’t expecting anyone.

Well, he was expecting Robert, but the man was texting him when he was outside. 

It wasn’t Moira or Cain coming back with his children, as they sent a photo around fifteen minutes ago with his kids and Issac cuddled up on the sofa watching tv, telling him that they were all fine, and that his two had enjoyed their time on the farm today. 

“Aaron, love, you here?”

Aaron eyes widen.

_Oh no_

What the hell was his mum doing here? 

“Y-yeah I’m in here.” 

_Shit, what was he going to do?.... Why now?....Why?_

With the sound of his mothers heels coming closer he quickly takes his jacket off in a blind panic, jumping onto the sofa and switching on TV as his mum enters the living room, showing her that he was just having a night in on the sofa. “Hey mum.” 

“Hey love, you look nice.” 

“Oh..” he looks down at the deep blue shirt he was wearing, he gives it a slight tug. “this old thing, found it in the back of the wardrobe.” He lets out a nervous chuckle “what are..what are you doing here?”

He quickly glances to the clock...okay...he has some time. 

“We haven’t spoken in a few days....”

_Oh god she’s gonna be here for ages ain’t she?_

“...and I was just wondering if everything was okay?” 

Aaron nods at her question, they haven’t spoken in a few days because he might have been ignoring her. Because firstly, he was still annoyed at her after the incident with Robert, and secondly all she’s spoken about is Paddy’s birthday which is around the corner. 

Like he knows she’s worried, but the constant chatter about it is driving him up the wall, and it’s not just him she’s annoying. 

“Yeah I’m fine mum.” Aaron replies “just you know....work, entertaining the kids.” 

“Oh..” Chas sits down next to him. “I just thought you were annoyed at me.”

Aaron scoffs, shrugging his shoulders. “well I am a little.” There’s no point lying to her. 

“Oh Aaron...” Chas moves to squeeze his hand. “I’m so sorry about the way I acted, especially around the kids. It was out a line and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have caused a scene.” 

Aaron was quite shocked that his mum has actually apologised for something, and she was sincere about it. But while he appreciates it, it’s not him who she should be apologising to. “Mum, I appreciate it, but it ain’t me who you should be saying sorry to.” 

Chas frowns. “Who should I be apologising to?” 

“To Robert mum, he was so upset w-”

“Oh, _him_.”

Aaron eyes widen at how demeaning her voice went. “Yes, him mum. He did nothing wrong.” 

“He was here-”

“Because I said he could stay.” Aaron cuts her off firmly, taking his hand away from her. “You didn’t have the right to speak to him like that, he was here looking after your child because you were too busy to do so.”

Chas looked away with pursed lips. “I’m not trying to start a fight-”

“Neither am I mum.” Aaron exclaims softly. He tries to calm himself down, not wanting to wind himself up before meeting Robert. “Mum you don’t understand your words hurt sometimes. Yeah, you say your saying things because you know best but they just come from spite.” 

Chas scoffs out “oh that’s _just_ ridiculous. I know what I’m saying is right.” 

“No, mum sometimes your not.” Aaron stares at her with a hard stare. “The decisions I make are because I want to make them. Just...think before you speak, please. Because your words will bite you in the ass one day and people will drop out of your life with a click of the fingers.” 

He hopes that saying this, it will give his mum the chance to think about the way she is around some people. Her words do hurt, Aaron’s been at the front of them. She can get nasty when she wants. 

He just wants his mum to understand, just a little bit about what her words can do. 

But of course, when does his mum ever listen to anyone, especially her own son? 

“The way I’ve been has got me where am I today, and I’m not changing myself because some people are being pathetically upset about what I say to them.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, he hasn’t got time for this. “Why do I even bother?” He mutters. 

“I’m going to head off now.” Chas stands up, wrapping her coat around her more tightly. “I just came here to apologise, I’ve said what I needed to say. Now I’m going to be busy because of Paddy’s fiftieth in a few days so....”

He lets her carry on, staring far into the distance as he just reels in anger at the women. He doesn’t understand, he doesn’t get how she doesn’t feel like she needs to change. To be a better person, for herself and others. 

But his mum was too far into her head to see the bigger picture. 

“You know what mum?” Aaron stands up to face his mum, who stops by the entrance of the living room. 

“What?” 

_Don’t come back unless you realise what you are doing to others...  
_

_Think about the way you are before you speak to me again...  
_

_I don’t know if I can do this anymore...  
_

That’s what he wished he could say, but his words falter, he hasn’t got the courage.

“...nothing.” Aaron says in the end, he sends her a timid tight lip smile. “Guess I’ll see you soon.” 

Chas smiles, not understanding that there a gap that’s happening between her and her son. Not understanding the string that holds their relationship together is tethering. She just says her goodbyes and in two seconds she’s gone. Aaron lets out a groan of frustration as he kicks the sofa in anger.

“Why couldn’t I say anything.” He spits quietly to himself, pinching between his eyes as he becomes more angry with himself.

His phone buzzes on the coffee table. 

**Robert:** I’m outside xx

Aaron takes a deep breath, muttering to himself to calm down as he puts his coat back on him again, grabbing the essentials that he needs before he heads out. 

He’s not going to let this little squabble ruin this night.

He gets into the car, after making sure his mum was well gone and seeing Robert blindly smiling at him as he gets in, his anger that he had before melts away quickly. 

Because Robert does that to him, he makes him feel better.

Robert begins to speak “He-mmph!”

Aaron surges forward, cutting Robert off from speaking by pressing his lips into Roberts. Hands coming up to cup the back of his neck as their lips move hungrily together, making Aaron feel more better than he was before.

He’s glad his mum had left, driving back to her home, not knowing that her son is making out with the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen.

“Hi,” Aaron whispers as he pulls away, his eyes gleaming with happiness, his smile widening at Robert shocked face.

“Wow.” Robert blinks a few times, getting himself back together. He clears his throat “well that was unexpected.”

Aaron laughs, shrugging his shoulders “just felt like doing it.”

“Well keep doing it, really enjoyed that.” Robert bluntly admits which sets another laugh out of Aaron. He turns the car on, glancing over at Aaron who was putting his seatbelt on. It was like he knew that something was wrong. “Are you okay?”

Aaron glances up at him as the seatbelt clicks into place, he sighs. “I’ll tell you on the drive.”

~~~

The bar that they were at was more modern than Aaron expected.

The neon lights on the wall clashed with the yellow lights on the table, the bright swivel chairs clashed with the soft wooden bar, the bright posters stand out against wall, the bottles of alcohol stuck around the bar giving it some type of rustic feel. 

Even though it’s a place Aaron wouldn’t go to regularly, it was nice for a small bar in the corner of Hotten. 

The atmosphere wasn’t too busy either, the soft melodies the DJ was playing matched with it. Aaron was glad that there was only a few people deciding to come in here for a Tuesday evening drink. Firstly because Aaron ain’t too big on massive crowds, and secondly he doesn’t have to scream at the top of his voice for Robert to hear, their conversations can remain private in the circular booth they are sat in.

Robert was at the bar getting drinks for them, and he watches him from a distance with his head in one of his hands. He looked good, like really good tonight. His jeans were tight, making....certain assets stand out. His deep purple shirt that he was wearing made his eyes pop, the green in Roberts eyes standing out against his face. 

Aaron bites his lip, wondering how he’d ever had the chance with a man like this. 

With Robert away at the bar it gives him time to think about that big question he wants to ask him. His mind circling with thoughts, thinking when...how can he say what he wants to say to Robert. Does he go formal or casual? Does he make a joke of it? Or does he be honest and tell how he hates when Robert walks away from him, wanting to call him back and ask him to stay longer? How his mood dampens when he realises Robert has to leave and he watches his car drive into the distance? How he likes Robert being in his arms, being that protective?

Does he tell Robert that he’s _just_ ready for more? 

But one thing he knows that it will come naturally, he’s never had to force anything with Robert. He always says stuff from the heart, and maybe that’s a bit risky.

But Aaron may be ready to take a few risks in this relationship. 

“Here we go,” 

Aaron smiles as Robert slides a beer over to him, “thanks.” 

“You okay?” Robert sits by him, nudging his arm with his. “You seemed to be in thought.” 

“Oh just..” Aaron scratches the back of his head, “just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“Nothing.” Aaron quickly answers, his eyes widening as he places a hand on Roberts thigh. “What’s that drink you got there?” He asks, diverting the conversation, making a weird face at the blue drink that Robert has infront of him. 

“Blue Lagoon.” Robert smiles. The drink contained pink sugar around the rim, a cocktail umbrella and a swirly straw, Aaron found it too much just staring at it, but Robert seemed to like it as he takes a big sip. “They do nice cocktails here.”

Aaron amusingly smiles up at him “never thought you would be a cocktail drinker.” 

“Well sometimes I prefer a cocktail over a beer.” Robert slings his arms around Aaron’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “Me, Vic and some of the villagers come on a Wednesday sometimes. Two for one on cocktails so we always grab two each.”

“You go out on Wednesday?”

“It’s karaoke Wednesday!” Robert grins at him, waggling his eyebrows “you should come one time, we could sing a duet.”

Aaron snorts, shaking his head. “mate you are never going to hear me sing like...ever.” 

He doesn’t sing, not even in the shower, not even when his kids want him to sing along to one of their songs. And not even a good persuasion would get him to sing to anyone, or sing anywhere.

Robert gives him a pleading look. “Oh _come on_ , not even _one_ song.” 

“No.” Aaron shakes his head. “I’ll leave the singing to you.” He pauses. “But I might take the the offer of coming, hear you singing will make my day, it’ll be a laugh.” 

“Excuse me.” Robert gasps mock offence, placing his hand on his chest “I have a voice of an angel.”

“Well...” Aaron scrunches his nose as he picks up his beer “the singing you do around my house says otherwise.” 

“Oh..” Robert gets flustered, a pinkish hue coming onto his cheeks. “You hear me?”

“Yeah..” Aaron scoffs out, remembering the time he listened to Robert humming a tune from the kitchen with a soft smile on his face, watching as Robert didn’t give a care in the world as he was moving his body to the song. He’s not going to admit it, but that was a favourite moment of his, watching Robert being so carefree and just being himself. “Amy asked me once what was the racket coming from the-”

He laughs as he gets pushed away by Robert, the man folding his arms and looking away with a small pout of his face.

“Awww.” He coos, prodding Roberts cheek with his finger “did I make you upset?”

The small glare Robert gives him makes him laugh harder. 

He places a kiss on his cheek, “feeling better now?” 

Robert makes sound as he shakes his head, tucking his lips in to hide the smile that wants to break out on his face. 

Aaron places two kisses on the cheek closest to him “any better?”

Robert shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. 

Aaron smirks, nods to himself before he moves his head more forward to place a firm kiss on the the other lips. “Better?” He whispers, bumping his nose softly with Roberts.

Robert smile, giving one shoulder a shrug. “I guess. But maybe...” he leans forward again and captures Aaron’s lips in his again, after a few seconds of their lips moving gently together he pulls away. “There.” He pats Aaron’s cheek “much better.”

Aaron falls back into his seat with a large grin, his eyes twinkling under the yellow lights. 

They maybe be seen as this cheesy couple kissing in the booth of the bar, but Aaron hasn’t got the sudden urge to care. 

Its weird, with Matthew, he was very resistant on how much PDA was shown between the two on them. With Robert, it’s different.

And no, he’s not comparing his relationships, he’d never do that. He just finds it strange, how different relationships can be.

He guesses it’s because you grow as a person, and when you grow you sometimes change your perspective of things. 

Aaron’s feels like he had to do a lot of growing these past two years. 

His phone buzzes on the table. Aaron groans when he sees the name on the screen.

“Who’s that?”

“Mum.” Aaron grunts out, he locks his phone, not wanting to talk to his mum again tonight. “Just checking something about Paddy’s fiftieth. It’s like she didn’t realise we had a spat a few hours ago.” 

“Like you said,” Robert shrugs “she’s so blind that she doesn't realise things.”

When Aaron told him about what happened before he got there made him have a bubble of anger, again for this woman. Not for him, because he knew he wasn’t going to get an apology off the women, but he was angry for Aaron. Because he’s sick of seeing Aaron so deflated every time he speaks to her. And how can he not be deflated, he tried to have a serious conversation about her behaviour, which she completely shut down. 

Robert thinks that she’s a lost cause, so stubborn that she doesn’t see what’s happening around her, never going to change. He won’t tell that to Aaron though, he wants to, but Aaron loves his mum very much despite her attitude.

“I’m sorry your mum was like that with you though.” Robert says to him gently, squeezing Aaron’s shoulder. “It’s shit.” 

“It’s alright,” Aaron shrugs “you know it doesn’t bother me anymore.”

Robert gives him a look.

“Okay maybe it still does.” Aaron sighs, “but you know, I have the kids, Sue, I have you.” He grabs Roberts hand, “I’ll put through any shit my mum gives me knowing that I have people that support me, make me happy.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you make everything better Rob.” 

Oh. 

Robert is startled by the man’s words, wasn’t expecting Aaron to be be so forward with his words. He’s not used to this, not use to someone speaking to him like this, treating him so goodly. But it doesn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat, doesn’t stop the bright smile that begins to hurt his cheeks, and doesn’t stop him showing his appreciation for Aaron’s words.

“C’mere” Robert whispers, his hand that was around his glass coming up to cup Aaron’s cheek as they share a slow, meaningful kiss. Robert pushing everything he felt through this kiss, Aaron humming happily as the kiss moves a tad deeper, hands tightening into Roberts shirt. 

God, he can never get enough of them, the smooth pink lips that fit right against his chapped ones. Sometimes he wishes he didn’t have to take breath so he could continue on. 

“I should say things like that more often if that’s the response I’m going to get.” Aaron jokes as the kiss comes to an end. His eyes gleaming with happiness as he stares at the man infront of him. 

Robert laughs “what? You got more lines like that under your sleeve.”

“Ummm...” Aaron tilts his head, “no not really, give me a few days.” 

The blonde laughs again, and an adoring smile is placed on Aaron’s face before he takes a sip of his beer. 

Even though his mind is holding on to what happened with his mum before. He’s not going to let his mum ruin their night.

She’s _not_.

They both make a pack to not speak about Chas on their dates for a while. 

“To a Chas free zone.” Robert says smirking, holding up his glass to Aaron. 

“I’ll cheers to that.” Aaron clinks his glass with Roberts, before taking a gulp of his own.

“You sure you don’t wanna try this?”

“Robert, if you put that sugary sweetness anywhere near my mouth....” 

And the conversation moves on. 

One drink turns into two, and then three for Aaron, Robert stopping after his second drink as he is the designated driver for the night. 

The night has been a blast for the both of them, both glad to spend time like this again. Laughing, smiling, small kisses that linger on their mouths for ages, sharing bets about people sat at the bar.

“ _I’ll bet you a tenner that the man at the bar fails to flirt with that women he’s with.”  
_

_“Oh, your on.”_

Robert was in the toilet now, and Aaron smiles brightly as the woman at the bar storms off from the drunken man trying to talk to her.

Well, that’s some extra money in his pocket then. 

The clock was ticking towards ten at night, and Aaron knew he would have to say what he wants to say before they make their exit home. He taps his hands nervously against the table as he waits for Robert to arrive back. His mind doing clockworks on what he wants to say.

He remembers, like when asking Robert on his first date, if he just goes for it, it will be fine. 

His eyes light up as he sees Robert make his way back, leaning more forward in his seat, the words on the tip of his tongue.

“Hey Rob can I-”

 _“_ Oh _no”_

Aaron frowns as he turns to where Robert is staring at, he sees a woman draped over a man at the bar, his frown deepens. “Who’s that’s?”

Robert rubs his head in frustration “it’s Bernice.”

“Bernice?” 

“You know, Diane’s daughter..”

Aaron looks over again and slightly remembers her from when he lived at the village, having a vague remembrance of what she looked like and her personality. “I think I remember her...” Aaron says slowly, glancing between the two of them he asks “what’s the matter?”

Robert sighs “her last boyfriend just left her two weeks ago to head to Australia.”

Aaron face drops “oh...right.”

“And...” Robert elongates the word as he nods to the steaming women. “She just found out yesterday that he has a new girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So...the guy left her for another women?” 

“Well that’s what we’re all thinking” Robert sighs again as he leans against the table, keeping a close eye on Bernice at the bar. “She’s absolutely heartbroken over it. Vic told me she might be out tonight, but her friends are nowhere to be seen, and I didn’t expect her to be this drunk.” 

He could see the guy trying to gently pry the woman off him, and he could clearly see the mascara tracks down her face. She wasn’t in a good state.

“Aaron, look she’s my friend and I-”

Aaron understands, nodding his head while giving Roberts hand a squeeze “it’s fine, we’ll take her back yeah?”

“ _I just want somebody to love me!”_

The men’s eyes widen at her wail, “okay maybe we need to take her home quickly.” Aaron suggests, and Robert nods as he makes quick steps to Bernice as Aaron grabs their jackets.

He swallows the words he wants to say, saving them for later. 

Hearing an anguish cry coming from the woman, he quickly moves to help remove Bernice from the premises before she gets anymore attention. 

Aaron never thought this date would take such a turn. 

~~~

Aaron stares at the kitchen door, silently pleading for Robert to hurry up with making tea.

He’s not good, with...comforting an emotional being, he just finds himself being awkward. 

They got her home now, after a few words of persuasion and trying to untangle her arms that were tightly wrapped around Robert to get her into the car. She was sat in the back of the car singing...badly sing songs that were being played on the radio. Both Robert and Aaron worriedly glancing at her, and at eachother. 

“Another tissue?” Aaron suggests lightly, holding out the tissue box to her as he sat opposite her on the coffee table.

Bernice nods, snatching a tissue to blow her nose into which makes Aaron grimace at the sound.

“Ugh, this is embarrassing.” Bernice chokes out as she folds her tissue, looking sheepishly up at Aaron. “Haven’t been back to the village in ages and this is the first impression I give you.” She laughs as she tugs her windswept hair. “look at me.” 

“Well..” Aaron shrugs, trying to make a joke of the situation “at least your not Brenda.” 

The joke clearly didn’t work...

Bernice sniffs “at least Brenda has someone to love.” A heartbreaking cry escapes her lips.

Aaron eyes widen, _please Robert hurry up_ he thinks frantically, glancing to the kitchen door and to the now crying woman. “Hey, it’s alright.” Aaron awkwardly pats her knee, thinking he needs to do something to comfort her. “it’s fine, your alright.”

“He left me for...the most beautiful woman out there.” Bernice cries as she wipes her eyes “the shiny hair, the perfect teeth, she has a designer bag and everything.”

“Well-”

“Designer Aaron!”

Aaron doesn’t know how to respond to that, wants the ground to swallow him whole.

Bernice sobs louder.

He’s _really_ not good at this. 

He’s glad that Robert comes back in with her tea a few seconds after. “Where have you been?” He grits through his teeth as Robert comes to sit down next to the crying woman. 

“I couldn’t find the tea bags.” Robert whisper to him before turning to crying Bernice “here you go, drink your tea yeah?”

“I don’t want it.”

“Bernice you need to drink something before you head to bed.”

“Why aren’t I ever good enough Rob?”

Aaron and Robert slowly look at eachother, not knowing what to say.

“Everyone leaves me.” Bernice sniffs, dabbing her eyes with a tissue “No one wants to stay with me. I loved him so much.”

“Oh Bernice,” Robert squeezes her shoulder in comfort “I know you did.”

“He just went, poof..” she clicks her fingers on the work ‘poof’ “disappeared into thin air, no contact.”

“No contact?” Aaron asks Robert who nods at the question.

“Hasn’t contacted her since he vanished early in the morning.” 

Aaron thinks of how much of dick this bloke is, how could someone do that to someone? Leave someone, leave them confused, leave someone blaming themselves thinking that they have done something wrong. And what Aaron finds harsh the most is that he didn’t have the courage to tell Bernice the truth. This guy was the biggest weakling going. He nods to himself, deciding to speak up and say something.

“Bernice he never deserved you.” Aaron states as he places the tissue box down next to him, leaning forward on his arms, grabbing the crying woman’s attention.

“Wha-”

“You deserve so much better than some bloke who just jumps on a plane when he feels like it, moves on with a snap of his fingers. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“Aaron’s right Bernice..” Robert speaks up, moving his hand to comfort Bernice who quickly pushes him away. 

“You didn’t know him!” Bernice exclaims. “you didn’t know him like I do.” 

“Bernice..,” Robert sighs “he left in the middle of the night, because he was too much of a wussy to tell you the truth.”

“If he loved you he would have told you the truth.” Aaron says softly, he didn’t want to sound mean, but maybe being a tad harsh would get through to her. “If he loved you, he wouldn’t have just vanished on you. I’m sorry, but he’s gone, he’s not coming back.”

“But...” Bernice heavily glances between the two men, “but I love him, I love him so much. He was the perfect guy for me, and he just...he just went away. What if I did something wrong?”

”You did nothing.” Robert tells her firmly “Don’t blame yourself for this.”

“It’s all him.” Aaron adds on “he was the one who had all the problems, not you.” 

Bernice looks down to her hands, sniffling quietly to himself.

Aaron sadly smiles, he does feel bad for her. “I know it’s hard, still loving someone that broke your heart. But I’m telling you from experience, holding onto something or someone ain’t going to do you any good.” 

He watches as Bernice looks away, as if she was gathering her thoughts and taking in what Aaron had. He slightly holds in his breath as he hopes he hasn’t made things worse. He hopes he hasn’t pushed it, but he wants her to understand, learn what he learnt a few weeks back.

Holding on can sometimes be worse for you than good. 

And of course the situations are different, Bernice boyfriend flew to the other side of the world, his...ex-husband passed away. It’s different yes, but the holding on part of it is the same. 

He learnt what wasn’t good, and he grew from that. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be the person now, he wouldn’t have Robert, he wouldn’t be happy with what he’s got. He hopes Bernice can move forward from this situation, throw the guy in the bin and understand how much of a good person she is. 

He glances over at Robert who mouths a ‘you okay?’ to him. He realised that he must have been deep in thought. Aaron nods his head with a smile before he turns back to the crying women who was about to speak.

“Your...you’re right.” Bernice says in the end, and Aaron internally lets out a sigh of relief as he realises he hasn’t said anything out of line. “I’m just being silly.” 

“Hey.” Robert brings Bernice closer to him, letting the wet eyed woman lean on his shoulder. “Being heartbroken ain’t being silly. Of course you’re going to be upset over this.”

“I just... I just feel like I’m never going to find anyone else.”

“And who says that?” Robert rubs her back as she sniffles into her shirt, her mascara making marks into it, he praises himself for wearing a dark coloured shirt. “You...you can find anyone, your Bernice Blackstock, who’s independent and runs a popular salon in this village I might add..”

Bernice smiles. 

“And who’s the only one who can neck a bottle of wine on a night out eh?” Robert continues, making Bernice choke out a laugh and Aaron to widely smile at the pair infront of him. “And who can kill a rendition of a Celine Dion song at karaoke?”

“Oh well that’s something I have to see.” Aaron adds, thinking that he might just have to take up Roberts offer of coming to karaoke Wednesday. The three share a laugh, Bernice’s tears seem to be drying up now. 

She groans, rubbing her forehead as she pulls away from Robert, she picks up her tea. “I think I’m ready for bed now.” 

Robert was hesitant to leave his friend by herself “You going to be okay?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I’ll maybe wallow a few more hours before I head to sleep.” She wipes her face with a sheepish face. “Thank you boys, I’m sorry I ruined your night.” 

“Oh of course you haven’t, seeing your face made it more better.” Robert teases, sending a wink over to Aaron who shakes his head at him with a smile. 

“You got a good one there Sugden.” She pats Robert on the cheek before giving him a warning finger “if you mess this up...”

“I know I know you’ll dye my eyebrows bright pink in my sleep.” Robert finishes her sentence off for her with a wide smile, gesturing for her to get up. “Come on I’ll help you up the stairs.” 

Aaron stands up with them, stumbling to catch Bernice as she falls into him for a hug. 

“It’s lovely see you Aaron.” She slurs slightly, tapping the man’s head as he pulls away with a polite smile. “You’ve grown so much.” 

“Thanks...I guess.” He squeezes her arm “your gonna find someone soon alright? Someone that makes you happy....” he trails off, leaving it at that, leaving the three words he wanted to add on the end of his sentence. 

_Just like I am._

The words stick with him as he watches Robert help a stumbling Bernice up the stairs. 

They stick with him as he tidied up the place, pinching the tissues Bernice used with the tips of his fingers and throwing them into the bin with a disgusted frown. 

And they stick with him as he waits outside, leaning against Roberts car as the other closes Bernice’s front door, making his way down the pathway with a smile. 

“Well...that was interesting.” 

“Yeah..” Aaron breathes out “I hope she’ll be alright.” 

“I’ll think she’ll be fine.” Robert slides his hands into his jean pockets. “I think she really hadn’t realised that he actually left her until she saw a picture of him and a new women. It’s probably hit her hard. “ 

Aaron scoffs “what a prick.”

“Yeah, a huge one. Lets just say if he comes back to the village he might be kicked straight out by a few people, Diane would be round with a broom chasing him out of here.” 

Aaron laughs, the image Robert presents him sending him into a fit of giggles. 

Robert looks apologetic “Sorry the night ended like this.” 

“It’s fine. I had fun regardless.” Aaron assures him as he pushes off his right foot to take step closer, stares into the other eyes. “Night doesn’t have to end just yet though.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert eyebrows raise at the statement, humming when he gets tug closer to Aaron by the waist. “Drinks back at yours then?”

And Aaron thinks, this is it.

“And maybe you can stay the night.” 

It takes a few seconds to take Aaron’s words in, Robert finally understanding what he means by the shocked look that suddenly appears on his face. “You want me to stay at yours?”

“ _Just_ sleeping.” Aaron explains, not wanting to lead Robert on a different path. 

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Aaron breathes out, tightening his hands on the man’s waist. “The kids ain’t going to be back cause Moria and Cain are dropping them off at school....and I don’t have to be in work until ten tomorrow.” Aaron shrugs “and I’m ready, I’m ready for our relationship to progress...aren’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Robert’s quick to reply, nodding at the same time. “Yeah of course.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” 

“Umm..”

“Rob?”

Robert takes a step back, looking away before admitting “I just don’t want you to push yourself in this, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if I’m too much.” 

Wait, where did this come from?

“Robert when have you ever pushed me.” Aaron says to him, honestly filled in his eyes. “You’ve always waited for me, you’ve been so patient in all of this and I’m...extremely grateful for that. But I’ve been trying to ask you this all bloody night so I think I know what I want.” 

Robert chuckles, his body relaxing after Aaron calms his certain worry. “all night?”

“Yeah..” Aaron nods to Bernice house “but then you know...Bernice happened.”

Robert smiles, licking his lips before his hands come up to cup Aaron’s face.

And as the night sky shows it’s stars, they glimmer down towards the couple that lips are tightly locked together, their bodies entwined in an embrace. 

“So you’ll stay?”

“Yeah, I’ll stay.” 

And that’s how the night ends, Aaron setting an alarm for the morning while he watches Robert with his back against his bedroom headboard. Watches as Robert gets changed at the bottom of his bed into some joggers and t-shirt Aaron gave him, watches as Robert brushes his teeth in his en-suite with the spare toothbrush that Aaron had. And he watches as Robert climb into bed next to him with a hesitant smile. 

All of this with these nervous butterflies in his stomach. 

“You okay?” Robert asks, bringing the covers around him.

“I’m good.” Aaron replies, and he wasn’t lying, he really was. He looks down to his hands “I’m sorry if you are expecting more to-”

“Oi, stop that.” Robert cuts him off firmly, making Aaron’s gaze quickly look back up at him. “If you aren’t ready for.. us being sexual together, it’s fine. I don’t mind waiting.” He smiles “we’ll focus on that when we’re ready it yeah? let’s just...focus on the now.” 

_Focus on the now._

yeah, Aaron could do that.

“Come here then.” Aaron opens his arms up to him, raising his eyebrow twice. “Give me a cuddle.”

Robert rolls his eyes as makes his way into Aaron’s arms, both men sinking down more under the covers with their arms wrapped around eachother. Robert head pressed against his shoulder, nose slightly touching his neck, hands placed on Aaron’s chest as the others arms were tightly wrapped around him. 

“Alright?” Robert whispers, glancing up at Aaron through his eyelashes, just wanting to make sure that the other was comfortable. Aaron nods. 

Robert smiles against his skin, smiles wider when he he feels a kiss on his head. “You ain’t a snorer are you?” He teases. 

“Don’t think so.” Aaron replies, his hand moving up Roberts hair, loving the feeling of his golden locks through his fingers. 

“Well, I kick in my sleep so...”

“Kick?” Aaron questions with raises eyebrows as Robert nods. He rolls his eyes “now you tell me.” He jokes, squirming when Robert pinches his hip. “Oi stop that!”

“Ooh your ticklish.” Robert makes a trail with his fingers back down to pinch Aaron hips again. Aaron lets out a soft giggle before he grips Roberts hand.

“Robert...” he warns with a laugh.

The blonde cheekily grins, resting his head back down on Aaron’s shoulder, a hand moving up to draw patterns into Aaron’s t-shirt. Just feeling so...happy. 

He doesn’t realise that Aaron’s feeling the same way. 

Aaron groans slightly as he reaches over to turn the lamp off, bringing his arm back around Robert as he moves his head to rest his chin on top of others head. 

“Goodnight Rob.”

“Goodnight.”

Aaron smiles,

And with Robert in his arms, he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savour the soft chapters because the angst is just around the corner aha 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv is suspicious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are all well! 
> 
> Liv is in this chapter...and you might not like her (I swear she will get better in future chapters ahaha). But like his parents, she doesn’t want Aaron to move on from Matthew. And she listens to Chas...like a lot...and you know Chas causes all the problems so. 
> 
> She might change her mindset in future chapters, but that’s where Liv is at the moment..
> 
> But I couldn’t help but add in some fluffy moments 🥰
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

It was the light rain pattering against the window that awoke Aaron from his dream.

Groaning quietly to himself, he rubs his eyes as he begins to wake up to his surroundings. With him laying on his back, it’s just a turn of the head to check the time on the alarm clock.

_7:03 am_

Aaron silently curses himself as he still has sometime before his alarm to goes off. He doesn’t get to have lie in’s mostly, with getting up early for work and with two young children who need to get up for school. But with them over his Uncle’s house and with him taking half the morning off work he was excited to sleep a little longer, but his body clock said otherwise. 

He shuffles down more on the bed, the covers rising to just his shoulders, his head nearly swallowed into the pillow, something heavy pressing down on his hips...

_Wait...something heavy pressing down on his hips?_

He frowns. 

It takes a moment for him to remember.

Robert. 

He was here, sleeping next to him, the heavy weight being his arm the was was wrapped around Aaron’s hips. 

His mind takes him back to last night, the drinks at the bar, comforting a heartbroken Bernice, them coming back here together, slight giggles as they cuddle down into the bed. 

He smiles, the night was good in the end wasn’t it?

And when he turns his head to see Robert sleeping next to him, his smile grows even wider. 

The blonde man looked peaceful, his mouth slightly open as he sleeps, small quiet snores coming out of him. The man’s hair was flat against his forehead, his eyelashes softly touching the skin as his eyes were shut. The freckles that Robert had standing out to Aaron, his eyes skimming over his face, moving down his neck where the rest of his skin is hidden by the t-shirt he was wearing. 

The natural lighting shining through the window hits the high points of Roberts face, the sharpness of his structure coming through.

Aaron thinks he’s never seen Robert more beautiful. 

He slowly and quietly turns his body so he is laying on his side facing Robert, one hand hiding underneath his pillow while the other one lingers on the duvet. Eyes still set on the face infront of him. 

Sleeping in the same bed as Robert was...different. 

With sleeping by himself for two years, having Robert next to him made him realise again the differences with having someone next to you. The warmth and comfort you get from the body next to yours. The security, you have when an arm is wrapped around you, pulling eachothers bodies closer. The calm feeling you have knowing that is something wakes you up you have that someone there to relax you. 

Aaron hasn’t had a good sleep like the one he had last night in a while, he knows it’s because Robert was next to him.

The only downside was the times he’d woken up to a soft jab at the back of his legs. Robert was right there when he said he kicked in the night, the jab jumping Aaron awake. It was okay though, it didn’t bother him as much. 

So even if the night felt different...it was good, like really good.

Aaron lifts his hand, the palm resting on an angle of Roberts face while his thumb traces an imaginary line across the structure. At first Aaron tries to follows the number of freckles that are embedded into Roberts skin, but slowly just carefully traces his face. His thumb digging into the shallow parts of Roberts face, his thumb skimming over Roberts nose, cheeks and forehead, the skin soft to touch. He was taking everything in, memorising the little details.

He thumb freezes when he just at the edge of Roberts lips, feeling them twitch underneath his thumb.

He was awake.

“Morning.” Aaron whispers, moving his thumb back to Roberts cheeks, making small window motions as Robert eyes peek open, green staring into blue. 

The sleepy man smiles warmly, pushing his head back into the pillow as he groans “what time is it?” 

Aaron turns his head towards his clock. “Quarter past seven”. He replies, smiling when Robert groans tiredly into his pillow. 

“Aww I’m sorry.” Aaron teases with a pout, moving his hand to place back on the duvet. “Is it too early for you?”

Robert hums, nodding his head as he closes his eyes again. 

“What time are you usually up then?”

“Around nine.” Robert murmurs “mum goes on her morning walk around then so I usually wake up before she leaves.” 

Aaron chuckles, wishing he had that luxury of waking up that late in the morning. “Well with two kids you don’t really have the chance to lie in, up at seven every day.” 

“That sounds....awful.” 

Aaron laughs, “well you get used to it.” He smiles softly as the other man’s eyes remain shut, like he was drifting back off to sleep. 

And Aaron would let him, but they both need to get up to start their days soon, and Aaron wants to spend a moment with the blonde man, awake.

So he says, 

“Are you gonna kiss me good morning or just head back to sleep?”

And well, that certainly wakes Robert again. 

The blonde man opens his eyes, rubbing them so the blur that suddenly glazed over them disappears. When his vision becomes slighter clearer, he smiles softly at the face infront of him. Pushing himself up, he leans slightly over Aaron, staring at first, taking in how adorable Aaron looks in the morning.

Aaron juts his chin upwards, their lips becoming closer. 

And Robert dips his head forward and firstly moves to Aaron’s left cheek, giving it a soft peck before moving to his nose and giving a soft peck there, making Aaron scrunch his nose at the touch.

“Robert...” Aaron whines childishly.

Robert chuckles, before he presses his lips where Aaron wants them. 

Aaron hums as Robert lips come into contact with his, taking a few moment to savour the lips that were gently pressed into his, moving the slowly, taking his time.

“Good morning.” Robert whispers against his.

“Mhmm.” Aaron moves his hand to the back of Robert hand, fingers diffing into the locks of hair, pressing a kiss into the others lips once more. “Good morning it is.” 

Robert grins, pulling away from Aaron as he falls back into the bed next to him. “How did you sleep?”

“Good.” Aaron says, turning back on his side, watching as Robert remains on his back, tilting his head towards him. “Best sleep I’ve had in ages.” 

Robert snorts “yeah, right.” 

“No it’s true.” 

Robert eyes widen at that, and he watches as Aaron slowly links their fingers together on his chest, his thumb smoothing the back of his hand. His stomach flips at the moment, as it suddenly comes to him how intimate this moment is. 

He continues to stare down at their entwined hands, widening his grin. 

“You did kick though.” 

Robert turns to look at Aaron, giving him a look that said ‘I told you’. “Did it annoy ya?”

“No not really.” Aaron shrugs “just woke up for a few seconds before dropping off back to sleep.” 

“I don’t know why I do it.” Robert says “I think it’s just a habit of mine..” he smirks “...you were mumbling in your sleep though.” 

Aaron eyes widen “no I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were.” Robert laughs, before he starts to imitate the soft mumbles that Aaron was doing throughout the night, receiving a eye roll from the other man and a slap on the chest from him. “Ow!”

“You deserved it.” Aaron mumbles, chuckling when a small pout is shown on Roberts face. He leans forward to kiss the protruded lip, before he moves his head to Roberts shoulder, hiding his face into the blonde’s neck. 

“You go any plans today?” Robert asks gently, smiling when he feels Aaron nuzzle into his neck.

“Mum holding a meeting for Paddy’s fiftieth after lunch.” Aaron sighs, “we all have jobs to do apparently.”

“Ooo well that will be fun.” Robert teases, pressing a kiss to the top of Aaron’s head.

“Oh yeah, so fun.” Aaron mutters sarcastically “knowing my mum I’ll be put on the duty to hang up the balloons and banners.” 

Robert laughs “well you seem well excited for this party.”

And the truth was, he wasn’t excited. He’s dreading it to be honest. 

“I’m not buzzing about it.” Aaron admits, his eyes glancing down to their linked hands. He continues to stare at them as he continues to speak. “We haven’t had a great relationship these past couple of months, and I still don’t know what happened with Amy and my mum. Gotten nowhere with that situation.” 

“I’m sure she’ll tell you soon.” Robert hums “maybe we can sit her down and ask again?”

“Maybe. But she closes off when we try and get things out of her.” Aaron sighs “we can’t force it, it just frustrating because I hate seeing her like this. I don’t want her feeling awful at this party.”

“I’m sure there will be other kids that will distract her from Chas, who will be frantically rushing around trying to impress everyone.” Robert nudges him “and you and Oliver will be there as well, she’ll be fine.” 

“Mhmm, wish you could come.”

Robert snorts, now that would cause some drama. “imagine your mum’s face if I suddenly rocked up at the party, you’d probably see steam whirling out of her ears.” 

“Well at least there would be some decent entertainment.” 

Robert laughs, moving on the bed to turn on his side so he’s facing Aaron again, he moves his hand to cup the others jaw, his thumb smoothing across Aaron’s cheek. 

Aaron smiles “what you got planned today?”

“Well, I was supposed to be going shopping with Vic but..” Robert glances back at the window “think the rain is gonna stop us from going.”

“What..you afraid of a little rain?”

“It will make my hair flat on my forehead.” Robert complains getting a laugh out of Aaron. 

“I don’t know.” Aaron says after his laughter besides, “kinda like your hair like that.” 

Robert raises his eyebrows “you do?”

“Yeah.” Aaron murmurs out, his hand going up to smooth down some of Roberts hair onto his forehead. The blonde watches him with a small smile. 

“Might have to wear my hair like that more often then.”

“Mhmm, that would be nice.” 

Robert smiles, leaning up to look over Aaron’s shoulder to see the time. “We still have half an hour.” 

Aaron hums a ‘mhmm’ with a nod, a lazy smirk growing on his face “what ever will we do?”

“Well we could lay here until your alarm goes off.” 

“Or?”

“Or..” Robert trails off and presses his lips into Aaron’s, pushing Aaron more into the mattress as Aaron arms wraps around his neck. Soft laughs escaping their lips as Robert covers both of them under the blankets. 

They kiss and cuddle in their own little world under there, letting the outside world do its thing, the rain continuing to make the smallest of noise against Aaron’s bedroom window. 

Aaron didn’t want his alarm to go off, because then they would have to sift back into reality. 

~~~

“Right now that we are all here...”

“More like forced to be here-”

“ _Cain_!”

Aaron has to swallow down a laugh, sending over his Uncle an amused look who was cheekily smirking back at his sister. Aaron looks over at Belle who was trying to keep her shoulder from bobbing up and down, her eyes glazed with amusement like him.

He’s glad he wasn’t the only one that found it a tad funny. 

With the party only a few days away, most of the family have gathered here to find out what needs to be done. Even Liv is here, coming down from uni to help with the prep. 

He feels like she knows the most about what’s going on though, knowing that Liv and Chas have regular calls to catch up.

Aaron doesn’t want to be here, he wishes he was back in bed with Robert, cuddling into the duvets, sitting next to eachother and eating the breakfast that Aaron made. He wished he called in sick, so he doesn’t have to be here and could spend more time with Robert.

But he knew what his mothers reaction would be if he didn’t come into work today. 

“Right...” Chas sighs, standing high and proud at the head of the meeting room table. “As you know Paddy’s birthday is in a few days and all the help is needed for the event.” 

“Can you just get other people to do it?” Cain asks.

“No, we haven’t got the money.”

“But you have the money to hire a band, an ice sculpture, a Buffett, chandeliers....” Aaron adds in, trailing off when Chas gives him a big glare. He shrugs, not caring “I’m just saying.” He mumbles.

“Anyway, _back_ to what _I_ was saying.” Chas says shaking her head at her sons interruption. “Everyone will need...”

Small groans escape the others mouths in the room as she goes on talking about whose got what job to make this party, as she says ‘a marvellous success.’ She’s been stressing all week, her mood draining the other members who work here. She says she just wants it to be perfect, Aaron just thinks she wants it to be the best to show the family off to potential clients that she’s invited. 

“Liv and Belle will be helping me collect.....”

Aaron mind drifts from the shrill of his mother’s voice, his eyes moving to the reddish wooden table that was infront of him, before moving his eyes to his phone, smiling when he’s sees a text from Robert.

He sneakily grabs his phone and places it under the table, hoping that no one saw, hoping that his mum didn’t see. 

**Robert** : Hope your ‘meeting’ is going well aha, miss you x

Aaron bites his lip to hide his wide smile, thumbs typing back a reply. 

**Aaron** : How do you think? Bored out of my wit here. You go shopping in the end? x

He glances back up at the room to see if anyone’s caught him, when no one has noticed, he types a second message. 

**Aaron** : Miss you too x 

**Robert** : Vic dragged me along, my hair is all damp now :( . Mums come along as well x

 **Aaron** : Ooh a family day out then? x 

**Robert** : yeah, but regretting it now since it’s been fifteen minutes and they still haven’t left the shop. I mean how long does it take to realise if you want to buy something? x

 **Aaron** : and that’s why I hate shopping in shopping centres, easier shopping online x 

**Robert** : I’m going to bring you shopping with me one day x 

**Aaron** : you can try mate bu-

“Aaron?” 

Aaron eyes snap back up to see everyone’s eyes on him, Chas speaking out his name with a hard stare. “We’re you paying attention?” She asks slowly. 

“Uh yeah..” he quickly shoves the phone in his pocket, sliding up in his seat “of course I was...just checking the...weather that’s all.” 

“Smooth.” He hears Belle mumble next to him with a small laugh, making him give her a small glare. He turns back to his mum “what you were saying sorry?” 

“Well you and can help with the decorations right? I mean hang up balloons and banners?”

Aaron sighs _well I was correct on what job I would get_ he thinks to himself as he nods his head to his mum’s question. She smiles at him gratefully before speaking again.

Aaron quickly gets his phone out, deleting the message he was about to send and sending a new one.

 **Aaron** : Speak to you in a bit, mum caught me on my phone *nervously gulps*

 **Robert** : Oh god, better leave you to it before you have to hide under your desk for the rest of the day x 

Aaron smiles softly, shaking his head before he puts his phone away, his attention back to the so call meeting at hand.

He didn’t notice his little sisters gaze on him though. 

The meeting ended not too long after, Chas giving a job to each member sat at the table. Ending the meeting with her speech saying how we all love Paddy and wants this day to be the best for him, and if anyone doesn’t stick to their jobs and contributes to the party...

She leaves the threat hanging, walking out of the room with the click of her heels. Other members of the family moving a few moments after her. Aaron and Belle stand up at the same time. 

“I can’t believe I’m spending the whole Friday with Chas.” Belle says quietly to him as she taps something in her phone. 

“Aww.” Aaron mockingly pouts at her, “cant spend time with lover boy.” 

“Shut up you.” Belle glares at him before she looks sadly down at her phone, Aaron jokey smile drops at her expression. “We haven’t really been talking lately, he’s been ignoring half my texts.” She continues.

Aaron frowns, a comforting hand goes up onto her shoulder. “You alright?” 

“Yeah..” Belle sighs, but Aaron knows she’s hiding her upset over this boy. She quickly glances to her side, and seeing Liv getting closer to them she quickly mutters to Aaron “I’ll see you later” before making her exit out of the room. 

Aaron watches her go with a concerned frown. 

“What’s up with her?” Liv asks as she comes to stand next her brother. 

“Boy troubles..” Aaron tells her, turning to lean back against the table, arms crossed. 

“Doesn’t she always have boy troubles.”

“ _Liv_ ” 

“What?” She shrugs at Aaron’s pointed look at her. She grins “you missed me then?” 

Aaron was quick to reply “of course I have.” He replies softly, pulling her into a side hug, resting his head on top of hers. “You know how much I miss you when your miles away.”

“Alright, no need to get all soppy.” Liv groans pulling away with a mocking scowl, “and it ain’t far, it’s Manchester.” 

Aaron smiles. He knows it not too far away from here, but he feels like it’s a long way. When Liv announced that she was going to uni in Manchester Aaron was wary, she never been this far from the family ever since he got to know his little sister many years ago. When she went he didn’t like it at first, a hole missing in their family as she was so far away. But he got used to it, and he’s proud of her for getting this far in life. 

“How is uni going by the way?” Aaron asks.

“Well...you know...assignment...lectures.” 

“Lectures your going to?”

He looks over at Liv, she takes a few moments to answers “maybe.” She mumbles. 

Aaron throw his head back with a laugh, _typical Liv_ he thinks.

“There just so boring Aaron.” Liv groans, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Well your spending enough money to go there, don’t waste the experience.” 

Liv gives him a look “didn’t you skip classes?” 

And yeah, he did, but it’s slightly different. He scrunches his nose as he speaks “well school and uni are two different things.”

“They’re not really.” 

Aaron scoffs “uh yeah, they are.” He moves away from the table, grabbing his notepad “right we’ll catch up later yeah? I’ve got work to d-”

“Who was the on the phone then?”

Aaron stops speaking, frowning as he clutches his notepad under his arm. “Like I said, I was checking the weather.”

“Right..” Liv scoffs sarcastically “cause everyone looks at the weather with the softest smile on their faces.”

Aaron mouth drops open a little, was he really smiling like that?

He guesses that what Roberts does to him, makes him smile the softest of smiles that others can notice.

“So go on then, who is it?” Liv pushes.

“None of your business.” Aaron grumbles.

“ _Aaron_.”

Aaron sighs at the look she is given him, and knowing she won’t let it go, he sigh-fully admits. “It’s Robert, he was just asking about bringing glitter for the kids so can decorate their paper crowns today that Roberts going to make them today.”

It wasn’t a complete lie, they did discuss it over breakfast, Aaron making some poaches egg on toast for the both of them, Robert complimenting the food. Aaron beaming as he’s impressed someone with his skills of a good breakfast plate. 

“Robert, your babysitter?” Liv says slowly. 

“Yeah”

“Oh, he’s still working for you is he?” 

Aaron frowns at that “why..wouldn’t he be still be working for me?”

“Well..” Liv shuffles to sit on the edge of the table, glancing between the door and her brother. “Chas said that she and Robert had words.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows “is that what she said did she?” 

“Yeah.”

Aaron scoffs, shaking his head. Of course, of course his mum would try and make it seem like it wasn’t all her fault. Like she wasn’t the one that started it, like she wasn’t the one that opened her mouth and started with her harsh words. “Well I’m pretty sure it was her that started everything.” He points out. 

Liv shrugs “not what she said.” 

“Well I was there, and it wasn’t Robert that started everything.” 

“Aaron if Robert isn’t right to baby-”

“What?” Aaron frowns deeper, he wasn’t keen on having this conversation again. “Where has this come from? Robert is great. He’s good for our family.” 

More than great really, but he knew Liv wouldn’t react well to Aaron’s real feelings for the blonde man.

“Chas says and thinks otherwise.”

“Well my _mum_ says things to not show how spiteful she can be.” Aaron spits out, shaking her head at the expression on her face “and you ain’t even here, so don’t you be judging someone you barely even know.” 

“Aaron I just want what’s best-”

He cuts her off with a bewildered laugh “are you being serious? Liv I am not going through this again. I’m going to go before this conversation gets even worse. Robert has been here for a while now and he’s good, and I ain’t firing him because my mum doesn’t like it alright? Maybe actually listen to your brother for once instead of my mum yeah?”

He begins to walk out, stopping by the front door when his sister calls him back. “What Liv?” Aaron breathes out, bored of the conversation now.

“I‘ll see you later?”

“Well if your gonna be judgemental like my mum maybe don’t come at all, spare Robert getting hurt again yeah?” 

And with that, Aaron was off.

And Liv just thinks, _why was he so defensive over a guy who’s just looking after his kids?_

~~~

Robert never thought he would be wearing a crown on his head full of glitter and stickers, but here he is, a big purple card crown stuck on his head. 

He can feel the glitter dropping onto his face already, the kids piling it on the crown because they wanted Robert’s crown to sparkle. 

He watches the kids at the table with a smile, them decorating their crowns and shields that Robert drew carefully. 

When Aaron gave the go for Robert to bring some art and crafts, including glitter for the kids to use, the blonde man went into town after lunch to grab the essentials he needs. Crayons, stickers, glitter, card. 

He may have spent too much. 

But Robert has wanted to do an art and crafts day with the kids for a while now, he knew Amy liked to colour and Oliver sometimes like to do something artsy. So he thought it would be something different for them to do, something that they could keep for a while until the card crown rips. 

When he told the kids on the way back from school, the kids loud voices of excitement showed Robert how good the idea was. 

“Robert?” 

“Yes Oliver?” 

“Can you help me?” 

Robert smiles at Oliver frustration of getting the gems off the flimsy plastic. “Sure bud, what do you want me to do?”

“Stick the gems on the pointy bits!” Oliver exclaims, handing over the gems to Robert with a smile as he points to the pointy bits of the crown. 

“Just the green gems?”

“And maybe yellow ones too.”

“You got it.” Robert smiles, glancing over at Amy who was colouring in her crown “you okay Amy?”

She happily hums with a nod to her head, and Robert takes that as her being good. Her crown filled with swirls of colour and stickers which made the piece of card brighten up. He turns back to the task at hand..

But even with his long fingers it took a few times before he detached the gems from the plastic.

What were they even stuck down with, superglue?

He got there in the end though, sticking the gems down for Oliver and then carefully helping Amy with the glitter that she wanted to add.

In the end, they were all sitting at the kitchen with beaming smiles as their crowns were sitting perfectly on their head.

“This was so fun Robert!” Amy squeals.

“Can we do this again?” Oliver pleads to Robert with a pout “please?”

“Of course.” Robert tells them, he actually quite enjoyed making the crowns and decorating them. “maybe we can design shields next time, how about that?” 

The kids loudly cheer at the thought of doing it again, and Robert nods to the final crown “right why don’t you two design that crown for you dad yeah? I’ll start cleaning up in here a bit.” 

As he begins to stand up with some of the rubbish Oliver rushes over to his little sister, their heads close together as they speak quietly about what design they were going to do for their dads crown. 

Well, they weren’t quiet, Robert could hear them from the counter. 

“We should make it bright, and add loads of stickers!”

“And loads of glitter!”

 _Oh Aaron’s definitely going to love it_ he thinks with a small smirk when imagining Aaron’s face at his decorated crown.

Aaron’s not very good at hiding his dislike for something, his face showing many emotions that screams every negative emotion you could name. 

But before the kids could get started, someone walks through the kitchen door.

“Hello you little monsters!” 

“Auntie Liv!”

Robert is startled by the voices and quickly turns to see a young woman open her arms up with a wide smile for the kids to run into. 

Oh...so this was Aaron’s other little sister. 

She did have some similarities to her big brother like the blue eyes, but there was also some differences, like the blonde hair that was tied up in a low bun, the way she held herself, he could already tell her personality was completely different from Aaron’s. 

Speaking of the man...

He walks in slowly behind Liv, watching the three hug with a soft smile. Before looking up at Robert, his smile widening at the crown on top of Robert’s head. 

Robert quickly takes it off, fixing his hair that got crushed by the card with flushed cheeks. He forgot he had that still on his head. 

“Nice crown.” Aaron comments quietly as he comes to stand next to Robert, eyes showing amusement. 

“Yeah the kids wanted me to sparkle apparently.” Robert says with wide eyes and a grin, causing Aaron to chuckle and shake his head. 

“Well you definitely are sparkling.” He gestures with a finger towards Robert face “you got specs of glitter all over your cheeks.” 

“Oh, Great.” Robert rolls his eyes as he harshly tries to wipe the glitter, knowing that it’s going to be hard to get off. 

“Maybe I could put you on the ceiling and you can be a disco ball.” 

“Ha ha very funny” Robert grumbles causing Aaron to laugh. “You came just in time, they were about to make a crown for you with plenty of glitter.” 

Aaron shudders, his eyes widening at the thought of getting glitter all over him. “Well glad I got back just in time.” 

“Oh come on.” Robert nudges him with his shoulder with a cheeky smile “you can’t be afraid of a little glitter?”

“Glitter gets everywhere Robert, in places where glitter shouldn’t even go.” 

They both laugh, and Aaron turns to see that Liv was watching them with curious eyes. He clears his throat, standing straighter against the cupboard to settle introductions. “Uh Liv, this is Robert....Robert, this is my little sister Liv.” 

“Hiya.”

“Alright.” 

Then, there was silence. 

Well if it wasn’t awkward, it certainly was now. 

Robert decides to leave, not wanting another run in with another family member like he did with Chas. “I’ll tidy all this up and head off yeah? Give you all time together.” 

“Yeah, we’re all gonna watch a movie.” Liv says with a small smile. 

“Oh nice.” Robert says, smiling back. “what movie are you all watching?” He asks glancing between the two siblings. 

“Haven’t decided yet, but _I’m_ picking the movie.” 

“You ain’t Liv.” 

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll pick a movie that probably would be inappropriate for my kids. And I do not want to have any conversations like that with my kids at all.” 

Liv grumbles rolling eyes. Robert chuckles at the siblings interaction as he is packing everything away. 

“You got popcorn.”

“Yeah in the cupboard, go and make some while I help Robert out.” 

He feels Aaron coming closer to him, and a small squeeze brings his gaze to him. “You don’t have to help” Robert says “it will only take five minutes to clean up. You can go and sort the kids out.” 

“No it’s alright.” Aaron glances around the table, starting to pick up some bits that needed to be packed away. “they certainly made a mess.”

“Yeah, maybe I bought too much.” Robert mutters, now thinking about it. 

“It doesn’t matter, we can just keep it for another time.” Aaron shrugs with a soft smile “the kids certainly enjoyed it.” 

“Yeah well you know...just thought we could do something different.” 

“Well you have the creative skills out of the both of us, I tried to make a birdhouse once for the kids and I think I nailed almost everything upside down.” 

Robert raises his eyebrows “you didn’t read the instructions.” 

“Who reads instructions for a birdhouse?”

“Uh, people that have a brain.”

“Oi!” Aaron hits him with a stack of paper he had in his hands, Robert stepping back with a laugh, Aaron grinning at him as he continues to help pack away. 

Liv watches them from a distance. 

She folds her arms with a frown as she continues to watch them interact as they tidy everything away. They both had bright smiles on their faces, laughter flowing out of their mouths on several occasions, both looking at eachother very...fondly.

She hasn’t seen Aaron like this in while, Matthew’s death taking such a toll on him, he was so broken at the time. But now, he’s more relaxed, happy, his smile not being forced onto his face, his eyes lightening up at the smallest of things.

She feels like it’s because of Robert.

And she can’t put her finger on why she feels like that Robert and Aaron are so...comfortable with eachother. How Aaron enjoys Robert time here, how Robert is....becoming a part of the family.

And Liv doesn’t like that one bit. 

She’s skeptical about their friendship. 

and she doesn’t like Robert, she agrees with Chas, there’s something about him that doesn’t sit right.

She holds her words in as she waits for Robert to leave, sending a polite smile to the man as he says goodbye to her. Watches as he squeezes Aaron’s arm with a small smile, watches as he hugs the kids tightly, the kids thanking them for their activity today with a bright smile. Watches as Aaron and Robert look at eachother with affectionate eyes. 

And then when she hears the soft click of the front door, and sees Aaron grabbing a glass of water from the sink. She decides to speak up. 

“You know..you and Robert seem..quite _close_ for him to be just your babysitter.”

Aaron turns to her, slightly frowning at her statement. “Y-yeah were friends, I thought I told you that.” 

Liv makes a face at him “you sure you should be friends with your babysitter?”

Aaron frustratedly groans “not this again.” He places his glass down, his hands moving onto his hips as he stares down at her. “I can be friends with whoever I want, it’s no ones business who I decide to be friends with.” 

“Yeah but with...him.” Liv spits out, “people are gonna start wondering how close you really are.”

“W-what?” 

“You two, the soft smiles, the laughter, the eyes you two make at eachother.” 

Aaron scoffs “oh I’m sorry I’m not aloud to have a laugh with my mates now.” 

“You two...there’s something up ain’t there?”

“Liv..”

“Because you’ve been...I don’t know...different since _he’s_ been around.”

“Liv I don’t get-”

“And I saw you two outside your wo-”

“Liv!” Aaron snaps firmly, glaring at her as she closes her mouth quickly, the rest of her words falling from her tongue. “Me and Robert are just friends, that’s it. Stop trying to make this...scenario your head that were something more.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, trying to to calm the ball full of nerves and regret he has for telling this lie. 

Aaron hates lying about this, he doesn’t want to lie, but if he tells her the truth it would go straight to his mum...and he’s not ready for that, not just yet. His heart breaks a little as he tells her that him and Robert are just friends.

Because they are such more than that, so much more.

But it calms her suspicious, a small nod to her head and a smile etching onto her face.

“Okay..good.” Liv tells him “because....because Matthew was the one for you.” 

“What’s he got to do with this?” Aaron quickly asks.

“He was your husband, the love of your life. Your never gonna find anyone like him, and you know we will all _hate_ it if you do find anyone else.”

And Aaron face turns to shock, his mouth wavering as he just thinks _will they really not let me move forward?_

Does she really think people won’t be happy for him moving on? Finding happiness again?

“I think your popcorns ready.” He says, his voice wavering as he tries to keep his emotions in.

Liv grabs it out of the microwave, pouring it into a bowl before carrying it in her arms. “Right, movie time.” She says so casually with a smile like she just hasn’t upset her big brother. “Don’t worry, the movie will be clean for the kids.”

And with a smirk and a spring to her step, she leaves to join the kids in the living room. 

Leaving Aaron falling back against the counter in shock, hands wiping across his face as tears build up in his eyes. 

He realises now how worse it’s going to be when his relationship with Robert comes out.

He realises how Liv and his parents are going to hate every moment of it. 

He realises now that they just want him not to find happiness again.

He starting to realises how they don’t want him to move on.

Aaron mood declines deeply.

He wishes Robert was still here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is affected by Liv’s words....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all are well! 
> 
> Aaron has a lot of feelings in this chapter aha but I hope you enjoy 💗

Two days on, Aaron can’t stop thinking about Liv words, the conversation spiralling in his head, his stomach twisting and turning in knots just thinking about it.

“... _and you know we will all hate it if you do find anyone else.”_

Hate....it’s a strong word ain’t it? 

It comes from being passionately negative about something, implying an emotional aversion often coupled with enmity and malice. It something that comes from within, and you have to have thought about so much to conclude to hating something now don’t you? 

Which means that Liv must have thought about it, most of his family must have thought about it. For his little sister to tell him this, they must have all discussed how much they wouldn’t like Aaron moving on...no actually _hate_ Aaron moving on from Matthew. 

And that doesn’t sit right with him. 

Because is that seriously...what’s about to happen? They’ll just hate Robert and his relationship? Not even consider them together? Not even consider Aaron’s happiness? To judge Aaron for moving on with his life? To just...hate Robert because he’s not Matthew. 

With after everything he’s been through, getting back up after losing someone so close to him. He thought at least they would be at least...accepting of Aaron’s choice to move on. 

Yeah he expected them to have some difficulty with some of the changes Aaron’s made. They were concerned and unhappy for him when he took his ring off, but they accepted it...well kind of accepted it. 

But why can’t they accept this, him, finally getting out there and finding someone else. 

He’s been through a lot, a curveball thrown into his life which he is starting to heal from. He’s starting to find himself again, be happy, find someone who _makes_ him feel better, better for himself and his kids.

And for his own sister to say that his family aren’t going to like that, belittle his feelings. It annoys him, it annoys him a lot. Because they don’t know Robert, they don’t know their relationship, they don’t know how _happy_ Robert makes him. 

Because him and Robert, they’ve been good, like really good, he hasn’t felt this much joy in a while. They have been growing together as they continue to date, making him feel...so many beautiful feelings when he is around Robert. His smile never leaving his face, his heart skipping a beat as he stands close with the other man. Their dates so far where Aaron has never had any discomfort, no awkwardness. 

They were fun and exciting, and that made Aaron feel free, enjoying everything in the moment. 

He wants to ask Robert to be official, to be boyfriends. 

And he’s nervous when he realised that after their morning together, eating Aaron’s breakfast, laughing as their lips pressed together, a near water fight that happened when they both were washing up, Aaron and Robert getting smoked in fairy liquid bubbles.

He just felt so happy in that moment, he knew in his heart it’s what he wants. 

Matthew was the one who asked him to be boyfriends, so asking someone this important question is something Aaron doesn’t know much about, it’s new to him. He got asked after a night together, he wants to ask Robert in a different way. 

He feels ready, to take that jump and ask Robert to be official, to start to let everyone know about their relationship. To tell his parents, Liv, the rest of his family, his kids. 

But Liv has put a curveball in his plans, his eagerness now turning into thoughts of doubt and insecurity and _dread_. Because he doesn’t like to admit it, but her words have affected him in more ways than one, the meaning of her words have affected him in more ways then one. 

Because is it all even worth it? 

Because is it all worth it? Is asking Robert even worth it if his family is just going to despise it? Make Roberts life hell? Make his life hell? Say how wrong it is, say how it is betrayal? 

Does he want to put Robert in the spotlight to his family if they are just going to react like this?

Because Robert is becoming an big important part of his life now, and he doesn’t want to see Robert be more upset or hurt by his family. 

He feels like he’s in a loosing battle against his _own_ family. 

Aaron sighs, his thoughts slipping away to the back to his head as he pours the water from the kettle into his mug for his morning coffee, the kids eating their breakfast behind him at the kitchen table. The Friday sun lightening up the kitchen area.

Friday has come around too quickly for Aaron’s liking.

The kids school has a teacher training day, so there off today, giving them a long weekend which the kids aren’t complaining about. 

Aaron wishes he could spend the day with them.

But it’s Friday, which means it’s prep for the big event tomorrow, Paddy’s fiftieth. 

It’s come by so quickly it’s a hard for Aaron to believe it’s so soon. 

But that means he’s over his mum’s for the most of the afternoon, helping everyone, and he doesn’t want to bring his kids around there when it’s just going to be chaotic.

And he doesn’t want them to be infront of a stressed, emotional Chas...because it’s not a pretty sight to see. 

Thank god he has Robert, who was more than happy to look after the kids for most of the day. 

“When’s Robert coming over daddy?” Amy asks him. 

He turns to her, seeing her watching him with wide eyes, her legs kicking under the table. “In a few minutes.” Aaron tells her checking his watch. They decided around ten that Robert would come and pick them up, leaving Aaron so he could do some work from home in the morning before the afternoon shenanigans. “He’s taking you out for the day remember?” 

“To Emmerdale!” Oliver exclaims.

Aaron hums with a nod, moving his hand to ruffle Oliver’s already messy hair. 

Bernice has decided to hold a ‘fun day’ for the kids and adults in the village, something for the kids to do since they are off school and the weather showing up to be nice. Robert said she’s been planning this for weeks apparently, stressing the village by the number of angry voice calls and the panic of everything she had to do.

“ _She just wants something to keep the village alive, and I mean, it will be fun. She’s got plenty of things for kids and the adults.”_

Face painting, bouncy castle, games to play...it was right up the kids street.

They were well excited when Aaron told them what they would be doing. 

“Now..” Aaron sits down at the head of the table, giving both of his children a pointed look. “Your gonna be good today right? Be good for Robert?”

The kids nod their head, bobbing them up in down quickly. 

“Because if I hear that you’ve been naughty-”

“We won’t be daddy!”

“No we’ll be extra good!” 

Aaron warmly smiles at his children. “Well then good, don’t need you to be giving Robert any hassle...” he trails off as the kitchen doors open, Robert coming into Aaron’s view. “And you also need to take care of him, can’t be running him ragged at his age.”

“Oi!”

The kids giggle at Robert offended expression, while Aaron shrugs his shoulders with a cheeky grin on his face. “I’m just saying.”

“Well your just rude.” Robert mumbles, folding his arms across his chest with a mocking pout. His arm muscles bulging from the t-shirt he is wearing, making Aaron’s eyes linger there for a few seconds before glancing away, quickly standing up to collect the kids plates. 

He doesn’t feel right being like he is with Robert, not with Liv words in his head, not with this hallowed feeling in his stomach. 

He decides to do some washing up to distract himself, listening to Robert and the kids conversation from the sink. 

“You excited for today then?” Robert asks them.

Amy squeals with a nod, while Oliver exclaims “I’m so excited for the bouncy castle!”

“Well there actually two bouncy castle for you to enjoy.” Robert says which brings up the kids excitement “and face painting, sport races, games to play, music to dance t-”

“Can I bring my football with me?” Oliver asks, his eyes pleading up to Robert. 

“Well I can’t see why not?” Robert shrugs, there was plenty of space for a few of the kids to play some football. Bernice might make a fuss but he knows he can talk to her about it. He glances down at Amy “you want to bring your colouring book?”

Amy nods her head.

“Right, why don’t you two go upstairs and grab what you need and then we’ll head off in a bit yeah.” Robert tells them, chuckling as they speed off out of the kitchen. “don’t bring too much stuff” he calls after them. 

“Remember to brush your teeth!” Aaron lightly shouts to them as he hears his kids stomping up the stairs. He shakes his head, wiping the last of the plates.

“Hey..”

Aaron jumps out of his skin as he feels Robert hands smooth across his shoulders, he jerks away from him. “Jesus Rob!”

“Sorry, sorry..” Robert holds his hands up with an apologetic gaze on his face. “Didn’t mean to scare ya.” 

Aaron lets out a big sigh, his shoulders dropping as he throws the towel down onto the counter.

“You okay?”

_No, not really..._

Aaron opens his mouth to speak, to tell him what’s going on, to tell him where his head is at. But he decides against it, not wanting Roberts concern or worry for him at the moment. 

He feels like it’s something he has to deal with on his own. 

“Yeah I’m fine...just didn’t get enough sleep.” Aaron says in the end, rubbing his forehead with two of his fingers. “Made me all jumpy this morning.” 

“Well the weather didn’t help.” Robert says as he looks out the window “it was very muggy last night.” 

Aaron hums, agreeing with that.

“Maybe take a nap before you go over Chas today...” Robert suggests with a kind smile on his face.

“Yeah maybe..” 

“Well you might need it, you’ll be drained hanging around with your mum that much won’t you?”

Aaron chuckles, shaking his head at Roberts growing smirk. “don’t be rude.” 

Robert acts innocent. “I’m not. Me?... Rude about you mum? _Never_...”

Aaron gives out a ‘Mhmm’ with a small smirk, showing Robert a look that shouts ‘you sure your not?’

And to make sure he shows Robert that he’s _really_ okay, he leans forward to press a small kiss against the others lips, smiling against he lets their lips linger. 

But then it comes back. 

“... _and you know we will all hate it if you do find anyone else.”_

Aaron twitches his head, stepping further away from Robert with a small smile on his face, showing the blonde that everything is fine.

The smile he gets back shows that he is being believable.

“Hey losers- _oh_.” 

The men turn to see Liv standing by the door, one hand keeping it open as she stares at them with a frown.

Aaron squeezes his eyes tightly, dropping his head back as he thinks _please not her, not right now._

He doesn’t need her coming in here with more words that will plunge into Aaron’s stomach, make him drown even more into his thoughts that he sinks to the bottom of the ocean in them.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron bluntly asks, folding his arm across his chest as he leans back against the counter. He’s not in the mood to be nice, especially not with his little sister at the moment.

“Uhh well..” Liv steps more into the kitchen, her weary eyes flicking over Robert a few times. “I was just thinking that maybe we could take the kids out for some food, you know before we all go over Ch-” 

“Can’t..” Aaron cuts her off, nodding to Robert “Roberts taking them out for the day and I’ve got work to do.”

Liv frowns, looking to Robert “where you taking them?”

“Oh uh a member of our village is hosting like a fun day for the kids and stuff..” Robert awkwardly informs her, not liking the stare that he is receiving from her. “It full of things for them do...loads of activities so..”

Liv frown deepens “well cant you just come back and collect them later?”

“No Liv..” Aaron huffs out “it’s already been planned. We ain’t changing it.” 

Liv crosses her arms across her chest, copying her brothers movement. “Well you got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“No I haven’t.” He makes his way towards the kitchen table, flicking through some paperwork. “Maybe I’m sick of my family barging in my house every bloody time.”

“Hasn’t bothered you before.”

“But maybe it’s bothering me now. You ever thought of that?” Aaron snaps, stares at her with a hard stare across the table, his eyes glaring at her. 

“What’s up with you?”

_You! You and your bloody words! That’s what’s up!_

“Nothing.” Aaron deeply sighs, “I just have lot of stuff to do and you know..busy day.” 

“Well then let me have the kids this mor-”

Aaron squints his eyes at her “didn’t I _just_ tell you that Robert was having them?!”

“Yeah but-”

“No buts Liv. You don’t get to come in here and change things.” 

“I’m just saying-”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t say anything at all!”

His lashing out at his sister surprised him, surprised every one in the room really. But he just can’t do this right now, he needs her to go. 

He takes heavy breaths as he looks down at his shaking hands, he didn’t know he was that... _angry_ about this.

He looks up, and he could see the look Liv was giving Robert, like she was blaming Robert for the way Aaron’s treating her, blaming him for Aaron’s behaviour. 

But she doesn’t know that she’s the blame for all of this. 

“Liv...just go. Please.” Aaron says thickly, clenching his hands to stop them from shaking, blinking his eyes to stop the tears from showing. “I’ll see you later.” 

“But-”

“ _Go_.”

She glances at the two men, before turning and storming out, a look of thunder on her face. 

And Aaron lets out the biggest breath that he was holding, falling into the chair next to him. 

_Deep breaths_ , he thinks _deep breaths._

“Aaron?” 

Aaron runs his hands over his face, “Rob...can you please just take the kids and...” he trails off, looking at the blonde with glassy eyes, hoping Robert understands what he is trying to say.

And he does, but he frowns at that.

“Aaron I ain’t leaving you like this.”

“Robert...please.” 

He just needs everyone to go, he need to be alone so he could just _breathe_.

He feels too crowded, he feels too crowded in his own home. 

“O-okay.” Robert nods his head, glancing towards the kitchen door and back at Aaron. “I’ll grab the kids things and we’ll head off yeah.” 

Aaron nods, “thank you.” He whispers, before letting his head fall into his hands, the rest of his body nearly slouching over the table. 

He doesn’t hear Robert leave, but what he does feel is a hand making circles across his back, a tender kiss pressing into the back of his head. 

“Talk to me when your ready alright?” Robert tells him softly, before making his way out of the kitchen, worriedly glancing back before letting the door close. 

And a few minutes after, he hears the kids and Roberts excited voices slowly disappearing from the house.

And he’s alone. 

He looks up from his hands, feels the tears streaming down his face, and wishes for his mind to calm down, to stop working himself up over the smallest things, over phrases or words that have been said. 

But they’re still there, like a splinter that you can’t get out of your skin.

And he doesn’t know how he can get them out of his head. 

~~~

Aaron has never seen this many people in his mum’s place before, and it’s just for the prep.

He’s worried at how many people are actually turning up tomorrow. He knows his mum has invited clients aswell as family and friends, so tomorrow might be a bite overwhelming for him, with that many people standing around the house.

The house felt very chaotic as soon as Aaron stepped into it. Decorations scattered everywhere, people rushing around in and outside of the house, Marlon exclaims coming from the kitchen as he cooks the food. Music blasting around the area, which will probably cause them to get complaints.

And his mum screeching voice is _just_ the icing on the cake for Aaron really.

He’s glad he’s not inside with his mum at the moment, not in the area of her demanding voice which he could hear from the kitchen. He’s glad he’s stuck outside with Moira putting together all the bunting that his mum bought, threading the gold and black triangles onto the string.

It takes a long time, but with the two of them it goes quicker than Aaron expects.

Robert messaged him a few times, some with pictures of the kids having fun, Oliver jumping on the bouncy castle, Amy drawing with chalk on the concrete with others. It made him smile, seeing his kids having fun, seeing them enjoying themselves.

They was also a couple of concerned messages from him, asking if he was okay from this morning. Which Aaron completely brushed off and told Robert that he was fine.

And it wasn’t a full lie, he wasn’t like he was this morning. A warm shower, a small nap and a few pieces of paperwork sorted helped to distract Aaron’s mind. He’s glad he’s with Moira aswell, who not someone who gets frustrated and angered easily, who is someone he can talk to without his stomach feeling hallow, without feeling dread about what the are going to say next.

He is nervous to talk to Liv again though, knowing she’s going to question his behaviour with her this morning.

And he really doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Right I say when we finish this one we can take a break.” Moira says, threading another triangle through the string. “Think we need it to be honest.”

“Did mum really have to buy buntings that we have to put together? Can she just have bought buntings that were already made.”

“Well you know her, anything cheap screams tacky.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, not understating his mum and how much money she spends. He can admit that he has found some decent things even on the cheap side, like balloons and banners for parties for his kids. A lot of money doesn't mean what you buy is decent quality. 

But he sighs, not wanting to get into it, focusing back down on the work at hand.

They both quickly finish the bunting they were working on, the sound of having a break, a quick beer and some food sounded delightful for the two of them. As they been sitting in the hot weather for over an hour now creating buntings to go across the house walls. 

Aaron can already feel the sweat dripping down his face, feel the material of his t-shirt sticking to his skin in places. 

“So where are the kids today then?” Moira asks him as they clear up, folding up the decorations. 

“With Robert.” Aaron replies “Emmerdale are holding this fun day thing so he’s taking them there for the day. He sent pictures and they seem to be having a lot of fun.”

“Well that’s good, keep them entertained for the day.”

“Yeah, bouncy castle, ice cream, face painting, what else could the kids want?” 

They both chuckle, making there way up the steps to his parents house.

“You think Marlon made any sausage rolls?” Aaron asks.

“Maybe, think I saw him making some earlier.”

Aaron licks his lips slightly, the thought of having one of Marlon’s meaty sausage rolls would make him feel so better right now. Make staying here for the whole afternoon worth it if Aaron’s been honest.

“Don’t you be going and devouring the whole tray, you know what Marlon is like.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Mhmm.” Moira hums “sure, your face definitely doesn’t scream that you want to eat the whole tray of them.”

“Well you know...” Aaron shrugs “someone will have to taste them to make sure they’re okay.”

Aaron laughs as Moira rolls her eyes, nudging his arm with hers as they make there way into the kitchen, where some family members had the same idea as them of having a small break. 

But Aaron heads straight to the food, his mouth watering at the food infront of him.

Marlon can be an idiot at times, but Aaron can say he makes a good set of food.

He begins to grab some food for him to eat, from sandwiches to volovants, crisps to cakes. It might seem a lot, but he needed this to keep his energy up through the rest of the day.

He didn’t notice Liv making his way towards him though.

“You stopped being in a mood now?”

Aaron lets out a irritated sigh as he hears his little sisters voice so close to him. He drops the last pieces of crisps onto his plate he makes his way past her. “I’m not in a mood.” Aaron mutters.

Liv scoffs “of course your not.” She follows his, of course she follows him, plonking herself into the seat next to him at the kitchen table. “So go on?”

Aaron frowns “go on what?”

“What did Robert say to put you in such a mood?”

“Who says it was Robert?”

“Well he was there so...”

Aaron bitterly chuckles, shaking his head. 

“What’s your problem?”

“You know Liv...” Aaron picks up some of his food, “maybe...just _maybe_ that you might be the problem in all of this.” He looks away as he shoves some food in his mouth, crossing his arms across his chest as he chews his food down. 

Liv frowns. “I haven’t done anything.” 

“You haven’t done anything?” Aaron scoffs. “Sure Liv yeah you don’t cause any problems in my life now don’t you. Perfect little Liv aren’t you?”

“Aaron...” Liv lightly shakes her head, not understanding her brothers attitude. “Is this...is this because of what I said on Wednesday?”

Aaron looks away from her again, vocally not admitting it, but his posture stiffens up, and that a clear hint to Liv that this what was the problem was about. 

“Aaron you know I want you to be happy...” she starts to say.

“Liv please not now.” Aaron rushes out, he doesn’t want to talk about this, he doesn’t want her to bring it up again. 

“But you know I’m right about this...” she presses on, ignoring Aaron plea to stop. “You being with someone else will just be weird, be wrong to Matthew and everyone else....”

Aaron takes a sharp breath in. 

“...imagine telling the kids that you with someone else, imagine their reaction..”

His hand start to shake. 

“...imagine trying to find someone like Matthew, you never will...”

He feels sick, he feels really sick.

“Imagine-”

Aaron abruptly pushes himself away from the table and stands up, stopping Liv from continuing any further, making other people in the room turn their heads. 

“I need to go.”

“Aaron?”

He turns to Liv, a shaky finger pointing at her. “You..you don’t talk to me for the rest of the day alright? I mean it!”

“Aaron?...Aaron!”

He doesn’t hear what else she has to say, he leaves, storms out of the house and into the front garden, he captures the end of her sentence though, telling the others she doesn't know what she’s done wrong. 

How can she not see? How can she not see how this is all effecting him?

He keeps walking, his feet digging into the ground, his breath getting deeper and heavier as he continues on.

He walks till his feet start to hurt. 

And then he stops, instead of houses he surrounded by fields, instead of being around people he’s around nature. The green leaves, the blooming flowers, the long grass, the blue sky.

He doesn’t know why and how this calms him, but it does, being in centre of nature can be gentle to your soul. 

Leaning against the fence with his arms, he drops his head, relaxing his shoulders as he tries to gather his breath back. It wasn’t a long walk, it was to the end of his parents street, but to him if felt long, he felt like he’d been walking for hours. 

Maybe because his head was so clouded, he didn’t realise the distance, didn’t realise how fast he was walking, how hard he was pressing his feet into the crowd. 

He looks up into the fields, and the tears start to fall. 

Because how could his sister say that? How can what she said be worse that what she said before?

How is it weird for him to move on? How is it weird that he wants to be happy with someone else?

And how can she say that it’s wrong? 

It’s not wrong, because Matthew is gone, and Aaron can’t keep grasping onto someone who’s not there. It seems his sister is still holding on to his ex husband. 

And she hasn’t realised that he’s trying to, that he wants to. 

He hears footsteps coming closer to him, and he squeezes his eyes shut because he doesn’t have the energy to have another conversation if it’s Liv. 

“Siblings huh? Always try and push into your business don’t they?”

He lets out a sigh of relief that it’s Moria, he lets out a wet chuckle, wiping his eyes as he turns his head to her “yeah...guess you could say that.”

Moira joins him, copying his arms position on the fence, looking out towards the view. “You okay?” 

“Yeah...fine.” 

“You want to tell me what that was about?”

Aaron shakes his head “what’s the point, it’s not like you can make her be quiet now can you?”

Moira frowns “has she said something to you?”

“What haven’t she said.” Aaron mumbles with a small scoff. He sniffles, wiping the tears that are just seeping around his nose. “She said that the whole family would hate it if I move on.”

“Move on. You mean you moving on from Matthew?”

“Yeah.” Aaron nods with pursed lips. “Basically said it was wrong for me to do so. That no one will be happy.”

“Why would she say that?”

“I don’t know Moira!” Aaron exclaims, the frustration of it all hitting him. “I don’t know. But her words have been in my head ever since and I can’t...” he frustratedly hits the wooden fence “I can’t think straight.”

He takes a deep breath as he stares out into the fields, Moira watching with worried eyes in silence. “Would you hate me?” He croakily asks a few moments later.

“What?”

“Would you hate me? If I found someone else?”

“Of course not.” Moira is quick to reply, rubbing Aaron’s shoulder with one of her hands. “Liv is wrong Aaron, no one will hate you, no one will be angry at you.” 

“Liv thinks otherwise.”

“Well I don’t know where Liv is getting that information from but she is clearly wrong.” Moira states. “Aaron..you deserve to happy.” 

Aaron smiles at Moira, grateful, he’s really grateful. 

“Loosing someone, it’s hard. And building yourself back up is the toughest thing to do.” Moira continues on. “And you have...yeah it’s been a slow process for you but your building your life back up again. And when you do find someone else, we’re all going to be happy for you.”

“Yeah most of you.” Aaron says “mum, Paddy, Liv, they’re going to be devastated. There gonna...hate all of this. The comments they’ll make, the stares of disappointment and disgust they will give me.” 

“And we’ll deal with them.” Moira tells him. But he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know if the rest of his family can talk to them three, make them see sense. 

Aaron looks over at Moira, nibbling on his bottom lip as he questions whether he should tell Moira about Robert. He can trust her, and how this conversation is going he knows she won’t be mad, won’t question it. And he knows she won’t run back to tell his parents or Liv, having some dislike for them, she won’t tell them anything unless she is forced to. 

Maybe it’s okay, letting her in on his relationship. 

“I have.” 

“What?” 

Aaron tilts his head “you said _when_ you find someone else...” he glances at her, a small smile showing on his face. “I already have...found someone.”

Her eyes widen up, her mouth dropping a little at the news. “You have?”

Aaron nods his head. 

“What’s his name?

“It’s Robert.”

“Robe...” she trails off, the clocks working in her head. “Wait, your babysitter Robert?”

“Yeah.” Aaron nods his head with a soft smile. “He helped me a lot with Matthew and being my babysitter and...I started having feelings for him. Decided to act on them and we’ve been seeing eachother for a couple of weeks now.” 

“Aaron..” a bright smile paints her face, her eyes lightening up. “that’s great, that’s really great.” 

“Yeah...” Aaron trails off, his smile dropping a little as he looks at the view.

“Is there a problem?” Moira asks, her head leaning more so she could stare at Aaron’s face. 

“I was thinking about...about making things official with Robert, you know like be boyfriends.” Aaron says, watching as Moira smile brightens. “But how can I? How can I with Liv reaction, with my mum hating Robert for no reason. Why would I want to drag Robert more into this? Is it even worth the hassle? I mean me and Robert have been amazing together, and don’t want anyone to ruin that, ruin us.” 

He lets his worries settle, let Moira think over Aaron’s worries as he looks out into the view. What he just said circling in his mind, letting it rest there. 

And when Moira speaks to him again, Aaron thinks it’s the best piece of advice he’s been given. 

“You know when me and Cain started being with eachother.” Moira says. “My family hated it remember?” 

Aaron chuckles, remembering the times when Moira’s family tried to keep her away from his uncle. The remarks and stares they gave him, saying how wrong he was for her, hoe bad he was. “Yeah..you had it pretty rough.”

“Yeah, it was. But you know what we did? How we got my family to listen and calm down?” She asks, and continues on when Aaron shakes his head. “We fought, we fought for our relationship. We showed them how we happy we were and how good we were for eachother.”

“Did it work?”

“Well, in the end it did.” Moira says, squeezing Aaron’s hand. “We stuck together, we didn’t let them destroy us. You ain’t alone in this Aaron, you have Robert. If you fight for eachother, you fight for your relationship, you show how great you are for eachother. People will see through their obnoxious thoughts and understand how happy you make eachother. And he makes you happy don’t he?”

“Yeah...yeah he does make me happy.”

And Aaron, he realises that he hasn’t thought about it like that...like ever.

He thought with all of this, when Liv and his parents find out about his relationship it would be a one man battle. That it would be him to defend his decisions, him to face the wrath of his family.

But he’s not alone is he? Cause he has Robert.

He _knows_ Robert, he knows Robert more these past couple of weeks, and he knows Robert will be by his side. He’s shown that enough times, but maybe because he was so stuck on Liv’s words, he didn’t see that Robert would be right there beside him through all of this.

But what Moira said have made things clearer. 

If he and Robert stick together, fight through his family, show the strength and happiness the relationship has build, and will continue to build. Everything will work out in the end. 

For the first time in two years he’s not alone, and for the first time he’ll have someone by his side to face his parents, to face their harsh words and critics. 

Going through this together will make them much stronger. 

And Aaron realises he has to go, he has to get to Robert.

He turns to Moira, a thankful look in his eyes, a bright smile on his face. “Moira I need to-”

“Go?” Moira finishes his sentence. He eagerly nods which makes her smile “don’t worry, I’ll tell them you have a kids emergency.” 

“Thank you.” He squeezes Moira’s arm “thank you, I mean it. You’ve made things so much clearer.” 

“Well I’m always here for you, and so is Cain.” She nods down the street “go on, go and make things official. We’ll have a drink tomorrow to celebrate.” 

“I’ll pour you the biggest glass of wine ever for this.” 

Moira smiles “well I’ll be waiting for it.” She hits his shoulder “what you doing still standing here then? Go.”

Aaron nods, giving one final squeeze before going back to where he came from to get his car. He was running this time, his feet light as he steps onto the ground, a smile planted on his face. 

With more determination than ever. 

~~~

_“...and you know we will all hate it if you do find anyone else.”_

Screw it, screw them. If they are going to hate it, say he’s wrong. It’s okay, because it’s not his fault they’re like that, it’s on them. And their beliefs and objectives which they think are right.

Aaron, he just wants to be happy.

And he is, with Robert. He wants more, he wants things to progress. 

He wants Robert to know how deep he is in this relationship.

He wants Robert to know that he wants them to boyfriends. 

So with the windows open in his car, the radio blasting an 80’s classic, Aaron makes the trip to the village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert make things official...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are well! 
> 
> Enjoy like nearly 7k words of softness aha, sorry it’s quite long..this chapter was so fun to right so when I started I couldn’t stop haha.
> 
> Also the ending is the start of a few things being revealed...
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

Robert, Amy and Sarah cheer from one of the picnic benches as Oliver scores a goal into the opponent’s net, the little boys beams in happiness, giving little side hugs to his team before calling over “did you see that!?”

“I did!” Robert brightly smiles at him. “Good job little man!”

“Go Oliver!” Amy loudly shouts from Roberts lap, her arms waving in excitement as Oliver gets back into the game. 

“Seems the after school football club is doing him good.” Robert says to his mum.

“Oh definitely, zooming past the other players.”

Robert laughs, giving Amy another colour so she could continue to draw. 

The event that Bernice was holding has had a good turn out, many people from the village and some people from the outskirts of Emmerdale coming to join in the day. He was glad really, he was glad that so far it’s gone good for her. He feels like she’s done this because it was something to distract her from her heartbreak, something to cheer her up. And he so glad it’s going well for her so far.

No arguments, no fighting, no one throwing their drink over someone else so far. No, so far it’s been a wonderful day for the kids, and a day of having a drink in the sunny weather. Robert couldn’t think of anywhere else to spend his Friday at the moment. 

He was glad the kids were enjoying themselves too.

He was slightly nervous bringing them here because it’s the first time he’s babysitting them outside of Aaron’s house. And it’s the first time he’s bringing them to a public place where loads of new people would be there. He was nervous about how they would react with new people, nervous about them being in the new place.

But they seem to take the new scenery really well, take on meeting new people really well. Oliver immediately becoming friends with some of the kids here, and even Amy talked to a few of them, which surprised Robert as he expected to be more shy than she was.

They both also got along with his mum as well which was good. Sarah immediately being fond of the children, even when Oliver asked if she hurt her face when he saw her scars, even when Amy called her pretty and Oliver agreeing. 

He never wanted to hug the children so much for making his mum smile. 

“Robert?”

“Yes Amy.”

“Can you tie my hair back for me?” Amy asks with wide eyes “please?”

Robert hums “of course.” Grabbing the bobble that was wrapped around his wrist, which had definitely making an imprint into his skin, he gathers Amy’s medium length hair into a low ponytail, smoothing the sides of her hair before securing it with the bobble. 

He had no brush, so it was the best he could do. 

“All good?” He asks.

“Thank you Robert!” She smiles brightly up at him, leaning back into him as she harshly colours down on the paper. 

“What are you drawing there?” Sarah asks, intrigued at the scribbles the little girl was making.

“Flowers!” Amy replies with a smile. “And it’s all our favourite colours!” She points to each flower on the paper in front of her as she speaks. “Daddy’s colour is blue, Oliver’s green, Mine is pink, Roberts is orange....”

Robert raises his eyebrows, surprised that she remembered.

“And...” she trails off, looking up at Sarah “what’s your favourite colour?” 

“Umm...” Sarah thinks about it before answering. “purple.”

“Ooh I like that one!” Amy squeals, grabbing the purple pen in her hand. “I’m going to draw you the biggest flower ever.”

“The biggest flower?” Sarah raises her eyebrows. “Well I’m honoured.”

Amy giggles as she moves her pen across the paper, and Robert and Sarah smile fondly at her as she continues to draw. 

“I remember you just being like her.” Sarah says, her eyes flickering up to her son. “you could draw for days. Some days you stay by the kitchen table, pen never leaving the paper.” 

“Yeah the amount of paper I used though” Robert jokes. “You use to buy me big packets of it as I kept going through them like water.”

“Yeah well it distracted you didn’t it?”

Robert frowns. “Distract me from what?”

He hears a voice behind him. “Being a little nightmare.”

Robert mocks offence as he turns to see his little sister smirking at him as she comes to sit next to him. “Um you were quite young then, you didn’t know how bad I was as a child.” He shrugs his shoulders “I could’ve been an angel.”

The two women share a look. “Sure Robert,” Vic says sarcastically “I’m _sure_ you were.”

The blonde man pouts at the women giggles, Amy looking up from her drawing to see what the laughter was all about with curious eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be on the food stall?” Robert mumbles to his sister as he shifts Amy on his lap, he knees starting to hurt a little from the pressure of someone sitting against them. “You know...doing your job.”

“Ahh.” Vic glances back to where she was before. “Ellis is there at the moment.”

Robert raises his eyebrow “you trust him cooking the food?”

“No.”

The blunt tone from Vic sends Robert and Sarah into laughter. 

“But..” she holds out her hands. “Ellis wants to get more into cooking so I’m going to have to trust him sometime. He wasn’t to have some shared experiences apparently, improve his cooking skills.”

“What, poisoning the whole village is going to help him improve is it?” Robert teases which causes his sister to give him a whack on his arm. “Ow Vic!”

“Anyway..” after a hard stare at him she carries on. “Face painting is open in a minute, was wondering if Amy wanted her face painted?” 

“Oh um...” he looks down at the little girl, pulling a loose strand of hair that has come out of her ponytail behind her ear. “You wanna get you face painted?” He asks her.

He knows it’s okay for her to get it done, he asked Aaron beforehand. 

Amy looks up at him with wide eyes “can I?” She asks nervously.

“Of course.” Roberts smiles “maybe you can get some pretty butterflies going up your face.” 

“Ooh in some bright colours!” Vic adds, smiling brightly as Amy’s face lights up. “Bet that would be lovely wouldn’t it?”

Amy nods her head excitedly, her legs kicking against Roberts shins. 

“You want me to come with you or you want to go with Vic?” Robert asks her, slightly wincing at the hard kicks he is receiving. But she’s excited at having pretty butterflies being painted on her, so he’s not going to complain.

He definitely thinks he’s gonna get bruises though. 

Amy looks between the two of them, sucking her bottom lip as she decides. “Umm I’ll go with Vic.” 

“Come on then lovely.” Vic beams, standing up and holding her hand out to Amy. The little girl reached for it, slipping off Roberts lap as she stands next to her. “Does Oliver want to come?” Vic asks.

Robert looks over to see Oliver scoring another goal, he sees the young boy having fun, and he knew Oliver would be disappointed if he was pulled away from the game. “Nah he’s in his element at the moment.” He turns back to his sister “I’ll ask him in a bit.”

“Will you look after my drawing Robert?” Amy asks him.

“Of course.” Robert holds out his pinky “pinky promise ya?” 

Amy grins, linking her tiny pinky with his before she and Vic head over to the face painting station. 

“In a few hours that face paint is going to be all over her face.” 

“Well that’s Aaron’s job to clean it up then ain’t it?” Robert smirks. His mum shaking her head at him as she takes a sip of her drink. Robert glances down at his phone to see it he’s had a text from the other bloke. 

He hasn’t.

Robert sighs, turning his phone away as he doesn’t want to let it get to him.

Aaron’s just probably busy, he’s got a lot going on today. 

Doesn’t mean he can’t stop and worry about him though.

The way Aaron reacted this morning, was weird. He’s never been that jumpy around Robert before, never been that flustered around him. And with Liv aswell, the conversation that happened, the way Aaron reacted around her, it wasn’t him.

He feels like something might of happened between them two. 

But what concerned him the most, worried him the most was when Aaron was in a panic for everyone to leave. He didn’t like seeing Aaron like that, he didn’t want to leave Aaron like that. 

But he didn’t want to overcrowd him, so he respected Aaron’s wishes and left with the kids. 

But he’s worried, even Aaron’s messages of reassurance that he was fine wasn’t convincing him. 

“You okay there?”

Robert breaks from his thoughts with a shake of his head. “Yeah I’m fi-”

“Don’t lie to me Robert.”

He lets out a quiet groan, can’t keep anything from his mum now can’t he? “It’s just...” he trails off, wrapping his hands around his glass of beer, the condensation making his hands a bit wet. “Aaron, he was weird this morning.” 

“Weird?” Sarah frowns “you two haven’t had words have you?”

“No no _we’re_ fine.” Robert rushes to reassure his mum. “He was just jumpy this morning, like something was bothering him. Then Liv came in and he completely snapped at her.”

“Liv?”

“His little sister.” 

“Oh okay.” Sarah nods. “You think they had words then?”

“That’s what I’m thinking.” Robert scratches his head. “I don’t wanna assume anything but he wanted her to leave as soon as she arrived.” 

“Did you try and ask him what’s wrong?”

“No, he just wanted to be by himself.” Robert tells her. “And I get that, sometimes when your so overwhelmed you just want to be by yourself to calm down, I’ve been like that a few times.” He sighs, taking a sip of his beer before he continues. “And I don’t want to push him you know, I felt like if I did he would snap.” 

“Hmm sometimes you can lose control of yourself when your emotional or overwhelmed.” Sarah hums out.

“Yeah but I just want to know if he’s okay you know.” Robert sighs, “he’s already stressing enough about the party happening tomorrow he doesn’t need his sister to make things worse.” He picks up his phone “he texting me saying he’s fine but I just don’t believe that you know?”

Sarah squeezes his hand “He’ll come to you when he’s ready.” 

Robert hopes so, hating this worried feeling in his stomach. 

“Or... you could just ask him now.” 

Robert frowns, quickly looking up at him mum in confusion. She nods to a direction behind him, and he turns for his eyes to widen at Aaron walking towards him with a smile.

What was he doing here? Surely he hasn’t finished at his mums yet? 

“H-hey..” Robert lets out slowly as Aaron gets close to their table. He lets out a smile, “what are you doing here?” 

Aaron lets out a small groan as he sits beside Robert. “Everything’s nearly finished over mum’s place so I managed to get away and come and spend time with you lot.”

“Ahh..” Robert raises his eyebrows. “Sick of sticking up decorations?”

“Yeah..” Aaron huffs out rolling his eyes. “Mum got bloody buntings that we had to put together, my fingers are aching from trying little knots.”

“Why can’t she just buy ones already made? They would be cheaper.” Sarah asks.

“She has...” Aaron mind turns as he finds an answer. “Unique kind of taste.”

“Basically what Aaron is saying is that his mum finds the cheap stuff tacky.”

Aaron gives Robert a look.

“What?” Robert shrugs his shoulder innocently “Don’t say that I’m wrong.”

Aaron sighs rolling his eyes, “yeah I guess you right.” He rolls his eyes again at Roberts bright smile and turns to Sarah. “How’s everything with you?”

“Good..” Sarah says with a kind smile. “Did Robert tell you I’m making candles now?” 

“Candles?” Aaron raises his eyebrows at Sarah’s new hobby. “No he didn’t tell me.” 

“Place is smelling like bloody roses and lavender.” Robert mumbles grumpily as he sips his drink. 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t like the flowery smell.” 

“Not when it burns me nose mum.” Robert exclaims, making the other two adults laugh. “Feels like I’m walking into a garden centre.” 

“Aww poor you.” Aaron teases, nudging his arms with his fist.

“So dramatic.” Sarah rolls her eyes as she finishes her drink. “Right I’m off to get another drink. Aaron you want anything?”

“A beer please...thanks.” 

“Robert?” 

“Nah I’m good..got to be responsible doing my job haven’t I?”

“Since when did you like being responsible.” Sarah murmurs jokingly, leaving with a smirk as Aaron laughs. 

“Well that’s just plain rude.” Robert calls after her, but his smile shows he hasn’t taken any offence. 

“ _Speaking_ of doing your job, where are my children?” 

“Well Oliver is playing football with the boys..” Robert trails off nodding his head to the side. Aaron gaze moves to where he can see his son kicking the ball about, smiling brightly as Oliver notices him, wildly waving towards his dad before he continues with the ball. “Scored two goals already.” Robert finishes and Aaron smiles proudly. 

“Wow, football seems to be doing him good.”

“Mhmm could have a proper little football star there.”

“And Amy?” Aaron asks, not seeing her in his vision.

“Getting her face painted, but...” Robert turns to look behind him. “She’s colouring in with one of the King’s kids now.”

Aaron looks behind him to see Amy, now painted with little butterflies on one side of her face colouring the pavement with chalk with a blonde girl next to her. They seem to be talking to eachother a lot, smiles on both of their faces as they draw swirls into the ground. 

Aaron smile turns soft.

“They seem to be having really fun.” He turns to Robert, “thank you, for bringing them here.” 

“It’s alright, something for them to do in this weather.” Robert looks around before moving a hand to squeeze Aaron’s thigh under the table “you okay though?” 

And Aaron knows what he’s referring too. Referring to this morning when he was panic, when he was acting out of character. He squeezes Roberts hand. “I’m good now.” 

Robert frowns “you sure?”

“Here with you now ain’t I?” 

Robert rolls his eyes before they turn gentle. “Aaron-”

“Would you two stop sending heart eyes to eachother, putting me right off my drink.” 

The two men are interrupted by Bernice, the woman walking to the table with a gin in her hand and a teasing smile. She seems to have had a few, a slight stumble in her step as she makes her way towards them. 

“Big enough gin for ya?” Aaron teases, glancing to the large rounded glass in her hand. Full with pink gin and lemonade, ice and a slice of lemon to finish it off. 

“Need it after all the stress of today.” Bernice sighs, as she perches on the seat opposite them. 

“Well you’ve certainly pulled it off.” Robert says.

“Yeah.” Aaron agrees “the place looks great Bernice.” 

“Well I’m glad it’s had such a big pay off.” She says, “there’s so many people here, and it’s been a great distraction for me so I’m glad that everyone is having a good time.” 

Aaron smiles drops a little as he remembers the last time he saw Bernice, when she was crying over her boyfriend leaving her, when she was heartbroken not knowing what to do next. “How are you feeling now?” He asks kindly, not wanting to set anything off in Bernice but wanting to know if she was okay. 

“Better.” She replies with a nod of her head. “You two certainly helped me realise that I shouldn’t be hanging on to a prick like him.” 

“Yeah you definitely shouldn’t.” Robert scoffs, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Well I’m getting myself back out there.” Bernice tells them, “Nicola put me on one of those dating apps and I might be having a date sometime next week.” 

The men smile, happy for him. “Wow that’s brilliant Bernice.” Aaron says.

“Yeah.” Robert says, “glad your getting yourself back out there.” 

“Feeling a bit nervous though.” She hesitantly admits, playing with her glass. 

“You will do.” Aaron says, “getting back out there is hard but, I’ve done it. Best decision I’ve made so far.” 

Robert turns to Aaron in shock at what he just said. Did he really mean that? Did he really say that dating him has been the best decision he’s made so far? His heart swells with joy for the other man.

While also admitting to himself that dating Aaron is becoming the best thing aswell.

Because he hasn’t been this happy for a while now, Aaron’s the first person he thinks he has been truly happy with.

He feels a squeeze on his hand from Aaron under the table, which breaks Robert from his thoughts just in time for him mum coming back with the drinks.

But Aaron’s words are still there.

Even when they continue to chat at the table, even when Nicola and Jimmy join them, Robert grunting in disgust at Jimmy’s burger that was dripping in mustard. Even when Amy came back and sat next to Sarah, talking to her about everything and anything. And even when Aaron played football with Oliver, he kept smiling at Aaron’s words.

It was just one sentence, but Robert feels like his smile is shining at everyone.

He guesses it’s just what Aaron does to him, and he doesn’t care that he gets all gooey when thinking about him.

“Hey..”

A hand is pressed on his shoulder and he looks up to see Aaron staring down at him, all red and sweaty from playing football with his son. “Hey, everything alright?” Robert asks.

Aaron tilts his head to the side “want to go for a walk?”

“Uh...yeah sure.” Robert frowns, “is there any reason?” 

“No I just..” Aaron bites his bottom lip. “Just want to spend some time with ya. Your mums got the kids preoccupied for a bit.” 

And well, Robert wasn’t giving up the chance to spend some alone time with Aaron. 

So..he says yes, and the two begin to wonder down the street away from the pub. With Robert not realising how _important_ this moment between them is going to be. 

~~~

They end up at the cricket pavilion, sitting next to eachother on the steps, thighs touching, hands linked together on Roberts thigh. The sun heating their skin as they sit infront of it.

Aaron hopes Robert doesn’t feel how sweaty his hands are becoming. 

“Can’t believe this place is still here.” 

“Yeah, been through everything this.” Robert taps the wood. “But it’s still here, still looking quite good.”

“Swear I like engraved my name in the wood once.” Aaron looks up “wonder if it’s still here.”

Robert smirks, now that’s something he definitely wants to see. “Well let’s find that ou-”

“No..” Aaron stops Robert from moving, placing hand on his arm. “Can we just...stay here for a bit.”

Robert lets his head nod, bringing himself back to his comfortable sitting position. “Yeah sure.” He leans forward to press a kiss into Aaron’s lips. “I’m glad you came to hang out with us.” He murmurs against them. “Was a nice surprise.” 

“Yeah well..” Aaron sighs with a smile, turning his head away to look at the view. “It was better than staying at my mum’s so..” he trails off, looking down at his hands.

And Robert frowns at the sad features showing on Aaron’s face. 

“Did...did something happen at your mum’s house?” Robert asks slowly, not wanting to push Aaron, but he just wants to know what’s wrong. Wanting the worried feeling he has to go away, wanting Aaron’s upsets features to disappear.

Aaron opens his mouth, trying to figure out how to explain the mess his head was in a couple of hours ago. He didn’t want the conversation to go like this, he just wanted to ask Robert to be official, tell him how happy he makes him. But he didn’t wanna keep secrets, he knew he had to explain how his mood has suddenly changed from this morning. He knew he had to explain what happened. 

If he wants Robert and him to be stronger, to go through this together. He’s going have to explain all of it. 

Even if Aaron doesn’t want to relive Liv’s words again. 

“I’m sorry that I acted weird this morning..” Aaron starts to say. “I know I wasn’t my usual self, I hope I didn’t worry you too much.” 

“Well... yeah you did have a bit worried” Robert admits “especially when Liv came in, you completely snapped at her I didn’t know what to do.” 

“She just...” Aaron pauses, siting up straighter as he lets out a deep breath. “That Wednesday, when she came for that movies night, she said things, things that made this...” he points to his head. “Overthink everything, made me lose control a little.” 

Robert frown deepens, his eyes curious about what Liv had said. “What...what did she say to ya?” 

It takes a few moments for the other to respond. “How everyone would hate me moving on, how wrong it would be. Basically saying that I’m betraying everyone for just...for just finding happiness again.” 

And wow, Robert thought that Chas was bad, but he thinks Liv might be worse. 

Who says that? Who says that to their own brother? Saying that the would despise someone’s happiness, despise their relationship with another just because it’s not what they want. 

_No wonder Aaron completely snapped her head off_ Robert thinks as his eyes focus back to Aaron, focusing on what he’s going to say next. 

“And I just...I just couldn’t stop thinking like that.” Aaron explains. “I couldn’t process the fact that she just told me my whole family would hate me being happy again. I couldn’t handle it, everything was too much. I just...I just felt like I was being pushed back into my old headspace I was in and I didn’t like it.”

“Of course you wouldn’t like it.” Robert says. “That old headspace was awful for you, and I can’t...I can’t believe Liv would say anything like that to you.” 

“Well she follows mum around so..” Aaron mutters bitterly, a small roll to his eyes to show Robert the annoyance of that. “And it gets even worse.” He continues on. “Because I was there at the house, my mind calm from the situation before, doing these stupid buntings for tomorrow and she confronts me about my behaviour with her this morning-”

“Completely understandable now.” Roberts interrupts him. He might be being a bit rude saying that she deserved Aaron’s behaviour, but if someone talked to him like that he would have acted the exact same way, maybe even worse. 

He doesn’t like it when people drag other people down.

“Yeah..maybe it was.” Aaron says. “But it still left her confused, and she figured out it was because of what she said and...” he pauses himself, taking an audible gulp before continuing. “She kept pushing and pushing and I told her stop I did but-”

Aaron stops himself then, running his hands across his face and into his hair. Robert cautiously moves his hand to place it on Aaron’s back, not wanting to startle him. He makes circles up and down his back, a slight encouragement for Aaron to continue. 

“She mentioned the kids Rob.” Aaron chokes out, looking up at Robert with teary eyes, watching as a glint of anger appears in the blonde man eyes. “She mentioned how they would feel if they knew I was with someone else, how upset they would be..”

“And how would she know that?” Robert scoffs. “How does she know what everyone’s going to be like?”

“She doesn’t..” Aaron tells him. “She just assumed. But it still stuck, I still felt my stomach dropping everytime she spoke, I felt like throwing up at every word she was saying.” He looks down at his hands. “I ran out of there then, telling her not to speak to me for the rest of the day. I just felt so awful, I just felt pushed into a corner, her words nudging me into a small space and I just couldn’t breathe.” 

Aaron finishes with a long sigh, silence taking over the pair as they both try to grasp at what Aaron just said. At how Aaron was feeling, how Liv made him feel, how her words affected him deeply.

“Why didn’t you come and talk to me?” Robert asks him after a few moments, slightly sad that Aaron didn’t come to him with his worries “I would’ve helped you, I would’ve talk to you.” 

“Because I thought...” he sniffles, letting a tear run down his face, letting his emotions release out of him. “I thought this was something that I needed to figure out on my own, sort out on my own. Because there my family, and I should be the one to deal with it.” He lets out a small smile. “Moira talked me around though.”

She really did, made him see things a lot clearer really. 

“She said that everyone will be happy that I have found happiness again after Matthew.”

“Like they should be.” 

“That they’ll protect me from my parents and Liv’s words.”

Robert smiles, feeling slightly happier that Aaron has some members of the family that are good. “That’s brilliant Aaron.” 

“And she told me that I’m not on my own anymore.” Aaron looks at Robert, a serious look in his eyes. “Because I have you, and having you here tells me that I can get through everything.” 

It takes a few moments for Robert’s mind to click on what Aaron said. He shows a look on his face that says how obvious it was that Aaron had him, like he was ever going to walk away from him. “Of course you have me.” He tells Aaron as he watches the other man turn so he was facing him completely, Robert copies his actions. “I’m _always_ going to be here for you.” 

“I know.” Aaron says with a gentle look on his face. “You’ve been there with me by my side a lot, and I guess I just didn’t think how I wasn’t alone with this situation with Liv either. Moira made me realise that I wasn’t facing any battles alone anymore, because I have someone by my side that will pull me through that and if we stick by eachother we can show them just how happy we are.” He frustratedly pinches between his nose. “And I’m so sorry that I didn’t realise that, it’s just-”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Robert cuts him off softly, a hand moving up to cup the other man’s jaw, gently smiling as Aaron leans his head into it. “I understand, Liv’s words made you have worries, doubts and I-”

“Not about you.” Aaron tells him, he shakes his head lightly. “I’ve never had _any_ doubts about you. Because what I said to Bernice was right, dating you has been the best thing.” 

Robert eyes widen. “Aaron...”

“No..” Aaron presses a firm hand to Roberts chest. “Please let me speak, because I’ve been thinking about what I’ve wanted to say since I started to drive here and if I don’t get it out now I don’t t think I ever will.” 

Robert chuckles with a small smile, nodding his head for Aaron to continue. “Go on.”

Aaron takes a deep breath, recollecting his thoughts before saying what he wants to say. He doesn’t want to mess up, he wants things to go right, he wants to say what he wasn’t to say right without giving Robert any confusion. 

He doesn’t want a mess up something that’s so important to him. 

“Robert, we’ve been so good together. I guess having this conversation with Moira made me realise how _good_ we are.” Aaron says, moving to squeeze Roberts hand. “We’ve been building this strong bond between us, full of joy and happiness. You make me laugh till my belly hurts, smile brightly that my cheeks hurt, you leave me with all these kind of mushy feelings that I don’t ever want to go away. I’ve never felt any awkwardness or felt unusual around you, because you always lift my spirits up.” He shrugs. “I never thought I would have found this happiness again, but I have...I have with you. These past few years I’ve felt so trapped, and when I’m around you I feel free, I feel excitement.” 

Robert eyes start to glisten, Aaron’s words hitting him beautifully in his core. 

Aaron becomes nervous. “And I hope...you know I hope you feel the same way as me.” 

“Of course I do.” Robert chokes out quickly, a bright smile showing on both of the man’s faces, happiness flowing in them bit by bit as the conversation progresses. “You don’t know how happy you’ve been making me.” 

“Well that’s good...” Aaron bites his lip to hide his smile from brightening. Clearing his throat, he carries on. “You know these dates we’ve been going on have been great, getting to know you better has been great. Getting to know your little habits, things you say, what movies you like, what music you hate, what irritates you, what things you love, getting to know you has made realise how deep I am in all of this. How deeply I like you.” 

Robert lets out a shaky breath, composing himself. 

“And I’ve wanted to ask you, I’ve wanted to ask you this since you stayed over at mine and we had breakfast in my kitchen.” Aaron sniffles, eyes flickering away before focusing back on Robert. “And I guess Liv’s words put me on a bit of wobble, but I’m okay now, I know I want to continue down this road with you.” 

Robert takes a sharp inhale. “What...what did you want to ask me?”

“I wanted to ask you...” Aaron pauses, smiling brightly. “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend.” 

Robert’s lets out a small shocked gasp. “Y-you want me to be-”

“Yeah.” Aaron breathes out, a sense of relief now that his feelings are out there. “And I want to tell the kids about us, I want to tell the rest of my family about it also, because I’m ready.” 

Robert sits up straighter, his face widening in shock and confusion, it was a mixture of the two. “Aaron you sure? I mean this is a big thing?” 

“I know it is.” Aaron says. “I know the fallout won’t be pretty, words will be said, fights will be made. But Moira told me how Cain and her fought for their relationship, how they showed people how happy they were, how strong they were together.” He pauses. “And that...that made me realise that I can get through anything, we can get through anything if we stick together. Prove my family wrong, prove how happy we are, how strong we can be together. Because I don’t...” Aaron shakes his head. “I don’t want to lose this, lose _you_.” 

“What?” Robert whispers as he moves both of his hands to cup Aaron’s face, piercing his eyes to stare into the others bright blue ones. “You are not going to lose me over them. I’ve face worse people then a part of your family Aaron, I can handle them.”

“Yeah but...” Aaron pulls Robert’s hands away with a sighs, placing them in his lap. “You saw what I was like with Liv words, how much they affected me. How jumpy and angry and upset they made me. I don’t ever want to feel like that again. I don’t want her words from holding me back from being happy, I don’t want my parents ruin us and I don’t want them to make me feel bad for showing you to the world as my boyfriend and show how strong and happy we are together.”

Robert bites his lip. “You want to show me off?”

“Well...yeah...” Aaron scrunches his face, jokingly saying. “I know it would be good for you ego so?” 

That sets out a laugh for the both of them, Robert shaking his head as he looks away, looks away from Aaron to the view infront of him. But Aaron brings him back, bringing his lips closer to his as they kiss softly. Aaron feeling the softness of his lips, the warmness of them as their lips move together, letting their lips softly linger against eachothers as Aaron pulls away, his forehead resting against Roberts. 

“Whatever comes our way, your the only person I want to be there beside me.” Aaron whispers from his heart, pouring some emotion into the tiny whisper. 

Robert grins, moving his hand to the back of Aaron’s head. “You haven’t asked me yet though?”

“Well I would if you shut up for one minute.” 

The blonde laughs, pulling away as Aaron stares back at him with a cheeky grin. Robert makes a zip sign across his mouth. “My lips are sealed.” He teases, his eyes bright, beaming of joy. 

Aaron shakes his head at him, before he shuffles closer, stares into the eyes of the man that he has so many deep emotions for and asks. 

“Would you be my boyfriend?” 

And Robert, he lets out the biggest smile as he replies. 

“Yeah, yeah I will.” 

Aaron lets out the happiest sigh as he feels like on cloud nine right now. Smashing his lips into Roberts as he wraps his arms around the others neck, bringing their bodies closer as he pours every emotion he has into the kiss. Every feeling his has for Robert, every joyful emotion he has in his body now. Showing Robert how he feels in the kiss, showing how much Robert means to him. 

With Robert pressing into him with as much force as he was, he feels like Robert is trying to the exact same thing. 

He’s got a boyfriend, Aaron Dingle has got a _boyfriend_.

Who ever thought he would be here again eh?

They both pull away, large grins attached to their faces, eye light, a slight sparkle under the sun. Aaron moves a hand to Roberts cheeks, feeling the skin underneath his thumb, drinking him in. 

“Is that why you came here?” Robert asks quietly, his eyes searching Aaron’s face. “to ask me?”

“Yeah...I mean of course spending time with you and the kids have been a blast but..” Aaron trails off, moving his hand from his cheek to the top of Robert’s arm. “When Moira made things clearer I didn’t want to wait another minute.”

“Remind me to get Moira a present.”

“Don’t worry, I’m pouring her the biggest glass of wine tomorrow to say thanks.” 

The boys chuckle, Robert looking towards his...now boyfriend with fond looking expression. “God Dingle what are you doing to me?” He says quietly, bringing his lips to Aaron’s for a gentle kiss, their lips becoming red and puffy from how many times they’ve kissed now, but they don’t seem to care.

They’ve just both so overwhelmed with happiness. 

“Whatever happens okay, whatever bullshit your parents throw at you, whatever words they try and say to bring you down. I’m going to be here for you know okay.” Robert squeezes Aaron’s hand. “Your not own your own, not anymore okay? We’ll stick through whatever happens together.” 

Aaron eyes become soft around the edges, a small smile on his face. “Together.... _boyfriend_.” 

The word tingles his tongue, the word is resurfacing back into his vocabulary, his mouth getting used to the word resting against his mouth, curling around his tongue. 

Robert hums happily, bringing his arms around Aaron to bring him into a hug, hiding his face into the other shoulders.

Aaron’s arms tighten, not wanting to let go of Robert just yet. 

They share a kiss to celebrate, to celebrate this new...direction in their relationship. Celebrate the fact that they are now are official, that there’s no questions about what they are, no concerns or doubts about where things are going. 

They’re are officially together now, and things are much clearer about their feelings for eachother. 

They savour this moment until they have to walk back to join the others. 

~~~

**Robert:** Goodnight Aaron xx

 **Aaron:** Goodnight Rob xx

Aaron sighs gleefully against his pillow as he lets his phone rest against his chest. With finally having a moment to himself, he recalls back on his day.

Even though it was the worst at the start, it certainly got better, a lot better.

He’s got a boyfriend. 

He’s found someone that cares for him deeply, who would never put him in a position that might deeply upset him or anger him. Yeah, they might have their fights along the way, and Aaron knows some days it won’t be the best. But he’s found someone that makes him happy. 

And that makes Aaron heart burst, makes him smile widely against his cotton pillow. Makes him think how lucky his life is at the moment, how lucky he’s got two amazing kids who are being the best that they can be, how lucky he is to find someone again, find someone that’s kind, sweet, smart, attractive...find someone like Robert.

Him and Robert are official, he feels like now things can only get better, get stronger between them. 

Aaron knows he’s still got a lot to do, telling his kids, telling his parents and Liv will be a huge thing, a difficult thing...he knows he’s got to do this in delicate steps. He’s terrified of the reaction, of his kids reaction, because he doesn’t know what he will do if his kids decide to hate Robert after he tells them.

After the strong bond Robert and his kids have formed, he doesn’t want that to break.

He leaves them thoughts in the back of his mind right now though, wanting to go to sleep on a happier note. And he does, he closes his eye, begins to dream of Robert, begins to dream on what’s coming next. 

But he wakes up to his daughter screams coming from a few doors down. 

She’s having another nightmare.

Aaron feels like this is one of the worse ones. 

“ _No! No I- stop!”_

Aaron springs up from his bed, not caring where the duvet lies across the floor as he rushes out of his room to get to his daughter. He sees Oliver by his room door, rubbing his eyes as he seems to have be woken up to the noise. 

“Is Amy okay daddy?” Oliver asks him tiredly, but there was a hint of him being worried in his voice. He never likes seeing his little sister distraught, he’s quite protective over her.

And the truth is Aaron doesn’t know, so he shrugs his shoulders quickly before opening the door to his daughter room, seeing her slightly thrash around on her bed. 

“Amy..Amy!” Aaron rushes out scared, quickly walking to her bed, crouching down and shaking her shoulder to wake her up out of her nightmare. “Sweetheart wake up, it’s only a bad dream.” 

She loudly whimpers, causing Aaron heart to break even more, causing the tears to build up in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, it’s just a bad dream.” Aaron chokes out, shaking her a bit harder. “Daddy’s here okay, it’s alright.” 

She snaps her eyes open, her hair all now sweaty against her skin, her breath more heavier, more shakier than I was before. She looked afraid, terrified even.

Aaron just wants to hold her tight and let them nightmares disappear.

“Daddy!” She sobs loudly, springing up into her dads arms, wrapping her arms around him as she cries into his shoulder. 

“Hey hey hey...” Aaron tries to soothe her, sitting up onto her bed with her in his lap. Running a hand through her hair as her sobs fill the room. “It’s okay, your alright.” 

“She...she was screaming at me.” Amy sobs into her shoulder, her hiccuping between a few words made it hard for Aaron to hear properly, but he got the gist on what she was saying. “I just...I just wanted her to stop screaming.” 

He frowns concerned, peering his face down so he could try and get eye contact with his daughter. “who was sweetheart, who was screaming at you?”

“Nana Chas, she was...she was screaming at me to go away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab onto you seatbelts everyone cause the next couple chapter are gonna be wild...
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you are well!
> 
> So sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, I was away with my fam for a few days so I didn’t have time to write anything then. Hopefully updates will be coming much more frequent now!
> 
> This chapter and the next I’m nervous about eek. They’re very...anti-chaddy and slightly anti-liv so...get ready to be angry aha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

“ _Is that what happened? Did Nana Chas scream at you?”_

_“Yeah daddy...I was sad.... and scared...”_

_“It’s okay sweetheart. Tell me what happened okay? I promise we can sort this if you just tell me..”_

~~~

Aaron never felt this type of anger in a while.

Not the anger that you have when someone gets on your nerves, or pushes your buttons that you snipe at them irritated or annoyed. No, it’s the anger that bubbles inside of you deep, it’s the anger that rumbles inside of you that you can’t help but let escape, it’s the anger that causes you pain, it’s the kind of anger that makes you want to scream and shout. 

How could his mum even _think_ that this was okay? 

Amy had done _nothing_ wrong for her to be treated like that. She’s three years old, she likes to colour and play with her princess dolls that Aaron payed a lot of money for. She likes to wear bright colours and butterfly clips in her hair. She’s the kindest little girl Aaron knows, and maybe he’s being a little bit biased because she’s his daughter, but she is, she cares a lot for anyone and everyone.

So why does his mum think that it’s okay to just raise her voice at his daughter? To look down at her, To tower over her with such an angry voice, sniping down at the little girl, did she not see how scared Amy was then?

Does she not see how this has affected Amy now? Why her behaviour is so unusual around her? Why she’s got a glint of fear in her eyes everytime she’s around his daughter? 

No, probably not, his mum doesn’t care about anyone else feelings does she?

She doesn’t care about his feelings, so why would she care about his kids feelings?

And that causes a great deal of sadness for Aaron, he couldn’t help to admit he cried once he got the kids back to bed, thinking through the night did his mum really care about them at all? She says she loves them, that they’re her world, but are they really, or is she just saying that?

Because she screamed at his daughter, because she was in a mood, and Amy only wanted to ask a simple question. And apparently that pushed her buttons to loudly shout at his daughter.

And yes, Aaron would be stern to his kids at times, and maybe raised his voice a little when they were having a funny five moments and weren’t listening to him, but he wasn’t never like his mum. He wouldn’t dare to scream at them. 

But his mum did, she screamed at his little girl.

And Amy has been having nightmares because of it, she’s been acting unusual when Chas is mentioned because of it. She’s been more upset because of it. 

He’s angry, hurt, and sad towards his mum. 

But also, he’s angry at himself. 

Because he should have notice sooner, he should have asked her sooner, asked more questions, pushed a little more. But he thought pushing her would make things worse, make her more upset about the situation. 

Maybe a little pushing needed to be done, maybe then she wouldn’t have been feeling like this for a while.

Aaron knows he shouldn’t be blaming himself, it’s his mum fault in this, but he can’t help but put the blame on him for not finding this out sooner. 

With all these emotions, with all this anger and frustrations, he doesn’t know how well tonight is going to go now.

Tonight, being Paddy’s fiftieth birthday.

The event has come around, the thing that’s been talked about for the past few weeks is finally here. But something doesn’t sit right with him going to it now, bringing his kids there, acting all happy and smiling when he knows his mum has treated his daughter unkindly. 

But Amy insisted that she still wanted to go, that she wanted to give Grandad Paddy his present, that she still wanted to see Eve and her friends. That she wants to wear her pretty dress that Aaron had brought for her...with Belle and Roberts help of course. 

So yeah, there still going to go, but Aaron doesn’t know if he can hold in his emotions through the whole night, doesn’t know if he can just stare at his mum face and not have the urge to shout at her. 

It’s making him all panic, he was slightly dreading the night anyway, but now he feels a hundred times worse. 

“You feeling okay?”

And in his panic, he called Robert, his boyfriend, who quickly made his way over when Aaron started to freak out on the phone, loosely explaining what happened in high frantic breaths. 

It’s brought some calmness to him now having his boyfriend by his side. 

_Boyfriend_....wow, it’s still sinking in. 

But he’s not really in the mindset of being mushy about it just yet. 

“How can I feel okay?” Aaron says, turning away from the kitchen window where he was watching his kids playing in the garden, frowning at Robert who was watching him worriedly by the kettle. “My daughter just told me that her nan screamed at her? How am I meant to be okay about anything?”

Robert sighs, holding a hand up as he realises he said the wrong thing. “I know I just meant-”

“I know what you meant!” Aaron snaps lightly, rubbing his forehead in frustration when Roberts face drops a little. “Sorry I’m just feeling...” Aaron trails off, not knowing what everything he was feeling resembled, just an merge of negative emotions. 

“Angry, hurt, feels like you wanna scream to release your frustrations..” Robert finishes off for him. 

Aaron shrugs “Yeah, maybe.”

“It’s okay Aaron, your aloud to feel this way.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes.” Robert states firmly, “Aaron you’ve just found out why Amy being acting unusual, you’ve just found out your mum has raised her voice at _your_ daughter for no reason. Your allowed to feel this way.” He steps closer. “And you can talk to me about this, you can vent to me you know this.”

He was confused when he entered the house to see Aaron more calm than he expected, which means he was hiding his emotions from showing. Robert knew he was more angry about this, knew he was more upset by what’s happened, but he’s not showing it, he’s hiding his emotions away, and Robert doesn’t like that.

Aaron knows he can talk to Robert, and Robert wants Aaron to talk to him. 

Aaron thickly gulps, his now blue teary eyes flickering away from Robert. “What do you want me to say?”

Robert shrugs, “anything you like.”

And then, like a waterfall, Aaron words pour out of his mouth. 

“She’s three years old.” Aaron chokes out. “why would my mum treat her like that? It was a few sentences that completely put fear in my daughter being around her.” He bites his lip, shaking his head to himself as he whispers “I should’ve have talk to her sooner.”

Robert begins to shake his head. “No, _don’t_ go and start blaming yourself. It’s not your fault.” 

But, Aaron can’t help it, keeps going as he runs his fingers through his curls frustratedly “I’m her father, I should of seen this, I should of push her more to open up. She’s had this unusual behaviour for a while, and I barely acknowledge it till a few weeks ago, didn’t start asking questions.” He sniffs as he wipes his eyes with his sleeve “she’s had this fear of her Nan for ages and I didn’t even think about sorting it out.” 

“Aaron you cant say that you haven’t tried, we’ve both tried..” Robert says gesturing between them, “we’ve both tried to make her talk, but she wouldn’t budge, she shut down every time one of us mentioned Chas to her.” 

“Then maybe we should of tried a different tactic.....maybe....I don’t know!” Aaron looks back out into the garden where his kids were playing. “I promised myself when Matthew died that I would protect them....and now look what’s happened..I’m just-”

“Hey, no, c’mere” Robert cuts him off as moves to pull Aaron into his arms, the teary eyed man falling into the touch of Robert’s body, sinking into the comfort hand warmth, gripping onto the security he felt being in Roberts arms with his hands. 

This is all he’s wanted today, just to be....held by his boyfriend, for him to give him the comforting words that none of this is his fault...even though he feels like it is.

So he grips tighter, softly sobbing into the other man’s shoulder. 

“How could my mum do this?” 

And Robert, he doesn’t know how to answer, he doesn’t know how Chas had the heart to shout at the little girl, so he just holds onto Aaron tighter, and tells him that’s it’s not his fault, none of this is.

They stay like that for a bit, they stay in that embrace, sharing comfort and warmth, letting Aaron release his feelings into tears that rest on Roberts shoulders. Until they hear the patter of feet coming up the patio stairs, until their hear the small voice of Aaron’s daughter calling out to him.

“Daddy?” 

The two turn to the front door, quickly stepping away from eachother as they notice the kids watching them. Aaron clears his throat as he steps back, patting his cheeks dry with his sleeve. “Hey, everything okay kids?” 

“Daddy are you mad at me?” 

Aaron frowns at Amy, shaking his head quickly he responds. “Of course not sweetheart, why would I be mad at you?”

Amy lip begins to tremble “because I made you sad.” 

And if Aaron didn’t want to upset his kids anymore, he would’ve cried again, cried at how caring Amy is, how much of a big heart she has. 

How she just wants everyone to be happy.

But he knows he needs to be strong now, show her that everything is okay when in reality it isn’t, none of what happened is okay. 

“Sweetheart I’m not mad at you.” The father moves forward to crouch infront of Amy, pressing a warm hand to the side of her face, his thumb doing window motions to wipe away the few tears that were straying away from her eyes. “I’m just a bit upset at Nana Chas that’s all.” 

“Because she shouted at Amy?” Oliver asks, eyes wide in curiosity. 

Aaron nods, sucking in his bottom lip just a little. “Yeah, I’m a little bit angry and sad about it.” 

“Are you gonna argue with Nana?” Amy asks nervously, not liking any conflict. 

Aaron purses his lips, shaking his head. He wants to, he wants to go up and confront his mum infront of everyone, question her on why she would do this, show people how vindictive and mean she can be. But he know it wouldn’t be wise to do it, especially knowing his mum well. “No I’m not, but daddy will need to have words with her soon alright? Because what she did was not okay, you understand that?” 

Amy nods her head slowly, looking down as she fumbles with her hands. “I’m sorry for not telling you daddy.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, but if something like this happens again, you come straight to me you get that? And that goes to you as well Oliver.” 

The kids nod their heads understanding. 

“And tonight... if you feel like you wanna go home, you feel uncomfortable or tired, you tell me okay, and I’ll ring Robert to pick you up....I mean if...” he trails off, looking back at Robert who was watching them. “If that’s alright with you.”

“I’ll be a phone call away.” 

Aaron smiles gratefully at him, before turning back to his kids. “Is that okay? Robert picking you up?”

“We can have a big sleepover!” Oliver exclaims with a grin.

The two men in the room let out quiet laughs. “Of course, build the biggest blanket fort ever we will.” Robert says with a bubbly grin, which brings Oliver’s excitement up. 

Aaron rolls his eyes “don’t give them any ideas, I’ll be clearing all those blankets up in the morning.” He mockingly glares at Robert, who smirks back at him. With a soft roll of his eyes again he turns back to his daughter. “Is that okay with you?”

Amy nods “yeah, daddy.” 

“I love you.” He tells her bringing her into hug, opening his other arm up for his son to run into aswell. “And I love you too mister.” 

Oliver jumps himself into his dad’s arms, causing the man to grunt quietly from his crouched position as he squeezes his kids tightly. Holding them close as he promises himself that this won’t ever happen again, that he’s going to protect them, love them, and make them happy. That his mum won’t be doing this again to his kids. 

“Robert needs a hug too!” 

Aaron laughs, his arms relaxing as the two kids rush towards Robert on the other side of the kitchen. The blonde man reaching down as two bodies tumble into him, their small arms wrapping around Robert with bright smiles on their faces. With a small grunt, he picks both kids up in his arms, causing the little ones to scream and squeal in laughter. 

Aaron, now standing up, watches them with a gentle smile, a fond expression shown in his eyes as he stares at the three people he cares about the most. 

He wishes tonight wasn’t happening, so he could stay here, stay in the moment that he was in, with his kids and Robert. 

But unfortunately he can’t have that, he’s needs to attend tonight. 

~~~

Stepping out of the taxi, he already knew that inside the place was already packed with people, family, friends, clients. He’s begins to feel his stomach twist and turn as he gets his kids out of the vehicle, wearing this three piece suit was enough, but standing in a warm house surrounded by other people, making the room all hot and sweaty, was thing that Aaron didn’t need.

He would much preferred wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but his mum scolded him when he said that, saying that they needed to dress smart for the guests. 

So he’s in a suit, and so is Oliver, a smart navy colour for him, while Amy was in a bright purple dress, her tiny silver shoes completing the look. 

And if his mum makes _one_ comment, he’s going to snap. 

But he guesses wearing this suit was kinda worth it, the response he got from Robert made it all better, his lips becoming a little bit more chapped and red when he left his bedroom.

Aaron sighs, the loud music blaring his ears as he grabs his two kids hands. “Ready you two?” He asks, and with quick nods from the two of them, they make their way into the house. 

And Aaron’s senses take in his surroundings as soon as he enters his parents home. The decorations, black and gold spread across the house, the big ice sculpture Chas had made in the kitchen, the big ‘Paddy’s 50th banner’ hung up high in the living room. The smell of the variety of food that has been made for tonight, Aaron’s nostrils taking in the smell of the spiciness and the sweetness from the food in the home. And he can hear the music, the soft violins and the harsh trumpets that he could hear from the small band that his mum payed a lot of money for. 

A DJ and some classic tunes would have been enough for Aaron, and he knows it would’ve been enough for Paddy too..but his mum just has to take things just one step further. 

He feels someone tug his hand, breaking him from his thoughts.

“Daddy can we go and play with Eve?”

He looks down at Amy, smiling softly as he nods. “Of course, just look after eachother alright? And remember what I said.” 

The two kids nod excitedly as they begin to run to where the other kids are playing. He smiles when he sees Oliver holding Amy’s hand in some sort of protective way. 

He likes that the two of them have bonded well while growing up. Oliver always being protective of his little sister, always standing up to someone who is making Amy said. He remembers that time he got called into school because Oliver punched someone in the arm for making fun of his little sister. That was a long time in the school office, wasting minutes of his life he couldn’t get back. 

“Aaron!”

Aaron turns to the sound and his smile widens as he notices Paddy rushing towards him, cheeks already flushed by the many drinks he’s already had. “Here he is!” Aaron exclaims, patting his sort of dad on the back when he gets closer. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, feeling great...you know your mum has brought in a whole band to play all night for me?” He lets out a high pitch chuckle “how mad is that?”

“Yeah...really mad.” Aaron mutters, reaching into his pocket to grab Paddy’s wrapped present. It’s a leather watch, something not too big and not too small, something that’s not luxury but something that will be useful for him Aaron hopes. 

He has to thank Robert for the idea. 

“Happy birthday.” Aaron says while grinning, holding the squared boxed present out to him. “The kids picked it out for you.” 

Paddy takes it, a soft smile entering his face. “Thanks Aaron.” He chuckles as he examines the box “not a restaurant voucher this year.” He teases. 

Aaron mocks offence “Hey, you love it when I give you a voucher.” 

“I do, gets me money off when your mum gets the biggest steak and the most expensive bottle of wine.” 

The men chuckle. 

“Well I hope this will be slightly useful.” Aaron says, nodding to the gift “go on, open it up.”

“He can’t, he has to wait till nine, that’s when we will be opening presents.” 

Aaron smile drops a little, a not so good shiver going down his spine. It’s the one voice he doesn’t want to hear, it’s the one person he doesn’t want to see. 

_Just be calm, and smile_ Aaron thinks, peering around Paddy to see his mum standing there. He plasters a fake jolly smile on his face. “Hiya mum.” 

“Hello love.” She joins the two men, he dress skidding across the freshly cleaned floor, her heels clicking against the floor making Aaron’s hair bristle up his arm. She looks over him. “You look nice.” 

“Well...” Aaron pulls at the collar. He doesn’t want to have any conversations with her, but he needs to keep up an act, show her that’s nothing wrong. “..you said to dress smart so.”

“And you listen to me, for once.” 

_Oh...here we go._

“Mum...” Aaron warns, not wanting her to start, because he doesn’t know if he will be able to hold his emotions in if she starts. Her eyes pierce into his, and he doesn’t blink as he stares back at her. His anger rising inside of him, wanting to scream towards the person opposite him. 

_Keep calm_ , Aaron reminds himself as he breathes heavily through his nose, _keep calm._

“Aaron said the kids chose the present.” Paddy says, interrupting the two’s staring contest. He wiggles the present between the three of them. “Ain’t that nice of them Chas.” 

“Yes that’s...lovely.” She lets out a strained smile towards her husband, she glances down at the present. “Quite small ain’t it?” 

Aaron face drops “well I’m sorry it’s not up to _your_ standard.” He bites out.

Paddy sighs, “can we please not be angry with eachother tonight, I don’t want any problems.” 

“Well, _I’ve_ not got any problems.” Aaron stares back at his mum with a hard stare, his face sharing no emotion. “have _you_?” 

Chas stands up straighter, he feels like the stare is affecting her a little, which is good, in Aaron’s books. “No...” she replies slowly with a low pitches tone “no problems at all.” 

Aaron lip twitches, “good.” He pats Paddy on the arm. “I’ll talk to you in a bit alright?” 

He walks past his parents, not getting an answer off them as he grabs a beer along the way to the living room. Getting away from them, getting away just in case the situation gets worse. 

He kept his cool, which he was glad, even though he wanted to bite at her comments, he promised his kids that he wouldn’t argue with her, he promised them he wouldn’t cause a scene to them, and it’s a promise he intends to keep. 

It’s not worth it, making a scene right now. 

Sipping his beer, he makes his way to Belle and Moira who were standing by the fireplace. “You girls already bored?” He teases, sneaking up behind them.

The two woman jump which Aaron laughs at. Moira hits his arm, “don’t scare us like that.”   
  
“Aww scared ya didn’t I?”

“No....Thought it was Chas coming to us again asking us to mingle with the crowd.” Belle says rolling her eyes. “Been trying to mingle with so many people but they’re just....boring!”

“Well most people are here are clients, you can’t really talk about much else but work.” Aaron says, looking around to see many people dressed for the occasion, drinks in hand, body swaying to the music. 

“I barely know half of these people.” Moira comments, her eyes wandering around the room. “Why would Chas bring this many people.” 

“To show her home off, probably.” Aaron says, taking a gulp of his drink. It’s something his mum would do, invite all these people to show off her ‘fancy’ lifestyle. 

“Well..” Moira sighs, “we’re glad you here now.” 

Aaron snorts “Why? Cause I’m the light of the party right now.” 

“No, because you can finally tell us if you made things official with someone who’s name begins with an R.” 

Aaron groans, heavily rolling his eyes, leaning back as he lets the woman bombarded him with questions, and he answers them with a smile on his face.

He can do this, he can get through this, he can keep his emotions bay for just one night. 

He can do it. 

~~~

Aaron concealment of his emotions lasts for only a few hours.

Drinks have been had, talking has been done with some people across the house and garden, and presents have been shared, Paddy being grateful at all the presents he received, he even got a hug from Paddy for their gift, calling it special, saying he’ll where it most of the time. 

He could see his mum making a few faces at some of the presents given, and he shakes his head at that..because how disrespectful can she be?

He moves past it though. He doesn’t let it get to him. 

The bubbles of anger however are slowly rising inside him, he could feel them. His nostrils beginning to flare as the anger inside him rising and rising as he watches his mum laugh with her friends, making comments, having that fake smile on her face, her chirpy voice sending shivers straight through him. 

The anger, it hasn’t gone away, it’s only getting bigger.

But, time moves on. 

And Aaron is placed down on the sofa now, people circled around him in conversations, in laughter as he scrolls through his phone. A conversation with Robert which brings a soft smile to his face. He’s messaging him about an encounter with Nicola and Jimmy that has happened in the Woolpack, making Aaron laugh to himself as he sends an message back. 

He gets interrupted with a harsh shake on his shoulder. 

He looks up, ready to tell whoever they were to bug off, but he frowns when he notices it’s Kyle - Cain and Moira’s kid- standing next to him. He frowns, “hey you alright, you can’t find your mum and dad?”

“It’s Oliver.” Kyle replies quickly and breathlessly, like he was rushing around here to find him. 

“What do you mean it’s Oliver?” Aaron grows concerned, rising in his seat. 

“He says he’s not feeling too good.” 

That gets Aaron moving, shoving his phone into pocket and forgetting Roberts message for now. “Show me where he is yeah?” 

Kyle nods, and quickly swarms past people to get Aaron to his son. Aaron was hot on his feet, quickly walking behind the boy to get to his son. 

He’s never had signs of showing that he was poorly, he’s concerned and worried about where this has all come from. 

He finds his son on the stairs with Eve, the younger boy slightly leaning into her, looking more pale than he was before, an arm gently placed around his stomach.

“Oliver?” Aaron frowns crouching down infront of him, a comforting hand on the little boy’s knee. “What’s happened? Are you alright?” 

Oliver shakes his head “Feel sick daddy.” 

“Feel sick?” Aaron questions, glancing up to his little sister. “What’s happened?” 

“I don’t know.” Eve shrugs lightly, “we just had food and then later on he said he feels funny, I’ve taken him to the toilet but he didn’t throw up or anything. He feels warm though.”

Aaron agrees, humming as he presses the back of his hand against Oliver forehead, feeling it slightly more warmer that it should usually be. He quite sweaty as well, Aaron notices it when his hands touch his face. The father sighs, dropping his hands between his knees. “You eat something that’s hurt your tummy?” 

Oliver nods quietly. 

“Aww bud it alright.” Aaron lets out a groan as he reaches for his son, standing up with him now in his arms, the boy tightly tucked into his side. He keeps a moving hand running through Oliver’s hair, bringing some comfort to the poorly boy. “It’s alright. You want to go home? You want me to call Robert?” 

Oliver nods against Aaron’s shirt, his eye squeezing shut as he feels a twinge of pain coming from his stomach, whatever he had eaten making his stomach twist and turn in a bad way. “Yes please daddy, don’t feel good.” 

“Okay.” Aaron replies softly, pressing a kiss to the boys sweaty head before he checks his watch. It’s nearly ten, way past the kids bedtime. He’s surprised they have stayed up that long if he’s being honest. “Eve can you go and get Amy for me? I’ll ask Robert to take her home aswell.” 

“Okay Aaron!” Eve jumps off the stairs, rushing off to find Amy. “Get better soon Oliver!” She calls back.

Aaron smiles, watching her leave before he reaches for his phone, calling Robert and bringing his phone to his ear. 

“ _Hello_?”

“Rob, hey it’s me...”

“ _Everything okay?”_

“Yeah it’s just... I need you to pick the kids up, Oliver must have eaten something he’s not...”

The conversation carries on, Robert saying that he’ll leave now, Aaron giving him the address, and thanking him deeply for this. Robert telling him it’s not problem, that he’ll do anything for him and the kids.

He hangs up with a sigh, making his way into the kitchen to see Amy talking to....his mum. 

His eyes widen.

No...no.... this is not happening...not right now. He doesn’t want Chas anywhere near his daughter..he doesn’t want this. 

“Amy!” Aaron calls out to her, panicking as he pulls her away slightly from his mum. “Go and grab your coat yeah? Robert’s coming to pick you up?” 

“Why dadd-”

“Amy, now please okay?” 

“Your leaving?” Chas asks with a small frown, watching Amy skip out of the room. “already?” 

“Just the kids.” Aaron gruffly lets out, nodding down to Oliver in his arms. “He’s not feeling too good, so he needs to head home and have good night sleep.” 

“B-but..” Chas sputter out, her mouth wavering. “They..they can’t leave!” 

Aaron stops his movements and frowns “excuse me?”

“What will our clients think if they leave early?” Chas tells him with wide eyes.

“Mum...” Aaron says slowly, not understanding her reaction to this. “I don’t think they’ll care if our kids leave early. My kids have gone way past their bedtime and if you haven’t just heard...my sons is not feeling too good.” 

“Well tell him to suck it up, it’s a stomach bug right?”

Aaron eyes widen, his mind coming to the realisation that his mum has just told his son to just get over himself. She didn’t just say that right? He’s hearing things. 

“Are you being serious?!” Aaron whispers angrily leaning more forward. “Suck it up? He feels like throwing up, he can’t just....have a glass of water and move on. Are you so blinded by keeping up your perfect family image you don’t care about anything else!”

“Aaron-”

“Don’t start mum.” Aaron warns her harshly. “Because I am _not_ in the mood for this right now.”

“Well am I!” Chas snaps, her breath getting heavier. “you can’t make them leave.” 

Aaron breathes out angrily through his nose, if she wants to have words with him, she’s not going to do it with his son in his arms. “Oliver, bud..” he whispers, setting him back down on the floor. “Can you walk to the door for me? I’ll be there in a minute...I promise.” 

The boy tiredly wipes his eyes. “Okay daddy.” 

With a kiss to his head, Aaron sends him off in the direction he sent his little sister with a smile. His expression immediately dropping when he comes back to face his mum, his arms coming to cross against his chest, a stone cold expression on his face. “They’re going home.” 

“Just make him have a rest upstairs.” Chas tries to make a suggestion. “He’ll be fine in a few hours.” 

Aaron scoffs. “What? With loud music and chattering voices, when he can go home and sleep in the peace and quiet...no I rather him have a good night rest so he’s feeling better in the morning.” 

He’s glad the kitchen is cleared out, no one hearing the harsh voices being thrown across the kitchen.

“What?” Chas scoffs “there going with Robert now?” 

Aaron huffs through his lips, he’s getting pretty tired of her bringing Robert into every conversation. 

“Yeah.” Aaron nods, “and I’m sick of you talking bad about him.” 

Chas makes a face. “I can talk bad about him if I want to.”

“For what?!” Aaron exclaims quietly, not raising his voice too loudly to grab attention. “For what mum?!”

“He’s-”

“He’s someone that cares about my kids.” Aaron says cutting her off firmly, “he’s someone that I can trust with them.” 

“I care about them!”

And with that, what she said, it just makes Aaron snap..

“If you cared about my kids then you wouldn’t have screamed at them then wouldn’t you?!”

Chas eyes become much more wider, her mouth dropping in shock, like she knows what he’s about to say. That he knows what happened between her and her granddaughter.

“I know.” Aaron whispers, all of the sudden becoming emotional about everything. “I know what happened with Amy, I know that you screamed at her. I know you raised her voice at her when all she wanted was to ask you a simple question.” 

Chas looks down. “Love-”

“How could _you?”_ Aaron chokes out, a slight shake to his head. “She’s three mum, _three_.” He holds up that exact amount of fingers to her face to exaggerate what he’s saying. “How could you treat her like that?”

He notices his mum swallowing thickly, he notices her looking away, as if she was trying to find an answer from somewhere else. Aaron thinks does she even have an answer for her behaviour?

“Aaron...” Chas begins to speak. “I was very stressed that day and Amy was-”

“Stressed?!” Aaron wetly scoffs out. “You were stressed, that’s your excuse?” He shakes her head at her. “Mum I get stressed sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I scream at my kids.” 

“I didn’t scream.” Chas tells him, but her shaky voice and her face tells Aaron that’s she’s trying to make it seem less bad than it is. “Amy just exaggerating Aaron, now...” worriedly, she looks behind her where people are enjoying themselves, grabbing his arm “come on, we have guest-”

“You know this unusual behaviour she’s been having....it’s because of _you_ mum.” Aaron confesses sadly and quietly, removing his arm from her grasp. “Everytime your name was mentioned she just get so upset, and that’s because of _you_. She’s been having nightmares...the monster in her dreams...it’s _you_ mum, your the monster.” He gives her a pointed look “so don’t you dare tell me she’s exaggerating this when she has been affected by this since it’s all happened.” 

He thought maybe telling her this would make her realise her mistakes, realise what she did was wrong, realise how sad and upset Amy’s been after what happened. Maybe she wanted to try and fix things, apologise and tell Amy that she didn’t mean to raise her voice at her.

But no...she rolls her eyes...tells him that Amy is just a kid, she taken things too far, she’s being over the top.

“She’s three Aaron, she’ll get over it.”

And Aaron, he just doesn’t know what to say, just lets a tear roll down his eye. 

He’s starting to realise what a really....horrible person his mum can be. 

“Wow..” Aaron whispers to himself, sucking his bottom lip and nodding, he whispers again “just...wow.” 

“Hey you two-”

They both look up to see Liv watching them, her smile falling as she sees their faces, curiosity showing on her face. “Is everything alright?”

Aaron clears his throat, wiping that stray tear that continued to make a track down Aaron’s face. “yeah um..” he shuffles on his feet “Oliver’s feeling sick so I’m sending my kids home, Robert picking them up.”

“Robert..” Liv frowns, stepping forward. “Why’s he coming here?”

“Yeah.” Chas piercingly glares at his son, “that’s _exactly_ my question.” 

Her look was also a warning, a warning for him to keep his mouth shut, to not mention anything.

To not show others that praise her that she can be a vindictive cow at times, towards him and his family. 

“Can you just tell him to go?” Liv asks, stepping forward, stepping into a conversation that she didn’t even need to be a part of.

“Oliver sick.” Aaron says tiredly, stepping back with his hands in his pockets, done with this conversation he knows he’s not going to win, done with the two women infront of him. “And I don’t want my kids here anymore anyway so...” he gestures to the living room “nights calming down anyway.” 

And with that, he turns and walks away, a small smile reaching his lips as he meets his kids at the front door. “Come on you.” He says, gesturing to Oliver to stand up as he grabs his coat, Amy watching them as he slips his sons coat on. “Lets get you both home.”

“Daddy, feel sick.” Oliver whines, falling into his dad’s arms.

“I know bud, we’ll get you to Robert now.” He quietly says, standing up with Oliver in his arms p, clutching Amy’s hand tightly as he walks of the front door.

He wishes he could leave with them, but he here for Paddy, to celebrate his birthday.

His mum and Liv can jog on for all he cares. 

He’s here for the birthday man, and his other family members that hopefully care about him more than his mum ever will. 

He sees Robert leaning against his car, perking up when he spots Aaron coming towards him with his kids. “Hey what’s happened?” He asks gently as he takes Oliver from Aaron’s arms, gently shushing him when the young boy lets out a quiet whimper. 

“I don’t know..I think he must of ate something that upset his tummy.” Aaron explains, rubbing his forehead. “He hasn’t been sick yet but he keeps mentioning that he might be so..be weary on the drive home.”

“Yeah of course.” Robert says. “Everything okay though? I mean...you having a good time so far?” 

Aaron decides to swerve the question and tell him about the kids instead. “Yeah, the kids has a good time didn’t ya? Played around with Eve, Kyle and the others.” 

The kids nod, even Oliver who was nearly falling asleep against Roberts shoulder. He watches Robert frown from where he is standing, concerned.

“Aaron-”

“Lets just get the kids in the car.”

Its not until the kids are in the car that Robert tries to reach for Aaron to talk again, stepping closer as Aaron leans back out of the car after kissing his kids goodnight.

Aaron sighs, closing Roberts car door with a soft click. “They should be asleep in no time.” 

“Oliver’s just probably have a bit of a stomach bug. Eating lots of eating something unusual can do that to you.” Robert tilts head after realising how distant Aaron looks, how even thought Robert is standing close to him he feels like Aaron is so far away. “Aaron you alright?”

Aaron nods, twitching is lip to show a half smile. “Just...just wish I was coming with you that’s all.” 

“Then come with us then.” Robert tells him “there’s no one stopping you. Hey, maybe we can build that blanket fort when the kids are asleep...make a romantic night out of it.” 

Aaron smiles, properly this time, thinking how lovely that’s sounds, a night in cuddled close to Robert. But before he could answer, he feels like someone watching them from afar. He turns his head, spotting Liv. “Of course.” Aaron lets out a forceful scoff, shaking his head. “Of course mum would send out a bodyguard to make sure I don’t go.” 

Robert confusingly looks between the siblings, “has...something happened again?” He asks slowly. “Has...she said something to you.”

“No..mum did though.” 

Robert eyes widen a little “You spoken to her...I...I thought you said you were leaving it for tonight.” 

“I _tried_ Rob.” Aaron exaggerates, running his hand through his hair. “But then she made a comment about how much she cares for my kids and I just snapped...couldn’t hold anything in any longer.” 

Robert nods, being on the other side of the car, he moves his hand to gently hold one of Aaron’s, squeezing it. “And what did she say?”

It takes a few moments before Aaron whispers out with tears beginning to fall. “she doesn’t care Rob, she doesn’t care at all.” 

And Robert, he just wants to bring Aaron into a hug. But he can’t, not while Liv was watching them like a hawk. 

So he just squeezes Aaron’s hand tighter, and hope that brings enough support for Aaron for now.

~~~

“You know, there’s something about those two...but I can’t put my finger on it.”

Liv looks behind her to see Chas by the front door, leaning against it with her arms crossed, watching the two men with a unhappy frown. “What do you mean?” Liv asks.

“I don’t know.” Chas sighs, pursing her lips as the two men keep talking, seeing Aaron chuckle, seeing Robert widely smiling. “Robert he just...something ain’t he? And Aaron...he always defend him, always sticks by him.” She scoffs. “Never lets a bad word been said about Robert flamin Sugden does he?. They just seem close...and it’s weird ain’t it?”

Liv looks away, a small gasp escaping her lips as she realises that Chas feels that exact way she feels about them two. She notices how close they are like she does, she notices how their friendship is not like other friendships...just like Liv does.

Is Chas thinking the exact same thing that she is? 

“Liv?”

The young girl shakes her head, breaking her from her frantic thoughts.

“Liv what is it?” Chas presses on, seeing her look more panicked than she was before. “what are you thinking?”

“I thought it was just all in my head.” Liv rushes out, her eyes solely focus on the two men who were still talking. “I thought I was just being silly, and Aaron told me that they were just friends and I believed him..”

Chas squints her eyes. “Liv?” 

“But they just seem so close” 

“What-”

“They laugh, they smile so fondly at eachother, they linger their touches.”

“Liv-”

“And I saw them..I saw Aaron kiss his cheek outside when I went to surprise him at work.”

“Kiss him on-”

“I thought that it was all in my head.” Liv continues, cutting Chas off every time she tried to interject. “I thought, I thought Aaron wouldn’t do this..but he has hasn’t he?” 

“Wouldn’t do what?” Chas moves forward, eyes piercing at her. “What’s he’s done?”

The other remains silent.

“Liv tell me! If...If there’s something I should know about my son then you have to tell me!”

And Liv, she turns her head slowly to face the older woman. To see her eyes frantic, her face showing concern, showing her being worried about what she’s about to hear.

She should be worried...really worried.

But she can trust Chas, and knows she will feel the same way about this. Feel the same about how wrong this all it. 

“I think...I think Aaron and Robert are more than friends. I think they’re together Chas.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv....girl....why’d you tell Chas that for?
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas says words she might live to regret....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all are doing good! 
> 
> We’ve reached the peak of how vicious Chas can be in this chapter and warning...she’s awful. But we’ve been building up to it so get ready...
> 
> Also it’s not Chas if she doesn't make a scene now ain’t it? 🤣
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

When the party begins to die down, Aaron concludes to himself that it has been an okay night.

Not good, definitely not great, but it was okay. 

When he came back inside after waving goodbye to Robert and the kids, he decided to ignore Chas and Liv for the rest of the night, not giving them the attention, and focusing it on others, people that he can actually stand to talk to, people that won’t frown upon him. 

So he shared laughs with Paddy, smiling as the birthday man kept getting more flustered by the number drinks he had. He chatted with Cain and Moira, remembering to give Moira the big glass of wine he promised her and taking in Cain teasing words about him finally getting back on the saddle. 

He could tell in his Uncles eyes though that he was happy for him, proud of him for getting back out there. 

He also suffered being a part of a photoshoot with Belle, who was determined to get a nice photo with her cousin so she could post it online.

She wanted a nice photo, Aaron just wanted to finish his beer, but he still smiles and made funny faces at the camera. 

They turned out alright in the end, watching Belle favourite a few on her phone. 

He also had a dance with Eve, ate some more food from the delicious banquet, and having a few more beers while keeping a constant eye on his phone for updates from Robert.

The last one he got said that Oliver was a bit sick as he got home, and Aaron immediately said that he’d hurried home, but Robert insisted that he stay at the party as he was sorting it, that everything was alright and he was just going to put the kids to bed and keep an eye on Oliver. 

So in the end, the night was okay, he knows Paddy has had a good night from the smile on his face, and he was glad that he has had a brilliant night. And for Aaron, he was glad the night wasn’t a complete disaster.

However the constant stares he received from Liv and Chas slightly irritated him, but he wasn’t going to let them get to him, he wasn’t going to let them affect him like like they already have.

But right now, the clock ticking towards midnight, the party had slowly come to a close, and Aaron was ready to head off to home to his kids and Robert when his mum suggested that the family have a drink to celebrate Paddy turning fifty.

So he’s sat next to Belle on one of the sofa’s, Cain and Moira perched on the high chair stools that were brought in from the kitchen, Paddy and Liv sat opposite them while his mum was standing by the window. They all had drinks in their hands, smiles on their faces, the music from the small radio player playing lightly across the room.

It was calm, less hectic than the party. People laughing and talking as the reminisce the night.

But He notices Liv being more quiet than usual, and he can’t put his finger on why she is.

However he’s annoyed at her at the moment, so he’s not going to ask questions.

“Well..” Cain says, a small smirk on his face as he checks his watch. “It’s midnight, which means the birthday is over..” he lets out a small groan, reaching for the tie that wrapped around his neck. “And this bloody tie can get off of me.”

“Finally.” Aaron sighs, giving his tie a small tug, letting it hang loose on his body. “Been annoying me all night.”

Belle rolls her eyes, “the amount of times you complained about that tie.”

Aaron scoffs lightly at her “well the amount of times that you complained that your heels were killing you.”

“Well you try and wear-”

“Oi, are you two gonna start bickering.” Cain cuts them off. “We suffered enough bickering tonight with Mr and Mrs Anderson.”

“Yeah.. why were them two bickering again?” Aaron says leaning back against the sofa, getting more comfortable as he takes a sip of his beer. He thinks back to tonight and remembering two of their oldest clients arguing in the corner of the room, comments thrown at eachother while they were around others, but he didn’t understand why.

“Knowing her it’s probably because he spilt some red wine on their cream carpet before arriving.” Cain says rolling his eyes slightly.

“I heard it was because Mr Anderson was talking too personal with others.” Belle adds in.

Paddy chuckles “when does he not ever speak too personal.”

“True that.” Belle says “I remember one time he kept talking about their marriage problems when all I wanted was a signature for a renewed contract.”

Aaron snorts while chuckling “I think we’ve all had that moment where we’ve all been dragged into a conversation about their marriage problems.”

The people in the room agree with hums and chuckles, except for Chas, who was staring out of the window with a stone cold look on her face, one corner of her lip twitching in fury, something that no one else saw in the room.

“Anyway Paddy.” Moira says to start a new conversation, “you had a good birthday.” 

“Of course he did.” Cain nudges his wife, before nodding towards Paddy. “With the amount of alcohol he had.” 

“Shut it you.” Moira rolls her eyes as he hits Cain in the arm. “He’s aloud to have a few to many if he wants to.” She shrugs “it’s only once you turn fifty.” 

“Thank god for that.” Cain mutters quietly, tugging his tie again, not knowing if anyone heard. But Aaron and Belle did, and their hid their smiles and laughter into their drinks while Paddy begins to speak. 

Cain is right though, it is great that these type of parties only come around once in a while. The amount of stress that comes with planning a party like this.

“It’s been the _best_ night.” Paddy says, a slight slur in his voice which wasn’t overly noticeable, but he has had more than just a few drinks. “I had my family, my friends, some clients that I get on with.” He looks at everyone around the room with bright eyes. “Thank you all for planning this out, the food was great, the music was lovely and...there was no drama..which was good.” 

The rest of the room chuckle, but Aaron has to force one out, slightly glaring at his mum and Liv who weren’t even looking at him, who were looking away. 

He’s glad that Paddy doesn’t know, glad he doesn’t know what happened in the kitchen hours ago. 

“Well you deserve it Paddy.” Aaron says with a warm smile, “I’m so glad you’ve had a good night...but honestly those dance moves will haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“What?” Paddy gives his shoulders a shimmy before laughing out “you don’t like my dance moves.” 

“Dance moves?” Cain smirks teasingly “thought you were breaking your back.”

“Yeah you really put everything into that sprinkler move.” Bella laughs sipping her wine.

“Well thank Liv for that, teaching me all the moves.” He nudges the girls arm next to him, “ain’t that right Liv?” 

“Uh...yeah.” 

It seems that Paddy’s nudge had broken her out of her trance that she was in. Looking up at Paddy with a small smile that barely lifted her face as she replied, her voice very sullen as she spoke out to the room, her posture more slouchy than usual.

Aaron and Belle share a small look, noticing the unusual behaviour of Liv. She’s usually the gobbiest out of them, so this behaviour screams to the two of them that something was up.

It was like something has upset her, and Aaron feels like it’s more than just their small conflict in the kitchen earlier. 

But the rest don’t notice, the talking carrying on in the room. 

“Its been the best birthday I’ve had.” Paddy grins “honestly thank you g-”

A harsh scoff breaks the atmosphere. “Well, at least _your_ being honest.” 

The people in the room stop and stare at Chas, who eyes were looking out of the window, her tight posture which goes in line with the spite that’s in the tone of her voice. This has been the first time she’s spoken ever since she suggested that the family stayed longer for a few more drinks. She’s been silent for most of the time, in thought, like the clockworks are ticking inside of her head, like she’s thinking about something in depth.

And that....can even be a good thing or a bad thing. 

Aaron thinking by the look on her face, it ain’t good. 

“Everything alright sis.” Cain asks, a small concerned frown on his face.

“Oh just _fine_ Cain, I’m brilliant.” Chas says, looking away from the window to the people infront of her, the sarcasm in her tone obvious as she speaks. “Just honesty isn’t it? It’s a funny little thing, something that quite important in this family. Being truthful and loyal to eachother, telling people the truth, not keeping secrets.” 

“What are you on about mum?” Aaron asks confused, wondering what she was going on about.

“Oh wouldn’t _you_ like to know.” Chas says, her hands leaning against the back of the sofa, her eyes piercing into his. “Your the best at that, keeping secrets aren’t you?” 

“I..” Aaron looks around at the others, a small frown on his face, looking more confused than ever at the way his mum was directing this at him. “I have no idea what you are on about.”

“Keeping secrets, keeping stuff from the family.” Chas continues on, ignoring her son as he spoke out. “Telling us lies, hiding your.... _relationship_.” 

“Relationship? mum what are you even on ab-”

He cuts himself off when he looks at her face. 

Aaron face drops.

Oh no, on no this is not happening. 

She _knows_ don’t she?

She knows about him and Robert. 

He quickly looks at the people who know about the relationship in panic, looking at them to see if any of them told his mum.

Belle looks at him, with wide eyes, her knowing that Chas has found out also. She gives him a small shake to her head, indicating that she hasn’t said anything. 

He looks up at Cain and Moira, who looked just as shocked as he was.

Which means no one has told her, which _means_ she figured this out all by herself. 

Aaron fingers tighten on the sofa, the tips of his fingers digging into the cushion material.

This wasn’t meant to happen, he didn’t want them to find out like this.

He was going to sit them down, to explain everything, to do it as calmly as possible, to make them understand how happy he was with Robert.

Not like this, he didn’t want his parents and Liv finding out like this. 

Aaron clears his throat, shuffling in his seat. “Mum...how did you-”

“You know I didn’t really think much of it, yeah I found your relationship with Robert quite strange but I didn’t see anything there.” She moves around the sofa, the harsh click of her heels making Aaron’s back straighten against the sofa. “But Liv, oh she had her suspicions...”

Aaron turns his head to his little sister, who was looking away from him.

“...she said how close you two are. How you...linger you touches, how soft your smiles are together, how you are around eachother is quite weird despite you saying that you both friends and now thinking about it, maybe I was too blind to see how close you two were.” She points to Liv “she thinks you two are together.” 

Aaron thickly gulps, his hands becoming more sweatier as she continues to talk. 

“And I think, no that can’t be.” Chas shakes her head. “No that’s wrong, because you told me and Liv that you’re friends. And you can’t be together right? Tell her she’s wrong Aaron, tell her it’s all in her head, tell us you haven’t been seeing someone.” Her hands move to hips when Aaron remains silent, begins to glare at him. “Talk Aaron!” 

“Mum...” Aaron becomes more panicky, more nervous. “Can we just...can we just talk about his tomorrow. I don’t want to ruin Paddy’s ni-”

“Just tell us Aaron.”

It was the man himself that cut Aaron off, Paddy much more sober than he was five minutes ago, sitting much more upright on the edge of his seat. A much more stern look on his face.

“Paddy please-”

“Aaron please just tell me I’m wrong!”

It was Liv that seemed to be the most upset, sitting their with tears in her eyes, they were brimming, just about to fall onto her face. She looked so upset about this, so sad that he’s found someone else, that he was moving on from Matthew.

“Please.” She croaks “please tell me it’s all in my head, that Robert not who I think he is to you. That I’ve got this all wrong.”

And the truth is Aaron can’t lie, he doesn’t want to lie to them anymore, he doesn’t want to sit here and not tell them truth.

He doesn’t want to lie about his happiness anymore, about who’s been making him happy.

“I can’t lie to you Liv.” Aaron says gently shaking his head “I’m sorry but I can’t.”

“So it’s true.” Chas spits out, taking a step forward. “You’re with Robert?”

Aaron takes a deep breath in, getting himself together, he looks around to see Belle, Cain and Moira giving him looks of encouragement.

He nods his head.

“Yeah, Robert is my boyfriend.”

And when he looks back up at his mum, he’s never seen a face that just looks so angry.

“you have got to be kidding me!”

~~~

It feels like the room has divided into two.

There was Aaron, Belle, Cain and Moira on one side just silently sitting as they wait for the response from the other three. Cain and Moira sharing concerned glances as they know what Chas can be like. Belle watching the scene with worried eyes as Aaron just has to look away from it, his foot tapping against floor, nibbling his nail to show his nervousness. 

The other side of the room showed a complete different story.

First there was Liv, who was just sat silent with tears streaming down her face, her mouth open in shock, just not knowing what to say.

Then there’s Paddy, who was just staring into space, his jaw clenched, his hand clasped together tightly. 

And then there was Chas, who was pacing the living room with heavy stomps, her breath more heavier, her face more red with anger, her lips twitching likes she wants to say something. 

They all looked so angry, sad, broken about this, about Aaron telling them the truth. 

The tension was obvious in the room, Aaron was finding it a slight bit uncomfortable. 

The man clears his throat, looking up again as he knows he can’t stay silent for much longer. “Look-”

Chas cuts him off with a finger, a glare that could sink Aaron back into the soft cushions and hide away. “No...don’t!” 

But Aaron presses on “mum please..I’m really happy and I just want to explain that-”

“Oh that’s just _great_ ain’t it!” Chas lets out sarcastically with a mocking laugh. “That’s just great, your happy, so we should all be happy right?”

“Mum-”

“How can you do this?!” Chas spits out, her pacing coming to a stop, her angry eyes piercing into Aaron’s. “You can’t do this, your not aloud to do this!”

Aaron leans back in shock “I’m..not.. aloud? This has _nothing_ to do with you.” 

Paddy scoffs, now speaking up. “this has everything to do with us and you know it.”

“No it’s not.” Aaron shakes his head. “It’s not. It’s my decision what I do with my life, who I want to be with.” 

“And it’s Robert is it?” Chas crosses her arms across his chest. “This lovely babysitter of yours.”

“Yeah... it’s him, he’s who I want.” 

Chas looks away, shaking her head that her son could do this. That he could actually sit there and call...this Roberts his boyfriend. That he could actually betray them, betray his husband. She looks over at her Paddy, giving him a look for him to say something. 

“I knew I should’ve stop things sooner.” Paddy says. “I knew when I caught you two holding hands that there was something up.” He shakes his head. “What a sleazy man he is...digging his way into a already well family.” 

“I bet he pulled you in with his confident arrogant smirk didn’t he, his charming words?” Chas decides to add in. “What a bastard.” 

“He didn’t do anything...”

Chas scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I find that hard to believe.”

“He didn’t do anything, because I was the one who made the first move.” 

The three across the room stare at him in shock.

“What?” Aaron scoffs lightly “didn’t expect that huh? Well it happened. I asked him out first, I was the one that wanted to make things more with Robert, I was the one to make the move when we first kissed, I was the one to asked him to be my boyfriend, I was the one who asked him to stay the night-”

Chas eyes grow wide. “He’s stayed the nigh-”

“And he was hesitant mum, because he knows what I’ve been through.” Aaron carries on, pointing to himself. “He knows how much pain I went through, and he was nervous because he didn’t want to ruin anything between us. But I was ready, I was ready to move on and find someone else, find happiness again and..” he nods his head slightly “I am happy, I’m really happy with Robert, he _makes_ me happy, he’s making my life...exciting again.”

Paddy shakes his head, not believing a word Aaron is saying “you can’t be happy like that again, not like with Matthew.” 

“I’m not trying to find another Matthew Paddy.” 

Paddy frowns “Well why are you even trying anything?”

“Why are you being like this?” Belle interjects herself into the conversation, not liking how the others are reacting. “he likes Robert a lot, I don’t understand why you can’t just be happy? Why make a fuss?”

Moira snorts into her beer “no wonder he didn’t want to tell you.” 

Chas stops, staring at the other three with her mouth open in shock, in disbelief that her family would keep such a shocking secret from them. That they would betray her for her son, to keep this away from her. “You all knew!” She shrieks out, heavily glaring at the three of them. “you all knew and you didn’t tell me!”

“It wasn’t our secret to tell.” Cain says shrugging “I only found out yesterday.”

“I don’t care Cain, your my brother. Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you stop this!?”

“Stop this?” Cain frowns “why would I stop it?”

Chas stutters out “because..b-because it’s wrong!” How can her brother not see how bad this is for them, for the family. 

“Wrong? It’s wrong for you son to be happy again.” Cain says. “To find someone else. Because if my son has been through a lot I would’ve be happy that he has finally found the courage to get back out there. Is it so wrong for him for finding someone else? After everything the man’s been through.” 

“Yes!” Chas snaps. “why can’t you see how bad this all is?” She points harshly to Aaron “ _he’s_ just doing this out of spite, he’s just doing this because he’s not seeing that we’re trying to help him.” 

“Help him?” Belle scoffs “help him by what? Shouting at him, manipulating him, he talked to us because he knew that we wouldn’t be like you.” 

“And what you gave him good advice?” Chas sneers at Belle, looking like she’s about to attack. “coming from you, a woman who’s relationships don’t last for more than two months, who’s so pathetic that she lets herself be the other women, who chooses blokes that have a brain the size of a pea.” 

“Now hang on-”

“And you two.” She turns to Moira and Cain next. “He got advice from you? A relationship that came off an affair, where you two were untruthful to others before you finally realised you belonged together. How many arguments have you had hmm? How many times have I had Cain at my door because you Moira have thrown him out.” She scoffs harshly “I told him he should’ve left your sorry ass months ago.” 

Moira begins to stand up “you wanna say that again?”

“Oh I can go much worse, trust me.” 

“Mum just stop!” Aaron stands up, stopping the two women from going back and forth at eachother. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this big argument over this. He just wanted a calmed conversation, he wanted to explain throughly and explain how happy he is, how good his relationship with Roberts is. He didn’t want any shouting, he especially didn’t want his mum throwing insults left right and centre. “Stop saying stuff like that. It’s not their fault, I was the one who told them to be quiet about it. Don’t be angry at them.”

“She has every right to be angry.” Paddy stands up to join his wife. Aaron feels like now it’s two against one in this position. “They should’ve told us, _you_ should’ve told us.” 

“I know and I was.” Aaron breathes out frustratingly, running a hand through his hair “I was, I was going to tell you after this night! I was going to sit you all down and explain properly, I didn’t want you guys to find out like this.” He sighs, rubbing his forehead “I wanted to explain, I didn’t want to cause any arguments.” 

“You think sitting us down would help any of this.” Chas spits out “you think explaining everything would make this easier. Being all nice, being careful in case you hurt out little feelings. Because it wouldn’t Aaron! You..” she points at him in the face. “You are going to ruin everything if you continue this...thing with that man.”

“Ruin? Ruin what mum!” Aaron exclaims, anger starting to fill up inside him. “You keep saying all of this stuff, but you don’t explain what I’m ruining.” He shrugs “what is it? Is it the family image, is it the that perfect little family scenario that you have stuck in your head. I’m happy mum, and I’m sorry if that ruined everything you hoped for, I’m sorry it’s ruined whatever stupid dream you have in your head. It’s not like we are perfect anyway!” 

“Love-”

“No don’t start with the ‘love’ shit mum.” Aaron cuts her off harshly “and don’t start with your sweet tone, don’t start with your manipulative stance because I am not going to be standing here and listening to it again” he stands his ground, finally having _enough_. “I am moving on with my life, I am happy with Robert, we are together and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

The room remains silent then, Aaron letting out a shaky breath as he finally calms after getting everything out. He wasn’t going to stand there and let his parents shout him down like he usually does, he’s not going to let it slide this time...he’s going to talk back, he’s going to make his points. 

He’s sick of his parents thinking that moving on is such a bad thing, that it ruins everything.

What is there to ruin though, when everything in this family is so broken. 

“Did you think of Matthew in any of this?”

Aaron turns to his little sister, the girl now having tears streaming down her face, now speaking up after listening to him and his parents argue. She looks up at him and asks again.

“Did you even think about your husband?”

Chas decides to answer for him “of course he didn’t Liv, he didn’t consider how much of a betrayal this would be. He’s betraying this family, betraying Matthew.” 

Aaron can’t believe he’s hearing this “you don’t know what I’ve been through-”

“You love him.” Liv croaks out “you were together for six years, you got married, you have a house, you had kids, you were both so happy.” 

“I know Liv but-”

“And you just going to throw it all away for a guy who’s your babysitter.” Liv continues on shaking her head “please Aaron your making a mistake. Matthew is your husband.”

“ _Was_ Liv.” Aaron spits out gently, “he _was_ my husband.” 

Liv gasps “how can you say that?!”

“Because it’s the truth.” Aaron tells her “it’s the truth and I’m sorry if that hurts you but we can’t keep saying that he’s still my husband.” 

And he would feel for Liv if this was a different situation, but her sobs ain’t cutting it for him this time. 

“Oh well this is just great.” Chas lets out a sarcastic high pitched laugh. “He’s made Liv cry. He’s ruined Paddy’s night. He’s forgetting his husband now, that’s just brilliant!”

Aaron eyes widen, looking back at his mum. “Wha-”

“He’d taken his ring off, he’s packing his belongings, he’s finding someone else.” Chas shakes her head with a tut. “Everything that you built with Matthew you are destroying! He wouldn’t like this, he would hate this...you moving forward, you finding someone else. He would hate you being in love with someone else.”

Aaron scoffs “you don’t know Matthew at all.” 

“I know enough.”

“You don’t!” Aaron snaps moving forward “He was my husband, I was the only one who understood him properly, loved him well. He knew I would be distraught if he ever passed away, so left me a video mum, he told me that he was happy with me finding someone else, that he would be happy if I ever found someone again. So I know he wouldn’t hate this mum I know.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Paddy shakes his head with a scowl. “that doesn’t mean he’s happy. He might just being doing that to be respectful.”

“Well we will never know will we?” Aaron croaks out, a tear slipping down his face. Just wanting to stop talking about Matthew, because it’s all getting too much.

He’s already dealt with loosing him, he doesn’t want his them to bring him there again. 

But his parents and Liv, they won’t stop. They won’t stop mentioning Matthew.

“Matthew is your husband.” 

“He would feel betrayed.”

“Everything you built with him is gone.” 

“He would be so disappointed in you.” 

And Aaron just snaps, he can’t handle this anymore.

“He’s dead!!” Aaron shouts, leaving the rest of the room stunned, but he doesn’t care as he carries on. “He’s dead and he’s not coming back! And we all need to accept that...we all need to realise that he’s not going to walk through that bloody door anytime soon. So you need to stop..” he gestures towards his mum with a firm hand. “You need to stop bringing him up, you need stop telling me what he would’ve thought because we don’t know do we! Because he’s not _here!”_

“Aaron calm down-”

“No Cain I’m sick of this!” He looks back at his uncle before looking at his parents again, the tears now falling from his eyes. “He was my husband and I had to received a phone call for the ambulance to tell me he died...and it crushed me. And I had to plan the funeral, I had to tell the kids that their dad wasn’t coming home. I had to deal with the stares and sympathetic smiles. I had to accept the fact that the life that I built with my husband was thrown away so quickly..and it hurt.” His voice breaks. “It really hurt.” 

He wipes his eyes, doesn’t want to be crying infront of them. “And I have suffered for two years not accepting my grief, just feeling numb. Feeling like I had no one to talk to, feeling like I couldn’t escape my mind, my grief.” 

“Then you should’ve talk to us.” Liv says, not understanding why her brother couldn’t come to them. “We’re your family.” 

“How Liv...how?” Aaron cries out “because all you’ve three ever done put me down and told me to suck it up because I had kids to look after. You never let me move on with my grief, I was stuck in it because of you!”

Chas scowls “now that’s a lie-”

“And you know when things started to make sense.” Aaron sniffs, cutting his mum off firmly. “is when I met Robert, and he made me feel better, he makes _everything_ better. And I’m sorry if that’s not what you want, but he helped me through everything. He made me see that it was going to be okay, he made me be happy again. And I’m proud to have a boyfriend like him, and I like him...I like him so much that I-”

He stops, his words getting stuck in his throat as he realises what he was going to admit. 

_I like him so much that I’m starting to fall for him deeply. That I can see a future with him._

Aaron lets out a small gasp as it just hits him what he was just about to admit. But it’s true, it’s so true that he wouldn’t be able to deny it.

“I don’t believe this.” Chas chokes out, “I can’t believe how you would betray your family like that. My son wouldn’t do this.”

“Mum I’m-”

“Them poor kids.” Chas tuts “knowing that their other daddy is about to be replaced.” 

Aaron holds a hand up. “Hang on that’s not what’s happening!”

“Have you even told them?” Paddy adds “have you even told them about your relationship?”

“No...but I am.” Aaron quickly says “I am going to tell them. Me and Robert decided that it was best to not tell them for a bit so we could see where things would go. But I’m telling them, I will be.” 

“And what are you going to do when they say they hate it.” 

Aaron frowns at Paddy “you don’t know that they will.” 

“Oh they will.” Chas sneers, stepping forward, so close to Aaron’s face. “and they will come running to us, tears streaming as they realise how their dad is ruining their life because he’s so selfish to not consider others.” 

Aaron mouth drops, more tears beginning to fall. “mum...”

“You have not even consider how we would feel in all of this!” Chas snaps “you’ve only cared about yourself, you haven’t even considered you kids and how upset they would feel-”

“Don’t you dare bring them into this.” Aaron grits through his teeth. “There are the first thing I think about every day. And you shouldn’t be even talking about upsetting my children since you screamed at my daughter didn’t ya!?”

The whole rooms stares at Chas, watching her as she thickly swallows as Aaron has blurted out her behaviour towards the young girl. She can’t believe he’s done this, she can’t believe she’s gonna be made a fool by her own son.

“What?” Belle frowns, eyes widening at what Aaron just said. “She screamed at Amy.” 

“When did this happen?” Moira asks.

“Months ago.” Aaron replies, a harsh stare towards his mum. “for no reason apparently, she was just in a mood and decided to last out at _my_ daughter” He laughs at his mum shocks face “oh I’m sorry, was I not meant to mention that?”

“He’s...he’s lying.” Chas stutters out, shaking his head as she steps back “he’s over-”

“Exaggerating?” Aaron finishes her off, a small smirk as he watches her face fall. “Just stop mum, stop making excuses for your behaviour. It’s getting boring now, and people are getting real tired of it.”

Paddy steps forward “I’m sure your mum had her reasons.”

“Stop defending her Paddy!” Aaron exclaims, “stop defending her actions. Grow a back bone and start speaking up.” 

Paddy eyes widen “I-I do.”

“No you don’t, you follow her around with your tail between your legs. It’s pathetic, the both of you...” he glares harshly at the both of them “the both of you are _pathetic_ , because I haven’t done what you desired, because I haven’t followed what you wanted. You treated me like rubbish ever since Matthew passed, and you expect that to be okay? No, it just shows how horrible you can be.” 

And it wasn’t a loud shouts that filled the room them, it wasn’t Aaron’s heavy breathing after releasing all of his anger, it was the sound of the large slap that came from Chas’s hand against Aaron’s cheek. 

He stumbles back, shuddering as a hand slowly comes up to his cheek, rubbing the now red skin. He looks back up at his mum, who now was red faced with anger, her teeth now baring towards her son, her posture tense, statued like.

How did it all come to this?

He didn’t want it to be like this.

“You..” Chas spits out “you are the biggest disappointment going.” 

Aaron gulps slowly. Of course he’s heard this before, but he feels like it’s much worse, the way she says it is much more harsher, meaner than before. 

It seem like this time she’s actually meaning it.

“Now that’s enou-”

“Chas you can’t say tha-”

“Ever since you entered my life that’s all you’ve been.” Chas lets out a humourless laugh, ignoring Moira and Belle words to just stop. “All you done is caused me trouble, made my hair turn grey, made me just so angry at everything.”

Aaron sobs out “mum..”

“And when you found Matthew, I was so proud.” Chas gets out “because you found someone that would keep you in line, someone that loved you dearly. I was happy because you were happy. But now he’s gone, you’ve just gone back to this useless man like you were before.”

Aaron sniffs harshly, nodding as he just stands there and takes his mum’s words, because he feels like it’s all he can do. “I’m sorry you feel this way, but I can assure you more people think I’m not useless, that I am a good father.” 

Chas scoffs “right, a good father, spare me the laughter.” 

Aaron’s eyes widen. “How dare you question-”

“Ever since Matthew died you have ruined everything. Made bad decisions for yourself, for your kids.”

“Mum-”

“And now you’ve brought this Robert into your life which is going to make things worse.” 

“No your wron-”

“You are ruining your kids life, you gonna make them so unhappy. You not even considering their feelings, how awful is that.” 

“Stop-”

“You only care about yourself.” 

“Just shut up mum! Shut up!” 

“Maybe Matthew should be here instead of you and then the kids would have a better life!” 

There was a loud gasp, a shatter of someone’s glass, the music that was being played lightly coming to a halt.

And then.... just silence. 

“What?” Chas shows no regret on her face as she looks around at the others who were looking at her in shock, in disgust at the words that came out of her mouth. “You all know it’s true. Matthew would’ve have listened, he would’ve know that I was putting the kids best interest at heart.”

“Sis..” Cain shakes his head.

“Oh shut it Cain! It’s not like you haven’t said anything that bad before. You’ve said much worse than me.” 

“But not to my children. Never to my kids.” 

Chas mouth wavers, a bunch of noises escaping her mouth as she realises she’s by herself in this one.

“So you wish Matthew was here instead of me.” Aaron whispers, his voice so weak, feeling his just wants to collapse to the floor and cry. Just...accepting his mum’s words. “that I was the one in the car instead of him, your own son.”

Chas shakes her head immediately. “Now that wasn’t what I was saying.”

“Then what are you saying mum.” Aaron sobs quietly, a small shrug to his shoulders “what are you saying?”

And she remains silent, because she doesn’t have an answer, she can’t come back and correct herself from what she just said.

And Aaron then just becomes numb, staring into space as he lets his tears fall.

He hears Belle, Cain and Moira defending him, and he hears his parents and Liv fight back. Telling them how wrong it is of Aaron, making comments about him, about Robert, about their relationship. But their words were jumbling into one, a murmur of sentences that echo around Aaron’s ears. His senses making everything seem so distant and muted.

He feels like he’s standing by himself, like the whole world is against him right now. 

He feels like his mum has punched him in the stomach, ripped him apart bit by bit until he’s just a mess on the floor. He feels like she’s been waiting to tell him this, waiting for the right moment where he has done something that she doesn’t like for her to just snap. 

And she has snapped, and she, Paddy and Liv have tried to hit him with words to push him onto a different path, manipulate him into thinking that what he is doing is wrong.

But he’s just...moving forward.

And now his mum wishes he wasn’t here, wishes Matthew was here instead.

And that feels like a punch to the chest, a mark that runs deep into his skin. 

His mum told him something that he never expected to hear, and it changes everything now doesn’t it. 

That string he thought about that holds their relationship, it’s now snapped, draped across the floor infront of him. Tangled in big knots on the floor, waiting to be untangle.

And he feels like he has no intention to untangle them and fix the string back together.

“Aaron, come on, let’s go.”

He turns to see Belle who was looking at his with sad eyes, giving him a soft tug on his arm to signal that they were leaving. Telling him that he doesn’t deserve this, telling him he doesn’t need to be around these people.

And Aaron agrees with her on that, he doesn’t need to be around them.

Aaron nods slightly, and lets Belle softly leads him out. But not before looking back at the people who he thought cared about him, loved him, wanted him to be happy.

But he was wrong, he was so wrong wasn’t he?

He given them enough chances and he didn’t even see that they wouldn’t change.

And the look on their faces as he turned away, shown their dislike and upset of what has happened, what has been said, what has been revealed. 

And it hurts so much...how much his family despises his happiness.

He sees the blinding lights of Cain’s car as he gets outside, and he feels Belle slowly placing him in the backseat, helping with his seatbelt.

He feels useless not helping, but he feels so weak that he can’t move his hands.

“I can’t believe Chas would say any of that.” He hears Moira mutters in the front seat. “What a spiteful woman she is.”

“I can believe it.” Aaron whispers, a bitter smile entering his face when Cain and Moira make eye contact. “I think it’s something she’s been wanting to say for a while now.” He sniffles, wiping his eyes with his suit jacket “guess I gave her the chance.” 

He feels his head being rested on Belle’s shoulder, and in the middle of Cain’s car he begins to cry.

“What do you want me to do Aaron?” Cain asks, tightening his hands on the wheel, wanting to get Aaron away from this place and the people that are still in it. “I can go back in there, I can have a word with them.”

But Aaron doesn’t want that.

“Just get me to Robert.” Aaron sobs quietly “I just need Robert, please.” 

Cain nods quickly before he presses his foot down hard on the gas. 

Aaron closes his eyes as the car distances away from a place he used to call his second home, silently praying that Cain drives faster so he can get back home and be in Robert’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna get some chapters now where Aaron gets the support he deserves!!! And I promise softer chapters are coming soon ahaha.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets the support he deserves....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope you all are well!
> 
> Thank you all for the responses that you gave on the last chapter! I was nervous about it but the response has been great so thank you! 
> 
> This chapter is very wordy aha, but Aaron has a lot of feelings and they are things that he needs to hear.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

“Is daddy home yet?”

“No bud not yet, but let’s get you back into bed yeah? You can see your daddy in the morning.” 

Oliver lets out the smallest of pouts as he crawls back into his bed, laying flat on his back as Robert grabs the duvet to cover him, tucking it into his sides so he is comfortable, the soft material covering him giving the young boy some warmth. 

He glances down at the watch on his wrist, seeing that it is now nearly midnight. 

He does wonder when Aaron will arrive back home. 

Not that he’s worried or anything...he just misses Aaron a little. 

The twist and turns while driving home were too much for Oliver’s little stomach, the young boy feeling like he was going to throw up as soon as Robert and the kids got home. It was a quick move to the bathroom so Oliver could be sick, Robert rubbing his back as he watches with worried eyes. 

The young one wasn’t sick a lot, and it wasn’t for a long time either, but it still brought some worry to Robert.

So with a quick wash and the brushing of the kids teeth, Robert got the kids into their pyjamas and into bed. It didn’t take a long time for Amy to go to sleep, the big night taking a toll on her and falling asleep to the second bedtime story, her pink teddy clutched into her chest. 

He was glad, not really keen on reading Cinderella for the third time that night.

Oliver took a while, having quite some trouble getting to sleep...but he eventually fell into his dreams peacefully. But he continued to wake up, the first time because of his stomach again, even though it was much better than what he was saying before, and right now...because he was thirsty wanted a drink of water. 

Robert sits down on the floor next to the bed with a sigh, watching as Oliver snuggles into the mattress. “Your stomach giving you anymore hassle?”

Oliver shakes his head.

Robert nods to the pile of books. “You want me to read you another story?”

“No thank you Robert, you don’t do the impressions right.”

Robert playfully gasps “well excuse me Oliver Dingle...”

The young one softly giggles into his pillow and Robert follows him with a chuckle, shaking his head at the giggling boy. “You want me to stay here and talk to you until you fall asleep then?”

Oliver nods against his pillow. “Yes please.” 

“Alright.” Robert says, letting out a small grunt as he gets himself more comfortable on the floor, not knowing if he would be here for a short or long amount of time. “What do you want to talk about?”

Oliver stays silent for a moment, twisting his hands into the blanket, like he was nervous about something.

“Oliver?” Robert says with the softest of voice, tilting his head so he could face Oliver more. “What’s up bud?”

“Will daddy be annoyed at me?” 

Robert frowns quickly. “now why would he be annoyed at you?” 

“I dunno.” Oliver murmurs with a shrug of his shoulders, they were under the duvet so the movement was barely noticeable. “For leaving early, because my tummy wasn’t feeling too good.”

“Now why would you think he’d be annoyed with you for that?” Robert lightly chuckles “he’s worried more than anything.”

“But we’ve left daddy by himself....”

“He’s got other people there to keep him company...” Robert smiles, a smile making a promise to the young boy that his dad would be okay, even if he didn’t know himself. “Remember that you’re dad told you that if anything happened he would’ve called me, so it’s okay...he’s not going to be mad at you, he would’ve be more mad if you didn’t tell him now wouldn’t he?” 

Oliver nods a little, knowing that Robert was right about that. Keeping secrets from his daddy was never a good thing. 

“And anyway...” Robert tries to make things lighter. “You got to spend time with me didn’t ya, got to hear my _brilliant_ character voices.” 

Oliver gasps “we didn’t make our blanket fort!”

Robert chuckles, he forgot he said that before, promising the kids that they would have fun building something together, but it was too late now, and there were other priorities that took over having fun with loads of soft cushions and duvets. “I know, but I think getting you better is the main priority right now.” He smiles softly, moving his hand to push away some of Oliver’s hair away from his eyes. “We’ll do it next time okay?”

“We’ll use loads of blankets?” 

“Hundreds.” Robert gasps loudly with wide eyes which makes Oliver smile. “We’ll use so many it will drive your dad insane.” 

Oliver giggles quietly, but it breaks out into a yawn, and Robert frowns as he asks “you ready to go back to sleep?”

Oliver shakes his head, trying to keep his eyes open “I’m.... m’not tire...” he trails off with another large yawn. 

Robert hums while giving him a look “Well I think your yawning is telling me otherwise.” He moves closer, bringing a hand to Oliver’s hair to play with if, twist the thin hairs through his fingers, something he remembers Aaron telling him that it helps Oliver get to sleep. “Go to sleep okay, I’ll be here until you go off.” 

Oliver nods tiredly, his body relaxing into the bed, his eyes slowly closing shut. “Night night Robert. You’re the best.” 

Robert breathes out a gentle smile, his heart warming up at Oliver’s words. “Night buddy, sleep tight.” He whispers quietly, keeping a continuous movement in Oliver’s hair as he watches the boy drift off to sleep, the light from the street lamp coming through the curtains not disturbing him as he mutters into his dreams.

Robert lets out a small chuckle, he’s definitely like Aaron when it comes to muttering in their sleep. 

And it’s just in time really, as he hears the front door of the house open downstairs, meaning that Aaron was home.

Robert smile widens a little, standing up as he goes to make his way out of the bedroom to head downstairs. Hoping to spend some time with his boyfriend before he heads home, hoping to chat with him, cuddle him. Maybe he can be a comfort to Aaron if he wants to talk about the little fight between him and Chas about Amy. Or maybe he can show how much he really likes Aaron in a suit with a few kisses.

Because god..Aaron did look good.

Well Aaron looked good in anything really. 

But as he closes the bedroom door with a soft click, he frowns, realising he could hear more than one voice downstairs. 

“ _Where is he, he’s not in here!”  
_

_“Aaron, he’s probably just upstairs checking on the kids, calm down.”_

Robert’s frown deepens, were they looking for him? 

And why was Aaron’s voice all panicky? Why was there a deep voice telling Aaron to calm down? Why was there multiple voices that were now mushing into one? Wait..is someone crying?

He doesn’t know how it’s come so quickly, but he now has a feeling of dread inside of him. 

He silently prays that nothing has happened at that party.

But with the sobs he is hearing from downstairs, gives him the indication that something has. 

With the unwelcoming feeling now present inside of him, he makes quick steps to head downstairs to find out what was going on, to put faces to the voices he was hearing, to see Aaron, to see if he was okay.

“Hey what’s going o-”

“ _Robert_!” 

He gets cut off by the sobbing exclaim of his name by his boyfriend, letting out a small grunt as Aaron’s body collides with his. The others man’s arm wrapping around him, his face hidden in one of Robert’s shoulders, his hands grasping onto the material of Robert’s shirt so tightly as if Aaron was afraid that Robert would pull away from him.

The sobs escaping Aaron were so harsh, painful, like it could pierce into every corner of the room. 

Robert was more worried now than ever. 

“Aaron what’s the matter?” Robert rushes out in worry and concern, bringing up his arms to wrap around the sobbing man, bringing his body closer to his. “What’s happened?”

“I....I just need you to hold me.” Aaron sobs out, his fingers tightening, just wanting everything to go away and just to be stuck in Robert’s arms for a long time. “Please just hold me.” 

Robert lets out a shaky breath, hating to see Aaron like this, scared to find out why he seems so broken in his arms, like he would break into pieces if Robert let go.

“Just make everything stop, please I..”

“O-okay.” Robert shakily lets out, his arms tightening around his crying boyfriend. “Okay I won’t let go of ya, I promise.” He presses a hard kiss to the Aaron’s temple to reassure him that he’s not going anywhere, that he’s here. “It’s okay, it’s fine.” 

Aaron shakes his head against his shoulder “it’s not okay Rob.” 

Robert realises then that something must have happened for Aaron to be this upset, that’s made Aaron be so hurt. 

And now that feeling of dread and worry is beginning to turn into anger. 

Because he wants to know _who’s_ made Aaron like this. Wants to know _what_ has been said, and _who_ has said it to make Aaron be so broken again, to be sobbing in his arms just after midnight. 

He already has his bets on who it could be, but he just need to be _sure_.

He sharply looks over to the three other people in the room. “What the hell has happened?” He grits out harshly, he doesn’t mean to be, but he wants to find out what’s happened quickly, and he hates seeing Aaron like this in his arms, so it’s making him more angry.

There’s silence, the three others in the room just glancing at eachother as they silently decide who is going to speak, and that irritates Robert a lot. 

“My boyfriend is sobbing his heart out in my arms right now and I want to know why. So one of you better start explaining what has happened here or-”

It was the Belle that answers him “Chas...”

And well.... that’s all he needs to hear really.

“Of course.” He scoffs out bitterly cutting Belle off from explaining further “of course it would be her that little..” he bites his tongue, not wanting to call her anything infront of the family. He gulps thickly, swallowing the words he wants to say before asking “What has she done?”

The other woman, which he finds out her name is Moira, tells him to sit down with Aaron, that they’ll explain what happened. 

And he doesn’t know why, but Robert feels like he’s not ready to hear what they are about to say. 

~~~

“ _Chas, she was being weird after everyone left, even when she asked us to stay for drinks...then we were just talking about the night, and Paddy said how he honestly had the best time tonight. Then.. she just started being cryptic about people being honest, how this family relies on honesty...it all started to reveal itself then..”_

The retelling of what happened is too much for Aaron to take. 

Because it _hurts_.

And not the hurt that’s only little and last for a few moments before disappearing and you never feel it again. No it’s hurt that lingers. Hearing the other three explain to Robert what has happened, to hear what his parents and Liv said again feels like he’s being plummeted in the chest, his insides tearing bit by bit because it’s just _that_ painful. 

_“...Aaron tried to explain, tried to make them see sense but the three of them weren’t having any of it, they started shouting, bringing Aaron down...”_

It’s painful because it hits Aaron that it wasn’t all in his head. 

He thought he was just dreaming, that he was in his own head and his mind was just giving him the worst scenario of what happened when everyone found out everything. And when he would pinch himself awake it would all be fine in the end. 

But no, that’s not the case here. 

Because as he sits down in Robert’s arms, listening to his family speak, replaying the scene in his mind over and over again, he realises that it’s all _real_. 

_“Liv started her crying, because Aaron was somehow forgetting Matthew....and then they started mentioning the kids aswell as Matthew...saying how he was disappointing them, that he was being selfish...how upset the kids were gonna be when they find out. It was a back and forth argument, Chas, Paddy and Liv making comments which were hurtful and all of us trying to defend Aaron...”  
_

That what happened tonight...really happened. 

His relationship with Robert was revealed, his parents and Liv finding out about him moving on, and he was shouted at for it. He was poked and pricked with words that were so harsh and vicious that they could tear into his skin. He was shamed for just being happy, and was told how he was being selfish, that he didn’t think of his kids, he didn’t think of Matthew.

But that was what he thought about before trying anything with Robert, he thought about his kids, Matthew, how everything was going to be in this new and exciting relationship. And he tried to explain to them that he wasn’t being selfish, he explain how happy he is, how being with Robert is good, but they didn’t listen, they just kept going on and on.

_“...Aaron, he couldn’t handle it, completely snapped and told everyone about how he suffered with losing Matthew, and how he’s finally being happy again with you and they weren’t going to change that...also revealed to us what Chas did to Amy after her mention of the kids..think then Aaron had enough and just told them what he really thinks of them..”_

He fought back so hard, he stood his ground and pushed back at them at tell them to just stop, to stop bringing him down on everything, to stop bringing Matthew up in every conversation, to push their feelings aside for once and just listen to him, to stand up and say that him and Robert are together and nothing was going to change that. 

And yeah, maybe mentioning what happened with Chas and Amy may have been too much. But his mum was being a huge hypocrite mentioning how the kids would be upset with him when she upset them...especially Amy on a whole other level. So he defended himself, his relationship, finally told his parents how pathetic they were being in all of this.

He thought he could get through to them, maybe helped them realised they way he’s been treated is not okay, maybe thinking they could change and see from his point of view about how happy he has been since Matthew’s death. 

And well, that’s where it all fell down didn’t it?

_“...that’s when Chas became... vicious, we tried to stop her but she just wouldn’t stop talking...telling Aaron how he’s always been a disappointment to her, how he’s never done anything right for anyone...”_

Because the way his mum looked at him made him want to cower in any corner of the room, it made him feel worthless, made him feel like he couldn’t do anything. Made him feel ashamed of what he’d done, made him feel like he’s let everyone down. 

And what she said, what she spoke out to a room of people, what she thought was okay to say, it was the worst of it all.

_“...she told him that’s maybe....that maybe Matthew should be here instead of him so the kids would have a better life.”_

The shocked gasp escaping Roberts lips, the tensing of Robert’s body makes Aaron squeeze his eyes shut tightly against his shoulder, making him move closer to Robert as he feels like it’s the only place where it’s safe right now. Safe to cry, safe from the outside world. 

Because that what Robert does, makes him feel _safe_. 

But...it’s not safe for his mind, which is overthinking the night and now suddenly thinking that what his mum said was true, that all the comments that were made by his family were right.

Because that what his family can do, they can get inside your mind and twist everything, make you feel and think differently than before. 

So he quietly sobs into Robert shoulder, let’s everyone else talk around him, let’s Roberts arms tighten around him as he pleads for his mind to just stop. 

He just wants everything to...stop. 

“And then what happened?” Robert asks tightly, trying so _hard_ to not show his anger infront of Aaron or the rest of his family, but my god he feels like screaming, feels like going over to Chas house and confronting all of them there, asking why the hell did they think that hurting Aaron like this was okay. “Did they say anything else?” 

“No, we left soon after that, realised that Aaron couldn’t be there anymore.” Belle answer him, running her fingers through her hair “it’s all just a mess.”

“A mess?” Robert spits out with a small mocking laugh, thinking how ‘mess’ is not the word to call this situation. “it’s more than a mess, it’s absolutely insanity that _any_ of this has happened. How did they think it was okay to treat Aaron like this?” 

Belle shrugs, “I don’t know-”

“What’s the reason for them being _this_ mad.” Robert rants on, his body tensing up as he carries on, his anger slowly rising..and rising. “For what, Aaron being happy? For moving on? Do they not know how hard it was for him to let Matthew go?”

“No, probably not.” Moira says, sitting on the arm of the chair that Cain was sitting on. “They don’t really see anything if it’s not about them, only care when they want to, when they feel like something is wrong. They only care about themselves really, had no regret in anything that said to Aaron.”

“Right.” Robert nods to himself, biting his gum so hard that it might have bled if he put any more pressure on it. He stays silent for a moment, before having the sudden urge to move. “Right I ain’t leaving it like this.” 

It immediately alerts Aaron, who quickly grabs Roberts arm before he could stand up. “Rob,” he croaks out “where are you going?”

“Where do you think I’m going?” Robert frowns “I’m going over there.”

Aaron eyes widen, shaking his head as this is _not_ what he wants to happen. “Robert no-”

“You really think I’m gonna leave it like this?” Robert says angrily “what they said was awful Aaron, look how much this is all hurting ya? If they have a problem then they can say it to my face. Might deliver them a few hard truths aswell, they need to be put in their place.” 

“No I-”

“Your boys right.” Cain states, beginning to stand up. “We need to do something. I’ll go back and have a word with them, I ain’t having my sister treat anyone like this, and her two followers aswell need a good talking to.”

“You think that _that’s_ gonna help!” Aaron snaps quietly looking between the two men. “Because whatever you do it’s not going to change their minds about how they feel is it?” He sighs, shaking his head “you two going will just cause more damage.” 

“So you just want us to leave it?” Cain frowns at him, not understanding. “Aaron what they said wasn’t okay.”

“I know it wasn’t okay! I know!” Aaron exclaims, wiping his cheeks with his sleeve. “But going over there ain’t gonna help the situation.” 

“Aaron’s right.” Belle adds in “they ain’t going to change their mind about any of this, they meant what they said.” 

“Rob, please.” Aaron squeezes Roberts hand, who was looking away from his with his jaw clenched, like the clockworks were turning in his head, the anger showing in his eyes. “Please I just want you here, I just need you beside me in this.”

Robert sighs frustratedly a few moments later, glancing back over to his boyfriend. “I just... I just hate seeing you like this, I feel like I can’t just sit here when they are probably over there sitting with smug grins on their faces.” He tells him quietly, his eyes becoming teary because he hates this so much, he hates the pain that Aaron’s parents and Liv have caused.

“Yeah... well I hate _feeling_ like this.” Aaron chuckles bitterly, leaning back as his eyes wander across to everyone in the room, feeling so hurt, so defeated, his body sinking into the soft cushions and wanting them to swallow him up. “I hate feeling like they are right, that everything they are saying is true.” He wryly smiles. “Aaron Dingle, the biggest disappointment there is.” 

He hears Belle let out a quiet gasp, sees Moira shaking her head “Aaron you know that’s not true.” 

“Is it not?” Aaron scoffs, his lip beginning to tremble as he speaks. “it’s what my mum said ain’t it? And it’s probably what Paddy and Liv are thinking aswell.” 

“Aaron-”

“Something that I do? They make a comment about it.” Aaron continues on, letting his thoughts now tumbling out of his mouth. “I do something for my kids, something that makes them happy, I get called a bad father. Take my ring off, try and move on from my pain, I get told I’m wrong and I’m forgetting Matthew. I find someone that makes me happy and who I really like and what happens, I get called selfish and get told that maybe my ex-husband should be here instead of me, because I’m ruining everything.” Aaron shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. “I can’t win can I? I’m always going to be this big _disappointment_ to them.”

“Aaron all your trying to do is move on with your life.” Belle states “they shouldn’t be that judgemental about it.”

“Well they are Belle, and they have been like this just months after Matthew’s death, it’s an on going circle.” Aaron sniffles. “They judge me, they harshly comment about everything I do, they bring me down so much that I don’t know what to do or how to feel” He lets out a sob, everything just hitting him all at once. “you all saw how they treat me, like I’m _nothing_. And it just hurts, it... it hurts _so much._ Because..” he breathing becomes quicker “I haven’t done anything....all I want is to be happy again and they want to take that away from me and I don’t know why...I don’t-”

“Hey, hey come here”

He falls back into Roberts arms, the blonde man catching Aaron in his arms tightly, letting him cry into the soft material of his shirt. Aaron grips onto Robert, his nails digging into the blonde’s arms, needing the warmth and comfort, needing to be near Robert so he feel just a little bit okay again.

“It’s okay...it’s alright.” 

“Why do they hate me so much?” Aaron sobs out, heart wrenching at the pain. “Why?”

He sobs loudly, just wanting someone to answer his question. 

_Why?_

Why does his parents not care about him? Why do they speak to him like this? Why do they treat him like this? Why do his parents..not want him to be happy? Why does Liv cry about him moving on and being happy with someone else?

Why is it so wrong?

Why are they so...horrible to him?

But no one answers, no one can find the words. 

Because there is no answer is there? 

There’s no excuse for their behaviour, no words that can describe why they would speak and treat him like this.

There’s nothing...absolutely nothing. 

“Oi, look at me.” 

Aaron pulls away from Robert to face his Uncle, who was now perched on the coffee table infront of him. “What?” He lets out bluntly, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands to stop himself from more tears spilling out of him. 

“You really think that what they are saying are true?” Cain asks him.”that your this big disappointment, that your letting everyone down?”

and Aaron what they are saying is wrong, but he can’t help but think-

“Maybe..I don’t know.” Aaron murmurs with a shrug. “I just think, that they wouldn’t be saying things like that if it wasn’t true. Maybe..maybe I’ve been too blind to see things clearly. Maybe I am being selfish.”

Robert shakes his head in shock “Aaron..”

“No think about it.” Aaron sits up, not stopping himself now. “Maybe they have been seeing things I haven’t. Maybe I haven’t been thinking about anyone else other than myself. Maybe I have been disappointing everyone an I haven’t seen it. Maybe..” Aaron lips begin to tremble “maybe they’re right, maybe Matthew does deserve to be here inste-”

“Stop, right now.” Cain cuts him off firmly, shaking his head. “You ain’t thinking like that alright, you ain’t saying that they are right because your trying to find an excuse for their behaviour.”

“I’m not making an excuse!” Aaron says breathlessly. “it’s just what I’m feeling...because...” he thickly swallows“Because that’s what my family does, my parents, Liv...they get in here.” He points to where his mind is, where his jumbled thoughts are laying. “They get in there and mess up everything, twist everything, manipulate you to think that they are right. And you know what...” Aaron shrugs carelessly “I’m just thinking now that maybe they have seen something that I haven’t, maybe I am not being the best person I can be for my kids...for _anybody_. Maybe I am just...useless and there telling me that to help.”

Aaron sucks the bottom of his lip as he looks away, with a fresh new set of tears beginning to stream down his face. He can’t help but think like this, he can’t help that little devil on his shoulder telling him that what has been said is maybe true. He can’t help but the words that his family spat at him are sticking with him.

How can you let go of your family telling you that you are a disappointment, that Matthew should be here, that he’s ruined everything, that he’s basically...nothing.

You can’t just throw them words away to the back of your head.

“Well you listen to me when I tell you that they are _wrong_.”

Cain’s words makes Aaron turn quickly back to him. 

“They are wrong, everything that said tonight, every comment they have made to you is completely false.” Cain states firmly “you are not disappointing anyone, you are not being selfish, you deserve to be here alright, you’re are just living your life...and that is not a problem.”

Aaron mouth wavers “it’s not?”

“No of course not Aaron,” Belle says with a frown “you lost your husband, you lost him so quickly you didn’t even have time to think or breathe before you were shoved back into reality. You thought you lost everything, and watching you in the office most days, seeing you drag yourself into work, seeing you slowly disappear in the eyes because you didn’t know if you could live without Matthew was heartbreaking to watch.” 

“I felt worse than I ever felt before then...” Aaron admits quietly, holding onto Roberts hand tight when he feels Robert hand close to him. “I didn’t know how to feel or to talk to anyone about it...I just felt stuck, I just felt so alone.” 

It was a bad time then, Aaron doesn’t like to look back on it. 

“Because you were still grieving, and you hadn’t dealt with it.” Cain says, “well look at you now eh? You dealt with it, you understood your feelings of letting go, of closing that chapter of you life because it was what you needed. You talked to people, you let people in. And your doing so good Aaron, your doing well in your job, bringing all the clients in for me, you make your kids happy every day, you got blondie over here by your side making you smile a lot more these days aswell” Cain smirks when Aaron chuckles lightly at his nickname for Robert. “This was all _you_ Aaron, you made the decisions, you did, because _you_ are the only one who knows what you want. Not your parents, not Liv.”

Aaron looks down to his knees, the mentioning of his parents and Liv making his stomach turn.

“Because that’s what they are trying to do, they are trying to control you.” Cain says, “and if you start falling into their trap, making you feel guilty for you doing nothing wrong then they are going to capture you long before you know it. And that’s now what you want right?”

“No..” Aaron shakes his head, realising how scary that is, realising how he would hate being in a world that was up to his mum’s standards. “No, I don’t want that at all.” 

“Good.” Cain smirks “because what a boring life that would be if you actually listened to what they had to say huh?”

Aaron chuckles “yeah, it be pretty boring.” 

“And Robert, he’s making you happy?”

Aaron looks over at Robert, smiling softly as his thumb makes smoothing circles across the back of his boyfriends hand. “Yeah..” Aaron admits still looking at Robert “he makes me the happiest.” 

“Well there you go then, your happiest is all that’s matters.” Cain shrugs “and that is not you being selfish, that’s you just...being yourself. And if the rest of the family can’t get that then screw’em in my opinion.” 

“But what about the kids?” Aaron asks, remembering the one thing Chas said to him about them. “What if they are upset, what if they start to hate me because of all of this.”

“Well first of all your mum’s a bit of a hypocrite for saying that after the way she treated Amy.” Moira comments, shaking her head. “And Aaron, you are a good dad, you know how to take care of them, you know how to speak to them and how to treat them correctly.” She scoffs “not like your mother of course who treats you like a pile of shit but-”

“Moira-”

“What Cain, there’s always been something about your sister and I’m glad we saw how truly awful she is, you know what....feel like giving her a ‘gift of Scotland’ now thinking about it.” The rest of the room share small laughs, Moira giving a small smirk before she carries on. “Like I was saying, your a good dad, and you make them so happy.” 

“You really think that?” Aaron asks softly. 

“They always talk about you when they are over ours.” Moira smiles “bright smile on both of their faces, they have so much love for you Aaron.”

“Have to tell them to shut up sometimes.” Cain jokes, but becomes serious when he says “they love you a lot, your their favourite person.” 

And that makes Aaron sob lightly, “god, I love them so much. I wouldn't know what to do without them, they’re my whole world...but.” He pauses, placing a hand on his chest. “My parents, they make me feel useless, and now them saying that they would prefer Matthew..” he gulps strongly. “It just makes everything worse, because it makes me feel like I am a bad dad, that I am disappointing them. That I-”

“Aaron you’re not a disappointment you’re amazing.” 

Aaron stops, turns to Robert with wide eyes, his mouth dropping as he is shocked by the blonde’s admission, shocked at how confident he was while saying it.

“Your amazing, and they are mad not to see that.” Robert continues, fully turning to Aaron, fully beginning to pour his heart out to the broken man infront of him. “Your an amazing friend, an amazing dad and an amazing person. You always see the good in people when sometimes they don’t deserve it. You always make sure them kids are happy, you always make sure that everyone around you is happy. You are the best person you can be and I...” Robert moves a hand to cup Aaron’s cheek “I am so proud of you, and I’m proud to be here calling you my boyfriend. You deserve all the happiness in the world after everything you’ve been through. And you finally getting yourself there, your not in that shadow anymore.” 

“Rob...” Aaron gasps out, hovering over the hand that was cupping his jaw, eyes glistening with tears...but happy tears this time.

“He’s right, we’re all proud of you.”

Aaron turns to Cain, with a breathless, surprised laugh. Not believing this, not believing that there’s people that are supporting him through all of this. “You are?”

Cain nods, his eyes suddenly becoming teary. “After everything you’ve been through, I’m proud of where you are now.” 

Aaron looks over at Moira.

“We all are here for you.”

His eyes flicker over to Belle.

“I’m glad to see you happy Dingle.”

And Aaron, for the first time that night, let’s out the brightest of smiles.

Because this is what he’s _wanted_...

This is what he wanted from his parents, from Liv. He wanted support, he wanted them to be happy for him. He wanted them to be proud that he’s finally getting finding happiness again. He didn’t want what he received from them tonight, he didn’t want the hate or the disgust, he didn’t want the pain that he got from them.

But knowing he’s got this lot around him, it doesn’t stop the pain he has right now, it doesn’t stop the hurt and the sadness, however it makes him feel slightly better.

Because he has support from people who love him, and that puts everything in perspective.

Because he realises now who..genuinely cares about him and who doesn’t. Who wants him to be happy and who just wants him to remain said for the rest of his life. He knows who likes the changes he is making in his life and who despises them. 

And when the pain subsides and he thinks back to this moment, he’s gonna realise how much of a blessing it is that he had people by his side in a moment like this. 

His parents words sunk him to a bottomless pit, but he feels like he can slowly crawl out of it with people by his side.

Speaking of his parents..

“I...” Aaron looks back at Cain nervously through his eyelashes. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive my parents for this..”

Cain pauses, which scares Aaron, hating the silence, not knowing what he is going to say. But Cain nods his head, understanding. “you need to do what you need to do. It’s okay.”

Aaron frowns, he almost feels annoyed at himself for feeling some type of sadness about this, feels sad of the thought of cutting his parents off. “Is it?”

But before anyone could answer, the door of Aaron house opens, someone else entering the house.

“Aaron?” 

It was Liv.

_Oh no, please not now._

Aaron shakes his head quickly, turning to Robert in panic “no no no Rob I can’t see her right now.” He rushes out desperately. “please I can’t!”

“Hey it’s alright..” Robert wraps a tight arm around Aaron shoulders, bringing him closer, calming the other one down. “were all here okay?” 

Aaron takes a deep breath before nodding slightly. He looks away as his little sister rushes into the room. 

He can’t see her, he feel like he would feel sick if he looks at his sister right now. 

Liv eyes widen at how many people are in the room. “W-what are you all doing here?”

“What do you think?!” Moira answers angrily, folding her arms across her chest. “You thought we would leave Aaron after they way you treated him before.” 

“Oh come on,” Liv shakes her head “we wasn’t, we wasn’t even that bad-”

“Wasn’t that bad?!” Belle raises her voice as she stands up “Liv are you being serious, you all were the worst to him. Your mum wished that Matthew was here instead of her own son, you all tired to manipulate him to see that what he’s doing wasn’t okay!” Belle shakes her head “how horrible can you be?”

“We..we only wanted him to see that this is all wrong.” Liv gets out, turning to her brother who refuses to look at her. “Aaron y-you have to see that we’re right about this.” 

Aaron scoffs lightly, he turns even further away from her.

“Can’t you see what _he_ is doing to us?!” Liv spits out, angrily pointing to Robert who’s just shaking his head at how ridiculous she is sounding right now. “He’s ruining our family.”

“No Liv you are,” Belle grits out through her teeth “you and Chas and Paddy are making all of this a lot worser than it has to be. Just let it go Liv, he’s happy, just give him that chance to be happy. Don’t you think after everything he has been though he deserves a chance to have something good.” 

“I can’t...” Liv shakes her head, tears brimming. “he’s ruining _everything_ he built with Matthew. Why can’t you see that?! Why can’t you see that we are only trying to help him?”

Robert looks between the two girls, noticing that Belle is about to snap from her face becoming red with anger and annoyance. He sighs, he can’t let these girls get into a full on argument now, not when the kids are asleep upstairs. 

He decided to be the peacemaker in this, even though he wants to have a go at Liv himself. He looks over at her with a tight lipped smile. “Look, this ain’t really the best time right now, emotions are all heightened.” He nods to the front door “maybe it’s best if you head home yeah?” 

Liv glares at him “you don’t get to speak to me. You don’t tell me what to do.”

“No but I can.” Cain stands up, standing infront of Aaron and Robert on the sofa, blocking Liv’s view. “Now you heard him, get out.” 

Liv scoffs, shaking her head in disbelief. “Cain...”

“Liv just go alright?!” Aaron snaps, turning his head to see Liv, standing back in surprise at Aaron’s anger. But he just wants her to go, he can’t stand to look at her right now. “I don’t want you here right now, so just go!”

“Aaron...you have to see-”

But Aaron not having any of it.

“ _Go!”_

“You heard him..” Belle snaps quickly after “leave.” 

And then that’s when Liv begins to cry, her waterworks suddenly switching on. “I hate you!” She sobs loudly to her brother, big tears running down her face, feeling betrayed. “you’ve ruined everything!”

Her footsteps are heard in the distance, the slamming of the door finalising that she has left.

Aaron just becomes more numb than he was before.

_I hate you!_

“Wow.” Aaron whispers into the distance. “so my own sister hates me, that’s just great.”

“Aaron she’s just doing this because she wants you to feel guilty.” Belle shakes her head “don’t fall for it, it what she always does.”

“Why did she have to come here?” Aaron questions frustratedly, “why couldn’t she just leave it, why did she think that I would want to see her.” 

“Knowing Chas and Paddy they sent her over, or she was determined that she would try and talk some sense into you.” Robert says shrugging his shoulders.

“Well she’s gone now, and that’s the main thing for now.” Cain states, looking back down at Aaron. “Now listen, whatever happens now, whatever you decide to do with your parents, just know we’ll all be here alright, we’ve got your back.”

And when Aaron looks across the room, sees everyone’s faces, he _believes_ it.

~~~

Aaron lets out a soft laugh as he hears Roberts singing from the bathroom as he enters his bedroom, he’s just come back from checking on the kids, staying with them for a bit..making sure they were okay.

Fortunately they didn’t wake up when all of that was happening downstairs, both of them sleeping peacefully in their beds.

Aaron was glad that the kids didn’t awaken to hear what was being said downstairs, knowing it would upset them. 

And when Aaron sees his bed, all neat and pristine from where he made it this morning, his body relaxes.

Sleep feels like such a good thing to do right now.

He’s exhausted. 

Tonight has been.... a lot.

His family left a while after the scene made by Liv -he still doesn’t understand why she turned up-, Cain and Moira needing to get back to the kids, and Belle deciding to head home with them. They were cautious at first, but when Robert told them that he would stay with Aaron, they were more than satisfied to leave then, knowing that Aaron would be okay with Robert here.

He’ll tell the kids something in the morning as to why Robert had stayed over, but he just needs him here right now, needs Robert to hold him.

Aaron makes his way over to his bed, and as he sits on the soft material, finger digging into his duvet, his body relaxes.

He feels like all the crying has taking it out of him.

“Hey, is the kids alright?”

Aaron nods as he glances up at Robert who was coming out of the en-suite, wearing pyjamas now instead of his usual shirt and jeans. “They’re still asleep.” He says roughly, all the crying affecting his voice just a little. “They didn’t hear anything from downstairs, thank god.” 

“Well that’s a good thing.” Robert sighs, coming closer and running his fingers through Aaron’s hair. “They don’t need to know what an awful piece of work their grandparents are.”

Aaron lets out a small, sad smile. 

“You feeling okay?” 

Aaron sighs, shrugging as he doesn’t really know, it’s just a mixed reeling of emotions. “I still feel shit I guess, knowing how my family feel about me. But...” one side of his lip tilts up into a half smile “it’s nice to know I have some people by my side.” 

“You’ll always have people by your side, no one’s going to let them treat you like this again.” Robert tells his gently, placing a kiss onto Aaron’s forehead. “Still wish you let me go over there and have a word.” 

Aaron snorts “right and let you go all bodyguard for me” they both share a chuckle, Aaron shaking his head “yeah well I don’t need that.” 

“I could’ve...I dunno-”

“If you went there you wouldn’t have come back in one piece, I know my parents alright?”

Robert sighs, sinking down on the bed next to him. “I’m sorry, I just feel like I can’t do anything-”

“Did you mean what you said?”

Robert pauses his words, turning to Aaron with a confused look on his face.

_Your not a disappointment, your amazing.  
_

“When you said I was amazing.” Aaron explains briefly, he bits the bottom of his lip nervously “did you really mean that?”

“Of course I did.” Robert breathes out like it’s obvious. “I wouldn’t lie to you like that Aaron. You are amazing, ever since I walked into this house for my interview I saw how great you are, how kind, honest and generous you are.” He moves his hand to Aaron’s cheek “disappointment is not a word for you alright? You are never disappointing anyone and it’s just sad that your parents don’t see how amazing you are. That they don’t see the real you.” 

Aaron bites his lip to hide his wide smile. 

“And I meant when I said I’m happy and proud to have a boyfriend like you. You ain’t the only one who’s romantic with their words.”

Aaron laughs, looking fondly at his boyfriend, his heart skipping a beat at how beautiful he looks under this light. “I said the same thing to my parents you know.”

“You did?”

“Mhmm.” Aaron hums, “when I was defending us, said I was proud to have a boyfriend like you.”

“Wow.” Robert scrunches his face, tilting his head to the side in thought. “Guess we just think a like.” 

Aaron moves closer, “Well I mean it Rob, I really do.” 

The two boys share a kiss, lips magically and softly touching eachother as they both realise how this moment confirm how deep their feelings for eachother are. How this honest moment confirms that there is something more there. 

“And you said you feel like you can’t do anything..” Aaron murmurs against Roberts lips, pulling his head back to move his hand to the nape of the blonde man’s neck. “You, being here, that’s enough for me.”

They both smile happily at eachother, both hearts growing with warmth as they stare into eachothers eyes. 

“Well...” Robert nods his head to the bathroom “you better get ready for bed, extra cuddles for you tonight.” He teases, throwing himself back onto a bed with a grin. “I promise I won’t kick you like last time.”

Aaron chuckles, “yeah, I totally believe you.” He mutter sarcastically standing up, “don’t fall asleep on me now.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

Right now, sleeping in Robert’s arms sounds like the best thing.

Tomorrow is a new day, he’ll deal with everything then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I think I’ll be able to tell you how many chapters are left, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the disastrous night, Aaron conflicted on how to feel, and what to do about his parents. Robert calls the one person who he knows will give Aaron the best advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all are well! 
> 
> As you can see I’ve put in how many chapters this AU will have, I’m so sad this story is slowly coming to an end! We’ve still got some chapters left to go (which includes a three part epilogue!!) which I hope you’ll like!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! 💗

“ _You are going to ruin everything if you continue this...”_

_“Of course he didn’t, he didn’t even consider how much of a betrayal this could be to his family..”  
_

_“Everything you have built with Matthew you are destroying!..”  
_

_“Them poor kids...knowing that their other daddy is about to be replaced...”  
_

_“They’re going to hate this....he’s so selfish to not consider others.”_

_“You..you are the biggest dissapointment going...”_

_“You ain’t a good father.”  
_

_“You don’t care about anyone else other than yourself..”  
_

_“Maybe Matthew should be here instead of you!”  
_

_“I hate you!”_

_“You ruined everything!”_

_“Aaron.”_

_“Aaron.”_

“Aaron!”

Aaron jolts up from his bed, an anguish cry escaping him as he pushes the duvet away. “No no no no.” He whispers, bringing his knees to his chest, rocking into the soft mattress as he grips his hair tightly, his face hiding from the outside world. “No they need to go away, please they need to go away! I can-”

He lets out a painful sob, holding himself tighter.

“Aaron? Aaron hey it’s alright.”

Aaron squeezes his eyes tighter, the voice beside him muted as he can still hear the sobs of his little sister, the bite in his mum voice. The viciousness in their words, the tense atmosphere of the room, their demeaning stares.

“It’s me okay, Aaron...”

He feels someone pulling him out of it, a soft voice calling out his name, feels a warm hand making circles across his back, smells the citrus aroma that he usually smells when Robert is her-

Then he realises,

He’s here with Robert, his boyfriend who stayed the night, he’s not back there at the party, he wasn’t getting shouted at, them words weren’t being thrown at him again...it was just a nightmare.

A nightmare, wow, he hasn’t had one of those in a while.

“R-Rob?” He lets out weakly, almost to be certain that Robert was there.

“Yeah it’s me. Aaron can you look at me? Your safe, I promise you your safe.”

The sobbing man tries to catch his breath, breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down from his frantic state.

_Breathe in...breathe out._

_Breathe in....breathe out._

_Your okay, your with Robert, your okay._

It somewhat helps him.

Blinking slowly, beginning to recover from his nightmare, he glances up at Robert. Who was watching him with worried eyes, hands hovering around him as if he was afraid of how Aaron would react, didn’t want him to be flinching away, scared of the touch.

His lip twitches, “sorry” he whispers out, quite embarrassed that Robert has caught him having a nightmare. He doesn’t like people seeing him when he’s like this.

“There’s no need for you to be sorry.” Robert says softly, shaking his head. “Nightmare?”

“Yeah...Haven’t had one of those in a while.” Aaron sniffles, wiping his wet face with the palm of his hands. “Did I wake you?” He asks with an apologetic look on his face.

“You just started to speak loudly.” Robert says, explaining how he woke up. “I thought you were talking to me first, but then your voice got much louder, you started to thrash around under the covers.” He rubs the bottom of his leg where Aaron’s foot kicked with a slight laugh “I’m expecting bruises tomorrow.”

Aaron scrunches his face in guilt. “I’m really sorry Rob.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry, your making it up for all the bruises I’ll be giving you from my kicking.” Robert jokes, trying to make things lighter, smiling when he gets a short laugh out of Aaron. He opens his arms out to Aaron, not liking the distance between them “can I?”

Aaron nods, and Robert pulls the upset man into his arms, letting Aaron rest his body on his, letting his head rest just on his chest above where his heart is.

Aaron closes his eyes, the regular thudding of the other man’s heartbeat relaxing him.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really no.”

“You sure?” Robert pushes gently, leaning back against the headboard she he runs his fingers through Aaron’s sweaty, messed up hair. “It was really scary seeing you like that...and I don’t want to force you to open up but if I can help I want to.”

Aaron snorts in a sarcastic manner, “you can’t just stop my mind from thinking about what happened, from stopping the words being at the front of my mind.”

“Well..yeah that’s true.” Robert hums. 

“It’s just everything they said..it doesn’t just magically go away.” Aaron gets out, chocking up. “everything they said, it hurts.” 

Robert murmurs into the top of Aaron’s head “words like that stick with you for a while.” 

“I didn’t expect anything to be like this, I didn’t expect them to react like this.” Aaron wipes a tear that falls. “I just don’t know if there’s a way for all of this to be fixed..”

Robert sighs, holding Aaron close as he silently sobs into his skin.

If this was him, he would’ve drop them so quickly they wouldn’t be able to say anything, he wouldn’t be able to forgive them for something like this, wouldn’t be able to go back to normal. 

It’s something he wishes he would done sooner with his father, cutting that relationship off so that he could be more himself. 

But Aaron’s a family man, and he loves his parents and Liv with all his heart, and cutting them off would be a drastic change for him, it wouldn’t be easy. 

But...if it was what’s best...

Robert shakes his head, it wasn’t him in this situation, it wasn’t his decision to make. 

“I think only you know what to do next.” Robert says in the end, quietly, doesn’t want to be too loud to distrust the atmosphere in the room. “You can’t let others decide for you.” 

Aaron sighs in Robert’s chest, wiping his eyes as he roughly out speaks “yeah I know.” 

“And I guess I know it will be hard, but you’ve just got to do what’s best for you...and the kids I guess.” 

“What if I don’t know.”

“You’ll find the answer sooner or later.” 

And as Robert pulls the blankets back over them, suggesting that they head back to sleep, Aaron just thinks _will he find that answer? Will he know what to do next?_

He just so conflicted, too many emotions spiralling around him to gather his thoughts right now. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get back asleep now.” Aaron admits, the nightmare waking him up completely, giving him the fear that if he closes his eyes again the nightmare will come back. 

And he doesn’t want to hear what they said to him again, he doesn’t.

“Try.” Robert presses a kiss to his head. “I’ll be here if you have another nightmare okay?” 

Aaron nods his head.

“And I’ll wake up with the kids if you want, give you a few extra hours in bed.” 

Aaron frowns, pushing himself up so he’s looking at his boyfriend “I don’t need extra hours a sleep Rob.”

“After everything you’ve been through tonight, there’s no harm in having a few extra hours of just being in bed.” Robert smiles “and anyway I’ll tell the kids that I stayed on the sofa, and you came back late so I made you sleep in.” He places a hand to the back of Aaron’s head. “Let yourself relax for a bit yeah?” 

Aaron sighs, raising his eyebrow “you sure?” 

“Positive.” 

Aaron smiles, “thank you.” He whispers, leaning down to kiss Robert softly before he moves back to his previous position. 

“Wake me up if you have another nightmare.” Robert murmurs into the room “I don’t want you to be awake alone.” 

“O..okay.” Aaron whispers, starting to make small patterns on Roberts t-shirt as he hears the older man breath even out, meaning he was slowly falling back asleep.

But Aaron, he couldn’t. 

Because questions were in the front of his mind, decisions that were needed to be made set out in an imaginary list infront of him.

And his mind just felt weighted on the top of his head, he couldn’t relax enough to close his eyes.

Because what does he do?

Does he forgive? Or not forgive?

Is there any way back from this? 

Is cutting his parents off...the best decision?

He doesn’t know if he has the answers for any of them yet. 

So Aaron just lays awake, continuing to draw patterns on the material that Robert is wearing, listening to Roberts even breath as he sleeps, listens to what’s happening outside, the night slowly moving forward.

Just...thinking.

And feeling more confused than ever. 

He must have eventually got off, because when he wakes up next there is suddenly a lot more natural light hitting his room, and the space beside him is much cooler than before. 

He turns in his bed, seeing that the clock was just about hit ten in the morning. 

He groans, rubbing his eyes, he’s hasn’t slept in this late for ages. 

He doesn’t know if sleeping in is making him feel better or feel worse. Or if it’s just the alcohol, the crying, the lack of sleep because of the nightmare and his brain. 

Either way, he has a headache that he really needs to get rid of. 

Sitting up in his bed, he reaches over for his phone, grabbing it loosely in his hands, squinting away from the brightness of it, needing to turn it down before he can look at the screen properly. 

He sees he has a couple of notifications there on the front screen.

First one was from Cain, messaging him that him and Moira was coming over in a bit with Belle to see how he was, and he’d better be up and not doing anything crude with the boyfriend.

That was over an hour ago, meaning they must have arrived by now. 

The next was from Robert, sending him a picture of the kids from this morning eating pancakes he made for them, letting him know that everything was okay down there, and Oliver was feeling much better from his little stomach bug that he had. 

Aaron shakes his head with a smile at how big those pancakes look.

Robert does like to spoil his kids sometimes. 

And the last one, was two missed calls from his mum.

And the night before suddenly hits him again. 

To be honest, he feels much worse about it all today. 

Because last night emotions were heightened, Aaron balling his feelings out to his family, them saying they they have his back and will support him. And it’s nice, having that support, but now that everything has calmed down a little he realises...that it still pretty hurts, he’s still angry, he’s still upset. 

Because wow...his family really think he is this big disappointment.

It makes him not want to get out of bed, makes him want to stay here for much longer and hide under the covers because he doesn’t want to get up and face the world.

His heart twists of the thought of his parents and Liv right now, because of how stupidly cruel they were...and it just makes him all sad.

It makes a tear drop as he removes that notification from his phone. 

There’s no way in hell that he’s going to speaking to her today. 

He doesn’t even want to think about her, but that’s causing some difficulty.

Because he knows he needs to figure out what to do next.

Stretching his body, he decided to make his way out of bed, even though he wants to stay in it, he doesn’t want to sit here and dwell because it won’t do him any good, he doesn’t want to sit here feeling sorry for himself. 

He also wants to see his kids, they always make anything better.

But he doesn’t need to move far, as he hears his bedroom door open, his sons head popping through. “Daddy?” 

A bright smile appears on the fathers face. “Hey you.” 

The young boy swings the door open, running up to the bed to jump on his dad for a morning hug.

“Woah buddy!” Aaron laughs, nearly falling back on the bed from the force of his sons body. He wraps his arms around his son tightly. “Well your certainly better aren’t you?” He states with a laugh.

Oliver hums happily in his dads lap. “Tummy feels good today daddy! Robert made us pancakes and my tummy didn’t feel funny after.”

“Wow, pancakes.” Aaron gasps playfully, not revealing to his son that he already knew about his sweet breakfast. “And you didn’t leave any for me?” 

“No daddy.” 

“Well...” he begins to tickle his son’s, fingers wiggling on his sides which makes the young boy curl up in laughter. 

Aaron smiles brightly at the laughter, already feeling much lighter than he did when he woke up. 

His kids were a part of his happiness, and it takes him away from the disastrous night he had before.

But the word ‘disappointment’ still calls out to him.

He shakes his head, not letting it get to him infront of his son.

“What are you doing up here hmm?”

“Robert said that I could check on you and ask do you want breakfast!” Oliver says with a smile, “Uncle Cain, Auntie Moira and a Belle are here too!”

“They are?” Aaron raises his eyebrow as Oliver nods wildly. He begins to move with Oliver in his lap, “right we better go down and see them then haven’t we? Go on, I’m just going to get changed.” 

Oliver rushes off his dads lap, “don’t be long daddy!” He calls back when he lightly runs out of the room. 

“I won’t be, I promise.” He says loudly after the running boy, his smile dropping lightly as he’s back on his own again.

Being on his own is a little bit scary for him right now, doesn’t want those thoughts to come back to the front of his mind. 

He sighs, dragging his body out of bed to go and see everyone who was downstairs, changing into some joggers and a tight sleeved jumper so he wasn’t in his pyjamas. 

He leaves his phone upstairs, not wanting to be in contact with it at the moment, just in case he sees his parents trying to ring him. 

He’s considering turning it off for the rest of the day.

When he gets downstairs, he spots his kids cuddled under a blanket watching tv, he softly smiles, pressing kisses to their heads as he continues to make his way to the kitchen, noticing the multiple voices coming from the kitchen.

The whole room stops and stares when his presence is noticed.

“Talking about me were you.” He grunts to the room, making his way to the kettle to make his first cup of coffee of the day.

He certainly needs it after the lack of sleep he’s had. 

“No we wasn’t.” Robert tells him softly, “Cain was just complaining about the food last night.”

“Yeah...I mean I didn’t know half of the stuff that was made.” Cain states shaking his head, “I wanted some proper party grub like...you know..a good pizza and sausage roll.”

Aaron smiles, turning to them. “Yeah, saw your face turn at most of the stuff there at the buffet. To be honest there wasn’t much food there for the kids.” 

“Maybe that’s why Oliver had a bad stomach.” Moira suggest, “unusual food can unsettle the stomach sometimes.” 

“Or the kid ate too much.” Belle snorts.

Aaron smiles, “yeah that could be why but..” he lingers off, turning around to finish his cup of coffee. “Seems much better this morning.” 

“Yep...seems a good nights sleep and a few of my bad character impressions seemed to do the trick.” 

Aaron lightly inhales at what Roberts said. “Already being judged on your character voices? That’s shocking mate.” 

He turns around, coffee cup in hand to see Robert jokingly scowling at him.

“What?” Aaron shrugs his shoulders carelessly “there can only be one master of character impressions in this place...it’s just not you.” 

Robert rolls his eyes dramatically which makes Aaron smile, walking towards him with coffee in hand, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as a good morning greeting. 

It would be a quite a sweet moment if his family wasn’t around the table aswell. 

“How are you feeling kiddo?”

Aaron sighs, looking away at Cain words. “Well, my relationship with Robert was revealed, pretty much my parents and Liv hate it and...I finally know what they all think of me so how do you think I feel?”

“Aaron..” Robert places a comforting hand on arm. “He’s only asking.” 

“I know!” Aaron snaps lightly, taking a sip of his coffee before placing down on the kitchen table. “I just don’t know...today it just seems harder.” 

“To think?” Belle asks.

“To think, to feel, to make decisions.” Aaron lists off, shaking his head. “The phone calls from my mum certainly ain’t helping.”

“Wait she’s ringing you?” Robert frowns.

Aaron nods “Twice this morning.” 

“And she just expects you to answer after everything she’s done.” Belle asks with a scoff. “How ridiculous can she be?” 

“Probably just thought I needed the night to calm myself down.” Aaron says “not like I’m answering her anyway.” 

“Well good.” Cain states, sharing a look with Moira before saying “we had Paddy found ours this morning.” 

Wow, how hard were his parents trying? 

“Saying what?” Aaron asks.

“Just asking where you were, saying that they want to speak to you.” Moria says, “had a right look on his face when I said that you were home with your boyfriend.” 

“Told him to jog on then, told him that you didn’t want to speak to him.” Cain shrugs “but knowing him he might come around to talk, says that you need to understand their point of view.”

Aaron shakes his head “well I ain’t answering him.”

“Exactly what I said to Moira when he left.” Cain smirks, before turning serious. “But I think we need to talk about what happens next.” 

And Aaron _definitely_ doesn’t want to talk about it right now.

“I don’t want to Cain.”

“Aaron...” Cain faces him more, turning his body while giving his nephew a pointed look. “You said..last night..that you might not be able to forgive your mum-”

“Yeah I know but...” Aaron eyes flicker away before looking back to the people around the table, he was beginning to panic. “Emotions were heightened last night, It was all too much for me and...I don’t know maybe I was saying stuff I didn’t mean.”

“So what your saying you might forgive them?” Robert asks, clearly confused “after everything?”

“I...I don’t know.” Aaron stutters out, breathing harshly. “There’s just lots to think about ain’t there?”

“Well I think pretty much the answer is clear on what you should do.” Cain says firmly.

“Is it?” Aaron gets out. “Because what I decide effects _everybody_...me, my kids, you guys.” He gestures to his family around the table “I don’t know if there’s a way to fix things, I don’t know if there’s a way to resolve my relationship with my parents..” Aaron takes a shaky breath out. “I don’t know if there is a way past this...but I don’t know if I can just cut my parents out of my life.” 

“Aaron-”

“My head just muffled right now..” Aaron cuts Cain off, speaking the truth. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, I don’t know what to do...and talking to you guys about it ain’t going to help me find an answer.” 

“But Aaron..” Belle pushes gently “we can’t just leave this...what happened was-”

“I know what happened okay. I know!” Aaron grits firmly cutting her off “I was there, I was at the forefront of what they said, I was there when they were dragging me down...calling me the worst things that I never expected, calling me a disappointment. I was there!”

Robert tries to reach for Aaron, but he pulls away, shaking his head. 

“I just...” he grabs his coffee, moving away from the table just wanting to get out of here before he screams. “I need to see my kids.” 

“Aaron-”

“Leave it Rob!” 

Robert sighs as the kitchen door is firmly shut, signalling that the conversation is over. 

It was Cain that speaks up after the room was left silent by Aaron’s departure. “He can’t just leave this.”

“I know..but he’s overwhelmed.” Robert rubs his forehead. “It only happened yesterday, and his nightmare from last night definitely didn’t help him did it?” He leans back against his seat. “What happens next is a hard decision for him to make.” 

“And Aaron’s right when he says it effects everybody.” Moira adds on “and family means everything to Aaron, it’s going to break his heart if he cuts his parents off. His mind is probably conflicted over what to do.”

“But if the answers clear on what he should do-”

“The answer is not clear for Aaron.” Robert cuts Belle off, knowing Aaron that his mind is all over the place at the moment. “he’s thinking...maybe there’s a way to fix things, maybe there’s a misunderstanding on what they said. Maybe cutting them off ain’t the best decision.” He sighs, “he needs someone to just listen and talk to him...and I don’t think we’re the best people knowing we already have our opinions on the matter, he needs to figure this out by himself...he doesn’t need people pushing him.” 

Cain frowns “we ain’t pushing him, we just want him to talk.”

“Well you can clearly see that he doesn’t want to talk to us about it.” 

“Then what do we do?” Cain asks, shrugging his shoulders.

Robert looks away and just, thinks for a second. Thinks on what he can do to help Aaron, thinks of someone who could talk to, someone he could vent his feelings to.

And his mind suddenly clicks, an imaginary lightbulb going off in his head.

Because there is one person he could think of right now, who Aaron’s always goes to in problems like this. Who always listens to Aaron, and gives out the best advice that isn’t biased...who helps Aaron, who cares about him so much.

Someone...who basically is a second mother to Aaron.

Robert quickly reaches for his phone.

“What are you doing?” Cain asks with a frown.

“Phoning someone that I know who will listen to Aaron, someone who I know will help Aaron calm his mind.”

Cain and a Moira share a look. “Well who?” Moira asks.

But Belle, she just knows. “You’re calling Sue?”

Robert nods, confirming as he brings the phone to his ear “I’m calling Sue.”

~~~

“Right, where is he?”

Robert softly smiles as he lets Sue into the house, the woman who’s wearing her fluffy coat with a matching purse marching her way in with determination to see Aaron. 

She desperately just wants to hug that boy close, especially after hearing what has happened. 

“He’s in the kitchen, I finally got him to eat something after he didn’t have breakfast this morning.” Robert sighs, scratching his head. “Thank you for coming Sue, I think talking to you will really help him.” 

“Well of course I would come straight here.” Her hands move to her hips. “That bloody woman, that awful family.” She tuts “what were they _thinking_!?”

Robert told her briefly what happened on phone, explaining in short breaths but in a gentle tone, telling her key points on what that family had said and she’s reels with anger at the moment. Reels with sadness for Aaron and the kids.

That poor boy, after everything he’s been through.

“I don’t know.” Robert shrugs, leading Sue into the living area “I don’t know but Aaron he’s...he’s devastated Sue.”

“Well I’m not surprised....I can’t believe they would say that to him, for what stupid reason did they think-”

The kitchen door opens “Rob? Who was at the do-”

Aaron slowly trails off, his body coming to a stop when he sees the woman who’s he’s been wanting to see for a long time. His eyes become teary “S-Sue?” 

And the old woman’s heart breaks at the broken figure infront of her. “Oh lovely, come here..” she opens her arms. “come here.” 

Aaron is quick to gently rush into his old babysitters arms, beginning to cry, beginning to soak up her nice linen shirt with his fresh tears. The older woman comforts him with a hand in his hair, a hand smoothing across his shoulders.

Robert face softens at the scene, a small smile on his face as he steps back and makes his way upstairs where the kids were playing. Giving them some space, knowing that Aaron will be okay with Sue.

Aaron needs someone like Sue right know, and Robert is alright with that.

“Look at me, look at me Aaron.” Sue pulls back, cupping the man’s jaw as he silently cries into her hand. “Oh what have they done to you?”

“It’s awful Sue.” Aaron chokes out, shaking his head “it’s all so gone do wrong.”

“I know love, Robert told me everything.” Sue gently tells him, letting her hand fall to her side. “I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t have happened.” 

“I’m just...I don’t know what to do.” 

“I know love, your minds all over the place ain’t it?” Sue says and sadly smiles when Aaron nods his head vigorously. “Right, what you need is a good cup of tea and a chat.” She taps his arms with her dainty hands and gestures to the sofa, “go on, sit down on there while I’ll make us a cuppa.”

“No Sue I can do i-”

“I ain’t that old to make a good cup of tea, go on, sit down on the sofa.” 

And that’s where Aaron stays, sitting on the sofa as the old woman walks in with two cups in her hands. 

“Since when did you have a bit of sugar in your tea?” She asks as she hands it over, curious when the man asked if she could put a spoon of sugar in.

“Cheers.” Aaron murmurs, the warm cup held nicely in his hands. “And Robert says a bit of sugar makes things a bit better, kind of like it now.” 

“Well look at you..” Sue teases “that man will be making you like all the sweet things in a minute.”

Aaron chuckles, that definitely won’t be happening. “No, think Robert is all the sweetness I need.” He jokingly says with a smirk. 

“Oh Dingle...” Sue makes a face while chuckling “now that’s just cheesy.” 

Aaron laughs “the amount of cheesy things you’ve said about Martin.” 

“Well I’m old, I’m aloud to be a bit... _poetic_ with my words.”

Aaron laughs again, shaking his head before he takes a sip of his light sugary tea, smiling at the slight sweetness coming from it, tingling his tastebuds.

“Now love,” Sue places her tea down after taking a sip of her own, turning her body to Aaron, turning the conversation to the reason why she rushed on over her. “How are you feeling?”

Aaron forces out a short chuckle “seems like everybody keeps asking me that.”

“Well we just want to know...” Sue explains “what happened must of been really upsetting for you...people just want to know how your feeling...we’re worried.” 

Aaron sucks the bottom of his lip inwards. How was he suppose to answer something he doesn’t really know? “I...I feel rubbish...” he decides to say in the end. “I just feel like all of this, what happened, isn’t real.”

“Oh Aaron..”

“Everything they said...it just hurts.” Aaron chokes out. “I never expected it, to find out that this is what they really feel about me.” 

“Well of course you would feel hurt..” Sue says shaking her head. “What they said to you was awful, I had ask Robert to repeat himself when he told me what they said because it was just shocking.” She squeezes his hand “you know they are being so... _ridiculous_ in all of this...completely out of line if I say so myself. You know what they are saying is completely untrue right?!”

Aaron half smiles “yeah, pretty much got told by the rest of my family and Robert last night.”

“Well I’m going to tell you this time...they are lying. You have never been a disappointment to anyone. You are a good man. Always protecting others, always wanting people, your kids, to be happy.” She scoffs “and for them to say that all that cruel words towards you and for her, your own mother to say that she wishes Matthew was here instead....ooo if I see that woman in the street I’m gonna slap her sill-”

“Sue-”

“No Aaron I’m angry!” Sue exclaims with a snap, Aaron recoiling back in shock as he’s never seen her be this angry over _anything_ before. “I’m angry that they thrown these words at you, I’m angry that you had to be in the front of their vicious behaviour. I’m angry that they can’t just be happy for you. Your husband died, and you finally get back out their and they treat you like this!” She shakes her head “and for them to make you feel bad for just being happy, for them to say the most disgusting things to you...it’s not right.

Aaron could tell she was getting choked up about this whole thing. 

“You’re like a son to me Aaron and...I know I’m being a bit mushy now..” Sue holds one hand up with a chuckle. “But with me and Martin not having kids, being a part of your family is a beautiful thing to me. And to see them treat you like this breaks my heart sometimes, when you talked to me about what your mum said, or what Paddy did. When all your trying to do is be the best person you can be, for yourself and your kids.” 

Aaron gently smiles, so touched by Sue’s words. 

Because she definitely a second mother to him, she’s been for years now. 

“You being here makes all of us happy, and I’m so happy that you became a part of our life.” Aaron sniffles, “you know, sometimes when me and my mum had arguments I wished my mum was more like you..” he scoffs quietly “but my mum is who she is ain’t she? She’s never gonna change. And I’m sick of crying because of her, I’m sick of crying because I feel like I let my family down.” 

“So then..what do you want to do about it?”

That just the question innit, the one he’s been in his head for the past day...what does he do?

“I don’t know.” Aaron shakes his head “Cain asked me this morning and I completely snapped everyone’s head off..including Robert.” He rubs his forehead in frustration. “There’s just so much to think about ain’t there?”

“Then talk to me about it” Sue pushes gently, wanting to listen to Aaron’s worries “what are you thinking?” 

Aaron places his cup of tea down, getting more comfortable as he gathers his thoughts. “The first thing I thought about was that I couldn’t forgive them for this, that cutting them out of my life was the thing I needed to do....but...but is that right? Is cutting my mum and Paddy who have supported me through everything in the past the right thing to do? Because it effects everyone Sue, not just me.”

“So you think you can forgive them?” 

“I’m thinking about possible missed opportunities...like what if I do cut them out of my life but there is a possibility to fix things. What if I am able to forgive them somewhat in the future but the damage is already done.” He sighs “Sue this ain’t just a friend that I knew years ago...this is my parents, my mum and dad and-”

“And you have given them many chances Aaron, you have..and you know that.”

Aaron stops...thinks about what she just said.

She’s right...ain’t she?

Of course she’s right. Aaron has given them many chances after their behaviour towards him, the harsh comments, the critical damage they always deliver, the tears Aaron has shed because of them. 

The way he feel worse when he spends time with them, the pain they have caused him...and he still gave them chances. 

He realises now that Robert was right when he was worried when Aaron told him that he had given his parents another chance.

Maybe now it’s once chance too many.

Aaron sighs, shaking his head. “God the amount of times I forgave them and tried to move on from the way they treated me...no wonder Robert was worried when I told him that we were on good terms again..because he knew this would happen...and I was too blind to see it.” He scoffs “even my warning didn’t stop them did it?”

Sue sighs “Aaron I don’t think they would have ever listen to you, they think what they want to think, they act how they want to act...and I know they’re your parents..but they have been toxic to you ever since Matthew died..and there is so many chances you can give.”

“But why do I feel guilty that I have the thought of cutting them out of my life.” Aaron tells Sue. “I just... the thought of not forgiving them makes me feel guilty and upset because they’re my family.”

He thinks that’s the problem, why he’s so conflicted, why he is in two minds on what he wants to do..because of what he will feel when he makes that decision, guilty. He feels wrong for making the decisions that he never wants to speak to them, that he wants them out of his life.

Because they’re his parents, his family...because before all of this they were actually pretty decent people to him. Cutting them off doesn’t seem...right. 

That’s why he’s in two minds, because family means everything to him, and he feels guilty of throwing them away. 

“Do you want me to tell you something?” Sue says, continuing when Aaron nods his head. “When I was quite the same age as you I cut some of my family out of my life...”

Aaron eyes widen “W-why?”

“Family problems...things where arguments were happening everytime we all met, words were said, punches were thrown.” She shrugs her shoulders. “It wasn’t healthy...and It was for the best you know? And even though it broke me to do it...it was the right decision to make.”

“Did you feel guilty?” 

“Of course I did...it’s a common feeling when you do something like that. But I had support...from the people that were around me at the time. And that’s what you’ll have Aaron...support. Whatever decision you make...people are going to be by you side. Like your Uncle, that lovely girl Belle...your _Robert_.” 

A small smile reaches Aaron’s face.

“Aww look at you, even smiling at his name now.”

“Shut up Sue.”

The two share a chuckle, Aaron leaning back into the sofa with a big sigh as he takes in what Sue is telling him.

It’s always his older babysitter that gives him the best advice,

“Now this is your decision, if you can forgive them, you can, and if you can’t...then you need to do something about it.” She moves her old hand to squeeze the younger ones infront of her. “But let me tell you this, and listen...don’t ever feel like you need to feel guilty of removing that toxicity out of your life...you don’t have to make room for that, for people that make you feel pain or make you feel small okay? Let them go if you have to, let them go if they are taking so much from you and leaving you empty, let them go if you are trying to stay afloat and they are an anchor thats’s drowning you.” 

Aaron nods his head. 

“And you never know..doing that might make them own up about their terrible behaviour and make the effort to change.” 

Aaron snorts “you think that will happen?”

“No...but you know it might, you never know with your parents do ya? One minute there this ‘family means everything’ and the next their treating their son like a pile of rubbish on the pavement. Chas changes her mind like the weather.”

“Sue-”

“Aaron that _woman_ -”

“You are seriously gonna slap her if you see her in the street aren’t you?”

“I bloody might, take her cheap lipstick right off her face.” 

Aaron face scrunches as he laughs, shaking his head as his eyes flicker away.

“Hey...” Sue nudges him after she calms her anger over the woman she’s disliked from the first moment she met her. She realises that Aaron doesn’t need to see her anger right now. “Take in what I said okay? And remember there are people here to support you and listen...don’t be by yourself in this alright?” 

Aaron nods “okay.” 

“And it’s _your_ decision...remember that...only you know what you feel and what you are thinking.”

Aaron nods again, really taking in what Sue is telling him, his brain turning as he figures out what he needs to do.

He’s already leaning on one path that he wants to take.

But..

“I guess I just need time to think...about all of this.” Aaron says. “I mean, I don’t want to see my parents for a while, so maybe this will give me time. Maybe give them time to figure out what they want to say, what their reasons are for their behaviour.” 

Sue softly smiles “and that’s okay. Think, cry, be angry, be sad...but promise me you won’t go running to them...they don’t deserve that.”

“I promise.” Aaron says with meaning, he definitely means it.

He’s been doing all the running, and now it’s their turn...if they even want to apologise and say something.

Aaron doesn’t think it will happen soon.

“Thank you Sue.” He smiles gratefully “you always been here for me.”

“And I’ll always will.” She pulls Aaron into her arms, hugging him close. “I’m always going to be here for you...standing by loads of other people that have your back alright?”

“You know you really give good advice.”

“I know..should make one of those columns in the newspaper.”

Aaron breathes out a quiet laugh, pulling away as he pars his red cheeks. “Maybe...” he laughs, but turns serious as he says “I think you would help a lot of people though, be that guidance that everyone needs in their life.”

Sue smiles gently, her heart growing at the touching comment Aaron made.

“Right..” she taps his arms “that’s enough talking for today. Go on..go and get the kids for me...and I might stay you know.” She snuggles down into the cushions. “If Robert is cooking...need to try that fancy pasta you’ve been talking.” 

Aaron chuckles, knowing she’s been wanting to try some of Robert’s food ever since he mentioned how good it was.

“Kids!” He loudly shouts, hoping to get their attention “Sue’s here!”

He thought he might have to call up again, but the thumping of feet coming from upstairs they must of heard it. 

Aaron smiles as he watches the kids run up to Sue to greet her with bright, excited looks on their faces. Sue showing the same enthusiasm as they are...Aaron doesn’t understand how she keeps up with all their energy all these years. 

He notices that Robert hasn’t followed the kids back downstairs. 

So with his kids talking to Sue, sandwiching the old woman on the sofa, Aaron makes his way upstairs to see where his boyfriend was.

He finds him tidying up his daughters room, smiling down at a doll that’s hair has suddenly changed from having blonde hair to now having multi colours.

“She found the blonde look boring.” Aaron comments, making Robert turn to him with his smile widening. “Wanted it to be different. So-”

“She grabbed her colours and went creative?”

“Yeah...basically.” 

Robert laughs fondly “typical Amy ain’t it?” He places the doll in her little toy box, closing it shut with a light click. “How did everything go with Sue?”

“Yeah good...really good actually.” Aaron takes steps forward so he’s standing infront of Robert, sliding his hands to make contact with the blonde’s waist. “Thank you, for calling her.” 

“Yeah well..” Robert shrugs his shoulders, his hands coming to rest on Aaron’s biceps. “I know you always go to her sometimes when your mind is stuck, or when your upset, so I just thought she could help. She’s good with her words, I hoped that maybe she would give you some advice on what to do next.”

“She did...she made me realise how many chances I’ve given my parents now...made things much clearer on what I need to do.” 

“She did?”

“Mhmm.” Aaron hums “I still need to think about it though...need to think things in detail before I make a secure decision...my mind still in two on what I want and it might be for a little bit longer ” He gives Robert a small smile. “I’m sorry, for snapping at you earlier.”

“It’s fine.”

“I would’ve talked to you I jus-”

“You were overwhelmed, I get that.” Robert says, tilting his head. “Cain asking you this morning probably wasn’t the best decision. I guess that’s why I called Sue aswell..because I know you can talk to her.” 

“I _can_ talk to you.” Aaron stares into Roberts eyes “I want to talk about stuff like this with you, so we can work through this together, as a couple. Because you’re an important part of my life and I want to talk about these important, difficult topics with you. Because I want us to go through theses obstacles together.” 

“I want that too..”

“Good.” Aaron smiles, before he lets out a soft chuckle. “You know.... it takes me back to what you said before..when we just got together.” 

“Whatever happens, we’ll stick through this together.” Robert retells his words softly, his eyes having a slight sparkle as he remembers becoming official. “Yeah I remember saying that.” 

Aaron bites his lip “sometimes I wish we were back there you know?”

“Yeah?” 

Aaron nods “I’ve hadn’t been that happy in a while.” 

Robert grins “yeah..” he trails his hands up to cup Aaron’s cheeks “it was a good day.” 

“The best day to be honest..” Aaron smile widely. “But you were right when you said that, because we are going to get through this...whatever my parents do now..whatever Liv wants to do next. Whatever I decide-”

“I won’t be leaving your side Dingle.” Robert cuts him off gently, his thumb making window motions on Aaron’s skin as he stares lovingly into his boyfriend eyes. “Unless you want me to go....I’ll be right here, supporting you.” 

Aaron moves upward in a fast motion to connect his lips with Roberts, both men passionately moving their lips as their bodies move closer together.

“Thank you...for everything.” Aaron murmurs against Roberts lips, forehead against forehead. “for yesterday, for my helping me with my nightmare..and calling Sue.” 

“It’s no problem.” Robert whispers “I just want you to feel...somewhat okay..so I’ll do whatever I can to make you feel like that.”

“I feel more than okay when I’m around you.” 

Robert smirks “well I’m just great company aren’t I?”

Aaron takes away that smirk on his face with another kiss, his smile making it light, not going deeper and passionate like it was before. 

He presses a few kisses to his boyfriends lips, before pulling back with a blinding smile.

“Right..” Aaron squeezes Roberts waist “you need to go downstairs.”

Robert raises an eyebrow “I do?”

“You do...Sue wants to see you.” Aaron scrunches his face “and also wants you to make your pasta, she finally wants you to taste it after all I’ve said about it.” 

“You’ve been speaking about it?”

“Mhm, some pretty good pasta if I say so myself.” 

Robert smirks, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck which brings them closer. “You know..” he starts to tease “I’m going to have to be asking for a pay rise soon.”

Aaron makes a face, going along with it “and why’s that hmm?”

“Well...babysitter, now becoming your personal chef..”

Aaron grins “I should get you your own apron and hat.” 

“Not a bad idea if I say so myself..”

Aaron laughs, pushing Robert away “come on, let’s go.”

He tries not to think about how fit Robert would look in his own personal apron.

“Also..” Robert starts to say which makes Aaron turn back around. “I _might_ have promised the kids that we would build that blanket fort later on..”

“Rob..” Aaron groans throwing his head.

“Oh come on.” Robert pleads with innocent eyes, “you know they will enjoy it.” He throws an arm across Aaron’s shoulders as they make there way out. “And we’re a _team_ , we could make the best one ever.”

Aaron smiles.

A couple, a team...he likes that a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue is honestly one of my favourite characters to write in this AU!
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is honest with his kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope you are doing well!
> 
> So sorry for no update last week, I had a busy one so I had no time to update and I didn’t want to rush a chapter out to you!
> 
> This chapter is probs one of my favourites
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💗

“ _Aaron look, it’s your mum...will you please-”_

Aaron cuts off the voicemail with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, continuing to eat the sandwich he made as he goes back to his adventure of scrolling through Facebook videos. 

Two days on, his parents still haven’t taken the hint that he _doesn’t_ want to talk to them. 

He hasn’t been answering the calls, he hasn’t been answering the texts being sent. He’s not even seen them, Cain giving him a few days off work so he could put himself back together before he returns to the office.

He’s dreading facing his parents again if he’s quite honest. 

He’s doesn’t know what they are going to say, doesn’t know what face they are going to make when they see him, doesn’t know how they are going to act. 

However, despite his worries of the confrontation, he has plenty of words for them... _plenty_.

The days off have been good, it’s giving him time to relax, a extra bit of time just laying in bedroom before the kids wake up, a more heavier breakfast which delightfully fills his stomach, days of putting his feet up, more time to spend with his kids and Robert. 

But when the kids are in school, and Robert is not here...it starts to feel a bit lonely. 

He misses going to work just a little, misses the paperwork and the awkward phone calls with clients, misses the instant coffee that they always have and the unenjoyable employees that he hears in the break room sometimes. Not that he hasn’t enjoyed spending more time with his kids and Robert, but going to work was part of his routine..so having these few days off and his routine being broken is strange for him. 

However, he feels much better spending time with the people who matter most to him. 

Even though..his kids don’t exactly know _how_ much Robert means to him just yet. 

Aaron sighs in thought, nibbling the inside corner of his lip before taking another bite of his sandwich.

That’s another he needs to sort...he needs to figure out how to tell them.

Because he wants to, he knows it’s time.

He doesn’t want to wait any longer, doesn’t want to keep his relationship with Robert a secret.

“Aaron?”

Aaron looks up to the sound of his boyfriends voice, “in the kitchen!” he calls out, a smile brightening his face as he Robert enters the room. “Hey!”

“Hello.” Robert swiftly makes his way over, leaning down to peck Aaron’s lip as a greeting. “How are you?” 

“Feeling good. Thought you were helping your mum this afternoon?” Aaron questions with raised eyebrows, wondering why he was here instead of helping his mum decorate her room. 

“She wanted a break, decided to go with Vic for the cafe for lunch.” Robert sighs, dropping into the seat next to Aaron. “So I decided to come and see how you were doing.”

“I’m fine, been the same since the phone call this morning.” Aaron teases, a growing smirk placing on his face as he sees Roberts cheeks becoming flushed with slight embarrassment. 

“I just want to make sure your okay.”

Aaron squeezes his hand “I know, and I appreciate it.” He brings Roberts hand to his lips, tenderly kissing the soft skin “your too sweet to me Sugden.” 

“shut it you.” 

Aaron laughs throwing his head back, and Robert’s small pout turns into a gentle smile while watching him.

It’s nice, seeing Aaron slowly coming back to himself.

After his talk with Sue, Robert could see that Aaron was still feeling a bit lost...which was understandable with everything that’s happened. Robert knew it would take a few days for Aaron to relieve this weight he has on his shoulders due to his parents, to stop his mind from constantly thinking of _that_ night. But spending time with his kids, relaxing, not having this cloud of worry around his head...he sees Aaron smiling like he used too. 

And it’s great to see Aaron slowly moving forward from his parents harsh words, and having this brightness surrounding him. Because Aaron’s happiness means everything to Robert.

And seeing him like he was a few days ago, he promises himself that he’s not gonna let Aaron feel...so down about himself again. 

So maybe he’s being the protective boyfriend and making sure that Aaron is okay twenty times a day..but he’s worried...and the smile on Aaron’s face sends to Robert that he doesn’t mind it. 

He breaks away from his thoughts when Aaron’s phone rings on the table.

“For god sake.” Aaron breathes out agitatedly, looking at the screen and pressing the decline button harshly. 

Robert already could tell who was calling by the reaction.

“Is that your mum again?” Robert frowns “I thought she would stop by now.” 

Aaron scoffs, Robert truly hasn’t met his mum. “She won’t stop till I reply back. She’s pushy, and won’t stop until you at least listen to her.” He shakes his head “feel like she’ll be camping outside my house soon until I answer the door.” 

“....Your joking about that right?”

Aaron shakes his head slowly, wishing that he was. But his mum is someone that can be...dramatic...and will go great heights to get what she wants. 

Robert mouths a ‘wow’ to himself as he sits more upright in his chair. He didn’t realise how extreme Chas could be to get someone to listen. 

Well...it’s Chas Dingle...what was he expecting?

“Well..things are gonna change soon.” Aaron says, carrying on to explain why when Robert raises his eyebrows. “I’m gonna head back to work after the weekend.”

Robert eyes widen, like he wasn’t expecting to hear that from Aaron. “oh..you sure your ready?”

Aaron nods without hesitation. “You know these days off have been good for me. Spending time with the kids..spending time with you..just relaxing. But I’ve had my time to think about everything and also...” he shrugs “I miss the work.”

“Work that entails snobby clients and loads of paperwork?”

Aaron chuckles, when you put it like it sound boring and horrible..and well...sometimes it was. But it was a part of his routine, it was a part of his life that he feels weird not doing.

And there can be some good moments, like the gossip you hear in the break room..or the mini arguments that you hear in the hallway.

Aaron just sits back and chuckles under his breath when something happens at lunch.

Something _always_ happens at lunch.

But there’s also another reason why it was time to head back to work.

“I’m also sick of the phone calls..” Aaron explains, gesturing to his phone. “The voicemails, the messages, the pleading of their voices, the gentle sobs sometimes I can hear from them.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “I just don’t want this anymore...and the only way I’m going to solve this if I just go and talk to them...I just...I’m ready to move on with everything now. I know what I want to do.”

Robert nods, however he’s still a bit concerned “you sure your ready to face them again?”

Aaron breathes in deeply, “no.” He gulps “I’m absolutely terrified...but I know what I want to say.”

“You do?” 

“They’re taken things too far this time Rob...I can’t deal with it anymore.” 

There was a pause then...silence...as if the words struck and shocked both of the men in the room.

Robert begins to open his mouth, wanting Aaron to explain more.

“So..” Aaron eyes flicker away from Robert as he taps his hands lightly against the table, moving the conversation forward. “I’m going to make the most of these last couple of days.” He leans forward with his arms against the table. “I was thinking of taking the kids to the park today? After school...let them feed the ducks, get some ice cream.” 

Robert was surprised at the sudden change of conversation, but he feels like Aaron doesn’t want to talk about what he wants to say just yet. “That’s sounds good, be fun for the kids.”

“You coming round later?” 

“You want me to?”

“Mhmm.” 

Robert smiles at Aaron nodding quickly, eyes wide like a excited little kid. 

“Of course I’ll come round...it’ll be in the evening though, will be helping my mum change her room till then.” He glances down at his watch, “I can stay for lunch too if ya want?” 

The corners of Aaron’s mouth lift up. “Yeah, I would like that a lot..” his eyes flicker around the kitchen. “Gets kinda lonely when your by yourself.” 

Robert jokingly pouts “aww, you saying you miss me when I’m gone?” He teases lightly. 

“yeah, I do.” 

And Aaron wasn’t being playful when saying that, he wasn’t teasing. He did miss Robert a lot when he’s gone...and Aaron feels weird sleeping in a bed by himself now.

He just wishes that Robert was there in his arms. 

Maybe he’s becoming too comfortable with Robert staying over for the night, even if it’s only been a few times...but he doesn’t care. 

He wants Robert to start staying around a lot more...wants to wake up to him most mornings. 

The single father lets out a wide smile as Robert leans towards him, his eyes closing slowly as the blonde’s lips come into contact with his. Moving his hands up to Roberts neck, slowly holding the blonde’s head as they come together for a soft lingering kiss. 

Their eyes are lit up as they pull away to stare into eachothers. 

“You want something to eat?” Aaron asks.

“What you offering?”

Aaron purses his lips at Roberts raspy, flirty tone, trying to hide his smile. He shakes his head at the undertone in what Robert was saying. “I was thinking of a sandwich, you twat.”

Robert barks out a laugh with his eyes gleaming with little sparkles, Aaron found them mesmerising. “Go on then.” He leans back against the chair with a charming smile. “Impress me with your magical sandwich skills.”

Aaron smirks getting up.

 _Impress_ is what he will do.

~~~

“Daddy...look...ducks!”

Aaron lets out a chuckle as he crouches in between his two children, his smile widening at the kids happiness of seeing this particular type of bird. “Yes, they’re ducks. And do you know what sound a duck makes?” 

“Quack quack!”

“Yeah daddy, a duck goes quack!” 

Aaron laughs, shaking his head as his two kids continued to make the animal sound circling around him. “Well, your both good on your animal noises aren’t you?” He stands up, grabbing his kids hand. “Let’s go and get some ice cream and then we can come back later to feed them alright?”

“Can we bring one with us?” Amy asks looking up with wide eyes.

The father shakes his head “No sweetheart, they need to stay in the pond for now.”

“But they’re so cute!” Amy whines, her head turning back to the ducks as they continue to walk up the path towards the ice cream truck. She waves her hand to them excitedly “see you later little duckies!”

Aaron smiles, shaking his head at his daughter as they continue to walk away from the pond, smiling at the ice cream worker as they get to the van.

Three small tubs of vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce, it was the same order everytime.

The kids were ecstatic when Aaron picked them up and told them that they were going to the parkfor a couple of hours, a slight bounce to their bodies in their car seats from excitement..their loud voices overpowering the music as they sung along to the tunes playing in the car.

After the few days he’s had, seeing his kids so happy and joyful makes Aaron feel all warm again.

With three tubs of fresh vanilla ice cream, drizzled with some sweet strawberry sauce in his hands. He ushers his kids to sit down on one of the park benches, and with Oliver sitting comfortably next to him and Amy on his lap, the three begin to eat.

And Aaron was delighted when he felt the cold, sweet substance hit his tongue. Haven’t had ice cream like this in a while, he was going to enjoy every mouthful.

And the way his kids were eating their ice cream he knew they were enjoying it aswell.

“Did you have fun in the play area?” Aaron asks, referring to a few moments ago when they were swinging on the swings, playing in the sandbox and sliding down the spiral slide.

Aaron was watching them with a small, humorous smile on his face.

“Yeah daddy!” Oliver exclaims happily with wide eyes, his legs swinging as he takes another mouthful of his ice cream. “Did you see me on the swings, I was swinging so high!”

“Yeah I saw...thought you’d be flying into the clouds if you kept on swinging.” Aaron says teasingly, tickling his sons’s side which makes him squirm away with a giggle. 

“It felt like I was so close to sun.” Oliver carries on excitedly, “felt like I could reach it with my fingertips.” 

“Well the sun is very hot, so I wouldn’t consider trying to reach for it.”

“How hot is the sun daddy?” Amy asks curiously.

Aaron tilts his head, scrunching his face. “Very hot”

“Is that why it’s always warm when it’s out in the sky?” Oliver asks, looking up at the yellow ball floating in between the clouds. 

“Mhmm, when the sun is out it gets very warm.” Aaron explains “and when the sun is out it makes some people happy.” 

“I like the sun!” Amy admits. “It’s like a bright smiley face.” 

Oliver agrees with his little sister with a huge nod “me too, the sun is great!”

Aaron has to disagree, preferring more of a cold day than a warm one.

“Well...” Aaron stretches for his phone in his pocket to check the time. “The sun might be going down soon, so let’s finish up these ice creams and then feed the ducks yeah? We’ve got to get home soon for tea.”

“Is Robert coming round?” 

Aaron freezes a little at Oliver’s question, he wasn’t expecting it. But he can’t be surprised can he? When Robert has been round for the last few days, spending time with him and the kids, being there longer that expected. 

Aaron gulps thickly, shuffling Amy in his lap before replying. “Uh yeah I think he’s coming round in the evening.” 

“Robert been around our house a lot daddy.” Oliver comments, digging his spoon into his ice cream. 

Aaron pauses, not really knowing what to say. “Uh yeah, I guess he’s been around a bit.” He frowns “has that been okay?” 

Oliver nods his head “yeah, I like Robert, he’s cool.”

“So do I!” Amy places herself into the conversation. “He colours with me all the time, and he gives the best cuddles!”

“The best cuddles?” Aaron gasps raising his eyebrows, responding as if he doesn’t know that being in Robert’s arms is the best thing.

Amy nods wildly and Aaron presses a kiss to her head before telling both of his kids to eat up their ice cream. 

He looks away into the distance as his thoughts in his head takes over. 

Is this the time to tell all? 

To tell them about him and Robert, to tell his kids that they’re are something more than just friends. 

In this moment, with the view they have, cuddled together on an old park wooden bench. Is it the time to say that he’s found happiness with someone else?

Aaron thinks it’s the time.

But he’s go back to when he was thinking about this situation this morning. He doesn’t know how to say any of it, doesn’t know how to gather the words of something that is this important to him. 

It’s the what to say, but...Aaron thinks it’s because he has a small fear about the reaction he is going to get. 

They’re his kids, his pride and joy, his whole world. And he doesn’t want them to start disliking him, make them think that he is forgetting their papa Matthew, start hating him moving on with someone else. 

He’s already had a horrible reaction from his parents and Liv, he doesn’t want one from his kids aswell, even though they are only young. 

But they like Robert, he can tell how much they enjoy the blonde’s company by the smiles on their faces whenever he’s around and Robert adores the kids immensely. 

If they don’t like it, if they don’t want Aaron and Robert together...Aaron doesn’t know what he is going to do. 

Because his kids come first, Aaron and Robert have had a conversation about this before. 

But loosing Robert...he doesn’t know if he can cope with that. 

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath as he gathers the words to sit on his tongue, ready to be spoken. 

He’s hoping his doubts will just be doubts...and they won’t become true. 

“Kids can daddy talk to you about something?” Aaron says, wrapping an arm around Oliver to bring him closer. 

The little ones nod, eyes looking up at him with wonder and curiosity. 

_Here we go_ Aaron thinks, taking a deep breath before he begins to speak. 

“I know Roberts been around a lot, and I’m glad you guys have enjoyed his company like I have aswell.” Aaron says, looking between his two kids. “But the thing is..” he pauses “there’s something I have to tell you about me and Robert.” 

The kids frown, confused. 

“You see...the thing is...me and Robert, we’ve got a lot closer lately..and spending time with him has been so great..and we...we’ve become more than friends.” 

The kids kept on staring, as if they didn’t understand. 

Aaron wishes he was better with his words. 

“Me and Robert...we’re together.” 

Oliver speaks up slowly “like _together_ together? Like...like you and papa used to be?”

Aaron nods “yeah..like that bud.”

There, it was finally out.

Aaron doesn’t know if he should be relieved or worried. 

He’s starting to go to the worry side of the spectrum when his kids remain silent. 

“Look I know it might be a bit confusing and strange.” Aaron rushes out to explain. “But Robert, he’s making daddy really happy, he makes daddy smile so brightly that his cheeks hurt.” 

“He makes you happy?” Amy asks quietly, playing with her fingers.

“Yeah..” Aaron breathes out, tears brimming as thinks about how much the blonde man does make him happy. “He does...but this doesn’t mean that anything is going to change between you guys and Robert, some things will still be the same...Robert will still babysit you..he’ll still be picking you up from school and watching all the Disney movies will you.” That part gets a giggle from his kids. “But things might change..like Robert might stay over a bit more..he might stay for longer...we’ll spend more time together as a couple.” 

“What about papa daddy?” 

It was Oliver who said it, the sad tone breaking Aaron’s heart just a little.

He knew this question would be asked, he knows answering it will be the hardest thing to do.

“Papa...” Aaron sniffs, blinking harshly to keep his tears at bay. “Papa is never going to be forgotten okay. Me being with Robert is not meaning that I’m forgetting him, that a part of me won’t always love him...and you guys spending more time with Robert doesn’t mean your forgetting him either. Because Papa Matthew..” he voice croaks as he says his ex husbands name. “He was a big part of our lives wasn’t he?” 

He sees them nod before he continues.

“And we have some great memories with him, that none of us will ever forget. Like the time he wore that ridiculous superman costume..or the time that he would leave the fair stand until he got that huge teddy.” Aaron moves one arm so he could use his hand to wipe his tears away. “And remember what I said to you when papa went away...where did I say he would be?”

“In here!” Amy points to the place where her heart is with a smile. 

“Mhmm that’s right.” Aaron squeezes her tightly. “Papa Matthew will always be in our hearts okay, we will never forget him...and you know what?” He brings his two kids closer. “I think papa would want all of us to be happy.”

“Yeah?” 

Aaron nods “yeah..” he looks down at Oliver “he’d be so happy with you joining football.” He looks at Amy “and he’d be happy with you being a proper little artist. He’d be so proud of you two, and he’ll be watching in the stars, looking down on us as we move forward with the brightest smile on his face. Because papa would want to see us succeed in life...not holding ourselves back.” 

Oliver speaks up “isn’t moving on bad daddy?” 

And the Aaron before wouldn’t no what to answer, but this Aaron knows what to say. 

“No, it’s not bud. Moving forward is a good thing..because staying in the past can hurt you in the process. So it’s a good thing...to branch out and find happiness in something. Like making new friends, doing a new activity..” Aaron shrugs “I found my new happiness in many different things...one which is being with Robert.” 

There’s silence then, but Aaron presses on as he needs to know that what is happening is _okay_ with them. 

“So...are you both okay? With me dating Robert?” 

It was Amy who responds first, her eyes lit up as she smiles. “yeah daddy! I’m happy...Robert can spend more time with us to now!”

Aaron chuckles “yeah..yeah he can spend a lot more time with us.” 

He turns to his son with a soft smile “bud...you okay with things?”

“It’s okay daddy, I’m happy.” 

Oliver was more quiet with his reaction, and Aaron knew it might take a little bit more time to get use to things..but he accepted it. 

They both accepted it...and was somewhat happy with it.

Aaron lets out the biggest sigh of relief as he bring his kids close to kiss both of their heads. “Daddy loves you...so much.”

“Love you daddy!”

“Love you!”

He smiles, resting his head on his children’s, feeling so content with his life right now.

The calming view made all of this a hundred times better. 

“Right..” Aaron clears his throat, pulling away from his kids. “Let’s go and feed these ducks before we head home yeah?” 

The mood suddenly changes, the two kids jump up in excitement, quickly making their way off of the bench. 

“Let’s go daddy lets go!” Oliver says tugging his hand to stand up. 

“Can we _please_ take one home with us?” Amy whines with a pout.

“We’ve got nowhere to put it sweetheart.” Aaron laughs, putting the ice cream tubs in the bin before grabbing his kids hands. “And don’t you two start making a plan to sneak one into the car alright? I know you two little monsters very well.” 

The kids both give eachother a look while laughing...and the three walk their way back to the pond, where hopefully they can see some little ducks to feed. 

~~~

“Yeah mum...I told you it’s fine you don’t need to get me anything for helping with your room...yes mum I know....yes the colour is lovely...no it’s not bland...right I’m at Aaron’s now so I’ll see you later yeah?.....right, love you...bye...bye mum.”

Robert hangs up the phone with a rested sigh, closing the door to Aaron’s house with a soft click.

After helping his mum all day...moving furniture, painting walls, moving furniture back to it original place...arguing with his sister because the painting on the wall was up correctly. He couldn’t wait for a relaxing evening cuddled up to Aaron. 

He makes his way to the living room, smiling when he spots Aaron and Amy cuddled on the living room sofa..a film playing on the tv infront of them.

“Hey you two!”

Amy looks over to him with wide eyes, scrambling from her seat to rush over to the blonde man. “Robert!”

He crouches down just in time to pick her up, twirling her around he places her on his hip. “Well hello sweetheart, did you have a good time at the park?”

“We fed the ducks!”

“You did?” Robert gasps playfully with wide eyes “well that seems like fun.”

“Daddy wouldn’t let me bring one home though.” Amy pouts sadly folding her arms with a small puff making the two adults chuckle. “They were cute Rob!”

“Well maybe it’s for the best yeah?” Robert says with a chuckle “wouldn’t know what to do If you had a pet duck would ya? And besides..you can’t take a duck away from his family.”

Amy pouts harder. “I want a duck!”

Wow, this girl was determined wasn’t she?

“Maybe we can get you a duck teddy?” Robert suggests lightly which makes Amy pout go away slowly. He bounces her in his arms “hey? Does that sound good? You can have it all the time then? Carry it wherever you like.”

“Can I?” She exclaims happily, turning to her head to her dad. Her eyes pleading with her daddy’s “can I please?!”

“Well..” Aaron shrugs with a smile, how could he say no? “if we can find one we’ll get it.” 

Amy punches the air with a giant ‘yes’, something which she defiantly picked up from her big brother. Before asking Robert to be let down to go back to the film.

Robert lets her go with a smile, before turning to the man infront of him, someone who he’s been wanting to see since leaving after lunch. “Hi.” 

“Hey.” Aaron smile widens “long day?”

“Yeah..” Robert sighs, his shoulders slouching as he breathes out all the stress he had in him. “Glad to see you though.” He admits quietly so only them two could hear.

Aaron murmurs “yeah, I’m glad to see you too.”

And then he’s moving towards Robert, moving to plant a kiss on his lips.

And Robert is quickly pushing him away with wide, panic eyes.

“Aaron!” He bites out in a whisper as his hands grip Aaron’s upper arms so there is some distance between them. “What are you doing?”

“Uhh..trying to kiss you hello?”

Robert gives him a ‘are you serious?’ “Um you might have not notice but your daughter is sitting right over there.” He whispers, looking over Aaron’s shoulder to see that Amy was preoccupied with the Tv.

There’s a pause with Aaron, before he lets out a breathless laugh, shaking his head. “It’s fine.” 

Now Robert was confused “what do you mean it’s fine?” 

“I told them, about us.”

And Robert eyes widen in shock, he wasn’t expecting that. 

“Oh..” Robert lets out slowly, his hands falling from where they were placed on Aaron’s body. “You told them?”

“Oliver made a comment about how much you’ve been over recently.” Aaron says “so I thought it was the right time, told them that we were more than friends...made them understood about moving on and happiness.” 

“And..” Robert shifts the weight between his feet in nervousness. “How..how did they react?”

“Well of course Matthew was mentioned, I wasn’t surprised by that.” Aaron explains sadly with a shrug. “But I told them that we weren’t forgetting him, and how he’d be watching us in the stars with pride.” 

Robert grabs Aaron hand, gently interlocking their fingers to bring him comfort. “You okay?” 

“Yeah it was fine.” Aaron admits shortly, a small smile flickering onto his face. “It’s still hard talking about him, especially with the kids. But I got through it...and the kids, they’ve said they’re happy.”

“About us?”

“Yeah.” Aaron breathes out, nodding to Amy. “Amy’s happy that she gets to spend more time with you.”

Robert lets out a chuckle.

“But Oliver..” Aaron continues on. “He said he was happy, but he went straight to his room when we came home and I haven’t seen him since.” He sighs, running his fingers through his head. “And now I’m worried he just said that and actually hates us being together and-”

“Hey, hey.” Robert cuts him off gently, resting his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. “It’s okay.”

Aaron bites his lip nervously “I guess I’m just a bit worried.” 

Robert purses his lips in thought, glancing up at the stairs as he wavers with the idea he has in his head.

Maybe he should talk to Oliver, see if everything’s really okay. 

“What are you thinking?” Aaron asks, knowing Robert so well that he knows that he has an idea circling in his head. 

“I’ll go and speak to him.” Robert decides after a few moments “see if he’s alright and if he wants to talk to me about...us I guess. If I have any questions he wants me to answer...I think this might of hit him harder because you know...he had more time with Matthew than Amy..he grew up a little with Matthew by his side.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows “you sure?” 

Robert hums, moving his hands to Aaron face. “I’m sure, go and finish that film with Amy alright? I’ll be back down in a bit.” 

Aaron surges up to place a light kiss on Roberts lips as a thank you, and the blonde has to hide his wide smile as Aaron walks away from him.

It’s strange...being this affectionate infront of the kids.

It’s something he will have to get used to. 

Robert sighs, looking away from the two cuddling on the sofa to make his way upstairs. 

He doesn’t know why, but he gets more nervous as he takes each step which leads him upstairs to Oliver’s room.   
  
He tries to form a plan of action in his mind.

He spots the young boy sitting on the floor, playing with his football figures with a blank look on his face. 

Robert lifts the corners of his mouth upwards into a small smile as he steps into the boys room “hey bud, you okay?”

Oliver looks at Robert, his eyes flickering “yeah, I’m good.” 

He turns back to his toys, and Robert makes a move to sit next to him, his back resting on the side of the bed as he stretches his legs out across the floor. 

“Amy said you fed the ducks today? Did you have fun?” 

The young boy shrugs his shoulders.

“I bet it was nice eh? Spending time in the park with your daddy and little sister?” 

Another shrugs comes from the little boy.

Right...okay then.

Robert gives out a slight defeated sigh as he looks away from Oliver..maybe this was much harder than he thought it was going to be. 

Maybe he just needs to jump himself into the conversation that he wants to have, maybe fidgeting around and easing into the conversation wasn’t the way to go. 

“So..um..” Robert links his hands together on his lap, turning back to the young boy who was looking down towards his toys. “Your dad said that he told you...about me and him being together.”

Oliver stays silent.

“Are you okay with that I mean...your happy?”

Oliver nods, “I’m happy Robert.”

“Okay..because if you hate it then we can sit down and sort something out.” Robert gestures with his hands “you know talk things through..understand your feelings.” 

“I don’t hate it Robert.” Oliver turns to him, his toys pushed away from him as he turns his intention to the older man. “I’m glad daddy’s happy, that’s all I want.”

“Then what’s the matter bud?” Robert pushes gently “because your dad said you’ve been up here since you all got home and he’s a bit worried. You want to tell me what’s up.?”

Oliver looks down at his hands.

“Are you..” Robert gulps “are you afraid that everyone is forgetting Matthew?” 

“No.” Oliver shakes his head quickly “papa is right here!” He points to his chest, where his heart is “and he won’t go away.”

Robert carries on nervously, biting his inside gum “Is it me?”

“No..your the best Rob!”

“Then..is it something else. Are you afraid of me coming in and replacing your papa-”

He stops, sees the gleam of wetness covering Oliver’s eyes.

 _Bingo_

“Is that it? Are you afraid of the changes that might happen?” Robert asks and sadly smile when Oliver does a small nod with his head. The older man immediately opens his arm, “right come here.” 

He didn’t want Oliver to think like this, because this is not what is happening. Robert is not storming in here with the intention to replace anyone. Because they’re papa Matthew will always be there papa..he doesn’t want the kids to think that now he’s with Aaron things are going to change drastically.

In the future...maybe...but right now nothing will change. No one is replacing anyone. 

He begins to speak when Oliver is in his arms, head rested well against his chest, hand clutched together tightly against him. 

“Listen to me.” Robert says so softly to Oliver, his arm around him holding him quite close. “Your papa will never be replaced, that won’t happen. Just because I’m here doesn’t mean your papa is getting thrown aside like dust.. because he was a part of you that you will never forget okay? You’ve shared some..pretty awesome memories together and just because me and your dad are together doesn’t mean they get taken away suddenly.” 

“And hey?” Robert stretches his neck a little to stare into the little ones eyes. “I’m still Robert...I’m still your babysitter. I’m still the guy who will bake you a bunch a cupcakes for your whole class, still the guy who does bad character impressions when I read a bedtime story, still the same guy who will dance with you to _all_ the Disney songs..” that gets a short giggle out of Oliver “yeah..things might start changing, but not quickly. I’m still going to be here being your babysitter..I’m not moving myself in. You can still treat me like you have before..me and your dad being together doesn’t mean that you have to start treating me differently.” 

There’s silence then, and Robert thinks that Oliver is just listening to Robert and taking in his words. So he lets him, doesn’t say anymore, just rests his head on top of Oliver’s and waits for him to speak.

“I just miss papa sometimes.” 

And the way Oliver croaks it out breaks Robert heart, he’s never seen the young boy with this much upsetting emotion before. 

“I know you do bud, I know.” Robert breathes out softly. “It’s natural to miss him, it’s natural to feel sad sometimes.” He presses a kiss to the little one’s hair. “And you know what? If you ever want to talk about him, if you don’t feel like going to dad...you can come to me yeah? I’ll be here, and I’ll listen to you, I’m not going to be angry because you want to share something about your papa.” 

Oliver nods against Roberts chest. 

“Because sometimes it’s good to talk about things, share memories.” Robert says, remembering how it helped Aaron just a little. “even though your young, I guess it affected you a bit more because your the older sibling..and you spent a lot more time with your papa..it’s okay to be sad about losing him. But you have people that make you really happy don’t you?”

“I’ve got daddy and Amy to make me feel better” Oliver perks up. He sits up, looking at Robert nervously. “And..and I have you aswell now?”

Robert smiles “of course you do...I’m in for the long run yeah? I’ll be hear when your happy..when your sad..when your in a mood..when your a grumpy cat.” He pinches the young boy’s side which makes his laugh. “Because I like your daddy very much, and you and Amy I adore massively....and being here has made me so happy..and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Oliver nods, a smile refreshing his face as he scrambles up into Roberts lap to wrap his arms around Roberts neck tightly, his chin digging into Roberts shoulder as he squeezes tightly.

“Wow..tight grip there bud.” Robert laughs jokingly, placing his hands on the young boys back. “You feeling better now?”

Oliver hums while nodding his head.

“Good..” Robert makes circles across his back “don’t think that you have to hide your feeling from us yeah? You can talk to me and your dad alright?”

“Okay Robert.”

The blonde smiles, closing his eyes as he hugs Oliver tighter, holding in the warmth.

He hears a sniffle from the door of the bedroom.

Confused, he turns to the door to see Aaron watching them with tears streaming down his face, a small soft smile on his face.

Robert doesn’t know how much he heard, but the way Aaron is looking at him, so fondly and lovingly...he feels like Aaron has heard enough.

“Group hug!”

Robert lets out a laugh as he sees Amy running towards him from hiding behind her daddy’s legs. The blonde man reacts quick to catch the young girl as she near enough jumps into Roberts arms.

“Woah!” Robert nearly leans over from the impact of Amy running into them, he lets out a breathless laugh as the two kids giggle into him as they grip onto his t-shirt. “What is this, squeeze Robert tightly day?” He jokes, but he doesn’t mind.

“Come and join us daddy!” 

Aaron chuckles, wiping his eyes as he moves to sit down next to the three most important people in his life, he snuggles up next to Robert with a wide smile.

However Robert can’t help but feel a little bit worried. “Was I okay...I mean I didn’t say anything out of line did I?” 

Aaron shakes his head “no..” he takes a deep breath, his heart beating a bit faster than usual “what you said was _perfect_.” 

Aaron presses a kiss to his cheek, feeling so grateful that he has found someone like Robert, so glad that he’s become a whole part of his life. “I’m in for the long run too.” He whispers to Robert, before pulling back and pulling his daughter to him for a tickle fest. 

Robert smiles loudly, holding Oliver close as he smiles fondly at the scene infront of them..at the people around him.

They haven’t really discussed what they want to happen in this relationship..they never talked about the future. 

But Robert glad they are on the same path, and are slowly taking it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes face to face with his parents... he’s had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you all are doing good! 
> 
> This is such a long chapter I’m so sorry ahaha. But this is such a big chapter and I had so much fun writing it that I couldn’t stop..and so..here we are at a near 8k chapter 😂.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

It was early in the morning, silence within and outside of Aaron’s bedroom, and he was awake.

Sitting up against his headboard, eyes focused on the clock, watching as the minutes go by dauntingly. 

He was like in a trance, the red numbers staring at him harshly, almost like they were taunting him, telling him that time was moving fast..and it was getting close to his morning alarm. 

The morning alarm that goes off for Aaron to get up...to get the kids ready for school..and for him to get ready to go to work...go back to work after all these days off.

Back to the office...back to paperwork..back to meeting clients.

Back..to seeing his parents again. 

Just thinking about seeing them again, seeing their faces is what keeping him up this early in the morning. 

He glances over at the clock again.

The minutes on it have changed. 

Aaron gives a small glare to electronic device before he looks away again, he’s sick of seeing the numbers change, wishes the numbers would freeze just a little so the morning would come much slower. 

He looks down at Robert with a soft smile, wishing he could be as relaxed as his boyfriend was right now, tucked in with his back facing Aaron, duvet fitting under his chin. 

But he can’t be, because his mind is just...overthinking everything like it always does.

He hasn’t thought about going back to work this whole weekend, spending it with his kids and Robert. Making blanket forts, watching movies, playing in the garden...it’s been perfect..and Aaron hasn’t stopped feeling so much joy..a smile never leaving his face. 

But now it’s only a few hours away before he steps back into the office. 

And Aaron just thinking about the anger he is going to feel, the tense atmosphere spread across his workplace. The words his parents are going to say, the words that he is going to say to his parents.

The decision he has made on what he’s is going to do with his parents..because it’s going to change things with the Dingle family _massively_.

And it scares Aaron, knowing that he’s gonna cause a shift with people. 

He guesses that this is what is keeping him up right now...having this _fear_.

But he also thinks it’s because of the scenarios he’s thinking of about his confrontation with his parents. He knows what his parents can do, know what they can say to make you feel bad..make you feel like your in the wrong. Aaron’s just a tiny bit afraid that he’ll fall for their excuses like the past times. 

He feels much stronger than before, but is that enough? 

Aaron lets out a quiet groan as he rubs his forehead, he’s getting pretty sick of his mind contemplating everything...and sitting up in bed ain’t going to help him. 

He knows he needs to get back to sleep.

So with slow movements, he’s shuffles back down under the covers. Moving hesitantly, he wraps his arm around Roberts waist from behind, subtly nuzzling his face into the back of the blonde’s neck, closing his eyes tightly as he tries to get back to sleep. 

He slightly jumps when he feels Roberts hand cover his own, interlocking their hands which were resting softly on his stomach. 

“You okay?” Aaron hears Robert softly murmur, voice hoarse from just waking up.

“Sorry..” Aaron whispers, biting his lip softly as he feels guilty for waking Robert. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s alright.” Robert groans as he turns his body so he’s on his back, their hands intertwining again when he has moved, the hands resting again on his stomach. “I felt you moving...” green eyes flicker across Aaron’s face “you want to talk about what’s keeping you up?”

Aaron sighs, “just can’t stop looking at the clock, watching the time...thinking about tomorrow.” 

Robert hums softly, his other hand moving to slowly trail up and down Aaron’s arm. It brings small shivers to Aaron by the fluttery touches Robert is making. 

“If you don’t feel ready to go back to work-”

“No I am.” Aaron cuts him off “I am ready, it’s just...” he trails off, gesturing to his head. “I’m just overthinking everything. I know what my parents are like-”

“And that’s a good thing.” Robert tells him. “Because you know what you are going to expect, I don’t think they have changed their strategy on manipulation, you know what they are going to do. You can face them, you can face anything...you know what you want to say, you know what you want to do, don’t hold back because of them.”

“I’m not.” Aaron scoffs, and he’s serious about it, he’s had enough of himself holding himself back. 

“Well good.” Robert smiles, Aaron returning a smile back to him. Robert continues his trail of his hands going up and down on Aaron’s arm. “We overthink sometimes, it happens..but it can lead to making problems that don’t even exist in the first place. So don’t let it get to you yeah, I think once you see them..everything, your emotions, your words, will just come spilling out of you.” 

And god...Robert is right ain’t he? 

“Why do you always know what to say to calm me down?”

“I’m your boyfriend, I know you very well.” 

They both share a chuckle, and Aaron moves his hand to cup Roberts cheek, leaning down to kiss Roberts lips. Light feathery kisses being made as Aaron’s hands sink into Roberts hair, tugging it every so lightly, a short whimper escaping Roberts lips. 

The noise sets something off inside of Aaron.

He would continue on, but then Roberts has to turn away as he lets out the biggest yawn, cooling down the mood that was about to rise. 

“Wow.. so romantic.” Aaron snorts.

“Don’t blame me.” Robert exclaims quietly while laughing “you woke me up at..” he tilts his head to the clock “nearly half five in the morning.” 

Aaron chuckles, shaking his head as he lays back down against the pillow. 

“We should go back to sleep though.” 

Aaron nods, even though staying up and kissing Robert some more doesn’t seem like a bad idea right now, he _really_ needs his sleep.

“Yeah your right...” Aaron sighs, sucking the bottom of his lip inwards before asking “Can I hold you?”

“Yeah of course.”

Robert wasn’t going to let the opportunity of being in Aaron’s arms go, and Aaron wants this chance to have the blonde man in his arms...because being with Robert grounds him.

So when they went to their previous position, Robert being the little spoon, hands linked together on Roberts stomach...they go back to sleep.

Aaron glances back at the clock before he nuzzles himself into Robert, smiling against his skin as he closes his eyes.

He still feels like the clock is taunting him just a little.

~~~

When he steps out of the elevator after his lunch break, it seems like everyone who was in the hallway just stops what they are doing and just stares at him.

He feels like he’s done something wrong, feels like he’s getting judged just for taking a few days off. 

He doesn’t like being the centre of attention.

He straightens himself up at the multiple pairs eyes that were looking at him, wide and curious eyes. Conversations have stopped, their coffee cups and lunches held loosely in their hands, paperwork frozen in ones hand as it was being past to others. 

There was just complete silence, as if everyone was just frozen, eyes wandering at him walking out of the elevator for work, just coming back from eating food at the little cafe down the street.

He feeling uncomfortable knowing that he was probably the office gossip these past few days. 

“Oi, back to work the lot of ya!” 

The sound of Cain’s voice immediately gets everyone back into action, people rushing around as if they didn’t want to at the front of Cain’s interrogating glare. 

“Nosy buggers.” Cain comments as he stands to the side of Aaron. “You alright?”

Aaron nods, letting out a breath the he didn’t know he was holding in. “Yeah...thanks.” 

Cain smiles “it good to see you back.”

“It’s good to _be_ back.” Aaron says, lightly “there’s so many times you can watch all those cooking shows ain’t there?”

Cain gives him a look “you..watching cooking shows?”

“Nah..Robert does mostly..says it inspires him to cook or something.” 

“Oh...” A smirk grows on his uncles face “so I see who you spent your days off with then.” 

Aaron chuckles, “yes.. I spent them with Robert and the kids, and it was great. I mean...” he begins to trail off when he sees Belle exiting their shared office, looking at the two men with a anxious look on her face. “Is she alright?” 

Cain sighs, scratching his head “look, your parents are in your office waiting.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, why is he not surprised?

But too be honest, he was expecting them this morning, he was waiting, waiting for them to barge into his office to talk.

Maybe they gave him some space this morning to think. 

But they didn’t know that Aaron has already made his mind up.

Looking through the gap on the door he can see his parents waiting by his desk, they’re talking...probably about their plan of action. Aaron can sense the nerves from here, Paddy tapping his feet, his mum shifting her body where she was sitting. Both of their faces showing worry.

Good....they have a right to be nervous.

His hands clench by his side, even seeing them now from this distance is revealing his hidden anger towards them. 

“Aaron we tried to stop them-”

“No it’s fine, might as well get this over and done with.” Aaron grunts out, cutting Belle off as she tries to speak up. “I cant leave it any longer.”

Belle nods, coming close to the two men “You know what you are going to do?”

Aaron nods back confidently, the words he wants to say already swirling in his head, the decision he made brewing on the tip of his tongue. 

_No.... holding.... back._

It seems like Cain and Belle knew what he has decided.

“You do what you need to do kiddo.” Cain tells him, giving a firm pat to his arm. “Remember, we’re all here for you.” He continues on, Belle nodding in agreement to the statement.

And yeah, that’s the thing that’s getting him through this, knowing he has the support from family and friends. 

With a thankful smile to the two of them, he moves past them to make his way to his office. The determination in him, the confidence that he has built showing in his body as he walks through the corridor. 

_Deep breaths_ Aaron thinks as he gets closer _deep breaths._

He remembers what Robert told him this morning before he left for work.

“ _Your the strongest person I know.”  
_

and that gives him more confidence than anything.

The demanding tapping of Aaron shoes sparks his parents attention, his mother pushing herself up quickly from her seat as he gets to the door. “Aaron!” 

Aaron face remains blank, his eyes wandering between his two parents to see if they showed anything in their faces, any emotion that shows a hint of guilt about they’re behaviour. 

He sees nothing.

Closing the door behind him, he crosses his arms on his chest and _waits_....He wants to see what they have to say.

They speak up a few moments after the three of them in the room just staring in silence.

Chas takes a small step forward “we’ve..we’ve been trying to call you-”

“I know.” Aaron says bluntly, carelessly shrugging his shoulders “didn’t answer” 

“Why didn’t you?”

Aaron squints at his mum, head jutting forward “why didn’t I? Really mum, you really have to ask that. Just _think_ about it for a second.” 

Paddy then speaks up “we were both worried and you-”

Aaron lets out a short and mocking ‘ha.’ “Worried, you two...worried about _me_?” He chuckles, walking past them as he gets to his desk, standing behind to create a barrier. He flickers through his paperwork “weren’t worried when you treated me like shit did ya, weren’t worried when you wished Matthew was here instead of me did ya?” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You didn’t?” Aaron glances back up his parents, he tilts his head. “what _did_ you mean then?”

There was silence. 

“Hmm.” Aaron pushes a hum out before shaking his head at how his parents can be this quiet. “You wanna say something or your gonna stand there like statues.”

“Don’t talk to us like that Aaron.” Paddy says firmly.

“I think after the way I’ve been treated by you two I can act and talk however I want to don’t you think?” 

He looks back down at his paperwork as Chas and Paddy share a look with eachother, realising that it’s going to be much harder than they thought to get Aaron back on their side.

“Love..” Chas gulps, trying to gather her words as Aaron looks up at her with a hard, unbothered stare. A look she hasn’t seen her son give her before, it doesn’t sit right with her. “At Paddy’s fiftieth, I am so sorry about my behaviour.”

Aaron crosses his arms “are you just saying that or do you really mean it?”

“Of course I mean it!”

Aaron wasn’t that convinced.

“Of course I mean it..” Chas repeats much softer than before. “What I did, what I said to you was completely out of line, my attitude to you wasn’t right. And I never, _never_ wanted to make you feel so bad about yourself.”

“We both didn’t.” Paddy says gently. “We hurt you and-”

“Hurt me?!” Aaron exclaims angrily, letting out a harsh scoff before he continues. “you did more than hurt me. You made me doubt everything, you made me feel like I was such a bad person, a bad father. You tormented me, you spat out words to me like I was dirt, you brought me down so much...and you just didn’t care!”

“That’s not tru-”

“You didn’t! Otherwise you would’ve seen how much it was upsetting me, seen how much it was effecting me.” Aaron scoffs “but no..you just kept going and going and until you let everything out that you wanted to say...everything has been brewing up and you just had to let it out didn’t ya? In front of everyone!”

Chas gulps in shame. “I admit maybe I shouldn’t have made a scene infront of everyone.”

“No you shouldn’t have.” Aaron shrugs “but that’s what you do ain’t it? You _always_ have to make a scene, always got to have people around you so you can have support because your too weak to fight your battles on your own!” He chuckles in a sarcastic manner “and you thought you were in the right weren’t you? We’re you surprised that everyone there disagreed with you?”

“Your mum made some valid points.”

“She did did she?” Aaron scoffs at Paddy, eyes widening as he stares at the man who is defending his mums actions. What is there to defend? “you sure about that? You wanna tell me one thing that she said that was good?”

Paddy tries to stutter out a response, fiddling with his glasses and making wild hand gestures. And Aaron shakes his head at ridiculous he’s being.

For once, can this man stop defending his wife and her actions. 

“You kept a secret from us..” Chas spits out “you told other people to keep a secret from us..we don’t keep secrets in this family. You broke our trust.” 

Aaron shows a exaggerated roll of his eyes “Oh _please_ , our family is made up of keeping secrets, telling lies. Don’t come to me with this honest family bullshit...actually, don’t come to me with this image you have in your head about all of us being this perfect family. Because your not, we’ve never have been..and you are being so stupid with keeping this image up.” 

“Oi!” Paddy steps forward, standing near his wife. “I get that you angry, but you have no right-”

“I have every right to be angry! I have every right to be like this!” Aaron says loudly. It was good that this room was somewhat soundproof, because the noise in this room would spread through the corridors. But he doesn’t care, he’s angry, he’s upset, he’s hurt..he’s allowed to be like this...his parents don’t have a say on how he should feel. 

“Aaron-”

“Your my parents..” Aaron says after taking a deep breath, a ball of emotion starting to crawl up his throat. “Your my mum and dad, you mostly raised me to be the man that I am today.” His throat starts to close up, tears beginning to brim in his eyes as his eyes flicker between the two of them. “Your meant to be happy for me, your meant to support me, your meant to _love_ me...love your own son and be _proud_ in what he is doing...but you two, you don’t do that.” 

Chas and Paddy just stare in shock as Aaron continues on. 

“You two...you manipulate me, push me, hurt me, make feel like crying into my pillow and hiding away from everyone. You make me feel so...shit about myself..and you think that helps me, you think your giving me advice but it’s not. I can tell you both now that what you say doesn’t help me at all.” Aaron sniffles, hating himself a little when he feels wetness on his cheeks from his tears that have never started to fall. “I would _never_ be like this towards my kids, I wouldn't even think of it..but you just don’t seem to have any guilt or feel bad about the way you’ve been treating me..and this has been happening for months and months and don’t get how you not see that bringing me down is painful...like a lot.” He takes a deep breath “Do you know how that feels, knowing your parents don’t treat you the way they should, don’t love you like-”

“No no no. You ain’t going there!” Chas cuts him off harshly with a strict point of her finger towards him. “How dare you say that we don’t love you, how dare you say that we don’t treat you as we should. We’re strict, and we have certain rules but that doesn’t mean we don’t love you. We have never treated you like a piece of dirt, we’re just trying to help you....but you keep making these stupid mistakes tha-”

“I make choices mum not mistakes, for me!”

“But did you think about us in any of your ‘desicion making’?” she uses her fingers to quote the last two words of her sentence, exaggerating how sarcastic she is saying them. Chas sits down in the chair nearest to her, seeing if she could calm the situation. “You didn’t Aaron, you never do and it gets so frustrating because you get so blinded by your beliefs that your not seeing that we are trying to make you choose the right desicion.”

“Do you really think that you need Robert to make you happy?” Paddy questions with a frown “he not _that_ great of a bloke is he?” 

Aaron mouth agapes at how spiteful Paddy is being while speaking about his boyfriend. 

“We make you happy Aaron, your kids make you happy, your work makes you happy.” Chas says, her eyes pleading for her son to understand. “You don’t need anyone after Matthew...your never gone find anyone like him..so why try?”

Aaron can’t believe what he’s hearing right now.

“So what...” Aaron sniffles with a shrug, his lips wavering as he speaks “so I just..stay lonely to please you lot?”

“You ain’t lonely” 

“But my heart feels.. _felt_ lonely.” Aaron admits. “Loosing Matthew made me feel so alone, I felt like part of my heart was missing...and it was so painful not waking up to him everyday..so awful to walk one foot infront of the other without seeing him every day. I didn’t know how to cope, I didn’t think I would be happy again. But Robert, he’s _amazing_...he’s patient, he’s kind...he’s loving...and he’s slowly filling that missing piece that my heart was missing, the part that I lost when I lost Matthew.” He smiles to himself as he thinks of the blonde man, who was currently helping his sister at her food event today. “So no..I don’t need Robert, but I want him...because he makes me happy...he makes me feel complete in some weird way. And if you just took the time to get to know him-”

“ _No chance.”_

Aaron has to take a step back at how forceful the words came out of his mother’s mouth, she was heavily glaring at him now. 

“You think I’m going to meet some bloke who has put a wedge in our family.” Chas sneers, “he’s got inside your head, he’s made you think differently.”

“Robert hasn’t made me do anything.”

“How are the kids finding this huh?” Paddy asks, a smug look on his face as he thinks that the kids hate his son’s new relationship. “Bet they’re so angry at you.” 

Aaron smirks “actually they’re pretty happy for us...adore Robert even more now.” 

Paddy face drops “w-what?” 

“What..you think I wouldn’t tell them?” Aaron says “well I did, I sat them down..explained about me and Robert. And of course they asked about they’re papa but we got through it..we talked about it..and they’re happy, they’re really happy.” 

Chas scoffs “yeah because you told them some things to make them happy..” she shakes her head in disgust “or that Robert-”

“Why you got to blame Robert for everything?!” Aaron points out “none of this is his fault...this is all on you.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Your just..” Aaron pauses, trying to find the words. “bitter...bitter because you haven’t got your own way. You have this pathetic anger in you because I haven’t done what you desired...that I’m not this single father grasping onto my dead husband and living the life in a posh house down by the canal.” He scoffs “well I’m sorry but I can’t be that person.”

Chas shrugs “why can’t you be? Is it that hard?”

_Is she really being serious right now?_

“Because it’s not me.” Aaron states firmly with a growl underneath. “I held onto to Matthew for two years after his death and it was pulled me back, stopped me from walking freely because I had this weight on my shoulders. And I’m starting to feel free mum....because I dealt with my grief and moved forward with my life..and the strangest thing is to me how it’s you two that are holding me back.”

“We are holding you back because you don’t appreciate what you have.” Paddy says “Matthew, he was amazing for you, the only love you need..the only person you need to love.” 

“But he’s dead.” Aaron bluntly states, his stomach twisting by just saying it. “And like I said before, he’s not coming back.” He wipes his tears roughly. “I’ll always love him Paddy, but he’s not going to be my only love...because I think.. I think I can love Robert.” 

There’s silence then, Paddy looking away, Chas shaking her head in shock as she can’t believe her son is being like this...betraying his own family. 

Aaron is in shock a little at what he just said. 

_I think I can love Robert.._

He feels his heart start pumping much more quicker than usual...is it because in his heart he knows he’s starting..to fall in love. 

He shakes his head, this ain’t the time to be thinking about it.

“I can’t believe you would do this.” Chas states harshly that it could pierce into Aaron’s skin..but he doesn’t show that it slightly affects him. “Betray us, your husband..” 

“He’s not my husband anymore.” 

“He is _always_ going to be your husband!”

“Why..because that what you approve of is it?” Aaron scoffs “Well I can’t believe that you could be so selfish that you don’t consider anyone’s happiness apart from your own.” He spits back. “Well I’m sorry that I haven’t done what you asked for...” he pauses, thinks about it “actually I’m not....I’m not sorry for taking my kids to a public school...I’m not sorry that I don’t have the most expensive suit to impress my clients and I’m not sorry that I have a boyfriend who really likes me and appreciates me in what I do.”

“Right..” Chas shuffled in her seat, changing her tactic. She needs her son to see sense. “You angry with us, and your protesting against our decisions because you don’t like them. But do you have to bring Robert into this..I mean that poor bloke..his feelings for you are pretty strong and you know...keeping him in this isn’t going to help us get better..” she turns to her husband “right Paddy?”

Aaron eyes widen...is she insisting that-

“Your mother’s right..” Paddy quickly jumps in as if he’s caught on what Chas is trying to do. “Pretending ain’t going to help a-anyone...I mean I know your angry..but using Robert..is tha-”

And in that moment..Aaron’s anger reaches breaking point.

_How dare they?!_

“ _Enough_!” Aaron shouts, slamming his hands into the desk infront of him which sends his parents into some sort of shock. But he doesn’t care, they have crossed the line at this one. 

His strongly glares at his parents as he grits out “how dare you?! How dare you be in this room and say that I’m using Robert to get back at you two..do you know how ridiculous you two sound?! Do you really think I’m that vile, after everything I’ve been I’m through you think that maybe I just want to be happy!”

Chas stutters, frantically looking back at Paddy for help. “W-well I..I..”

“I ain’t you mum, I ain’t so cruel that I use..manipulate people to gain something.” He snarls, teeth baring as he is just so angry. “I’m with Robert because I want to be..me and him are good together...there’s no using..there’s no hate between us. Stop trying to grab on straws to make some useless reason into why I shouldn’t be happy.” 

“Love-”

“I ain’t your little boy anymore mum!” Aaron exclaims “you don’t get to manipulate me, you haven’t got me wrapped around your little finger anymore...you say that I’m ruining everything-”

“You are, your ruining-”

“That perfect family image you have in your head.” Aaron scoffs, standing up straight again as he slides his hands off his desk. “Mum, that image was dead years ago...because you are controlling..and you..” he looks at Paddy “and you are ruining things..just maybe for once if you listened to the people around you...you can understand what happy image we all have.” 

Chas eyes widen “Aaron..”

But he just holds a hand up for her to stop. “Just...no mum...stop..”

The room becomes silent then, everyone in their heads thinking about what just happened 

They’re just going in circles...and it’s getting pretty tiring now.

Because they’re not going to change..they’re not going to _actually_ own up to their behaviour and think about what they done, to give him a real apology. Aaron thinks they probably haven’t thought about it at all.

And that’s just...sad, it really is. 

They’re just making up excuse after excuse...doing everything they can to make Aaron see that they are only trying to help...to make Aaron be better in his life. They brought up his kids, Matthew...and then to accuse him of using Robert just to get back at them...no that’s too far. 

They have taken it too far.

He’s given them too many chances now...he’s had enough.

And it’s funny, because he had a small glimpse of hope for them..hope that they understand what they have done.

He laughs to himself, shaking his head as he realises how wrong he was.

“What’s so funny?” Chas snaps, hearing the soft laugh escaping her sons lips. She rubs her forehead in frustration “god Aaron your giving me a headache, it’s too much.” 

Aaron scoffs, biting his tongue as he looks away.

Of course she brings in the dramatics at a time like this.

Paddy moves closer towards her, rubbing her arms, comforting her before he glares at the man infront of him. “You have taken this too far.. cant you see what this is doing to your mum?! The stress ain’t good for her.”

Aaron mouth drops “ _I’m_ taking this too far..” he says slowly, continuing to watch the scene infront of him in bewilderment.

He can’t believe this is happening..

He can’t do this...watching his parents infront of him..he just can’t.

This...all of this...is toxic.

He’s done...he’s really done.

“You know what-”

“Oh what _now_ Aaron!” Chas snipes at him, pushing Paddy away as she stands up. She holds out her hands “what more can you say, you’ve already caused enough damage.”

And well, he’s about to cause a whole carnage with the decision he’s about to make. 

“You know I had a small..” he makes a gestures with his fingers “small bit of hope that maybe you would actually be sorry about the way you’ve been treating me...that you would actually..think about your behaviour and start to change...so you could be better.” 

His parents frown at him.

“But your never going to change are you?” 

He hears his mother take in a sharp inhale.

“Your not.” Aaron continues, shaking his head as the truth is now settling in him. “Your always going to be these mean, bitter people that don’t like the fact that people are going to change...you becomes so selfish that you drag people down because you haven’t got your own way..and that’s just sad...that’s being controlling...”

_A beat of silence._

“And it’s toxic behaviour.”

_Another beat_

“And I can’t be a part of it anymore...” he holds his hands up, gesturing the room “I can’t be around _this_.” 

Paddy frowns. “What are you trying to say?”

Aaron braces himself, he takes a shuddering breath as he stares at his parents, determination in his eyes and says; 

“We’re done.”

And Chas and Paddy’s expressions slide of their face, becoming blank canvases.

“We’re..” Aaron chokes up, fresh tears beginning to brim as he whispers out “we’re just _done_.”

Chas steps forward in panic “Aaron-”

“I gave you a warning remember?!” Aaron states firmly, eyes piercing into his parents. “remember that day, in your office. I said to you in that moment that it was your last chance..that any more negative comments, making me feel like shit and we would be done. Remember that? Cause I do clearly.”

Paddy splutters “b-but you didn’t...you didn’t mean it? You were just speaking rubbish!”

“I meant _every_ word.” Aaron states shakily “and what we have, is a toxic, negative environment and I...I can’t let myself be a part of that..I can’t let my kids be a part of that.”

“Love..” Chas tries to move forward towards him, but Aaron steps back, shaking his head as tears begin to fall, he can see his mum getting emotional also. “Please..please don’t do this.”

“I have given you so many chances...” Aaron cries out “so many for you to just listen, to understand. But you never did, the both of you never listened, you just kept pushing. I..” he shrugs “I didn’t realise how many chances, how much I have forgiven you before I started to talk to people.”

“So your letting people decide for you?” Paddy snaps.

“No..” Aaron shakes his head firmly, noticing that Paddy is getting the wrong end of the stick “I’ve decided this on my own, because my kids come first, I come first...and I need to decide what’s best for me and them...” he nods to himself “and this is it...I need to be away from you two...you’ve given me no choice.”

He wipes his tears away harshly, he didn’t realise how much this would hurt.

But he keeps going, he’s not taking anything back now. 

“That night at Paddy’s birthday...I don’t think I can forgive you for that just yet.” Aaron admits, his bottom lip beginning to quiver as he begins to have flashbacks of the night. “I didn’t even recognise who you were mum...you just unleashed everything at me and I didn’t know what to do. You wished my dead ex husband was here, you made me feel like I didn’t deserve to be happy, to be a father to my kids.” He thickly gulps “You crossed the line..well you jumped over it. And what happened with Amy-”

Chas takes a deep breath “I told you-”

“Don’t lie!” Aaron snaps, pointing a finger at her with a sharp look. “Don’t mum...you screamed at her, you let your anger get the better of you and you made my daughter upset...made her scared.”

“You need us.” Paddy says rushed. “you won’t have the support.”

“I will.” Aaron says back quickly “I don’t need you, I have people...I have Robert, Uncle Cain, Belle, Moira, Sue and Martin.” He wavers “I...I have people who love and care for me...and will support me in _anything_ I do...I don’t need you.” 

“And what about us! What about Eve, she needs her big brother.”

Aaron face drops, crap..how could he forget about his little sister?

Chas lets out a small smirk as she has an advantage, “you forgot about her huh? Well...we won’t let you see her if you won’t forgive us.” 

Aaron starts to shake his head..he can’t lose Eve..he loves her so much..he can’t leave her with her parents most of the time...she’ll just become more sad than she already is. 

His mum using her right now is not what he needs to hear.

“How is she going to feel when we tell her that her own brother had abandoned her because he doesn’t care about anyone else other than himself and his family.” Chas sneers “you tell me how she is going to feel.” 

“Sad, lonely..because then she will be stuck with you two...and that’s going to be her worst nightmare.” 

Chas smirks drops a little, the comeback from her son shocking her. 

“Don’t hurt Eve in all of this mum.” Aaron says slowly with a shake of her head. “she doesn’t need to be involved in this..don’t use her in your manipulation towards me because you haven’t got your way. I know you can be harsh mum, but that’s just low. Don’t hurt your daughter because your mad at me.” 

“Then forgive us!” Chas pleads becoming desperate, grabbing his arms, fingernails digging into his skin through the shirt he’s wearing. “I’m your mum.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Aaron pulls out of her hold, not wanting to be close right now. “yeah your my mum, and I love you, but that doesn’t excuse your behaviour, that doesn’t excuse the toxicity that is around all of us. I need the space to just breath without you two crawling down my neck...I don’t want to be around you right now. I don’t know what happened to the both of you, but you ain’t the parents that raised me..and I hate it.” 

Chas wetly gasps as her lip wavers, tears beginning to stream down her face, mascara smudging her face as she realises that this is it. She pushed him too far, and he doesn’t want to be around her anymore.

This is her fault, Paddy’s and her’s fault...even though she feels like they haven’t done anything wrong at all.

She’s was just trying...to push Aaron onto the right path..there’s no harm in doing that.

“You know..someone told me once that it’s okay to let people go that are becoming an anchor and drowning you to the bottom of the ocean..that push you and pull you till you have nothing left.” Aaron shrugs “and that’s exactly what you two have done to me..and I can’t be a part of it anymore. We’re broken, we can’t repair ourselves right now.” 

“All we wanted to do was help you..and this is how you pay us?”

“No Paddy, you weren’t trying to be helpful, you were just being mean and vindictive..and _that_ is what has broken us.”

He gulps thickly, looking towards his mum, seeing her hide her emotions. Was it anger, sadness, hurt? He doesn’t know..he doesn’t seem to care.

He just thinks _this is it._

“So..” Aaron wipes his nose with his sleeve “I don’t talk to you, you don’t talk to me..or the kids. We stay out of eachother way for now...because we’re done. Un..understood?”

And with a deep breath, he walks past his parents...not waiting for an answer. 

It was a goodbye..and his heart hurts.

“You stop right there Dingle!” 

Aaron stops at the door when he hears his mum voice, he turns around.

She begins to storm up to him, but Paddy grabs her arms to hold her back. “You are an ungrateful little bastard..after everything we’ve done for you and your just going to throw us away?!” She pushes forward even with Paddy’s strength holding her back. “You..” she points a trembling finger “are going to regret this..and when everything come tumbling down..you’ll come running back to us with your tail tucked between your legs..and I’ll be smug...I’ll tell you I told you so and-”

“I’m not going to be running back.” Aaron crosses his arms over his chest. “And you know why? Because I can finally feel and be in my complete happiness without this _baggage_ that you two give me.” 

He spits out the word ‘baggage’ harshly, hoping that it affects them. 

He looks over at Paddy, sees the sadness in his eyes and Aaron hates it just a little bit. 

But Paddy brought this all onto himself.

Their relationship is shattered like a broken mirror, Aaron doesn’t know if it can be repaired. 

“And you know what, in the future I’m going to thank my lucky stars that I had the courage to cut the toxicity out of my life because I can finally be myself without any judgement and that..” Aaron lets out a sigh of almost relief “that feels glorious.” 

He sends his parents a smug smile, almost feeling too happy that his mums face is red with anger. “So congrats you two, you gonna miss everything now because you couldn’t see the damage it was causing your son...events, birthdays, school plays.” He lips begin to quiver in the smile, he needs to leave now. “I hope your happy with yourselves.” 

And Aaron opens the door, leaving his parents behind physically and mentally.

That was it..it was done.

It was over.

He hears his mum call him back, crying out his name. But he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t turn around..he holds his fist to his mouth to contain the sobs as he walks past the other offices.

He quickens his footsteps, basically runs out of the work building. 

Until he gets into his car, and sobs into the his arms, into the driving wheel. 

He’s cut his parents out of his life. 

They’re gone, they won’t be in the way anymore.

He almost feels relieved...but it hurts so badly, it’s twisting and turning his heart. 

Because they’re his parents, they raised him, loved him..and now it’s just gone. 

He’s made the right decision, there’s no regret, he immediately feels that. Because he’s right, the environment him and his parents had we’re toxic..it wasn’t right. And Aaron couldn’t be going round in circles with his parents..he didn’t want to. 

Sue was right, it was okay to cut people out of you life if they don’t treat you as they should. Eliminating any negativity from your circle is a good thing if they are causing you stress. 

And his parents were causing him major stress, so he had to do what was right...for the three of them.

This gives them time to grow away from eachother, Aaron..he can finally feel happy without having his parents sniping little doubts in his ear.

It hurts right now, but Aaron thinks in the end this was a good thing for him..because now he can feel like he can breathe. 

With a small gasp he leans back against the drivers seat, looking at the view infront of him as he feels his body become much lighter than it was before. He faced his parents, he defended himself in the conflict, and he was the one that came with the conclusion. 

It was a decision and conversation that needed to be done...Aaron glad it was finally _over_. 

Aaron glances at his work, he can’t stay here right now. 

So with heavy tears streaming down his face, he turns on the car and drives away. 

~~~

“Right, I’ve called Robert and he said he’s on his way.”

“You didn’t have to call him, he’s helping Vic.”

“Aaron, I think Vic can understand that you need Robert right now.” 

And Aaron does needs Robert right now, wants to be in his arms so badly. 

He smiles gratefully as Sarah hands him over a warm cup of tea, bringing it close to his chest hoping to give him some warmth.

When driving in his car, the first place..or person he thought of was Robert...wanting to see him..wanting to talk to him. But as he got to Emmerdale, and parked outside of the Mill..it was like he switched on and remembered that Robert was helping his sister today...he wouldn’t be here.

But he couldn’t drive away, because Sarah caught him in the car with tears streaming down his face. 

He embarrassingly admits that he had to cry to the woman after telling her what happened. 

“Bet you didn’t expect me to be here crying all over you today.” Aaron jokes lightly as he leans back against the sofa, Sarah chuckling as she sits down next to him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Well I admit it wasn’t something I thought would happen but...” She shrugs “but it’s okay...you don’t need to apologise.” 

“My mind just switched off..completely forgot that Robert wasn’t here today.” 

“It happens..when your in pain, upset..you just want to be with the person that matters most.” Sarah squeezes his shoulder “it’s okay to feel a bit...numb about what happened today.” 

And it’s true, it’s okay to feel numb. Sitting down here makes him realise that he does feel a bit numb, he can’t feel anything...his body feelings like it’s pulsing from the numbness that is discovered in him. 

“You think..you think I made the right decision?” Aaron asks hesitantly, hands clenched tightly around his mug as a seep of doubt has entered him. 

Sarah scoffs “What Robert told me I wouldn’t have given them the time of day to be honest with you.”

Aaron lets out a small smile, taking a sip of his drink.

“But it’s not about everyone else, it’s about you..and you have to think of your family in every decision you make. And like you said..the situation was toxic, you kept going in circles and if you felt like you had to leave then that’s okay.” Sarah smiles “and you know, in the future things might changed..but now in the present..if you feel like it was the something that you needed to do then that’s okay.” 

“I just...I feel relieved but..” Aaron pauses, sucking in the bottom of his lip. “I don’t know how to _really_ feel about it all you know?”

Sarah understands. “Aaron you made a big decision in your life, it’s okay to give yourself a few days to adjust to it.” 

“It’s just..she’s my mum...Paddy’s been like a father to me.” Aaron chokes out, looking up at Sarah. “We’ve been through so much together...I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Hey...remember you have people around you to support and love you okay..I’m sure you’ve heard this plenty of times but you are not on your own. You have people to turn to if you ever need to talk to someone, have a cry, share a laugh.” They both share a smile at eachother. “And besides, your dating my son..so your basically a part of this Family already..so I can be your second mum if you want? I make brilliant candles and food.” 

Aaron lets out a small laugh, his heart warming at the women’s words. He tilts his head with a hum. “might have to battle with Sue for that role.”

“Then I’ll be your third...Roberts told me about Sue, don’t want to get on the wrong side of her.”

Aaron laughs much brighter then he did before. “Yeah..she’s very protective.”

“And that’s good, because you want people like that in your life...not people like your mum and dad.”

Aaron nods his head with a smile, he knows she’s right. 

His phone goes off then..and Aaron checks it to see a text from Robert.

 **Robert** : I’m on my way back, tell mum I’ll be around fifteen mins. Hope your feeling okay xx

 **Aaron** : Cant wait to see you xx

 **Robert** : I won’t be long :) 

“Is that Robert?” 

Aaron nods, placing his phone down again. “Yeah, he said to tell you he will be about fifteen minutes.” 

“Right then, enough time for you to finish your tea and have a nap.” Sarah says, “after the afternoon you had sleep doesn’t seem like a bad thing right.” 

Aaron was going to protest against that, but sitting on the soft cushions and taking in the warmth from drinking his cup of tea...he does feel tired..feels his body relaxing..feels his eyes becoming heavier. 

Who knew that a confrontation could make you feel so drained.

“And oh!” Sarah perks up when she’s in the kitchen, moving over there to give Aaron some space to relax. “I thought maybe you and the kids can come and stay for tea, you know have some food, chill...take you mind off things for a bit.” She shrugs “I’m making my lasagne.”

“Your special lasagne?”

“Roberts told you about it?”

“He’s says it’s the best.” Aaron smiles “thanks Sarah, I think the kids and I will enjoy that a lot.”

“Great!” Sarah grins, continue her travel to the kitchen. “Now I think I need to get some ingredients...”

She drifts off as Aaron looks away and back towards the tv which was playing at a low volume. He smiles to himself, feeling so warm, feeling so..comforted.

Feeling safe.

He didn’t know what to feel knowing that he’s lost his parents, he didn’t know who he would look to for advice and guide him in the right direction.

But when you lose something, you can gain something aswell.

Because he realises he has found two mother figure in his life, Sarah and Sue...who he can turn to, who will care, who will love him like their own. 

He has Cain and Moira, that got his back.

Belle, someone who has always stuck by his side and support him. 

And Robert...that man..who has so much love and happiness in his heart that it brightens Aaron day so much..seeing him makes everything a whole lot better.

What he said to him mum was true, he’s kind sweet, caring..he’s someone that Aaron can love.

Robert is someone that Aaron is...starting to fall in love with. 

Aaron smiles widens, taking a small sip of his tea as his heart beats in delight.

Maybe in a few days when he adjusts to things, to the decision he made. He’ll come to the terms that everything is going to be okay. 

Family can be formed anywhere, with different people, in a new place and Aaron’s slowly finding one.

The decision he made, it’s what needs to happen right now. 

Aaron feels like things will start to be okay...looking forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don’t find Aaron’s decision too..harsh? Chaddy and Aaron’s relationship right now is toxic...it’s not a healthy environment. So Aaron decision is based off their behaviour towards him and the conversation in this chapter. Right now, it’s not what Aaron needs and he needs that space from them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Aaron clash, a day at the aquarium, and a step forward in Aaron and Roberts relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you all are well!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the response on the last chapter! Me being me, I was over worrying that people would think that Aaron’s decision to harsh and wouldn’t understand why he done what he did...but I’m so glad you guys got it and we’re proud of Aaron for sticking up for himself. The kudos and comments meant a lot 😊
> 
> You get a bit of everything in this chapter...angst, some softness, and a bit of smut!
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

Aaron wished he could take a picture of what he was seeing infront of him right now...because it was just so _precious_.

He would metaphorically snap it in a frame if he could, so it was a moment that he could treasure in his memories....a moment which he could look back on.

The rest of the day was _exactly_ what Aaron needed after the day he had. With spending it with Robert, Sarah and the kids when they eventually ran in with excitement scribbled all over their faces...the day was filled with smiles and laughter. Playing games outside in the garden, tasting the best lasagne that he’s ever tried while conversation was flowing around the table..kids chatting about their day at school, what they did in their classes. The adults flowing with conversation aswell, teasing and talking all sorts as they enjoyed the food. 

It distracted Aaron, made him not think about what happened a few hours ago, made him feel warm and comforted being around people who doesn’t make him feel bad about things. 

He’s appreciating the moments that are happening...like the moment that was happening right now infront of him.

Robert was sitting back against the sofa, leaning back against the soft cushions...he was comfortable, relaxing into the softness as he watches the Tv infront of him. His arms were wrapped around Amy and Oliver, who were peacefully sleeping. Amy on Roberts lap, head resting on his shoulder...Oliver was nestled into Roberts side, his little hands clutching onto the jumper that Robert was wearing.

It makes Aaron heart grow fonder, a genuine smile on his face as he watches them from the kitchen table. 

He thinks that ever since they found out about him being with Robert the kids have become much closer to the blonde man. Not like they weren’t close to him before, but Aaron feels some weird shift that’s happened between the four of them...and he likes it. 

It’s terrifying and exciting to watch and realise how Robert is fitting into their family near enough... _perfectly_. 

It makes Aaron heart flutter and his stomach twist just thinking about it. 

“Aww look at them.”

Aaron lets out a chuckle as he looks to see Sarah has joined him at the table, glass of wine in hand, cooing at the kids sleeping against Robert. “Yeah, think all the games we played tired them out a bit.” 

Sarah smiles “well they were running around like crazy..” she shakes her head “I can’t believe I kept that outdoor snakes and ladders game.” 

“Oh come on..” Aaron starts to tease “you kept it so you and Robert can have a game after a few glasses of wine.” 

Sarah snorts while making face “I wouldn’t play with him, he’s so competitive, used to get in a right mood when he was losing.” 

“That was one time! And it was only because Vic was cheating in monopoly.” 

They both laugh as Robert interjects into their conversation quietly, head leaning back against the sofa so he could stare at them with big eyes.

“Robert..” Sarah laughs “you nearly threw the board over.” 

Robert shrugs “should have followed the rules correctly then shouldn’t she?”

“Vic was young!”

“Don’t care!.” 

“Awww.” Aaron mocks a pout towards his boyfriend. “Did you have a little hissy fit over a game of monopoly?”

Robert sticks his tongue out at him which makes Aaron laugh, shaking his head at the man as his eyes turn back to the TV. 

His phone goes off on the table. 

“Again?” Sarah questions with raised eyebrows, starting down at mobile device in some sort of shock. “You phone hasn’t stopped ringing.”

“Yeah well..my family persistent.” Aaron says, silencing his phone..something he should’ve done hours ago. “And besides...I’ve answered the ones that matter the most. Cain and Belle, they messaged saying that they respect my decision and are proud of me for standing up for myself...mentioned that my parents had it coming.” 

“See?” Sarah squeezes Aaron’s wrist in a comforting, motherly way. “I told you people would stick by you.” 

“Yeah...guess it still a bit hard to believe that even though my parents aren’t going to be in my life anymore everything is going to be okay.” Aaron says “it’s like you said...I just have adjust to the new norm...and it might take a few more days to get use to it.” He looks over at Robert fondly, who was watching his children with a small smile on his face. “but you know, I have _him_...and he makes everything better so..” 

Sarah smiles, her eyes flickering between the two men. They’re good for eachother she thinks, thinking back to the start of their relationship to now. She realises how much they have grown together in these past couple of weeks, can see the giddy on their faces as they look at eachother.

Being with Aaron, Sarah can see her son is happy, always coming home with a smile on his face, always having that love-sick emotion on his face which brightens her boys green eyes. And seeing him with the kids now, she can see how much he adores them....how he adores and loves them...yes.. _love_. Even if Robert doesn’t recognise the amount of love for this family just yet...she does. 

The look on his face screams love and fondness...just like Aaron’s.

She’s glad that Robert didn’t push away his feelings for the single father all those weeks ago...glad he decided to hold and and wait it out.

Time..like she told Robert before, is a wonderful..delicate thing. 

“You know, you two are really good together.” Sarah tells Aaron quietly, making the man turn to her with slightly shocked eyes. “I haven’t seen my son this happy in a while.” 

“I’m getting mothers approval.” Aaron teases, eyes lighting up as he takes a sip of his beer. 

“You always had my approval...remember when we first met I knew you were smitten for my son.”

Aaron looks away, his cheeks beginning to turn a shade of light pink. “I wasn’t _that_ smitten.” 

“Oh please..” Sarah scoffs playfully “you eyes basically sparkled when you were around him, more vibrant now that you two are officially together.” She chuckles as Aaron’s flushed cheeks darken. “Aww don’t be embarrassed, Roberts the exact same....did he tell you what he was like in his teenage years with romance?”

“Proper heartbreaker he told me.” 

“Yeah...got a few slaps to the faces from people.” Sarah sighs, sipping her wine before she continues to speak, having a slight flashback of Robert’s teenage years of him coming him with a red cheek after he’s been slapped for being a player. “I never thought he would find someone, someone he really liked...he never seemed the type to be in a relationship you know. But then he met you...and I think you both suit eachother..”

Aaron softly smiles at her words.

“I mean your both _different_ , like personalities, hobby wise but...I think with you two flow with eachother very nicely.” Sarah continues “you encourage eachother, calm eachother, make eachother smile so brightly..” she looks over at her son “after everything that happened with his dad, I’m glad to see him being confident with himself and finding someone that makes him happy.” 

Aaron frowns, _confident with himself?_ Aaron always found Robert confident, it makes him think for a second.... has he missed a piece of Robert’s life where he wasn’t? 

Was it something to do with his father?

Maybe there is something more there that he hasn’t discovered yet.

“You know Robert never really speaks about his dad.” Aaron points out “just short sharp conversations...don’t really know much about him to be honest.” 

There’s silence then, Aaron gets a bit worried that he’s overstepped just a little bit.

“Yeah um..” Sarah gulps as she shifts in her seat, clearing her throat before she peaks again. “with his dad, it wasn’t good, fighting a lot um...heavy difficult past.”

Aaron frown deepens, intrigued and worried, but he feels like the conversation about it ends here.

“Anyway!” Sarah breaks out into a smile again, squeezing Aaron’s hand “I just wanted to say that I’m happy you two have found eachother...because seeing you two tonight, they way you are with eachother...it’s pretty great to see.” 

“Thanks Sarah...” Aaron grins “I really am happy with your son.” 

“Good...and you better come again for me to cook for you all. Quite enjoyed it if I say so myself.” 

“After your lasagne, we’ll have to make it a weekly thing.” Aaron jokes slightly, thinking of how he wouldn’t mind coming around to taste the goodness of Sarah’s cooking. His mouth watering a little as he remembered the goodness of the lasagne the woman made for them a few hours ago. “I certainly enjoyed it, the kids did too.” 

“Well I’m glad...I would give you the recipe but it’s a secret so.” 

Aaron chuckles, drinking the last drop of his beer before he sits up in his seat. “Speaking of my kids, better take these two home so they can sleep in their beds.” 

“Yeah I should let you go..” she stops Aaron before he gets up “remember what I said to you before alright? I’m here if you need me.” 

Aaron sends a grateful smile her way, and with that he gets up to join his kids and Robert on the sofa. Slowly dropping himself into the seat next to Oliver’s feet which were sticking out. “You okay?” He whispers to Robert, who nods in response.

“Yeah I’m good.” Robert replies, he gestures to Amy. “Think you daughter has numbed my leg from sitting on it though.” He eyes flicker back to his mum “what were you two talking about then?” 

“Just...” Aaron shrugs “your mum saying how happy she was for us, how we suit eachother apparently.” 

He won’t mentioned the small chat about Jack, not knowing what reaction Robert would give him. 

“Ooo..” Robert raises his eyebrows in a playful manner “you got my mums approval then...hard to get that.”

“ _Actually_ if you must know I had her approval many weeks ago..” Aaron smirks “she was actually the one who encouraged me more to ask you out.” 

Robert eyes widen, he never knew that “she did?” 

Aaron nods with a hum, and Robert sends a gentle look over to his mum who was washing up. “Guess I’ll have to give her major thanks for that.” 

“Yeah well you can do it after, because we need to get these kids to bed before they start drooling on ya.” Aaron shuffles closer to his son, shaking him a little. “Bud..it’s time to get up.”

Oliver groans, shaking his head,

“We need to go home Oliver.” 

“Nooo.” Oliver whines, pushing his face into Robert more “Rob’s comfy.” 

The two men share a look, smiling humorously at Oliver’s whines..but eventually they got the kids up to leave.

With big hugs from Sarah as they say goodbye, the four of them travel back in Aaron’s car back to his house. Amy and Oliver asleep in the back seat, Robert humming quietly to the radio.

Aaron smiles at Robert, thinks back at Sarah’s words.

Yeah, they were pretty great together weren’t they?

There wasn’t much conversation going on between men, Aaron concentrating on driving the winding roads to get back to his house, his hand falling into Roberts a few times when he didn’t need to change gear. It wasn’t until they were nearly home that Robert speaks up.

“You know I was looking online...” Robert says turning his head to him. “And there’s that offer at the aquarium happening tomorrow where kids under eight can go for free.” He looks back at the kids “thought we could take them in the evening for a few hours out.” 

Aaron nods, thinking that it would be something fun for the kids, and for him and Robert to spend some time together. “Yeah...that sounds great.” 

“I mean I don’t know if there’s a lot there but...kids are interested in fish right? They have bright colours and everything.” 

“Rob..my kids are at the age where everything interests them.” Aaron laughs, turning into the junction for their street “but.., if they come to a conversation about getting a pet fish I’m diverting them to you alright?”

“Noted.” Robert snorts, “you know though I wouldn’t mi-”

“Oh this is just great ain’t it?!”

Robert stops what he was saying, looking at Aaron’s frustrated expression before looking out of the window again. “what the matter?” 

He peers his head forward to take a better look outside, even though it was evening, it was still light enough to see. 

He frowns when he spots Liv sitting on Aaron’s front door steps.

“What is Liv doing here?” 

Aaron grunts as he puts the car into park. “Probably mums told her what happened.” He sighs, leaning back against his seat “I can’t deal with her right now.” 

“You want me to tell her to go?”

Aaron scoffs “you think she’s going to listen to you.” He shakes his head “no, best get it over with...can you bring the kids in?” 

Robert nods, “yeah of course.” 

After handing over the house keys to Rob, they quickly get out of the car as Liv begins to storm towards them. Aaron makes his way round to stand infront of his little sister.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Liv exclaims angrily as she gets infront of him. “I’ve been outside for an hour, bloody answer your phone.” 

“I was over Roberts house.” Aaron crosses his arms over his chest. “His mum made us food, and I don’t need to tell you where am I all the time.” 

“Oh you were with him, the arrogant-”

“Oi!” Aaron snaps, stepping forward when Liv mouth shuts “you are on a _thin_ ice Liv, you better watch what you are saying about him.”

He looks behind him to see Robert with the kids, Amy snuggled into his arms while Oliver was tiredly clutching onto Roberts hand, rubbing his eyes. “It’s alright Rob, go take the kids in.”

Robert was hesitant “you sure?”

“He said go!”

“Liv..” Aaron warns her dangerously “ _one_ more word.” He takes a deep breath as he nods to Rob that it was okay to go. He follows them with his eyes as they enter the house, smiling a small smile at Robert when he looks back at the scene infront of him.

He turns his attention back to Liv when the door closes shut. “What do you want?”

“What are you playing at?” Liv asks firmly “cutting Chas and Paddy out of you life, out of your kids life! How stupid can you be?”

Aaron stands his ground “it was the right decision.”

“Like hell it was.” Liv snaps, clenching her fists tightly by her side. “They’re your parents and-”

“They were toxic Liv.” Aaron grits out “and we have always been in this unhealthy environment, the arguments, the harsh remarks, the tears...it was too much. And for myself and my kids it was better to take them out of the situation.” He sighs as Liv lets out scoff. “Liv, this wasn’t an easy decision to make, but they took things too far..” he gives her a pointed look “and I don’t really have to tell you anything...since you hate me remember.” 

There’s a pause before Liv looks down at her feet mumbling “I didn’t mean that.” 

“Then why say it.” Aaron grunts out, rolling his eyes. “And why try and make out that I was betraying Matthew, and why start having a go at Robert when he’s done nothing wrong. And why start crying to make me feel bad...it’s not working for me anymore Liv. You were just as bad as my parents that night.” 

“We’re just trying to-”

“Help?” Aaron spits out under a mocking laugh, he’s sick of this excuse, that they are only trying to _help_. What have they done to help Aaron, he can’t think of anything. “Yeah well you haven’t been much of a help to me so..”

“It’s Robert ain’t it?” Liv spits out, “has he said something...was this...”

He decides that he doesn’t need to stand here anymore and listen to Liv spew out whatever she is trying to say. He walks around her and continues to walk to him home, a place where he really wants to be right now, tucking his kids into bed with Robert. 

He doesn’t want to be doing this, doesn’t want to hear Liv going on and on over the same thing...because it’s getting pretty tiring if he’s quite honest. 

But she won’t stop. 

“Aaron don’t walk away from me! This is such a huge mistake. You need to listen to me...”

So Aaron stops, takes a deep breath and turns back around.

“No! _You_ need to listen to me alright?!?” Aaron snaps, which causes Liv to step back in shock, the fierce tone the her brother was showing silencing her. “You _don’t_ make the choices for me, I do. You can go on and on Liv but you ain’t changing my mind about anything! And you need to think very hard about your behaviour lately, because you been so up Chas’s ass you can’t see how rude you are being!”

“Wha-”

“And you know what? I’m getting pretty sick of it!” Aaron continues on, not giving her the chance to butt in. “So you need to stop, and think otherwise I won’t hesitate cutting you off aswell.” 

That causes Liv to be in shock, shaking her head with wide as she she speaks out “y-you wouldn’t do that...” 

“I would...”

“You wouldn’t!” Liv takes a step forward “I’m your little sister...we’ve been through a lot together. You can’t just cast me aside.” 

“Do you think I want to do that! But the way you’ve been acting Liv...it’s not right.” 

“I haven’t done anything wrong!”

Aaron scoffs at how innocent Liv think she’s been. “Just think Liv, really _think_. Because I’m sick of you interfering in my life...and if you don’t stop and just think about how your behaviour has been effecting me...effecting our relationship...then I won’t have a choice, I’ll do what I have to do.” 

He leaves it at that, with a final pointed look towards her he walks away into his house, closing the door with a firm click. 

He hopes he’s somewhat got through to her.

He’s said what he had to say, he’s given her that warning. 

It all comes down to what she does next. 

~~~

“Robert, look it’s Nemo!”

Robert chuckles as Oliver, who was in his arms excitedly points to the glass as a small orange and white fish swims past them in the tank. “Wow that’s cool ain’t it?” 

Oliver nods, his eyes brightening at how many fishes were swimming in the tank, all different colours, all different sizes, it was the coolest thing that the young boy has seen. 

“You know, Nemo is a part of the clownfish family.”

Oliver turns to Robert confused “a...clownfish?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“But...” Oliver frowns looking back towards the tank “they don’t look like clowns.” 

“Well they get their name from the bold colour strokes on their body..” Robert explains, shuffling the young boy in his arms. “It’s like a clown’s face paint, very bright...and they have cute faces.” 

“I can make a fish face!” Oliver says, pointing to his face. “look!”

He sucks his cheeks in, pushing out his lips out which creates an impression of a fishes face. It causes Robert to laugh, throwing his head back as Oliver moves his lips to exaggerate the face he was making.

“Wow bud, that’s amazing!”

“I’ve been practicing all day Rob!”

“All day?” Robert gasps as Oliver nods his head proudly. “Well all that practice has pulled off, the best fish impression I have ever seen.”

It makes the young boy smile, knowing that Robert is a big fan of his fish impression. He tucks his head into Roberts shoulder, cuddling the man close as he goes back to stare at the tank. Robert smiles at Oliver’s movement, tilting his head so it rests against the young ones. Both of their eyes looking back at the fish tank with curiously, trying to discover any more fish.

Oliver let’s out a little gasps “look! I found another Nemo!”

“There’s loads ain’t there? Why don’t we see if we can try and count them all.” 

Aaron chuckles as he sees Oliver getting closer to the glass to count, he’s been watching the moment with a fond smile on his face while he was tying the laces on his daughter’s trainers. 

He feels like ever since Robert and his son had that conversation in his room they’ve grown a lot closer..he’s more open to Rob than he was before. 

Aaron likes that a lot. 

It wasn’t just them that decided to take the kids to aquarium with the deal that was going on, many families running around the medium size aquarium, faces squished into the glass as their eyes stare in wonder at all the fishes around them.

It’s enjoyable to see the kids being so fascinated and happy as they see and discover the type of fish that this place has.

“Right there we go.” Aaron says, tapping his daughters shoes after her laces are tied. He lifts her up into his arms “all better now?”

“Yeah.” 

“Good.” Aaron smiles as his daughters eyes flicker around the room. “You having a good time?”

“So many fishes daddy!”

“I know, all shapes and sizes aren’t they?” He says with wide eyes, happy himself knowing that the kids are having a good time. “And they got pretty colours haven’t they?” 

“So pretty, they’re amazing little fishies.” Amy squeals, her tiny legs kicking Aaron’s thighs in happiness. She lets out a tiny, gasps looking at her father “do you think they have mermaids here daddy?”

“Mermaids?” Aaron raises his eyes at the question.

Amy nods wildly. “Yeah, like Ariel, with the sparkly tails and pretty hair!” She grins “I like mermaids.” 

Aaron chuckles, oh he knows. The little mermaid, or most specifically Ariel has been a Disney princess that Amy has taken a good liking too. Wanting to watch the film, wanting to listen to the soundtrack, wanting the red satin hair like she does, wanting the glittery mermaid tail. 

There’s so many time you can impersonate Sebastian while singing ‘under the sea’ until it begins to hurt your throat, and there’s so many times you can see the film until it starts to hurt your eyes.

But Aaron’s made sure that he’s added a little mermaid costumes on Amy’s birthday present list...

Yes, he’s made present lists for his kids...there’s no harm in making them. 

“Well I think there will be no mermaids here sweetheart.” 

Amy lets out a small pout “why not?” 

“Well...” Aaron pauses, nibbling on the bottom of his lip as he thinks for an answer. “Mermaids are quite magical aren’t they? So they are probably very hard to find...and we wouldn’t want them to leave their magical kingdom now don’t we?” 

“I guess...” the little girl purses her lips “I want to be a mermaid”

“You do?” Aaron asks, waiting for Amy to nod her head. “Well, I think you would be the prettiest mermaid there is.” 

“Really daddy?” Amy squeals. 

“Really really....” he glances over to see Robert and Oliver coming back towards them, Oliver swinging his hand in Roberts. “and look who’s back from counting all the fish.”

“There’s so many daddy!” Oliver exclaims from where he was standing infront of Robert, opening up his arms as a look of excitement was on his face. 

“Well there was like twenty...we counted as many as we could.” Robert grins, ruffling the boys hair “they were swimming so quick weren’t they bud?

“So quick...like this!” He begins to move his body around the group impersonating a fish, erupting laughs from the other three.

“Wow that quite fast ain’t it?” Aaron laughs while grinning, stopping his son after a few times of circling the few as he doesn’t want the young boy to get dizzy. “Right, are we ready to move on?” 

“To see the sharks!” Oliver jumps up, it’s the one fish he’s been wanting to see since they arrived. 

“I think that’s the next place.” Aaron states, looking over at the directions painted on sea blue arrows. “It’s the sharks and then the gift shop.”

“Yes!” Oliver pumps up a fist, excited to move on...but Amy was slightly hesitant.

“Aren’t sharks scary?” Amy asks, looking between the two men with worried eyes.

“They’re not _that_ scary sweetheart.” Robert tells her softly “and besides they’re behind the glass so there’s no way that they will come close to us....and also there’s other sea creatures too.” 

“You sure?” 

Robert gives her a look as he holds out a pinky, “pinky promise.” 

Amy quickly links her small pinky with the blonde’s. “Okay...but you can’t break pinky promises Robert!”

Robert mocks a shocking face “and when have I ever broken a pinky promise hmm?” He smiles as he pinches Amy’s side, causing her to giggle and squirm around in Aaron’s arms.

Aaron smiles softly at the interaction- he’s been smiling like this throughout the whole time being here really- before he decides to start moving everyone in the next room. He places Amy down on the floor “right, you two walk infront of us slowly. Hold on to eachothers hands so you don’t lose eachother alright. We’ll be right behind you..and stop if you can’t see is okay?” 

With a stern, father look to his children in hope they would listen to his instructions...he sends them off. Oliver grabbing on Amy’s hand as they walk slowly, stopping a few times when they spot a particular fish they like. 

“So...” Robert moves towards Aaron, his shoulders having a slight sway to them “no wanting a fish as a pet conversation yet?” 

“For your luck there hasn’t been..just mermaids at the moment.” Aaron chuckles, grabbing onto Roberts hand as they begin to walk to the other room, both of them keeping a close eye on the kids. “Wait till we get to the gift shop and they might start talking...” he teasingly grins “and that’s when I’ll hand them over to you...like I said last night.” 

“Oh cheers.” Robert scoffs “chuck me in the deep end.”

“Well you know my kids very well, so I think you should be fine with it.” 

They make it into the next room, the kids eyes widening as they see the different types of sharks swimming around them. The glass was shaped like a dome, so the sharks could swim above them aswell as to the side of them.

The four of them had a wander around, the adults holding one of the kids hands so they didn’t run off. There was pointing and intrigued stares, there was gasps and smiling as the creatures swam past them. There was loud chatter as Robert told them the names of sharks.

Aaron never knew Robert was so knowledgable on creatures that live in the sea. 

“And that’s a hammerhead shark....”

Amy giggles. “That’s a funny name Rob.”

“Well it comes from the unusual shape of its head.” Robert crouches down to their level, pointing up at one that was swimming over them “can you see it?”

“Yeah.” Oliver gasps as he looks at it, he grips at Roberts arm, shaking it a little. “They look so cool Rob!”

Robert chuckles at the boys excitement before he continues to talk about the animals in the tank, the children watching him closely as he explains the little details about each one. 

Aaron just watches, enjoying the moment, finding himself full with so much happiness. 

Doing this today was such a good idea, being out with his kids and Robert, happy, smiling and laughing. Joy and wonder spread over everyone’s faces as they discover all the animals in the aquarium. 

Aaron makes a promise to appreciate all these moments with the four of them...and he decides he’s going to capture memories of moments like these too. 

He begins to reach for his phone, clearing his throat to grab everyone’s attention. “Right, gather together while I take a photo of the three of you.” 

“Aww daddy do we have too?”

“Yes, Oliver come on one photo.” He pouts towards his son “please? For daddy?” 

Oliver sighs “okaaay.” He drags out the word as he begins to stand closer to Robert, who was still crouched down looking at Aaron confused. 

“What?” Aaron asks.

“You want me in this?” 

Aaron chuckles, “of course I do, you idiot.” He begins to move back until he’s got them all in the frame. “Need a new screensaver don’t I with my three favourite people.” 

He looks over the phone to see Robert smiling softly up at him, and Aaron sends him a wink over the phone before he makes them shuffle close together.

Aaron takes more than one picture, smiling ones, joking ones, some were they were making funny faces...one where the kids were hugging Robert tightly. 

He makes a mental note to make that one his new screensaver. 

He takes a couple more, laughing as the funny faces they make get more dramatic. However he gets interrupted when a hand taps him on the arm.

He turns to see a young woman staring at him.

Aaron frowns “Can I help you?” He grunts, not liking the distraction.

“Do you want me to take some photos of the four of you?” She asks, gesturing to the phone “I don’t mind taking a few.” 

Aaron begins to shake his head, not wanting to take up the woman’s time. “oh no it’s ok-”

“Come and join us daddy!”

“Yeah come on Aaron.” 

Aaron sighs, sending a look to the three of them as he gives in. He hands the phone to the woman, showing her what to press before he joins, crouching down next to Oliver. 

“Right,” the woman gets into position, grinning behind the camera. “bright smiles the four of you!” 

And the four of them show the biggest, cheesiest grins on their faces as the woman starts to take the pictures. 

They take a few like before, smiling ones, joking ones, arms wrapped tightly around eachother. But in the end the ache that pulses his knees becomes too much for Aaron, so he begins to stand up with a small grunt. “Okay... I think that’s enough.” 

The rest begin to move as the woman hands over the phone back to Aaron “there’s some great photos in there.” 

“Thank you.” Aaron smiles gratefully “I hope we haven’t taken much of your time-”

The woman cuts him off with a wave of a hand “oh don’t worry, it’s fine.” Her smile widens as Robert comes closer to Aaron. “You guys have a beautiful family.”

Both of the men’s eyes widen at that statement. 

Robert begins to stumble out a sentence, his hands making exaggerated gestures “oh..I’m not..I’m just his boyfriend I mean-”

But Aaron cuts him off, giving the woman a polite smile “thank you....and thank you again for this.” He holds up his phone “really appreciate it.” 

The woman smiles and with a wave she walks back to the other side of the room, leaving Aaron and Robert by themselves. 

“You...you didn’t correct her.” Robert states, each word escaping his mouth slowly as his mind reels back on what just happened. 

And no, he didn’t...and Aaron doesn’t know why he didn’t...but he feels deep in his gut that it would’ve been wrong to deny that Robert was a important member of his kids life. 

“It’s not a problem is it?” Aaron asks with a shrug, flickering his eyes up at Robert, not waiting for a response as he looks back down at the phone, the last photo the woman had taken glaring up at him. 

The kids in laughter, him and Robert staring at eachother fondly, all cuddled together just like a.... _family_. 

Aaron smiles to himself as the kids drag him and Robert to the gift shop.

That picture is definitely being printed out and framed. 

But right now, he’s got to convince his kids that they are only aloud one teddy from the shop...and that’s going to take a lot of convincing with how persistent his kids can be.

~~~

Aaron lets out a long sigh as he enters his bedroom, closing the door with a soft click as the day finally hits him.

Even though the evening at the aquarium was fun, he realises now how tired he is from chasing his kids through the building.

“Kids still asleep?” 

Aaron nods to Robert who was already in bed. “Mhmm, fast asleep. Both cuddling their teddies they got quite tightly mind.” 

Robert chuckles, closing the book he was reading and placing it on the bedside table. “I can’t believe we _actually_ convinced them to only buy one.” 

“Well...” Aaron begins to get changed himself into his night gear. “With how much they cost I’m glad they realised that we couldn’t buy _five_ of them.” He turns to Robert “I mean nearly ten pound for some teddy, which the seam will probably break in like two weeks and the hair will start to get all matted.” He lets out a tiny scoff, shaking his head “it’s ridiculous.” 

“Oh come on.” Robert laughs, opening his arm closest to Aaron as the other moves to cuddle into his side. “You can’t say that the kids faces weren’t worth the overpriced teddies.” 

Aaron grumbles, folding his arms over his chest. “Okay, maybe it’s was worth it for that.” He looks up at Robert “and you didn’t tell me you were so into sea creatures, spilling out names and facts about them right left and centre.” 

“Well you do know there was cards that had information about each of them right?” Robert asks raising an eyebrow, chuckling when Aaron rolls his eyes with a ‘duh’. “And also I liked to collect facts about things when I was younger...I remember bringing this animal fact book from the school library one time..the only thing I read for a while before I had to return it.” He shrugs his shoulders “guess some things just stuck with me.” 

“Aww...” Aaron teases with a playful nudge to Roberts chest with his elbow. “My cute nerd and his animal facts.” 

“Hey!” Robert pushes Aaron away with a small laugh, speaking up again when the other moves to sit next to him again. “There’s nothing wrong with having a few animal facts on you...could be a good conversation starter on a date.” 

Aaron snorts making a face. “Uhh if you started with one of those facts on me I would’ve been straight out of the door mate.” 

Robert smirks “you wouldn’t have been able to resists my charm. I think I remember on our first date that you couldn’t stop staring at me from across the table.” 

“Uh because you were looking well fit that night...you know what you wore seriously got to me?” 

Robert grimaces a little. “fit? Who even says that anymore?” 

The two men laugh as their lips come together for a few light kisses that tingle both of their bodies. Aaron pulls back first, turning his body sideways so he could face Robert properly, resting his elbow on the headboard so he could place his head in his hand. “I’m really glad you suggested doing the aquarium with the kids...they had a blast, loved it in fact...and I enjoyed it a lot.”

“Well I’m glad..I had a great time too..well every time I spend with you and the kids is wonderful.” Robert brings their hand together into a interlocking embrace, pressing a kiss to the back of Aaron’s hand before he continued. “Just thought it would be something fun to do...you know after everything.”

Aaron lets out a small smile.

“How are you feeling about Liv?”

Aaron sighs, not something he wants to go into. “I feel nothing to be honest, I’m just done with the whole situation...I want to move on from it.” He shrugs “I don’t want to lose my little sister aswell, but if I don’t have a choice then things are going to change a lot. I gave her the warning, to think about her behaviour....it’s now up to her, because I ain’t running after her.”

“I’m sure..” Robert tries to be hopeful, pausing to gather the words. “I’m sure she will come around.”

Aaron gives him a look “she hates you, she hates us...I don’t think she’ll be that accepting anytime soon.”

“Well...things might change in the end after she has a think about it.” Robert shrugs with a smile “and besides...people like me in the end...when they realise I’m not some arrogant prat and actually a decent guy.” 

Aaron frowns, he hates that Liv doesn’t see what a great person Robert is. “you never been arrogant to me...” he shakes his head firmly. “never. You always been amazing...incredible...kind.”

Robert sharply turns his head at the words just spoken, but has no time to respond as Aaron’s lips come crashing into his. A more heavier kiss than before, mouth moving more frantically, teeth and tongues clashing together as they hands slide across eachother body.

They both pull away to catch their breath, and Aaron stares into Roberts green crystal eyes and sees;

_Lust  
_

_Desire  
_

_Passion_

And Aaron just thinks about how he _really_ wants Robert right now, and it makes him straddle the blonde’s thighs, diving back down to cover his lips with a heavy satisfied breath. Hand moving to Robert hair and gives it a rough tug. 

A small pleasurably whimper escapes Roberts mouth...and it makes Aaron twitch inside of his pants. 

He hopes to make many more noises like that tonight. 

Aaron is quick to remove Roberts top, lips connecting as his blunt nails rake down the blonde’s chest, scrapping slightly against his nipples, hardening them at the touch. 

“Fuck...Aaron” Robert whispers, between kisses, tightening his arms around Aaron’s waist and bring them closer. He pulls his head back so he can talk. “You sure you want to do this?” 

Aaron nods.

“Because I can wait...I don’t-”

“No.” Aaron cuts him off with the word and the grinding of his pelvis against Roberts, causing the blonde to groan as he throws his head back. Aaron wickedly smirks to himself, trailing his lips down Roberts neck to his chest “Want. You. So. Badly.” He whispers, punctuating each word after each kiss he makes...he stops to swirl his tongue on of Robert nipples..smiling at the other breath hitching. “you want me?”

“Yeah..” Robert lets out a shaky breath, nodding his head as he clenches onto the bed sheets “yeah I want you.” 

It gives all the conformation Aaron needs to continue his path down to Robert’s pyjama bottoms, both shuffling down into the bed as Aaron teasingly, tenderly kisses just above the elasticated waistband, fingers digging into the material. He stays there for a bit, keeps Robert waiting.

“You such a tease Dingle.” 

And Aaron grins to himself that he’s got Robert this flustered already as he pulls Robert pyjamas and boxers down at the same time, chucking them to the side of the bed as he hooks his arms around Roberts thighs, bringing him closer.

He kisses around the area he wants most.

Kisses the inside of his thighs, biting at the skin.

Before he slowly, finally..takes Robert into his mouth.

And Robert moans, throwing his head back, gripping Aaron’s hair as he falls into absolutely bliss.

Aaron starts to feel much tighter down towards the lower region.

The bliss continues, and the passion intensifies in the room. When both now naked bodies grind up against eachother, touching eachothers bodies as breathless moans and whimpers escape them, lips mush sloppily together. When Robert whispers huskily into Aaron’s neck to fuck him, making Aaron groan heavily as he reaches for the lube and condoms as quick as he can. And when Aaron, gently and carefully opens Robert up with his fingers..twisting and turning in the right places, one finger moves to two fingers then three, curling them when he hits the _spot_..making Robert writhe against the sheets, noises Aaron couldn’t even explain escaping the blonde’s mouth.

The noise we’re doing the most to Aaron, he would hear them all night if he has the chance.

But even with the passion, even with the strong desire they had for eachother...it was still intimate..it was still romantic.

It was still two people who have strong feelings for eachother being close together.

Glistening skin touching glistening skin, quiet noises winding into one, sultry, rustic.

Aaron lets out a small moan as he bottoms out when he’s inside Robert, groaning at how incredible it feels, the tightness making Aaron feel some type of way. He looks down at Robert carefully, smoothing his hand across Roberts cheek, matching his heavy breathing. “You alright?”

“Yeah...yeah.” Robert leans up to press a lingering kiss, adjusting to the size inside of him, adjusting to what’s happening. It takes a few moments and a few deep breaths before Robert wraps his legs around Aaron’s waist, cupping his face to bring him closer as he whispers “move...please _move_.” 

Aaron smiles as he thrusts his hips forward, he starts with short sharp thrusts, before he moves to much deeper, long ones.

It’s amazing, it’s feels so bloody amazing.

Aaron can’t believe how’s he met and with such a beautiful, charming man. 

The perfect view underneath him.

And when the bliss is over, they have reached their highs, and the atmosphere starts to calm down. Aaron pulls out of Robert with a soft whimper, collapsing on his back, feeling so good. 

“God...” Aaron lets out a breathless laugh, turning to Robert who was watching him with wide, lit up eyes. “Wow...I mean..”

Aaron couldn’t even find the words to describe what just happened, so he just kisses Robert, hoping to explain how incredible that just felt.

They begin to clear up, Robert cleaning his stomach, Aaron removing the condom and chucking it in the bin. Both getting ready back into their pyjamas.

Aaron watches as Robert collapses back into the bed, all flushed out, hair everywhere. “You know you look hot when your like this.” 

Robert smiles from his pillow, “don’t get too cocky.” 

Aaron laughs, crawling himself under the covers and laying on his stomach, his top half hovering over the blonde. “You okay?” He asks quietly, moving one hand to cup Roberts cheek, play with his ear.

“Yeah..I feel great..” Robert eyes turn concerned “you okay?” 

Aaron nods, he gets why Roberts slightly concerned, this is a huge step in their relationship, they haven’t been this sexual with eachother before. So he understands that Robert thinks it might be freaking Aaron out a little...but he’s not freaking out.

He now starting to not freak out when he’s around the blonde.

“I feel amazing.” Aaron breathes out, watching as Robert smile brightens as he trails his hand down from Roberts face to his chest, twisting his t-shirt with his fingers. “I’m glad we waited you know...kind of felt more intimate between us.”

Robert’s face becomes more soft, he moves to squeeze Aaron’s hand on his chest, which was directly placed on his heart. “Yeah...I’m glad we waited too.”

Aaron feels the best of Robert’s heart as the kiss, lips moving softly as they move in the bed so they are both now on their sides. Aaron slides his hand down Robert’s thigh, gripping underneath just behind the knee so he could hitch Robert’s leg across his hip.

Robert lets out a small laugh/groan when Aaron moves his leg. “You really wanna go again?” He laughs, cupping Aaron’s cheek delicately.

“Isn’t there a saying that once you start you can’t stop.” Aaron teases, chuckling hoarsely when Robert rolls his eyes at him. But Aaron doesn’t want to go again, can feel the tiredness hitting him more than ever. “No...I um..I don’t want to ruin this moment.” 

Green eyes stare into blue, emotions being sent to on another, they both feeling like this whole day has brought their feelings a lot closer to the front. 

“Nothing can ruin this moment Aaron.” Robert whispers, smiling to himself when Aaron dives forward to press kisses on Roberts face. 

They stay like that for a while, talking to eachother, sharing sleepy kisses...before they decide to go to sleep, Robert cuddled into Aaron’s chest, Aaron’s arms wrapped around the blonde tightly. 

However Aaron stays awake for a bit, watching Robert with the most loving eyes, trailing Robert’s relaxed face with a soft finger, running his fingers through Robert’s hair. 

A smile grows onto his face.

He’s so _lucky_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discovers more about the damaged relationship between Robert and his father..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you are doing well! 
> 
> Just wanted to let you all know that I have started my master at uni now, so updates will be coming once a week (maybe twice a week if I have time to write.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! 💗
> 
> WARNINGS: mentioned physical violence (farmhand incident with Jack and Robert, a bit more heightened as it leaves Robert with a scar), mentioning of a scar.

Amy and Oliver giggle as they escape the kitchen to begin their journey to go upstairs.

“Kids be quiet, we’ve surprising Robert remember!” He chuckles quietly after them as he grabs the glass of orange juice to accompany the plate of food he had just made, he mentally gives himself a pat on the back as he makes a satisfied grin at the tray infront of him. 

Well...the presentation was a bit off, but it still looked good to eat.

Two homemade waffles, strawberries, drizzled with chocolate sauce and a glass of orange juice on the side...something sweet for the man who was still sleeping peacefully upstairs. 

With delicate hands he picked up the tray from the kitchen table, following his kids up the stairs. 

The weekend arrived quickly before Aaron even knew it, and he woke up on a sunny Saturday feeling more fresh than ever. Things were getting there, he was slowly accepting the idea of his parents not being in his life, coming to terms with that them broken relationship can never be repaired...and it was getting better at work aswell, he had the people he needed there...he had people to talk to...and if he did see his parents he would just walk past and ignore, not even glance up at their faces.

He wasn’t going to put any effort into acknowledging their presence. 

He knew things were getting better as his stomach doesn’t churn tremendously when he walks past them anymore.

It wasn’t just work that was making Aaron feel like this. Oliver football had been going well and his first game is happening sometime next week, making his son all excited and Aaron happy to see his son play. Amy got great feedback from her teachers about her behaviour and her lessons in school..especially in art sessions, the teacher telling Aaron that she had a creative imagination which showed on the paper. 

He’s extremely proud of the both of them..because they’re both doing well in the things they _loved._

And spending the evenings with his kids and Robert is...what Aaron realises...is his favourite part of the day. With Robert cooking, or they get a takeaway, watching movies and playing games..being all together..it just fills Aaron with so much joy. 

The nights where Robert stays, Aaron having him in his arms is a nice thing too...waking up to him is a great start to the every morning they share together.

And waking up this morning to see the blonde sleeping next to him, wrapped up in the covers, mouth open like he was catching flies..it brought a small smile onto his. It gave him the sudden urge to go make some breakfast for his boyfriend..to surprise him. 

With the kids awake as well, and wanting to help, making the breakfast together made it kind of special....he just hopes that the waffles aren’t too doughy for a standard waffle.

However, they still looked good.

Aaron carefully makes his way up the stairs, smiling softly as he sees his kids have waited for him. 

“Be careful daddy!” Amy loudly whispers, “don’t drop it.”

“I won’t I promise.” Aaron huffs out a small laugh. “I’ve got a tight grip so nothing will fall off. Come on, let’s go and see Robert.” 

The three of them enter the bedroom quietly to see Robert still asleep, this time clutching onto Aaron’s pillow, as if he knew that Aaron body wasn’t next to him anymore. 

Aaron smiles at how adorable he looked..and he felt bad for waking him up from his peaceful slumber. However his breakfast was getting cold..and Aaron didn’t want his and the kids work to go to waste. 

“Can we wake him daddy?”

“Yeah...go on then.” 

The kids grin at eachother before they scrambled up onto the bed.

There was laughter.

There was jumping. 

There was shouting.

“Wake up Robert!” 

And then there was a shocked groan from the now awake man. 

“Oh..well hello you two.” 

Robert barely has time to registered what was happening when Amy lunges forward and wraps her tiny arms around his neck, squealing into his ear “good morning Robert!” 

He sleepily smiles, blinking his eyes slowly to awake to his surroundings as he pats Amy’s back gently. “Good morning.” He rasps out in his ‘just woken up’ voice. His smile brightens at the kids cheery faces as he sits up. “Well this is a nice surprise.”

Oliver points behind him “we made you breakfast!”

“You have?” Robert tilts his head with surprised eyes to see Aaron walking towards the bed with a tray in his hands, the sweet aroma from whatever they made hitting him nicely. He frowns, a tad confused on what’s happening “what’s this for?” 

“Just wanted to do something for ya.” Aaron smiles as he sits on the side of the bed, placing the tray onto Roberts lap...watching as the blonde man’s face turns from surprised to a soft, relaxed face.

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to.” Aaron nods to the two kids “these guys helped aswell.” 

“I helped daddy make the waffles” 

“I poured the chocolate sauce over!”

“Well I’m sure they’re delicious.” Robert says to them picks up the cutlery next to the plate. “And they’re piled with chocolate and strawberries which is lovely.”

“Yeah I hope they’re okay..” Aaron scratches the back of his head with a chuckle. “Oliver..might have gone a bit overboard with the ingredients.” 

Robert chuckles before he shoves a bit of the waffle into his mouth, letting out a satisfied hum as the waffle hits his tastebuds, soft and fluffy, sweetness from the chocolate and the slight tang from the strawberries..it was pleasantly wonderful.

“No..these are good..like really good.” Robert says after he swallows his food, he takes another mouthful. “I never knew you could make waffles.”

“Well we had that waffle machine in the back of the cupboard for ages.” Aaron states with a shrug “thought maybe it was time to bring it out again.” 

“We can make waffles everyday!” Oliver exclaims, stretching out his arms in excitement causing the adults to laugh.

“Yeah..slow down there.” Aaron laughs, shaking his head. “Don’t think we could fit that in before school..we’d be rushing around like headless chickens...and besides, there’s nothing wrong with some nice toast.”

“Of course you would say that.” Robert rolls his eyes as he know about Aaron’s....light obsession with toast in the morning. 

“Hey...don’t start getting cheeky now.” Aaron warns his boyfriend lightly, a pointed look given to him which send his two children into giggles. 

“But seriously though..” Robert places his cutlery down, his eyes glancing to the three people sitting around him. “thank you for this, it’s such a nice surprise.” 

“Well like I said, just wanted to do something for you.” Aaron smiles “and...the amount of meals you’ve cooked for us I thought it was time to return the favour.” 

“You know I like to cook for you all.” 

“I know...just..you know...wanted to show my appreciation and cook a half decent breakfast for you.” 

The men lean in to share a quick peck to the lips, both pulling back with smiles on their faces, their grins widening as they see the look on Oliver’s face.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like kisses?” Robert asks while laughing.

“No.” Oliver shakes his head, a frown and pout of his face as he crosses his arms “kisses are yucky!”

“Yucky are they?” Aaron teases him as Oliver determinedly nods his head. “Well...” Aaron wiggles his fingers towards his son “I might just have to give you loads kisses until you do.”

Aaron pulls Oliver into his lap, tickling his side as he gives exaggerated kisses all over Oliver face and head. It causes the young boy to let out a wail of laughter, kicking his legs, head trying to move away from Aaron’s.

“They’re silly Rob.”

“Oh definitely silly.” Robert jokes, smiling towards Amy who was giggling at the scene infront of her. He picks up a strawberry with his fork “you want a strawberry?”

Amy smiles, picking the strawberry off the fork and eating it, humming to herself before snuggling into Robert side. Both of them letting the boys infront of them continue there play-fighting session.

Robert rolls his eyes at them as he takes another bite of his waffles. 

He wasn’t lying when he said they were really good. 

When the breakfast had finished, and the laughter and talking calmed down. Aaron let Robert go and take a shower as he got the kids dressed, he was taking the kids out for the day, not wasting the sun that was shining brightly by staying inside. Robert wasn’t coming, as he was helping his mum with packing her candle orders today..she’s been getting a lot of orders lately.

Robert jokes and says they’re all coming from Jimmy, but Aaron can tell Robert is proud of his mum for her business taking off smoothly.

He gets the kids ready, colour coordinating Oliver’s outfit, tying up Amy’s hair in a low pony tail with a few of her favourite clips to pin back the fly away’s at the top of her head. He gets the kids to brush their teeth before sending them back to their room to play for a bit.

“We’ll be going out in a bit alright.” He tells them loudly, walking back into the bedroom. Just in time really, for Robert to be walking out from just having a shower, towel wrapped around his waist, droplets of water dripping from his hair onto his chest..making it almost glisten as the droplets hit his skin.

Aaron licks his lips as he leans against the door.

Wow, he has an attractive boyfriend.

He lets out a low, flirtatious whistle which catches Robert attention.

“Well this a good sight to see this morning.” He teases with a growing smirk.

“Shut up you..” Robert chuckles while rolling his eyes, turning away from Aaron to sort through his overnight bag for spare clothes.

“No I’m serious...you need help getting change?”

“You just want to see what’s underneath the towel.”

“Well can you blame me? I have an _attractive_ boyfriend.” 

Robert laughs, and Aaron follows with a deep chuckle, his eyes following across Robert back, focusing on the muscles, focusing on how they move as Robert looks through this bag, taking it in, savouring it for a moment. 

He stops though, when he notices something on Roberts back near his right shoulder.

It was a line that was going down from the back of his right shoulder to the near centre of his back. It was darker than his skin tone, a darkish colour of pink, slightly pursing out against the skin. It was small...you couldn’t really notice it unless you were really looking. 

And Aaron was looking now, and he could see it clearly.

He frowns to himself...is that a scar?

It seems old...it doesn’t seem new. It looks like something that’s been a part of Robert’s body for a while?

Where did he get that from? 

“You okay? You’ve gone quiet?”

“Uh yeah..” Aaron breaks out of his trance, with a want to be more closer to Robert. So he moves closer, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist from behind, tucking his chin on Roberts shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin. “Yeah was just thinking.”

Robert smirks teasingly, leaning back, gripping the others hands that were wrapped around him “about me?”

“Always.” Aaron smiles, before he leans his head back, the scar now up and close infront of him. _How have I never notice this before?_ “What’s this?”

“What’s what?” Robert asks, continuing what he’s doing, not noticing Aaron gaze on his back.

Aaron moves one hand, to slightly hovering. “This scar on you back....I’ve never noticed it before.”

It was quick for Roberts body to freeze against his, for the room to become silent..it slightly began to worry Aaron. “Rob?” He tilts his head so he could see Roberts..seeing his face formed into some sort of shock, his mouth opening and closing, his eyes wide like saucers. He shakes Rob a little in his arms. “You alright?” 

“Yeah of course um..” Robert quickly grabs his things, pushing out of the embrace as he makes his way quickly to the bed to place his clothes on there. “You know..it was just a small accident.”

“A small accident?” Aaron questions with raised eyebrows as he turns to him. He knows his boyfriend, he knows when something is up. “How small was it to leave that mark on your back?” 

Robert sighs, his fingers heavily clutching on to the t-shirt he was about to put on. He turn to Aaron with begging eyes. “ _Please_ Aaron, just leave it.”

It makes Aaron even more concerned, he hasn’t seen Robert so...panicked like this before...as if what happened to get this scar was some big secret that shouldn’t come out to the universe. 

“You know you can talk to me..”

“I know.” Robert quickly replies, throwing his t-shirts on his, pulling it down his body. “I know that Aaron, it’s just difficult..it’s too painful to talk about because it brings everything back..”

Aaron frowns “bring what back?”

“All this..” Robert stops, thickly gulps “all this _hate_ I had for myself.” 

“Hate?” Aaron steps forward, his stomach twisting at the thought of Robert hating himself...he’s had that feeling, it’s not a pretty one. “What do you-”

“Some people just didn’t accept me for who I am.”

There was a pause, what Robert said shocking them both.

They both don’t say anything after that, both staring at eachother as that statement sticks firmly in them. 

It leaves Aaron with questions, leaves his head turning. What didn’t they accept? Him? His job? Something that he did that they didn’t like? His..his sexuality? Being Bisexual? 

_Who_...who didn’t accept Robert?

It leaves Robert with the feeling of his stomach dropping, because he’s said too much..he knows he has. 

It’s not like he doesn’t want to talk, he just doesn’t know how to explain it all. How to explain the painful memories.

Does anyone know how to explain them memories you just want stored in the back you head, the memories you want forgotten? 

He sees the confused look Aaron has, he can see his mind turning, he can see Aaron begin to open his mouth to ask more questions. 

Robert stops him before he can.

“Can we just leave this for now?” Robert asks, stepping forward, placing his hands on Aaron’s upper arms. “I _will_ talk to you about it, I will...I promise you that.”

“I just don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know... _scared_.”

Robert stops at that, takes a deep breath to calm the panic that was circling around him. He was scared, petrified talking about it. But it wasn’t the right time, not when the kids were only a few doors down, not after the morning breakfast he had surrounded by three amazing people. He holds up a smile for Aaron, to show him that everything was okay. “I’m fine.”

“But-”

Robert leans forward to peck his boyfriends lips to cut him off, smiling at him once more before he moves back to his bag, his expression dropping when Aaron couldn’t see his face, his body slumping forward as he digs through his bag again.

Aaron watches him closely.

He’s worried, he’s _really_ worried.

~~~

“You know I was thinking of a flower theme for my website.”

“Sounds great mum.” 

“Maybe some roses...some tulips if we can find some nice ones.”

“Mhmm.” 

Sarah looks at her son skeptically, placing down the packaging for her candles on the kitchen table “You know...I was thinking I might put clown faces on the website aswell...really spice things up.” 

“Hmm that seems good.” 

“Robert!” Sarah taps him lightly which seems to break him out whatever he was thinking about, jumping up in his seat to continuing the task at hand. “Are you even listening to me?”

Robert lets out a small apologetic smile “sorry mum.” 

“Like I would put clowns on my website.” Sarah chuckles, shuddering a little at the thought “you know how much I despise them.” 

Robert slightly smirks “Well I know what I’m going as for Halloween..”

“If you even _think_ about coming in here with a clown mask on.” Sarah gives him a pointed look before laughing with her son. She pats his hand “right, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Robert shrugs, trying to not be so obvious. He picks up the ribbon in his hands “just trying to figure out how to tie all this ribbon.” 

“Robert I’m not stupid.” Sarah tells him firmly with a raised eyebrow. “I know when’s something up with you...you’ve been fidgeting all day.” She pauses, speaking out the first thing that comes to her head. “you and Aaron haven’t had a fight have you?”

“No!” Robert shakes his head, immediately shutting down his mums question “no me and Aaron...were good...brilliant actually.”

“You and Vic haven’t had a spat have you?”

“No mum...I haven’t seen Vic in days!”

Sarah frowns “Well....Then what’s the problem?” 

Robert hesitates, mouth wavering as looks away and down at his hands.

“Rob?”

“He saw my scar.” Robert looks up at her, almost teary eyed. “Aaron..He saw the scar on my back.” 

Sarah face drops, “oh Robert...”

“I-I didn’t know what to say mum..I didn’t know what-”

“It’s alright, it’s okay.” Sarah calms her son down by squeezing his hand, not wanting him to get worked up over it. Because she knows how frantic he can be when he talks about that particular moment in his life, the one that brings him terror. 

It makes her reel with anger at how much pain her husband put him through. 

“Let me make us a cup of tea..and we’ll talk.”

“No mum-”

“ _Yes_ Robert.” Sarah holds her hand up cutting him off “we can’t leave this.”

 _I wish we could leave it._ Robert thinks to himself as he looks away, hearing the scraping of his mum’s chair and kettle being turned on. 

He knew eventual it would come around, he knew that Aaron would notice the mark on his back and start to ask questions. It doesn’t mean he wasn’t ready for it.

He’s _never_ been ready for that conversation.

It just brings him all back, back to when he was a scared teenager figuring who he was in the world...discovering himself. Maybe thinking that it wasn’t just girls that he was into, maybe it was boys aswell.

Crushing on the guy who worked on the farm, the man his dad hired, the first time he felt butterflies when hearing the other laugh.

The first time he ever had that..gooey..feeling over a man.

It absolutely terrified him..but gave him a thrill aswell.

Robert remembers kissing him after a day of work, it was just them two..and he had the courage..the courage to act on those weird feelings he had.

Had the courage to bring him in room.

Had the courage to kiss him, take off his top, begin to feel the others skin.

And then his dad walked in.

Then things just got worse.

“ _Nobody is going be like that under this household..do you understand boy?! Them people don’t belong here!”_

He winces to himself as he feels them words being shouted in his head....because they’re always there...they never go away. 

The memory of his grabbing his belt, the memory of the pain that had been delivered to him...it never goes away.

But it wasn’t just the moment that was painful...it was after aswell. Because he tried so hard to please his dad, to be the person his father wanted him to be. He hid himself for years because his dad’s words and actions frightened him, because what he said was constantly in his mind. 

But he was never good enough for his dad, he didn’t know why he tried to be honest.

He was always a disappointment to him.

Robert was a scared boy not knowing where he would place in this world, he was discovering things about himself and he never got that support.

He never got that from _him,_ his own dad.

All he felt was pain that day...and the days after, years after the pain still lingered.

And he has a small scar which is a reminder of how much his dad hated him.

It took a long time for him to accept himself and be the person he is today. 

“Hey..”

Robert looks up, sees his mum settle the teas down, looking at him with sad eyes as she brings her hand to his face to wipe his tears that have begun to fall.

He blinks in surprise, he haven’t even notice them to begin with.

“Come on..lets sit down of the sofa.” 

They both settle down on the cushions, sitting on each side, warm tea’s in their hands. Robert feels like he needs something in his hands to keep him steady. 

The sweetness from the drink aswell is making things a bit better. 

“I want..” Robert starts, gulping slowly before he continues, finding the right words to come out of his mouth. “I want to tell Aaron, I don’t...I don’t want to hide this from him. It’s..it’s just so hard to talk about..” he scoffs, shaking his head. “I just don’t get it, I told him about what happened to you..but now suddenly I’m so scared of him finding out what my dad did to me.” 

“Because it’s about _you_ Robert, and it’s something you’ve buried for a long time.” Sarah tells him. “You..you never thought you find someone you could...talk to about it I guess...you’ve never found that person.” Her lips begin to lift up into a smile. “You got that someone Robert, that person you can tell anything too...and you trust Aaron right?” 

“One hundred percent.” 

“Then there you go..” Sarah moves to squeeze Roberts hand. “Aaron will listen to you, he wants to listen to you..he wants you to talk to him as much as he talks to you.”

“I know..” Robert gets out, his eyes flickering away from his mum “I just...don’t know what to say. How do I explain it all.” 

“Tell him the truth..that’s all you can do.” Sarah says “tell him what happened, don’t swerve around the real answer and just say it...don’t be scared.”   


There’s nerves showing from Robert before he speaks up again. 

“I am scared.”

“Why?” Sarah asks “why are you scared?”

And that’s the question innit... _why_?

Robert has a couple of answers. 

“Because it just brings everything back..and I don’t want that when I’m so happy right now.” Robert says after a few moments of silence, his throat clogging up with emotion. “I don’t know what his reaction is going to be, I don’t know if he will believe me-”

“Now come on Robert, you know Aaron.”

“I know but it’s still something that worries me!” Robert exclaims, sighing as he places his tea down. “And you know what...it’s because of him, my dad...he’s never going to go away....everything I do or say I can still hear him in the back of my head mocking me, taunting me...and I guess that scares me the most. Because he still in here.” He points to his head, exaggerating it to get his point across. “And I guess why I hate talking about what happened, because everything with him just comes back to the forefront.”   
  
Robert lets out the breath he had been holding as he turns his head away to keep his tears at bay, he doesn’t want to cry again. 

Sarah stares at her son, heart breaking, feeling emotional as she hates that Robert is still affected by Jack bloody Sugden years on. That man tormented his son, never loved him, compared him to other...and then when he found Robert with that boy...he showed his true colours, his true...disgusting colours.

He’s done _nothing_ good for this family.

“Jack...” Sarah grits out, her hand tightening around the cup as she keeps her anger low to talk about the man she married. “Jack Sugden was nothing, what he did was because he had his ignorant beliefs which no one else had. He never deserved any of us Robert...and don’t you be afraid of him...don’t let him get to you like before. Because you are stronger than you look Robert..”

Robert smiles softly “mum-”

“You have embraced yourself after so many years of hiding who you are...you become so confident in your sexuality and I am so proud of you for that. Don’t let your dad affect you...don’t let his words get into you head any longer because he didn’t deserve a son like you. He was pathetic, he thought he was this hard man that had this control on how you lived your life. But you have overcome that..and you have people around you who will tell you how great you are. Me, your sister, Sue, Aaron.” Sarah squeezes his hand hard “you don’t need to be afraid...because he’s not here anymore Robert..he can’t control you.” 

Robert breathes out a shock gasp as he takes in his mum words..what she told him. 

.. _he can’t control you_

That sticks with him, it becomes a part of him.

Even after he died he felt like his father still had a bit of control over his life. 

But he doesn’t, Robert has control of his own, he doesn’t make the decision for his dad, he does them for himself.

However it doesn’t mean that what happened with his dad magically disappears.

“Rob?” She presses on concerned after her son just sits in silence. “don’t go silent on me now.”

“I’m not..I’m not I..” Robert clears his throat, wiping his eyes as he sits up on the sofa. “Your right..,I know your right it’s just that my mind-”

“Doesn’t stop? Makes you think about everything?” She cuts him off gently, smiling when he nodshis head. “That’s okay...we can’t stop out minds sometimes, can’t stop them negative emotions and thoughts coming to the front of it.”

Robert gratefully glances at his mum. “Thank you mum, your always been there for me.”

“And I’ll always will be, because I’m your mum.” Sarah lightly chuckles “and well...you’ve been there for me when I’ve let Jack get to me so...we stick together alright?”

Robert nods, smiling. 

“And tell Aaron yeah? Don’t leave him in the dark about this...he’ll be there for you. And knowing Aaron, he’ll support you just as much as you’ve been supporting him. He cares about you...so so much.” 

~~~

Aaron closes the takeaway menu as he hears the front door of his house opening.

“It’s just me!”

Aaron lets out a grin, tilting his head as Robert comes into his vision “hey.” 

“Hey..” Robert smiles, beginning to take his jacket off as his eyes search the room “where are the kids, they upstairs?” 

Aaron shakes his head “No they’re staying over Cain and Moira’s for the night.” He opens up his arm as Robert walks to him and moves down to snuggle into his side on the sofa. “So it’s just us two.”

“Hmmm.” Robert tilts his head up from where its resting on Aaron’s shoulder, a teasing glaze over his eyes. “Whatever will we do.” 

“Well..” Aaron pecks Robert’s lips before he picks up the takeaway menu “I was thinking about a takeaway and a movie? Indian alright with you?” 

“Sound good.” 

“We’ll order in a bit.” Aaron snuggles down into the sofa, wrapping his arms around Robert and resting his head against his. Feeling the warmth and comfort of being snuggled against his boyfriend. “Did you finish helping your mum today?” Aaron asks after a few minutes of just silence watching the Tv.

“Nearly, most of the candles are packed but we still got a bit more to do. Been tying ribbon all bloody day my hands are starting to hurt.” Robert finishes the sentence off with a chuckle as he pushes his head more into Aaron’s body “missed you though.” 

Aaron smiles, face turning soft “missed you aswell..” he presses a kiss on the top of his head. “The kids missed you aswell, they wanted you at the farm to see the animals Cain and Moira have.”

“Is that where you went today then? Cain and Moira’s?”

“Yeah well I haven’t seen them in a while. And the kids wanted to see Issac and Kyle and I thought maybe it was time to see Cain and Moira as they were probably wondering how I’ve been.” Aaron rolls his eyes “I was being asked question after question over there.”

Robert looks up at him. “...You are okay though right?” 

Aaron smiles suddenly at Roberts concern “yeah I’m fine...great actually.” His smile falters as he hesitates on what he wants to say next...mouth opening and closing as his eyes move down to stare at Roberts face...he decides to just say it in the end. “I’m worried about you though.” 

Robert closes his eyes with a slow, long sigh, slowly pushing himself away so he was sitting up, clenching his hands together tightly as his gaze sticks to the corner of the TV.

Aaron follows him, sitting up so he was more upright instead of slouching. “Look I don’t want to push you, that’s the last thing I want to do. But clearly whatever happened to you get that scar affects you badly and I just want to help, I want to listen to whatever you-”

“ _It was my dad.”_

Aaron stops, freezes at Robert’s outburst of words. The way his face looks, so absent as he says them...the way he says them..so bluntly. 

It brings almost shivers done Aaron’s spine. 

But more than that, Aaron eyes are widened as he is in so much shock at what Robert has just said...his..his dad? He was the one that made that mark on Roberts back? Aaron couldn’t even form a sentence to respond “w-wha..your...your..”

“Yes Aaron, my dad..I’m pretty sure you heard it the first time.” Robert mutters bitterly, shaking his head immediately after “god I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”

“No no it’s okay..” Aaron cuts him off gently, capturing one of Robert’s hand with both of his, tenderly touching the skin. “It’s okay...take your time.”

“It’s just...it’s something I hate talking about..I hate talking about him.”

“And that’s okay...but I’m here to listen.” 

Robert takes a deep breath, glancing over to Aaron, seeing his face so open with worry and care, a small, encouraging smile on his face.

_Everything will be okay, Jack can’t get to him, he’s with Aaron and things will be okay.._

And with that running through his head...Robert just..lets everything go and speaks...

“I was always the disappointment with my dad.” Robert starts off, taking his time to gather his words, taking his time to figure out how he’s going to tell Aaron all of this. “It was always a love hate relationship...well more hate than love. I was never good enough, _everything_ I did was never good enough.” 

Aaron frowns to himself, squeezes Roberts hand to continue. 

“I was around fifteen, sixteen when I was discovering things about myself...my sexuality.” Robert explains, biting this lip before he speaks again. “We had this lad on the farm...dad hired him.”

There was a pause. 

“And you liked him?”

Robert thickly gulps, before he nods. “He was the first boy that made me feel all nervous, made me feel of these fluttery feelings that I have never felt for a boy before.” He chuckles as his mind sieves back to the days where he spend time with the farm boy “we used to have a laugh, and every time dad had a go at me for something..he was always there to comfort me. He was the friend I never had..and I felt something more with him..found him attractive.” 

One side of Aaron mouth lifts up to a half smile “Did something happen between the two of you?”

Robert nods after a few seconds “I kissed him one day, I had this sudden courage after a day of work. I took him to my room...we were.. you know..” he makes a gestures “close..things were getting intimate.” His chin begins to tremble, runs a hand down his face. “and then that’s when my dad walked in and...and oh god Aaron it was bad.” 

“What happened?” Aaron says, his worry growing when he sees tears beginning to brim in Roberts eyes, he shakes the hand that was in his when the blonde stays silent. “Robert?”

“He sacked the guy on the spot, told him to never come back. And me..” Robert begins to choke up at the end. “He told me that I wasn’t going to be that type of person under his household, that them people don’t belong here...and I guess he had to show that too..”

Aaron frowns deeply.

“He leathered me.” 

Aaron lets out a short gasp, his face morphing into shock, his eyes widening, his mouth dropping, this flare of anger rising in him at the thought of Robert being hit by his fathers hand. 

“He grabbed me and leathered me, wanted to teach me a lesson, make me see that I was wrong...and after that we never spoke about it again.” Robert whispers out, the tears falling from the tips of his eyelashes down to his face, wetting his reddened cheeks. “I had bruises for weeks, I hid it from everyone until my mum notice me wincing everytime I moved my back..that was the last straw for her then..they had a huge argument and she decided to take care of the kids by herself.” He sniffles “but that scar is a reminder..and I’ll always have that memory of how much my dad hated me..how I was never good enough to be his son.” 

“Robert..” Aaron croaks out, moving closer to the blonde as he starts to get emotional aswell, tears brimming his eyes. “I-”

“And you know what’s worse...it’s because I hid myself for so long because of _him_.” Robert quietly sobs out, he couldn’t stop now. “I buried who I really was for so long, became the person he wanted to me to be and, became this selfish, horrible person...and it didn’t even _matter_ , because he didn’t care..he never cared about me.” He tugs his hair frustratedly. “And it took a while to accept myself because of his words, his actions..it took me so long to actually be..happy with myself. How awful is that...my father made me feel like I was wrong, like I shouldn’t be this way. What kind of a father is that?”

“A father that didn’t know how amazing his son was.” Aaron tells him firmly, pulling him into his arms, letting the man silently cry into his chest. 

He needs to be the person who holds Robert together right now. 

He closes his eyes shut as his head rests on Roberts blonde hair, taking deep, slow breaths to calm himself.

He’s hasn’t been this angry in a while.

Just thinking about a sad, lonely teenager Robert thinking he couldn’t be himself because he wasn’t aloud to. Thinking about how much pain and hurt he went through denying who he truly was...burying it because it was something his father didn’t accept.

Hell...if Jack Sugden was alive right now...Aaron would be marching over there with clenched fists, ready to tell him straight. 

What kind of a father does this to his son?!

He would never..ever put his hand on any child, especially his own. So why did Jack, why did he think it was right to do so..to use his hands as a weapon to punish his son for what...liking boys...for being different. Aaron feels sick, knowing Robert was left with bruises, with this scar placed on his back because of the hands of his father. 

He’s upset that Robert had to go through much struggle to be who he is today. 

And he’s angry, man he is angry...because Jack Sugden is a ignorant spiteful man...who never deserved any of his family. 

Screw Vic and her local visits to their dads grave, talking to him like he’s the best thing, dragging Sarah and Robert along with her. Aaron wouldn’t let them any way near the stone after all the pain and hurt he cause them.

After _everything_ he put Robert through.

Aaron just wants to protect Robert more than ever, wants to take that hurt away.

He’ll start now, by telling his boyfriend a few comforting and supportive words. 

When Aaron feels like Robert tears are coming to an end, that he’s let everything out..and that’s when he begins to speak. “I’m so sorry this happened to you Robert, this never should of happened. He should have never hurt you for just trying to discover who you really are.”

Robert pushes away slowly, wiping his face. “We can’t change anything.” 

“Still..you were a young boy..he should’ve know better. He should’ve ignored his old fashioned beliefs and listened to you.” Aaron makes sure he has eye contact with his boyfriend before he continues. “But you know what? It’s his loss..because he doesn’t get to see this confident, amazing man that is sitting infront of me right now.”

Robert begins to shake his head “Aaron-”

“No Robert, remember when you told me I wasn’t a disappointment, well that’s the same for you aswell. Your brilliant, and he was mad not to see that.” Aaron states with such clearness in his tone. “You are caring, kind...you always know how to bring a smile to me and my kids faces, you always walk with your head held high..you know how to make the pasta from scratch...you don’t do good at character impressions..” that gets a short chuckle out of Robert. “That’s you Rob, that’s who you are..your amazing and if your dad couldn’t see that then it’s his loss, it’s his loss that he didn’t get to see his son grown into who you are today.” 

“For so long I pretended to be a person he wanted me to be...I just want to be happy now. I just want to be with you and the kids and not let him get to me.”

“He won’t get to you, I won’t let that happen. We’re happy Rob, we are, and he is not going to take it away from us alright?” 

Robert sniffles, nodding his head before he’s diving forward to press his lips against Aaron’s, both of them still emotional from the conversation, both holding onto to eachother tightly as they kiss with tears coming down on their faces.

Aaron holds on, digs his fingers into Robert’s hair as he moves his lips against Roberts. Pouring everything he is feeling into it, showing Robert through it how much he is cared for, how much he is loved by him and so many people.

Robert is amazing, and it makes Aaron sad that he doesn't feel like it sometimes.

“Listen to me.” Aaron whispers as they pull away, foreheads resting against eachothers. “If you ever feel down, if you have a day where everything gets to you about your dad, come to me alright? We’ll talk, we’ll cuddle, we’ll do whatever you want to do okay...seeing you like you were this morning.” He shakes his head “I didn’t like it, I was so worried.”

Robert nods, his hands coming up to cup Aaron’s face “I’m sorry about not telling you this morning.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, I understand why it was hard for you to talk about.” Aaron says “but you shouldn’t have gone through that, and I’m sorry that your dad made you feel so worthless.”

Robert lets out a tiny smirk “guess that’s something your mum and my dad have in common, making people feel worthless.”

Aaron shortly chuckles, he might not be wrong there. “yeah..I guess.” He presses a lingering kiss to Roberts lips. “But look at us, I think what they said just made us, as individuals much _stronger_.”

After they share a smile to eachother, Aaron moves his head so he could pull Robert into a hug, tightening his arms around him, pressing multiple kisses into his hair as they embrace eachother fiercely.

“Thank you for listening.”

“I always will listen Robert, I always will.”

Robert smiles to himself, the sadness and hurt he had from that conversation disappearing slowly, happiness and support taking over him.

He has the best people around him, especially the one holding him right now.

He’s all he needs to make him feel alright again.

They stay in eachother arms for a while, soaking into eachothers embrace, until Robert stomach begins to rumble, the crying making him feel more hungry than ever.

“What do you want?”

“Get me anything apart from a korma and I’m good..” Robert pats Aaron’s knee as he stands up “beer?”

“Please.”

Aaron watches Robert go with a small smile on his face, picking up the menu as he thinks how strong his boyfriend is, how a wonderful man he’s grown up to be,

And Jack, he never saw that.

He couldn’t help but glare up towards his ceiling, as if the sky was right above him, as if Jack was watching over them...and he thinks;

_Jack Sugden, you never deserved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re so close to the end of this story and I’m so sad aha :(
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron had the belief that his conversation with Liv would be better.....oh how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope everyone is doing good! 
> 
> hope you enjoy 💗

It was the next week when Aaron receives a text from his little sister...of course, it comes unexpectedly.

 **Liv** : can we talk? 

Aaron stares down at the phone with wide eyes, he’s shocked, of course he’s shocked. He haven’t heard from her since their argument outside of his house, where things were left on bad terms, where Aaron left her with _that_ warning. 

He hovers his thumb over the keypad, wondering what to type back.

Of course he wants to speak to her, he wants to begin to talk things through..try and see if there is any way that they can solve this..fix their relationship. Maybe she’s actually thought about it, thought about her behaviour and wants to make amends. Maybe she’s realised that she’s gone about this the wrong way and wants to apologise. 

But on the other hand, is it even worth it? Because she might just be the same as before, spit rude things about Robert and their relationship, tell him he’s forgetting Matthew...agree with what Chas and Paddy were saying about everything.

If she’s going to be like that, then Aaron’s not quite sure if he’s even bothered. He can’t go through the same thing with Liv, it would be physically and emotionally draining.

It kind of gets tiring, hearing the same thing over and over.

“Hey, Oliver asked if you’ve packed a Ribena for him?” 

Aaron locks his phone as he turns to see Robert by the kitchen door, he nods, holding up the drink box with a small shake. “Right here.”

“Good, he’s been pressing me all about it upstairs.” Robert laughs, moving closer “he needs all the energy he says, but I feel like he’s got enough energy as it is.” 

“He’s excited.”

“I know, I feel a bruise coming on my stomach from where he jumping all over us this morning.” 

Aaron chuckles, rolling his eyes at his boyfriends dramatics as he continues to pack the kids lunch.

The day was here where it was Oliver first football match with his school. Excitement has being running through the house all morning, Oliver wishing that time would hurry so he could go and play his match..happy to see his friends on a weekend..happy to play football and show them his new set of skills. 

Amy pretty happy about it all too, even though she doesn’t understand half the game.

Aaron...well he was happy to see his son in something he loves doing. He feels like he’ll see a new Oliver on the football pitch, a more confident one..confident in what he is doing while playing. He’s never seen his son play in a setting like today before, so he doesn’t know what he will be like.

But he knows Oliver is serious about his football, and he knows that will show on the pitch today..even if it’s a small match between two schools.

His phone goes off again. 

It’s Liv, pushing for Aaron to reply.

 **Liv** : Aaron?

Aaron lets out a small huff. 

“Everything alright?” 

Aaron sighs, turning his phone away from him and facing Robert. “It’s Liv,” he replies heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. “She wants to talk...but I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” 

“Oh..” Robert answers with an open face, his voice sounding almost surprised as he wasn’t expecting it. “Well maybe she’s thought about things..”

“Or maybe she’s just going to be the same as before, sprouting off anything and everything.” Aaron grunts, before rubbing his forehead. “I know I’m thinking the worst but-”

“You can’t help it.” Robert cuts him off gently “I mean what happened to you parents, what they said and then Liv following them and agreeing...you can’t help but be hesitant about everything. But..” he takes a step closer to Aaron. “You faced your parents-”

Aaron scoffs which silences Robert “because that went _so_ well.” 

“It did go well, because you stood up to them and told them what you feel and what you think...” Robert nudges Aaron “it’s not there fault their stuck up people with their obnoxious opinions and thoughts and don’t like seeing you happy and-”

“Alright alright I get it.” Aaron chuckles, shaking his head before he tilts it to rest on Roberts shoulder. “I just..don’t want to go through the same thing again.” 

“Well you won’t know until you do talk to her.” Robert says “and she’s the one that’s made contact with you..maybe she’s finally ready to talk. She can tell you what’s she’s feeling and you do the same...and hopefully you two can come together and sort this out.” 

“And what if it doesn’t work out?”

“Then...” Robert moves to stand infront of Aaron, hands sliding across his waist “we’ll deal with it yeah? Even if it’s us eating tubs of ice cream watching a crappy film on the telly, even if I have to a dance silly around the living room for you.” 

Aaron scrunches his face “now that will be fun to see.”

“Shut up, you love my dance moves.” 

Aaron lets out a happy hum, holding the back of Robert’s head as he brings him down for a small, quick couple of kisses, lips tingling at the touch.

“We’ve gone through a lot together these past few weeks.” Robert murmurs, lingering the final kiss on Aaron’s lips before he pulls pack, flicking the soft curls that rested on the others head. “I’m sure we can handle whatever your sister throws at us.” 

Aaron scoffs “I can handle her, but can you?” He retorts back lightly. 

“Well...” Robert makes a face “might just stand behind you, you can be my protective shield.” 

Aaron laughs, pushing Robert away “well cheers..” he shakes his head at Roberts cheeky grin and nods to the cupboard “grab me some crisps will you?”

“Salt and vinegar for Amy?”

“Yeah..and cheese and onion for Oliver.” 

The two begin to work as a team then, like they always do. Robert grabbing the things Aaron needed for the kids lunches. Aaron making them sandwiches for them while Robert fills up their named bottles with some squash.

They were in a mid argument about how to cut the sandwiches when the kids came rushing down the stairs. 

“What’s the problem if they are not cut in triangles?!”

“Well you don’t get a decent bite of everything in it for a start and-”

“Daddy!...Rob!” 

The two men turn to the kitchen door to see Oliver in his football kit, red and green to represent his school. A bright smile was shining on his face as he shifts on his feet excitedly. 

“Well look at you..” Aaron slowly reveals a grin towards his son as he drops everything he was holding on the counter to move and crouch down to pick his son up. “A proper little football star you are.”

“Yeah..look like your ready for the pitch already.” Robert smiles. 

“Is it time yet? Is it?! Is it?!”

“Woah slow down there bud.” Aaron chuckles at his son enthusiastic presence as he shuffles the boy in his arms to check his watch. “We have....about a hour left before we have to leave.” 

“An hour?” Oliver whines, a pout forming on his face. “Really?”

“Really, really.” Aaron mocks a pout back before he presses a kiss to Oliver head and lets him down. “I can’t make time go faster.”

“Why not?” 

Aaron laughs at how bluntly his son asked that question “because it’s not realistic.” He ruffles Oliver’s wavy hair, Aaron notices it’s beginning to grow out a bit. “Right, why don’t you go and show Robert your new football shoes yeah? I need to finish packing up these lunches.” 

“Yeah, you haven’t showed me yet.” Robert tells Oliver.

“They’re bright orange!” Oliver exclaims, the pout seeming to melt off his face as he runs into the living room to grab them.

“Bright orange?” Robert eyes widen as he turns to Aaron. “Is he telling me you _actually_ picked something bright and colourful for him?”

Aaron rolls his eyes as Robert chuckles. “Shut up, I wear colour.” 

“Yeah liked three different ones..that’s it.” Robert places his hand at the bottom of Aaron’s back, warming up the area, and Aaron gives him a glare before Roberts whispering in his ear. “Still look hot though.” 

And with a wink, a small lick to his lips, and a growing smirk...he leaves a slightly flustered Aaron as he walks out to find Oliver. 

Aaron sucks his bottom lip in, shaking his head.

Robert is such a tease sometimes.

It drives Aaron _insane_.

Shaking his head to remove the crude thoughts about the man he returns back to the task at hand.

But the phone is still there, the texts haven’t been answered.

Aaron sighs, nibbling on his lip as he contemplates on what to do.

Robert is right in what he was saying, she contacted him, she’s making the first move to talk...meaning she must have thought about everything right? 

She must have realised things and wants to make things right? 

Whatever the reason is, he knows he wouldn’t be able to ignore the messages and move on with his day. 

He’s willing to listen, if she willing to do the same. 

She might have words for him, but so does he. 

He picks up the phone to reply.

 **Aaron** : I’m out for the day, come round in the evening and we’ll talk.

He leaves it at that, pushing his future conversation with his little sister to the back of his head, focuses on the day ahead. 

He’s got a day out with his kids and Robert and a football match to enjoy.

~~~

They won the match.

It wasn’t a difficult game, both sides played well, but it was Oliver’s school that won the game in the end. 

It was three goals to one...and Oliver scored two of them. 

The three of them probably were the loudest while cheering for the young boy, eyes lit up, bright smiles on their faces, Amy wiggling happily in Roberts arms as Oliver had the ball. 

It was all worth it, seeing Oliver’s reaction to them cheering him on.

Aaron felt so proud to see his son glowing while playing on the pitch, sliding past the other players with ease, being a member of the team instead of an individual. 

He _was_ made for the pitch...you could see from the starting whistle. 

They celebrated after with a small picnic in the park, Aaron taking out the lunches he made for the kids, while Robert went to the cafe across the street to grab something for him and Aaron. The grass was dry enough to sit on, so they sat there with laughter and smiles while they were eating and talking.....and Robert pushing the kids on the swings while Aaron watched fondly. 

It was a good ending for a winning day.

They were home now, the kids tired from the days event. Amy was already gone, fast asleep in under her little purple butterfly duvet. Aaron was just tucking in Oliver into bed, the boy rubbing his eyes as he feels the tiredness hitting him. 

“You were so good today bud.” Aaron tells him quietly as he smooths out the duvet over him, smiling when Oliver gives him a wide grin. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It was so cool daddy!” Oliver beams as his eyes lighten up at the football match he played in. “I felt like a real football star.”

“You looked like a football star!” Aaron exclaims softly, ruffling the boys hair. “Could see you on the pitch anytime.”

“Really daddy?”

“Really really.” 

The young boys smiles towards his dad before he shuffles down into the covers. “I Love you daddy.” 

“Love you too.” 

“I’m glad Robert was with us today.”

Aaron stops his movements when he hears that, his face softening around the edges as he looks back at his son. “Yeah..your glad?”

“He’s great daddy” there’s a pause “I’m happy your happy, Robert makes us all happy!”

The father lets out one of the softest gasp, not expecting them words to come out of his son...his heart bursting at the words actually..making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

He feels happy knowing his kids adore Robert just like him. 

“Yeah..” he taps Oliver nose, chuckling as the boy scrunches it from the touch. “he’s a good one ain’t he?” 

Oliver nods, before he lets out one of the biggest yawns and Aaron feels like it’s the right time to let him get some sleep.

“Right get some sleep you little superstar.” Aaron kisses his head before he stands up, “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight daddy.” 

“Night night bud.” 

Aaron turns off the light, closes the door and heads downstairs to Robert..all with this soft, adoring expression on his face.

“ _I’m happy your happy, Robert makes us all happy!”_

Aaron lips lift up into a smile,

He really does doesn’t he?

“What’s that look on your face for?”

He doesn’t realise he’s made it down the stairs until Robert voice startles him, he blinks towards his boyfriend who was looking at him with a amused expression on his face. “What look?” 

Robert shrugs from his position on the sofa. “I don’t know..like you’ve gone all soft over something.” 

Aaron smiles as he uses his hands to lean against the back of the sofa. “Just...had a good day that’s all.”

Robert raises his eyebrows “yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Aaron lets out before he leans down to peck his boyfriend lips, leaving Robert with a bright grin as he pulls away. “You want a drink?”

“Yeah..just a water will do.”

“A water?... You sure you don’t want to branch out and drink something more adventurous?”

He lets out a chuckle as Robert rolls his eyes at him and makes his way into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a glass of water for Robert and a carton of orange juice for himself. 

“Mum thinks that Ellis wants to propose to Vic.” Robert says as Aaron hands him over the glass of water. 

Aaron eyes widen “woah..that’s a big step. Why does she think that?”

“Well..” Robert takes a big gulp of his water before placing it down. “Ellis and his brother Billy was heading into town today when mum caught them, apparently they were both stumbling on an answer on why they were going to town...then Ellis asked if I was around so he could talk to me and he never comes to talk to me for a casual chat.”

“Oh...the approval from the big brother, smart move.” 

“But the thing is it’s not like I didn’t see it coming.” Robert chuckles “Vic has been hinting to everyone how’s she’s ready for a ring on her finger.” 

Aaron snorts “don’t tell me she’s like already planned it out.” 

“She’s probs got a big folder of her dream wedding upstairs in her house.” Robert laughs before he smiles. “Them two deserve eachother so, as long as she’s happy I will be. And besides, Ellis is an alright guy for her.” 

Aaron makes a face, remembering the time he met Vic’s boyfriend on an evening at The Woolpack. “a bit of a softie though.” 

“Um..your a bit of a softie aswell, you two got on very well when you met him.”

Aaron laughs “okay, true.” He lifts the carton to his lips to take a drink of the orange juice, it makes Robert grimace. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that.”

Aaron shrugs “do what?”

“Drink from the carton, it’s very unhygienic.” 

Aaron snorts while making a face, a side to Robert he has seen before when Aaron does one of his bad habits. “Well sorry mr hygiene.”

“And it’s gotten everywhere on you.” Robert chuckles, nodding to him. “You got some all over you mouth.” 

And Aaron can feel it, the citrus flavour suffocating his lips and just a bit around it. But Aaron can’t be bothered to wipe or lick it away. “You saying you don’t like me with orange juice around me face.”

“No..” Robert laughs.

Aaron stands there for a moment, nodding to himself with lips pursed as he lets out a small humorous hum. Before a mischievous glint takes over his eyes as he takes a daunting step forward to Robert..

And the blonde instantly knows Aaron is up to something. “Aaron...no.” He chuckles nervously as he leans back on the sofa, he hold a hand up. “Don’t.”

“What?” Aaron acts innocent as he begins to crawl on the sofa over Robert. “You don’t want to taste this lovely flavour on my lips.” 

“No I- Aaron!”

But it was too late, Robert complaints lost in a series of laughter as Aaron lunges forward to plant orange juice kisses all over his face and neck, tickling Roberts sides to add a bit more fun.

“No stop..s-stop!” Robert giggles, trying to push Aaron’s hands away. “I’m ticklish, and your l-lips are st-sticky.”

“You..love..it.” Aaron says each words after a kiss to Roberts skin, a slow trail leading up to the blonde’s mouth.

“No..” Robert exaggeratedly whines at the back of throat before his lips get captured in Aaron’s, he glides his hands to Aaron’s face as they lips moved together. 

The orange juice wasn’t a _bad_ flavour if Robert was being honest.

“Oh..sorry.” 

The two break apart quickly at the new voice and Aaron lifts his head up to see Liv watching them from the living room entrance. “Liv!” Aaron gets up quickly, pushing himself to stand and wiping his mouth as he states “you should’ve knocked..or text.” 

“I did... you didn’t answer to both of them, and the door was unlocked.” Liv lamely explains herself, glancing between the two men. “See you were too _busy_ to answer.”

Aaron sighs, rubbing his forehead as this wasn’t the way he wanted to start things now..he wasn’t exactly prepared for this, he doesn’t know what to say...he’s not ready for what Liv is going to say.

But she’s here now, and Aaron can’t send her back outside so he has time to think. 

Aaron slides his hands into his jean pockets “You..you said you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah..” Liv nods, eyes flickering to the blonde man. “just the two of us.” 

It seems that Robert gets the hint. “I’ll head on upstairs...give you two some space” he awkwardly stands there for a moment, glancing between the two siblings, feeling like he sticks out like a sore thumb. “I’ll watch something upstairs, maybe have a shower..”

Aaron hides his smirk as Robert presses a kiss to his head. “Call if you need me.” He whispers before squeezing his hand and leaving the two siblings by themselves...just staring. 

Aaron was just finding it a tad awkward.

He clears his throat, breaking the somewhat tension that begin to rise in the room. “You want a drink?” 

Liv nods, before she moves with fast feet and pushes the door to the kitchen to enter it. 

Aaron takes a deep breath as he follows her.

With the look on her face, this conversation will be a long one. 

But maybe in the end, this conversation will be a good one.

~~~

Aaron’s and his little sisters relationship didn’t start off the best.

They argued a lot at first. Liv was snappy, never listened to her big brother, and always got herself into trouble. Which led to letters and phone calls from the school, arguments which led to slamming doors, and two grumpy siblings who didn’t know the word _communication_.

It was bad, it even caused fights between Matthew and Aaron...nearly led to a split. Because they didn’t know what to do with her.. because the younger sibling was getting out of control.

And Aaron couldn’t grasp onto his little sister to calm her down. 

But over the years, Liv seemed to grow a little..she became more confident in herself. She decided that she wanted to pursue a career in art, she actually talked to Aaron and Matthew...had a laugh with them, cried to them when needed. 

It was the three for a while, supporting eachother when they needed it most, growing closer together.

Even when the kids came in, Liv was still a big part of the family. 

When she started going down the road of alcohol, taking an addiction to it, Aaron and Matthew were her support through it, were the two people Liv could rely on even on bad days. 

When Liv realised she was asexual, she talked to Aaron and Matthew about it...well mostly Matthew. Who was her guidance through that part of her journey and told her everything was going to be okay.

It was the three of them against the world if you think about it, all three of them facing problems together. 

But then...Matthew died.

He was gone.

And Aaron knew it threw a spanner into Liv’s life, it effected her deeply, just like it did to him...they were eachother support for a bit, cried to eachother at time’s...before the sibling bond slowly was coming apart. 

Liv, moving forward and pushing herself in education to go to uni....Aaron, staying behind in his grief, feeling like no return. 

Liv becoming close to Chas and Paddy...Aaron drifting away from them. 

But they always talked, they always knew what to say....but it’s never been like _this_...

Quiet...awkward...playing with the mugs in their hands, drinking their tea...sitting across from eachother and not saying _anything_. 

Aaron hates it, hates that their relationship has come to this. 

He realises that they can’t stay like this forever, someone needs to start talking, Aaron desperately wants to know what Liv’s got to say. He sighs, pushing his tea away. “Liv are you actually going to talk to me or-”

“How are you?” 

It was a question that shocked Aaron...why...because it was so simple. Because he didn’t think that Liv would start this talk off so casual. He shuffles in his seat, taking a few minutes to reply, and he tells the truth, doesn’t hide his true feelings. “I’m feeling good.” 

Liv looks surprised “seriously?”

“Yeah..” Aaron nods his head, playing with his fingers on the kitchen table. “You know I’ve been spending time with the kids and..Robert. Out on little adventures..we went to see Oliver play football today.” 

Liv lets out a small smile. “Was he good?”

“Outplayed the lot of them...was expected really with my genes ain’t it?” Aaron jokes lightly, bringing a soft chuckle out of the both of them. Slowly, the atmosphere was returning between the two of them...it almost seemed to be normal again. 

But they were far from getting back to normal...weren’t they?

Liv eyes become teary as she speaks. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Yeah..I missed you too.” 

Liv shuffles in her seat. “I know my behaviour has been off-”

“Off? Liv I barely recognised you.” Aaron states, and he’s serious about that. In the past few weeks, months even his sister has become someone that he didn’t recognise, he didn’t recognise..this mean behaviour she had. 

“I had my reason Aaron.”

“Do you?” Aaron scoffs while making a face. “Do you have reasons that justifies treating me like crap, like a kid. Justifies following Chas and Paddy around and thinking just like them. Justifies shitting on my boyfriend and calling him all sorts when you _barely_ even know him. Oh, _and_ justifies you telling me that I ruined everything because I found someone else. You tell me you have reason for saying all that yeah?”

Liv lip begins to tremble. “Aaron-”

“Just _why_ Liv.” Aaron says “why? And don’t say anything that Chas and Paddy would say...what’s _your_ reason for the way you’ve been acting...because this isn’t you.”

Liv takes a deep breath, a few moments of silence before she begins to speak. “At first..I was shocked about everything. You..moving on, being with someone else, I didn’t think that would be something that you would want to do with you life..I thought you would just be a single father with your kids, live the best life you could have.” She thickly gulps “but then Robert was here...and you changed..you became a different person.”

“I didn’t change because of Robert if that’s what your trying to say.” Aaron tells her, her tone signalling that when she mentioned Roberts name. “He made me see things a lot clearer, he made me see happiness again when I thought I lost _everything_ , but he didn’t change me.” 

Liv scoffs “what? Made you see things clearer for you two jump into bed together.” 

“It’s none of your business what me and Robert do.”

Liv rolls her eyes, looking away.

Aaron sighs, _this is getting nowhere so far._ He rubs his forehead in frustration. “I just don’t get why you won’t get to know Robert Liv, he is amazing a-”

“He’s never going to be Matthew.”

Aaron freezes at her words, everything coming to a slow stop. “w-what?”

“That’s why I’m angry at you, that’s why I’m upset.” Liv spits out, almost angry towards her brother. “Because Matthew was _it_ , he was a part of this family. He was with us through everything.” 

Aaron closes his eyes, he knew in his gut that this has something to do with _him_.

“Liv...” Aaron starts slowly, opening his eyes to see Liv looking like she is going to burst into tears. His heart slowly breaks for her, but on one hand he really doesn’t need her tears right now. “I know how much Matthew meant to you-”

“No you don’t.” Liv cuts him off, voice cracking from her emotions building up. “I was lost, before I met you two. I didn’t know what I was doing, who I was. But you guys helped me through that..you and Matthew.” She sniffles “Matthew was always there for me, even when I messed up sometimes..we had this bond that was different from you and me. When I was upset in the middle of the night when you weren’t there, Matthew was there talking to me and making sure I was okay. When I was struggling with alcohol, Matthew was there _every_ step of the way, made sure that all alcohol was hidden from me, drove me to counselling. When I figured out that I was asexual, he talked to me, he researched so he knew stuff about it..he told me I was brave and that he was proud of me. I loved him, I loved him like another brother.”

“Liv-”

“And then, this _Robert_ comes in, and he’s taking over everything, replacing Matthew and you expect me to be okay with that?!” 

Aaron sighs, looking away as Liv carries on. 

“You expect me to be fine with things, you being happy with somebody else...well I’m not. Because this family we’ve built is now just gone.” 

Aaron closes his eyes as he tries to hide his tears away from his little sister. 

His heart hurts for her, it really does. Knowing the amount of pain she has because of Matthew passing... because of how much he helped her through the time they had together. What special bond that grew between them was quickly shattered after Matthew’s death.

But then she said about how Robert was replacing Matthew..and it spikes up anger inside of him. 

Because it’s _not_ that...it never has been. 

He’s always gonna have his life with Matthew in the back of his mind, it a life he’s proud of and it’s special..and how could he forget it when he got two little kids that he loves with all his heart from it. He created a life he thought he would have forever...and then he lost it completely. 

He thought there was no return. 

Then finding Robert, things slowly started making sense again...and he’s happy..he wishes his little sister can see that. He understands her hurt..but being like this..so stone faced and cold about the whole thing..he just doesn’t get it. 

Moving on is not replacing...moving on is not forgetting.

It’s just living your life without having that void anymore. 

And if Aaron wants to move on with a person, consider a future with someone else...it should be no one else’s problem but his own. 

He feels like he needs to tell Liv how much Matthew meant to him, how much losing him affected him and how finding Robert has made his life a whole lot better. 

He takes a deep breath, turning to his little sister with teary eyes. 

“Liv you know how much I love Matthew..” Aaron starts off. “We went through a lot together, we had up and downs, we had a fights and make-ups. He taught me a lot about myself, he was the first person that loved me despite all my flaws..he supported me, made me happy. I will never regret any moment I spent with him, because the life we built was brilliant..and I thought I would have that forever.” 

He tries to send Liv a sad smile, but it fails just a little bit as hot fresh tears begin to slip from his eyes. “But he’s dead Liv..he was taken away from us and we can’t be here grasping on to someone that’s not here anymore. I couldn’t keep up the life that we had together, I couldn’t keep waking up with my body and heart hurting each day because he wasn’t beside me.”

“Why couldn’t you?” Liv wipes her tears with a sweater. “Why, why did you want change? Why did you want to move on? To prove something to us...to spite us?”

“Because it was killing me each day Liv.” Aaron grits out leaning forward. “I had this weight on my shoulders I could never get off...I kept crying, I kept being sad and I hated it. I hated that I sometimes faked my happiness infront of others, infront of the kids. I didn’t like that person I was...I wanted to be happy...I wanted to start living my life again.”

“Well you seemed fine to me.”

“Because you didn’t look close enough to see me struggling.” Aaron scoffs, shaking his head at her. “you and my parents were the perfect little trio that were prodding and pricking me to get up and live each day. But I _couldn’t_..” he points to himself firmly. “I couldn’t because I still had the grief from my husbands death overpowering me and I didn’t know what to do.”

Liv looks down then, and Aaron doesn’t know if that’s from guilt or shame.

“And than I met Robert.” Aaron lets out a breathless chuckle. “Man he was a surprise to me, when I opened the door to him for his interview he wasn’t what I expected.” He smiles softly as he remembers that day, how flustered he was. “He noticed that I was struggling, he helped me with his words and comfort. He supported me when I cried over my parents treating me horribly, he was there when we went to Matthew’s grave. He was caring and kind and made me laugh, he made me smile again..he made me feel all warm and happy.”

Aaron wipes his tears away.

“And I guess along the way I realised my feelings for him.” Aaron tells her, watches as Liv face morphed into sadness and anger. “And I struggled Liv, I didn’t just take Robert straight on a date when my feelings were clear. I had thoughts circling in my head, I thought I was forgetting Matthew, I thought I was betraying him. I was so angry at myself...I even pushed Robert away at first when I realised my attraction to him. But..you know what Sue told me that made everything clearer...”

“What?” Liv replies bluntly. 

“That moving forward doesn’t mean that I’m forgetting him. Having fun again enjoying myself doesn’t mean that Matthew is going to be missed by _any_ of us..it’s just that my grief has run it’s course and I’m ready to take a step forward.” Aaron says. “And that’s what happened Liv, I dealt with my grief..I healed each day from Matthew’s death. And I was ready to take a step forward in my life...with Robert and...” he pauses. “I haven’t been this happy in two years.” 

“No..” Liv shakes her head, finding it hard to believe. “No you can never be that happy, not like with Matthew.” 

“Okay you need to stop this comparing business because that’s not happening.” Aaron tells her holding a hand up. “I’m not dating Robert and picking out the qualities that he has and comparing them with Matthew. They’re two different people.” 

“Tell me about Robert then.”

“....Uh what?”

“Tell me about him.” Liv says, sitting up straighter. “I want to know how he’s so different, why you like him so much.”

Aaron squints at her for a moment to see if there’s a catch in all of this. But when he finds nothing, just Liv waiting for him to speak.

So he speaks, he speaks about the little things that just make Robert who he is.

“Robert always got to have sugar in his tea, says a little bit of sugar makes everything a bit better.” Aaron smiles to himself. “He always got to sleep closest to the window, and he also likes the duvet wrapped around him like a cocoon even when it’s warm. He prefers to wear more warm colours than cool ones. He loves pop music, he sometimes enjoys the cheesy movies that are on the tv. He’s a secret nerd at heart.” He pauses. “He aways dances and sings along with the kids when they watch Disney films. He does Amy’s hair really pretty, he’ll bake a batch of cupcakes for Oliver class in school. He always make sure they’re okay and having fun, he always gives them big cuddles when they’re upset.” 

Aaron eyes become wet around the edge as he becomes more emotional talking about his boyfriend. “Robert knows me, he knows when to comfort me when I’m down, he knows how to pick me back up. He always got this tone of voice around me which makes me feel safe and comforted. He makes me laugh, he always brings the best out of people. He has a kind, caring heart...he’s someone that I enjoy waking up to every morning. He’s always there..and he makes stuff better and I..” he lets out a short gasp. “Liv he’s becoming _everything_ to me.” 

Liv begins to shake her head again as if he’s saying something wrong....and Aaron’s sick of her doing that motion every time he says something that she doesn’t like. 

“You know what’s so strange.” Aaron says to her, shaking his head with a scoff, leaning back in his seat. “My own kids can accept it, my three year old and five year old have been more sensible than you have been in all of this. They adore Robert, and they like that he’s more involved in our life. Heck, Oliver just told me that Robert makes me happy, makes everyone here happy. And it just blows my mind how _you_ can be more of a child than they are.” 

“They..they don’t understand-”

“ _What_ is there to understand Liv, that I’m happy..that I’m with someone that I actually like.” 

“They don’t get how upsetting this is for the rest of us.” Liv stands up “you don’t know what you put me and your parents through with all this...how much hurt we all feel. That you’re letting go everything that you built.” 

“What-” 

“And Matthew would hate this!”

Aaron scoffs with a hard roll of his eyes “do you not remember me _telling_ you that Matthew left me that video because I was thinking that exact thing. That Matthew would have hated all of this...he left me a video which made me know that it was okay to find happiness with someone again.” 

Liv pauses then, staring at her brother with heavy breaths before she replies with. “Show me it.”

“Show you what?”

“The video, if you want me to understand, show me the video.” 

And Aaron, he hesitates..because it’s sacred to him, and he wanted to keep it to himself, keep that video close to him. However he wants Liv to understand, he _really_ just wants to move past all of this. 

So he nods his head, and heads upstairs to find the video he neatly tucked away somewhere.

They both watch it.

Well...Liv does, Aaron watches her face from his position on the sofa slowly drop as the video rolls on, he watches as fresh tears stream down her face as she stares at Matthew’s face. He can see her body becoming more closed up as Matthew speaks about Aaron being happy again and moving on. 

Aaron doesn’t want to watch it again, doesn’t want to see his face, but he listens to it clearly. 

“ _And Aaron...if you find someone you want to be with..go for it.  
_

_It’s okay  
_

_I want you to be happy, always.  
_

_All my love, Matthew.”_

Aaron slowly grabs the tv remote to turn it off...and when he does he turns back to his little sister, rubbing his thighs in nervousness as he waits for a response.

He waits, 

And he waits...but he has to call out to her at the end. 

“Liv?” He pushes gently, edging closer “please talk to me.” 

“W-why..” Her voice is shaky, her mouth trembling as she says the words. “Why would he say that? Why would he be so calm and say stuff like that.” 

“Because Matthew wants what’s best for us.” Aaron tells her softly, he doesn’t want to be annoyed at her when she’s this upset. “He just wants all of us to be happy.”

He watches her close her eyes as her tears fall, and Aaron thickly gulps as he speaks again. “Liv I’m always going to love Matthew someplace in my heart. But I’m happy, I’m happy with Robert. He loves my kids, and he adores me just like I do with him and he would like to get to know you better and-”

“Do you love him?” 

Aaron’s takes aback “what?”

“Do. You. Love. Him.” Liv says, punctuating each word harshly, looking at him with fiery eyes. 

Aaron just blinks in shock for a few seconds. “I uh-”

“It’s just a simple question!”

But it’s not just _simple_ is it? It’s complexed. 

However....Aaron already admitted to himself that Robert is a person that he could fall in love with...and spending these weeks with him, having days out with the kids, moment by themselves when the kids go to bed...waking up with soft giggles and kisses every morning...moments where Aaron just stares and gets lost in Roberts green eyes...the overwhelming feelings of positive and loving emotions when just talking to him. 

Falling in love is sometimes a hard thing to do...but Aaron feels like it’s been so easy....because the journey of Robert and him getting together have been sort of stressful but... so joyful, and that’s what makes it all perfect. 

He is in love.

He’s in love with Robert. 

“Yeah, yeah I think I do.” 

And when he says that, he suddenly feels great..like his heart is about to explode with different feelings intertwining into one.

But Liv is a different story, hearing that her brother is in love with someone else other than Matthew is heartbreaking. The family she once had breaking a part bit by bit, and she can’t do anything about it.

“Liv please just give this a chance..” Aaron quietly begs. “Look I get you might need time to adjust to the changes but please just be happy for me. Understand that I’m finally myself again and that’s because I moved forward..we need to move forward in our lives to grow.” He wipes his nose with his sleeve. “Please Liv once you get to know Robert you see how much of a great man he is..you can see for yourself why me and the kids like him so much. Look..I’ve already lost my parents..to no ones fault but their own. But Liv I don’t want to lose you too.” 

Aaron stays quiet then, as he waits for Liv to reply..to say something..just to give him an answer. The wait was slowly killing him. 

“ _I can’t.”_

And Aaron just feels broken as he watches Liv get up from her seat and making her way out of the living room. He quickly jumps up to follow. “Liv please-”

“Please what Aaron!?” Liv snaps, turning back towards her brother. “I can’t do it! I can’t watch you live a life with someone else...the family we built just getting ripped apart because you couldn’t keep your hands off someone else.” She wipes her tears angrily as he brother just stands watching her in shock. “I can’t watch every photo in this place getting replaced by something else, I can’t watch the memory of Matthew fade away from this house as the weeks go by. I can’t watch them kids, who loved their papa so much call someone else it. I can’t watch Matthew being forgotten...because he was my family.”

“Liv he’s not going to be forgotten-”

“But he will in the future!” 

“We have to move on sometime!” Aaron snaps back, he takes a deep breath as he runs his fingers through his hair frustratedly. 

He doesn’t even notice Robert coming down the stairs because he heard voices rising in volume. 

“We have too..” Aaron chokes out, continuing on what he is saying. “Because it’s unhealthy to hold on, we have to deal with it sometime and move on. We have to let go of things we can’t change, and we have to heal and move forward. Discover things, meet new people, be with someone if you find that person again.” He takes a deep breath. “ _Am I that bad of a person for just wanting to be happy?”_

Her silence gives Aaron the answer. 

“Wow..okay then.” Aaron whispers, nodding to himself as everything just comes to still, reality kicks in. He has to turn away as his tears come crashing onto his face. 

“I can’t believe this!” 

Aaron turns sharply to see Robert at the bottom of the stairs, anger clearly shown on his face as he step infront of him. “Rob don’t-”

“No I ain’t leaving this this time.” Robert tells him firmly before turning back to Liv, confrontation at the front of his mind after hearing what she said. “You know I actually gave you the benefit of the doubt, I told Aaron that maybe you might have consider things...maybe thought about your behaviour and wanted to apologise and work things through. I actually believed that you wanted things to be okay again.” He scoffs “how wrong was I eh? Was your intention to come over and make Aaron feel even more worse.” 

Liv quickly shakes her head “no-”

“Look I know I’m not Matthew okay, I _know_ that.” Robert interrupts her, a much calmer tone taking over his voice. “I know how much he meant to a lot of people..I know how much he meant to you and what he did for you. I know how much he was loved, and I’m not here for anyone to forget about Matthew. I’m not coming here to replace him.”

“That’s exactly what’s happening thought isn’t it?” 

Robert sighs “I told the kids, if they wanted to talk to me about Matthew they could. I told Aaron if he has bad days he can come and talk to me and we’ll work through it together. Does that sound like someone trying to push them to forget..I don’t think so.” 

Robert pauses, taking a step forward to the young girl. “Look Liv, I care about Aaron and the kids so much. I’ve never been this happy before, I never thought about settling down..but meeting this family has been so great for me.” He gestures to her. “And I want to get to know you, I want to know Aaron’s little sister who goes to uni because she loves art, who’s gobby and snaps back at her brother cheekily. I want to hear about your adventures, I want us to get along.” 

Aaron eyes flicker between the two of them as he watches the scene unfold.

“Look I hate that I’ve somewhat cause this rift between the two of you..I don’t know what your problem is with me, but maybe if you tell me then we can figure out how to solve it.” Robert let’s out a small smile. “But can we just try and get along? For Aaron’s sake at least...I don’t like seeing him upset over any of this. He doesn’t want to lose you.” 

A few moments of silence takes place. 

“The only way he won’t lose me if he says goodbye to you.” 

Aaron lets out a loud gasp, and Robert has to step back from how viciously her words attack him.

“You think your little speech will work on me, the one you planned upstairs by yourself.” Liv says to him with bitter laugh. “Well sorry I’m not really big on speeches.” 

“Then get out.” 

Liv looks behind Robert with widen eyes, shock at her brothers words.

“He has tried with you.” Aaron grits out through the front of his teeth “and all you did was shoved it back in his face.” He moves to stand infront of Robert, facing his sister again at a suitable distance. “He’s not going anywhere Liv, not for a long time.” 

He stands with much more confidence. 

“We’re a team.” 

Liv eyes widen. 

“We’re a family.” 

Liv lets out a shocked gasp.... Robert was just as shocked because of Aaron’s words.

But the man himself, he was certain. 

“And if you can’t accept that, then..” he points to where the front door is “just go, cause I can’t be bothered by this anymore.” 

Liv lip trembles as she nods “fine!” She snipes at him, and with a final glare sent to the two men infront of her she walks out, her stomping of her feet drifting away, the slam of the door signalling that she’s gone. 

And Aaron thinks that this has hurt him much more than loosing his parents.

He thought she would understand, he showed her that video of Matthew hoping for her to realise that was he is doing is okay. 

But she didn’t, she doesn’t want Aaron to be who he is now...and that just makes Aaron sad.

He doesn’t cry again though, he’s sick of crying for people like that.

“Aaron I’m so sorry.”

Aaron sharply turns to his boyfriend with burrowed brows, confused. “What are you sorry for?” 

“Because..” Robert gulps, his eyes becoming teary “because your losing everyone because I’m here...because we’re together. I..I never wanted this Aaron..I just want us to be happy.”

Aaron shakes his head, he’s not letting Robert blame himself for any of this. He grips the man’s jumper in his hands tightly as he stands infront of him. “This ain’t on you okay? This is on them. _Because they want me to hold on to my past when all I want to do is move forward with my future.”_

Robert pauses before he lets a small smile rise on to his face. “You think of a future with me?” 

“Yeah...yeah I do.” Aaron moves his hands to place on the of the sharp jawline. “Please..please tell me I’m not alone in this. That your serious about this just as much as I am and-”

“When have I ever said that I wasn’t serious about this.” Robert cuts him off gently, placing his hands on top of Aaron’s, eyes deeply staring into his. “I...I just don’t want you to have any regrets.” 

“What regrets?” Aaron shrugs his shoulder so carelessly, because what was there to regret? “I’ve got an amazing boyfriend who I spend my days with, who makes me laugh, who I spent every night and morning with, who look after my kids and adore them intensely.” He smiles “what is there to regret about about? If my family can’t accept that, it’s there lost Robert. You being here beside me is what I want..for a long time okay?” He waits for Roberts nod before he tenderly kisses his lips “it’s you and me.”

“You and me.” Robert repeats in a whisper, his smile widening before his hands move to Aaron’s waist and his lips go back to Aaron’s, a much more deeper and intimate kiss this time.

Aaron arms wrap themselves around Robert’s neck. 

The words _I love you_ just perched nicely on the tip of Aaron’s tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really conflicted on what to do with Liv, I was in two mind sets..but in my notes for this story I’ve wrote down that Liv was selfish and wanting to keep that family she always had close...Robert joining that completely has ruined it for her. So then I immediately knew that this the way it was suppose to go. 
> 
> And...the boys are in love!! 🥰 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets a job opportunity from Cain, a celebration that turns sour, and a near confession..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you all are well! 
> 
> Thank you for the response on the last chapter, I’m so glad you enjoyed Aaron standing up to   
> Liv and were satisfied with it aha..
> 
> This chapter closes the small arc about how Vic pushes Jack onto Sarah and Robert. Now Aaron knows a lot, I feel like he would have a few things to say...
> 
> Also protective Aaron is my jam so your getting more of it haha I hope you enjoy! 💗

“I’m sorry about Liv.”

“Don’t stress about it, because I’m not.” 

“Still.” Belle continues on, picking up her crisps as her and Aaron talk in the lunch room, it was a quiet one today, not many people taking up space in the small dainty lunchroom, not the overpowering smell of strong coffee nearly burning Aaron’s nose. “She’s being selfish, she can’t expect you to hold on to the past when it hurts so much. Out of your parents and her I thought she would be more understanding.” 

“Yeah, well the truth is I think she was the worse out of the three of them.” Aaron admits sadly, even with the week gone by it still hurts a little just thinking about that evening with his little sister, it twinges his heart. But also, he feels remotely better not having that worry and anger about Liv anymore. “But you know what? If she doesn’t want to get know Robert and see how great of a guy he is them it’s her loss ain’t it?” 

“You’re correct.” Belle smiles, “and Robert is great, a _lot_ of people in this family can see that. I think even Cain said that he’s an alright bloke.” 

“Yeah only because he and Robert can gang up on me to tease me.” Aaron grumbles as he takes a bite of his sandwich, his mind throwing him back to a few days ago when they had tea over Cain and Moria’s house. It was nice, seeing some of his family _actually_ getting along with Robert and giving them, their relationship a chance. “I don’t know how they bonded, but they have, nearly talked for hours when we were over there.”

“Oh wow, Cain and Robert, the duo we never thought we needed.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes as that and it makes Belle laugh, small tiny giggles escaping her lips as she takes a few crisps into her mouth.

“Anyway..” Aaron sighs, changing the conversation “enough about me, how was your week off?”

“Surprisingly relaxing.” Belle tells him “no phone calls, no angry clients, not hearing the shrill of Chas’s voice flowing through the corridors.” 

“Yeah..lucky you for that one.” Aaron grumbles. His mum has been..unbearable lately. She snaps at everyone now, has a sharp bite in her voice...and looks at Aaron like she wants to dip him in Lava, like she wants the ground to swallow him up.

But Aaron just ignores, carries on with his day..because she’s not his business anymore. 

“She hasn’t said anything to you has she?” 

“No.” Aaron shakes his head quickly. “She’s actually listening to me when I told her to leave me alone. Just looks at me like she wants to push me of a large cliff half the time, can feel her eyes digging into my back.”

“She’s annoyed she hasn’t got her own way...I think everyone nowadays just ignores her, and she just gets angry and spiteful with everyone. Cain giving her a hard time aswell, chucking her with the harsh clients.” 

Aaron hums, and thinks this is the exact reason why he’s glad he cut his parents off...because of the behaviour his mum is showing around the office now. He’s guessing people ain’t sitting back and taking her behaviour...and that probably means she’s becoming the number one enemy here.

Aaron smirks to himself, some people _just_ call that karma. 

“Back to my week off..” Belle says, realising they have gone off topic. “It was nice to have a weekend in Wales with the girls, doing some shopping, drinking some cocktails...”

“No boy drama.” Aaron comments jokingly, but his teasing expression drops when he sees the look on Belle’s face and a form of protectiveness comes over him. “Has that bloke you were seeing said-” 

“It’s over, we’re done.” Belle states bluntly, twirling her now empty crisp packet between her fingers. “Men....sometimes just have no brains.”

Aaron sends her over a sad smile “I’m sorry Belle.” 

“It’s alright.” She shrugs, but Aaron can tell that it’s effecting her more than she’s showing. “you know I don’t think I was a hundred percent in it you know? And he wasn’t putting the effort in either so..”

“It’s still shit..” Aaron says, squeezing her arm to send her over a little comfort. “You’ll find someone better than him..”

Belle snorts “we all can’t find someone like Robert..”

“You can, he’s out there somewhere.” Aaron stands up, placing his mug into the sink. He begins to become soft around the edges of his face. “I mean he might come as a surprise...Robert was a definite surprise for me.” 

“A nice surprise?”

Aaron scrunches his face “it’s alright..he gives me remarkable cuddles when I want them.”

It makes the two young Dingles fall into chuckles, and before they knew it their time was over for lunch. They rushed to pack their things away before walking down the corridor back to their offices. 

“You finishing early tonight right?” 

Aaron nods. “Vic, Robert’s sister got engaged over the weekend so there’s a little bit of a party going on in the Woolpack.”

“On a Tuesday?”

Aaron snorts “There’s something going on every day in that Village, a party isn’t that big of a thing. And it’s only a meal and few drinks, something simple.”

“Well that seems nice.” She nudges his arm. “Already in on the family celebrations eh?” 

“When there’s a time I don’t have to cook and I get to see my boyfriend in his nice shirts...you bet your ass I’m going to be there.”

“Oi Aaron!” 

Hearing his name being called out he immediately turns to the sound to see Cain standing by the front desk. When making eye contact, his Uncle nods towards his office a few doors down, signalling Aaron to follow him.

He looks at Belle with burrowed brows “what’s he want?” 

“Don’t know..” Belle shrugs, before her eyes widen “maybe your in trouble about something.” 

Aaron exaggerates a big gulp, his face mockingly showing fear which sends them both into laughter. They walk their separate ways then, Belle sliding into their office while Aaron walks to Cain’s. Chuckling at Belle’s loud ‘good luck’ which was thrown out towards him. 

He’s not _that_ worried, if he is in trouble Cain just usually just tells him off for five minutes then sends him back in his office.

But it does make him think why he’s being called in. He starts asking himself questions. Has a client complained? Has he missed some paperwork? Has Cain realised that sometimes Aaron uses some of his nice and expensive coffee granules for his morning coffee?

Aaron definitely hopes it’s not the third one. 

His Uncle was sitting behind his desk when Aaron entered, filtering through some paperwork he had on his desk. “Take a seat.” 

Aaron slowly moves to sit in the closest seat to him, wrapping his arms around himself as he waits for his Uncle to speak up. 

“How’s everything with you?”

“Uh..yeah good.” Aaron replies. “Kids are doing well in school, me and Robert are going great.” 

“But how are _you_ feeling?”

Aaron leans back in his seat, his mind wandering where this conversation was going. “Uh yeah I’m good..brilliant really.” He admits truthfully with a smile. “I haven’t felt this great in months, feel like my life is sort of finally coming back together.”

“That’s good” Cain throws the piece of paperwork he was glancing at on his desk. Standing up, he walks around till he’s on the other side close to Aaron. “Because I have some news to tell you..” he leans against the desk “and I want you to listen.” 

“O..okay.” Aaron shuffles in his seat, the atmosphere around them becoming more serious. Like what Cain is about to tell him is really important. 

“Some big changes are happening around here.”

“Some big changes....what do you mean by that?”

“We’re expanding the business.” 

Oh....that wasn’t what Aaron was expecting. 

His eyes widen at the information that Cain has just told him. “W-wow okay that’s big.” 

“I’ve been thinking about branching out from the centre of town for a while.” Cain tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ve built so much from here, but I’ve been wanting to have another building from somewhere around the outskirts of Yorkshire. We have some clients around there who are interested in doing insurance with us, and we have the success to build on and expand.”

Aaron smiles “Cain that’s great!” 

It is great, he’s proud that he’s in business which is growing each day. More clients arriving with interest of the claims they have, more people with an interest of working _with_ them. 

When he was a moody young adult stomping into this building for a job, he never thought he would stick around for this long. He thought he would be out doing something else.

He almost glad that his younger self didn’t give up this job. That his moody self didn’t quit when things got annoying or snapped at anyone to get himself fired. 

Because at the end of the day, it’s pretty decent job.

But his smile drops and confusion takes over his face, because why was his uncle only telling him the news. Surely there should be some big meeting as this is such a huge step for the business. He frowns as he asks “why are you only telling me first?”

And Cain looks at him with a firm gaze. “Because I decided I want you to be the Branch Director of that building.”

There’s silence then, a brief pause of just Aaron sitting in shock as what Cain just said. Eyes widened, mouth wavering on words as his mind comes together to repeat Cain’s words in his head.

“Branch Director?” Aaron questions slowly “you mean like you want you to be in charge of what happens over there?” 

“I would be the main boss of the building, but I can’t be scrambling back and forth between this one and the one that I’m buying.” Cain explains “I need someone leading that place who I trust, someone who I know I’ll put all the effort in, someone that I can rely on.” He nods to Aaron “and that’s you.”

“Me?” Aaron asks, pointing to himself dumbfounded as he hasn’t come to terms with the fact that Cain is giving him this opportunity. “Well...Why?”

“Because your strong minded, you have put a lot of effort into this business over the years and I know you will be confident in all the decisions you make.” Cain pick up some sort of brochure that was on his desk “you won’t be alone, I’m going to ask Belle if she wants to transfer over with you aswell. So you won’t be just working with new faces in the building.” He passes the brochure over “here have a look.”

With a shaky hand Aaron takes the brochure off his uncle. Looking down at the contents of it he can see that it’s the building that Cain is looking to buy. It chic, more modern than the place they are working in now. Its close to where he lives. It’s not a big building, but it’s a building that can help bring a lot of business in..with the right atmosphere, with the right people working there. 

But Aaron was still hesitant on taking this new leadership role. He doesn’t know if he’s confident enough? Will he be able to make the final desicion, be a leader and take on a team with a strong mind?

“Are you sure..” Aaron pauses, taking a gulp as his fingers play with the corners of the paper. “Are you sure I’m the right person?”

“One hundred percent.” Cain answers quickly, “you know maybe I few months ago I would disagree on what I was saying, because you were still broken about Matthew’s death. But these past few months..” he pauses “these past few months I’ve seen you grow so much as a person, your more healthier, you’ve become more happier. I can see that your more confident and well minded about yourself, and that’s because you have people around you that don’t make the space around you toxic.” 

Aaron smiles, eyes becoming teary at the other blokes words. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m _proud of you_ , and I want you to proceed in this business successfully. So I want you to take this job opportunity because I don’t think I would want to give it to any one else..and I can trust you with this. I know you’ll do a great job.” 

“You...you really have that much belief in me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Aaron smiles brightens then, gripping onto the paper as he looks down at it with wide eyes. Thinking even more as the seconds go by that maybe he _could_ do this, that taking on this role wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

It would be a new experience, he would take a position in this business that he’s never taken before. Him and Belle could build up a nice little second home for Dingle’s Insurance, bring in new clients.

And...he would be away from his parents. Which would be the final thing that would make him feel free of his parents presence that still slightly surrounds him.

A new area, a new position, a new chance to show his skills that he’s learnt from working here for so long. A big chance to show his leadership.

“I won’t let you down Cain.”

“I know you won’t.” Cain pats his shoulder with a smile before walking back around his desk. “I have every faith in you to make Dingle’s insurance even more successful.”

“Thank you, for trusting me with this. For giving me the opportunity.”

Cain smirks from his seat at Aaron’s face. “alright, don’t make things soft now.” He nods to his door “get out there and back to work.”

Aaron grins, chuckling under his breath. “yes boss.”

He leaves Cain office with that grin on his face, a new sense of joy, a new sense of a position of leadership..and a new sense of belief.

Because if the boss believes he can do it...well maybe he can take on this job with a spring in his step.

A Branch Director eh?

He immediately calls Robert to tell him the brilliant news.

~~~

“To Vic and Ellis!”

The rest of the table repeat the cheer as the raise their glasses to the happy engaged couple..everyone with bright smiles, everyone with happy expressions spread across their face. Even the kids who were on the other table next to them clapped loudly for the couple. 

Robert raises his glass as he glances over at his little sister, smile widening at how much she’s glowing as she looks down at her ring on her finger. 

He’s happy for her, he really is. 

He always knew she was someone that wanted to settle down. When she was younger she always went on about how she wanted to find her prince and live a happy ever after. She wanted to be in that white wedding dress walking down the aisle towards someone she loved.

And she gets to have that special wedding now, with someone she loves, with Ellis. 

At first when meeting Ellis Robert had some sort of protectiveness over his little sister. It’s natural, he didn’t even know the bloke at the start of their relationship, he wanted to figure him out through glares and questions to see if Ellis was an alright bloke. 

And even though Robert wouldn’t admit this to Vic’s now fiancé, but he’s actually good for her. They bring light to eachother faces, Robert can see how much they love eachother.

And like Aaron said before, he’s a bit of a softie with a great heart. He know Ellis will take great care of Vic.

“You alright?”

Robert breaks from his thoughts to turn his head to Aaron, who was watching him with wondering eyes, a hand gently squeezing his thigh. “Yeah I’m fine..” he smiles towards him, moving his hand to place on top of Aaron’s. “Just happy for them.”

“Yeah they do seem loved up don’t they.” Aaron comments, glancing towards Vic and Ellis. “Ellis looks likes he’s on cloud nine.”

“Well he’s in love, as some people say. He was always keen on Vic, always tried to horrendously flirt with her across the bar at work.” Robert laughs before he nods to the other side of the table, where an older woman who has similar features to Ellis was talking to his mum. “Also I think he’s happy because his mum surprised him aswell.”

“Yeah..” Aaron looks around “I didn’t expect this many people to be in here though..I mean it’s a Tuesday.”

Robert glances around as well, seeing many members of the village come in for their weekly drink at the pub. “Yeah well Tuesday’s are usually the days when people come in for a casual drink.” He looks back at Aaron before nudging his arm. “And hey, Vic’s engagement isn’t the only thing we’re celebrating tonight.”

Aaron turns to him with confusion written all over his face.

Robert smirks “Mr Branch Director.” 

Aaron lets out a small laugh, smiling as Robert comes forward to press a small kiss onto his lips, humming in delight as their lips come together. It wasn’t too passionate for people to stare at, but it was comfortable for the two of them, relaxing into eachother as they pull away. 

“I’m really am proud of you you know?” Robert murmurs. He told him that multiple times on the phone when Aaron rang him with excitement in his voice about his new job position, he told him how proud he was and happy he was for Aaron. Saying that he deserved it and was excited for him to have this opportunity. 

Hearing the excitement and happiness in Aaron’s voice made Robert heart soar. 

“Yeah?” 

“Of course I am.” Robert tells him. “This is a new exciting opportunity for you.”

Aaron shrugs, nibbling the bottom edge of his lip “I guess I’m just a bit nervous..I’ve never taken on a somewhat leadership role before.” 

“I think your more ready for a job like that than you know.”

Aaron tilts his head “I was hesitant at first, but Cain tells me that I’m apparently strong minded and I have the confidence to become a leader in this business.”

“And I would say he’s correct in what he’s saying.”

Aaron gently rolls his eyes “of course you would say that...your my boyfriend.” 

“I would probably still agree if It was the first time I met you.” Robert says with a smile “look I believe in you, and I’m happy for you....and we get to celebrate this together with a few drinks.” 

Aaron hums. “Mhmm.” He edges closer to Robert, a playful innocent look on his face. “maybe...we could..I don’t know..celebrate at home aswell?”

Robert raises his eyebrows, “oh.” He turns more to Aaron, a playful smile written on his face. “And _what_ did you have in mind Mr Dingle?”

Aaron’s smirk, the flirty, mischievous look in his eyes tells him all really.

“Okay...I have a kids pizza and chips.” 

“That’s me! That’s me!” Amy perks up with a wide grin, waving her hand towards the chef so excitedly it makes the adults chuckle.

Aaron smiles fondly at his daughter as he pulls his hand away from Roberts “I better go and cut up her pizza for her.”

“I’ll do it.” Robert tells him, pecking his cheek as he moves to stand. 

“You sure?”

“Positive.” 

He watches as Robert goes to the kids table and helps cut up Amy’s pizza into small little triangles. Watches as he makes the kids laugh, watches as Oliver tells Roberts he’s thirsty and the blonde man carries him to the bar to choose a flavoured squash. 

A small chuckle interrupts his trance, and he turns to see Sarah watching him with a smirk on her face.

“What?” He asks her confused.

“ _Oh, I wasn’t that smitten over him._ ” Sarah jokingly mocks the words Aaron said to her that time at The Mill with a deep voice, impersonating him and his actions,

Aaron laughs “shush you.” He grins as he turns his now flustered face away from the woman.

Okay...maybe he was a _bit_ smitten about Robert at the start..but he _definitely_ is now. 

Because he’s in love ain’t he...and love makes you feel a whole lot of things.

The evening carries on, everyone eating their food, everyone having a few drinks. Laughter filling the pubs atmosphere, people telling stories. Vic going on about how she got engaged and the plans she already has for the wedding. Amy and Oliver joining them after their food, each child sitting on one of the men’s lap as they watch the adults talk around them.

Robert was helping Amy do some colouring, Aaron was playing a game of ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’ with his son.

It was a good evening to celebrate the new milestone in Vic and Ellis life.   


However the night suddenly shifted.

Because of course, things had to take a turn...it just _had_ to go downhill didn’t it? Vic just _had_ to mention Jack...just mention the one person that _no one_ wanted to hear.

“I wish dad was here, you know to celebrate with us.” 

They were back at The Mill now, the kids upstairs asleep in Roberts room, the adults down stairs spending a couple of more hours together. Aaron and Robert cuddled up on one sofa while Vic and Ellis were cuddled up on the other. Sarah making herself comfortable in the armchair, blanket draped across her lap with a glass of red in her hands.

They went through a bunch of topics through many conversations that were flowing naturally across the room.

Then a comfortable silence came over the warm lit room, and Aaron was just to ask Robert if he was ready to go.

He was really starting to get keen for their private celebration.

But then Vic said _that_ , and everything just comes to a standstill.

Aaron can feel Robert tense up against him, see his hands begin to clench and unclench against his thigh. He immediately links his hand with Roberts, squeezing it tightly to show that he’s here. 

“I miss him a lot sometimes you know in these moments.” Vic carries on, as if she hasn’t notice the tension that has risen in this room, the very much uncomfortable tension. “I wish he was here you know to celebrate moments like this, to watch us grow.” 

Ellis throws an arm around her fiancé “I’m sure he would be proud of you.”

“He would be proud of all of us.”

Robert sharply inhales, squeezing his eyes shut as he turns his face away. Aaron worriedly looks to Robert before looking over to Sarah who was wearing the same expression as him. He sighs quietly, squeezing his boyfriends hand for support.

He doesn’t get why Vic couldn’t see how talking about Jack effects Robert.

But no, she continues on.

“He wasn’t the best man.” Vic says, twirling the stem of her wine glass, looking into the liquid that remained in it with a sad expression. “But somewhere that man had a good heart, he loved all of us.”

Robert scoffs, shaking his head, making Vic look up at him with wide eyes.

“He did love us Robert.” Vic edges forward in her seat “he loved you.”

Robert chuckles bitterly “Vic, I don’t know where your placing me in your imaginary world...but he never loved me, he never wanted me as a son.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I think I pretty much know what I mean Vic!”

“Hey..” Aaron intervenes, moving a hand to the back of Robert’s neck..massaging the skin in that area in hope to calm Robert down. He gives Vic a pointed look “let’s just _change_ the conversation Vic yeah?”

“Aaron’s right..” Sarah adds in, placing her wine glass down. “Jack ain’t a great topic-”

“So what?!” Vic exclaims sadly, glancing between everyone. “I’m not aloud to talk about dad now!” 

“We ain’t saying that..” Aaron grits out, a slight growl under his breath as his stare turns much harsher towards the women. “But you are _clearly_ not reading the room right now.”

Vic seems to ignore Aaron’s comment and slams her wine glass down, snatching her coat from the back of the sofa “well I’ll just leave then shall I?” She huffs, standing up. “God just because you has some little bad memories with dad-”

She stops.

The whole room stops.

It feels like time has just frozen for a few seconds.

“I’m sorry...little bad memories?!” Robert turns sharply to her, interrupting her harshly as he stands up slowly, anger and hurt showing across his face. “So you’re saying that all the hurt I went through, all those thoughts of me not being good enough, me trying to hide who I really was each and every day was because of some bad little memories?!”

The whole room becomes quiet then, watching as Vic slowly begins to realise what she says. Her face widening, her mouth opening and closing as she doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to come back from this. The guilt, shown clearly on her face.

Aaron just sits there almost seething with anger, just wanting to protect Robert more than anything right now. But he lets the scene unfold...he lets them talk for now.

“I...I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Then what did you mean Vic? What?!” Robert scoffs in belief, rubbing his forehead. “You just don’t know when to stop do you, you just have to keep going on and on. Shove dad in me and our mums faces when all we want to do is move on with our lives, for that man to be in our past for him to remain there. Push us to talk to him or go to his grave when we clearly don’t want to.”

“But he’s always going to be a part of our family!”

Robert snorts “to you maybe, but he’s never going to be a part of mine.” 

Vic lets out a tiny gasp “why would you say that?”

“Why would I...” Robert shakes his head in shock. What doesn’t she _get_? “You think I’m gonna think about that man in my life after everything he did to me..” he points to Sarah “after everything with mum. You don’t get it Vic, you had the good memories with him..but me and mum..all we have to remember the trauma he brought over us. You never understand us Vic, you never do!”

Robert sighs, not wanting to be in this room any longer. He grabs his coat from the back of the sofa. “I’m going out for some fresh air.”

“Rob..” It was too late for Aaron to reach out for his boyfriend as he already had stormed past everyone and out through the back door, slamming it shut with force. It leaves the rest of them, Sarah and Ellis looking uncomfortable in their seats, Aaron suffocating with anger, and Vic, who just looks on in shock, tears falling from her face.

“Well..” Sarah is the first to speak, chugging down the rest of her wine, placing it down on the table firmly. “Guess the celebrations are over.”

Vic mouth wavers “mum..I didn’t mean-”

“You know Robert doesn’t like speaking about Jack.” Sarah snaps at her firmly, “you _know_ how he feels.”

“And you just couldn’t help but push could you?” Aaron adds in. He has the urge to say something to her, a urge to protect his boyfriend. “You just couldn’t help yourself.”

Vic turns to Aaron, frown evident on her face. “You didn’t even know our dad!”

Aaron scoffs, sitting up in his seat, he knows a lot. “Robert has told me things, so I got a pretty good idea on who he was. And do you know what I think? I think Jack Sugden is a scumbag, that had his own ignorant beliefs, who hurt everyone else around him and made everyone else life a misery in the process.” 

“How dare-”

“And you want to keep up the image of Jack Sugden alive, make him seem like he was a glorious man. Well if I was you I would have chucked his name into a fire pit ages ago.”

Sarah turns to him “Aaron it’s alright-”

“No it’s not alright Sarah!” Aaron stands up with heavy breaths, glancing between the two women. “It’s not! After everything you two have been through because of that man, you both shouldn’t have to place him in your life if you don’t want to.” He turns back to Vic “But you, you push them speak up about him..you make them go to his grave and listen to you ramble on about how good of a man he was when he clearly wasn’t. They want to put that man and the misery he brought behind them but you always push it back to the front.”

Vic eye widen “I don’t push them to do anything!”

“Oh, so you _convinced_ them then.” Aaron retorts, exaggerating the word ‘convince’ just to show how sarcastic the word was. “You know what they went through Vic, they’ve told you the pain they went through..and after all that I thought you would be more understanding in all of this.” 

“You don’t know how I felt when they told me, when Robert told me what dad did.” Vic cries our “it broke my heart.” 

“So then why do you do this?! Why do you push them when they are clearly uncomfortable talking about Jack, to see him at the cemetery.” Aaron sighs, “look Vic I know you want to remember your dad..and you can, you’ve just got to realise that Robert doesn’t want Jack to be in a part of his life. It all becomes too much for him.”  


“He told you that?”

“You can see it on his face if you realised!” Aaron exclaims, his frustrations rising. “If you just looked at his face for one second, you could see the hurt and the uncomfortableness he feels whenever he gets mentioned.” He pauses, takes a deep breath. “He still has trauma from the day you know, he gets bad days when his dad takes over his mind and he thinks about what he said and what he did. Do you really think that doing what your doing is helping?!”

“I...” Vic stammers, eyes frantically looking around the room. “I didn’t know.”

“No because you never asked.” Aaron grits out, “and you know what, it was because you just wanted this big family get together. You just said screw the others and I’ll just be selfish and not consider other people’s feelings!”

It was then that Ellis steps in. “Mate, tone it down yeah?”

“No, I will not tone it down _mate_.” Aaron spits out, pointing to the door that Robert walked out of. “Because that man means everything to me! And I will protect him to the end of the earth just so he wouldn’t experience the pain he went through with his dad again, just so he doesn’t have to think about it.” He pauses “I don’t want to see that sad look he has in his eyes ever again, I don’t want him to relive that pain his dad put him through because you just want to talk about him. I don’t want to see that look on his face when he told me what his dad did to him again. If I can protect him from Jack Sugden then that’s what I’m going to do. You really think that talking like Jack is some loving father is gonna help him? Just _think_ about this Vic yeah, just think about what your doing and how its causing him more pain than relief.”

He leaves it at that, giving Vic a hard glare before he walks away from them all and follows Roberts direction to the back door. When he gets outside, he mind begins to panic when he can’t see Robert immediately. He just wants to see him, he just wants to hold him in his arms and whisper comforting and sweet words to him.

“I’m over here.”

Aaron turn his head quickly to see Robert sitting on the wooden bench that’s placed just outside the house, at the entrance of the garden. He almost lets a sigh of relief when he sees him, his shoulders relaxing. “I thought you ran off somewhere.”

“And what? Leave you in there..I wouldn’t do that.” Robert sadly smiles at him as Aaron comes down to sit next to him. Robert sighs, leaning his head back against the wall as he closes his eyes. “I just needed to get away.”

“You okay?”

“I guess.” Robert murmurs, opening his eyes as he turns to Aaron. “I know Vic gets upset when we argue about our dad, because I don’t want to talk and she does. But she doesn’t know how I feel whenever he’s mentioned, his name gets spoken and I just feel pins sticking into my back.” He looks down at his feet. “And anyway, it’s not like it’s the first time she’s mentioned our dad today, it’s been constant little digs.”

Aaron sighs, having a small feeling in his gut that Robert’s sharp reaction wasn’t from just what Vic said in there. He squeezes his hand “well she had it coming then didn’t she?” He tells Robert, making eye contact with him.

Robert groans, throwing his head back. He’s starting to feel a bit guilty for the scene caused by his frustrations “but now I just feel bad, she’s just got engaged..of course she’s allowed to think of her dad being here.”

“Robert if it’s making you uncomfortable she should’ve realised that.” Aaron says softly, before he leans back with a chuckle, scratching his beard. “And anyway, think I’ll be off the wedding invites now.”

Robert frowns, speaking slowly. “why..what did you do?”

Aaron pauses, pursing his lips before he says “I kinda...just had a few words with her. Told her that she needs to consider your guys feeling because she clearly doesn’t understand the pain you two went through. That she shouldn’t push you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“W-why did you do that?”

“Because I’m sick of that look in your eyes whenever he gets mentioned, it twists my heart.” Aaron looks down at their linked hands nervously, he brings his other one across to play with Roberts fingers. “I just want to protect you.”

Robert smiles softly at him, thinking in his mind that he likes seeing this protective side of Aaron. Likes knowing that he has someone by his side. But then he sighs, pushing away from Aaron and standing up. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Shouldn’t have what?”

“Said something.” Robert turns to him with a watery smile. “Jack’s her dad, she’s allowed to mention him.”

“But not constantly Robert.”

“I know it’s just...” the blonde sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “We’re celebrating her engagement...I should’ve just left it, I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“Robert I think you’ve been wanting to say something to her for a while.” Aaron tells him with honesty. “When we went to his grave, the day before you told me that you and your mum didn’t want to go but you were going because Vic was pushing you in some way. You don’t have to feel guilty for saying no, that you don’t want his presence in your life. Vic shouldn’t make you feel guilty.”

“But then we shouldn’t be angry if she wants to talk about him.”

“I told her that she can talk about Jack, I just think she needs to be more considerate about your feelings, and your mums.” Aaron stands up, coming up to face Robert. “Rob, when you told me what your dad did...my heart broke into pieces. Finding out that you went through so much pain and you faced it all on your own for a while just makes me so mad.”

Robert sucks the bottom of lip inwards “Aaron-”

“I never want to see you like that again, I never want to see you uncomfortable because of your dad, I never want to see that dull look in your eyes, the pain across your face when you told me what happened. I wish I could take all the pain and hurt you got because of your dad because you never deserved it but I can’t, but I can’t help but try.” Aaron takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts for a few seconds. “You know if Vic wants her dad here, you know thinking about it maybe I wished he was here too...because I could look him in the eye and tell him how amazing his son became to be.”

Robert shakes his head “Aaron I-”

“How wise, strong hearted and kind he become. How he’s always been considerate of others, how he always wants to put everyone interest first, makes sure that everyone is happy.” Aaron carries on, the words that have been captivated in his head now falling from his tongue. “I wished I could tell him that you always bring light to my kids life, that you made me feel like the best person I could be, that you have a bright smile on your face nearly every day and I adore it. I wished I could tell him that him trying to change you didn’t work, that him making you feel worthless didn’t work, because you are loved, and cared for by so many people...and you have become so much stronger because of him.”

“I-”

“ _You mean everything to me!_ ” Aaron gets out, he delivers it with so much emotion that he doesn’t even feel the tears falling from his eyelashes onto his cheeks. “I am so lucky to have met you, to even have you by my side as my boyfriend. I’m so so lucky Robert.” He wipes the wetness around his nose with his sleeve. “So I’m sorry if I went a bit too far with Vic, if I shouldn’t had said anything. But I just want to protect you, I just want to be happy, I just want us to-”

He gets forcefully cut off by Robert’s lips pressing hard into his own, body close, large warm hands cupping his face. He reacts immediately even if the force of Robert coming towards him made him stumble. His hands grip onto Robert’s jacket as they lips move with passion and care. Aaron breathes him in, holds on to Robert like he doesn’t want to let go.

“You mean so much to me Aaron.” Robert breathes out when the pull away only by a centimetre, they were still so close. “You have no idea.”

They stay close, sharing eachother warmth, breathes mingling into one, bright smiles on their faces as their foreheads remained connected.

It was like a scene from a movie if you were looking outside in.

And Aaron, he just wanted to say those _three little words_ that he’s been keeping to himself for so long.

His smile widens, tears streaming down his face, hands holding on tighter to Robert. “Robert..Robert I lo-”

“Boys!”

The words get cut off by the sound of Sarah’s voice, the both turn immediately to the women, breaths heavy against the gustily wind. “Everything alright mum?” Robert calls to her.

“Amy’s calling for you.” Sarah tells them loudly, “Or the both of you, think she wants some cuddles.”

The boys sigh, sadly they pull away from eachother, words left unspoken. “I’ll go up, we better head off soon before it gets too late.” Robert tells him, squeezing Aaron’s arm before he moves. “I’ll get them ready to leave alright?”

“Okay..” Aaron says with a small smile as Robert walks past him, disappointment sinking in his stomach.

He was so close...he was so so close.

But maybe it’s meant for another day.

When Aaron gets back into the house a few seconds after Robert, he realises that it was only Sarah that was downstairs. “Has Vic gone?”

“Yeah..” Sarah picks up the glasses from the table, “think after your words and mine she’s realiseda few things.”

Aaron sighs, shuffling on his feet as he moves closer indoors, feeling a tad of guilt. “Sarah I’m sorry about tonight I-”

“Oh you don’t need to apologise.” Sarah waves a hand to cut him off. Walking to the kitchen she dumps the glasses into the sink before she turns to him. “Robert was upset, you defended him..there’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“I just don’t like seeing Robert or you freeze up over Jack, he’s not worth it.”

“Oh definitely not worth it.” Sarah says with a huff, moving her hands to her hips. “And I found a way to deal with it, to handle Vic more like...but I appreciate you saying something to her.”

Aaron smiles. “It’s no problem.” He gives it a few moments before he moves further into the kitchen with a sigh. “I just wish she understood that’s all..understood her brothers feelings.”

“We all wish that, unfortunately its Vic. And I know she’s my daughter and I love her but sometimes you need to snap for her to realise what’s she’s doing.” Sarah chuckles “and besides, at least I know my son will be protected by you after all this.”

Aaron smiles softly as he leans back against the fridge, arms crossed over his chest. “I’ll always protect him, make him happy.”

“Good.” Sarah tells him, a smile growing on her face. “he’s lucky to have you, really.”

Aaron disagrees.

“Nah, think I’m lucky to have him.”

“Your _both_ lucky to have eachother.”

Aaron chuckles, nodding his head....okay..he’ll settle with that.

“I love him.” He admits to Sarah, who’s face lighten up at his words, who smiles just as wide as he’s smiling. “I really love him..Sarah.”

“Does he know?”

“No.” Aaron shakes his head, not telling Sarah about how the words were almost out there before she interrupted. He scuffs his feet on the tiled floor, shrugging his shoulders. “Just haven’t found the right time..it’s a big thing ain’t it, loving someone.”

“Yes... it’s big, but it’s also wonderful.” Sarah squeezes Aaron’s arm when she gets close. “And between you and me, I think my son feels the same way.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows “you think?”

Sarah lightly scoffs “With you two giving heart eyes all the time when your together, I would say I’m ninety percent certain.”

Aaron laughs, leaning his head back against the fridge as Sarah walks away from him. His stomach doing fluttery somersaults over the fact that Robert might love him, he might feel the same way.

It leaves him with rosy cheeks and a bright grin plastered onto his face.

He even keeps that expression on the way home. Just thinking about it all, thinking about maybe Robert being in love with him, thinking about his feelings aswell, it just makes him feel all kinds of good.

It makes Robert look at him with burrowed brows.

“What you smiling like that for?”

“Hmm..oh nothing.” Aaron shakes his head in quick motions, moving one hand off the wheel to link his hand with Roberts.

“Righttt.” Robert drags out the word, confusion showing on his face more clearly. “You expect me to believe that.”

“Maybe I’m just happy that’s all.” He brings Robert hand to his lips, pressing a few delicate kisses against the skin, keeping his eyes on the road as he drives.

Robert chuckles, shaking his head “weird..” he murmurs softly as he rolls his head to the side to look out the window.

Aaron bites his lip to hide his smile this time, placing their linked hands in his lap as he continues to drive home.

And he doesn’t let go...he _never_ wants to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try and upload every Tuesday because it’s one of the days where I don’t have much on! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have a romantic evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, hope you are all doing good! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter, it’s a big one! 💗

Aaron decided today he was going out for his lunch, and he decided to take a trip out and visit one of his favourite people, especially since he received a phone call saying that she had an small accident.

“Sue, you need to be more careful.” 

“Oh hush you, it’s just a fractured shoulder, I’ll live.” 

Aaron rolls his eyes, shaking his head at the old woman as he places both cups of tea he just made down on the kitchen table. Getting a phone call from Martin a few days ago saying that Sue had taken a fall put a whole lot of worry on Aaron. Even though the bloke told him that Sue was okay, that there was no need to worry and there was no need to drive to the hospital..Aaron couldn’t help but think of the worse case scenarios. 

It took a lot of convincing from Robert to stop Aaron from speeding up there to see if she was _really_ okay.

Thinking about Sue being injured and in pain upset him a lot, because Sue means a whole lot to him.

But sitting next to her now, and observing her right shoulder which was in a sling, he realises it wasn’t that bad..and in a few weeks Sue will be up and doing all sorts again. “How long you got to keep it in a sling for?”

“Four to six weeks.” Sue says with a upset scowl of her face. “I have to miss my line dancing, and my Latin classes.”

“Aww...well I’m sure your feet deserve a rest from all that dancing you’ve been doing.” Aaron teases, laughing softly when Sue gives him a glare. “How did you even fall anyway?”

“Well..” Sue sighs, leaning back against her chair as she explains. “I was wanting to change the house around a bit..and Martin was going to do it over the weekend.” She rolls her eyes. “But you know me and my patience...so I decided to change some of the painting around on our walls. Me and my clumsy feet tripped over the coffee table and I fell straight to the floor...glad Martin was just outside and was able to hear me.”

“Yeah well I’m glad he was here too, it could’ve been a lot worse.” Aaron says “you should’ve called me over if you wanted help with decorating..me and Robert would’ve come over.”

“No..” Sue shakes her head instantly “you two have them kids to look after.” 

“You do know that we love coming over here and spending time with the two of you. You wouldn’t have annoyed us.” Aaron squeezes the old woman’s hand. “Just be careful..I don’t want you with anymore broken bones and fractures.” 

“Oh don’t worry about me, got a long way to go yet before my body conks out.” 

“Well good, because I need you here for your words of wisdom.” 

They both share a laugh at that, relaxing back into their seats as the afternoon sun shines on their skim, giving their skin a slight golden hue.

“Anyway...how’s everything with you?” 

Aaron swallows back the gulp of tea he had just taken before replying. “Yeah, everything is great. Kids are fluttering around the house doing god knows what with bright smiles on their faces. Preparations are starting to be made on the new location at work..”

“Ah yes, Martin told me about this, said you told him over the phone. Branch director huh?” 

“Yeah..” Aaron breathes, twirling his cup in his hands. “A new position in the business. Very nervous to be doing it but...everything’s slowly coming together and I’m quite ready to bring new people into business with us..it’s time to start freshening things up.” 

“That’s the spirit boy.” Sue pats his arm. “In that mindset you’ll be getting clients in left right and centre.” She smiles at him with pride. “I’m proud of you, I feel like you were made to be in some leadership role, I feel like you‘ll bring a lot more into the business....unlike _some_ people.” 

Aaron snorts, stating sarcastically “wow Sue, don’t know who your talking about there.” 

“Has she been giving you any more trouble, because I swear-”

“Sue you have a fractured shoulder, your in no state to be throwing warnings around.” Aaron laughs before she went off on a tantrum about his mum. “And besides, I’m over it Sue..I’m really over it. If her and Paddy and Liv don’t want to anything other than complain and try to control what I do with me life then that’s them. And I’m somewhat glad I’ve left them behind to grow and be happy with Robert...to be happy with myself.”

Sue smiles “good. Because who needs people like that in their life eh, all they give you is hassle.” Her smile widens when Aaron agrees with a nod. “Speaking of Robert, is he doing okay?”

Aaron becomes soft in his face, a gently grin rising on his face...it something he realises happens a lot now when his boyfriend name gets mentioned. “Yeah..he’s doing really good. He’s with his mum today...buying plants for their garden because Sarah think it’s needs a few bits as it’s looking dull. You should’ve heard the conversation last night when Sarah came to ours about the meaning of plants.” He chuckles to himself. “It was funny, but Oliver was intrigued with the conversation so..”

He takes another sip of his tea, not noticing the look Sue was giving until a few moments after. She was watching him with squinted eyes, as if she was trying to figure something out. “What?”

“Nothing..nothing” Sue replies with a high pitched tone that it makes Aaron even more suspicious, he gives her a look until she confesses. “Okay fine..” she sighs in the end, holding her tea with her left hand. “There’s just something about you...there’s this new look in your eyes when your talking about Robert..but I can’t seem to put my finger on what it is.” 

Aaron breathes out a smile while shrugging his shoulders, he thinks he knows what she’s talking about. “Well when your in love, things change about you don’t they?”

Sue gasps with excitement, her old eyes lightening up “you love him?”

“Yeah Sue, I really do.” 

“Oh my boy!” Sue opens her arm that wasn’t in a sling. “Come here and give me a hug!”

Aaron tries his best, leaning forward for a small hug, trying to mind Sue’s right shoulder as he gets pulled tightly into her left side by Sue. She squeezes him tightly, smacking a kiss to the top of his head. “Ooo I’m so happy for you!” She lets him go back to his seat with a wide smile. “Does he know?”

“No..” Aaron shakes his head. “Well I was going to tell him over his house but Sarah interrupted me..and anyways, thinking about it. I think I didn’t want to tell him like that.”

He realised a day or two after how he was kind of grateful for Sarah interruption. Because he didn’t feel like it was the right way to tell Robert. Emotions were heightened that night because of what happened with Vic, and Aaron realised how he didn’t want to blurt it out against the wind.

He wants it to be special, because it is something special...telling someone you love them.

“You want to to all romantic with it?”

“Maybe.” Aaron shrugs, “the kids are with Cain and Moira tonight, so I was thinking of doing something for Robert this evening.” He smiles “we haven’t really had a proper night together you know for a while, just us two.”

“Aww.” Sue coos, “now I think that would be lovely.”

Aaron scrunches his face “ain’t it a bit cheesy though..me confessing my love in a romantic setting.” 

“Can be..” Sue hums, squeezing his hands with a smile. “but after everything you’ve been through I think being cheesy can be alright. I remember Martin told me he loved me on the Eiffel Tower.”

“You’ve been to Paris?!”

“Mhmm, it’s the city of love ain’t it?”

Aaron tilts his head, his face showing an expression of ‘well, there we go then’ as he takes another sip of his tea..slightly colder now he left it for a bit.

He thinks though, cheesy can be okay at times.

He’s already forming ideas on what to do in his head for his evening with Robert, he’s thinking of doing something at home, something relaxing, something the both of them can enjoy. 

He doesn’t know why but he likes doing stuff like this for Robert.

“You know it’s weird...I thought I’d be absolutely terrified when I figured out that I love Robert, thought I would have a massive freak out somewhere.” Aaron admits to Sue. “But it feels amazing you know, it feels like nothing can stop us now.”

“And nothing will stop you.” Sue tells him simply. “Love is a wonderful thing, and it’s the best feeling you can have at times.”

“I feel different loving Robert though, not like I was with Matthew..and this is me not comparing the two of them but it just how I feel, I can’t really explain it but...it’s...it’s different.”

“Well Matthew and Robert are completely different people, defiantly different personality. And you love them for different reasons.” Sue shrugs “ain’t a bad thing, it’s just the way our body, mind and emotions works but..” she squeezes his hand “but your _happy_ , and I haven’t seen this bright smile on your face in ages. So don’t be reading in between the lines and just live your life with Robert okay...because that man is the best thing to you.”

“Yeah...” Aaron smiles, his face becoming warm. “he is the best isn’t he?”

“Hmm, sometimes I wish my Martin could pick some tips from your lover but....oh well.” She teases, smiling when Aaron chuckles into his drink. She points to the living room. “Right...can you grab me those design books from in there. I need to do so reading.”

“Sue..” Aaron gives her a look “Martin told me not to let you read any designing books because he knows you’ll want to start decorating straight away...and you need to relax until your shoulder can get better.”

“Well Martin can piss off.” Sue grumbles grumpily “been around me like a swatting fly these past couple of days.”

“He’s just worried.”

“Yeah..I know.” Sue rolls her eyes at her husbands sweet worries about her before she swats Aaron’s arm quickly and sharply, causing Aaron to recoil back with a soft ‘ow’. “Now come on, quickly grab them before he returns from planting his tomatoes.”

Aaron chuckles, beginning to stand. “If I get in trouble..”

Sue scoffs “you won’t get in trouble, not with him being such wet-wipe at times....Oh, can you grab a cupcake he made..feeling something sweet right now.”

Aaron smirks as he walks away, calling back. “Anything for the patient!”

“Oi, don’t start with that now. Your sounding like Martin by the minute.”

~~~

“And that’s it for this meeting...so get out of here and enjoy your weekend!”

With Cain dismissal of the meeting there was a number of scraped back chairs and murmured voices as people from the office begin to make their way out of the meeting room. People discussing plans for the weekend, gossip being shared, and laughter being heard from down the corridor. 

Aaron watches and hears all of it with a small smile on his face.

He thinks that maybe _this_ is what he will miss when he moves to the new building, the atmosphere and crowd he’s fitted himself in...grunting to Graham as he goes on about his train collection to Aaron because he thinks Aaron is interested in it, humorously watching the small spats that happens in the lunch room..the sometimes enjoyable conversations he has at lunch time with people around the office. The arguments about which sandwich filler is the best, or who’s had the most angriest client today.

You know, the simple office conversations.

But new opportunities came to him, and Aaron wasn’t going to say no because he will miss the office banter that sometimes happens here.

In two to three months if things go well... Aaron, Belle and a few new members of ‘Dingles insurance’ will be in a new building bringing in new clients..and Aaron’s starting to feel more ready than ever.

Maybe it’s because people have so much confidence in him...it’s showing him how maybe he can place himself in this new role and adventure he’s about to take.

He quickly begins to pack his things away for the day, ready to head home to plan his date with Robert tonight, ready to spend some alone time with his boyfriend...to kiss him, hug him, touch him...to tell him how he really feels.

He feels like he can’t hold it in any longer.

“Any plans for tonight then?”

Zipping up his jacket, he glances up at Belle through his eyelashes who was waiting for him at the end of the briefing table. He smiles “kids are with Cain and Moira, so romantic night with the boyfriend ain’t it.”

“Ooooh wine and dine night is it?”

“Thinking more of a movie and pizza night.”

“Well look at you being all romantic for a Friday.” Belle teases as they begin to walk out of the meeting room. “Anyway I was thinking maybe we can visit the new building sometime next week, just so we can suss the place out and-”

“If Cain had the smartest of brains he wouldn’t let you two anywhere near it.”

The two of them stop in the corridor. The cold, bland voice of Chas putting a stop in their tracks to get out of here and head home. They both share a look to eachother, both of them having a gut feeling that it wouldn’t be long before Chas had her say. They both turn slowly, but sharply to the woman behind them who had a fixed scowl on her face.

“I’m sorry.” Belle raises her eyebrows, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t see how this is _any_ of your business.”

Chas seems to ignore Belle’s response, her eyes glaring at her son infront of her, a standoffish stance to her body. “So.. _romantic evening_ with the boyfriend is it?”

Aaron lets out a small scoff, watching her closely, he knows she’s looking for a fight. He has no idea why because she’s suppose to leave him alone and not bother in his life anymore.

But here she is....and Aaron, he’ll bite back, just a little.

“Yeah it is..” he replies with a sharpness to his tone. “Don’t see why it something that bothers you?”

Chas shrugs “I’m just saying, he must not be feeling the affection off you if you still have to plan these tiny romantic events.”

Aaron scoffs out a laugh, how ridiculous is she being? “Or maybe, I’m doing this stuff because I appreciate my _boyfriend_ and want to do nice things for him. Because we’re happy.”

He hides his small smirk when he sees the small grimace on her face from mentioning how happy him and Robert are.

 _Good_ , he thinks smugly, _squirm all you like, it doesn’t bother me anymore_.

“And anyway, this ain’t about me and Robert. This about the new future for the business.” Aaron continues, nodding to her “so go on, say what you got to say. I’m all ears.” He turns to Belle, knowing it’s a confrontation between him and his mum only, he doesn’t want Belle to be dragged into this “go on, I’ll see you on Monday.”

Belle shakes her head, eyes fiery towards the older woman. “I’m not leaving you with her, not with the bullshit that about to come out of her mouth.”

“Now excuse me young lady you-”

“Belle it’s fine..” Aaron gives her an honest smile, cutting Chas off from making a harsh remark. “I can handle her don’t worry..and don’t you have a hair appointment to get to?”

The young girl sighs, glancing down at her phone to see the time... she really did need to leave now if she was going to make it. “Yeah I guess..” she squeezes his arm as a goodbye, “good luck.”

And with a final glare towards Chas Belle walks away, her heels getting quieter and quieter until she was out of site...leaving the two fiery people facing eachother in the corridor. 

Aaron takes a deep breath, try to control his temper.

“Aww ain’t that nice, you having loads of little bodyguards protecting y-”

“Stop it mum!” Aaron snaps, bringing her to complete silence. He shakes his head in disbelief “I don’t know why your doing this, since your meant to be leaving me the hell alone.”

“You think I can leave you alone after the news I just received” Chas sneers, edging closer. “Branch Director? How stupid is my brother being giving _you_ that job...your not fit for it.”

“Oh..” Aaron smirks slightly, folding his arms across his chest “am I not?”

“Not even in a million years would I think of giving you that position.” Chas spits out. “You..you haven’t got the qualities and skills to be put in that position. You haven’t been working here long, and the only reason you got this job in the first place because I had to convince Cain to give you a chance! He should’ve never given this job to you, a person that has no qualities of being a leader. Of making decisions.”

“Right..” Aaron mockingly chuckles. “And you have all those qualities do you?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Then what _are_ you saying huh? What?”

He stares at his mum with a hard stare as his mum remains silent. Aaron doesn’t know why this has started, doesn’t know why she has the nerve to come up to him and shout out how wrong it was for him to be given this job.

But he realises, if he looks close enough, he could see the jealousy reeling off his mum. That she was this upset that she didn’t even get asked for this opportunity and Aaron did.

Like Cain was going to ask her anyway...when his uncle specifically told him that Chas was never on the list for the job...she was never thought about through this whole process.

“Do you want to know why I was chosen?” Aaron asks.

“No not really.”

“Well too bad, cause I’m gonna tell you anyway.” Aaron shrugs carelessly, a smug grin rising on his face because he doesn’t care. “It’s because people trust me, people have faith in me to succeed in this business even further. After growing up in this business, Cain and other people think I have the skills to become some sort of leader there. And if they trust me, then I trust myself and believe in myself that I can do this. I am much strong minded then you think I am and people actually like me and consider me a good person.”

“Well I-”

“And you know what I think aswell, why your here right now?” Aaron cuts her off, gesturing to her standing infront of him. “It’s because your bitter, and jealous..and you just want to degrade me because you haven’t got your own way.” He shakes his head at her. “It’s pathetic, and it’s sad...it’s really just sad.”

Stunning her into silence, he decides to end this conversation here and now. He doesn’t want to talk to her, he doesn’t want to be near her right now.

He’s realised that how much healthier he feels without having a toxic presence around him, how happier he feels.

He thought through these weeks he would regret cutting his parents off, when actually it’s done him a whole lot of good. 

“So now I’m gonna go..” Aaron points to where the exit is. “And I’m going to have nice evening with my _boyfriend_ , and I’ll just leave you with this negative energy your giving off....” he begins to walk away “..no wonder people are tired of you.” 

“What do you mean by that?!”

“Figured it out yourself!” Aaron turns back to her, a smirk painting his face “Or don’t, I don’t care what you do anymore.”

With that final sentence lingering, he finally takes a step away and continues to walk forward, his head held high..confident as he walks away. 

He doesn’t look back once, he doesn’t feel the need to.

This feeling, this winning, happy feeling he found inside of him.....this feeling is good.

~~~

Robert was arriving in a few minutes, and Aaron was looking around to see if everything was in place.

When he told Belle that he was thinking of a pizza and movie night, that was exactly what Aaron was planning to do. It something relaxing and comfortable for the both of them, something to bring them back down to earth from the hectic week.

It also can be a little romantic too, and he knows Robert won’t say no to some pizza and a movie..and a chance to cuddle up close to Aaron.

He sets everything out. He’s pushed the sofa back a little, giving him room on the floor to place down the duvet and some pillows from the bedroom infront of it. He grabs some extra soft cushions aswell for comfort, and threw over a fleece blanket just it gets colder later on.

The coffee table was pushed to the side, two pizza’s that he ordered from Domino’s arriving in the nick of time placed on it, warm and ready to be eaten. He bought loads of snacks too, sweet things more than savoury because of his boyfriend love of sugary things, there was also a few beers too, placed neatly on the table next to food.

He also lit some candles around the place, just to enhance that _romantic_ feel.

He had the tv ready, Netflix already up on the screen. But for now the only sound that could be heard was the music coming from the small radio.

He needed a bit a music, to calm his nerves.

Why is he nervous? He doesn’t know...but it’s them little butterflies that flutter in his stomach every time he spends some time alone with Robert.

He’s feeling like that time on their first date, where he was all nervous but giddy with excitement. He likes that, he likes that Robert still keeps him on his toes.

He was fluffing up the cushions, just double checking everything when he hears the door open.

“Aaron?”

At the sound of Robert’s voice, Aaron shots up from his crouched position. He clears his throat “I’m..I’m in the living room.”

He hears shuffling from the front hallway, and Aaron suspecting Robert is taking his shoes off and hanging up his coat.

He taps his foot impatiently against the floor, wanting to see Robert’s reaction to what Aaron has planned. 

“I have had the longest da...” Robert begins to say as he makes his way into the living room, trailing off before the end of his sentence as he notices the setting infront of him, notices Aaron’s nervous but sweet smile. His eyes widen at it all as he asks slowly “what’s...what’s all this?”

Aaron shrugs, making his way towards Robert as he tells him softly “just wanted to do something for you.” 

Robert face becomes more gentle as he stares at Aaron with the most adoring eyes. His eyes flicker over the setting again, feeling his heart beat stupidly fast. “For me?”

Aaron hums, tugging Robert close as he pulls him into a ‘hello’ kiss. Robert hums happily, hands going up to lightly touch Aaron’s neck.

“The kids are over Cain and Moira’s.” Aaron murmurs as he pulls away. “I thought we could do something together, we haven’t had alone time...just the two of us in a while.”

Robert chuckles “so that’s why you told me to dress comfy.”

Aaron eyes work up and down Roberts body to see him wearing joggers and a long stretch jumper..that really enhance nearly everything on the man’s body. “Well you cant really be comfy in jeans and your questionable patterned shirts can you? And anyways...” he purses his lips, eyes lingering on Roberts body before he flirtatiously looks up at him through his eyelashes. “You do look good.”

Robert rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face shows that he appreciates the compliment. “You find me good in anything.”

Aaron laughs while stepping back “yes I do, not a crime is it?” He reaches for Roberts hand, squeezing it before he tugs Robert along. “Come on, I’ll let you choose the first movie..and we better eat before our pizza’s get cold. I got you your favourite.”

Robert raises his eyebrows “my favourite?”

“Well I ain’t touching your pizza with all those mushrooms on it.” Aaron grumbles, making Robert laugh as he moves the duvet to get comfy underneath it, feeling all warm and fuzzy because he wasn’t suspecting this surprise from Aaron.

“I’ll make you like it one day.”

“Mhmm, we’ll see.”

They settle down under the covers then, Robert pressed up against Aaron’s chest, Aaron’s arms around him. The pizza was in their laps, box open ready for them to eat....

...and the first movie begins.

It was a comedy, a film that Aaron and Robert has been wanting to watch for a while. They cuddle closer together to watch it, chuckling to themselves at the funny moments throughout the film while taking mouthfuls of the delicious pizza,

Well Aaron found his pepperoni one delicious, he doesn’t know how Robert can like his mushroom and ham one...mushrooms are a big no no to him.

It was half way through the short, enjoyable film when they begin to talk to eachother. Pizza boxes and bottles of beer placed at the side of them, blankets more securely wrapped around eachother. It wasn’t that the movie was bad, it was actually quite good despite the rating Netflix had given it. But Aaron was slightly missing talking with his boyfriend, those small conversations, the ones that don’t mean anything but underneath can mean a whole lot. 

It seemed that Robert was thinking the same thing, as he begins to ask how his day has been.

He immediately tells him about his confrontation with his mum.

“What?” Robert frowns, glancing up at him from his position on Aaron’s chest. “I thought she was leaving you alone?”

“Yeah well she just had to have her word about my job position didn’t she?” Aaron scoffs, shaking his head. A small smile settling on Aaron’s face when Robert plays with his hand that was draped across his front. “Don’t stress about it, I told her to do one.” He scratches the back of his head. “It just sucks you know, a few years back she would’ve been so happy and proud of me for this....and now she’s just bitter.”

Robert trails a hand up and down Aaron’s arm in comfort. “Don’t let it get to you.”

Aaron snorts “I’m not...what she does or says doesn’t get to me anymore.” He sighs, slightly feeling the annoyance of it all. “and it’s frustrating because Oliver’s birthday coming up in a few weeks..and I’ll know she’ll say something..and I know Oliver going to ask where his nan is and..”

“Hey.” Robert squeezes his hand, looking up at him with kind eyes. “Oliver will have a great time despite his nan being there or not alright?” He waits for Aaron to nod before he nestles back down into his chest. “Besides, you better get ready to spend since Oliver wants a zoo in the garden for his birthday.”

“Yeah..and who gave him that idea?”

“I....I have no idea who your talking about.”

“Righttt..” Aaron chuckles, shaking his head because it was Robert. He left the kitchen one evening while the kids were doing homework and talking about the zoo with Robert, for him to come back to Oliver suddenly wanting a zoo in the garden for his birthday.

Robert obviously said something and his son took it the other way, the little bugger.

“Anyway enough about my mum, don’t want to be talking about her for the forceable future.” Aaron says, using his hand that was free to nudge Roberts shoulder. “How was your day?”

And that question makes Robert groan, throwing his head back. “If I have to hear one more thing about plants, about how much water they need and what angle to place them I’m going to scream.”

Aaron eyes crinkle because of the loud laughter that escapes his lips as Robert continues on.

“We were there for nearly _three_ hours Aaron, three?!” Robert huffs dramatically. “my mum and the guy that was helping us kept horrendously flirting with eachother I wanted to gauge my eyes out.”

“So you didn’t buy any plants then?”

“Oh we did.. _too many._ ” Robert says. “Swear my gardens going to be like a jungle.” He brings Aaron’s arm that was around him closer. “And then I had a few drinks at the pub with Bernice.”

“Bernice?” Aaron raises his eyebrows “everything alright with her?”

“Yeah..well...” Robert tilts his head. “She’s in a crisis at the moment.”

“What crisis?”

Robert sighs “she think she’s in love with her new boyfriend.”

Aaron freezes a little.... _love_....a topic and a feeling that’s been circling around him for days now, a feeling he just wants to scream towards his boyfriend but didn’t know when the right moment was.

Robert continues on, not noticing Aaron freeze, not hearing Aaron head thud louder as his head was on his chest. “It was the overall conversation, she was sad, then she was angry with herself. Then she started looking up quotes on google for some weird reason and started to read them out to me.”

Aaron doesn’t have clue why this has suddenly perked an interest in him. “What...what did she tell you?” He asks slowly.

Robert looks up confused “you really wanna know?”

Aaron shrugs innocently, eyes glancing between Robert and the TV, trying to make everything subtle. “Just...curious.”

Robert’s confused expression sticks on his face for a little while longer, before he lets it go and tells him. “Well I can’t remember half of them because they were ridiculously over the top...but one was like....it’s not being in love that makes me happy, it’s the person that I am in love with thatdoes...”

Aaron softly smiles at the sentence.

“And that got me thinking you know.” Robert says, his voice dropping to a quiet tone. Holding Aaron’s hand so securely. “It’s true ain’t it, it _is_ the person that makes love worthwhile. So I told her..I said...If he makes you smile on a rainy day, if he brightens your day even though the sky looks groggy, If he’s the person you want to wake up to and fall asleep next to every night. If he still makes your heart thump loudly with even just a small smile..if you feel like you have a future with him. Then your in love, and it makes the rest of the ride with them enjoyable.” Robert chuckles “she had to go and lie down and have a think then...which means a face mask and a bottle of wine for her.”

Robert goes back to watch the remainder of the film had left, but Aaron didn’t...he couldn’t. He remained frozen, tears gathering in his eyes.

Because Robert...he just described what Aaron feels completely.

Robert can always help on the days when Aaron’s feeling sad, and he can always bring light to him and his kids...by playing out in the garden with them, by making his favourite meal..or tell a stupid joke which makes Aaron rolls his eyes and the kids giggle.

Waking up to him makes Aaron’s morning, waking up before him actually...and watching Robert dream always brings a soft smile on his face. He always wonders what Robert is dreaming about, wonder what his brain is making him think through his sleep.

And it’s not just the morning aswell, it’s the night. Holding Robert close, feeling the warmth from his body. His body tingling from Roberts breath as he nuzzles his head into Aaron’s neck. The soft giggles and whispers they share before they go to sleep. Also the heated moments, where their lips touch passionately, body glistening against eachothers, breath mingling into one.

It’s the little things aswell, it’s the routines he has. It’s the things Robert likes or dislikes. It’s the songs he sings quietly in the car thinking Aaron can’t hear him. It the wearing a princess crown for Amy when she wants to be princesses for the day. It’s being a rubbish goalkeeper when Oliver wants to practice some football.

It’s Robert making Aaron feel warm, comforted, special.

It’s everything, being with Robert is absolutely _everything_.

And all that Robert does...that what makes Aaron love him.

He lets out a shaky breath.

_This...this is the moment._

“Robert?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

There was silence for a second, Robert tensing a little against Aaron’s body. Before the blonde turns off the TV, pushing himself away from Aaron and turning to him with a surprised look on his face. “You...you do?”

“Yeah..” Aaron breathes out, a light breath because he’s so glad now that he’s said it. He shuffles up from his position on the floor, his back resting against the bottom of the sofa. “It’s what you said ain’t it? It’s the person and you...you are so good Rob.” He feels the tears becoming more prominent in his eyes, he doesn't care. “Everything you just said I feel, I feel everything around you. I feel happy, I feel cared for, I feel special, you make me feel so much joy. And I’m so lucky to have you in my life Rob, you have no idea how luck I am.” He smiles tearfully “you changed my life in a way, you’ve made everything for me and my kids so much better and...and I love you, I love you so much.”

Robert breaks out into a wide grin, his hands moving freely to cup Aaron’s face. “I love you too.”

Aaron lets out a deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Yeah?”

“Of course I love you.” Robert states with confidence, his eyes softening with love towards the man infront of him as Aaron smile widens. “Aaron, you say that I’ve changed your life. But you’ve changed _mine_. I met you, who blew me away at first glance. I met two amazing kids who shine as bright as the stars. I wouldn’t want to ask for anything else when I have everything right here. You mean so much to me, and I love everything about you. I love everything about this family.”

“You know...I was in a dark place, I didn’t know what I’d do without Matthew in my life.” Aaron sniffles. “But you, you got this job to be my babysitter and you brought the light back in, you made everything so much clearer. You’ve made me so much happy. Your the piece that I never knew I needed in my life.”

“C’mere.” Robert murmurs, grabbing Aaron by his t-shirt and dragging him closer, and Aaron is willing to oblige, smashing his lips passionately with the other as they fall backwards into the softness underneath them.

The night moves forward.

Clothes were removed, skin against skin, unspoken words said through gentle kisses against eachother’s bodies. Hands travelling, mapping out all the special spots that both get them going.

“Your so b-beautiful.” Aaron grunts out as Robert sinks slowly down on him, throwing his head back with a pleasurable groan as he feels Roberts tightness surround him. With heavy breaths he moves his hands, bluntly scratching at Roberts chest, letting out a small gasp as Robert grabs him by the wrist and holds his hands down behind his head. “F-Fuck..I love you...”

“L-love you.” Robert gets out in a moan as he begins to move, riding the man below him slowly, taking control of the movements which sends Aaron into a sensation of moans and whimpers.

The bliss and passion continues...and a few rounds later, the boys are cuddling close to eachother..absolutely _spent_.

“Well that’s me done over for the next few days.” Robert breathes out with a laugh, hitching his leg with a grunt across Aaron’s hips, nuzzling into his neck. “Worth it though.”

“Yeah.” Aaron whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Robert’s hair. “Hundred percent worth it.”

“It feels great now that I can tell you I love you all the time.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows. “Really...when did you realise?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yeah..” Aaron kisses his forehead sweetly. “Delight me.”

Robert smiles. “That day with kids at the aquarium, I was laying in bed after and I just thought that maybe I was in love with you. Because that day was one of the best-”

Aaron cuts him off with a smirk “seem to remember the night to be pretty amazing aswell.”

“Really? What happened then?” Robert jokes, laughing with a small groan when Aaron pinches his thigh. “I’m kidding I’m kidding.” 

“Hmm.” Aaron scowls with a pout, letting it go a few moments later when Robert smoothly kisses him there, bringing that pout to a small smile.

“It was everything about that day. The trip out, the pictures, you not correcting that woman when she called all of us a family.” Robert snuggles closer to Aaron’s side. “It just made me realise that there was nowhere else I’d rather be.”

It makes Aaron smile, hearing all of this makes Aaron heart nearly jump out of his chest with happiness.

“But it wasn’t until that night with Vic, it made me realise how much I did. Because no ones ever protected me like that before...no ones ever been on my side.”

“I’m always going to be on your side. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Robert looks up at Aaron with warm eyes. “What about you? When did you realise?”

“I think I have loved you for a while.” Aaron admits softly after a few beats of silence, trailing a hand up and down Roberts arm. “But I never fully realised it until Liv asked me...and then everything just came to a front.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Aaron hums, holding Robert closer. “It’s an amazing feeling.”

“The best.” Robert murmurs so happily, his body feeling a good kind of tingle as he kisses Aaron’s neck. Aaron Dingle loves him.... _loves him._

Who’d thought he’d be a here a few months back when he first entered this house, stepping out of his comfort zone and stepping into a job he had small experience in? It so strange how Robert didn’t realise that taking this job opportunity would change his whole life completely.

Speaking of his job...

“You know I was thinking-”

Aaron snorts “well that’s not something to say after what we just did.”

“Not about _that_ you idiot.” Robert chuckles, turning away so he was laying on his back. “I was just thinking..about the future you know?”

Aaron frowns, leaning on his elbow as he turns to his side. Looking down at Robert with curious eyes. “What do you mean?”

“Well I’m not going to be the kids babysitter forever aren’t I? There gonna grow old in a few years time” Robert tells him, “and you know with your new job position it got me thinking...about what would I do in the future.” He holds his hands up. “And I know it will be in a few years time but I was thinking...I might like to become a teacher.”

Aaron reacts with surprise, eyes widening and eyebrows raised. “A teacher?”

“Yeah I mean..” Robert shrugs. “I work with well with kids, I mean spending time with Amy and Oliver shows that. And I kind of like you know helping them with their homework, teaching the things about maths to them even if they don’t want to hear it.” That gets a laugh out of the both of them. “I’ve just been browsing at open university courses, just seeing what it was like and there some good primary education courses out there.” He looks up at Aaron, sucking in his bottom lip in nervousness. “What do you think?”

And Aaron just smiles, linking his hand with one of Robert’s that was laid flat against his chest. He thinks to himself how much a teacher would be a perfect role for Robert to step into, how easy it would be for Robert to step into a job like that. “I think that you’d be a brilliant future teacher....Mr Sugden.”

“You think?”

“I know.” Aaron leans down to softly kisses the other man’s lips. “I can help you if you want, see which course is the best”

Robert nods, before letting out a few seconds later. “We’ve got time though.”

“Yeah...we’ve got plenty of time. And I wouldn’t have any other babysitter now anyway, so your stuck with us lot for a while.”

“That won’t be a problem for me.”

And they have, time can be a wonderful thing...and they’ll have a days, months, and hopefully years to spend time together, together with the kids...as a family.

Bad days will happen aswell as the good ones, but when they stick together...they become stronger, and they’ll get through anything.

Sue was right... _nothing_ can stop them now. 

Aaron lets go of Roberts hand, trailing up his chest to cup the side of his face, using his thumb in window motions across Roberts cheek. “You know I was really scared of the future..” he admits softly, looking at his boyfriend with loving eyes. “I didn’t know what to expect, what would happen. But right now...I’m really excited to see what’s to come.”

Robert smiles, “yeah, me too.”

His smiles widens as Aaron comes down to kiss him, pulling the blanket over them as they let out soft giggles and murmured whispers into their own little world.

The future was there, and it was looking bright.

But right now, in the present....everything was just _perfect_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know next chapter is the LAST chapter before we hit the three part epilogue! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I guess I wanted to come here to tell you that I’m okay now, I’m happy....and I feel more ready for the future than ever, because I was so scared of it before, and now I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope your all doing well! 
> 
> Here we are...the last chapter before the epilogues...I just can’t believe it!
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy this one 💗

“There’s a _lot_ that’s happened these past few months hasn’t there?”

The light wind was rustling against the trees, the birds chirping as the late morning shifts into the early afternoon. People walking the streets as they enter and exit shops, some with bags in hands and other bag empty. Cars and buses racing down the road to get to their destinations. The sun was out, shining against the pavement as Aaron walked on it to the gates of the empty graveyard, no person in sight as he walked on the lumpy grass, passing the old -and some new- headstones.

He was out doing some bits and bobs, grabbing things that he needed for home...and he felt a pull to come here..to see Matthew.

Especially today...especially on this date, on their sons birthday..he felt like he needed to see him, speak about the ins and outs of this brand new chapter of his life.

He thought he would feel nervous coming here, thought he would feel his heart thundering against his chest, he thought he would feel sick because he was so afraid. He thought he would have so much fear in him as he took the steps closer where his ex-husband was laid to rest. He thought he would feel everything he felt before...when he came with Robert that time ago. 

But he doesn’t feel that at all..he feels more content than anything. 

Because he’s moved past that grief and fear, he’s dealt with it...and he’s a much healthier and happier bloke because of it. 

And right now, he doesn’t feel afraid.

“Some things were expected.” Aaron says, talking down to the piece of stone from where he stood, eyes following the name written at the top of it, a comfortable stance to his body. “Some things...some things weren’t.” He smiles bitterly, his first thoughts being his parents, Liv...and how broken them relationships were. “Yeah..bet you weren’t expecting that behaviour from them did you?” 

Aaron scuffs one of his feet into the grass infront of him. “You were probably expecting them to be by my side through all of this, continue to pull me through the bad days and the good ones.” He sighs, “I bet you were expecting support, for them to be happy for me. For them to actually be...proud.” He purses his lips slowly. “Yeah well...I guess I was too.”

He does wonder at times what Matthew would have thought of his parents and Liv’s behaviour, he wonders if he’s looking down with a scowl on his face as he watched Aaron get pushed and punished with harsh and unforgivable comments. He wonders what Matthew would say about Chas with Amy, he wonders what his reaction would be.

He wonders if he would be angry or sad about it all, if he would be upset because the people he trusted treated Aaron like they did. Aaron also has began to wonder to himself if his parents and Liv were like this when him and Matthew were together...and Aaron just turned a blind eye and didn’t pay that much attention to their behaviour.

So many wonders, so many questions...but they seem to be in the past. As Aaron really doesn’t think about them questions, or his parents and Liv anymore.

“I’m hurt by it all...god some days I could just scream and cry because I’m so angry and frustrated with them.” Aaron gives a small shrug with his shoulders. “but they don’t deserve my time, I given them so many excuses...I even start to wonder if I gave them excuses when we were together you know? That we both turned a blind eye and didn’t see who they truly were...or maybe it was just because I wasn’t following what they wanted after you died, not following the route that they wanted me to take.” Aaron tuts. “I guess we’ll never know.”

“But it’s okay, because they’re not in my life anymore. That might not be something you agree with but it’s the right choice for _me_. It wasn’t good...having them around, they just made everything miserable, made me miserable...and I don’t want to be miserable anymore, I just want to be happy and live my life.”

He lets them words circle into the wind, taking a few moments to breathe before he scoffs to himself, rolling his eyes. “Look at me, it’s typical ain’t it? Always looking at the negative things sometimes.” He chuckles, realising he wanted to be telling Matthew the good things in his life, not the bad.

“There was some good things that were unexpected aswell. A new job position, I’m finally getting out of that old office you used to hate because of the design of it, what did you use to say? Oh yeah... _the interior design looks like it’s from the fifties._ ” He shakes his head with a humoured smile before he continues on. “Were taking the business further, branching out to a new building which is...quite modern if I do say so myself, got fancy designs in the offices and everything. Then there’s new people that have entered my life, some people now I consider family and some of my good friends.”

He’s thinking about Sarah, who has now become his third mother in his life. Vic...even though their bite an pick at eachother sometimes..their slowly developing a nice bond. Ellis, who he actually has a laugh with..and Bernice, which is unexpected..but he’s become a good friend to her and can talk to her for quite a while, even if it’s to listen to all her problems.

But there’s _one_ person, there’s one person he puts before any of them.

A fond smile grows sweetly onto Aaron’s face. “Then there’s him..Robert...who was completely unexpected” He pauses, before shaking his head. “You know I never thought I would move on from you, I didn’t give myself that option. But Robert, he came in...hoping for a chance for a new job opportunity, and he had me at first glance. He pulled me close and I never wanted him to let go... _I_ don’t ever want to let go of _him_.”

He feels slightly weird talking to a stone, or hypothetically talking to his ex husband about his new love in his life. But he had the intention to come here and tell Matthew about his life now, and that includes his feelings for Robert, that includes the happiness him and his kids have found.

He quietly laughs, “the kids adore Robert, everytime that man’s away for the day they’re asking _‘is Robert coming over?’ ‘When’s Robert coming?’”_ He tells them sentences in a child-like voice, impersonating his children. “He takes great care of them, I promise you that. Robert..he always wants the kids to be happy, to have a smile permanently on their face. Even if Amy sticks him with a tiara on his head for hours he’ll do it just to see her smile..and well.” He tilts his head in thought “he does look good in it I can’t lie.”

He smiles, eyes focusing on the top of the headstone. “I love him.” He states with a slow, steady breath. “I really love him. He was there for me when I was still heartbroken over loosing you, he was always there with comforting words and hands. He was a good friend, and eventual things got more serious between us, we both realised our feelings. And we’ve taken this journey that has been amazing so far, there’s been ups and downs, but we’ve gotten through them together. We..we get eachother, he understands me more than I have ever understood myself. He knows how to make me grin like a soppy teenager in love, and knows the days when I just need a hug.”

Aaron feels a lump of emotion because to from in the back of his throat. “He’s a great, he makes me so happy, he makes our family happy...and that’s all you’ve ever wanted for us wasn’t it? To be happy, to live our lives to the best we can..and you know I think we finally found it...I’ve finally found happiness again. And it’s with him, it’s Robert.”

Taking a thick gulp after that to keep his emotions at bay, he takes a breather and he checks his watch to see that he has to go soon, that he can’t stay for much longer, that time was moving quick. 

He just has a _few_ more things to say.

“It’s Oliver’s birthday today.” Aaron breathes out, looking away from his watch to glance back towards the headstone. “He’s six, he’s six years old..and he’s such a great little boy Matthew, a cheeky one sometimes. You would be proud.” He smiles “defiantly a sporty boy I tell you that, speeding by all the other little kids in football. I hope he doesn’t get my competitiveness though, otherwise we’ll be in big trouble.” He laughs softly. “We’re having a small party in the garden today, some of his friends are coming, some of the family are coming over..we’re having a bit or a barbecue as well to celebrate. He’s loudly excited, felt like he was bouncing off the walls this morning when Robert was making us breakfast.”

He smiles to himself as he remembers this morning, Oliver waking them up at seven on the dot, running into their room and screaming about how it’s his birthday while jumping all over Aaron’s bed. He remembers watching his son with joyful eyes as he opens his presents and cards, Robert watching too with a bright smile, Amy cuddling him in his arms as she was still a bit sleepy.

The blonde man even got Oliver a little present, some football figures that he could add to his collection, it made Aaron heart soar as Oliver gave Robert a big hug as a thank you. Telling Robert that he was going to show the cool figures to his friends when they arrive.

And to top it off, some of Robert’s delicious fluffy pancakes, which were so delicious to eat.

It was an delightful morning to start off the little boy’s birthday, and Oliver was more than excited for the rest of the day.

“And I don’t know why, but today I just felt like I needed to see you, to tell you how my life is going.” Aaron says. “Because the last time I was here..well I wasn’t great was I? I still hadn’t accepted that you were really gone. I still held my grief, I felt like my whole world was collapsing around me even two years on from your death. I didn’t know what to do with myself, didn't know...how to move on.”

Aaron takes a deep breath, shuffles his body a little. “So I guess I wanted to come here to tell you that I’m okay now, I’m happy...and I feel more ready for the future than ever, because I was so scared of it before, and now I’m not, I’m _not_ petrified of the future at all.”

“I have people that I know will support me, I have the kids who I will be an amazing dad too, I make sure they will follow their dreams and they live their best life...and that’s something I will deeply promise you.” He sniffles, feeling the tears well up in his eyes “I have a boyfriend, a man that I love and who makes me feel so good each day. And for the first time in these two years I’m happy with myself, because I don’t feel the heavy weight anymore, I don’t feel like I’m dragging myself through the days...I’m being me...and that’s all there is to it.”

He didn’t think that saying all of this would hit him and affect him emotionally, but the few tears falling from his eyes tells him differently. He feels like it’s because he’s finally saying all of this out loud, it’s fully hitting him that this are going to be okay.

If he compares himself to what he was like a few months back, he could almost say he’s a completely new person...and he’s proud of himself. Proud that he built the courage and the strength to move forward and start a new chapter.

Because what would of happened if he didn’t? Aaron doesn’t want to find out the answer to that.

“Right..” Aaron wipes his tears, clearing his throat. “I need to head off, got to get these napkins and plates back to Robert before he drives me more nuts.” He scoffs to himself in a playful manner. “Him and Sarah are making the food, burgers from scratch we’re getting...look at me eh, got a good chef as a boyfriend.” He chuckles, his smile widening.

“Things are going to be okay Matthew, me and the kids, we’re gonna be alright.” He states. “I hope your proud of me, and I hope me and the kids we’ll keep making you proud. We’ll always miss you and love you, and I won’t forget the little world we built. But we’re moving forward, and this brand new chapter...it looks pretty exciting.”

And with a deep breath, he rounds up what he wants to say..and he steps back. He glances up at the sky, seeing the sun peep through the white cushiony clouds. Before he looks back at the headstone for the final time, staring at the name infront of him. Thinking of the man that changed his life in many ways. 

“Goodbye Matthew.”

~~~

“Daddy your back! Your back!”

Aaron grins as he crouches down to pick up the birthday boy who comes barrelling into his arms. With a small grunt he lifts him up, placing him on his hip..he can see the excitement radiating from his son which makes him smile even more. “Hey buddy!”

“Did you get the plates and napkins?”

“I sure did” Aaron holds up the bag he had in his left hand. “I even bought the ones with footballs on for you.”

“Footballs?!”

“Mhmm, we can’t have your birthday party without football plates and napkins now can we? It would be a crime.” Aaron teasingly says with raised eyebrows, chuckling along with Oliver when he starts to laugh. “Anyway what’s been happening here since I’ve been gone?”

He decides to move away from the front door and move towards the living room as Oliver begins to say what has happened. “We put all the party things up in the garden and it looks so cool daddy! Robert let me and Amy help put the banners up and everything! It’s was so much fun!” He exclaims with open arms and wide eyes. “And Robert and his mummy have finished the food.”

“Oh really?” Aaron questions, a small smirk on his face when he notices the small crumbs of icing around Oliver’s mouth. “And you didn’t have one of the cupcakes they made did you?”

Oliver slowly shakes his head with innocence.

“Well...” Aaron uses his thumb to remove the crumbs from the corners of his sons mouth. “Think these crumbs around your gob tell me otherwise.”

“Daddyy.” Oliver whines, dragging out the word as he slightly kicks his legs against Aaron’s thighs. “I was saving that for after!”

That brings a shocked laugh out of Aaron. “Oh wow, you using one of Robert’s lines now are you?”

It’s a common line for Robert, when food has been eaten and Aaron can see a stain or crumb of food around his mouth. When he tells Robert about it or removes it himself, that line gets thrown to him, jokingly saying how he was saving that till he was hungry later on. It makes the kids giggle as it makes Aaron rolls his eyes.

It seems that Oliver has caught on with that sentence.

The birthday boy giggles loudly as he snuggles into his dad shoulder, and Aaron couldn’t help but hold him closer with a slight sway to his body. He asks him gently. “You excited for the day ahead bud?”

He feels Oliver nod against his shirt, hands scrunching up the top Aaron was wearing. “I’m excited, and I’m happy.”

Aaron smiles at that, pressing a huge kiss on top of Oliver head. “Yeah, I’m happy too.” He sighs, resting his chin on his sons head. “Your growing up so fast though, can you slow down a bit?”

Oliver gasps, lifting his head from Aaron shoulder. “If I keep growing, then I’m going to be old like you one day!”

Aaron mouth drops in some sort of the shock, the cheek of his son. “Well excuse me..” he begins to tickle his sons sides. “Mr. Oliver. Dingle...I am not old.”

Aaron continues to tickle his son sides as Oliver falls into a pit of loud laughter, finding a way to wiggle himself free from his dads arms and land gently on the floor, looking up at his dad with a toothy bright smile.

Aaron looks down at him, his heart filling with so much warmth. Today he just can’t stop smiling and being filled with so much joy. He loves his children so much, and seeing them happy..it makes Aaron overfill with happiness.

Before on his kids birthday he would always feel down because of Matthew no being there, but he would always put a smile on his face for his children. This year he doesn’t feel that...he doesn’t feel that deep pit of sadness, he doesn’t feel like he has to keep up an act.

This year...all of his joy is real.

He ruffles his sons hair, laughing as Oliver whacks his hands away with a small groan. “Right...” Aaron nods to the stairs. “You go up and decide what you want to wear for your party. I’ll be up in a few to help alright?”

“Okay daddy.”

”and your football kit ain’t an option alright?”

”yeah daddy, I know.” 

And with a rush, Oliver was off, stomping up stairs with a call to Sarah who he assumes then is upstairs with Amy.

He could hear their giggles and laughter from down here.

He walks to the kitchen, to see what was happening in there. The first thing hitting him was the nice aroma from the food that was made. He hums, walking further into the kitchen, spotting the food wrapped up across the counter. “Smells good in here.”

Robert turns from his place by the sink with a smile, where he was finishing up washing the last of the utensils him and his mum used. “Well thanks..we might have gone bit overboard with the food and we might have made some of the chilli burgers a bit _too_ spicy but..”

“I’m sure they’ll be tasty anyway.”

“We can only hope...I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Well you know me, sneaky as anything.” Aaron jokes with a smirk, placing the bag that he was holding down on the table. “I was talking to Oliver in the living room, he’s well excited.”

“I’ve never heard him talk so much before in my life.” Robert laughs. “It’s hard to catch up with him at times.” 

“He said that he and Amy helped you decorate the garden.”

“Yeah..” Robert looks out the window, seeing all the balloons and banner spread across the medium size garden, the bouncy castle Aaron booked for the day placed nicely in the corner. Hopefully none of the decorations will fall off, or the bouncy castle starts collapsing before the guests arrive. “They didn’t want to be sitting there while me and my mum did the work, so they stuck a few banner and balloons up for us. They were happy to help, even with my mum bossing us around when the banners weren’t straight.”

With the final utensil washed, Robert flicks his fingers to remove some of the soapy bubbles from his finger tips. He grabs the tea towel next to him, turning his full attention to Aaron now. “Anyway, you were out for a bit...everything alright?”

“Yeah..I mean well..” Aaron sighs, a hand leaning against the top of one of the kitchen chairs as he tells Robert where he was. “I just went...I just went to see Matthew.”

Robert stops what he’s doing then, the towel in hands falling limp as a rush of concern runs over him. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Aaron tells him with an honest smile, and he is being honest, he’s absolutely fine. “Just thought I would give him a visit, tell him about what’s happening in my life at the moment...to tell him things are going to be okay.” His smile turns fonder as Robert walks closer to him “well more than okay really.”

“You should have told me, I would of come with you if you wanted me to.”

“No it’s fine.” Aaron says. “It was much easier this time..felt like it was needed you know..especially on a day like today.” He scrunches his face, eyes flickering away a for a few seconds. “I’m sorry, if you find it weird that I-”

“Why would I find it weird?”

And Aaron lets out sigh of almost relief, because Robert was just so _understanding_. “God I love you.”

Robert smiles widely, bringing his hands to the back of Aaron’s head, massaging his fingers into his hair. “I love you too.” He kisses the tip of Aaron’s nose, smiling more when Aaron’s scrunches it from the touch. “Cute.”

“Shut up.”

Robert laughs, hands sliding away from the position on the back of Aaron’s head. “Right, I better put these plates and napkins some-”

However he has no time to reach for the bag that contained those items, as Aaron pushes them across the table.

Robert looks back at him with a confused expression on his face.

Aaron tilts his head back. “Give me a proper kiss first.”

Robert raises his eyebrows, chuckling under his breath. “oh..you want a proper kiss do you?”

Aaron hums, licking his lips as he juts his chin forward, just waiting.

And Robert couldn’t resist, placing his hands to the position he had them, he leans down and plants the softest of kisses to Aaron’s awaiting lips. “Better?” He whispers.

“Hmmm.” Aaron scrunches his face, hands coming up to Roberts waist. “Might just need one more to figure it out.” He voice becomes much more quieter as he gets closer to the blonde’s lips again, a breath of a whisper as he kisses Robert lips again.

They get interrupted a few moments later by the kids, Oliver crashing into Aaron’s legs telling him that he needs to get dressed now because it’s nearly time -even if they still have over an hour left- and Amy skipping in to ask Robert can he make her hair pretty.

The two men share a look, before they decide to take responsibility of one kid to help them get ready for the party.

Working together, working as a team.

~~~

There was screams, laughter, and cheesy pop tunes playing from the speaker.

The party was in full swing.

With beer in hand, Aaron makes his way down the patio stairs as his eyes wander around his garden. Oliver and Amy and some of their friends from school were the loudest, making much noise as they jump on the bouncy castle or play the outdoor games Robert and him had set up for them. He could even hear them sometimes singing to the songs from the playlist Aaron randomly selected from Spotify in short moments. He doesn’t mind the noise, he doesn’t get irritated by it, it shows that the kids are having fun.

Eyes wandering elsewhere, he can see some of the other kids parents stayed for a bit aswell, sitting comfortable in the chairs provided or standing, drinks in hand as they talk to one another

Belle, Sue, Martin and Sarah were sat together talking god knows what. Sue must be explaining something because of her exaggerated gestures she’s making with her one hand that wasn’t in a sling. It seems that everyone was intrigued of the conversation that was happening. That’s the thing with Sue...she always brings the interesting conversations to any event.

Aaron eyes glance in another direction.

Vic and Ellis were by the barbecue, Vic taking full control of the food as Ellis stayed by her side. After his confrontation with her he thought that Vic would be a bit tense around him, that the conversation they would have would be a bit sour. However Robert told him a few days back that him and Vic have had a chat, and she says she understand now that sometimes she needs to consider other people’s feelings..and they talked about Jack...and resolved and came to a conclusion on what to do about it all.

So the topic of Jack Sugden had been resolved _for now,_ and so Vic has seemed to forgotten about that night where everything came to a blow.

Aaron’s glad too, he didn’t want to have a bitter relationship with his boyfriends sister.   


But it seems Vic understands how protective Aaron will be with his boyfriend when it comes to things like that. 

His eyes stick then lastly, to the person that everyone was here for today, the birthday boy, Oliver. The boy was bouncing on the bouncy castle, smile so bright Aaron feels like his cheeks are going to hurt in the end from smiling so much. Oliver blue little eyes lightning up at every little thing, everytime a new friend entered the party, when they played a game, when he was laughing with his friends.

His son was having fun, he’s got his friends and family here, and if he’s enjoying himself...well that makes this party worth it.

Aaron takes a sip of his beer as he decides he can’t just be standing here staring, and thinks it’s time to mingle with the people at the party. But before he could take a step forward, an arm wraps around his waist from behind, pulling the blue eyed man backwards towards someone chest.

“That beer for me?”

Aaron scoffs, relaxing back against his boyfriends chest. “No, you can get your own.”

“Well that’s just rude.”

“I don’t share my beer.” Aaron states, looking up at Robert, taking a huge gulp of his beer to prove his point. “Who were you talking to anyway?”

“Oh Samatha and Lindsey, they have a son called Alex.”

“Ginger, curly hair Alex?”

“You got it.” Robert grins, letting his arm around Aaron’s waist loosen a little so Aaron could turn to him. “They were talking about that new jungle gym that just opened in town, said they they were with their son and it’s a brilliant place for the kids. Said we could join them one time and make a day out of it.”

Aaron hums “that’s sound fun.” He raises his eyebrows. “Are you telling me this because it’s you that really wants to go?” He teases.

“Oh yeah.” Robert playfully scoffs, “me on the monkey bars, well that would be a picture now wouldn't it?”

Aaron laughs with a smile, thinking of how funny that would be as he rests his head on Robert’s shoulder. “I’m glad we did this Rob.” He says, looking back toward where the kids were playing. “I’m glad we had this small party, Oliver seems to be having the best time.”

“He looks like he is doesn’t he.” Robert smiles, he nods in the other direction. “Even Amy is having a good time, she’s enjoying playing that ring toss game we bought with her friends.” 

“I’m glad we invited some of her friends aswell, didn’t want her to feel like she was being left out.” Aaron looks up at Robert, squeezing an arm around his waist. “Thank you, for convincing me that this was a good idea.”

There was a moment where the party wasn’t going to go ahead, there was a day where itbecame too much for Aaron. With Oliver birthday coming closer, Chas and Paddy couldn’t help but make comments about how sad Oliver is going to be with his grandparents not being there, about how Eve is so upset. The tiny little snide comments.

They weren’t saying it to him, but they were always made when he was in the room and when they were talking to others. And even though he ignored them, even when Cain and Belle telling them to be quiet...it still got to Aaron just a little.

It made Aaron and Robert have a near argument that evening, Aaron saying they should just cancel the whole thing...while Robert was telling him how’s he’s letting his parents get to him and he should be focusing on the day being for his son. How excited Oliver is for this and he would be so upset if they had to let him down by cancelling it.

There was a few raised voices, a few beers, and then a bit of a cry. Then Aaron realised that he was still letting them get to him, even when he is such a far distance away from his parents...they were still there.

The move to the new building can’t come soon enough.

But he was glad that Robert was able to calm him down, because he realised now that he would’ve regretted cancelling it...because everyone in his garden just seemed to be so happy and having fun.

“Well I knew it was the stress that was getting to you that day.” Robert says softly, running his fingers quickly through Aaron’s soft curls. “But I’m always going to be there talking with you and being there with you...stressful days, or non stressful days.”

“I love you.” Aaron breathes out. He can’t stop saying those words lately, he feels like he never wants to. He feels like those words will never get old, that they won’t be overused.

Robert bright smile as a response says it all really, and Aaron lifts his head up for just a second to press a presentable peck to the blonde’s lips. Not noticing the beer bottle leaving his hand until he doesn’t feel the coldness against his skin anymore.

With a confused hum he pulls back, face morphing into surprise when he sees Robert wiggling the bottle infront of him.

“Oi!”

“What?” Robert asks innocently, taking a gulp of his beer. “Sharing is caring ain’t it?”

Aaron stands there with his mouth open for a few seconds, but before he could reply, someone shouts his name from the patio steps.

“Aaron!”

The two men turn to the voice, and Aaron lets out a short gasp as he sees that it’s his little sister standing there, waving madly with both of her hands. “Eve!”

The girl comes running towards him, jumping over one step to get to her brother and Aaron is quick to crouch down to pull her into the biggest hug ever, holding her tightly. He’s shocked, he didn’t expect to see his little sister for a while..he didn’t expect his little sister to be here right now.Not with the behaviour his mum and dad have, keeping Eve away from everyone, making excuses for her when many members of the family asked about her.

But how....how did someone convince them-

He glances over her shoulder to see Cain and Moira coming through the doors with Kyle and Issac...he immediately knew then it was something to do with them.

He’ll ask them in a bit.

Right now he just wants to share this moment with his little sister.

He squeezes her closer, feeling a bit emotional about seeing her again. “I’ve missed you so so much.”

“I’ve missed you.” Eve pulls back, and Aaron can see the sadness in her eyes, and it brings an ache to Aaron’s heart. “You never come round anymore...I can’t show you all the new books I have.”

“You bought new books?”

“I have so many!” Eve days stretching her arms out, she lets them drop a little after. “But I haven’t seen you to tell you about any of them. They’re so cool Aaron!”

“I’m sorry.” Aaron apologies quickly, squeezing her arms in a comforting way. “I’m so sorry Eve, it’s just.... me and your mum and dad aren’t very good at the moment.”

“You...you guys fighting again?”

Aaron sighs, glancing at Robert who was looking on with a sad, somber expression on his face.

Aaron hates this, hates that Eve just knows that their parents and him don’t get on very well. Knows that sometimes they can be mean to Aaron.

He really hates it that Eve is in the middle of it all.

“We’re more than fighting.” Aaron explains in gentle tone. “And I don’t think we’re gonna make up for a while.”

Eve lifts a corner of her mouth upwards to represent a shy smile. “Y-your not mad at me though right? You still like me?”

Aaron scoffs “well of course I do, my favourite little sister you are.” He pinches her side, making her giggle as he stands up again, smiling when she continues to hug his side. “But I promise you now, I’m gonna make sure I still see you lots and lots okay?”

“And we can get ice cream?”

“We can get all the ice cream in the world...”

His smile widens as Eve snuggles closer to his side, holding on him like she thought that he would disappear. It angered him, he said to his parents that they shouldn’t bring Eve into any of this. He wonders what they said to her, what lies they made up to Eve about him. 

But this makes him even more determined to see her even more. He’s not losing his little sister because of them...he’ll find a way.

Eve not loosing Amy and Oliver either, his two kids that bring the fun into the eight year olds life.

“Eve! Eve!”

The sound of Oliver voice cuts through the music playing, and Aaron smile widens as Oliver runs up to them, Eve face immediately lighting up when she spots the birthday boy.

“Happy birthday Oliver!” She exclaims happily.

“Thanks.” Oliver lets out a toothy grin, leaning back and forth on his feet. “We haven’t seen you in ages! Where have you been?”

Eve face drops a little. “Mummy and daddy wouldn’t let me see any of you.”

“Why not?” Oliver frowns, he looks up at his dad with curious eyes. “Daddy, why couldn’t Eve hang out with us? What’s wrong with nana and grandpa?”

_Oh no, why did he have to ask that?_

Aaron knows maybe a question like that was coming, but how do you tell a six year old about how awful their grandparents are?

Aaron couldn’t form an answer, he tries, tries his best while scratching his temple. “Well...you see um well...the..the thing is-”

“The thing is Nana and Grandpa can be a bit boring sometimes.”

Aaron lets a sigh of relief, sending over a grateful look to Cain who must of realised the panic that Aaron was in.

“But don’t you worry, cause it’s sorted now.” Cain smirks, giving a small wink to Oliver. “We can’t have Eve miss your birthday now can’t we?”

“Nut-uh.” Oliver speaks out, before he lets out a few breaths of giggles. “Boring Nana and Grandpa.”

“Y-yeah boring aren’t they?” Aaron gets out with a nervous chuckle. Placing a hand on Eve’s back he forces the subject to continue quickly.“Right why don’t you introduce Eve to some of your friends yeah? I’m sure you can all play together on the bouncy castle.”

With a vibrant nod Oliver grabs Eve hand, and the two of them are running towards the bouncy castle, Oliver shouting at his friends to come and meet Eve.

“You alright?”

With a small hand to his back, Aaron turns to Robert with a smile “yeah..yeah I’m okay.” He turns to Cain and Moira, and he just had to ask. “How did you..how did you get them to let Eve come here?”

“With a lot of fight that’s for sure.” Moira tells him with a huff. “Eve’s been missing you, and we guess like you we found it completely unfair that they were keeping her away from everyone.” She sighs. “So we went this morning, asked if we could bring Eve here.”

“Of course my sister was stubborn as anything.” Cain adds in.

“And Paddy wasn’t much help either, standing there beetroot face and open mouth like a goldfish.” Moira shakes her head in irritation. “ _Anyway_ , we sent a few home truths their way..and before you know it, Eve was in the car with us...well excited to see you.”

Aaron just couldn’t believe it, he shakes his head in disbelief. “I just can’t get my head around them actually letting you take Eve out for the day.”

“Well when their jobs are on the line, they don’t have choice do they.”

Robert snorts from his position at Aaron’s side. “Wow, you really went there.”

“Well sometimes being harsh is the way to go when you want something isn’t it?” Cain shrugs before looking at Aaron. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you will see Eve alright, they can’t take her away from you.”

“Thank you.” Aaron breathes out. “Seriously I...I didn’t know when I would see Eve again...I didn’t know if they ever let me see her.” 

“It’s no problem.” Cain grins, “now, get us two some drinks and lets gets these celebrations going shall we?”

And celebrating is what they did.

There was a few drinks drunk by the adults, and mouthwatering food for everyone to enjoy. It received a massive amount of compliments from some parents and their kids, even going to ask Robert and Sarah for the recipe on some of the things they made, and asking Vic how she cooked them.

If there is something about the Sugdens, it’s their creative cooking skills, anything that they make tastes absolutely divine.

With food out of the way, it turned to the fun activities. There was a game of musical statues, a game of duck duck goose and then there was a few rounds of adults versus children on the ring toss. The two teams getting quite competitive as they try to throw the rings at the opponent’s stakes.

Of course, the kids team one by a matter of three points.

Then, a few fun hours later, it was time for the cake. And everyone was circled around Oliver as they sang happy birthday, Aaron knelt infront of him holding out his football cake with six candles sticking out of it.

_“....happy birthday to Oliver! Happy birthday to you.”_

An erupt of cheers circle around the birthday boy as he blows out the birthday candles with loud breath, each candle flame disappearing as a sea of claps continue to be heard.

“Bud there’s one more left.” Aaron tells him, nodding to the final one. “Go on, blow it out and make a wish.”

And Oliver does, he squeezes his eyes tightly and blows it out, the biggest breath he ever took to blow out the last tiny candle.

“We can eat the cake now!” Amy cheers with her arms up high in Roberts arms. It causes the adults to chuckle at the little girls exclaims. “Cake cake cake!”

Robert grins at her. “You’ve been wanting to eat that cake all day haven’t you?”

“Mhmm.” Amy nods, rubbing her stomach in delight. “it’s looks sooo yummy!”

“Well we won’t wait any longer then.” Sarah pops up, gesturing for Aaron to hand over the cake. “I’ll cut it for you.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, of course.” When the cake is in her hands, she asks loudly. “Who wants a piece of cake then?”

With a loud response from the kids and adults they make they’re way to the kitchen where the cake will be cut and put onto paper plates for everyone to eat and enjoy. It leaves the small family, Aaron, Robert and the kids, alone for just a few moments.

“You having fun bud?” Robert asks him gently, giving a small ruffle to Oliver’s hair with the hand he had free.

“It’s the best day ever!” Oliver exclaims, his face beaming with so much joy.

“What’d you wish for?” Amy asks, swaying her legs about. “I wanna know!”

“Now sweetheart, you know the rules.” Aaron brushes a hand through her hair as Amy brings out a small pout. “If you tell your wish it might not come t-”

“I didn’t wish for anything.”

The three of them look towards Oliver, a moment of silence as they take in his words.

“You didn’t wish for anything?” Aaron asks with a small frown. “Why not bud?”

Oliver shrugs. “Because I don’t want anything else. My wish came true from last year! So I’m happy.”

“Last year?” Aaron crouches back down to his son, asking him. “What did you wish for last year then?” He questions, curiosity running through his face.

Oliver moves weight across his feet as he speaks. “Well last year I was talking to my teacher at school, and I said I over heard nana Chas saying that we were broken because of papa, and that made me sad..because I don’t want us to be broken!” He smiles a little. “So my teacher said that sometimes we can picture a family like a jigsaw puzzle, and maybe one day we can find that missing piece again. So that’s what I wished for last year, to find the missing piece!”

Aaron eyes widen, this was not what he was expecting. “Oliver I-”

“And it worked.” Oliver squeals. “We found that missing piece now.”

The young boy rushes to Robert then, wrapping his short arms around the blonde man in a tight hug. Aaron lets a short gasp a second after, Oliver’s words coming to light...Oliver’s words finally making sense.

_Robert was the missing piece._

It seems that the blonde man has understood his words aswell, as Robert looks up at Aaron from Oliver with wide, tearful eyes, a shocked look taking over his face.

“We found that missing piece,” Oliver turns to Aaron with a bright smile. “Haven’t we daddy?”   


Aaron lets out a shaky gasp.

_Yeah_ , He thinks, _yeah we have._

Because Robert entered their life many months ago, and changed it in a matter of seconds. Robert came into their life and pushed away the darkened clouds that were circling them. There was always a piece missing, and Aaron realises now how the whole family was feeling that.

But now, things are complete, things feel whole again...it’s like what Oliver is saying. They wanted to find the missing piece, the one piece that was ripped away from them that was making the family almost fragile, that was making them not look in the future and to be stuck in the past.

Robert changed a whole lot for this family, Aaron doesn’t think that the blonde realises.

Aaron was right when he told Matthew this morning when they find happiness with Robert, and Oliver not lying when he’s saying that Robert was the missing piece. 

He’s just overfilled with so much _happiness_ right now. He’s got a huge amount of love for his kids, he’s got love for Robert, and love for the family they have built in this matter of time, and will continue to build in the future.

“Daddy?”

Aaron blinks, realising that he’s probably been standing there, frozen and silent for the past couple of minutes. He shakes his head, smiling towards his son. “Your right bud..” Aaron replies hoarsely, moving to wrap his arms around the three of them, staring into Roberts eyes as he repeats. “Your right..”

Aaron smiles with tears as he places a hand on Roberts cheek, wiping the tears that had just fallen onto the soft freckled skin of his boyfriends. He stares fondly at the three people infront of him..watching the smiles grow on all their faces. 

“I believe we’ve got more happier times to come.”

And they do, and they’ve got plenty of time to make them.

“Can we have cake now?”

The two men laugh at Amy’s question and Robert puts her down back on the ground. “Go on then, quickly before my mum cuts it all up.”

Amy rushes off, and Oliver runs shortly after. But not before giving Robert one final hug.

“Love you Rob.”

Robert smiles, slowly gulping as he returns the hug to the little boy, suddenly not believe that this is all _real._ “Love you too bud.”

And when Oliver is gone, Aaron turns to his boyfriend. “You okay?”

Robert nods, “yeah.” He clears his throat, wipes the wetness from his cheeks. “Yeah...that was just completely unexpected that’s all.”

It still amazes Aaron how Robert can still be surprised over any of this.

“But it’s true.” Aaron states confidently. “It’s all true Rob. We’re a family now yeah? And like I told you before, I’m excited for our future...and it seems the kids are too.”

“...I love you.”

“Yeah well..I love you more..and don’t argue with me on that.”

Robert smiles widens, tongue between his teeth as Aaron reaches for Roberts hand for them to walk together, to continue the celebrations of Oliver birthday into the mild evening, with people that they love and care about.

Aaron reflects on how he feels.

He’s happy,

He’s content,

He’s comfortable,

He..he feels like he’s _settled_.

Settle can be a strong word, some people don’t like the word because it means that your not looking elsewhere, your fixated on what you have now, your comfortable in the life you live in.

But Aaron doesn’t want to look anywhere else, when he has everything around him that he wants, every person that he wants in his life.

Life can sometimes be tough, it can take you on a rollercoaster that can remove you from that comfortable state. It can bring you pain that you think you can’t overcome. It can give you struggles that you have to deal with each day. But sometimes, you can always find the light when you want it.

Aaron lost Matthew two years ago and his whole world shattered, but slowly, the world around him is slowly rebuilding itself.

Letting go sometimes can be the hardest, but moving forward can do you a whole lot of good.

That’s how Aaron feels, and he feels pretty damn good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go...just the epilogues to go now.
> 
> I’m gonna say thank you again after I’ve finished the epilogues. But I just want to say now a massive thank you to everyone who took the time to read this fic, to leave kudos and to leave comments...I never expected this much response to this story so...thank you 💗
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the epilogues I have planned!
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	37. Epilogue (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wants to ask Robert a big question, lets see the moments that get him there....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, hope your doing good! 
> 
> Here we are, we are at the epilogues....and maybe by the summary of this chapter you can probably tell what this chapter is about ahaha. 
> 
> But I wanted to show you a journey, show you the little and big moment that happen in the future of this little family. So it kind of why I split them into three because I write a lot of words some times 😂 and I didn’t want to cram it all into one chapter. 
> 
> These chapters will be quite long (this one is nearly 12k...oops).
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗
> 
> Aaron’s a big romantic in this chapter, but when has he not been in this story...

**_1 year and 2 months later..._ **

**_August 2021_ **

The peak of the summer season had finally hit the year. The days of August becoming much warmer and longer, and the nights becoming shorter than usual. The season is full of bright colours, everything around flourishing to their full potential. The sun high in the sky, everything around whispering to go outdoors.

It’s an active season, and August can be an active month. Where things take place, where sometimes special occasions can commence.

Like a wedding. 

“Lets give it up for the bride and groom!”

The village hall of Emmerdale lights up as an erupt of cheering, clapping and whistling take place towards the happy couple, Vic and Ellis, who have just taken their first dance as husband and wife in the middle of the dance floor.

Aaron stands on the outskirts of it with the rest of the guests, clapping with a wide smile as he glances up at his boyfriend who was clapping along with a loud cheer. He can see the blonde man’s eyes become teary, the bright smile bringing out his happy tears.

Robert’s been a bit emotional for most of the day, seeing his little sister become a married woman. Seeing her look so beautiful in her white dress as he walked his sister down the aisle towards her future husband. Seeing her happy and face bright as she said her vows to Ellis.

Vic did look beautiful, Aaron could admit that. Her white dress just coming off the shoulder, leading to a outwards trail that floated across the floor as she walked, her hair fixed in a low bun so her veil could relax comfortably on the back of her head.

Amy squealed as she called Vic a pretty princess when she saw her all dressed up.

Ellis was looking dapper aswell, wearing a black three piece suit topped off with a nice crimson tie, complimenting his best men who wore a similar colour tie to him.

Vic was all about the colour schemes, wanting everything to compliment eachother. It drove Robert and Sarah up the walls sometimes through the preparation months.

He remembers some nights when Robert would come to the house so drained because Vic became frustrated because she couldn’t find the certain flowers she wanted, or the certain fabric for the chairs.

But with everything that them two have been through with this wedding, with people cancelling last minute, quick thinking to be made when the decor for this even messed up, and when Vic’s first wedding dress came out terribly wrong...they deserved this day to be full of happiness and a day they dreamed of, and Aaron thinks that’s exactly what they got.

Aaron notices the music started to shift to a more poppy song, and people started to shift onto the dance floor to have a boogie. He notices his kids run to the dance floor to dance, jumping on the floor with their tiny feet, arms up in the air with bright smiles on their faces.

They’re seven and four now, Oliver’s birthday just been and Amy’s coming up in a couple of months. They’re grown a little, but they still have little bubbles of energy racing through them.

“You coming to dance?”

He looks towards Robert who was standing infront of him with a smile, a hand wrapping around Aaron’s as he nods to the dance floor.

Aaron snorts, face scrunching up to the song playing “to this song? Your kidding right?” The two men share a chuckle. “Nah I’ll get the drinks in, you want anything?”

“I’ll have a Bacardi and lemonade.”

“Oh,” Aaron raises his eyebrows in surprise. “A Bacardi hey?”

Robert loosely shrugs his shoulders with a wide grin. “We’re in celebration aren’t we? It’s my sisters wedding day!”

Aaron nods, agreeing with Robert’s statement as his eyes wander across his boyfriends face, right down to the suit that fitted Robert very nicely.

He’s in hope of them doing some celebrating of their own after aswell, in their bed, him removing Roberts suit very slowly from his body, but he’ll leave them type thoughts in the back of his mind for now.

They’ve still got this whole evening reception to go through, after all.

“A Bacardi it is then.” Aaron murmurs happily over the music as he nods to the floor. “Go on, you better get out there and outshine the kids with your whacky dance moves.”

And with a small kiss, the men walk in different directions, Robert continuing to move towards the kids on the dance floor, while Aaron makes it to the bar, quick to get his order in as he leans up against the wooden surface, turning back to his family.

He laughs softly when he sees Robert and Oliver shimmying their shoulders while walking in a circle, Amy giggling at them while she twirls around on the floor.

That’s his family, outshining everyone with their good’ol mighty dance moves.

_Oh, what a year they have had._

Every moment they’ve treasured. Every day, month the family have had together has just made them stronger, more united...making memories that were full of bliss.

Of course they were some bad days, of course there were moments of small fights and little digs...but they don’t even compete with the good days, they don’t overpower the happy moments.

There’s been birthdays celebrated, movie nights with all the snacks you can think of, days in the park where Robert tries to push the kids to reach the marshmallow clouds in the sky, and outdoor adventures like the beach, a trip to the aquarium, or a day out with family and friends.

And sometimes, there has been just moments where they sit around the table eating a nice meal- made by Robert, mostly- talking about how their days went.

These were some of the moments that form a spark in Aaron’s heart, and make him smile to himself when he thinks about them.

He didn’t know he could grow more love for his kids and Robert, but he certainly has.

The kids just have a few weeks before they start their new year at school, their summer holidays nearly coming to an end which they are deeply disappointed about. Amy was still into her arts and crafts while Oliver was still playing his football, even playing for under 9’s local football team in Hotten. Suddenly in these last couple months though they have been more into reading than ever, Aaron arriving home evenings from business events he goes to occasionally to see the kids all cuddled up to Robert in their bed, the blonde man reading a book to Amy while Oliver reads a book of his own.

It’s an adorable sight to see after spending a few hours talking to boring clients, it brightens Aaron’s mood immediately.

But the kids still have a good heart, they still have them cheeky grins on their faces, they still do well in school even if they hate the subject they’re doing sometimes.

And Aaron’s proud of them, he really is, they’re growing to become right little superstars. 

Now Robert, well, where does he begin.

As each month went by, they discovered more about eachother, their relationship became more secure which makes both him and Robert happy. They communicate a lot, talk to eachother when there’s a problem, talk when their days have gone good. They spend a lot of days with the kids, while also making time with eachother aswell...even if it’s just a beer after the kids have gone to bed, even if it’s a date night out for food.

They laugh, they smile, the get angry, they cry.

Aaron just falls in love with Robert more every day, and Aaron feels like Robert feels the same.

It’s still the same with him, Aaron loves falling asleep with Robert in his arms, and waking up to him every morning.

So when Robert moved in permanently a few months after his sons sixth birthday, Aaron was really happy that he got to do that every day.

That wasn’t the only change though, Robert finally looked into courses this year for primary education, and was on his way to start his course in September..Aaron was well happy for him, and he could tell that Robert was excited for it aswell.

And because Robert could do the work at home and when he wanted, Aaron didn’t have to search for a new babysitter..which he’s glad of, because he’s already got the best one here.

_This was his family, and Aaron was pretty happy about it._

With a beer and Bacardi in his hands, he makes his way back towards their table which was right next to dance floor, rolling his eyes as the kids and Robert start doing the Macarena to a song that isn’t the Macarena song.

But he watches them, relaxing back against his seat with an amused smile, taking small long sips of his beer.

“Your boyfriend has some weird dance moves.”

“Jesus!” Aaron gasps out as he jumps out of his skin at the voice behind him, he turns sharply to the voice with wide eyes, seeing that it was Bernice sitting behind him. “You scared the bloody life out of me!”

“Oh really, I didn’t realise.” Bernice teases now looking amused, chuckling as she takes a sip of her wine. “Felt like you were about to fly through the roof.”

“Well I didn’t expect to hear your voice behind me did I?” Aaron breathes out, rubbing his chest, above his heart which was racing at a fast pace due to the slight scare. “And what were you saying about his dance moves?”

“They’re weird.”

“He’s just...creative when he’s on the dance floor.” Aaron crosses his arms across his chest with a jokingly scowl directed at the woman. “And I’m the only one that’s aloud to take the piss.”

“Ooo look at you, the protective boyfriend act.”

The two share a laugh, it’s nice that he still gets on with Bernice. They don’t see eachother a lot, but when they do for example in The Woolpack they always sit down and have a catch up. About their lives, their jobs, Bernice’s new man in her life.

Yes, the last person she was dating didn’t work out....it’s a long story.

“Vic looks beautiful doesn’t she?”

Aaron agrees with a hum, eyes looking back to the dance floor. “Yeah, she does...I’m glad the whole dress thing worked out for her.”

Bernice snorts “I thought her head was about to blow off when her first dress came back.” She shakes her head. “It was awful though.”

“Yeah, didn’t like the stitching all come loose, and half the sequins were dropping onto the floor every five seconds?” Aaron asks, waiting for Bernice to nod before he continues. “Well I would be furious aswell...it’s your wedding day ain’t it? You want it to be perfect don’t you.”

“Mhmm...but to be honest wish this was at the Woolpack, got good wine over there.”

“Yeah... this beers a bit fancy for my liking.” Aaron chuckles, he raises an eyebrow. “you think Vic would be mad if we went to The Woolpack to grab a couples of bottles of good beer and wine?”

“Mad?” Bernice laughs, “she’d be more than mad, she’ll be pulling us back by the hair if she realised that we walked off because the alcohol she bought was rubbish. Do you know how expensive this little bar was, our heads would be on stakes.”

Aaron laughs, thinking how scarily true that was.

He takes another sip of his beer...

“So when are you and Robert tying the knot then?”

...it just takes a few seconds for some of the liquid to sputter out of Aaron’s mouth.

_What did she just say?_

With a small cough in the back of his throat, he wipes the beer that escaped the bottle. “W-What?”

“Oh come on.” Bernice tuts, “your practically like a married couple already, you both act like one, it can’t be long for you to decide to put a ring on his finger.”

“We don’t act like a married couple!”

“Oh yes you do.” Bernice points out in a low voice, and Aaron can see the tipsy glaze she has infront of her eyes, informing him that she might be a bit on the tipsy side. “You know eachother like a book, you speak non-verbally at times when you share a look across the room, when you tell stories the other person speaks as well because they already know it...even Ellis dad already asked me and Diane if you two were married earlier.”

“Well..we...well-”

Aaron becomes flushed then, redness spreading across his cheeks as he takes a big gulp of his beer. Okay...maybe he’s noticed a little, and so has Robert...and they joked about it a few times before when people mentioned how secure they are together.

But they love eachother, and are just comfortable with eachother...there’s nothing wrong with that.

“We love eachother a lot, and we live together now, so having theses habits that partners has is normal for us I guess.” Aaron slowly gulps. “We..we haven’t really talked about it? You know the next step like marriage. I guess because we’re happy the way things are, life has been great for us. I mean we have talked about the future, and we’ve both said we want eachother in it, that there isn’t anyone else we would want our future to be with.”

“Have you ever not thought about it though?” Bernice asks curiously with her head in one of her hands.

The question makes Aaron stop, he thinks about it for a second.

“No not really.” Aaron murmurs, slouching down in his seat with his beer as his eyes glance back to the dance floor, to Robert.

Maybe what he just said was a _bit_ of a lie.

Because maybe through this whole wedding preparation for this wedding he’s thought about him and Robert doing all of it. Thinking about what their wedding would be like....maybe he’s stared at Robert at times and thought _I want to marry this man._

Maybe...especially in this past month..he’s been thinking about it....proposing.

Because he loves Robert so much, and of course he doesn’t need a ring and a wedding to prove that, but Aaron would like to take them next few steps with the blonde man.

Of course, he won’t be telling Bernice _any_ of that. Knowing her, she’ll scream it throughout the whole village.

Aaron just shrugs his shoulders, and turns to tell her and says. “We’ll just see what happens I guess.”

He thought the conversation would be over then, but Bernice carries on.

“I can see the wedding now...” Bernice hums in thought, “fairy lights, loads of beer, fancy suits with a nice tie...”

Aaron lets out a laugh “How many drinks have you had?”

“Just finish-oops.” Bernice giggles when her glass nearly falls over. “Just finished my second bottle...but there only small ones..” she lets out a hiccup. “O-okay maybe a bit bigger.” 

Aaron laughs again, shaking his head. Well that explains why Bernice rambling words are falling from her mouth like water.

“Daddy!”

Aaron turns in his seat to his daughter running up to him, pulling Robert behind her. “What’s up sweetheart?” He asks with a smile.

“It’s a slow song daddy, you’ve got to dance with dad!”

Oh....that’s new aswell.

_Dad_

It was the little girl herself who first called Robert it. They were eating dinner at the table around three months ago, normal, mundane conversation flowing, but everything coming to a halt when Amy asked Robert;

“ _Dad, can you help me colour tomorrow?”_

That was the first time Robert had been called ‘dad.’ And the adults knew it was being directed towards the blonde as Amy’s wide eyes stared at Robert while asking the question.

It made Aaron stare at his daughter in shock, while Robert nearly choked on his food, coughing his guts up as he was completely getting his head around the fact that Amy just directed him as _dad_.

The kids sat with confused expression as they watched the two adults freaked out for a second.

It took a few moments of trying to get Robert to stop coughing and for Aaron to snap out of his shocked phase and help to realise what had just happened, what had just been said.

“ _You....you want to call me dad?”_

_“Can we not call you that?”_

_“Uhh...You can...I mean you can if you both want to.”_

And that’s how it began, since then Aaron was called ‘daddy’ while Robert was called ‘dad’.

Aaron can see at times that Robert face still lights up when he hears the kids call him that, his eyes showing a sense of surprise like he still doesn’t believe it.

It just warms Aaron’s heart, how much his kids love Robert, how much they see him as another father figure in their life.

“Daddyyy!”

Aaron escapes his thoughts when he realises that he’s been ignoring his daughter for a few moments, he smiles at her, eyes wide. “So I got to dance with dad now have I?”

“Mhmm.” Amy nods sternly, tugging on Roberts hand impatiently.

“We haven’t had a dance together yet.” Robert tells him with a small smirk.

“That’s because I don’t want to outshine you all with my amazing dance techniques.”

Robert lets out a sarcastic ‘ha’, while Amy tilts her head and tells Aaron. “You can’t dance daddy.”

Aaron makes an exaggerated shocked expression as the little girl giggles into her hands after saying that statement. “Well how rude...” he goes to reach for her to tickle, but she was quick with her feet and was running back to the dance floor before he even knew it.

“Cheeky.” He mutters to himself with a large grin as he looks back at Robert, who was paralleling the same expression as him.

Robert nods to the dance floor “you coming?”

And with a final gulp of beer, Aaron stands up, grabbing Roberts hand slowly, fingertips touch fingertips before Aaron encloses his hand around the other and pulling him along to the middle of the dance floor.

Aaron doesn’t know why, but he still feels them tiny tingles when he touches Roberts skin..and it still excites him.

“You better not start twirling me around.” Aaron scowls, joking at Robert as his hands come up to the blonde’s waist, gripping him tightly.

“I’m making no promises.” Robert smirks, tongue between his teeth in a cheeky manner that makes Aaron rolls his eyes. The blonde laughs at that, his arms coming up to wind around Aaron’s neck.

And then there was a slow sway to their bodies, as they danced in the middle of the floor, surrounded by others.

Aaron wasn’t that keen on dancing, but he’ll make an exception just for his boyfriend.

“So what was Bernice talking to you about then?” Robert asks, fingers beginning to play with the little hairs on the nape of Aaron’s neck, giving the other a nice feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Well....” Aaron raises his eyebrows. “She’s just finished her second bottle of wine so-”

“Right, rambling Bernice..got it.” Robert chuckles, which makes Aaron smile at him in agreement. He’s not going to freak Robert out by telling him what Bernice was _actually_ saying and asking him.

Even if that small conversation has sparked off things inside Aaron’s brain, he doesn’t want to share them with Robert...not just yet.

“Your mum enjoying her time?” Aaron asks, glancing over Roberts shoulder to see the Sarah dancing with a slightly broader man, Michael Aaron thinks his name is. They’ve only had a brief introduction to him. “I know she was feeling nervous about bringing her new man here today.”

“I think she feeling good now knowing we approve of him.” Robert pauses. “Well I think he’s alright, Vic’s already in love with him so he’ll be over for family dinner before you know it.”

“At least she’s still not with that Pierce bloke.”

Robert smiles “you just didn’t like him cause he talked about gardening all the time.”

“Yeah and _who_ encouraged him to talk about it to piss me off hmm?” Aaron asks with raised eyebrows, continuing with a chuckle when Robert looked away to hide his mischievous smile. “Yeah, I’m talking about you.”

Robert laughs “well I thought maybe you could form a _glorious_ bond between eachother.” He teases, laughing harder when Aaron makes a face towards him. “Nah... I think I always knew it wouldn’t work out, he didn’t make my mums face light up you know, didn’t make her smile like the Cheshire Cat as Vic says..but I think Michael does.” He turns with a smile when he hears his mum laugh loudly from a few feet away. “I just want her to be happy..” he turns back to his boyfriend. “Just like I am with you.”

Aaron hums lovingly, a small fond smile growing onto his face. “Yeah what was it you said on our one year anniversary again....oh...the best year you had you said.”

“And I still stand by that statement.” Robert says. “That two day weekend in Liverpool was good though.”

Their one year anniversary was celebrated by Aaron whisking him and Robert off to Liverpool for a weekend, a day just in bed, and then on their actually one year anniversary it was a day of exploring the city with a nice meal and drinks afterwards.

They’ve been together for a year then, more than a year now, and so many things have changed, but their love just got stronger and stronger.

Aaron might have a spent a bit too much on that hotel room, but he wanted to give Robert the best.

“We stayed in bed for one of the days.”

“So?” Robert shrugs, softly looking at his boyfriend. Their swaying stopping as they just stare into eachother eyes, not even noticing the music changing “I got to spend time with you, and it was the best...We got to spend our one year anniversary together...and I was so happy then, and I’m so happy now.”

Aaron smile grows. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The two share a romantic embrace, lips coming together with gentle smiles. It made the kiss not perfectly alined, lips slightly just out of place with eachother, but that didn’t matter to them.

Aaron grips Roberts waist tighter as he pulls him close, lips moving together.

“Rob! We’re taking pictures! Stop kissing your boyfriend and get over here!”

With Vic’s voice striking through the music the two men pull away, bright smiles evolving as they turn to the bride who was waving at Robert madly to get over.

“Duty calls.” Robert breathes out.

“Mhmm.” Aaron pushes some of Robert’s hair to the side, before sliding the hand down to Roberts neck. “Maybe in a bit we can ask Vic to take some pictures of us with the kids.”

“More photos?”

“Yeah..” Aaron shrugs, he wants plenty of pictures with his family. “Why not?”

“O-Okay..” Robert nods. “Yeah I like that a- _oof_.”

The blonde man stumbles as a body crashes into his legs, looking down, he notices that it was Oliver, grinning up at him, chocolate spread at the corners of his mouth.

The boy’s been at the chocolate fountain again.

“Oliver..” Aaron looks down with a pointed look, hands on his hips. “Have you been eating chocolate again?”

“Yes daddy!” Oliver licks his lips, not even denying it as he wipes his mouth with his navy shirt sleeve, making Robert almost grimace. “it’s soooo yummy!”

Aaron sighs, giving Robert a look. “Our kids are going to be hyper tonight.”

Robert grins “which is why I’m glad it’s your turn to read them a bed time story tonight.”

“Rob!”

“Geez I’m coming!” Robert tells his sister with a agitated breath. He shakes his head at Aaron. “Bloody hell she’s bossy today.”

“Well it’s her wedding ain’t it, so what she says goes.”

“I’ll be a few minutes.” He pecks Aaron’s lips before he ruffles Oliver’s hair. “You keep dancing with your daddy alright?”

“Yes dad.”

Aaron watches Robert walk off to where his sister and his mum were standing, even when people were dancing around him, he kept staring. Staring at Robert rolling his eyes when Vic says something, staring when he smiles brightly towards the camera, staring when Robert hugs his sister and his mum tightly.

All just thinking, his heart racing;

_I wanna marry you, I want it all.... with you._

“Daddy!”

He gets pulled out of his trance by his son, who was tugging on his hands and jumping on the spot.

“Daddy we gotta dance!”

Aaron smirks “I’ll show you dancing...”

He picks his son up, throwing him on his shoulder and spinning him around in circles. Causing the boy to cackle with laughter as he tightly grips on.

He has a dance with his kids then, and Robert joins them after...and they dance the night away.

And when the night is over, the kids are in bed, and Aaron had shown Robert how much he loves him in a suit for the past hour. He gently picks up Roberts left hand when he comes back from the bathroom, the blonde asleep heavily against the pillows, and he smooths his thumb over his ring finger.

He would like it, seeing a ring gleam on Roberts finger. Having a wedding, planning it together...  


_Being husbands._

He feels ready to take this next step with Robert, more than ready.

The big commitment, the _forever_ , he wants that with his boyfriend.

Aaron falls asleep with a smile on his face that night, his mind spiralling one how he wants to plan this all out.

Because something like this, it needs planning... doesn’t it?

~~~

It’s been a week,

Aaron has nothing.

With a loud groan that could only be heard in the four walls of his office he rips out a page in his notebook, which was contained with scribbles and scribbles of absolute _nonsense_ , and throws it into the bin beside him. 

How can this be so hard?

He’s meant to be doing work right now, reading over his clients files to make sure everything was still correct, calling a few of his older clients about recent claims. But his mind has been taking over with _this_ , with his plan on proposing to Robert.

The where, the why, the how.

It was driving Aaron slightly mad, he’s thinking about every day, the want to propose to Robert getting bigger in every little moment he spends with his boyfriend.

Everything he thought of, it hasn’t been right, it didn’t feel like them...and how do you know when it’s right, on what is the best way to propose?

Aaron....he just wants to show how much he loves Robert, show him that he wants the whole future with him, he wants Robert to be his husband...but how? Well Aaron’s stuck on that part.

He decides that he needs a break, and after grabbing a coffee and a cookie from the lunch break room, stretching his muscles on a long walk around the cream walled corridors, he decides to sit on the ledge his gets from his window and stares out into the outdoor nature. It’s a rainy day today, and Aaron watches as the large droplets of rain hit the window in his office and slides down to the bottom of it.

He’s been in this office for quite some time now, and he still can’t believe he’s got a window this big that shows the artistic view of hills, flowers and a river. 

Wow.... he’s turning old, the view is something he’s finding interesting...

But it’s the view that Aaron thinks is the best part of where this building is located, and it’s certainly nice to look at on the days when things get stressful.

‘Dingles insurance’ has been going up and up ever since they worked in two buildings, Cain and his lot getting clients from in town, where Aaron, Belle and a few new people have been getting a hearty amount of clients from the outskirts. The two buildings work together, communicate if one building is having problems or a difficult client...and Aaron thinks that’s why people have trust in their business.

And his new role as Branch Director, Aaron took to it easier than he thought he would. He smoothly fitted into the role, and people had trust in him in running this building, and thought he was nice to talk to...and came to him when they had a problem instead of staying clear.

Aaron wasn’t a mean boss in this building, he wasn’t as stern as his uncle, but he was always making sure the people in his office put a hundred percent effort in.

He did sometimes feel good using his loud voice and being a bit harsh when people weren’t keeping up with their work.

Especially Daniel, he’s a snarky bastard, and he’s felt such satisfaction of shutting him up at times. He’s glad he has Robert who is his voice of reason otherwise he would’ve punched his eyes out by n-

“Hello, earth to Aaron?”

“Oh...” he quickly turns to the door of his office to see Belle standing there, her golden tan from her two week holiday glowing under the light. Shaking his body a little to get out of his thinking state, he asks. “How long you’ve been standing there?”

“A few minutes.” Belle replies with a small smile. “Looks like you thinking hard about something?”

“When are you not thinking when your in this job?” Aaron jokes, receiving a look from Belle that screams the words ‘that’s true.’ He gestures her to take a seat as he sits back down on his own chair. “You want me to look at that file?”

“Yes please.” She breathes out, handing it over as she slumps down in her chair. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, but this company keeps turning me down every time and I just need to figure out what the problem is.”

“Knowing the company it’s probably just the finest of details.” Aaron smiles at her. “Don’t stress, we’ll figure something out and find what the problem is.” He flicks through the file, scanning the contents. “So how was your two week holiday?”

“Lovely. Sun, sea, travelling with friends...what’s not to love.” Belle replies, crossing her legs in her seat as she gets comfortable. “It’s nice to get a break from here.”

“Oh I agree, those four days I got off a few weeks ago were absolute bliss.” Aaron smiles, looking up at Belle. “Did miss you though, didn’t have my person to speak about the daily gossip happening here.”

“Aww..you missed me?”

“Shut it you.”

Belle laughs with a roll of her eyes. “Is Daniel still playing Rosie and Hazel at the same time?”

“And he _still_ hasn’t been caught, and the girls are both still oblivious.” Aaron scoffs. “The slimy git.”

“You _really_ don’t like him do you?”

“Hell no, don’t know why Cain hired him to be honest..he’s too up his own arse.”

Belle lets out a laugh while throwing her head back, her heels clicking against the floor as she ends her laugh with a sigh, Aaron chuckles along with her. “Anyway..” Belle speaks up, moving on the conversation. “How’s everything with you, how did Vic and Ellis’s wedding go?” 

“Long, but it was a good one.” Aaron tells her, “the kids enjoyed it, dance the night away at the reception..tired me and Robert out.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “But Vic and Ellis, I think they got the wedding they dreamed about, they were both glowing that day, and both were so happy...well everyone was happy actually, it was a nice environment to be part of. They’re in Mykonos on their honeymoon, there back on Friday.”

“Aww..” Belle smiles “I’m happy for them, you better have pictures!”

“I have many, don’t you worry.” Aaron chuckles, beginning to play with the corner of the folder nervously as he speaks up again. “You know....it’s made me think about a lot of things.”

“What things?”

Aaron takes a deep breath before he lets it out again, his shoulders dropping as he relaxes back into his seat. “I love Robert, I love him so much. And we’ve built this family together and I have no regrets about anything. He makes me so happy, he’s the perfect boyfriend. But..” he shrugs, linking his hands together. “Watching Vic and Ellis plan their wedding, deciding things and getting all excited for it. It just made me think of how much I want to have that experience with Robert. It made me realise that I love him with all my heart and I want to take this next step with him in our relationship. It’s slight scary but....I don’t consider having a future with anyone else apart from him...Robert.”

Belle face widens, holding a hand up. “Aaron, your not saying what I think your saying right?”

Aaron bites his lip, hiding his large smile as he tells Belle.

“I’m going to propose to Robert..I want..I want to ask him to marry me.”

There was silence, and Aaron thought he made a mistake about telling Belle. But suddenly a switch was turned on in her, because she was out of her seat in a matter of seconds, a loud pitch squeal escaping her lips that makes Aaron wince as she pulls him up into a big hug.

“Oh my god oh my god!” Belle squeals, a small bounce to her feet as she pulls back, a wide smile on her face. “Aaron, this is amazing, I’m so happy for you!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes!” Belle grins remains as she perches on the edge of his desk. “This is such great news Aaron, and you know Rob will say yes to ya!”

“You don’t think...” Aaron pauses, a twitch to his face as he tries to find his words. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Belle frowns “what do you mean?”

“After..you know..” he makes a gesture with his hands to get his point across, leaving his ex husbands name floating in the air, hoping Belle understands what he’s trying to say.

However, she does, she gets it. “Aaron, I don’t think any of it is too soon. This whole ‘it’s too soon’ and ‘your rushing things’ are just sayings people use because they are not getting what they want, we think like that because it’s a small worry in our head that other people put in there. It shows that they don’t understand you, and we know a _few_ people that didn’t understand you at all.” She holds her hands up. “I’m not saying names but-”

“I know who you mean.” Aaron says, knowing she’s referring to the three people he hasn’t spoken to for the past year, who hasn’t been involved in his life and vice versa. Who are still filled with so much hatred over the life he lives now, and who he’s spending his life with. “I wonder what they would be thinking?” Aaron scoffs out, crossing his arms. “About me wanting to propose.”

“There would be steam coming out of their ears.” Belle chuckles “what a lovely sight that would be.”

Aaron huffs out a laugh.

“Anyways, back to my point.” Belle continues, squeezing Aaron’s arm. “If you feel ready, if you _really_ want to propose to Robert, become husbands..then go for it. I promise you, nothing will stop you...and you’ve been together for over a year now, it’s been a bit.”

Aaron lets out a sigh of almost relief, sinking back into his desk chair. His small doubts and worries moving past him. 

“And the one thing I know, is that Matthew would be happy for you, truly.”

He lets out a small smile, “yeah... I know.” He picks up his pen, twirling it on his fingers. “I’m just stressing a bit about everything.”

“And stressing you mean you don’t know _how_ to propose to Robert?”

“Exactly.” He groans, letting out his worries. “who knew it would be so hard?”

“Well you want it to be good don’t you?” Belle shrugs, before she lets out a tiny giggle. “You gonna go all formal about it, ask Sarah for her blessing?”

He thinks Belle is joking about it, but that _is_ something he’s thought about. “Yeah maybe...I was thinking about going over in a few days to ask.” He starts clicking his pen on the desk, a small distraction I gives him as he speaks. “I’m not well known on this whole proposing thing, I don’t know what to do..or how to do it. But I don’t want to do it in a fancy restaurant, I don’t want to do it at The Woolpack or after a romantic walk in the park somewhere.” He shakes his head, looking up at Belle with a face of determination. “No when I do it, I want it to be special.”

~~~

In the end, Aaron makes a list on what he needs to do.

_Talk to Sarah, getting a ring, telling the kids, an idea, proposal._

The list might not be followed. Heck, Aaron might not even look at it again.

But it’s something, it’s a step forward at least.

~~~

“You know how much I love your son don’t you? Like I love him completely-”

“Of course I do Aaron, I can see it everytime I see you two together, the whole room lights up if I’m quite honest.”

“Yeah, well..he’s the best person I’ve ever met.” 

“Has something happened or-”

“No no nothings....look, I love your son, I care about him, I adore him and I would give him the _whole world_ if I could. I don’t know where I would be without him, I couldn’t... imagine my life without him. And I’m ready to take that next step with him, and I thought I would do this the formal way and ask you because you mean so much to him, you have supported him through everything and I-”

“Ask me what? Aaron you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m asking for your blessing Sarah. I’m asking for your blessing because I want to ask Robert to marry me.”

~~~

A ring is symbolic, it is an emblem of love through time, a symbol of devotion.

It’s something that is going to be on Roberts finger for the rest of his life...if he says yes. Aaron needs to think about what Robert would like, the colour, the band size, the pattern, the fit. He wants a ring that screams Robert, that if he saw it he would know that it was there for his boyfriend.

The ring was important, but it was also the most difficult thing to search for.

Because it had to be _right_.

But even with Sarah by his side, who hasn’t stopped smiling at him and tearing up ever since their talk, who immediately came to help to look when Aaron asked, even with her helping him, he’s having no luck.

“This one?”

“Nah...it’s too shiny.”

“How about this one? It’s very elegant.”

Sarah snorts from Aaron’s side. “I know my son can be fancy at times, but he won’t wear a one with huge stones going around it.”

The old lady at the counter sighs, closing the box of rings and removing her glasses off the bridge of her nose. “Sir, do you have any idea what you’re even looking for?”

Aaron nibbles on the bottom of his lip, sending the lady a look that screams ‘sorry’. “No..no not really.”

The lady nods with no expression, folding up her glasses and putting them on the glass counter.

“It’s his first time buying a ring.” Sarah explains lightly, squeezing the man’s shoulder. “And my son can be a difficult person to buy for at times.”

“Oh tell me about it.” Aaron grumbles, remembers the struggle of getting something for Roberts birthday this year, as the blonde kept telling him he had _everything he wanted._

Still, Aaron wanted to get him something, it was his first birthday together after all. And he was pleased with the response from Robert when him and the kids got him two limited edition books that he wanted, sweets, and an pair of Mr Sleepy socks.

Because yes, Robert liked to sleep a lot some days.

Aaron softly smiles to the woman across from him. “I just want it to be perfect that’s all.”

“We all do, a ring is a very promising feature in a proposal, and we want it to be something that suits them” The lady says with an understanding smile. She taps her fingernails against the glass, in thought for a few seconds. “Right, let’s try this..describe....what’s his name?”

Aaron becomes gentle around the face. “Robert, his name is Robert.”

“Right Robert, describe him to me?”

The man frowns “describe?” 

“Sometimes it helps with finding the perfect ring.”

Aaron looks skeptically at her, but does as she asks anyway. She must know what’s she’s doing, maybe she’s had people like him before? Who were just wanting to find the perfect ring but they couldn’t find it anywhere.

Well...this is the _third_ store they have tried, so what’s the harm in trying what Aaron’s seems to think as a bizarre technique.

It takes a handful of seconds for him to speak, as he tries to find the words. But he does, he can always find different words and phrases to describe his boyfriend.

If he wrote them down in a notebook, the pages would be almost filled. 

“Well Robert he’s...he’s confident, he has this presence about him that makes him hold himself in any conversation. Knows how to get a group of people going and making them laugh, where’s the most out there patterned shirts that make everyone’s head turn, but he doesn’t care about them...because he’s comfortable in what ever he wears.” Aaron smiles. “But there’s also a softer side to him, but only a few people get to see that. This side is him singing to the latest chart songs on the radio wherever we drive, and denies singing to them when someone comments. It’s him helping Amy colour when she asks, or helping my son with his homework. It’s the faces he makes when he shaves his face for the day because he hates his stubble. It’s the way he smiles when he wakes up in the morning, with his sleepy eyes and messed up hair.”

“So I guess what I’m saying is, Robert has many things about him, he’s...he’s one of a kind.”

He leaves it there, not knowing if he’s revealed too much or too little. He nervously glances between the woman who stand there smiling, and he uncomfortable shuffles on his feet as he grumbles out “did that help or?”

“That helped a lot.” The lady smiles, “I think I might have something, wait a few minutes.”

The old woman walks away from the two of them, and Aaron lets out a loud sigh as he turns to Roberts mum, crossing his arms. “She thinks I’m a right wet-wipe doesn’t she?”

“No.” Sarah shakes her head. “I think she realises that your in love.”

Aaron breathes out a smile. “You think?”

Sarah hums, nodding her head. She nudges his arm. “How are you feeling anyway?”

He lets out a nervous breath. “Feel like I wanna throw up the food we just ate.”

“Well I hope you don’t, them bagels were lovely.”

Aaron laughs, his eyes flickering away before looking back. “But like this is big ain’t it? Once I find the ring....like what if Robert doesn’t say yes and this was a waste of time?! What if Roberts not even big with marriage and we’ve just wasted the day searching for a ring?!”

Sarah gives him a look “Aaron-“

“Yeah I know...I’m just thinking the worst.” Aaron mumbles, cutting her off. He peers his head to see if the old woman was about, not spotting her, he turns back to Sarah. “Do you think I should get two rings?”

“You want two rings?”

“Maybe.” Aaron shrugs, he’s been thinking on the idea. “we can both have one then, we can both wear one, I quite like that.”

“I think it would be lovely...but if you don’t stop tapping your foot repeatedly against this floor the-”

“I can’t help it, I’m freaking out over this.” Aaron says, his foot stopping and a hand scratching the back of his head. “I know I am, because I’m absolutely terrified.”

“But aren’t you a little bit excited?”

Aaron pauses himself, but nods his head a few seconds after. “underneath it all, under all my panic.” He softly smiles to himself. “This is all I want, he’s all I want. And thinking about the future, thinking of Robert being my husband...planning a wedding together...maybe having more kids one day. It excites me so much. I guess my nerves are getting the better of me but...I’m really ready for this.”

He glances up towards the person he would call a mum, and immediately reacts when he sees Sarah with tears in her eyes. “Sarah, come on don’t-”

“No, don’t.” Sarah chokes out while holding up a finger, taking a small step backwards as Aaron arms were coming up to comfort her. “Don’t hug me, otherwise I will start crying.”

Aaron lets out a big smile.

“God you two boys, always making me emotional.”

“You sure it’s not your age that making yo-”

“Oi! Pack it in you, I can take back my blessing you know.” 

Aaron laughs, and Sarah joins him after catching the tears the we’re settling underneath her eyes. The lady that was helping them was back then, her heels signalling her two customers that she arrived back, a ring box in hand.

“Here we go.” She says, placing the box on the counter. “What I think your looking for is something in between, not too fancy but not too simple either...and I think this might be the one for you.” She pushes the box to Aaron, eager for him to open it and take a look. “Go on, open up the box.”

And with a hesitant reach, his finger touch the box, feeling the corners and the small golden weaving the box contained. With shaky fingers, he opens the box.

A small gasp escapes his lips.

It was a silver band, but there was a stripe running through it, the stripe being a darker grey that stood out against the silver. Like the lady said, it was fancy and simple at the same time.

This was _it_ , this was the ring.

He glances behind him at Sarah, who was smiling at him with a look of approval in her eyes. “What do you think?” He asks, lifting the box higher to show her, giving her a better look.

“It’s perfect Aaron, perfect for the both of you.”

“Yeah..” Aaron whispers to himself, looking at the ring again with a small smile on his face, imagining the ring on Roberts finger already, laying sharply against his skin. “It’s really perfect.”

~~~

“Daddy, can I ask you another question?”

Aaron stops clearing up the remainder of the toys on the living room floor as he turns to his son who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his racer car pyjamas ruffled from where he was in bed a few moments ago.

“Hey bud, I thought you were sleeping.”

“Can’t sleep.”

Aaron smiles “you waiting for dad to come back so you two can read?”

It was something that Robert and Oliver did some nights, if it was Robert turn to take them to bed. If Oliver wanted to read, Robert would sit by him and read a book of his own, helping Oliver when he got stuck on a word and couldn’t pronounce it properly. It was an activity they do most nights before bed, and there’s always a conversation in the morning about what happened in the book they read.

But tonight with Robert out with his sister and mum, it was Aaron reading him a bed time story for him to fall asleep to. It clearly didn’t work, as the boy was standing infront of him right now.

“No...but can I stay up and wait for him?!”

Aaron sighs, glancing down at his watch, Roberts not back for another ten minutes.

“Also I want to ask my question.”

Aaron looks up from his watch, “what’s the question about bud, is it about what I told you earlier?”

Oliver nods his head.

“And _all_ of them questions Amy asked didn’t answer it?”

The young boy shakes his head.

Aaron sighs, “come on then, sit down and lets talk.”

Telling the kids about him proposing to Robert went easier than Aaron had expected. Of course they were questions, mostly from Amy, about would Aaron wear a ring, would they have a wedding like Vic and Ellis, would Amy get to wear a pretty dress, would there be a chocolate fountain.

The young girl kept blurting out the questions, and Aaron’s never heard her talk that fast and that much for a while. He was slightly feeling overwhelmed, but he answered them all with much honesty as he can.

He thought he answered them all, but clearly Oliver had one question left.

Sitting down next to his son son the sofa, Aaron wraps an arm around him to bring Oliver closer. “What’s up bud? You wanna tell me?”

“...If...if dad says yes, and you two get married.” Oliver starts, looking down at his hands before looking up to his daddy with wide eyes. “Does that mean dad can stay with us forever?”

Aaron’s face widens, an immediate surprise reaction to his sons question. “where did that question come from hey?”

Oliver shrugs “I’m just asking.”

But Aaron knows his son, and looking closer, he can see underneath the thick skin his son wears sometimes...and he can see that his son is scared.

Of what? Aaron doesn’t know the full answer, but he might have a clue.

“You a bit scared of people leaving again aren’t you?” Aaron asks softly. “You scared of the past repeating itself.”

A hesitant nod came from his son, and Aaron gives him a small smile as he brings him in for a hug.

Oliver is the oldest, and when Matthew died, he could see some of the damage that happened to this family....of course, now that the broken pieces have come back together..Aaron understands why his son is thinking that this is all good to be true.

Aaron had that feeling aswell sometimes, not believing that he has this chance of happiness again, spending it with a phenomenal bloke like Robert.

But that question.... _forever_....well even though Aaron believes that this is forever, he promised that before, he promised that when he was with Matthew, and they learnt the hard way that forever sometimes can just be a spoken word.

He doesn’t want to put that promise on them again, even though he believes, and knows in his heart that this family won’t be torn apart again. But sometimes, the universe can pull some strings.   


You never know what the next day will bring. 

But what he _can_ promise to his son, and will always tell him, is that Robert won’t be going anywhere, and that he’ll be here for a really long time. That is family is more united than ever.

And that, can be more powerful than _forever_.

Aaron looks down at his son, speaking up again when he’s giving himself enough time to think about this.” Forever....it can be such a strong word. It can mean so much, but sometimes that word can be a little bit painful to say after you lose trust in the word.” He starts off gently, his son looking up at him, listening intensely. “I get why your a bit scared bud, but remember at you sixth birthday party, what you said...”

“That Robert was the missing piece!” Oliver exclaims with a wide smile.

“Exactly” Aaron smiles back, his heart still warming up as he remembers that specific moment of that day.“and you know, some people aren’t as lucky to find that missing piece again, but we did, we found Robert.” He squeezes his son closer. “And I can promise you now that he won’t be going anywhere for a really long time, he here’s to stay.”

“And he can read with me whenever I want?”

“He can read every book in the world with you if that’s what you want.” Aaron tells him with a small chuckle. “even if I wasn’t going to ask your dad to marry me, he’ll still be here. Because I don’t think any of us would let him go anytime soon.”

Oliver shakes his head. “We love dad!”

“Yeah..” Aaron rests his chin on top of his sons head, a fond look on his face. “Yeah we love him a lot don’t we?”   


The fathers ears perk up at the sound of the door opening, and Aaron quickly pulls back to look at his son. “Now remember, we need to be hush hush about this alright. It’s a surprise so shhh.” He holds a finger to his mouth, creating a ‘shh’ sound that his son copies with a soft giggle. “Go on then, say hi to him.”

The young boy gets up, just in time to run to Robert who has just entered the living room.

“Dad!”

“Oh Hello you!” Robert grins in surprise, just giving himself time to crouch down and lift his son up onto his hip. “And what are you doing up this late hmm?”

Aaron smiles softly from the sofa. “Think he missed the little reading session this evening.”

“Please can we read dad!” Oliver asks with wide eyes. “I’m wanna read my book!”

Robert purses his lips, staring at the clock on the wall. “Well it is getting late-”

“Please, just for a bit.” Oliver pleads, giving the blonde big puppy dog eyes, a small pout forming on his lips.

And how could Robert say no to a face like that.

“Alright, we’ll read for ten minutes alright.” Robert agrees, grinning when Oliver lets out a huge ‘yes!’. Robert turns to Aaron “you coming?”

“I’ve just got to finish putting these toys away and I’ll be with you.”

Aaron watches them go, but before they hide away from his view as they begin to walk up the stairs. Oliver looks over Roberts shoulder, and makes a zip gesture across his mouth, showing Aaron that he’s keeping their secret safe.

Aaron grins,

That’s his boy.

~~~

**Belle** : Aaron, I forget to mention, but Paddy’s coming to collect the numbers from us this afternoon.

Aaron lets out a small groan as he lays in his bed the next morning, fingers aggressively typing down on the keyboard to reply.

 **Aaron** : Cain, you could have chosen anyone else....Anyone else.

 **Cain** : well everyone else was busy, don’t blame me. And besides, it might be nice, having a nice friendly catch up with the man. *smirking face*

 **Belle** : Cain....we have emojis now, you don’t need to type out the expression.

 **Moira** : he’s getting old Belle, he wouldn’t understand.

 **Cain** : Oi, pack it in the both of you!

Aaron smiles at the family group chat that they made only a few months ago. They have that big one, where _every_ member of the Dingles were in. But since half of them don’t speak to the other half anymore, Belle took it upon herself to make a smaller group chat for the four of them.

They don’t speak much in it, only occasionally, with a few random texts or Belle and Aaron sending memes that Cain doesn’t understand, but it feels good that he still has them three supporting his back, still standing by him.

He’s about to put his phone down when it buzzes again.

 **Cain** : also, Aaron, get your back into gear and propose to your boyfriend so we can show him a proper Dingle party!

Aaron eyes widen slowly, how did they-

 **Aaron** : Belle!

 **Belle** : oops....sorry!

 **Moira** : aww Aaron come on, it’s great news!

 **Cain** : I’ve got the welly sorted :)

Aaron rolls his eyes, but then feels a shudder running through him at the thought of Robert even touching that disgusting welly.

When Dingles party hard, they mean it....they really do.

 **Aaron** : If I can help it Robert ain’t touching that welly.

 **Cain** : oh come on, I’ll even disinfect it for the bloke.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?”

Aaron eyes lift up from his phone to see Robert walking into the their bedroom from the en-suite, one towel wrapped around his waist while the other towel he’s using to dry his hair with, rubbing the soft material against his scalp and the strands of hair.

Aaron has to hold back a pleasurable groan at the sight.

“Took a few hours off work this morning.” Aaron tells him, locking his phone and facing it down on the bedside cabinet next to him. He leans back into the pillows with a small smirk, one arm going behind his head. “And besides, would miss this view if I already went to work wouldn’t I?”

“Stop it.” Robert warns him teasingly with a smile as he chucks the towel that he dried his hair with over a chair. He walks himself over to the chest of drawers to start getting changed.

Aaron makes grabby hands towards his boyfriend “come back to bed.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Aaron whines almost childlike, letting his arms fall to his side dramatically. “The kids won’t be up for another hour at least.”

“Which is why I want to do some work before they get up.” Robert says, snapping a pair of joggers over his hips.

“You starting your course already?”

“It’s just some reading we need to do before it starts.” The blonde man explains. “And I know when the kids are up I won’t have the time. Also Vic is coming around with the pictures you asked to be printed out before she heads off to work so..”

Aaron softly smiles towards him, he likes how serious Robert it about doing this whole primary education course. He likes how Robert is so determined to achieve his dream of becoming a teacher. “You know I’m proud of you, for doing all this, you’re gonna be a great teacher.”

Robert chuckles “well I need to pass the course first.”

“You will, with flying colours.” Aaron tells him. “And also with your beautiful face I think any school will take you on.”

Robert, who was about to put his t-shirt over his head, stop what he’s doing and suspiciously looks at his boyfriend, eyes squinting. “What’s with all the compliments this morning Mr Dingle?”

Aaron lets out a short laugh “does there have to be a reason? Can’t I just be a bit happy on this fine sunny morning?”

“Hmm.” With suspicion still inside him, Robert chucks his t-shirt to the side and crawls onto the bed, making his way to Aaron until his nose is touching his. “What you done?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

Aaron chuckles, his eyes wide and fond as he looks directly into the man he loves eyes. “Nothing’s happened, I promise.”

He leans to side to plant a big kiss on Roberts lips, hands coming up to hold the blonde’s head as their lips come together for a few seconds. “Stay in bed for a bit?” Aaron whispers with persuasion, pressing light, lingering kisses against Roberts plump lips. “For me?”

Robert sighs, not being able to resist his boyfriends charm. “Okay.”He falls back down into the soft bed, head coming to lay on his boyfriends stomach as he wraps his arms around him. “Maybe a few minutes more in bed won’t hurt.”

Aaron smiles fondly, “yeah, a few more minutes.” He murmurs, one hand moving to play with Robert’s hair, while the other travels up Roberts arm and to his face.

He thinks about that ring that’s burning a hole in one his draws at the office.

 _Soon_ Aaron thinks, snuggling closer to Robert. _Soon_.

~~~

But _soon_ came more quickly than Aaron thought it would.

Because as he was looking through the photos that Vic had printed for them that night, some from the wedding and other photos that Aaron had on his phone. A bright, immediate lightbulb moment appeared in Aaron’s head.

Because sometimes pictures can paint a thousand words....but also, you may be able to use them to spell out the words for you.

Aaron immediately makes a grab for his phone.

 **Aaron** : Belle, Moira, I need your help.

~~~

“So are you _ever_ going to tell me why you decided to take me out tonight?”

Aaron smiles, sparing a glance over to his boyfriend as he drove down the road ps leading them back home. “You complaining?”

“No..” Robert shakes his head, getting more comfortable in the passenger seat. “I’d never say no to any Italian food..never can say no to some good pasta.” He looks over at Aaron. “But I don’t know, you seem nervous, you were fidgeting a lot in the restaurant.”

Aaron sighs, looking out to the window as he thinks... _so my nerves will noticeable then?_

But he couldn’t help it, his plan was slowly coming together as he was with Robert at the restaurant, distracting Robert with an evening meal in town while Belle and Moira were sending him updates which he had to secretly check as they were digging into their food.

His wine glass was nearly slipping out of his hand because his hands became sweaty, his foot tapping a rhythm onto the floor as they spoke across the table to eachother.The swirl of butterflies he had in his stomach growing more and more when they paid for the bill and made it back to the car to drive home.

Why did he feels so terrified but so ready at the same time?

“Aaron?”

“Hmm yeah..sorry.” Aaron musters out a bunch of words as he shakes his head. “Sorry.”

A soft hand comes to place itself on his thigh, just above the knee. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah fine.” Aaron gets out, sighing as he places his hand over Roberts. He makes up a lie to cover his tracks. “I think work just getting to my head that’s all.”

“Has Daniel said something to you again?”

“Don’t get me started on that bastard.” Aaron mutters as they arrive back on their street, he parks just outside the house. “I wish I could just push his head into his laptop and slam it shut.”

“Now now temper temper.” Robert teases, patting his thigh as he takes his seatbelt off. “When is Moira bringing back the kids?”

“Oh...around nine I think.”

She wasn’t coming around at nine, her, Belle and the kids were inside the house right now, probably hiding in the kitchen as they wait for them to return home from their evening meal out.

“That’s not for another hour.” Robert smirks, leaning over and placing a tender kiss on his boyfriend. “Whatever will we do.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow, tongue between his teeth. “You better get inside and I’ll show you.”

With a grin on the boys faces Robert gets out of the car first, and Aaron waits a few seconds...before he takes a deep breath and feels the ring box in his coat pocket, where it’s been the entire time.

_It’s time, this is the moment._

They make their way inside the house, Aaron getting more nervous and feels like he’s about to throw up with every step they took, Robert not noticing his boyfriends nerves this time as he speaks about a conversation he had with his mum today.

“And then she was complaining about Michael wearing socks in bed, which I think it’s totally not right.... I mean your feet will just get sweaty and anyway- _oh_.”

The blonde man stops as he steps into the living room, eyes widening in shock as his eyes capture what’s infront of him.

Aaron has to hold in a gasp.

They did it, this is _exactly_ what he wanted.

It was beautiful.

The pictures that were printed out were stuck against the wall, spelling out the question he wants to ask the man infront of him. The pictures were varied, some of him and Robert, some of just the kids, and some where the four of them are all together. It was surrounded by petal roses, and dim lit candles that really illuminated the pictures above.

It was perfect, this...all of this was perfect.

Because he wanted it to be special, that was always something he wanted, because Robert deserved special. And sometimes a special place can be a place you call home, a place where loads of memories take place. A place where your heart is.

And... this is where it all started ain’t it? The interview that changed both of their lives, that made them come together on this epic adventure that Aaron never wants to end.

All them photos on the wall, showed a journey, a journey of a man who was so scared of the future and found himself finding happiness again, of a family finding that missing piece.

And Aaron wants to make more, he wants to make more moments. Days, months and years of memories with this man.

“Did you do all of this?” Robert asks with a breath, looking lovingly back at his boyfriend with a grin on his face.

Aaron shrugs with a twitchy smile, his heart pounding against his chest. “I had some help.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Robert sighs dreamily, eyes looking back over the photos, his mind not clicking with what they are trying to say. “Oh my you put that photo with me with jelly all over my face, and the one-”

“Rob?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you notice what the photos are spelling out to you?”

“Wha-” Robert stops himself, as he takes a step back, and _fully_ looks at the sight infront of him. What letters the pictures were creating.

_MARRY M E?_

“Marry me” Robert whispers to himself, the clockworks in his mind finally turning together as his eyes widen at words, realising what they mean. “Marry me. Aaron-”

The blonde makes a quick turn back to his boyfriend, and he lets out a small soft gasp as he sees Aaron down on one knee, ring box in hand.

“Oh god I’m absolutely terrified but.....but Robert Jacob Sugden...you are a dream.” Aaron starts off shakily, looking up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes, a look that screams of how much he adores and treasures this man. “After loosing everything, there was a time in my life where I wished to just be happy again. And you gave me that....you are the answer to my prayer, my fulfilment to my wish, my hoping dream...I wouldn’t want you to be any different. Because you are just perfect.”

“You have gave me, you have gave my small family so much happiness over this past year, you have loved me with all your heart and you have given the kids and me the best life possible. You have made me a better man, you’ve made me see the light in everything even on the bad days.” Aaron pauses, brings a smile onto his face. “And I want to share every single experience with you on our journey, and I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life and I promise to keep you smiling like you always do.”

“I can’t imagine a life without you, I don’t want to anymore, I want us to grow old together, I want us, our future, to be brilliant in every step with take. Because I love you, I love you so much and I never want our time together to end.” Aaron slowly gulps, opening the box that shows the ring, smiling when he sees Robert break out into a large smile when he looks up again. “So, Robert Jacob sugden, will you marry me?” 

Robert lets out a shaky, breathless breath, hot tears rolling down his face. He can’t believe this is happening, his heart is racing against his chest, he can’t _believe_ that this is happening.

Aaron wants to marry him, he wants to be his husbands.

Robert never thought of himself being a married man, he never thought someone would want to marry _him_. But here Aaron is, down on one knee, bawling his heart out to him, saying all these words that mean everything to the blonde man.

He lets out a small sob, using his fingers to wipe the tears against his skin. Everything hitting him about how lucky he is in his life right now.   


How Aaron is definitely the _one_ for him, and how Aaron is feeling the exact way about him. 

“I love you so much you know that. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, I couldn’t imagine a l-life without you or the kids. Everything you said about the future, I want that too.”

Aaron smile begins to grow.

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you.”

Using one foot, Aaron surges up in a quick motion and smashes his lips into Roberts. The ring box held tightly in his hand as he wraps his arms around Robert neck.

He pours everything into the kiss, and Robert does the same. Every emotion, ever ounce of love they have for eachother, that sometimes they can’t even explain through words, it comes together in singular, but impactful kiss...

Their first kiss as _fiancés_. 

“Is this happening?” Robert sobs out in disbelief, hands moving to hold Aaron’s head, forehead touching forehead. “Is this actually real?”

“It’s real.” Aaron confirms with teary eyes, nodding his head while his smile begins to hurt his cheeks. “it’s all real Rob.”

And with shaky hands, Aaron removes the ring slowly from its box, and with a gentle hold to Robert’s hand, he slides the ring on, perfectly sitting on Roberts finger.

Robert, after staring at the ring in awe for a few seconds, just has to kiss Aaron again.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“You did all this..” Robert looks behind him again, looks at the wall and the roses and the candles, looks at everything Aaron had planned. “You did all this for me...”

“You deserve it.” Aaron sniffles. “You deserve _everything_.”

And Robert just shakes his head in disbelief, watching as Aaron picks up his hand and smooths his thumb against the silver band on his finger, wanting to say more but couldn’t get the words out.

He has no chance to anyway, when the men both turn their heads to the kitchen door when they hear it creak open. 

It was their kids, slowly peeping themselves through the door, holding eachothers hand tightly as if they were hoping for some good news.

Aaron and Robert share an amused look to eachother, tears still flowing slowly down their faces.

“Did dad say yes?” Oliver asks slowly, eyes wide, very settled on his feet...unlike Amy, who looks like she was about to bounce of the walls as she waits for answer.

Well, Aaron’s not making them wait for it any longer.

With a large grin, he wraps his arms around Roberts waist, lips twitching upwards as he feels the cold silver band against his skin...and he stares at his kids, stares at Belle and Moira out of the corner of his eye as their heads pop through the door, and he tells them all;

“Looks like we’ve got a wedding to plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s gonna be a wedding! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xx


	38. Epilogue (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown begins for their very special day..and a whole lot happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you are all well! 
> 
> So sorry for not updating yesterday, if you don’t follow me on tumblr, basically uni work is talking over my life haha so I was slightly behind on writing this chapter so I took another day just to finish it and stuff.
> 
> When I suddenly had the idea of writing a countdown chapter it stuck with me and I just knew I had to write something like it...and it was so fun to write!
> 
> You get a bit of everything, happy moments, sad/emotional moments, angry moments...all wrapped up in one chapter as we count the weeks down to their wedding aha! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💗

_**11 weeks to go:** _

“Can I have two beers please Bob?”

“And a packet of prawn cocktail crisps daddy!”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Pineapples!”

With a exaggerated huff Aaron turns back to Bob who was watching behind the bar with amusement in his eyes. “You know Amy has only been five for two months and she’s getting cheekier by the minute.”

“You just wait till both of your kids are teenagers...that’s the when the real trouble begins.”

“Excited for it.” Aaron grumbles sarcastically as he hands Bob over some money. “Chuck in a packet of salt and vinegar for Oliver as well.” 

“Alrighty then ” Bob grins. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you into buying some New Years Eve jelly shots?”

Aaron snorts, “if Robert has a few of them he’ll be dancing on the tables and will be throwing up the next morning..and I don’t want to be playing nurse tomorrow.” He chuckles, shaking his head. “Nah, the two beers will do thanks.”

The local pub of Emmerdale was packed as the celebration of the new year was upon them. Many people from the village deciding to come and spend the New Years Eve with others, drinking, laughing, talking, kids running around the place with glow sticks wrapped around their wrist and party horns being blown through the music.

He’s so glad the kids weren’t interested in them horns, he’d be glueing his ears shut by the end of the night.

The family of four decided to spend their New Year’s Eve here aswell, last year they decided to spend it at home, being as it was their first New Years together...and they spent it watching movies and drinking hot chocolate with the full works, counting down to the new year while watching the fireworks going off outside their window.

This year they decided to spend it with more people, and watch the firework display that the village was showing.

Aaron glances back towards their table, seeing the kids carrying on with their drawings with the Kings kids, seeing Robert talk with Jimmy and Nicola with his hands waving madly, his ring catching the light at times when he moves.

Aaron looks down at his own ring, gently touching it with a smile on his face.

He’s definitely excited for the new year.

Because in a few months time, Robert will be his husband...and it’s something he gets all soft about, because he can’t wait.

The eagerness inside of him to marry Robert just gets stronger every day. But it’s only a few months, and Aaron feels he can wait a few months longer.

With two beers and packet of crisps in his hand, Aaron swerves his hips past the tables and chairs as he gets to that table in the corner. He places everything on the table, throwing the crisps infront of his children.

Amy grins up at him “Thanks daddy!”

Aaron hums, placing a small kiss to her head as he shuffles into his seat sitting comfortably next to Robert, catching on to Nicola’s question.

“So you’ve pretty much got nearly everything done for the wedding then?”

“Pretty much.” Robert says, letting a hand fall into Aaron’s lap which the other immediately links his with, resting both of them just above Aaron’s knee.

They always hold hands now, they’ve done a lot more ever since they got engaged, and at times one of them feels the silver band against their own skin.

Everytime Aaron feels it his lips twitch upwards, his heart becoming warm and fuzzy inside.

“Our wedding ceremony is going to be at the gazebo next to the village hall, reception in this place.” Robert gestures to the pub they’re in. “the registrar is booked, and Amy is our flower girl and Oliver is gonna have our rings....it’s just the final touches now we need to sort out.”

“Which we figured we could do in the weeks to come.” Aaron adds in. “It’s just the decor for the wedding, suits..you know the itty bitty details.”

“Oh we left them last minute aswell.” Jimmy exclaims, a slight slur from the alcohol he has drunk so far. “didn’t we Nicola?”

“That’s only because we decided to have a last minute wedding, and you didn’t pull your backside into gear till a week before.” Nicola grumbles, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly at her husband while Aaron and Robert chuckle at the side of her.

Aaron notices someone staring, notices someone’s eyes on them, and he turns his head to see Vic giving him a glare as she walks past their table, not being subtle about it at all.

Nicola seemed to notice as well, her eyes just like Aaron’s slowly following Vic back to her table. “Is Vic still upset with the whole taking the Dingle name thing?”

Robert nods his head, sighing as he takes a big gulp of his pint.

“Well that’s a bit ridiculous.”

“Tell me about it.” Aaron grunts out, slightly glaring at Vic who’s back was towards them now.

They decided and discussed a couple of weeks ago about who would take who’s last name when they were officially married. They came to a satisfied conclusion that Robert would take Aaron’s last name, because firstly they wouldn’t have to go through the complications of changing the kids last name if they had chosen something else. And secondly, it was Robert who was mostly keen about changing his name, because Sugden is the last thing that connected him with his dad, and he didn’t want to have that connection anymore after everything the man put Robert through, after all that pain.

Robert told Aaron that ‘Robert Dingle’ would suit him much better, and he would quite enjoy himself being a part of the Dingle family. Aaron kissed him in response, approving the idea.

And most people approved it, most people liked the idea, apart from Miss Victoria.

Because when they announced their plans over dinner at her house one evening, Vic had an immediate response to accuse Robert of removing the Sugdens link out of all their lives. That even though Jack was horrible at times, they still had to have a connection to him somehow.

They-well Robert thought that she _finally_ understood that Robert didn’t want Jack as a memory in his life anymore. However her understanding of it all was as small as a seed, because she clearly didn’t get it.

It caused an argument, with Robert nearly in tears because he thought his sister would just be happy. And Aaron defending his boyfriend and their desicion, calling Vic a massive hypocrite because she didn’t keep her Sugden name _at all._

Vic kicked them out that evening, and they haven’t spoken since. Robert not even bothering to try.

Aaron just really, really don’t understand what her problem is.

“I don’t understand her, people change their last names when they get married, it’s a common thing.” 

“Not when your the only last link to the great _Jack Sugden_ , and removing it is a basic betrayal.” Robert bitterly lets out, and Aaron squeezes his hand in comfort to show that he’s _there_. “But you know what I ain’t bothered, it ain’t about her, none of this is about her, it’s about me and Aaron, it’s about _us_ and what we want.”

Robert looks at him with a soft smile on his face, and Aaron just has to copy that expression right back, making his eyes turn round and gentle and his smile to lift much higher.

“Just us.” Aaron murmurs back, pressing a loving kiss to Roberts clothed shoulder.

“Aww look, still looking like two teenagers in love!”

“Jimmy, you come out with some right _rubbish_ when you’ve had a few don’t you?”

The engaged couple hide their faces as they let out tiny laughs, Robert covering his face with his hand while Aaron uses Roberts shoulder.

Aaron thinks at times that Nicola and Jimmy are such a funny but great couple, always have them little digs that make no sense. Aaron’s glad that him and Robert have become good friends with them.

“Right, it’s getting close to midnight! So if everybody wants to make their way outside...”

The crowd of people begin to shift towards the door of the pub, and Aaron and Robert get the kids in their outdoor gear to head into the cold night.

“Are we seeing the fireworks now daddy?” Amy asks, once Aaron had zipped her coat up and lifted her onto his hip.

“Mhmm, we gonna see all the pretty colours now.” Aaron says with a gasp.

“Yay!” Amy squeals with wide eyes, but lets out a tiny yawn a few seconds later as it is a few hours after her bedtime. “Then bed bed?”

“Mhmm, bed after.” Aaron sorts out her little earmuffs that cover her tiny ears. “But remember, we’re having a sleepover at the Mill tonight.”

“Did you bring Mr Duck?”

“I did, tightly tucked into the overnight back.” Aaron smiles, turning his eyes to Robert and Oliver, laughing when Robert tugs the little boys hat over his eyes. “Right, you two, stop playing about and lets go and see these fireworks.”

“Ooo daddy’s being bossy ain’t he Oliver?”

“Yep!”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but continues to usher everyone outside before the strike of midnight came.

And when it did, they were surrounded by the people of the village, everyone looking up as colours burst into the dark sky. Smiles and shouting heard from all around.

“ _Happy new year!”_

“They’re so cool!” Oliver gasps, eyes mesmerised by the pretty colours, he looks up at his dad. “Look at them dad, aren’t they cool!”

“So cool!” Robert smiles with wide eyes, placing a hand on Oliver head, smile brightening as Oliver hugs him. “Happy new year bud.”

“This is going to be the best year yet!”

Robert smiles stays on his face, his eyes wandering from the little boy to Aaron, who was spinning Amy around as they were looking up at the sky. “Yeah, it really will be.”

And when the engaged couple were alone, the kids running off to Sarah to wish her a happy new year. Aaron pulls Robert closer by his coat. “Happy new year.”

“A very Happy new year.” Robert murmurs, leaning his forehead against Aaron’s. “You excited for this year then?”

And Aaron, he’s feeling the excitement for one thing right now. Feels his heart about the burst over this one thing.

“I’m excited to be getting married to you.” Aaron whispers, capturing Roberts grin with his lips seconds later, pulling Robert as close as he could as they share a kiss for the new year. He pulls back, and nudges Roberts nose with his own, smiling as he says. “Mr future Dingle.”

~~~ 

**_9 weeks to go:_ **

“Okay....go left......go a little more.....a _little bit_ more.”

“Sue how far am I bloody going!?”

“Oh shush you, your arms can stretch can’t they?”

Aaron huffs, shaking his head as he stretches his arms a bit further with a small grunt.

“There!” Sue gasps, holding her hands up and making Aaron freeze his movements. “That’s the place, that pierced vase is perfectly aligned with the others.”

Aaron, from his kneeling position on the padded footstool, turns to the old woman with a look that screams ‘are you serious?.’ “All that for a vase?!”

“Oh hush you, you’re tall enough to reach, me and Martin can’t be doing all the hard work these days.” Sue smiles, picking up her cup of tea. “And besides, you never understand true interior design.”

“Of course I don’t Sue.” Aaron mutters, rolling his eyes as he carefully places his two feet back on the floor.

The New Year of 2022 has finally started to settle, the celebrations coming to a close, the highs from New Year’s Eve finally calming...and the small family of four had taken the chance to come and visit their favourite elderly couple in their little cottage by the sea. It was a complete unannounced visit, a delightful surprise for Sue and Martin as the opened the door to the four of them. But they were quickly ushered in with hugs and kisses, there was a big talk in the kitchen as they catch eachother up with what’s happening in their lives....and there was delicious mouthfuls of Martin’s Victoria sponge he had just made a few hours before.

Martin was now outside with Robert and the kids, showing him how he kept his flowers and vegetables alive in the winter months. While Sue and Aaron remained inside, not feeling like standing out in the frosty cold while Martin was going on about his courgettes.

And Aaron...he was almost glad he and Sue were by themselves, because he has an _important_ question to ask her.

It’s just finding the words to speak about it. 

“So how did you spend New Year’s Eve then?” Aaron asks, slipping into a casual conversation as he sits back down next to Sue on the sofa.

“Oh you know, a few glasses of sauvignon blanc and the music of Cliff Richard and some old goodies that you can’t help but sing along to.” Sue replies. “The usual way we spend New Year’s Eve. Anyways how was The Woolpack, Robert said you spent it there.”

“Surprisingly good.” Aaron tells Sue. “The kids enjoyed the fireworks, couldn’t stop staring up at them to be honest.”

“I’m don’t even get the huge excitement over fireworks, there just things that go bang and show colours in the sky, very anti-climatic if you ask me.”

Aaron chuckles, “yeah well when you have two kids who, well especially Amy, have a delight of seeing pretty colours...then fireworks are quite magical.” He smiles, giving a small shrug to his shoulders. “It was a good way to celebrate the new year.”

“A new year that you seem to be _completely_ excited about.” Sue smirks, nodding to the ring on Aaron’s finger. “Counting down the days now.”

“Uhh...kind of.” Aaron lingers off, a soft smile on his face as his hand makes a quick movement to touch the ring, twirling it around on his finger. It’s a habit now, Aaron twirling his ring, touching it to make sure it was real, but it’s a habit he doesn't want to stop. “Just thinking about it, a few months time we’ll be husbands...I get very happy about it.”

“Awww look at you.” Sue coos, nudging his knee with her own. “Still smitten about him since the first day you saw him.” Her smiles widens. “God I remember when you were panicking about having feelings for Robert...who’d thought we would be here now.”

Aaron smiles, “yeah, it’s been a journey.”

“A beautiful journey though?”

“Yeah...yeah I think it’s a journey that I’ll treasure forever.”

“You got nearly everything ready then? For the wedding?”

And Aaron head perks up, his mind starts to shift...because Sue question has just given him the perfect opportunity to ask his question.

“Almost...” Aaron murmurs off, before he shuffles in his seat, turning more to the older woman. “Actually Sue, we didn’t _just_ come here for a spontaneous visit. I uh....I have to ask you something actually, it’s quite important.”

“Well I’m all ears.”

Aaron lets out a shaky breath, nibbling on the inside of his lip as he thinks. How do you ask this, how do you ask such an important question like this, how do you ask someone to _walk you down the aisle_ on your wedding day?

Aaron eyes glance up at Sue, who was siting there waiting....... _he couldn’t think of a better person to ask to do this._

When the boys were talking about who would walk them down the aisle, Aaron immediately thought of Sue. This woman who has been his support through everything, the first person that actually listened to him, the person he can always go and talk to without being degraded...who treats him more like a son than his real mum ever did.

He wants to tell Sue all this, he wants to say why she’s so important to him.

“You know you’re like a mum to me right?” Aaron starts off gently, a much more steadier stare at the old woman who’s eyes widen in shock.

“Oh don’t be daft-”

“No it’s true Sue, it really is.” Aaron cuts her off, saying them words with his throat tightening as he starts to get emotional while speaking. “I wouldn’t have got past the first few months of Matthew’s death without you, I don’t think I would of handled it as well....but you listened to me, you let me speak, you held me and let me cry because you knew it was something I needed to do. And I couldn’t be more grateful Sue, I really couldn’t.”

“I was just doing what anyone else would’ve done.” Sue smiles.

“No, you did more than that.” Aaron lets out, eyes becoming teary. “You did so much more. These past few years I’ve always felt so secure when coming to you for a problem, you always knew what to say, you always comforted me, you always knew how to get a laugh out of me. You’ve helped me in some tricky situations, you always guided me through them. You always wanted the best for me, and you made sure I’d get there..” he chuckles to himself. “You always made that chicken one pot with too much garlic in it-”

“You loved that meal!”

“I do, doesn’t mean I couldn’t taste the overpowering garlic you love to add into it.” Aaron says lightly, the two of them sharing a wet laugh as tears starts to fall from their eyelashes. Aaron’s words getting to Sue and him quite quickly. “But you always cared, you always loved and treated me like a son, you made sure after Matthew’s death that me and the kids would have the best day even in the darkest moments. You made sure of that, no one else did but you..” he shrugs his shoulders. “And I’m so glad you became a part of our family, I’m so glad you became a mother figure in my life.”

Aaron moves to grip Sue’s hand, holding it tightly in-between them, and with a smile on his face, he asks in a few long breaths. “You’re such a special person, a good person...and there’s no one else I would ask to do this, no one else I would want....will you walk me down the aisle, on my wedding day?”

Sue lets out something that between a gasp and a sob, a hand covering her mouth as she becomes overwhelmed with shock, and so much happy emotions as Aaron sits there with a bright smile on his face, tears flowing freely just like hers.

“So what do you say?” Aaron says. “There’s no one else I would’ve chosen for this, if there was someone I would want to walk me down the aisle...to do something this special....I was always going to ask you. Because your technically my mum Sue, I wouldn’t be anywhere without you.”

“Oh, come here you bloody git.”

With the older woman’s arms open Aaron shuffles across the sofa to fall into to them. Both of them letting out a little sobs as they share the sentimental embrace, hugging eachother tightly as they both realised how both of them have impacted eachother in their lives.

Sue found a son in Aaron, and Aaron found a mother in Sue.

There’s some people that you meet that can make a whole lot of difference in your life, and that person doesn’t have to be brilliant, rich, or the perfect person....they sometimes just have to care.

And Sue and Aaron, they care for eachother just like _family._

“Oh my boy.” Sue breathes out, pulling back and cups the younger man’s cheeks. “It would be an honour to walk you down that aisle on your wedding day.”

~~~

**_7 weeks to go:_ **

A low whistle stops Aaron from finishing the buttons on his suit jacket. 

Looking up, he smirks in the mirror towards the figure behind him. “You know I thought it was tradition that your not meant to see what the others wearing before the wedding?” 

Robert lets out a chuckle, walking further into the round, well padded dressing room. “Sometimes tradition can be very overrated don’t you think?”

Aaron tilts his head in thought. “You might be right there.” He says ending it with a grin.

It was the final fitting for the suits, trying it on one more time for final adjustments, places where the suit might be a little bit too tight or too loose. Robert came yesterday for his final fitting, Aaron being too busy at work to make it.

So he was here today, bringing Robert for company, and if he looks himself in the mirror, checking out the three piece suit in all angles....he thinks that this might just be the perfect fit.

The two boys decided that they would wear the same colour suit for the wedding...and after going through so many choices, too many for Aaron’s liking, they finally found a suit colour and type that fitted them both nicely.

The three piece suit was navy, a crisp deep blue shade that was formed into trousers, a jacket and a fitted waist coat. It was a colour that complimented well with the white shirt and rich maroon tie they picked out.

They didn’t want to go too simple, but they didn’t want to go too over the top either.

These colours were in between that range, and Aaron quite liking them if he’s quite honest.

“So..” Aaron holds out his arms, following his fiancé with his eyes as he walks around to stand just infront of him. “What do you think?”

Robert just stands there, mouth ajar, no noise or words escaping his mouth.

“Rob?” Aaron raises his eyebrows, quite amused at Robert’s starstruck expression.

“Uh sorry.... sorry you just....you just look amazing that’s all.”

Aaron sucks his bottom lip in because how big he wants to smile right now. He becomes flushed around the cheeks, shuffling on his feet. “You think?”

“Mhmm.” Robert hums, swiping some imaginary lint off Aaron’s shoulder. “These colours suit you very well, brings out your eyes.”

Aaron smiles, before he turns back to the mirror, pulling on the jacket. “You know it’s finally starting to feel a bit more real now.” He sighs. “We’ve got the suits, everything is almost done.”

“Yeah...it’s finally starting to sink in.” Robert replies, a fond stare towards Aaron as he continues by saying. “But I’m so excited.”

And Aaron just has to agree. “Yeah, me too.....can’t wait to see you in your suit though.”

“Oh...” Robert chuckles as he raises his eyebrows, coming to stand just behind Aaron, hands gripping his waist as the both look into the mirror. “Really now?”

“You know I like you in a suit.”

“I know you do.” 

Aaron turns his head to see if anyone was around, and when he can’t see anyone in his vision, he turns his head to whisper into Roberts ear. “Like to slowly take it off you aswell.”

Robert tongue darts out across his lips as he smirks, pressing a small kiss onto Aaron’s temple. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” He murmurs against it.

Aaron grins widely into the mirror, making a note in the back of him mind to finish whatever this was later on in their bed.

And that’s something he’s _definitely_ going to look forward to.

“Mr Dingle? Is it okay if I come in?”

The engaged couple step apart as they hear the voice of man helping them with their suits. “Yeah its fine.” Aaron calls out, turning around just in time for the middle aged man to pull the curtain back to enter.

“I was just wondering if there was any adjustments needed to your suit- oh hi Robert.”

“Hi Miguel.” Robert smiles, nodding his head as a greeting.

“Come for a sneak peek at you fiancé’s wedding suit is it?” Miguel teases, a small smirk to his face as Robert was now the one to become flushed across his cheeks.

“Robert was just making sure everything was in check.” Aaron answer for Robert with a smile. “Also we’re not really doing the whole traditional thing of waiting to see what we’re wearing till thewedding.”

“Can’t blame you.” Miguel shrugs, his fingers tapping against the clipboard he was holding. “Sometimes traditions at wedding can be quite boring.”

Robert and Aaron share a look and a smile with eachother.

“So is the suit all good?”

“Well, I think it’s excellent.” Robert is the first to add in with a smirk.

“Of course you would think that.” Aaron rolls his eyes playfully before he back turns to mirror, smoothing down the arms of the jacket, feeling more comfortable than he thought he would feel, the suit enhancing some parts of his body which he extremely liked. “You know what Miguel, this suit is really...really good.”

~~~

_**5 weeks to go:** _

The weeks were flying by, the day getting closer and closer, Aaron ticking off the days in his mind with a bright large tick.

However, life can sometimes throw a curve ball, and it can bring you a small bump on your road of happiness.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello, is this Mr Dingle speaking?”_

“Y-yes...who’s this?”

“ _This is the general hospital in Hotten, your fiancé told us to contact you, we would just like to inform you that Mr Sugden has been involved in a car accident.....”_

~~~

The noise surrounding Aaron was just deafening as he rushed into the hospital.

The beeping noises from the white painted corridors and wards, the talking of people as he quickly walked past them, doctors, nurses, patients and their families. It was loud in his ears, it made him not think of anything else....

Apart from _Robert....accident.....car_

And right now Aaron’s just thinking the worse, his heart thundering dramatically against his chest, his stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots.

Because he can’t lose Robert, he _can’t_.

Right now his mind is just taking him back to the past, the memories that haunted him for ages...and he can’t go through that again.

With Sarah by his side, they push open the doors to A&E in a quick motion. Aaron immediately stopping when he sees the amount of people around.

_Are these all from the accident? Are they from the same place? Was the accident not a big one? Was this all a trick? Is any of this actually real?_

“Aaron...”

A soft hand on his arm and he gets pulled out of his trance, out of his panic for a few seconds. Sarah lips twitch into a small, comforting smile which calms him a little. “Come on, the head desk is just this way.”

Aaron nods, quickly looking away from all the people and rushing over to where a nurse was silently typing into her computer behind the desk.

“My fiancé, Robert Sugden is here.” Aaron rushes out with panic, hands gripping onto the desk as he speaks, feeling like the desk is the only thing that will keep him balanced right now. “I n-need to see him.”

“I’m sorry but until the doctor sees him then-”

“What?” Aaron chokes out, tears filling his eyes, he couldn’t wait for so many hours, he doesn’t think he has the strength. “So you won’t even let me know how he is? We just have to wait in some type of fear that maybe something bad has happened?!” He shakes his head. “N-no I need to know if he’s okay...I-I can’t lose him! Our kids can’t lose him!” 

The nurse send him a kind smile, like that will suddenly make everything better. “I’m sorry Sir but it’s the rules that need to be followed-”

Aaron’s hand slamming against the desk cuts the woman off. “Screw your bloody rules!” He spits out emotionally. “I need to see him _please.”_

“Aaron” Sarah interjects, wrapping an arm around him. “Lets just listen to what the nurse is saying alright? We’ll find out what’s happening soon.” 

But Aaron refuses. “No Sarah, no I can’t just sit in a waiting room, watching the clock go by. No I need to be sur-”

“Mr Dingle?”

With a breath he turns to his side to see a woman calmly smiling at him, like the behaviour he’s showing is something she’s seen before. He pushes himself away from the desk. “Y-yes that’s me.”

“I’m Doctor Lewis.” She introduces herself, “I was just checking over your fiancé a few minutes ago.” 

“What the hell has happened?” Sarah asks quickly, coming by to stand next to Aaron.

The doctor gives Sarah a weary look.

“It’s okay, she’s his mum.” Aaron tells the doctor quickly, who nods accepting the answer. “Is Robert...is he o-okay?”

“Well I don’t know how the accident occurred.” The doctor starts to say, holding the folder she had close to her chest. “But the police seem to think it was someone who was over the limit. But like the nurse _hopefully_ told you, it was minor accident, and luckily your fiancé was at the end of it so he has only come out with a few small injuries.”

Aaron lets out a gasp of breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “S-Small injuries?” He asks again, just to be sure. “So he’s gonna be okay?”

“Mr Sugden is going to be _absolutely fine_.” Doctor Smith reassures the pair of them. “He’s only come out with a few cuts down the side of his face from his head slightly hitting the window, and bruised ribs from the impact.” She taps on the folder. “His cuts are just getting cleaned by one of our nurses, and then you will be able to see him shortly after..if you just take a seat in the waiting room and then someone will come to get you.”

“Thank you.” Sarah sighs, and all Aaron could do is nod his thanks to the doctor as she walks away from them, swallowing thickly as tears began to prick Aaron’s eyes. 

_He’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay, he’s okay._

He keeps his tears in, keeps them at bay...until they’re sitting in the waiting room and Aaron’s head falls to his hands, wretched sobs escaping his lips...all of it becoming too much for the engaged man to bare.

Sarah was quick to comfort, holding the sobbing man close to her. “Hey hey what’s the matter?”

“I just thought...I just thought the worse.” Aaron sobs out harshly, holding his ring finger tightly with his other hand, feeling the silver band for a sense of strength. “I couldn’t lose him Sarah...not after e-everything.” 

“Your not loosing him.” Sarah tells him lightly, rubbing his back in circles. She rests her head on his head. “Robert is not going anywhere okay? He’s fine, the doctor said his injuries are small.”

“B-but I couldn’t help but think it, I-I couldn’t help those thoughts enter my mind. After loosing Matthew-”

“I know. After everything you’ve been through thinking the worst if just something that happens.”

Sarah holds him as he cries, he lets everything out against her. Every worry, every thought, every fear...he releases them into tears and lets them go, falling down his face like a small river.   


He just loves Robert with all his heart, he’s his world, and Aaron knows it would have been the end of him if something bad had happened to Robert. 

But having this fear, it’s also made Aaron realise that his love runs so so deep for the blonde, and how he wants to grasp onto that future with him even more.

“He’s fine.” Sarah continues to whisper softly, a slight sway to her body as Aaron’s sobs begin to subside. “He’s gonna be all good, he’ll be running the streets sometime next week.”

Aaron wetly chuckles, pulling away as he wipes his cheeks with harsh strokes. “You know...I thought, for a moment...that maybe whoever was up in the sky was trying to tell me that I didn’t deserve a second chance of happiness.”

Sarah gives him a look. “Now that’s not true.”

“Yeah I know that.” Aaron tells her with a smile. “I know that I deserve happiness, I know I deserve this life with Robert and the kids, but sometimes my mind can’t help but tell me the worst.” He sits up straighter in his chair. “but you know what, having this fear from this has made me realised how much I love Robert, how strong my love for him really is, because I love him so so much.”

Sarah runs a motherly hand through his hair. “I know you do love.”

“And I want this wedding to come much quicker now, I want him to be Mr Dingle, I want to be his husband.” Aaron sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “I want to ask him if he wants to adopt Amy and Oliver, I want to have more kids with him. This fear I had, it makes me want a future with him even more...it makes me want everything with him.”

“And you will get _everything_.” Sarah tells him firmly, a hand on his shoulder so she could stare steadily at Aaron’s face. “You are gonna have the most amazing wedding, and you are gonna havethe best future you can impossibly imagine..with them two little sweethearts and many more babies you want to bring into this life.”

“Yeah...” Aaron nods to himself, feeling more determination, much more belief than ever. “Yeah, we’re gonna have it all.”

He doesn’t know why, but reminding himself that calmed Aaron as each minute ticked by.

It was sitting in that room for another agonising twenty minutes before a nurse entered and told them that they were aloud to see Robert. Aaron was quickly up on his feet, making his journey to the direction the nurse told him to go with quick light steps...almost like a small jog. 

And when he sees Robert, he lets out a biggest sigh of relief, because seeing that someone is okay is much better than people telling you.

Like the doctor told him, the injuries were minor. But Aaron couldn’t help but his stomach clench with worry as he sees the small cuts travelling down the side of Robert’s face, couldn’t help but worry seeing Roberts arm wrap around his chest area just where his ribs were. 

One thing Aaron knew, is that Robert was gonna be taken care of by him very well....he’s gonna take a few days off work so he can be there for the blonde. Even if Robert gets annoyed with him in the end, he’s gonna be there.

Because even though Robert is fine, Aaron is still a little bit scared.

The blonde man looks up from where he’s sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, eyes widening as he sees Aaron by the door. “Aaron-”

In a few quick strides, Aaron was close to his fiancé and was wrapping his arm around his neck, minding the cuts on his face as he brings him into a tight embrace. “Oh god Rob.” Aaron whimpers out against his skin, tears building up in his eyes again as he feels Robert wrap his arms around him. “I thought...I thought the worse I-”

“Shhh.” Robert gently cuts him off, rubbing his hands across Aaron’s back as he presses a small kiss to the others cheek. “It’s okay, I’m here....I’m right here.”

Aaron nods, his mind finally beginning to process that as he holds Robert tighter.

“Aaron I’m so sorry.”

The teary man was quick to pull away from Robert, a short harsh frown on his face. “What you sorry for?”

Robert sighs, admitting to Aaron what he was thinking when the accident happened, when the ambulance came to scene, when even though his injuries were so minor, that they still wanted him to be checked just in case, even when he was waiting for them to arrive...he still had them same thoughts circling his mind. “I didn’t....I didn’t want you to feel like this again, to have that fear.”

Aaron was confused for a minute, he didn’t understand. But in the end, his face slowly loosens as he starts to get what Robert was saying.

_The fear of loosing someone again, the fear of everything falling apart.... again._

And yeah maybe he had those thoughts and worries moments after he received the phone call, when he felt like throwing up as Sarah rushed down the roads as the thought of loosing Robert was too much to bare. However Aaron is not letting Robert take the blame for any of this, because it isn’t his fault.

Sometimes, it’s just life, and life can bring you small obstacles that you weave around...and Aaron always believes that them two can get through anything.

Even a minor car accident, even something like this.

“Hey...” Aaron brings a hand to Roberts face, the good side of his face and smooths his thumb in window motions across his cheek, keeping his eyes in direct line as Roberts. “This is not your fault okay? You didn’t know what was going to happen.”

“I could’ve prevented it...I don’t know, I could’ve slowed down or something.”

“Robert you weren’t to know.” Aaron tells him, his hand moving to the nape of Robert’s neck. “I’m just glad it wasn’t much worse..” he lets out a shaky breath, tears begin to build up in his waterline. “Because if something bad had happened and I lost you I-”

“But I’m still here” Robert brings him closer by the hips, resting his hands there as he their foreheads connect together. “You are not thinking like that okay? I’m not going anywhere, I’m always gonna be here.....no matter how many obstacles we face, how many bumps our road collects...I am going to be here, by your side like I always am.”

Aaron nods, he can feel and hear the promise in Roberts words...and he knows that him and Robert will be together for the long run, it’s just hearing Robert tell him that makes him more settled with it.

“No one, no person, no car, is gonna stop me from being your husband.”

Aaron smile widens at that, winding his arms back around his neck with a much more happier sigh escaping his lips. “I love you so much Mr future Dingle.”

“I love you too, I always will.”

“Oh...and your not driving till after our wedding you got that?”

Robert mouth forms to a smirk. “Yes boss.”

~~~  
  


“Aaron?”

The soft voice of Moira calling out his name breaks Aaron from his mind, from where he was sat on the edge of the sofa and watching Robert, running his fingers through his hair as the man peacefully slept.

They came home about two hours ago, Aaron watching Robert carefully with every step, Sarah making him some chicken soup before she headed home once she knew that everything was alright. Robert felt pretty tired after the couple of hours at the hospital, waiting for the doctors, waiting for the discharge paper to be finalised so he could head home. So Aaron let him sleep for a bit on the sofa, keeping himself busy by cleaning the house a little, informing Cain on what happened, and half heartedly working through some paperwork before he came to the edge of the sofa, his fingers hovering over the small cuts on Roberts face, gripping onto his hand that was out tightly.

He looks up to see Moira standing by the living room door, Amy in her arms while Oliver was gripping onto her hand tightly. Both with scared looking expressions on their faces.

He told Moira to tell them with little detail as possible on what was happening, why Aaron or Robert wasn’t picking them up at the time that was mentioned.

He could tell they were slightly scared and mostly upset, and Aaron wanted to put those emotions to bed.

Because Robert, their dad...was going to be absolutely fine.

“Hey..” Aaron smiles at them as he makes his way over to the three by the living room door.

“How’s he doing?” Moira asks as Amy reaches out for her daddy.

“He’s fine.” He replies, reaching out for his daughter who immediately cuddles up to him, clutching at his jumper. “He’s okay sweetheart, dad’s okay.” 

“Is he really really?” She asks with wide eyes, peering over her daddy’s shoulder to the bloke who was sleeping on the sofa. Her lip begins to tremble a little. “Is dad hurt?”

“He has a few cuts and bruises.” Aaron softly explains to her, tucking her head underneath his chin so he could give her a good cuddle. “But I promise you he’s all good...he’ll be back dancing with you and Oliver in no time.”

It gets a small smile out of his daughter, and he’s glad he could calm down some of the nerves that she had.

“What happened?” Moira asks with curiosity, “was it serious?”

“Not really.” Aaron sighs, shaking his head. “A drunk driver, hit some cars by the traffic lights and sped off...Robert’s car was the last to be hit.” He glances back towards his fiancé. “There was no serious injuries, the three other people involved came out with minor injuries just like Robert did.”

“Thank god.” Moira breathes out, “I mean it could’ve been much worse.”

“Yeah..” Aaron nods, his throat tightening. “I don’t want to think about it to be honest.”

He looks down at his son then, realising he hasn’t spoken since he arrived, and his heart breaks when he sees that his son was silently crying this whole time. “Hey bud what’s the matter?”

“I..I don’t...” Oliver lets out a little cry, using a fist to rub his eyes. “I don’t want to lose dad!”

Aaron mouth drops a little at his sons exclaim, he feels like just crying on the spot at this point.

“You won’t lose him.” He rushes out, putting Amy back on her feet so he could bring them both into a big hug, almost like he was shielding them from their bad and scary thoughts. “Dad’s not going anywhere...remember I promised you all those months ago that dad will be sticking around for a long time...well that promise is still there.”

“B-but dad was in hos-hospital.” Oliver gets out, sniffling as he wipes his nose with his sleeve. Aaron quickly thinks of how Robert would grimace at that if he was awake. “Y-you only go when your really sick.”

“Well that can be true sometimes.” Moira tells them kindly, Aaron grateful that she’s here so she can somewhat help. “But sometimes you can go to the hospital for just a check up, or for something really small. Like remember that time that Uncle Cain had that small cut on his head after he was clumsy and fell and he had to go and get it checked out.”

“Yeah..and remember when Belle fell funny on her leg at her birthday party and she had to go and see if it was okay the next day.” Aaron adds in, lips twitching into a gentle smile as Oliver nods twice to those questions. “You see Robert had a small bump, and he had to go to the hospital so the doctors can make sure he was _really_ okay. And sometimes that’s life, it can throw obstacles in your way or things can happen that can shift the path your on. But...your dad is fine, he’s all good and he’s not going anyway. He’s strong he is.”

“Like you daddy?” Amy asks. “your strong!” 

His heart melts at that, and he kisses his daughter head as he replies. “You can say that yeah.”

Oliver lets out a small gasp, his mood suddenly shifting, his tears slowly subsiding. “Your both like superman!” He exclaims, which makes the two adults laugh around him.

“Hmm-what’s going on?”

The sound of his fiancés sleepy voice makes Aaron stand up, watching carefully as Robert sits himself up with a small wince. “See?” He looks down at the kids. “Dad’s awake now so you can say hello.”

Without hesitation, Amy moves quickly towards Robert to climb on his lap and give him a hug. Oliver hesitates, staying by Aaron’s side as he watches Amy and Robert interact with some sort of look in his eyes that Aaron couldn’t figure out.

He runs a hand through his sons locks, looking back at Moira. “Thank you for looking after them for a bit longer than we originally planned.”

“It’s no problem, you know how much my kids like to spend time with them.” Moira smiles, “I’m just glad everything’s alright here.”

Aaron sighs out, he’s defiantly feeling more relief than anything. “yeah, me too.”

“Right I’ll head off, got to get back before Cain let’s Issac paint the house with the purple paint he has.” Moira jokes, which gets a small laugh out of Aaron. “Let me or Cain know if you need anything alright..” she looks over at Robert. “Get better soon Rob.”

With the goodbyes taken place, Moira heads back home and Aaron and Oliver make their way over to the sofa. Oliver having a mighty grip to Aaron’s hand, not wanting to let go.

“Do they hurt dad?” Amy asks with a sad tone, looking at the cuts on his face as she holds on to Roberts hand tightly with her little ones.

“Only a little.” Robert replies lightly, holding her close while minding his ribs. “I’m all good, doctor said after a couple of day’s rest I’ll be much better.”

“Yeah and till then you are not doing any hard work alright?” Aaron tells him firmly, a pointed look directed towards the blonde man. “Your on bed rest for the next few days.”

Robert exaggeratedly gulps “well I’ve been told haven’t I?” The response causes Aaron to roll his eyes and Amy to giggle into her dad’s shoulder.

Oliver remains silent, watching the scene with big and weary eyes.

“Bud it’s okay.” Aaron tells the young boy, who continues to stare at Robert, a new habit of nibbling his thumb in nervousness. “Dad’s fine.”

He looks over at Robert, who was staring with curious eyes. “I think he’s just a bit upset about what’s happened.”

Robert face drops, now he’s fully looking, he can see how upset the boy is, and he wants to take that away as quickly as he can. “Come here bud.” Robert sends him a non-worrying smile as he holds out his hand. “I’m alright...come and give me a cuddle.”

Oliver looks up at his daddy, who nods at him to go over, and with small quick steps he climbs up onto the other side of Robert, looking at the small injuries on Roberts face which makes his eyes become teary.

“Your hurt.” Oliver chokes out. “I...I don’t like you hurt.”

“I know.” Robert tells him, wrapping an arm around him tightly. “But they’ll heal in a week or two, and I’ll be back to myself in no time.”

“And you’ll be here for a really long time? Daddy said you will!”

Robert nods his head, a wavy smile coming onto his face as he starts to feel emotional, looking at Aaron, he’s feeling the same too, his teary eyes matching Robert right this second. “I’ll be here.” The blonde chokes out, resting his head on Oliver’s, reassuring him multiple times. “I’ll always be here.”

Oliver nods against his dad’s shoulder, his clutch on his jumper loosening, feeling less worried and scared than he was before. “Love you dad.”

“I love you too bud.”

“We love you lots and lots like jelly tots!” Amy squeals from the other side of him, which causes everyone to laugh.

And Aaron, well he has to add his part to this, he feels wrong not to.

“Yeah we love him lots don’t we?” Aaron says, wiping some stray tears from his face as the kids nod their heads. The father smiles. “We have someone that will dance to the jungle book, who’ll make the most amazing and fashionable crowns ever made, who’ll play cowboys when you want too....I don’t think we can find anyone better than that now can’t we?” He shakes his head. “Nah.....he’s one in a million he is.”

He fondly stares at Robert, who mouths an ‘I love you’ to him, and Aaron can’t help but return that.

His heart was feeling all warm and fuzzy again, completely different to what he was feeling all those hours ago..and all it takes being in their house, with the kids and Robert...all happy and _safe_. 

“Right..” Aaron claps his hands together. “I think after the day we had, I think a nice takeaway pizza can makes us all better.”

Robert faces widens excitedly to the kids. “And maybe if your daddy’s feeling extra nice we can add cookies onto that list as well.” 

“Uhhh, just because your on bed rest does not mean you can get whatever you want.” 

“Oh please.” Amy asks with big doe-eyes, “please please please!”

“Now come on Aaron,” Robert teases, “how can you say no to that face?”

And with a roll of his eyes, Aaron leaves them three on the sofa as he grabs the menu, leaving them with bright smiles and giving eachother hi-fives as Aaron reluctantly agrees to get cookies aswell.

Anything for his three favourite people.

But before he makes his way into the kitchen, he glances back to them all laughing together, Amy and Oliver cuddling their dad close...and his mind goes back to what he told Sarah all those hours ago.

_“....I want to ask him if he wants to adopt Amy and Oliver...”_

Aaron smiles to himself, staring with soft, rounded eyes at the three of them infront of him. That doesn’t seem a terrible idea....it’s a brilliant one actually.

It’s a thought he’s had for a while, but after today that thought has become much stronger.

He’ll research about it all later, he’ll even talk to the kids to see what they think...but right now he’ll order the food...and they can have a family night together to close this fully packed day, which was full of many emotions that Aaron couldn’t describe.

But Robert was okay....and that’s all really mattered.

~~~

**_4.5 weeks to go:_ **

**Liv** : overheard something really interesting between Belle and Moira this afternoon, care to explain?

 **Aaron** : there’s nothing to explain.

 **Liv** : nothing to explain?! Are you being serious....Aaron you can’t do this! We need to talk!

 **Aaron** : no we really don’t, because I know exactly what you’re gonna say. So leave me and my family alone, I’m not letting you ruin this. 

~~~

**_3 weeks to go:_ **

“In what...of all mighty...is that concoction in this glass?”

“It’s a sex on the beach.”

Robert makes a face and gags as the strong taste of vodka flows down his throat as he takes another sip. “A bit strong on the vodka there Bernice.”

“Oh come on!” Bernice smacks his arm with a wide grin, Robert recoiling back with a soft dramatic ‘ow’ at the harsh touch. “It’s yours and Aaron’s bachelor party!”

“Yeah and I would like to see before nine o’clock you know.” Robert laughs, looking over at Aaron and sending him a look that shouts ‘help.’

Aaron shakes his head, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips to hide his smirk.

He wouldn’t put his mouth near any of Bernice’s fancy cocktails she’s made, even if that was the only drink here in the house right now.

They wanted something small for their bachelor party, nothing too over the top or too big...just something that the two would enjoy. So with Bernice and Belle’s help, they planned something out...and it turned to become a few drinks in the house, before they head to the small bar that some of the people of The Village go to on some Wednesday’s for cocktails and karaoke.

Apparently they do karaoke on a Saturday aswell.

They left the rest of the planning to the two women, which now thinking about it, Aaron thinks that may have been a slight mistake.

Because at seven on the dot, they come rushing in with jugs of colourful cocktails and handmade ‘getting married’ sashes that Robert and Aaron _had_ to wear after a whole lot of persuasion...and some decorations which look extremely out of his place in his house.

He would make a comment, but Roberts face made all of the banners and balloons worth it, because he looked so happy that people were coming together to celebrate them.

So Aaron will suck it up just for tonight, even though he’ll be watching Robert carefully, the accident that happen a few weeks ago still making Aaron watch his fiancé with careful and worrying eyes. Even though the cuts have healed and his bruised ribs are getting better by the day....he’s still a _little_ bit worried.

But if Robert is going to have some fun tonight, well so will Aaron too.

It is _also_ his bachelor party after all. 

And there was a lot more people than expected. There was Bernice, Belle, Moira, Nicola, Vanessa, Priya, Sarah, Cain was gonna join them at the club after and surprisingly....Victoria was here aswell.

He feels like Sarah might of had a word...he’s not going to get into it tonight.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he decides to get more involved and stand behind Robert who was now sitting on the arm of the sofa, he wraps an arm around his front from behind.

He kisses the top of Robert’s head when the blonde links their fingers together. 

“Right...who bets that Bernice will sing another song from Grease tonight?” Nicola asks with a laugh, holding some fancy purple drink in his hand. “I’m betting twenty pound on it.”

“I’ll bet thirty!” 

“I bet it will be a Rizzo song.”

“I do _not_ sing Grease all the time!” Bernice exclaims, her eyes wide and flickering around the room to all the people there.

Vanessa giggles. “Uh last time you sang Hopelessly Devoted.”

“And the time before that you sang that Sandra Dee song.” Priya chimes in, slugging her Prosecco back.

“ _And_..” Robert exaggerates. “You dragged some random bloke on the stage with you to perform Your the one that I want..”

Aaron snorts “well that would have been a funny sight to have seen.” 

“Oh my god I remember that!” Nicola cackles, smacking her knee “that poor man was mortified.”

“Well he enjoyed it in the end.” Bernice mumbles, taking a large gulp of her drink from thinking about her embarrassing moments on a night out. “And anyway, I might not sing tonight and give all the glory to Aaron and Robert.” She gestures to the engaged couple with a wide grin. “Might give them the chance to shine on the stage.”

Aaron makes a face. “You are not catching me on that stage...I don’t sing.”

“Oh I don’t know.” Moira smirks, “I remember that one night you and Cain performed a classic Elvis track-”

“Which is a night I’d like to forget thanks.” Aaron tells Moira with a jokingly pointed look, he shakes his head. “too much tequila and I do things which I live to regret.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Belle holds up her phone. “I still have video evidence.”

Aaron groans, letting his head fall into Robert’s hair as the others laugh, let out noises such as ‘oooo’, and someone letting out a exclaim ‘lets see the video then!’

Robert chuckles, pulling his head away so he could look up to his fiancé. “You sure your not up to it, we can perform a _romantic_ song.” He wiggles his eyebrows in a teasing way.

“Oh what?” Aaron scoffs “a Celine Dion classic?”

“Oh my god you can recreate the titanic scene.” Nicola gasps overhearing the conversation. She hold a finger to her ear as she begins to sing. “ _Near....far...wherever you are...._ ”

Robert joins in on the ‘my heart will go on’ tribute with Nicola, everyone else joining one by one in the end, and Aaron just looks very baffled at what’s happening infront of him.

He tells himself that this night _might_ be a wild one.

~~~

“ _......those s-um-mer....NIGHTSSS!”_

Aaron and Cain couldn’t hold in their winces as Bernice shriek of a note bounces off the microphone and across the club walls, so sharp that it tickles their ears.

“Is she singing or is a cat bloody screaming?” Cain asks with a groan.

“Don’t know...could be both.” Aaron chuckles, looking back towards the dance floor, where everyone else is dancing. Some moves the others were making were quite....questionable. “Don’t think them lot are bothered by it though.”

“Your Robert isn’t.” Cain smirks with his beer close to his mouth. “Looks like bambi on ice the way he’s dancing.”

“Oi!” Aaron scowls at his Uncle. “That’s my fiancé you know!” 

“I know that, you mention it a lot.”

Aaron becomes a flustered red across the cheeks, he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or Cain’s words, he assumes it’s both. “Yeah well...” he shrugs his shoulder, murmuring above the noise. “Just happy.”

“Oh I know.” Cain mockingly makes a face. “Quite disgusting at times.” 

The two men share a laugh as they clink their pints together, each taking a big sip just as Robert and Moira come back to the table. Aaron letting out a small jump as Robert wraps his arms around him when he sits down on a stool next to him.

“Hello my little dancer.” Aaron teases, kissing Roberts nose as he squeezes the blonde’s thigh. “You tired from all the dancing?”

“Think it was Bernice’s singing that made everyone leave the dance floor.” 

Aaron laughs “yeah, think people out of Hotten heard it as well.” He smiles “you enjoying yourself?”

Robert smiles, it shines under all the coloured lights. “the _best_ time.” He says with a small slur in his voice from the many drinks he’s had. “Are you?”

Aaron nods with a hum, chuckling as the group of girls take a round of shots near the bar. “it’s nice, all of us enjoying a night together.”

“You sure you don’t want a fancy cocktail?” 

“Robert if you put one of those sickly sweet things near my mouth-”

“Oh come on.” Robert pouts, his hands coming to rest on the nape of Aaron’s neck. “Not even for the guy your getting married to?”

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Aaron tells Robert with a sincere smile. “But I tried cocktails in the past, and I have spewed up the walls...so I’m think gonna have to pass on that one.”

Aaron kisses Roberts pout away, before the two smile lovingly at eachother and come back together with a small gentle kiss.

“Right stop your kissing and get these down you!”

The boys pull away and Aaron has to grimace at the tray of tequila shots that Vanessa brought over to the table. “More shots?”

“They were free!” Priya says loudly sitting down.

“Well..” Robert lets out a short laugh, going to grab one. “We can’t waste free shots can we?”

“And it’s tequila.” Cain nudges Aaron with his elbow, “we _know_ what your like on tequila.”

“Is Elvis tribute act number two coming?” Belle teases from the side.

“Shut up the both of you.”

“Okay I really need to see this video of Aaron singing!” Nicola exclaims. “It’s been talked about so much.” 

But before anyone can respond, or before Belle in her tipsy state could get her phone out to show, a recognisable voice comes through the microphone.

“E-excuse me..excuse me sorry...oh this bloody lead! Who puts a microphone with a lead on this stage!”

They all turn to the stage to see Sarah standing there with confidence under the warm lights with a glass of wine in her hand, picking up her legs as she weaves the microphone lead around her.

“Why...why is my mum on that stage?” Robert asks near enough mortified.

“Well someone’s got to a speech haven’t they.” Bernice’s teases with a drunken dramatic wink, making Robert groan as he lets his head drop in hands.

This was gonna be such an embarrassing moment, his mum drunk just makes her more soppy and more emotional than anything.

Aaron grins, wrapping an arm around Robert as Sarah continues to say words in her tipsy state. Aaron thinks he might just enjoy this.

“Right...tonight.” Sarah hiccups, silently giggling at her hiccups as she continues to speak. “T-tonight we are here, all dressed up and glammed. Because we are celebrating my son and h-his Aaron getting married in just a number of weeks!”

She raises her glass as the table they’re on cheers, Robert looking bright red as Aaron presses a kiss to his temple as everyone else claps around them.

“Now let me tell you about my son.” Sarah takes a drink before she continues. “Now my son, my Robert. Well he’s a charmer, he can charm his way through everything. He has a _beautiful_ smile, a confident presence, and a cheeky sense of humour..and at times as his mum I could say his cheekiness pissed me off...but I love him either way.”

“Who gave my mum the microphone?” Robert murmurs as he runs a hand down his face, face just in shock at his mum on the stage, speaking her probably drunken thoughts. “Who did?”

“Now I didn’t expect my Robert to be the married type, I never thought I would see the day.” Sarah continues on, pointing to the table. “Until he met Mr Aaron Dingle over there, decided he was gonna be a babysitter to this man’s kids...and well, they’ve had a journey they will never forget. Now...” she holds her hands up. “I must admit the first time I met Aaron I thought he was a bit of a grumpy git-”

“Mum!” 

“I said the first time I met him, shush you.” Sarah says towards Robert across the floor, she looks back towards the people in the club. “However, now I call Aaron another son in my life...because he is just that great of a person. I have never seen two men l-love eachother as these much as these two do-”

“They’re soppy bastards!”

“Exactly Cain, soppy romantic bastards!” Sarah repeats with a giggle, causing Aaron to hit his uncle in the arm for his loud words as everyone laughs around them. “They have so much care and love for eachother. My Robert, he-he..he always talks about about Aaron and them two adorable little kids he has with a bright smile on his face..and Aaron... has treated my son with so much respect and kindness and _love_...and that what a mother wants for her son, to be happy...and Aaron has done that for Robert..and Robert has done the exact same thing for a small family that didn’t know where to turn..... A happy ending is what they deserve.”

The crowd around them cheers and claps, Moira and Cain wrapping arms around eachother with smiles, as Nicola hands a tissue over to a blubbering Bernice while rolling her eyes. Vanessa and Priya cooing and smiling at the happy couple, where Belle just smiles all around...happy...happy like everyone is.

Aaron and Robert share a teary look with eachother, intertwining their hands together under the table, their look filled with so much love..and so much warmth.

“Now I’ve had too much to drink.” Sarah laughs with a small hiccup into the microphone. “And I’m _probably_ gonna regret the choices I make tonight in the morning. But right now, we are celebrating..so can we all raise a glass...to the happy couple....Aaron and Robert!”

The boys names get repeated as drinks get drunk, the shots on their table getting shot back. And after Aaron drinks his, he just has to plant a big kiss on Roberts lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

The next words that come out of Sarah’s mouth definitely shock them more than the speech just made;

“Right you two, get up on stage, I’ve chosen the perfect karaoke song for you two to sing!”

~~~

**_1.5 weeks to go:_ **

“So the kids have gone to sleep.”

“Mhmm.”

“And we’re by ourselves.”

“ _Mhmm_ ” Robert hums again, much more light and flirtatious this time. He spreads himself across the sofa, crossing his ankles and placing one arm behind his head with a smirk rising on his lips. “Whatever will we do to spend these last few hours of the evening?”

With Robert raising his eyebrows at Aaron, a clear suggesting on what to do written all over his face. Aaron lets out a wicked grin as he crawls on top of Robert and presses a heavy, passionate kiss to the blonde man lips. 

Robert lips happily twitch as he hums in delight, cupping the other jaw so tenderly, like holding something made of glass as their lips press together a few times.

“I missed you today.” Aaron murmurs against his lips, sitting up so he’s straddling the other hips, a slight shiver coming down his spine as Robert rubs his thighs back and forth in a more sensual way. “I know you were gone for only a few hours but me and the kids missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Robert smiles. “But....practically everything is done for the wedding now.”

“Everything everything?” Aaron raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah pretty much.” Robert says with his smile growing. “Just counting down the days now.”

“I don’t know about you but I’ve been counting down the days ever since we set the date.” Aaron teases, but he feels the excitement swirling inside of him. He feels like a kid, feels like a kid that’s received their favourite present. He wants to scream to the world how he’s marrying this incredible man below him....but right now he’ll keep his excitement in this bubble between the two of them. 

He grips Roberts hands. “Rob...we’re getting married...in over a weeks time.” He happily grins. “We’ll be husbands!” 

“I know.”

“We’ll be married!” Aaron lets out again as he falls back onto Robert, awkwardly wrapping him in a hug and smacking a huge kiss on the other lips.

Robert lets out a small laugh, pulling his head back to pinch the others chin with his thumb and forefinger. “You ready for me to Mr Dingle?”

Aaron smooths a hand over Roberts now messy locks. “I’ve been ready ever since I put that ring on your finger.”

“Man that feels like days ago.” Robert sighs out, staring softly up at his boyfriend with head resting fully back into the soft cushions. “Who knew you could be so romantic eh?”

“Well wait till my wedding speech...it will make you cry like a baby.”

“You’ve already finished it?”

“Mhmm.” Aaron says “I just know what I want to say..”

And Aaron does, he wrote it on a Sunday evening when Robert was in the village with his mum, and the kids were in bed...and he was by himself, the tv playing absolute nonsense as he had pen and paper in hand. Now, Aaron’s not much of a writer...but some how he made the words flow. He connected the dots...he wrote his feelings, his happiness...how Robert is his whole world and more on that piece of paper...and it’s the first time Aaron had written something that he likes.

He’s almost treasuring it until the wedding, sometimes when Robert is in the shower before bed...he’ll take it out of his bedside drawer and re-read his words. Falling in love with Robert over and over again.

“Did you write about how...I’m so beautiful in the golden sun.”

“No I wrote about you kicking me in my sleep and you weird food habits.”

“Hey!” Robert exclaims, pinching Aaron’s stomach which makes him squirm away. But he doesn’t get far, as Robert tugs him back to him. “I need a kiss for that cheek!”

And Aaron complies, leaning back forward to kiss away the small pout on Roberts face away. It turns more passionate, Aaron settling between Roberts legs with the blonde’s thighs hitched up on his hips....a small grind to their bodies, small and gentle whimpers escaping. 

_Knock knock knock._

Robert pushes at Aaron’s shoulders at the rushed knocked on the front door startles him. “Who’s at the door at this hour?” He asks confused.

“Probably someone with the wrong house.” Aaron gruff out, making his way back to his work on Roberts neck. “Ignore it.” He says against the skin with a sensual bite...making Robert moan as his eyes roll back just a little bit.

“ _Aaron let us in!”_

_“We need to talk!”_

Aaron freezes,

Robert raises his eyebrows. “Is that...is that Liv and Paddy?”

Aaron groans, pushing himself away from Robert as he sits up. The constant knocking continuing which makes Aaron grow more agitated than anything. “I guess ignoring their calls and messages didn’t work out”

Robert snorts, rising on his elbows. “It wouldn’t be them if they didn’t have their word about this whole thing.”

“But they haven’t spoken to me in almost a year and a half.” Aaron sighs. “what gives them the right to-”

“ _Aaron_!”

“For Christ sake!” Aaron grits out as he stands up, pulling on his jumper as it got a bit ruffled up by Roberts hands.

“You gonna have a word with them?”

“I’ll give them a few words.” Aaron mumbles to himself, storming to the front door and opening it with a sharp and angered “what!”

Two bodies push straight past him and into the house, and Aaron closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to hold his temper in.

To be honest he was expecting them to be around here a few weeks back when Liv messaged him the first time...sprouting off whatever bullshit comes out of their mouths. Maybe they were waiting closer to the time...or maybe they were hoping Aaron might change his mind.

Aaron scoffs to himself while he closes the door... _like he’d ever change his mind._

He makes his way back into living room, watching as Paddy and Liv stand their in his own home with furious expressions on their faces..completely ignoring Roberts presence by the sofa. He crosses his arms, showing how unbothered he is by all of this. “Can I help you?”

“You haven’t been answering us!” Liv is the first to state.

“For good reason.” Aaron points out, eyes looking as he notices that someone is missing from this little pack. “Where’s Chas then, thought she’d be the leader of...” he gestures to them “whatever _this_ is.”

“She’s taken a lie down...she’s resting.” Paddy spits out. “She’s been so distraught finding out about this-”

“Distraught?!” Aaron mocks out a sarcastic laugh. “Distraught.... wow..” he turns to Robert with wide eyes. “You hear that Rob, my mums _distraught_ over us getting married? What’s new there then?”

“Aaron this ain’t funny!”

“Oh Paddy, it completely is.” Aaron grits out, letting his arm flop to his sides. “What are you expecting from this visit huh? For you two to suddenly change my mind....because it ain’t happening.”

“You need to realise that _this_ -”

“- is a mistake, your ruining this family...your betraying us blah blah blah.” Aaron mimics them, strongly rolling his eyes. “I’ve heard this all before, it’s the constant cycle with you two.”

“You think marrying Robert is going to help anything?” Liv points out. “Aaron you’ve always been about family, you’ve always said to be that your heart is with your family through everything.” She gesture to the room. “How is any of this thinking about family, how is marrying Robert making everything better? How can’t you see what this is doing to us?” She points to Robert. “How can you not see what _he_ is doing to us? He’s changing you Aaron, he’s putting a dagger into our family and ripping us apart!”

“What’s I’m doing?!” Robert retorts with a hand to his chest. “What I’m doing....if you two had the decency to just be happy for Aaron and stood back and _looked_ at yourself for two seconds you would realise your the problem.” He scoffs, shaking his head. “Don’t you realise your the ones who’s making him walk away.” 

Paddy sneers. “Well if you haven’t shown up-”

“I feel like this would still be the outcome of it all.” Robert states firmly. “Because since the first mention of you to me alarm bells were ringing, and _you_..” he looks at Liv, who glares back at him “You wanna talk all about family... when you haven’t considered talking to your brother for so long!”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Not ours.” Aaron scoffs out, watching Liv and Paddy eyes widen at the short but sharp statement. “We’re just being happy, it’s not our fault.”

“Aaron-”

“No the both of you stop!” Aaron holds a hand out, he takes a deep breath as he resembles his thoughts. “Yes, yes I might of told you that my part of heart is with family...but that’s family that _cares_ , that’s family who stick by eachother, that’s family that is happy in whatever you do. And also...my family is here, me, the kids and Robert. We’ve been a family for more than a year now, we’ve grown together so much. Me and Robert, we love eachother.” He looks over at Robert who was giving him a small encouraging smile to carry on. “We love eachother, and we want to get married and have a day where we show the world how much we love eachother...and is that a crime? For us to be husbands.”

The silent, fiery eyed response was all Aaron needed.

“Well you know what?” Aaron shrugs his shoulders, “I just feel sorry for the both of you...and Chas. I’m sorry that you three are _still_ so bitter and angry and you make everyone’s life hell around you because of it. No wonder most of the family don’t speak to you three anymore? I bet they can’t stand the bitter ash that comes from your mouths.”

“This ain’t you” Liv chokes out, tears beginning to fall. “He’s...Roberts made you think and say things-”

“You don’t know me!” Aaron exclaims harshly, feeling angry tears prick his eyes. “You barely know me anymore, you both don’t get that do you?” He sniffs harshly. “And you both think, that you can enter our home, and tell me that I can’t marry someone I love...that Robert’s done this and Roberts done that when none of what your saying is true. You think you have a right to come into our home and say what your saying right now.”

He takes a dangerous step forward, the confidence showing through his body. “Well let me tell you something.” Aaron spits out, teeth almost barring at the two of them. “I _am_ gonna get married to _my_ fiancé in overs a weeks time, we are going to have the perfect wedding day...and we are going to love eachother and our kids for the rest of our lives....and you can’t do anything about it.”

Paddy’s shakes his head. “Wait till your mum finds out about this.”

“Not my problem, the three of you...you ain’t my problem anymore. And you can tell her what I just said aswell.” With a proud, almost smug smirk, he nods to the front door. “Now get the hell out of our house and leave us alone.”

“Aaro-”

“Now!”

Paddy and Liv take a small step back at the force from Aaron’s voice, and sharing a look with eachother, they realised their words aren’t going to matter. So with glares made to the two men, they begin to make their way out of the house.

But Liv stops, and makes one final comment by the living room door.

“After everything we’ve been through-”

“After everything _we’ve_ been through I thought you’d be a little more supportive.”Aaron bitterly chuckles, “and I didn’t expect that a year ago, and I certainly ain’t expecting it now.” He lip begins to tremble, but he doesn’t show his tears that are building in his eyes, he doesn’t want to cry for them. “Have a nice life Liv, because I’m certainly going to be enjoying mine.”   
  
Liv sneers at Robert. “I hope your happy.”   
  
”Oh I am, seriously happy.” Robert says with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m marrying someone I love, it’s not my fault if you want to keep yourself in the past and be the bitter person you are.” He raises his eyebrows “however if you want to leave us a wedding present then-”

Liv cuts him off with a big disgusted scoff, “like I’d get anything for the pair of you.” She looks at Aaron. “Don’t come crying to us when all of this goes wrong.”   
  
“Oh I won’t be.” Aaron tells Liv. “Now are you gonna leave our property because this is getting a bit boring now....”

The pair of them are gone then, the small click of the front door signalling that to the two men. And Aaron lets out a huge breath he hasn’t been holding as he leans into Roberts arms, feeling the security Robert holds when he’s in them.

“I can’t believe they thought they could speak about any of this.” Robert mutters angrily, kissing the top of his head.

“Well like you said, they’ve always got to have their word.” Aaron sniffles, burying his head into Roberts shoulder. “Wish we could get married now so I can shoved the marriage certificate smugly in their faces.”

Robert laughs, lifting Aaron’s head so he’s cupping his face. “And all that hard work we’ve done would be going to waste.”

Aaron snorts “oh god can you imagine your mums reaction if we did just get married, our heads will be on stakes if she found out.”

“Exactly. You’ve seen my mum steaming but you haven’t seen her raging yet...and let me tell you you don’t want to be at the front of that.”

The two men chuckle, and Robert end his with a sigh, before he asks “you okay though?”

Aaron nods “yeah I’m fine...I guess I’ve been waiting for them to come around.”

“I can tell...you were spitting words out right, left and centre. Like you already had everything planned.” 

“Well I ain’t having them say things about you, about our family.” Aaron states “I ain’t letting them do that...we’ve been through enough with them three and I ain’t taking their shit anymore. No matter how many times they try to weasel their way back in.”

Robert face falls soft. “You know it still gets to me...when you call all of us family.”

“Well that’s what we are.” Aaron says. “And we’re gonna have the most amazing wedding, and I’ll get to love you more every single day for the rest of our lives.” He tightens his arms around Roberts waist. “This is our future Rob...and like you said at the hospital, no ones taking that away..and no one is stopping up from becoming husbands.”

And Robert doesn’t say anything else but plant a loving and meaningful kiss on Aaron’s lips.

~~~

**_1 day to go:_ **

“Dad! Dad! Nooooo.”

Aaron laughs from his seat on the patio steps as Robert chases Amy around the garden with blue paint all over his hands from their little outdoor painting session. Oliver was with them for a bit, before he scarpered off to read his book he’s been into for a while.

Aaron, he just sits back and observes. He does that sometimes, just sit back and takes everythingthat’s infront of him in...especially on days that are good from morning to night.

And today was a good one.

The household was just filled with excitement, with big grins and wide lit up eyes. With pancakes for breakfast and dancing to ‘The Jungle Book’ in the living room, the house filled with hugs and kisses...watching as the hours go by with eagerness in there stomach.

Because tomorrow...tomorrow is the day.

Aaron and Robert will be married, and Aaron feels on cloud nine right now because of how powerful his delightful emotions are.

There’s moments in his life where he feels excited for what’s to come, where his eagerness shines through as he waits for the minutes and hours to go quicker, for time to speed up. For him be involved in a moment or a day which he will never forget.

This was one of those moments.

Because he can’t wait for tomorrow to see Robert in his suit, to be at the end of the aisle together and exchange rings and vows. Their first kiss as husbands, holding his hand and never letting him go. To express their love for eachother through their speeches, to dance together on the dance floor. To show their love and share the day with many people they care about and hold close to their hearts. 

For a day that will just be full of joy, a day that unites Aaron and Robert as one...and they can continue their journey together as Mr and Mr Dingle....as husbands.

“Daddy?”

Aaron escape his thoughts as his son is right up by him calling out his name. The father lets out a wide grin, ruffling his sons hair. “What’s the matter bud?”

“Are you excited...for tomorrow?”

Aaron raises his eyebrows at the young boys question, but he nods his head with a grin. “Yeah..I’m really excited. Are you?”

Oliver nods his head wildly, jumping on his feet. “It’s gonna be the best day ever!”

Aaron couldn’t help to agree. “Yeah...yeah it will be.” 

“And...” Oliver perks up for another question.” And...have you got dad’s present?”

Aaron smile twitches, eyes glancing back towards Robert who was now letting Amy place little yellow handprints all over his arms.

They decided not to get presents for eachother, but Aaron -after talking to the kids, who were super happy on the idea- decided to give a little surprise to the blonde man, a life changing surprise. The _papers and documents_ sealed in a brown envelope upstairs in the bottom of Aaron’s bedside cabinet...ready for Robert to open tomorrow after the wedding ceremony.

“Presents all sorted.” Aaron tells him, before giving him a stern father look. “But remember, no telling dad till after the wedding ceremony alright?”

Oliver seals his lips shut with a motion across his mouth, and Aaron smile widens as they fist bump eachother, wiggling their fingers as they pull away.

“Right...” Aaron stands up with a small groan. “lets go and splatter your dad with some paint....thinks his clothes need a bit more life to them don’t you think?”

The father and son share a cheeky smile with eachother, before they both make their way down the garden...determined to make everyone more colourful with many colours of the rainbow.

Tomorrow’s the day....and this little family of four can’t wait.

~~~

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Robert Sugden & Aaron Dingle_

_Saturday, April 23rd, 2022_

_The Emmerdale Village_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left :( 
> 
> It’s probably gonna go up of Tuesday or Wednesday, I’m gonna say between these two days just in case I lose track on writing the chapter again aha.
> 
> Also just a fun question: what do you think Sarah’s karaoke song was for Robert and Aaron, idk why but I’m so intrigued about what you all think 😂
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx


	39. Epilogue (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, an unforgettable present....and a look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo everyone, I hope you all are well!
> 
> Idk why but I am emotional ahahaha, but here we are...the last chapter
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it 💗

“ _I’ll see you in a few hours Mr Dingle.”_

_“I’ll see you in a few hours....Mr future Dingle.”_

Aaron blows out a deep breath as he stands infront of the mirror in his bedroom, tugging onto his waist coat and fiddling with his cufflinks on his wrists before he looks at the clock on the wall.

It’s just over an hour,

Just over an hour....and then he’ll be getting married to Robert.

A man with hair so golden, who has a smile that lights up a million lights in the sky, who’s freckles map out like constellations, who eyes are always glazed with care, a heart that is made of kindness and warmth. 

That’s a man Aaron’s going to be marrying in over an hours time, the months of planning, moments of frustration, and the excited moments has led to this.....final.....moment.

_Their wedding._

Aaron feeling nervous and excited all at the same time, feels like he wants to jump like a little excited kid all over the bed because he’s so _ready_ for all of this...however feels like throwing up with his heart beating hard against his chest because he’s so nervous about it all.

Even though he knows there’s nothing to be nervous about...he knows Robert gonna be there, knows that Robert is over at The Mill with Sarah and Vic and the ladies of the village getting ready, he knows everyone there is gonna be happy for them..smiling with confetti in their hands to throw as they becomes husbands.

It’s just pre-wedding nerves, which Aaron believes everyone almost has.

“Well look at you eh? Look quite dapper in that suit.”

Aaron chuckles, looking over at Sue who was standing by the door in her dark green tailored pantsuit, taking in the man dressed up in his wedding suit with a smile on her face. He looks back in the mirror. “Belle ask you to come up and check on me?”

“Well she said she likes to be on time for things. And she knows what you are like getting yourself ready aswell...you take a whole day just to put a shirt on if you could.”

Aaron laughs with a smile, shaking his head humorously at Belle and her constant panic if things don’t happen or move forward on the time suggested. He gets it at work, so it doesn’t bother him that much

“Well I’m almost done.” He tugs his shirt as he says. “Feels like I should’ve indulge in a looser shirt though, feel like I’m gonna sweat through it even before the ceremony.”

“Nervous?” Sue questions with a raised eyebrow, moving more into the room.

Aaron, with a deep, shaky breath, nods his head. “It’s actually happening.” He breathes out, a smile growing onto his face. “I’m marrying Robert.”

“You are!” Sue beams, standing behind Aaron as they both stare into the mirror, she squeezes his arms, resting her head on the upper part of it. “And it’s going to be the most wonderful day ever.” Her eyes start to become teary. “and I get to see my boy be extremely happy.”

It makes Aaron get emotional aswell, he lets out a short wet chuckle. “Sue don’t start crying already!”

“I can’t help it..I’m just so happy..so so happy.” Sue lets out, smiling when Aaron tilts his head so he’s resting it against hers. “It’s going to be best day ever, and everyone there is there for the _two of you._..because you and Robert deserve this day to be special.”

Aaron smile falters around the edge “yeah..well at least you think we deserve it.” He mumbles, moving his head, his mind reversing back the evening before when he cried in his fiancés arms because of the...vicious voicemail he received from his mum.

“ _You two don’t deserves this! Because of your relationship...people’s lives have been ruined, our family has been torn apart because of you! You are the poison...and when your relationship with that prat falls apart then.....”_

“Are you thinking about that voicemail again?”

Aaron sighs, turning to Sue. “How can I not? What she said-”

“Was absolutely vile...no one tells their son that they’re poison alright? Nobody ever sends something like that the day before your wedding day.” Sue tells him sternly. “You and Robert are not the blame for any lives being ruined or relationships being torn.....I think Chas needs to look in the mirror and tell herself that _she_ is the one to blame.”

Aaron nods his head, he _knows_ this. It’s just all so very upsetting. “She just tried one last time to throw a spanner into the works.”

“Exactly.” Sue smiles, before nudging his arm a few times. “And what I don’t think she’s gotten through her pea sized brain is that you two are stronger than anything.”

That brings a smile back onto Aaron’s face, the drop in his stomach from thinking about the voicemail slowly disappearing. He doesn’t want to think about that now, he’s got more things to think about than bitter and mean people. “Yeah...yeah we are.”

“This hasn’t made you think differently or something-”

“No of course not.” Aaron shakes his head. Yes, he’s upset because his mum decided to leave one more harsh imprint into his chest...but that doesn’t mean it’s stop his eagerness to marry Robert. “I want this more than anything..I love Robert more than anything.”

“Good...because you deserve everything you have around you.” Sue squeezes his arm, before she takes a moment to continue on. “You know when Matthew died...” she trembles in her breath. “You lost a lot..and there was only a few people that were helping you pick up the pieces. And at times.. at times I would just cry to Martin because I thought I was going to lose you too.”

Aaron is struck from the small statement from the older woman. “Sue-”

“And there were times where I just wanted to shake your mum and Paddy because they weren’t noticing how you were _truly_ feeling...and it was just so frustrating to see from the outside in..it was hard to watch you holding yourself together every single day because _they_ wanted you to do that. No matter how much I tried to help, you were in a bubble I couldn’t pop.” Sue wipes her tears that were slowly falling on her face. “But you know what...you took control in the end, you realised how bad you were...and you decided to pick yourself back up...you let yourself grieve, and look at you now eh?”

Aaron lets out a teary smile.

“You’ve let yourself be happy again, you have become stronger and stronger as each day passes, and you’ve become the person you want to be. You smile more, you laugh, your eyes light up like a thousand stars in the sky. You tell jokes, you cry when you want to.” She slowly brings a bright smile to her face. “You met Robert, and you learnt to love again...and your getting married!” She cups his cheek, swiping a thumb across Aaron’s skin in a motherly way. “But you didn’t learn to just love him, you learned to _love yourself again_...and seeing you grow again, seeing the person you are now....it’s just makes me proud of you, so proud Aaron.”

A tiny sob escapes the engaged man’s lips, the impact of her words making him more emotional than ever, and he pulls the older woman into a tight and meaningful embrace. 

Hearing her words, is a comfort to Aaron. He feels like it’s _exactly_ what he needed to hear. Knowing that someone was proud of him, knowing that someone saw his growth not just as a person, but as a father and a lover and has told him that the journey to be who he is today was worth it. It means a lot, it really does.

Because it what you want to hear from your family, that their _proud_. And not hearing it from his parents crushed him...but he feels now just hearing it from Sue was a hundred times better.

Because Sue’s always been there, and she always will be.

“Embrace your life now.” Sue whispers to him, rubbing his back as her chin nestles into the man’s shoulder. “Embrace your happiness, this special day....embrace everything and hold onto everything you have and don’t let go.”

Aaron nods with a sniffle. “I promise you, I’ll be holding on to what I got. This family I built, my kids, Robert...I won’t ever let him go.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t let him go either. Because my god he’s quite lovely and-”

“Sue, please don’t finish that sentence.”

The two share a laugh, and they both move away from the hug with big smiles on their faces, joy radiating from the both of them.

“Love you Sue.”

“I love you too my boy.” Sue says back, pinching Aaron’s cheeks like a little boy that it makes him recoil back with laughter. “Right then..” she pats her hips as she moves towards the bed to pick up Aaron’s suit jacket. “Now I’ve done the whole speech of mine...it’s time for you to finish getting ready and head downstairs for pictures.”

Aaron groans “do we have to?”

“Yes..yes we do. Need a new picture for my mantelpiece now don’t I?”

He comes down the stairs a few moments later, Sue leaving him so he could freshen himself up and put his suit jacket on making the whole outfit complete. When he reaches the bottom step, he’s met with Belle, Cain, Moira, Sue...and most importantly the kids were there too, all smiling at him as he comes to them in his wedding suit.

“Daddy you look a-ma-zing!”

“I do? Well what about you?” Aaron grins, crouching down to pick up Amy who’s lilac dressed puffed around the edges, glitter around the hem of the dress making it all sparkly for the little girl. “You look like a proper princess!”

He turns to his son aswell, who was grinning up at him with his suit fitting him nicely. “And you look handsome as well.”

“Thank you daddy!” Oliver exclaims, jumping on the spot. “Is it time yet?! I wanna see dad too!”

“Well we got to do some pictures first before we see everyone else.” Aaron tells his son, before nodding to Belle. “Otherwise Miss Belle over her will have a tantrum.”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with making a few memories that you can hold on to.”

“I’m only teasing.” Aaron scrunches his face towards Belle playfully who sticks her tongue out at him as a reply. Aaron turns back to kids. “Right you two go and follow Belle outside and then we can start yeah?”

He kisses both of their heads as he lets them go and follow Belle out to the garden for pictures, Sue following them to grab another drink in the kitchen. So it just leaves him with Cain and Moira in the room.

He holds his arms out. “Do I look okay?”

Cain tilts his head with a smirk. “Well it’s not the typical Dingle charm but-”

“Oh don’t listen to him.” Moira scoffs, rolling her eyes at her husband while swatting his chest. “He would’ve got married in overalls if he could.”

“Well they’re very comfy...nothing wrong with wanting to be comfortable.”

Moira rolls her eyes a more exaggeratedly this time, which makes Aaron chuckle at the pair. The woman smiles at Aaron then. “I think you look handsome.”

Aaron smiles. “thank you Moira.”

Cain adds in “I think you look like your _ready_ to get married.”

Aaron stares at Cain, his face more somber..a small smile on his face as he looks back at Aaron with rounded eyes, and he nods his head to his Uncle’s statement with a deep breath. “Yeah, I really am ready.”

It’s all he can think about now, just seeing Robert, seeing him in his suit, smiling together, crying happy tears together as they embrace, kissing eachother as husbands.

It’s all he’s thinking about, and it’s creating more bubbles of excitement inside of him.

“And your present, is that sorted to?”

Aaron eyes widens “how did you two-“

Moira lets out a tiny smirk, nodding to the door where the kids have just gone through. “Oliver might have said something to us..”

Aaron rolls his eyes with a small laugh under his breath, trust his son to not keep this secret for another couple of hours. He could tell though, he could tell that his kids are massively excited and happy about today..for many different reasons. But now Moira and Cain have found out, it makes Aaron a bit nervous. “Do you think...” he shuffles on his feet, nibbling the corner of his lip anxiously. “Do you think it’s too much?”

“Too much?” Moira raises her eyebrows, before shaking her head with a grin. “Of course not, I think this will pretty much be the icing on the cake for Robert.”

“The kids seem well excited about it aswell.” Cain tells him. “And you can see how much they love Robert, and how much of a dad he is to them...so why wouldn’t you want things to be more official.”

Aaron lets out a breath of almost relief, nodding his head to himself as he becomes more positive and happy about the present, the nerves he had slowly evaporating bit by bit.

“Oh come here.” Moira pulls Aaron into a hug, and Aaron squeezes back with happiness radiating his face and presence. Moira pulls back, and with a squeeze of his shoulders she says “let’s get these pictures done and get you married yeah?” 

Cain agrees with a nod. “Yeah, let’s get you married...and then we can celebrate.”

Aaron glances at the clock again,

It’s just under an hour now.

Aaron can’t bloody wait.

~~~

Aaron wishes time would have frozen for a second longer when he saw Robert, that it would have just froze so he could take Robert in. Every little detail, every inch of his body..Aaron just wanted a moment to just stare.

Because Robert looked like a piece of a art wearing his wedding suit.

He was walking up to where the gazebo was with Sue, guest already filling the seats, chatting away with eachother. When on his journey towards his destination he spotted Robert with Sarah, who was just making sure her son’s jacket and tie were straight on him, brushing up the final details of his suit. 

Aaron remained starstruck for a few seconds on first glance...because Robert looked incredible.

The colours complimented his skin, the jacket fitted him in all the right places, enhancing his muscular arms which Aaron is delighted with very much. His hair was styled but messy, a small flick to the front of his hair which Aaron loved on him. Everything fitted perfectly on him, like the suit was _made_ for Robert to wear. 

The man infront of him took Aaron’s breath away, and this man was going to become his husbands in a matter of minutes.

He’s so lucky, he realises that every day.

It was Sarah who notices them first, a small smile coming onto her face as she looks Aaron over. “Well look at you...” she teases, “quite handsome if I say so myself.”

Aaron comes flushed across the cheeks with a tight lipped smile, before he glances over to Robert...who was staring at him with the most awe and love in his eyes, it’s becomes so powerful for Aaron..he almost can’t look away.

He can’t help but compliment the blonde man. “You...you look incredible.”

Robert’s lips twitch upwards on his face, eyes dreamingly looking Aaron over. “so do you.”

And the boys continue to stare at eachother, embracing and breathing eachother in, embracing _this_ moment that was happening right now. Like it was too precious to pull away from it.

“Alright boys, stop drooling over eachother, you got a wedding to go through first.” 

The comment from Sue breaks the atmosphere for the two men, and the four of them break out into small chuckles, Aaron shaking his head at the older woman with a small smile on his face.

“Right let’s leave them alone for two minutes.” Sarah says with a laugh while holding out an arm for Sue to take. “I got to show you the bunting me and Vic created....”

The two women walk away, arms linked together as they make their way closer to the ceremony, leaving the two men smiling at eachother and letting out nervous chuckles when the silence becomes too much for them.

“You okay?” Aaron asks softly. “Feeling nervous?”

“Just a little bit.” Robert admits sheepishly as he tugs on his jacket to ground himself a little more. “Aren’t you?”

And Aaron would admit that a few hours back he was. But right now, staring at the man he loved, the man he was about to marry, surrounded by people who were there to celebrate....he doesn’t feel nervous at all.

Because this is all he’s been waiting for, it’s what he’s wanted.

So he shakes his head, and tells him with one breath. “Not for one second.”

The boys share a look that contained so much love and awe before looking at the ceremony infront of them, at _their_ wedding ceremony. Seeing everyone sitting there and waiting, with their fancy dresses, suits and hats, seeing further up to see the registrar waiting at the steps of the gazebo...the wooden structure being decorated with vines of flowers twirling around it. Looking at it from the distance you can see all the decorations, all the effort that was put in. The guests chairs perfectly aligned with eachother down each side of the aisle, with silk cream bows on the back of each one of them. The archway made of twisted twigs at the front of the ceremony which would lead them into walking down the aisle...and the bunting, the mixed of coloured triangles that securely and magically tied it all together.

It was beautiful..and it was calm setting, nothing to over the top, and it was something that was perfect for the two of them.

Aaron doesn’t want to wait any longer to be infront of that gazebo.

“You ready?” Aaron asks, looking back and holding out his hand for Robert to take.

And the blonde man does a few moments later, sliding his hand into Aaron’s, intertwining their fingers as he breathes out “yeah..yeah I’m ready.”

And shortly after that, the wedding of Robert Jacob Sugden and Aaron Dingle began.

It started with the melody of _The Love We Stole_ playing at a gentle pitch from the outdoor speakers, signalling the guests to stand up as the wedding was about to commence. The first people to walk down the aisle were Oliver and Amy, their flower girl and page boy. Both walking, almost joyfully skipping down the aisle while holding eachother hands, bright smiles radiating from their faces. They get a lot of coos from the guests and a big thumbs up from Cain as they walk past him.

Then it was Belle and Vic, Robert and Aaron’s best women.

And then, it was the two grooms.

It was Robert and Sarah who walked down the aisle first, and then it was Aaron and Sue.

And Aaron couldn’t help but glance at all the people that were here, people that were here for _them_ , to celebrate today.

There was people from his work, old and new people, some he barely had a full conversation and some he could have a good laugh with. Martin was there aswell, a huge smile on his face as he nods to Aaron and mouths something he doesn’t recognise to Sue. Most of his family was here aswell, apart from the obvious. Cain and Moira at the end of one of the rows with huge and proud smiles on their faces, and just infront of them was little Eve, who was waving madly at her big brother.

Aaron waves back with his grin growing wider, before he looks over to the other side.

The ladies of the Village were taking up most of the rows, the friends he’s created a bond with over the time of meeting and being with Robert.....and a lot of the villagers had joined in for the day aswell. Jimmy, Doug, Diane...even Bob was here with his mad smile on his face.

And then seeing his kids again, standing in the front row with their smiles on their little faces,makes Aaron heart swell. Because this is how he always wants to see them, beaming with so much happiness that even the sun couldn’t compete with it.

Seeing everybody here, it makes Aaron breathing become slighter heavier and stronger, like he didn’t expect this many people to be here today. It slightly shocks Aaron just a little bit.

“Oi.”

Aaron blinks from his thoughts to realise that he’s now infront of the registrar, and he turns to Sue to see her smiling up at him with teary eyes.

“Embrace and enjoy this moment.”

Aaron nods his head, telling himself that sentence over and over again as Sue unlinks his arm from hers...and with a small smile to eachother, and a kiss to his cheek from the older woman, she moves to her seat while Aaron moves to stand infront of Robert.

And when he stares into them green eyes that he deeply admires every day...he feels he can breathe easy again.

“Please everyone take your seats.” The registrar states, waiting for everyone to sit back down before she continues. “Today we are here to celebrate the day of Robert Jacob Sugden and Aaron Dingle, as the come forth together to be united as one, as husband.” She pauses. “Marriage is a journey, not just the destination, it’s two souls walking united, hand hand in along every path. It’s a sacred bond full of love and hope. Now, before we begin...does anyone have any objections towards the two men getting married today?”

Aaron glances towards the guests with wide eyes, and sees them in complete silence. Some with just smiles on their faces while others looked around to see if anyone was going to say anything.

But nothing was said, no words were spoke.

“Silence, that’s what we like to hear.”

The guests let out light chuckles in their seats, as Aaron sends a wink over to Robert who has taken the biggest sigh of relief as the registrar carries on.

Then...it all becomes a bit if blur...a good kind of a blur, but it all happened so quickly.

The vows were made;

“ _I, Aaron Dingle, take you, Robert Jacob Sugden...”_

_“I, Robert Jacob Sugden, take you, Aaron Dingle...”_

_“To be my lawfully wedded husband._

_“To by my lawfully...wedded husband.”_

Then the rings, which were slowly and gently, placed onto eachother finger with lingering soft touches.

“ _I promise to love and respect you, and to put energy into keeping our love alive.”_

_“I will be there for you in good times and bad. I will be there for you when you need it, and make space for you to be yourself.”_

_“I promise to be faithful to you and only you as long as we both live.”_

_“And I will love you always, until our days end.”_

And when Robert breathes out that last sentence, Aaron couldn’t help but let out the most joyful grin, happy tears strolling down his face as Robert shows the same expression.

“Robert and Aaron, you have spoken the vows that makes you united as one....and it is with great honour, to pronounce you...husband and husband!”

An eruption of cheers and claps fill the Emmerdale village, but Aaron wasn’t focused on that, he was focused on his _husband_ , who had the most brightest smile on his face as Aaron pulls him in by the lapels for a charming kiss. Lips placed together messily but just so perfectly, Aaron hands digging into the material of Robert’s jacket while the blonde man hands reach for Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron’s heart is pounding against his chest, he feels all kinds of _excitement_ inside of him.....because he’s married....he’s married to Robert.

“I love you.” Aaron breathes out into their own little world as they rest their forehead against eachothers, Aaron moving a hand so he can wipe some of the tears on Roberts cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Robert quietly sobs out, tugging his husband closer, feeling all kind of emotions as he’s in Aaron’s arms, the cheering around him becoming white noise as he focuses on his husband. “You make the happiest bloke alive you know that?”

Aaron smiles gets bigger around the edges, and his lips fall back onto Roberts with a content sigh escaping both of their lips. They can hear exclaims of good words and congrats, they can feel the confetti hovering over their skin as it falls over them, but they just focus on eachother, because this moment was for _them_. 

Soon after the kids crash into their legs, and the four of them come together for a big family hug, Oliver squeezing Roberts side while Amy jumps on the spot gripping Aaron’s hand tightly.

The sun was now out in the sky, the leaves from the trees were slightly swaying from the light wind, and if you could listen closely above the music, you could hear the birds chirping, as if they were all involved in the celebrations with the others below them.

The ceremony was over, and now..... the celebrating can begin.

~~~

“To Mr and Mr Dingle!”

The Woolpack was full of vibrant noise as the rest of the guest lift up their glasses and repeat the phrase that had just been said by Sarah, who had just finished her speech, which was filled with so many heartwarming words and stories about Robert which sent people into laughter and for the man himself to become red in the cheeks from embarrassment. 

Aaron just had his share of embarrassment aswell from Sue’s speech, so he thinks their now even on that point.

After Sarah, it was now Aaron’s turn to deliver his speech, the words he written down privately ready to be spoken out to people across the pub, to his family..old and new, to his kids, and to Robert..his husband.

His words are mostly directed towards him, and Aaron’s going to make sure he knows that.

Robert was first to deliver his speech, and his speech was spoken like a dream. Words of appreciation, kindness and love...and it wasn’t just promises for Aaron, it was for the kids aswell. He promised protection, to always make them smile, to always bake cookies when asked to and to always dance silly around the living room when they pulled him up from the sofa... he promised to always care for them in every way and to always be the best person he can be for them.

Aaron didn’t think he could love Robert even more, but he feels like his heart has expanded a little so he can.

He received a grateful and loving kiss from Aaron when he was done, because his words touched his heart and made him feel special...because that what Robert does, makes him feel like the luckiest bloke in the world..and he poured it into that kiss there and then. 

And with his speech he hopes to show that same appreciation, love and more towards Robert, because this man changed Aaron’s life....and he wants his husband to know that.

So after hugging Sarah for her speech, he remains standing, eyes looking around at the guests, one hand digging into one of his pockets where the piece of paper with everything written down was, he carefully takes it out, holding it limp in his hands as he starts to speak. 

“So...guess it’s my turn.” Aaron starts off, tapping his sides as he raises his eyebrows. “How am I gonna compete with Sarah’s story of Robert painting his face purple eh?” He jokes lightly, causing everyone to laugh in the room as Aaron smiles looking down at the paper, thumb hovering over the words he wrote, the words he wants to say.

But he feels like he doesn’t need the paper, because he’s read this over so much, added and taken things away, he feels like he’s memorised it all.

“We all have ways to deliver speeches, we talk about the funny stuff, the romantic stuff, the soppy stuff..but sometimes we talk about the personal stuff, and the journey we’ve had.” Aaron huffs lightly. “I guess that’s what I want to share with you all today.”

He looks down at the piece of paper again,

Sees the words that shows the journey from the start to now,

Sees the words that describe how _much_ Robert means to him, 

Sees the words that describe how happy he is now,

And he folds the piece of paper and places it back in his pocket.....because he knows the words, he knows what he _wants_ to say.

Aaron takes a deep breath to himself, looks back towards Robert who sends him an encouraging smile, a gesture which comes so calming to Aaron.....and that helps him to start speaking.

“Life...it took a turn for me in one of the worst ways possible.” Aaron says, looking back towards the guests, seeing some people’s eyes show sadness in them, having an idea on what he was talking about. “A few years back, this whole life that took years to create was shattered. And I was broken, lost, confused....because how do you turn back from that, how do you bring light back into your life after the world swallowed it, and took it away from you?”

He pauses, shuffles on his feet before he carries on.

“I guess the years after that I was just....lost. Of course I was happy at times, I was happy with my kids...with certain family members, with friends. But I was still lost on the inside, still felt this weight buried against my chest....things didn’t make a lot of sense anymore.” He slowly turns to Robert with a small smile on his face. “Well until I met Robert, and then things started to look bright at the end of the tunnel, things started to make sense again.”

He hears guests cooing at that last sentence, hears sniffles from certain members as if they were getting teary in the eyes. Heck, it was making Aaron emotional himself, turning back to the guests with eyes glazed with wetness.

“I was so scared of giving someone my heart again, trusting someone, believing that I could be happy again. But...” he sniffles, eyes flickering up to the ceiling before looking forward again. “Thank god that I decided to pursue my feelings, that I decided to take that jump and be with Robert...because the life I have now is a life I would never take for granted, I would never take Robert for granted...because he’s _everything_.”

He smiles. “Robert is the most sweetest, kindest person I know. His smile can light up a thousand rooms, and his laughter can make my day a whole lot better if it was a stressful one. He’s someone I can talk to, communicate with if I feel stressed or have moments of sadness...and that’s something I love about him...is that he _understands_ me, he listens, he comforts and he knows how to make everything better.” He lets out a soft chuckle. “He‘s wise, he’s so strong minded, he’s got a warm heart...he always makes the kids laugh and squeal with joy, and I always know that I can rely on him, and trust him.”

“I....I couldn’t imagine a life without Robert, I couldn’t image me and the kids not having Robert in our life....because we love him so much..” he turns to his kids who were sitting by the side of him. “Don’t we?” 

“We love him lots and lots!”

“Yes we do.” Aaron chuckles with wide eyes at Amy’s exclaims, making the guest laugh with him, seeing out of the corner of his eye Robert warmly smiling at her with tears streaming down his face. “You know....Oliver said on his sixth birthday party that Robert was the missing piece we needed in the puzzle which we could call our life...and he’s right. Because Robert makes us complete...” he half turns so he’s facing Robert from an angle. “You make _me_ complete.”

He watches as Robert smiles at him brightly through his tears, which makes him smile as his tears begin to fall also. “So I promise you, for the rest of our lives that I will love you, care and cherish you. I will make you feel happy and special like you make me, and I will appreciate every moment...and every second with you for the rest of my life.” He wipes underneath his eyes. “But I also wanna thank you, I wanna thank you for loving me, and being an amazing dad to Amy and Oliver. I wanna thank you for being with me through everything these past couple of years...good or bad. But I just wanna thank you, for making me believe in love again, for making me believe that I can be happy...because meeting you has taken me on a experience I will never forget, and I can not _wait_ for what’s to come... in the future.” 

He ends it there, signalling to everyone that he was finished which sends the guest into a huge cheer with whooping and clapping. He smiles brightly at his husband, who smiles with the exact same emotion as he stands up to heavily place his lips onto Aaron’s, pouring everything into it before he pulls Aaron into a tight hug, face hidden into the brunettes neck.

“I love you.” Aaron hears Robert murmur.

“I love you.” He whispers, pressing some kisses to Roberts head. “Told you I would make you cry with my speech didn’t I?” He teases with a small sway to their bodies.

“Shut up you idiot.”

Aaron barks out a laugh, pulling back so they were brightly smiling at eachother, eyes glisteningand their bodies tightly pressed together.

They were happy, they were so so happy.

“Right then.” Aaron says loudly, keeping an arm around Roberts waist as he turns to the guests. “With the soppiness out of the way I think it’s time we celebrate with some music and beers don’t you think?” Aaron nods to his Uncle when everyone lets out a cheer with raised glasses. “Oi Cain, get the drinks in will ya?”

And celebrating is what they did.

Drinking, dancing, singing and talking...all happening under the roof of the Emmerdale village pub. Aaron and Robert getting dragged to the middle of the dance floor for their first dance, everyone eating the small buffet that Vic made, nibbling on the fantastic food which lined their stomachs for the alcohol, everyone singing to the classics when they were heardfrom the speaker, everyone coming together for pictures. But most of all, people were enjoying themselves, people were happy...and that’s what a wedding is about, creating the best memories.

And the two men think they’ll remember this day for a very long time. 

“Robert, one more dance!”

Robert lets out a groan under the sound of the ladies cheers as he gets pulled back to the dance floor by Bernice to dance to some cheesy pop song. “What even is this song?” He exclaims with a laugh.

“Oh come on..” Bernice gasps, exaggeratedly twirling Robert around which makes him laugh harder. “You _have_ to know this song! It’s brilliant!”

“Well I have to go and find my _husband_ a-”

“Oooh look at that.” Nicola teases, from where she’s dancing next to him. “Only been married for a few hours and I think this is the fifth time today he’s called Aaron his husband.”

With Ooooh’s coming from the dancing circle, Robert shakes his head as Nicola pinches his side. “Hey!” He recoils back with a mocking scowl. “Don’t tell me you weren’t like this when you got married to Jimmy!?”

“No I wasn’t....” Nicola jokingly rolls her eyes. “you two sometimes make me want a bucket.”

“Oh leave them alone.” Bernice exclaims with a small slur in her voice, wrapping her arms around Robert shoulders tightly as she keeps her balance on her hers. “They’re in looove Nicola.”

“Yeah..” Vanessa adds in raising a glass to Robert. “And they both deserve eachother, more happier times to come my friend!”

The blonde man softly smiles, feeling so much joy spreading through him, feeling like nothing can top today, feeling on cloud nine. “Thank you Vanessa.”

“You know if you ever need some marriage counselling...you know a few years down the line I have dived in to the form of marriage counselling sessions-”

“Bernice, they’ve been married for five minutes and your already offering counselling!” Nicola cuts her off, shaking her head. “How much drink have you had?”

“Not many.” Bernice squeals in a high pitched tone, which clearly means she’s lying.

Robert looks over at Nicola “you taking care of her tonight.” 

Nicola nods with a grumble of the words ‘save me’ under her breath, making Robert chuckle with humour in his eyes. He continues to dance with his friends for a bit, shimmying his shoulders and side stepping across the Woolpack floor until his daughter calls out for him.

“Dad!”

Robert turns with wide eyes to see his daughter rushing up to him with a large grin on her face. “Hey sweetheart what’s the matter-”

“We need to speak to you in the back room!”

The little girl points to behind the bar where the back room is, shifting the weight of her feet as she stands there patiently for Robert to respond, who was now slightly confused about why they need to go back there.

“In the back room?” He questions with a frown, waiting for Amy to nod to his question before he continues. “Is daddy back there with you?”

“Yes he is!” Amy nods again, this time more vibrantly. She grabs his hand hoping to tug his along. “Come on dad, you gotta come!”

“O-okay.” Robert says with a light chuckle at his daughter’s enthusiastic state as he turns to the others. “Sorry ladies, my husband and kids call for me.”

“Be back for the Cha Cha slide!” He hears Nicola call to him as his daughter pulls him around the bar and to the back room, suspicion rising in him as of why they we’re back here....it certainly grows when he catches on to what it seems his husband is saying.

_“And he might freak out at first, but I promise you he’ll be happy.”_

Robert frown deepens, well if he didn’t seem confused before he definitely is now.

“Daddy I got dad!”

The two people in the room, Oliver and Aaron, turn to the door to see Amy and Robert standing there, the blonde man staring with a confused look on his face.

“What’s going on here then?” Robert asks in a funny voice as he places his hands on his hips, entering the conversation in a light and funny way which makes the kids giggle and for Aaron to roll his eyes. “What you hiding?”

Oliver jumps in. “We got a present for you dad!”

“A-a present?” Robert face slacks into surprise as he turns to Aaron with widened eyes. “I..I thought we weren’t doing presents?”

“I know..” Aaron smiles softly as he pats the seat next to him for Robert to sit down. “But I think you might like this one.”

With a small, nervous smile to Roberts face, he makes his way to sit down next to Aaron. Slapping his thighs as he sits back into the cushions. “Okay...what you got for me?” He raises his eyebrows. “It ain’t another comic book is it, cause I think I’ve got the whole collection from Christmas-”

“No it’s not another comic.” Aaron says with a small chuckle under his breath, rolling his eyes before he continues to say. “Look....this present, it’s super special. And I just want you to know that we’ve all talked about it and we came to this desicion _together_....and I know your might be a bit scared but I promise it’s what we _all_ want.”

“I’ll be scared?” Robert questions, flickering between Aaron the kids with weary eyes. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Aaron takes a deep breath, before he nods to the kids who, with delicate hands, hand over a big brown envelope to Robert.

He takes it slowly from the children’s hands, jokingly saying “your not giving me divorce papers already are you?”

Aaron shakes his head with a laugh. “Hell no, I ain’t letting you go for a really long time.” He tells Robert, who softly smiles towards him as his fingers pick at the corners of the envelope. Aaron gestures to him. “Go on, open it up.”

And Robert does, slowly tears the opening of the envelope with his thumb before pulling some papers halfway out of the envelope. He stares at it for a second, reading it with burrowed brows, before his face drops and his eyes widen as he captures onto the word that stands out the most.

 _Adoption_.

“A-adoption?” Robert asks shakily, turning his head sharply to Aaron who was sending him a small smile with teary eyes. It all suddenly clicks in Roberts head. “A-are...are these adoption papers...Aaron are you asking me-”

His rush of words come to a halt as he sees Aaron nod his head at him, and the blonde man lets out a small gasp as he glances back at the papers in his hands, his eyes becoming wetter by the minute as he roams over what it says. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly serious, It’s what I want.” Aaron chokes out, finding a way to grab onto Roberts hand that was closest to him and linking their fingers in his lap. He smooths his thumb over the back of Robert’s hand in slow soothing circles, feeling the silver ring against his skin. “It’s just not me who wants this.” 

Robert glances up at Aaron, who nods to the kids sitting opposite them. And Robert follows Aaron’s vision to see Amy and Oliver smiling brightly with all teeth at him, a hopeful look in both of their eyes.

Robert is just overcome in shock, he can’t form loads of sentences, he keeps asking the same questions over again, speaking them and asking them in his mind.

“Y-you want me to adopt you?” He asks them in a serious tone, because this was serious, it was life- changing even.

Oliver is first to speak, nodding his head to Roberts question. “Yeah, your our dad.”

“And we love you lots.” Amy chimes in with a small giggle, her legs kicking out against her chair.

Robert lets out a laugh in disbelief, that he can’t believe this is happening. He thought this day was perfect enough, but now there’s adoption papers in his hands, and three other people staring at him with love and happiness as they wait for an answer from him. It’s very overwhelming right now, and his emotions are bouncing through this whole room. “I-”

“We made something for you!”

Robert, and also Aaron heads turn towards the kids as Oliver gets a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, unfolding it twice before shoving it in Roberts direction.

He takes it off the young boy, and lets out a short gasp as the folded piece of paper has the title... _10 reasons on why we love dad.._

“You made this?” Robert asks him, keeping his lips tight together so he doesn’t burst out into sobs because of how warm and loving these kids are.

“Mhmm.” Amy nods with wide eyes. “I..I chose the colours while Oliver did the writing!”

“When did you do this?” Aaron asks hoarsely, and Robert turns to him and realises that his husband had no idea about this part of the present...that he was unaware of it.

“This morning, Uncle Cain and Auntie Moira helped us!”

The two adults softly chuckle at their families help, but Robert heart is just leaping with joy because of something his kids made and gave to _him_. Something they created, putting so much effort into it so they could give it to Robert on this special day.

He can feel Aaron shuffle closer to him, to have a peak at this list himself. So with a deep breath, Robert unfolds the last fold of the piece of paper to read what the kids have to say.

  
_10 reasons why we love dad!_

  1. _He gives the best hugs and cuddles!_
  2. _He always make us giggle!_
  3. _Dad makes the best food in the world, it’s yummy!_
  4. _He always helps us with our homework_
  5. _He always reads the best books!_
  6. _He always cares for us!_
  7. _He has good dance moves!_
  8. _He always dances and sings with us to Disney songs!_
  9. _He loves us like we all love him!_
  10. _And daddy’s not sad anymore, dad makes him happy_



Fresh tears were streaming down Roberts face now, happy ones as he reads the list over and over again. Smiling at some of the reasons while laughing gently at the others....his heart growing fonder as he realises how much he means to the kids.

It still gets to him at times when Oliver told him that he was the missing piece they needed, so thisjust gets to him even more.

And he realises, there’s nothing more in the world he would want than to adopt Amy and Oliver, because like Aaron...these kids are his world too, and he loves them deeply.

“I think number seven is truly false.”

“Oh shut it you.” Robert says with a wet laugh towards Aaron, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt so he could wipe the tears away. “Let me have a moment where people think my dancing is somewhat good.”

The two men laugh with smiles on their faces as Aaron leans his head against Roberts, both looking at the kids with soft rounded eyes.

“Come here.” Robert places the papers down by the side of him, opening up his arms for the kids to jump into. “Give me and your daddy a cuddle.”

The kids were quick to rush over to their two dad’s, Amy jumping in between the two men while Oliver comes to cuddle into Roberts side.

Robert wraps his arms around them tightly, squeezing them close. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“So are you saying yes dad?” Oliver asks looking up at him, hope glazing over his eyes again. “Will you adopt us? So we can be a family forever?”

And Robert doesn’t want to leave them without an answer any longer, so with a bright smile, he nods his head. “Yeah...yeah I will.”

The kids let out the biggest grin, so does Aaron, the three of their faces lighting up as the all come together to squeeze the life out of Robert. A man who entered their life and made everything better, a man that made them see light at the end of the tunnel.

He was now Aaron’s official husband, and he was going to be an official dad fo Amy and Oliver.

Robert never thought life would turn out his way, but he’s gonna thank the stars every night for giving him this life.

“We love you dad.”

“I love you all too.” Robert says with a light sob, kissing the kids heads before letting out. “This is the best present anyone’s ever given me.”

“Yeah well...” Aaron sniffles, a hand coming to the back of Roberts head so he could move the blonde’s vision towards him. “You deserve the best in everything, and your our family now... _nothings_ ever changing that.”

Robert purses his lips for Aaron to come forward to place the softest kiss against them, and when they do, they smile...and snuggle down to cuddle the kids for a few more minutes before heading back out to the reception.

People are probably looking for them, wondering where they are.

But right now, Robert just wants to savour this moment with his family.

Being with his family, is where he wants to be right now.

~~~

Before you know it, Aaron and Roberts wedding had come to a close.

Everyone went to their homes after a good afternoon and evening of celebrating the happy couple, the mild sunny day turning to a much colder night. Everyone hugged and kissed goodbye before they went separate directions...The Woolpack closing for the night.

The day might be coming to an end, but this day is something the two men are going to remember for a really long time.

The kids were now fast asleep in their beds, while Aaron and Robert were getting ready for their first night together.....as husbands.

“I can’t believe my mum got us a cottage for a few days away.”

Aaron smiles from where he’s standing, removing his shirt from his body as Robert was resting against the headboard of their bed..a sort of glee covering his face and a red sheen from the alcohol he’d drunk today.

“Well we said we didn’t want to go too far for a honeymoon...actually we said we didn’t want one at all.” Aaron corrects himself, throwing his shirt over the chair. “It’s nice for her to get something for us, for her present to take us to a place where we relax.” He smirks, shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t know about you, but I think spending a few days with just you in the hills of Wales, at a small cottage can be _very_ romantic.”

Robert playfully hums back. “Yeah you could say that.” He smiles softly to himself, shuffling more upright against the headboard as his hands play with the string of his pyjama bottoms. “You know...I didn’t know what to expect from today.”

“You didn’t?”

“No..” Robert shakes his head. “I never really thought about marriage, never thought about the big day before because I thought it wasn’t something I would ever get. I thought about all these scenarios that would happen..bad and good ones, man I had a small nightmare that your parents and Liv would crash the wedding.” 

Aaron drastically gulps. “Oh god how scary would that have been?”

“Really scary..”

Aaron lets out a laugh, now fully dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He crawls to the middle of the bed, sitting crossed leg opposite his husband, twirling his wedding band around his finger. “So...was it everything you hoped for?”

“Yes...it was everything and more.” Robert answers gently, looking fondly into the other ones eyes. “Today was the best day, it’s a day that I will never forget.”

“Yeah..” Aaron says with a caring smile. “Yeah I won’t forget it either.” He scrunched his face a few minutes later. “Might want to forget Bernice doing the dirty dancing jump with Jimmy though.”

“Oh god.” Robert laughs, throwing his head back. “I thought Jimmy was gonna break something when they nearly toppled over.”

“I think Belle recorded it, I might ask her to send it for the shits and giggles.”

“Please do.” Robert head tilts to the side. “Also I want to forget seeing my mum and Michael snogging outside the toilets.”

Aaron face scrunches in some sort of disgust, laughing out. “Oh no you didn’t.”

“Fully going at it Aaron...I am....traumatised.” Robert holds out his hands as he trembles in disgust.

“Well I’m sure in a few weeks that memory will dissolve from your brain.”

“Hope so.” Robert mutters, a small tremble showing on his body again before he returns to a smile on his face. “But there’s plenty of thing I like to remember...I like to remember them for the rest of my life.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows. “Yeah....and what are those things?”

“Every moment with you. The ceremony, your vows, dancing along with you and the kids, everyone singing together. The kids and yours present...now that’s something I never want to forget.”

Aaron face becomes soft, crawling up to Robert and kisses his lips a few times. “Yeah..I don’t want to forget them too.”

“Are you sure though?”

“Sure about what?” Aaron asks as he turns his body so he’s sitting next to Robert against the headboard.

“About me....” Robert looks down at his hands nervously. “About me adopting the kids.”

There’s a small silence.

Aaron stares at Robert for a few seconds, before he softly laughs to himself. Because no matter how many times he will tell Robert that he is absolutely _sure_ about every desicion he makes, Robert just has to check one more time.

And he’ll have this worried Robert if he can keep reminding him every time, and pull that smile he loves back on his husbands face.

“Robert, I am _absolutely_ sure.” Aaron tells him, using to fingers to lift up Roberts chin so he’s looking at him. “I love you...and I want us to have it all. We’re married...and I want you to adopt the kids...they certainly want it too, remember that list they made you?”

“I still can’t believe they made that.” Robert sighs, feeling like it wasn’t real.

“I can’t believe the did it under my nose and I didn’t notice.” Aaron says, causing the two men to chuckle as Aaron wraps his arms around Robert, tugging him closer. “They love you..and it shows how much they want this family to grow, to have that care and security around them. And your their dad, a great one I might add.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh yes...your amazing.” Aaron says like it’s so obvious. But after that... he hesitates for a second, mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of phrases for what he wants to say next. “But you know, it’s made me think a little about something else.”

Robert frowns “what is it?”

Aaron breathes out, that tiny little thought he had in the back of his mind coming into the atmosphere. “You ever thought, about us having kids, you know...bringing more kids into this family?”

Robert eyes widen, turning his body. “You want that?”

“Yeah...maybe.” Aaron shrugs, looking up at the blonde through his eyelashes. “I mean I want it all with you, and I remember telling Sarah that I would like to have more kids with you in the future. So I would like it to be a possibility.” He holds his hand out. “Obviously that comes with the point of it you want them to-”

“Yes.”

Aaron stops, leaning back as a smile wavers on his face. “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah of course I do, of course I would want more kids with you.” Robert tells him gently. “But...” he links one of Aaron’s hands with his as he continues on. “We have loads of years to come, so we don’t have to think about it all now, we don't have to think about that until we’re _ready_ to.” Roberts lips twitch upwards. “However, it is nice to know we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah. Yeah it’s great.”

“And you know, if we decide that having more kids is not what we want in the end. Well that’s okay.” Robert smiles kindly. “Because Oliver and Amy, they’re _perfect_...and I can’t wait to see them grow and see the people they will become.”

Aaron shakes his head to himself, staring into the eyes that he loves and just thinks about how this is his life now. Thinks about how happy he is, and how lucky he is to be sitting next to an gorgeous, caring man that he gets to call his husband.

The future was gonna be amazing, with so many great memories and opportunities to come.

But like Robert said, they have _time_. 

And Aaron’s going to hold on to every little good and amazing moments they have on the years to come.

“I love you.”

“Yeah?” Roberts says, raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious way, tying it together with a charming smirk that starts to get Aaron going. The blonde tugs on Aaron’s t-shirt, pulling him closer, pulling their faces... much closer. “Show me how much, Mr Dingle.”

“Oh.” Aaron deeply chuckles as he crawls to straddle his husbands hips, bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss, lips moving heavily and messily together. “I’ll show you how much...Mr Dingle.”

The boys continue there night, making love between and outside the sheets..and the conversation of the future ends there.

Months roll by, seasons change, new friendships come and go, and job opportunities arise....but their love becomes stronger...and stronger.

The conversation of kids doesn’t come up again.

Until _two years later,_ when the conversation eases back into their lives, and they talked to eachother about it, they talked to other people close around them about it, they researched, they listened to others.

And then...

“Ba!”

“That’s it, sheep go Baaa don’t they?”

The family of four turned to five.

As _Ella Dingle_ became a big part of their life.

She was the spit of Robert, to the golden light hair to the chubby cheeks Robert used to have as a child, to the witty baby laugh and to the sparkling green eyes.

Ella was the cutest little thing, and the family fell in love with her as soon as she was being held in Roberts arms after the surrogate gave birth to her all those months ago.

She was six months old now, she was still discovering the world around her, eyes wandering around the rooms she was in, interacting with her family everyday.

She was still growing, and the whole family loved to experience the moments with her.

“Ba!”

Aaron smiles from where he was sitting on the floor, opposite Ella who was sat up, protected by pillows surrounding her...clapping her hands madly at the teddy Aaron holds out infront of her.

“You want Mr Sheep?” Aaron gasps lightly as he wiggles the sheep teddy infront of her. “Or...” he holds up a bright red bear that was laying on the other side of him. “Or do you want Mrs bear?” 

“Ba!”

“Mr sheep it is then.” Aaron nods, placing the teddy infront of her, watching as she grips onto the teddy tightly with a light giggle.

“Was I like Ella as a baby?” 

Aaron turns his head to Amy who was resting on the sofa, the now seven year old laying across the soft cushions as she’s been down with the stomach bug for the past few days. She’s getting better now, but Aaron and Robert just wanted to keep her home for one more day to make sure she won’t be sick again.

“You want to know what you were like as a baby?” Aaron asks with raised eyebrows, smiling when Amy nods her head.

“Yeah I wanna know, like did I cry a few times throughout the night like Ella does?”

“On you were worse than just a few cries.” Aaron snorts, glancing back at Elle who has now decides she wants to crawl towards her daddy and up onto his lap. “You didn’t just cry, they were temper tantrums you had, screamed a place down half the time.....and you peed and pooped up the walls-”

“Ewwww.” 

“What?!” Aaron laughs as he places Ella comfortably in his lap. “You asked!”

“Well I didn’t want to know about that.” Amy giggles, shaking her head with a disgusted frown on her face. She asks another question a few moments later. “Was I bubbly and happy like her?”

“You still are bubbly and happy.” Aaron tells her, glancing between his two daughters as he bounces his legs to make Ella laugh. “And yeah, personalities are definitely the same between you two. You could make anyone smile just with a laugh..and your presence lit up any room.” He presses multiples kisses into his baby’s fluff of golden hair. “Think she’s got dad’s charm though.” 

“Maybe she’ll become a teacher like dad in the future.” 

“Or maybe she’ll become an pilot, or an astronaut...we’ll never know.” Aaron smiles, “but....we’ll savour all the moments until she’s grown up...and when my hair starts turning grey.”

“It’s already looking grey.”

“Hey!”

The older ones in the room laugh, and they smile towards the baby when she joins in with her clapping.

“Are you joining in Ella, are you laughing with us?” Amy asks in a giddy voice as she slides from the sofa to sit infront of her little sister...grabbing her hands so they could play a little. “Or are you laughing because your daddy’s hair is changing colour and getting old.”

Aaron gives her a small glare. “I will ground you for your cheek you know.”

Amy pokes a tongue out at him as a response, and Aaron shakes his head at her humour as they both concentrate on playing with Ella, giggling along with her and playing with Mr sheep...one of her favourite teddies the parents have started to notice.

“When’s dad home?”

Aaron looks at the clock. “In a few minutes time, he waited in school for Oliver to finish football practice so they could come home together.”

It wasn’t just Ella that came into the families life, there was also a brand new teaching job at the kids school that called for Roberts name. He’s been working there for nearly eight months now, teaching the year three and fours classes with charm and enthusiasm, and good games and puzzles which keep the classes intrigued...it’s no wonder kids sometimes find him their favourite teacher.

Aaron likes to see Robert shine and is in a place of work where he works great in, he’s dead proud of his husband and what he’s achieved at the school.

Of course when Ella came along their work time had to shifted, which the boys knew about and evenly planned it out. Aaron would stay and work from home Monday to Wednesday, while Robertstayed home Thursday to Friday..letting Aaron go into the office for two days to see how everyone’s getting on.

He’s still the branch manager, and maybe he’s gotten a bit stricter over the years past. But hey, business is still going stronger, and it’s getting better as the months past.

It’s a new routine they’ve had to formulate into their life, but it’s a routine they not mad about.

It gives them more chances to be with everyone as a family...and family is definitely important for everyone living in this household.

The couple of minutes comes around quick, because the front door opens as two pairs a feet can be heard walking into the house.

“Look who’s here!” He says to baby Ella who has come intrigued by the sound of the door. “Dad and big brother are home”

“Daddy!” It was Oliver who rushes in first, nearly out of breath like he’s just run a marathon to get in here. He stand behind the sofa, hair and face all sweaty from football training. “Dad said they I can have Bill and Alex over for tea sometime next week but I have to ask you first!” He bounces on his feet. “Please daddy...I’ll do the washing up for the next week!”

Aaron chuckles, this is fourth time he’s asked this for weeks now, and he gives his son a pointed look and asks him the question he’s always asks “Have you done your homework yet?”

“No.”

Aaron sighs, rolling his eyes. “Are you gonna do your homework?”

“Mhmm.” The nine year old nods his head wildly. “I promise, dad said he’s gonna help me.” He says, pointing to the blonde man who was walking into the living room with his clutch bag over his shoulder.

“Umm I didn’t say that.”

“Dad!”

Robert exaggeratedly sighs, rolling his eyes at his son. “Okay yes then...I said yes to helping Oliver with his homework.” He sends a pleading look to his husband. “Please say yes Aaron, I can’t take the constant nagging about it in the car anymore.”

Aaron smiles, shaking his head at his son’s persistent stance as he stares at him with big doe-eyes. He points to Oliver. “If you do your homework...and ace it..” he shrugs “then I can’t see why no-”

“Yes!” Oliver cheers, jumping up with a clenched fists which makes the other laughs around him, Ella waving her arms at the loud cheer. “Your the best!”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Aaron grumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes as he gestures Oliver to go upstairs. “Now go and shower before you sweat the place out.”

“Hurry up though, we’re ordering food and watching that film we bought in a minute!” Amy loudly says as Oliver stomps up the stairs to the shower.

“We’re finally watching it then?”

Aaron nods to his husband, “got nothing else to do have we?” He purses his lips for Robert to greet him with a kiss, smiling fondly up at him when Robert presses another two kisses against his lips. “How was your day?” 

“Year fours screaming about the Easter bunny, and a boy in one of my class that wants to know all about space.” Robert tells him with raised eyebrows, “typical day at the school I would say.” 

“Ra ra!”

 _Ra ra_ , was a new nickname that the young baby had given Robert a few weeks back..now she was in her babbling stage when she says a lot of noises that don’t make any sense. The new nickname for the blonde man has stuck now...even the others tease him with it at times which makes him scowl and pout.

They all know he secretly likes it.

“Hello my darling.” Robert says in a kid-like tone as he picks up the baby from Aaron’s lap, lifting her up to the sky before sitting down on the sofa with her in his lap. “And how have you been today hmm?”

“Well we certainly know that Mr Sheep is her favourite toy.” Amy giggles “haven’t stopped picking it up all day.”

“And I think she’s starting to like bananas again, ate it all today for lunch.” Aaron adds in, making a wide face towards Ella as he tickles her stomach with a finger which makes her cackle. “You did didn’t you? You ate all that banana.”

“Well at least she’s enjoying new things.” Robert states, “can’t be serving that mushy carrot stuff for the rest of our life.”

“Thank god for that, it stinks the room out sometimes.”

The two men let out a chuckle as they think about the disgusting smells some baby food have as you open the jar of it. They’ve learnt now what’s the best food for Ella, what she likes and doesn’t like.

And she has to like some of the stuff that smells badly but somehow to her, taste absolutely divine.

“Is it time for her to eat?”

“Yeah...do you mind doing it?”

“Of course not, there’s no need to ask.” Robert turns back to their six month old, bouncing her on his lap. “You hungry eh?”

“Ra ra!”

“I‘ll take that as a yes.” Robert laughs, standing up to place the baby on his hip. “Come on then lets have din dins.”

“Can I help?” Amy asks.

“Sure.” Robert nods, signalling Amy to go infront of him to walk into the kitchen. “I can tell you about how Miss Parks is excited to have you back in her class tomorrow because you have so much work to catch up on.”

“Ugh...she’s so annoying.” 

“I know, but don’t tell her I said that.”

Aaron chuckles to himself about the conversation coming from Amy and Robert as he stands up from his place on the floor, picking up the remainder of teddies Ella left about across the floor today. Stopping himself when he picks up Amy’s pink teddy her papa gave her all those years ago.

She passed it down to Ella, she said it was passing it down the generations, that she wanted Ella to cuddle it at night like she use to as a small child. Aaron finds it sweet..and Ella has days when she loves it too, sometimes chewing on the ear which she is not aloud to do.

Aaron smiles, smoothing his thumb over the soft material as he places it in the box and closes the lid.

He wonders at times what Matthew would think of the life he has now, would he be looking down at them happily, thinking that they’re happy in their life they are in now.

Aaron thinks he would be, because he himself is so happy, and he has a pretty wonderful life which he would never take for granted.

His family mean the whole world to him, and spending hours together is something that he enjoys the most.

Savour the moments is a motto the family uses now a lot...because really you don’t know what’s around the corner.

And Aaron makes sure that every moment counts...even if it’s sitting infront of the tv watching a movie. 

And that’s exactly what they do a couple hours later, the family spread across the new sofa they bought a year ago...Chinese spread out on the coffee table half eaten. Oliver laid back with his feet in Aaron’s lap, Robert sitting next to him with Ella sleeping peacefully in his arms....

It’s her favourite place to sleep really, which is something she has in common with her daddy

...and Amy was snuggled into Robert sides, tenderly holding one of Ella’s hands in hers.

They were all waiting for Aaron to press play for the movie to start.

But before that, Aaron reaches across to grab a spring roll that he deliciously wants to eat....taking a bite into it before he holds out the other half for Robert to eat. “Spring roll?”

Robert opens his mouth as Aaron plops it in there, the blonde man humming in delight at the taste of the warm duck spring roll in his mouth.

“Do you two always share food?”

Aaron turns to his son and nods bluntly to his question. “Um yep, because were husbands and we share stuff with eachother.” 

Oliver makes a face. “Relationships are weird.”

Robert laughs “just you wait until your older and you find someone, you’ll just be as domesticated as us two.”

“Nope, I’m staying by myself forever and ever. I don’t like anyone.”

“Oh really?” Aaron raises his eyebrows slowly. “What about this.....Miss Ruby in your class then.”

Oliver lets out a small sweet smile against his face.

“Ooooo...Ruby and Oliver kissing in a tree...” Robert and Amy start to tease before they fall into a pit of giggles, Aaron rolling his eyes at them as Oliver becomes flushed across his cheeks.

“Hey..” Aaron taps his sons feet that was in his lap, making Oliver turn to him. “Bud, your nine. You still got your whole life ahead of you...but my advice for when your a bit older though, if you like someone go for it...because you don’t know, something great might happen.” He glances to Robert “I mean I took that leap with your dad and look what we have now, it’s a pretty great life ain’t it?”

Oliver nods his head. “Yeah it’s great.”

“Life will give you twist and turns, but you’ll find happiness one day in your life, and you’ll embrace it.” Aaron turns to Robert this time. “I found my happiness.”

Robert rolls his eyes at the soppy remark towards him, but he does really like how still two years on from their marriage Aaron still makes him swoon. “Soft.” He murmurs to him, pressing a gently kiss to Aaron’s cheek.

“Can we watch the film now?”

Aaron holds his hands up, “yeah yeah sorry.” He quickly reaches to grab the remote across from him. “We all ready?”

He looks over at Oliver who nods in excitement.

Amy nods with wide eyes “yeah daddy, press play already please!”

And he looks at Robert, gentle eyes glancing down to a soft gurgling Ella in Roberts arms before looking back at his husband. “You ready?”

Robert nods with a wide grin “ready for anything.”

And with that, Aaron eyes wander around his family one more time with a warm smile, before he shuffles down on the cushions and rests his head on his husbands shoulder...

and he presses play.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that’s it...the story of Settle has come to a end...
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it all, the soft and happy moments to the sad and angry ones. I hope you’ve enjoyed this family grow together and separately. Writing about this small little family has made me smile and it’s been a joy...and I hope it’s made you smile too. 
> 
> Thank you. A big massive THANK YOU to everyone who’s taken the time to read this fic. This idea of Robert being a babysitter came to my head all those months ago and I wasn’t planning on writing anything, but I just decided to go for it in the end and see where to story goes. And I never expected the amazing response to the story. So thank you for reading, leaving kudos, bookmarking the story and leaving comments! I appreciate them all and it gave me so much motivation to carry on this story. 
> 
> I’m gonna take a short break but I definitely have plans to make more robron fics, I have so many ideas lmao so keep an eye out on here and on tumblr just in case I post something randomly one day aha.
> 
> Again, a massive thank you, much love and stay safe!
> 
> Han xx
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over on tumblr as ‘sugdenbane’ (same name as my name on here) if anyone wants to say hey or leave any comments about the story!


End file.
